Mi tío y yo
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: El destino siempre juega sucio, y es eso lo que hizo al entrelazar a A-17 y Marron; dos miradas que nuca debieron cruzarse, creando entre tío y sobrina una historia de amor, sin embargo, Trunks parece perder la razón con una mente partida por la mitad, y entre él, un egoísta Goten, y los pecados que arrastra su pasado, se encargan de hacer este sueño una pesadilla.
1. Encuentros

_Dragon Ball, sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y la Toei. En este fic el GT no vale (o sea Goku no se fue, Piccolo está vivo y Súper 17/17 malvado no existieron)._

* * *

**Encuentros**

-E…Espera…- pidió Krillin, alarmado por lo que la androide acaba de escuchar, y por qué el rostro de la chica parecía verdaderamente furioso.

Dieciocho saltó desde la orilla del Templo Sagrado, comenzando a surcar los cielos a gran velocidad, buscando de inmediato ese punto que le indicaba donde estaba su hermano, que no estaba en otro sitio más que donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea con Cell. Llegó hasta ese ahí, mirando a Diecisiete sentado en una roca, como reflexionando todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aterrizó a sus espaldas, cruzándose de brazos y proyectando su sombra sobre el suelo. -¿Y ahora? – preguntó ella, y el chico permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

-No lo sé… - respondió en un susurró. –Supongo que ya no podremos pasarnos los días destruyendo y robando las ciudades… ¿Verdad? – La chica bufó ante esa idea, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida por ello.

-Busquemos donde quedarnos, ya sabes…- se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente, siendo seguida por Diecisiete un momento después.

-¿No se te ocurrió un mejor sitio? – preguntó ella, mostrándose furiosa y perturbada.

-Bueno, con el dinero que tenemos, el cual por cierto es nulo, no tenemos con que comprar alguna casa o una capsula… y pues tendrás que perdonarme, pero el Dr. Gero no me instalo el manual de construcción de casas…- replicó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-A veces eres tan fastidioso…- se quejó la rubia, dando unos pasos hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta, si es que a eso se le podía llamar puerta. –Huele horrible, ¿No pudiste sacar los animales muertos antes de poner esto aquí? – tapó su nariz con los dedos, retrocediendo los pasos que había dado.

-Creo que ya no funcionas bien, aquí no huele a nada…- Diecisiete entró en la choza, detectando únicamente olor a humedad y maderas.

-Además, ¿Por qué rayos decidiste construirla a mitad de la nada? Los centros comerciales quedan muy lejos…- se cruzó de brazos, pateando el suelo con desprecio.

-No te quejes, de todos modos no creo que tengas el suficiente dinero como para comprarte algo… y no quiero repetir que esos tontos nos destruirán si nosotros hacemos un alboroto en algún lado…- la chica chasqueó, pero al final terminó por seguir a su hermano dentro de ese lugar, pues de hecho no tenía a donde más ir.

-¡Estoy harta de esto! – exclamó, deslizando su plato con desprecio al frente.

-¿Y qué quiere la princesa? No seas ridícula, si no te gusta esto entonces prepara tú la comida…- Diecisiete mordió su pedazo de carne quemada, la cual había sido parte de un oso alguna vez.

-¿No podemos comer algo más que animales? ¡O al menos que estén en un platillo diferente! – el chico rodó los ojos, restándole importancia. –Además esto huele cada vez más mal, y necesito ropa nueva… y un buen baño, en una ducha, estoy cansada de bañarme en el lago, los insectos me pican… y mi cama esta hecho jirones… parece que la sacaste de la basura…- enlistó, y a todo el chico asentía acuerdo.

-La saqué de la basura en realidad…- Dieciocho hizo una mueca de asco, mirando con reproche a su hermano. –Además, estamos igual, y yo no digo nada… deja de quejarte hermanita, lo que tenemos que hacer es robar un auto y vagar por el mundo, ¿Qué te parece? – ella sabía que él hablaba en serio, pero de igual manera torció su rostro en incógnita.

-De verdad que no entiendo cómo puedes ser mi hermano, ¡todo lo que haces o dices es estúpido! – gritó parándose de la mesa. -¡Con tus tontas ideas egoístas y aniñadas! – se giró, avanzando a la puerta.

-¡Hey si no te gusta lárgate! – le respondió, manteniendo su sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

-¡Eso haré! – respondió furiosa desde afuera.

-¡No seas tonta! ¿A dónde vas a ir? – se burló, mirándola cruzada de brazos apenas dos pasos fuera de la casa.

-¡A un lugar con baño y comida real! – respondió chirreando los dientes.

-Buena suerte, si encuentras algo bueno mejor quédate allá, así me ahorro la molestia de tenerte aquí…- La rubia no necesitó más, y se fue volando, alejándose sin ninguna dirección en particular.

Las peleas pronto avanzaron, y cada vez era más difícil la convivencia entre los dos, Dieciocho quería prosperar, pero el chico destruía su sueño y lo arruinaba con alguna estupidez, ya sea rompiendo cosas, quemándolas, robando autos, haciéndole travesuras, dejando sucios insectos en su ropa, o simplemente creando discusiones infinitas sobre algo que seguramente no valía la pena. Pero las cosas cambiaron, y la chica rubia comenzó a salir cada vez más seguido, y más tiempo, hasta el punto en que llegaba a dormir únicamente.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó un día, mirándola salir en silencio como ya hacía aproximadamente un mes o dos.

-No te importa…- fue su respuesta, y salió volando como si nada.

Diecisiete gruñó e hizo lo de siempre, dispararles a los animales con su rifle y pasearse por ahí. Pero ese día en particular comenzó a pensar cosas, ideas que asaltaban en su mente perturbándolo. ¿A dónde iba Dieciocho? ¿Por qué tardaba todo el día? Le molestaba, más porque ella ya no se enojaba, ni discutían, de hecho prácticamente ya no hablaban. Y debía admitir que la extrañaba, y que se preocupaba, no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento distante.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vas todo el tiempo? – La rubia se sobresaltó ante la voz de su hermano, quien la esperaba afuera de la choza una tarde.

-Ya te dije, eso a ti no… ¡Ah! – Diecisiete la sujetó del brazo abruptamente, y la habría lastimado de no ser porque la chica era mucho más fuerte. -¡Suéltame, idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? – se quejó, masajeándose la parte afectada.

-¡Quiero que me digas! ¡¿Qué tanto haces?! ¡¿En dónde?! ¡¿Con quién?! – quizá era normal que la familia se cuidara y se preocuparan entre sí, pero en el caso de los androides era muy molesto tener que demostrar esa clase de debilidades.

-¿Acaso te importa a dónde voy? ¿No crees qué puedo cuidarme sola? ¡Puedo destruir el planeta entero si yo quiero! – extendió los brazos para señalar su punto, pero el chico frunció más el rostro.

-No es eso, pero… pero… me molesta que te vayas…- admitió, y la chica se cruzó de brazos, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? ¿Te molesta que tu hermanita vaya por ahí con la demás gente? – preguntó, y él contrajo su rostro, negando absolutamente. -¡Ah! ¿Entonces es el hecho de que no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? ¿Qué el niño se siente solito? – se burló, colocando las manos en sus caderas. -¡Consíguete una vida y déjame en paz! – gritó antes de entrar a la choza.

El muchacho quería gritar, responder, pelear, pero no pudo, era la verdad, y no tenía con que objetar en contra. Sostuvo su rifle, andando a grandes zancadas lejos de ahí. Se sentía verdaderamente furioso, impotente. Su hermana era una completa tonta… y con esa clase de pensamientos prepotentes y ególatras se perdió en la noche, llegando en la mañana, en donde no volvió a encontrar a su hermana.

Ya lo había decidido, ya había hablado con aquel chico y no había más que decir, estaba segura. Lo deseaba, necesita el cambio, lo anhelaba, pero aun así llevaba una semana completa regresando a aquel basurero, incluso después de que ya había pasado más de una noche en aquella casa, en donde ya había un espacio esperando para ella. Pero sentía que le faltaba algo por hacer.

Ese día llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, y Diecisiete estaba aún cenando en su mesa robada de algún restaurante vaquero. El chico se sorprendió de verla, pero lo disimuló bastante bien, mordisqueando más su carne y mirando el resto de su comida. La chica se sentó en la otra silla, cabizbaja y pensativa. Era la primera vez que se veía tan desconcertada y… quizá triste o preocupada.

-Diecisiete… ¿Te gusta este lugar? – preguntó, y el muchacho se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿A qué viene eso? Ya te dije que si no te gusta te largu…-

-Exactamente de eso quiero hablarte…- interrumpió ella, y él soltó lo que tenía en las manos, prestándole completa atención. –Diecisiete… vámonos de aquí…- El mencionado se paró de la mesa, empujando su silla hacia atrás por el movimiento.

-¡¿Irnos?! ¡¿A dónde?! – preguntó, imaginando que quizá la chica había estado trabajando y ahora tenían un lugar decente.

-Es una isla… la casa no es muy grande, pero cabríamos muy bien…- el chico escuchó algo extrañado, mostrando interrogantes ante su propuesta. Estaba a punto de preguntar de donde la había sacado, pero la chica continuó su relato. –Ya hablé con Krillin, y él está de acuerdo con que tú también te vayas a vivir a allá…- la mesa salió volando repentinamente, y la rubia se asustó un poco.

-¡¿Krillin?! ¡¿Hablas del enano ese?! – preguntó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. -¡¿Con que de eso se trataba?! ¡Todos los días te largabas a hacerte amiguita de todos esos inútiles! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Porque eres una bestia que no entiende nada! ¡Krillin no es un inútil! – se dio cuenta de su error tarde, Diecisiete la veía sorprendido, y a la vez incrédulo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando… no me digas… ¡No me digas que te enredaste con esa basura! – exclamó acusador, y la chica lo desafió con la mirada.

-¡No es una basura! ¡Y… y… él es mi novio! – se sintió boba por decir aquello, pero no era nada más que la verdad.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te revolcabas con él todos los días! ¡Que bajo has caído! – se burló, y la fémina ya no aguanto más comentarios.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Diecisiete! ¡Eres de lo peor, detestable e irritante! ¡Ya no te soporto! – le gritó, mirando como él se sonreía con burla y malicia.

-¡Pues ya somos dos! Tú no te quedas atrás hermanita, pobre de ese imbécil que no sabe en qué líos se está metiendo al acostarse contigo… - ella levantó una mano juntando energía, y el chico extendió los brazos, provocándola, incitándola a lanzarla. –Hazlo, no me importa, de todos modos, ese cretino no deja de ser un pelele tapón de alberca… ahora que lo pienso podrían estar bien juntos, solo alguien como él te soportaría…-

Para sorpresa de los dos, Dieciocho bajó la mano, mirándolo con recelo. -¿Sabes, Diecisiete? Eres insoportable, no se puede confiar en ti porque siempre sales con algo estúpido. ¡Al menos yo me conseguí a alguien! ¡Tú te quedarás solo! ¡Ninguna se fijaría en ti, solo una loca! Me voy, y no regresaré nunca, es más, ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti! soy mucho más feliz y de más utilidad allá… y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te quedarás aquí padeciendo por simple capricho… - apretó los puños, sintiéndose un poco mal, pero a la vez estaba liberada. – No eres más que un niño, rebelde, necio y egoísta… te quedarás solo si no maduras… por siempre… - y con eso ultimo la chica levantó el vuelo, dejando a un enojado muchacho, que más que ofendido por sus palabras, se sentía traicionado y enojado por abandonarlo. ¿Qué sabía ella de él?

_[Muchos años después]_

Miró a la mujer que dormía a su lado, dedicándole unos breves momentos más de admiración antes de irse y jamás volver a verla. Se vistió a prisa, tomando sus cosas y marchándose de esa habitación de hotel. Caminó a paso calmo unas cuadras, con su vista pegada al pavimento bajo sus pies. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y sabía bien que no era por el alcohol que había ingerido, esas cosas jamás surgían efecto en él. Subió el cierre de su chamarra de cuero negra, queriendo así disipar un poco e vacío que sentía interiormente.

Una que otra frase lejana agobiaba sus pensamientos, pero el peso de la satisfacción y placer recibido lo sepultaba en una montaña que se agolpaba con los años. Los muchos, muchos años. No es como si estuviese arrepentido, pero había algo en toda esa montaña de actos que no lo dejaba enteramente satisfecho, era como nadar en la nada hacía ningún lugar. Había veces en los que algo similar a "problemas existenciales" golpeaba su mente, pero se disipaban cuando todo su pensamiento era guiado hacia su creador, no hacia él.

Se detuvo en una señal de alto, observando por el rabillo de su ojo su reflejo en el cristal de un edificio. La misma imagen que hacía años, ni una arruga más viejo, nada que mostrara que los años pasaban por él, ni física, ni mentalmente. El cruce cambió, y con este el grupo de gente que comenzaba a transitar la carretera, se mezclaba con ellos, pero no dejaba de pensar que cada día era más distinto a los humanos. Ellos tan tranquilos, tan felices, en completa paz. ¿Cómo hacia él para llegar a eso? ¿Cómo volver a lo que creía, le habían arrebatado?

Suspiró, sabía que no valía la pena hacer preguntas que solo lastimarían más su alma, ¿Qué importaba igual que había sido antes? Como fuera, no podía cambiar el ahora. Se detuvo en una esquina, observando a unos sujetos, ancianos que charlaban felices, sonriendo con tranquilidad a sabiendas que tendrían a la muerte encima en cualquier momento. Y los envidió.

Los envidió al igual que lo hacía con cada ser vivo en ese planeta. ¿Un castigo o un privilegio? Se preguntó, ¿Qué era esto de la entera eternidad? ¿Qué era ser un ser complementado de fierros? Era ser un ser eterno, sin cambios, sin opciones. Y cualquiera pensaría que era el sueño de todas personas en el mundo, ¿Pero qué tan cierto era cuando ya estabas metido verdaderamente en eso?

Una mentira, claro está. Volvió su mirada al suelo, y su sombra apenas se proyectaba en el piso, pues el sol era cubierto por una gran cantidad de nubes grises que yacían sobre Satán City. Pensó en ir a su auto y volver a su casa en ese momento, pero en realidad no tenía a que volver, no tenía a que ir a ningún lugar en realidad. No a permanecer solo.

Frenó en otra esquina, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara y diera paso al transeúnte. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando sin interés esos autos que corrían frente a sus ojos, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué no sentía aquellas ganas, como hacía años, de robar cosas y hacer escandalo? Ahora solo deseaba paz, y deseaba sentirse menos miserable.

Caminó detrás de un grupo, una familia en apariencia, y los observó con recelo, mirando como sonreían, crecían, se confiaban. Sus ojos se fueron a otro lado, negándose a ideas absurdas como esas, mientras su mente seguía recitando las palabras de aquella mujer hacía ya mucho tiempo. "Solo para siempre" No sonaba tan mal en aquel entonces, pero ahora era su propio castigo, la soledad.

Quería terminar con ella, pero entonces, ¿Por qué seguía escapando de cada mujer que se le atravesaba en el camino? ¿Por qué siempre huía antes de que despertaran? ¿No era el momento? ¿La persona? ¿La ocasión?, ¿Cuándo lo sería entonces? Un trueno sonó en lo alto, y la lluvia comenzó a caer sin clemencia sobre la ciudad, haciendo que la gente corriera a refugiarse y se cubriera con sombrillas o sus manos. Pero él se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, inmerso en sus cavilaciones, demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por algo como eso.

Avanzó un par de cuadras más, deteniéndose en un establecimiento finalmente, algo fastidiado ya del agua escurriendo por su cabello. Miró dentó a través de las ventanas de cristal, y se le hizo atractivo la idea de un té caliente en ese momento, así que entró en la cafetería, tomando asiento en una de las mesas del fondo. El mesero se acercó, y pronto llevó su pedido a su sitio. Se reflejó en el líquido marrón de su taza, y contempló sus ojos, su apariencia incambiable era algo que había adorado siempre, de lo poco que agradecía, ¿Qué era este extraño deseo ahora? ¿Es que acaso había cambiado de pensar? ¿Era eso lo que nombraban "Madurar"?

Suspiró largamente, mientras meditaba sola desde su lugar, sentada en una butaca del parque en Satán City, no sabía si esta vez de verdad era para siempre, pero si sabía que jamás volvería a ser igual. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y dedicó una sonrisa dolida a la fotografía que se mostraba frente a ella, en donde lucía abrazada a aquel que creyó el amor de su vida. ¿Por qué las cosas se tenían que terminar a esas alturas, después de tanto? Y lo peor era la manera en lo que lo había hecho, ¿Acaso lo merecía?

Se reprochó a ella misma haber sido tan confiada y tan ciega, entregando todo amor y haber esperado que el otro hiciera lo mismo, por haberlo creído. Ahora sabía que no era lo suficiente para ser la única. Pero, ¿Quién se creía él para ser merecedor de dos? No era nadie. Y por eso misma ella se saldría del juego, no quería permanecer en un sitio en donde no era valorada. Y ella que estaba tan enamorada, que tonta.

Apretó su móvil en su mano, y con dificultad presionó la opción de borrar, mientras veía con dolor la imagen eliminarse. Repitió el proceso con la siguiente foto, y la siguiente, y después ya no se detenía a mirarlas, ya no valía la pena llorar poa algo que no volvería, algo que quizá jamás había sido suyo. Algo que en el fondo le desgarraba el alma, y que el amor perdía una guerra contra el orgullo y el resentimiento. Esa era la línea del fin.

Las fotografías de su teléfono que lo incluían habían desaparecido por completo, pero eso no aliviaba en nada el dolor en el alma que la agobiaba. Así lo borrara de todos sus contactos en todos lados, no podía borrarlo con presionar un botón dentro de su corazón. Volvió al menú del teléfono, y releyó el mensaje que había enviado, y aquella respuesta que la había dejado en ese estado de incertidumbre y desesperación en el que estaba.

"_Trunks, da nuestra relación por terminada, y haz el favor de no buscarme más, los dos sabemos que no vale la pena" _

Había dicho, y había esperado ser lo suficientemente clara. Para ella habría sido mejor y menos complicado que él aceptara aquello, que los dos se olvidaran y que continuaran con sus vidas en tranquilidad. De haber sido así el dolor sería menor, pero ahora se encontraba dentro de esa batalla mental que no podía librar. Él se había reusado.

"_Todo esto es un maldito mal entendido, de ninguna manera permitiré que terminemos" _

Ni siquiera se había dignado a llamar, o a ir a buscarla, solo eso, un mensaje que le indicaba que no estaría tranquila. Tenía muy pocas ganas de pelear y de verlo, estaba muy dolida y gastada de tanto llorar como para tener ánimos de reclamarle en ese momento. Sólo quería terminar eso de una buena vez. Sólo quería comenzar a olvidar. ¿Por qué Trunks quería aferrase a algo que ya había terminado? ¿A algo que probablemente nunca había sido?

Cerró los ojos, recargando su cabeza en el filo de la banca mientras en su mente se repetían los acontecimientos de esa mañana temprano, cuando ella decidió ir a visitar a su novio, ese, el cual no veía desde hacía un mes y medio, y con el cual llevaba aún más tiempo sin tener una cita o momento lindo a solas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido, si Trunks había sido claro que no quería interrupciones durante su trabajo, que debía terminar muchas cosas y que un día de esos se verían.

Pero fue, tonta e ingenuamente fue. Había sido aconsejada por Goten, quien incluso le ayudó en proporcionarle piso y oficina. Estaba feliz, y llevaba consigo un almuerzo hecho con entusiasmo, almuerzo que quedó hecho un desastre en el suelo, justo en la entrada de la oficina del ahora presidente de la Corporación Capsula, en donde, por la impresión, Marron la había soltado de las manos.

La imagen era perturbadora incluso ahora que la recordaba. Trunks, SU novio, besando a otra mujer, pero no solo la besaba, si no que la tenía sobre su escritorio, con la minifalda arremangada en la cintura y la ropa interior atrapada en uno de sus tobillos, mostrando vulgarmente los senos por su camisa de vestir desabrochada. La conocía, era su secretaria, una pelirroja de voz acaramelada que le sonreía falsamente siempre que iba a visitar a Trunks. Ahora entendía por qué.

Marron se había quedado tiesa, con los ojos al tope mientras analizaba lo que veía, mientras los últimos quejidos que soltó la mujer antes de percatarse de su presencia taladraban sus oídos. Su novio, con el traje puesto y solo lo estrictamente esencial descubierto, la sostenía de la cintura, penetrándola gustoso parado al lado de su escritorio.

Recordó la cara de ambos al ser conscientes de su presencia, más específicamente la de Trunks, el miedo en su cara, y luego la furia, su ceño fruncido y confundido, mientras se colocaba los pantalones en su sitio y trataba de ir tras ella. Marron huyó del lugar, sin poder evitar llorar en su trayecto, las cosas no tenían sentido, parecían irreales y demasiado dolorosas. El muchacho, por obvias razones tuvo la capacidad de alcanzarla, tomándola del brazo rudamente.

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que no podías venir a mi trabajo! – _esas habían sido sus palabras, ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle incluso después de eso? Era estúpido e inaudito.

Se soltó de su agarre, propinándole una cachetada mientras salía del edificio, esta vez sin ser detenida. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decir ahora que era un mal entendido? ¿Era un malentendido lo de ella o lo de la secretaria? No había caso, no tenía razón de ser ya nada, había vagado todo el día por la ciudad, tratando de digerir todo aquello, pero simplemente no podía, eso le costaría mucho tiempo.

Se puso de pie al mirar la hora en la pantalla del móvil, eran cerca de las seis, y debía volver a casa pronto o sus padres se preocuparían, así que comenzó a caminar a un lado. Que tonta al pensar que su novio la llevaría a casa, se lamentaba ahora de no haber llevado su propio auto, tendría que caminar hasta las afueras de la ciudad, quizá después podría llamar a su padre.

Un trueno crujió en lo alto, y las gotas frías comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, chocando contra su rostro y resbalando por toda su piel. Se apresuró, tratando de refugiarse, frenando en la entrada de una cafetería. Se abrazó a sí misma, mirando hacia arriba, pensando que definitivamente no parecía que terminaría de llover pronto, así que decidió entrar al establecimiento, llamar a su padre y esperar a que llegara por ella dentro de esa cálido lugar. Se sentó en la banca más próxima, pidiendo un café al muchacho que se acercó a atenderla.

Diecisiete miró al frente, contemplando frente a sus ojos la figura de una joven. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, algo entre macabra e interesada, era extraño como hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba dispuesto a morir, y ahora nuevamente su afición a las distracciones lo hacía perder la postura. Era cierto que le gustaban las rubias, pero la muchacha dos mesas adelante tenía algo más que le llamó la atención.

Se iba a poner de pie, pero se la pensó dos veces, ¿De verdad iba a terminar en otra cama con otra mujer? No era como si tuviera muchas ganas, pero parecía ser ya ese su estilo de vida, además, tenía unas urgentes ganas de llenar ese espacio vacío dentro de sí mismo. Se levantó decidido, tomando la taza de té en su mano y avanzando a través de la mesa que los separaba.

-Hola…- saludó, y la chica se sobresaltó, cerrando el móvil que acababa de sacar. -¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó amablemente, y Marron le miró con desconfianza, terminando por dar un breve asentimiento.

Diecisiete tomó lugar en la silla frente a ella, contemplándola desde esa distancia. Sí que era bella, y esos ojos azules que cargaba eran deslumbrantes, vagamente le recordó a algo que no supo definir, era una sensación extraña. Desvaneció la idea, y encontró algo más en esos ojos, en ese rostro, que solo belleza, había algo que no encajaba, parecía ser tristeza. La rubia le miró de reojo, tomando de su café lentamente.

-¿Por qué una joven tan bonita esta tan sola? – preguntó, con una de sus típicas frases seductoras, esas que ya le salían solas, repitiéndose en su cabeza como una especie de grabación barata.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, girando sus ojos a otro sitio que no fuera él. Había algo en el rostro de ese hombre que se le hacía familiar, en sus ojos, sus facciones, no estaba segura, pero era como si lo hubiese visto antes, o como si se pareciera a alguien. Lo miró más atentamente, y sus pensamientos dieron a la conclusión de que probablemente era similar a esos modelos de las revistas, su rostro era varonil, pero delicado, una extraña y atrayente combinación. Era un sujeto realmente guapo.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos…- dijo él, sacándola de su inspección minuciosa, de la cual no había sido consiente hasta que él habló y se percató de que no había dejado de verla.

-Gracias…- soltó bajo, y sus ojos azules viajaron hasta dar con la mesa. Sabía de sobra lo que el tipo quería, era más que claro que estaba intentando conquistarla, y en cualquier estado normal ella ya lo hubiera ahuyentado amablemente, pero esta vez algo era distinto, algo en ella, en su entorno, era diferente.

Ya no tenía novio. Y esa era una idea que pesaba y golpeaba desde lo más profundo. De todas maneras habría corrido a cualquier hombre, pero ese día no, ese día, además de su corazón, su orgullo también estaba herido. Trunks era guapo, rico, famoso, perseguido por cada mujer en la tierra, deseado y codiciado. Pero él tenía la opción de decidir entre aceptar o no. Y lo había hecho, había aceptado a una de tantas, sin pensarlo, sin importar. ¿Por qué ella no podía darse el lujo ahora de tener a un interesado cerca? Sabía que no era fea, y tampoco es como si fuera a meterse con él así de fácil.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – se atrevió a preguntar, y al chico le brillaron los ojos, igual de fuerte que le brilló la sonrisa.

-Di… Keita…- se corrigió, había aprendido desde hacía un tiempo a no decir su nombre, era un truco cambiarlo cada determinado número de mujeres, y su "nombre" real había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo. -¿Y tú? – preguntó con la sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Marron…- respondió, mostrando una sonrisa amable, y combinada con el resto de su rostro angelical la hacía lucir recién bajada del cielo.

-Que nombre tan hermoso… igual que la chica que lo usa…- comentó, y la rubia sonrió tímida nuevamente, era extraño recibir halagos de otro hombre, más el mismo día que habías descubierto la infidelidad de tu novio y la misma ruptura.

Marron bajó la mirada, mientras una parte cobarde de sí misma deseaba huir prontamente de ahí, estaba enamorada y amaba a otro chico, no tenía por qué estar siguiéndole el juego y coqueteos a un hombre que acaba de conocer, pero se reusó. ¿Acaso Trunks había pensado en ella? La respuesta era clara, y aunque la manera más baja de hacer las cosas era pagara con la misma moneda, no deseaba ser tampoco la tonta que se pasara llorando. Además, no era como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Ahora era libre.

Comenzaron a charlar, primero tímidamente, pero luego los temas triviales los envolvieron, y aunque Marron hablaba con la mayor de las verdades posibles, llegaba a mentir respecto a su vida, los guerreros Z siempre debían ser un misterio. Por su parte, Diecisiete era el más mentiroso entre los dos. En su existencia había pisado una escuela, y ahora presumía de ser un joven profesional, ni idea de que fuera eso. Pero no importaba, los dos estaban manteniendo una charla muy amena, que alejaba a ambos de sus preocupaciones anteriores.

El muchacho veía a la chica, tenía un toque especial en los ojos, y se alegraba de que al menos diciendo un par de disparates ese lúgubre tono sobre sus ojos celestes disminuyera, había algo especial en su mirada. Lo sabía, pero no tenía una clara idea de ello. Comenzó a recorrer en su mente el rosto y ojos de otras mujeres, pero todas ellas carecían de lo que Marron portaba, parecía inocencia. Una vida jovial e inocencia. Su figura y rostro tierno, con esa sonrisa llena de vida le hacía verla muy lejos del estándar del resto.

Cayó en cuenta, después de más de una hora hablando y de que la lluvia hubiese parado diez minutos atrás, de que definitivamente había algo encantador en ella, un hechizo quizá, un embrujo en sus ojos. Uno que lo hacía intrigarse e indagar más, de querer más. Diecisiete se conocía a sí mismo, y sabía reconocer cuando su cuerpo elegía una mujer, pero una calidez en su pecho atacaba esta vez. Era como si otra parte estuviese eligiendo ahora. Por primera vez.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y lo sacó para revisar el mensaje de la mujer que acaba de dejar en la cama de un hotel, seguramente ya había despertado. Lo guardó velozmente, volviendo sus ojos a la chica, pero esta se vio alarmada en un momento.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, y el chico volvió a ver su pantalla.

-Son las ocho…- respondió con naturalidad.

-¡Me van a matar! – exclamó escandalizada, colocándose en pie repentinamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – preguntó el chico poniéndose de pie también.

-Mis papás, ya es muy tarde…- tomó su bolso que descansaba sobre la mesa. –Lo siento, debo irme, fue un placer…- comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero el chico se levantó, corriendo tras ella.

-¡Espera! Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si quieres…- se ofreció, preguntándose donde rayos estaba y donde demonios había dejado estacionado su Impala, pero solo era cuestión de buscar un poco. Sin embargo Marron negó, planeaba llamar a su papá en una esquina y que él o su mamá fueran por ella volando. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez Diecisiete la frenó del brazo. –Aguarda, me gustaría verte otra vez, ¿Crees que se pueda?…- pidió, y la rubia se lo pensó un momento.

Había pasado un rato increíble, la charla le había distraído y había sido interesante, además, el chico de verdad que le resultaba atractivo, no sabía si estaba siendo apresurada o estaba bien involucrarse con alguien, sabiendo qué está interesado en ella, pero de nuevo su dignidad y el deseo de venganza o retribución divina invadió su mente. –De acuerdo…- accedió, sacando una hojita de papel, escribió su número de teléfono, colocando su nombre a un lado y permitiéndose el atrevimiento de poner un corazón.

-Bien, yo te llamo entonces…- dijo él, mirándola un momento más. Marron iba a escaparse de nuevo, pero una vez más Diecisiete frenó su marcha, dejándola parada frente a él. –Hasta entonces…- besó su mejilla, y la chica se quedó pasmada sin esperar aquello.

De nuevo una parte de su mente le decía que estaba mal aventurarse a arriesgar su corazón, el cual por cierto estaba atado a alguien más, pero el rubor en sus mejillas era indiscutible, además de los nervios que ascendieron por todo su cuerpo. Miró a "Keita", y este le sonreía dulcemente, mostrando y deslumbrándola con su rostro encantador.

El hombre la soltó, y finalmente la chica escapó a gran velocidad por la calle, presa de las emociones. –Disculpe joven, ¿Usted va a pagar la cuenta? – dijo el mesero tras él, y Diecisiete rió divertido, cruzándose de brazos, intrigado por todo, lo había dejado confundido y desordenado, revuelto por dentro como no había hecho una simple joven antes, y no conforme, tenía que pagar su café también._  
_


	2. Razones

**Razones**

Los ojos pálidos miraban al exterior, contemplando aquel juego de luces brillantes que conformaba la ciudad frente a ellos, los enormes rascacielos que se extendían, haciendo iluminar las calles incluso de noche. Su ceño se frunció, y aunque escudriñaba la ciudad, toda parecía ser lo mismo, aburrida, simple, absurda. Se movió en su lugar, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, mientras viajaba su mano de nuevo a su boca, dando otra larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Ese es el quinto que fumas desde que llegue… - comentó el otro muchacho, sentado en un sofá apenas unos metros tras de él.

-¿Has venido aquí solo para contar cuanto fumo? – preguntó de mala gana, envolviendo de nuevo aquel objeto en sus labios y absorbiendo, mirando en el cristal el reflejo de la punta roja consumirse.

-No, lo sabes, he venido aquí porque estoy preocupado…- respondió, aclarando su punto una vez más, pero Trunks siguió inmutable, con una mano guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras la derecha bajaba, sacudiendo la ceniza en un movimiento de sus dedos. –Por favor, dime de una vez que pasa…- pidió Goten, mirando detenidamente al otro, tratando de encontrar alguna especie de reacción que le dijera que estaba escuchándolo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No es como si importara…- soltó finalmente, mirando por un segundo el humo que cruzaba por delante de su cara.

-¿No es como si importara? Trunks, creo que no me estás entendiendo, estoy hablando de…- El rostro de Trunks se giró un poco, y sus ojos azules le observaron desde el rabillo. Goten enmudeció ante eso sombrío, esa extraña ausencia de razón que parecía haber en ese tan conocido rostro.

-Sé que hablas de Marron, y sé específicamente que te refieres a su inesperada visita de ayer…- resumió y Goten suspiró, pero lejos estaba de la tranquilidad, su respiro más bien era de angustia.

-No lo entiendo – soltó, y de nuevo Trunks se giró a la ventana. –Si la viste… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué ella no quiere hablar de eso…? – preguntó, mirando como su amigo sorbía otra gran bocanada, tomándose el tiempo de lanzar el humo contra su difuso reflejo, paseando su lengua por su superior un momento después.

-Me encontró follando con la secretaria en la oficina – Goten no sabía si sorprenderse por la gravedad de sus palabras, o por la manera tan desinteresada y desagradable en la que lo decía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?! – cuestionó, pero de sobra sabía que no lo era. Hablaba muy en serio.

-Solo entró, me vio y se marchó…- murmuró, moviéndose un par de pasos para apagar la colilla en el cenicero del mueble.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste algo tan estúpido como eso?! – gritó, poniéndose de pie y lanzando una mirada cargada de reproche a Trunks.

-Porque lo _necesitaba_… no es tan difícil de entender…- respondió con fastidió, mirando de nuevo por la orilla del ojo, palpando su pecho y buscando en las bolsas de su saco.

-¡¿Lo necesitabas?! ¡Trunks, escúchate! ¡Suenas como un maldito! – rugió, pero el otro lo ignoró, ocupado en su tarea de buscar entre sus ropas. -¡Marron es _tu _novia! ¡Deberías respetarla! ¡Lo que hiciste… lo que hiciste fue horrible! ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! – pasó una mano por su cabello negro, sin poder concebir aun esa idea.

-Maldición…- susurró Trunks, encontrando finalmente la cajetilla de cigarros en la bola de su camisa, sacando uno y colocándolo la punta en su boca.

-¡Debe sentirse horrible! ¡¿Le has pedido perdón?! ¡¿Qué le has dicho?! – preguntó, pero el otro no lo miró, movió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó el encendedor, llevándolo justo delante de su cara. -¡Trunks! ¡Maldición ¿me estás oyendo?! – se aproximó unos pasos, mirando cómo los dedos de su amigo realizaban varios intentos por prender el cigarro, ignorándolo diplomáticamente en el proceso. -¡Deja eso de una maldita vez! –

Sujetó la muñeca de Trunks, jalando su mano lejos y tirándole el encendedor de los dedos. El muchacho de cabello lavanda pareció salir de sus pensamientos, tirando el cigarro que sostenía con la boca, mostrando sus ojos grandes y un poco sorprendidos, pero luego su frente se arrugó, clavando sus pálidos ojos sobre el rostro de su amigo, pero este no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano que aun sostenía.

-Trunks… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó, esta vez con remarcada preocupación, mirando con ojos angostos la extremidad del otro, la cual temblaba por sí sola, como si convulsionara cada uno de sus dedos.

-No me pasa nada…- le arrebató la mano, formando un puño, el cual escondió en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-No me digas que no pasa nada… algo malo está pasando contigo… estás muy… muy… diferente…- dijo, mientras sus ojos viajaban al cenicero que había en la habitación, contemplando las muchas colillas de cigarro. –Deberías dejar de fumar… creo que te está poniendo loco…- comentó y el otro se interpuso entre el recipiente y la vista de Goten.

-No es eso, no me pasa nada… y si fuera el caso, no es tu problema…- Goten notó de nuevo ese aire gélido en el tono de voz de su amigo, y por instinto retrocedió un paso.

-Es mi problema, eres mi amigo… ¿o acaso ya no lo soy para ti? – preguntó vacilante, y miró los ojos de Trunks viajar de un lado al otro en un instante. -¿Qué pasó contigo, Trunks? – su tonó volvió a la preocupación, y el mencionado gruño, dejando de verlo para no mirar esos ojos de lástima que tanto odiaba.

-Deja de molestar, no pasó nada conmigo…- reiteró, escondiendo ambas manos en sus bolsas.

-No te creo. El Trunks que conozco jamás haría algo como lo que tú le hiciste a Marron…- el mayor bufó, deseando tener el maldito tabaco en la boca.

-¿Es por mí por lo que te preocupas, o tu interés real es en ella? – soltó una risa sarcástica, siguiendo la luz de un avión a lo lejos.

-Es por ti y por ella… los dos son mis amigos… y sigo sin entender que te pasó…- el rostro del hijo de Bulma se contrajo hastiado de la conversación.

-Lo que pasó es que la muy imbécil entró en mi oficina, cuando le había dicho claro que no lo hiciera… lo que pasó es que esa secretaria, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ni me importa, estaba ahí para rellenar el espacio que Marron no atiende… y que estúpidamente se cruzaron las escenas…- Goten enfureció, y estaba a punto de protestar, pero Trunks se giró a él, avanzando un paso amenazante. –Lo que pasó, Goten, fue que _volviste_ a joder el asunto…- eso era más un reclamo que otra cosa, y Goten palideció cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería Trunks.

-Eso no justifica nada, Trunks, _era _tu novia, y deberías respetarla en todo sentido… no deberías decirle ni tratarla así…- Trunks sacó una mano de su bolsa, empuñándola en un lado, y por un momento el hijo de Goku creyó que tendría que lidiar con una batalla ahí mismo.

-_Es _mi novia, y ella también debería entender… ya no somos unos niños, Goten, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes tú? ¿No me digas que sigues siendo un casto devoto? – esta vez fue el puño de Goten el que se mostró crujiendo, pero sin atacar aún. –Además, esto es _mi _problema… ¿O que querías hacer? ¿Correr el lado de ella y consolarla? Vamos, inténtalo una vez más…-

Un estruendo sonó, y los ojos azules de Trunks titubearon por un momento, moviéndose hasta el agujero que ahora había en la pared junto a Goten, quien aún mantenía el puño alzado. –Has cambiado, Trunks, te has convertido en un monstruo… - le dijo, bajando el brazo y escuchando el leve sonido de los escombros cayendo de su mano.

-Lárgate de una vez… - le dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando al cenicero que había pasos frente a él. –No haces nada más que molestarme y quitarme el tiempo…- agregó, y escuchó los pasos de Goten avanzar a la salida. –Cobarde…- siseó, y no sabía para quien de los dos iba la palabra.

Goten abandonó el departamento, entrando en el elevador por el que había subido. Suspiró hondo, y se dio cuenta de que un nudo se formaba en la boca del estómago, doloroso, pesado, confuso. Sí, lo sabía, era un completo idiota. Conocía los horarios de Trunks, y ahora se arrepentía de haber querido ayudar a Marron en eso, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, y creyó que le estaba haciendo un favor a la rubia después de que esta le pidiera ayuda. Y todo había dado un giro inesperado, Ahora se arrepentía, la escena era dolorosa de imaginar, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasó ella.

¿Ese era Trunks? Hacía un aproximado de cuatro meses que no se veían más que coincidencias en el edificio, seis desde que no habían mantenido una charla concreta… y se maldecía internamente por no haber notado algo claro antes. Puso su mente a trabajar, y en sus recuerdos aparecieron las veces anteriores, los pocos momentos, cayendo en cuenta de que muy posiblemente Trunks había cambiado de comportamiento en sus narices, desde hacía mucho ya. Y no solo con él, o con Marron, esa mirada oscura entre sus ojos claros la llevaba a todos lados. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué? No parecía encontrar una razón.

* * *

_Los tres rieron fuertemente, mientras el sol de la tarde brillaba naranja, haciendo resaltar los mechones rubios de la muchacha. –Eso es estúpido Goten, deja de decir cosas como esas…- le dijo Trunks, acostándose sobre el pasto y usando su mochila como almohada. _

_-Oye, es verdad, mi papá lo hizo…- Marron soltó otra risita, imaginándose a Goku quitándose los pantalones en la conferencia de Gohan. _

_-Tu familia sí que es divertida…- comentó ella, formando una nueva sonrisa ante el puchero de Goten. _

_-Bueno, no es como si fuera una familia normal…- murmuró el moreno, mientras se dejaba caer también sobre el césped, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cuello en busca de comodidad. _

_-No es como si ninguna de nuestras familias fuera precisamente "normal" – rió Trunks, mirando a través de las hojas de los árboles el azul del cielo. _

_-ja, ja, ja… en eso tienes razón… - Goten miró a su amigo, y luego clavó sus ojos en la espalda de Marron. –Hasta Marron nació rodeada de locos…- los tres volvieron a reír, y luego ella se recostó, justo en medio de ellos, jugando con sus manos sobre su pecho, mirando atentamente le lejanía sobre sus rostros. _

_-¿Será por eso? – preguntó, y los dos chicos a sus extremos la miraron interrogantes. -¿Será por eso que estamos juntos, los tres? – aclaró, y viajo su mirada a Goten, para luego viajar hasta Trunks, en donde sus ojos se perdieron por largos segundos. – ¿Por qué irremediablemente compartimos destinos? ¿Por qué no encajaríamos con nadie más? – el de cabellos lavanda giró su mirada de nuevo hacia arriba, lanzando una sonrisa despreocupada al viento. _

_-Probablemente… estamos metidos en el mismo lio… no creo que logremos estar tan libremente con alguien más…- sus pálidos ojos volvieron a los de Marron, quien aún le observaba. _

_Compartieron una sonrisa, y sus rostros giraron para contemplar de nuevo el cielo y las nubes teñidas de tonos rojizos. Los comentarios, por desgracia, tenían indirectas, las cuales lamentablemente fueron captadas por los tres. Goten solo suspiró, repitiendo un par de frases en su mente, y guardando también su propio comentario. Una sonrisa se escapó inocente de sus labios. _

_[…]_

_-Y bueno, ¿De que querías hablar? – preguntó extrañado, mirando las manos nerviosas de su amigo moverse impacientes sobre su regazo. _

_-Bueno… esto es…- su pie se movía con desesperación golpeteando el suelo, y en su rostro una sonrisa leve se formaba sobre sus labios. –Esto es algo vergonzoso…- jugueteó más con sus dedos, y Goten ladeó la cabeza sin entender. _

_-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó, mirando el tranquilo rostro de Trunks salpicarse de rojo. _

_-No, bueno, es algo complicado…- se aclaró la garganta, mientras mordía levemente sus labios. – ¿Recuerdas aquel concierto al aire libre? – preguntó, recibiendo un leve asentimiento. –Necesito que digas que irás… pero que no vayas…- Goten jadeó en sorpresa e incomprensión, reacomodándose en su lugar y mirando al suelo unos segundos. _

_-¿Qué? – fue lo que atinó a decir, y su amigo titubeó unos segundos. _

_-Es sobre Marron…- dijo finalmente, y una sensación extraña corrió dentro del pecho de Goten. –Yo… yo me declararé a ella en el concierto… por eso necesito que hagas esto por mí, amigo…- El moreno se mordió la mejilla por dentro, para así evitar soltar algún sonido que delatara el ardor en su interior. _

_-S-sí… claro… yo… no hay problema…- sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos solo por un momento antes de bajar de nuevo la mirada, tratando de evitar mostrar lo que sentía. _

_-Genial, sabía que podía contar contigo…- palmeó su espalda, para luego levantarse, tomando su mochila y caminando al edificio donde tomarían clases. –Vamos…- dijo, colgándose el maletín detrás del hombro, sin percatarse de que el otro no lo seguía. _

_[…]_

_Su corazón latía hasta el punto en que no la dejaba escuchar, sus manos temblaban y de su agarre no soltaba el celular, donde acababa de recibir la extraña y pronta noticia de que Goten no iría. Sonaba cruel, pero estaba agradecida por eso. Muy, muy agradecida. Miró al frente, topándose con la espalda de Trunks, quien lucía una linda chaqueta negra, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía demasiado bien fuera del uniforme escolar. Se sonrojó ella sola, bajando la mirada de nuevo al suelo, sin percatarse de que la fila había comenzado a avanzar y se había quedado parada como tonta a la mitad. _

_-Marron…- escuchó su nombre en aquella voz, y dio un salto al sentir la mano de él sobre la suya. –Vamos…- le susurró, y la rubia miró avergonzada a las personas a su alrededor, comenzando a avanzar guiada por el chico. _

_Sabía que la había tomado de la mano para conducirla, pero a pesar de estar ahora detenidos no había soltado su agarre, y eso lograba ponerla aún más nerviosa. Estaba en el dilema ahora, entre apretar más fuerte o dejar que el tacto suave la llevara. Al final no pudo hacer nada, y la fila comenzó a moverse otra vez, y Trunks tuvo que soltarla para pasar por la revisión antes de entrar al área asignada. _

_Los dos pasaron al interior del sitio, acomodándose debajo de un árbol, tomando lugar sobre el pasto, sin molestarse siquiera en sacar la manta que la chica había procurado cargar. Ella bajó los ojos directo al pasto, sin saber cómo romper esa atmósfera. Era lo que siempre había querido, desde que lo recordaba, Trunks siempre había sido aquel príncipe con el que soñaba. Era guapo e inteligente, caballeroso, tímido, tierno… lo era todo. La palabra perfección corría en sus pensamientos, siempre había parecido eso para ella. Perfecto, el chico de cualquier cuento de hadas, el que cualquiera deseaba en su vida. Y los recuerdos la inundaban ahora, todas aquellas miradas, palabras, momentos. _

_Habían crecido juntos, jugado, peleado, pero siempre juntos. Y Trunks se había encargado de que cada uno de sus momentos fuera inolvidable. Estaba más que enamorada, le encantaba esos ojos azules que le atravesaban el alma, ese rostro serio, comprensible, estudioso, responsable pero aventurero. Y se preguntaba ahora si estar solos ahora era un sucio juego de la vida, o es que era el destino. Estaba más que insegura, y miedosa de que él notara cuan nerviosa estaba. _

_-Es una lástima que a Goten lo hayan castigado justo hoy…- comentó Trunks para romper el hielo, sonriendo divertido con la idea. _

_-Pero como no, ese Goten siempre anda haciendo locuras…- respondió, riendo brevemente para relajarse ella misma. _

_Trunks suspiró, agradeciendo a todas las deidades al ser bendecido y poder apreciar tan bella sonrisa. Algo similar a un ángel. Tembló en su sitio, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando al frente como si de verdad le importara. Su corazón latía rápido, y estaba en la escena que siempre se había imaginado. Solos, por fin solos. ¿Cómo haría eso ahora? Robó un par de miradas desde el rabillo del ojo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Lucía fenomenal, siempre lo hacía, y no recordaba ya el tiempo que llevaba pensándolo, quizá desde que jalaba sus colitas rubias cuando niños. _

_La música comenzó, y un par de canciones pasaron mientras el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse, y su mano se deslizó por el suelo hasta encontrar la de ella, quién saltó con el contacto, pero no se apartó. –Marron…- habló, y sus ojos se encontraron en el momento, penetrando profundo en los del otro. –Yo… tú… bueno, nosotros…- ella rió divertida, encantada por ese nerviosismo y timidez del chico. _

_-Yo también te quiero, Trunks…- se adelantó ella, y el chico se puso colorado, pero no apartó más la mirada. Se acercaron, y finalmente juntaron sus labios en un beso, lento, corto, bello. Uno que llegaba al fondo de cada uno, que removía por completo sus corazones. _

_-Marron, tu… tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó, y quizá estaba de más, pero el chico no dejaba de ser un caballero. La muchacha sintió, sin poder formular frase de tanta felicidad. -Oh… Marron… no voy a dejarte ir… nunca…- prometió en un susurro frente a su rostro. _

* * *

Despertó pesadamente, y se sentía más desgastado que alguna otra vez. Pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro, viajando sus ojos casi grises a su lado, cosa que se había vuelto costumbre después de tantas veces. Contempló a una nueva mujer, la cual no recordaba con claridad su nombre, de hecho apenas y recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se puso de pie, juntando su ropa del suelo. Tal vez necesitaba una ducha, pero esperaría hasta llegar a su departamento.

Miró el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer, desnudo y tendido sobre la cama. Recorrió de arriba hacia abajo la delgada figura, y a su cabeza llegaron recuerdos de lo que su mente había jugado durante la apasionada noche. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar el momento en que esos ojos rojos de la mujer se volvían azules, brillantes, jóvenes, hermosos rubíes celestes. Se dio la vuelta, andando hasta la salida y recogiendo su chaqueta de cuero negra del suelo en la entrada de aquel apartamento.

Caminó una cuadra hasta encontrar su Impala negro aparcado en un callejón, alejado de todo y de todos, un modelo demasiado viejo como para ser atractivo para cualquier humano de esa ciudad. Subió en él y se colocó sus lentes oscuros, mirándose por el reflejo del retrovisor y dándose uno que otro cumplido a sí mismo. Arrancó, pensando ir al centro de la ciudad a descansar, pero cambió el rumbo del volante, comenzando a alejarse de aquel bullicio, adentrándose cada vez más a la carretera vacía que conectaba a una capital con la otra.

Llegó hasta la orilla de un bosque, en donde entró por un camino improvisado de tierra entre los árboles. Detuvo su auto frente a una enorme casa de madera, con aires entre elegantes y campesinos, era impresionante, tres pisos largos y anchos, perfecto para alguien perfecto. Alguien como él, claro. Sonrió para sus adentros con esa idea, llegando hasta la puerta de la casa, _su _casa. El piso de baldosa brillaba bajo sus pies, dando eco a los leves tacones de sus zapatos de marca, perfectamente pulidos y lustros que cargaba.

Siempre era conciliador estar ahí de vuelta. Subió hasta el segundo piso, en donde su enorme habitación personal estaba, en donde desparramó su ropa sobre el suelo y se metió a la tina de baño personal. Sus ojos miraron al techo adornado elegantemente por algunas piezas de madera pintada, necesitaba pensar, pensar muy atentamente en lo que iba a hacer ahora. Necesitaba algo, a alguien.

A Marron para ser precisos.

Había tenido a muchas, muchas chicas, al grado de que había dejado de contarlas. Pero jamás había sentido un deseo como el que palpitaba en su cuerpo ahora. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de tener a una tan cerca. ¿Era acaso que era tan hermosa? No, o no estaba seguro… había algo en sus pensamientos que le decía había muchas más lindas, muchas más favorecidas físicamente. No era alguien especial. ¿Qué era, entonces? Había algo extraño en sus ojos, algo atrapante, algo que lo hacía querer mirarlos. ¿Pero qué?

Salió de la tina, envolviéndose únicamente de la parte de abajo en una toalla blanca que yacía colgada en un perchero. Avanzó por el cuarto, descalzo, sin importarle que mojase el suelo en su andar. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró el pedazo de papel que había dejado sobre el mueble hacía dos noches. El nombre de la chica estaba escrito en la parte inferior del número. Ese nombre. El que no había podido sacarse. El que nombraba aquel rostro que entre más minutos pasaban más lo pensaba.

Tomó el teléfono del mismo mueble al lado de la lámpara, sosteniéndolo en una mano mientras con la otra agarraba el pedazo de papel. No estaba seguro si debía llamarla, por lo general su egocentrismo lo movía y terminaba por dejar pasar vario tiempo, "hacerse desear", como él decía. Pero el que se estaba deshaciendo en deseo era él, y estaba casi seguro de que a ella las cosas como "sexo convencional" no le iba. Su rostro era demasiado dulce como para pensar algo así.

Y eso era lo que lo ponía en Jaque, no era como si fuera a tener sexo si la veía, pero debía admitir que tampoco era como si lo deseara demasiado. Quizá otro café en algún lado y una buena charla le vendría bien. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, marcando el número de aquella chica, y sintiéndose estúpido realmente, no esperaba siquiera que ella hubiese pasado esos días pensando tanto en él como él en ella.

-_¿Bueno? _– la voz sonó del otro lado, y era la de un ronco señor, quizás un anciano.

-Ah… ¿Marron? – preguntó a sabiendas de que no era así, extrañándose y revisando con la mirada de nuevo el teléfono que se suponía era de celular.

-_Oh… si… espera… ¡Marron, querida!_ – gritó, y el androide tuvo que separarse de la bocina por el estruendo. –_Abuelo, ¿Por qué tienes mi celular?_ – se escuchó la voz de la chica, y después de un ajetreo finalmente contestó. - ¿_Sí? ¿Quién habla?_ – Diecisiete titubeó un momento, su voz algo enojada le resulto demasiado… ¿familiar?

-Ah… Hola, soy eh… Keita… - se maldijo por medio olvidarse del nombre que se había adaptado, sintiéndose nervioso repentinamente. –El sujeto de la cafetería…- se apresuró a decir ante el silencio del otro lado.

-_Ah… sí, sí sé quién eres…_ \- soltó una leve risita. –_Me da gusto que llamaras, creí que no lo harías…_\- declaró en voz más baja, y después volvió a soltar otra leve risa, y Diecisiete por primera vez no supo si se reía de la emoción, o se estaba burlando de él.

-Je, bueno, dije que lo haría… ¿No? – se palmeó la frente, pero de inmediato compuso su postura. –Bueno, yo… quería preguntarte si… ya sabes, podríamos salir…- apretó la quijada, preguntándose a dónde demonios había ido toda la seguridad que lo acompañaba.

-_Ammm… bueno, estoy algo ocupada hoy… ¿Qué tal mañana?_ – El androide parpadeó, ni siquiera estaba hablando de ese mismo día, habría creído que debía formarse para sacar un lugar entre sus cosas y que debía esperar semanas. Pero no podía ser más afortunado.

-¡Perfecto! – respondió, tratando de no sonar tan emocionado. -¿Quieres que pase por ti a tu casa…? –

-_¡No! ¡A mi casa no!_ – se apresuró a decir, y el muchacho no entendió, no era como si supiese donde quedaba en primer lugar. –_Digo… Eh… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería de aquel día?_ – preguntó, pero continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta. – ¿Como a las cinco te parece? – el chico balbuceó algo, pero luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, claro, está perfecto, te estaré esperando… hasta mañana entonces…- soltó más tranquilamente.

-_Ok, nos vemos entonces…-_ terminó y colgó.

El chico suspiró, dejando el aparato sobre la madera. Era extraño, se sentía extraño, era como si algo, profundo, o dormido dentro de sí despertara. Algo que había olvidado… o querido olvidar. Se recostó a lo ancho del colchón, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza. No parecía haber ninguna razón en particular para su interés, ni para esa serie de recuerdos que acosaban su mente sin relación. Otra serie de cosas que no tenían razones.

* * *

_Salió después de casi un mes de haber estado acostado en el catre viejo que tenía por cama. Anduvo a pie por la orilla de la carretera, sin saber realmente a donde iba o porque lo hacía, solo necesitaba salir, ver, pensar, caminar, saber qué demonios haría, o seguía. Llegó hasta una ciudad, una grande, llena de personas, de edificios, de ruido de colores. Miró, detenido en la esquina de una calle, más de un auto que pasaba por ahí y que le resultaba verdaderamente atrayente, llenándolo de unas ganas de robarlos y estrellarlos contra unas cuantas construcciones. _

_Suspiró, recordándose a sí mismo a los guerreros Z, y que estaba peor que con las manos atadas, parecía que las tenía cortadas, esa bola de basuras lo hacía sentir un completo inútil, le habían robado toda la diversión en ese aburrido y lineal mundo. No podía volar cosas, no podía cometer genocidio, y según su hermanita, tampoco podía robar ni asaltar. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que haría? ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que pasaría los días? El bosque daba tranquilidad, pero también necesitaba diversión. _

_Mucha diversión. _

_Anduvo más por entre las calles, mezclándose entre la gente, entre todas esas débiles e inferiores personas, y lo hacía sentir incomodo el hecho de que se pudiese revolver, y que ellos ni se percataran de él, que ni siquiera lo voltearan a ver. Y que él no pudiera volarlos en pedazos. Sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando entre los transeúntes, sonriendo levemente al imaginárselos volando en pedazos, siendo torturados, implorando piedad. Un sonido agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y las personas corriendo y gritando lo llamaron aún más. _

_Giró sus ojos en busca de aquello que aquejaba a los de su alrededor, teniendo que moverse unos cuantos metros más para finalmente poder observar la escena. Era un lugar, uno el que conocía muy bien, la palabra "BANCO" relucía en la parte superior del sitio, y frente a él había dos sujetos, apuntando con grandes rifles a unas personas que permanecían arrodilladas bajo la punta de metal. Diecisiete guardó las manos en los bolsillos, atento a la escena, esperando como se desenlazaría la escena. _

_La policía llegó, pero otros dos tipos salieron del banco con las bolsas de dinero en las manos. Los dos primeros subieron en el auto, el cual arrancó, pero los últimos no llegaron a subir a tiempo, y la policía comenzó a corretearlos a pie, Diecisiete se hizo a un lado cuando uno de ellos pasó velozmente y se escondió en el callejón donde el muchacho estaba parado. El auto de los malhechores dio la vuelta, atropellando a más de un policía, rescatando a uno de sus amigos, el que había corrido en línea recta, y pasando entre dos patrullas mientras huían con la mitad del botín. _

_El androide esperó, y esperó, y esperó. Pero esos Perdedores Z no aparecieron por ningún lado. ¿Qué era eso? Se suponía que tenían el plante bajo control… ¿o no? Eso le habían dicho, que no podían hacer nada malo… que no podían matar o robar más. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca mientras se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y de la enorme pérdida de tiempo que habían sido todos esos meses. La muy estúpida de Dieciocho le había dicho eso no porque no pudieran de verdad, si no porque no "podían". Por esas reglas estúpidas y "Valores" humanos, esos a los que la rubia se había adaptado con facilidad. Que tonto era por haber entendido que lo matarían si lo hacía. _

_Lo único que debía hacer era no ser visto. Giró media vuelta sobre sus talones, mirando al sujeto que se escondía patéticamente tras una caja grande de basura, temblando y respirando con miedo. Dio un par de pasos hacia adentro del callejón, mirando como el tipo levantaba el arma defensivamente. Diecisiete sonrió, como hacía tiempo no sonreía, caminando con calma en su dirección. _

_-Dente ahí o te volaré los sesos, muchacho…- le advirtió, y el muchacho sonrió aún más. Le costó un segundo quitarle la pistola y el dinero de la mano, y otro más para disfrutar de la cara de terror que tenía antes de darle un golpe suave en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente con solo ese roce. Pensó en pulverizarlo, o matarlo con una esfera de energía, pero quizá eso sería muy obvio y notable de su parte, así que solamente lo dejó ahí. _

_[…]_

_Sonrió orgulloso, mirando cómo, donde había estado un cuarto repugnante, ahora se alzaba una construcción prometedora, contemplando a los trabajadores cargar madera y otras herramientas dirigidos por un arquitecto. Colocó las manos en su cintura, ansiando el momento en que finalmente estuviese terminada. Amaba lo cásico como eso, y como su Impala que había comprado, nada de capsulas, ni botones, ni súper tecnología, de hecho, después de tanto, de lo último que quería saber era sobre esa robótica e inteligencia artificial. _

_Pensó en la cara que pondría Dieciocho si mirara eso, si supiera que había encontrado la manera de obtener toda clase de lujos y seguir cumpliendo con sus más bajos caprichos, mostrarle que ya no estaba en lo mismo, que avanzaba. Pero luego la alegría en su rostro se desvaneció. "No" se dijo a sí mismo, no podía seguir pensando en ella, no podía seguir esperando el momento en que ella regresara. Aunque con eso soñara y lo deseara. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquel nombre y aquella persona, sencillamente ya no valía la pena. _

_Comenzó a alejarse, subiendo en su auto y comenzando a conducir a la ciudad, de todos modos tenía que quedarse en un hotel durante la construcción. Aparcó en una esquina, pensando en buscar uno lo suficientemente acuerdo a él a pie, y luego volver por su Impala. Pero durante su trayecto una voz conocida lo distrajo, haciéndolo frenar en seco y ocultarse detrás de un edificio. _

_-No te preocupes cariño, ya casi terminamos…- dijo la mujer, mientras caminaba un poco revisándose en el reflejo de un puesto. _

_-Está bien… no me importa…- respondió un chico, asomándose desde la orilla de las cajas que sostenía. _

_Diecisiete jadeó, ocultándose un poco más mientras seguía atento. –Todo iría mejor si me hubiera acompañado Vegeta, pero tenía que ponerse como una bestia…- refunfuñó, andando hasta entrar por una puerta de cristal. _

_Los conocía, los había visto antes. El niño era el hijo de Goku, y la mujer era esa Bulma. Pensó en marcharse, pero la curiosidad le entró, había pasado ya más de un año desde que no había visto a ninguno de ellos, y encontrárselos por casualidad le resultó… interesante. Le hacía recordar buenos momentos. Los esperó cerca de ahí, y después de unos minutos volvieron a salir, la mujer sacó uno de esos autos en capsulas y el hijo de Goku colocó todo lo que llevaba en las manos en la parte trasera. _

_El auto arrancó, y el androide los siguió hasta un poco después, emprendiendo el vuelo en un callejón vacío, andando con perfil bajo a la distancia. La enorme construcción de la Corporación Capsula se formó ante sus ojos, y bajó para esconderse en el techo de uno de los edificios. Su cuerpo tembló cuando vio a Vegeta, hablando a gritos con esa mujer, se preguntaba qué pensaría si supiera que estaba ahí. Las dos figuras caminaron, y tuvo que pasar a ponerse detrás de unos altos árboles, mirando algo que no le agradó. _

_Había una especie de reunión, y desde Cell que no veía a todos esos gusanos juntos. Pero eso no le sorprendió, al parecer había nuevas escorias que se unían. Dos bebés, uno levemente más grande que el otro, pues el de cabellos negros, iguales a Goku, aún se sostenía de los brazos de la que intuyó era su madre. De hecho recordaba haber visto su imagen antes. Pero eso no le molestó demasiado, de hecho que la bola de descerebrados se hiciera cada vez más grande le daba exactamente lo mismo. _

_Lo que lo dejó sin aire fue la silueta femenina que encontró observando al niño de cabello lavanda jugando en el patio. Era ella – Ella— con sus cabellos del color del sol, con sus ojos pálidos, estaba ahí. Dicen que la curiosidad mata al gato, y por lo mismo se había encontrado con quien menos quería hacerlo. Sentada en medio de todos, como si perteneciera a su grupo, como si se hubiesen vuelto lo mismo. Y algo dentro de él se rompió al pensar que así era. _

_Entonces calló en cuenta de que en verdad, el que no necesitaba del otro era Dieciocho. La que estaba bien era ella, la que lo había olvidado era ella. Y no él. Se reprochó aquellas veces que había esperado a que su hermana volviese a su lado, que se iba a arrepentir y que sin dudarlo caería de nuevo en sus brazos. Pero no. No iba a volver jamás. No iba a pasar. Tenía una vida, y se veía feliz en ella. No como él. No como su soledad. Era ella la que le mostraba silenciosa que el perdedor entre los dos había sido él. _

_Negó, asqueado con la idea de que pudo haber acabado así, metido con todos esos. Definitivamente tener amistades de ese tipo no iba consigo. Pero una voz en su mente le susurró que tampoco iba con su hermana. Y sin embargo estaba ahí. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella antes de largarse de ese sitio, echándole un vistazo por lo que quería que fuera, la última vez. Debía admitir que la encontraba más… ¿Gordita? Pero en sus ojos, iguales a los suyos, se veían diferentes, les faltaba esa frialdad que compartían, esa oscuridad. Ahora solo brillaban, al igual que su sonrisa al mirar a ese crío tropezando mientras su madre le daba una pelota. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, tratando de no pensar en la fortuna de cada uno, ni en esos ojos cargados de felicidad e inocencia. _

_[…]_

_Unos temblores lo sacaron de sus sueños, haciéndolo sentirse un poco asustado después de muchos años. Miró por la ventana, y una luz dorada brillo en medio del bosque. Se preguntó si otra amenaza como Majin Buu estaba atacando de nuevo la tierra, y que tenía que ver a esos payasos luchar de nuevo. Sintió curiosidad después de varios minutos de silencio sin que otra lucha de golpes retumbara la tierra o más luces de energía, así que se colocó una chaqueta sobre su pijama y se aventuró al bosque. _

_Caminó con cautela, esperando a que un monstruo de verdad no estuviera por ahí y terminara siendo polvo en un instante. Avanzó y decidió levitar después de un par de árboles que encontró tirados y algo chamuscados, temiendo y pensando fastidiosamente si tendría que pelear justo en medio de la noche. Se detuvo, cuando una molestosa voz sonó cerca. – ¡Esto dejó de ser divertido, Goten! – gritó el muchacho, comenzando a juntar una esfera de energía en su mano. _

_Diecisiete se ocultó detrás de un árbol, a una altura considerable del suelo. Era el hijo de Vegeta, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Trunks, y ese Goten era el hijo de Goku, babidi les había enviado imágenes mentales a todos y tenía una clara idea de cómo debía lucir el muchacho solo dos años después. La pregunta era que demonios hacían ahí, y que demonios pretendía lanzando energía como loco por doquier, ¿Qué clase de juegos tenían esas bestias? _

_-¡Si no sales ahora lanzaré más esferas! – amenazó el muchacho a la nada, mientras soltaba otra bola de energía y destruida unos árboles dejando un claro en medio del bosque. -¡he dicho que me rindo! ¡Sal de una vez! – volvió a gritar, dando un par de pasos más. Diecisiete descendió, pisando una rama sobre el suelo por error. - ¡Ya te oí! – Trunks saltó, lanzando tres poderes en ráfaga. _

_El androide apenas alcanzó a esquivarlos, ocultándose prontamente en otros árboles que permanecían intactos, poniendo la oscuridad a su favor. Agradeció que no tuviera energía legible, y que para los guerreros fuera invisible. El hijo de Vegeta se frenó en el aire, buscando con la mirada sobre el suelo y entre los escombros algún rastro de movimiento, o de algo. –Quizá fue un animal…- murmuró el muchacho, bajando al suelo y volviendo a caminar. -¡Goten! ¡Se acabó el juego! ¡Sal ahora y no te haré nada! – Diecisiete suspiró en alivio, pensando en que debía dejar a ese par de tontos hacer lo que quisieran y volver a su casa de una vez. _

_Levitó y se movió a gran velocidad estando a solo unos pocos metros de llegar a su morada, pero una luz iluminó el suelo y giró pronto sobre sí mismo para contemplar cuatro esferas que se dirigían hacia él. No eran muy fuertes, y quizá si las recibía de frente no le harían ni un rasguño, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que si lo evadía, su casa a un par de metros de ahí acabaría en escombros, y que si lo frenaba o recibía de lleno, los semi-saiyajins se darían cuenta de su presencia. _

_No tenía mucho en que pensar en realidad, y sin esperar más levantó un brazo, bateó la primer esfera, haciendo lo mismo con las otras que le seguían, lanzándolas hacia el cielo, en donde no dañaban el bosque, pero que por desgracia también eran más visibles. Tuvo dos segundos para escabullirse y esconderse antes de que a la velocidad más rápida que podía, antes de que Trunks iluminara con su presencia. _

_-¿Qué pasó? – se preguntó, mirando aun el cielo por donde su ataque se había sido desviado. – ¡Goten! ¡¿Tú hiciste eso?! – exclamó sin obtener respuesta, si había sido él debió de haber usado al menos un poco de su energía. -No hay nadie aquí… - murmuró, bajando y escudriñando el sitio con sus ojos azules. _

_Diecisiete se contrajo entre los árboles, incluso dejando de respira, mirando con sigilo al chico. Los ojos de Trunks se movieron, y por un segundo creyó que lo había visto, pero no pasó, su mirada siguió vagando. –Sé que hay alguien aquí… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, avanzando, por desgracia, en su dirección. –Contesta o volaré este lugar…- su mano brillo, y los ojos de Trunks se centraron justo en el espacio en donde él estaba. Era imposible, pero parecía como si el chico tuviera una idea de donde estaba. _

_-¡Trunks! – el hijo de Goku aterrizó a sus espaldas, y la estela de energía se consumió entre los dedos del mayor. -¡Disculpa! ¡Mi papá vino por mí y no pude decirte nada! ¡Mi mamá está muy enojada, dice que la tuya también vámonos ahora! – le dijo tomando a su amigo del brazo y tirando de él, pero este no se movió. _

_-Hay algo ahí, Goten… puedo sentirlo…- le informó, y el moreno volteó en esa dirección, buscando rápidamente con los ojos. _

_-No siento nada Trunks, aquí no hay nada…- volvió a tirar, pero el de cabellos lavanda continuó en su sitio. _

_-Sé que hay alguien, es fuerte… esquivó mis ataques…- Goten parpadeó en sorpresa e incomprensión, pero agitó la mano en el aire tratando de quitarle importancia. _

_-No creo, no debe haber nada… ahora vámonos o nos va a ir muy mal…- Finalmente Trunks cedió avanzando de reversa y tratando aun de ver en esa oscuridad. Se giró y los dos alzaron el vuelo._

_-Mira que tele-transportarse… con razón no te sentía…- comentó casualmente, mientras se volvían luces difusas en el cielo. El androide suspiró, eso sí que había estado cerca. _

_[…]_

_Nuevamente estaban ahí, era la tercera vez si mal no lo recordaba, la cuarta si tomaba en cuenta la vez que casi destruyen su casa. Por suerte ya no tenían juegos extremos como antes, pero por eso no dejaban de ser tan irritantes. De nuevo la curiosidad había ganado, y estaba ahí, levitando a centímetros del suelo culto tras la maleza de las plantas, mirándolos fundir bombones en el fuego y contar absurdas historias de terror. _

_-Mejor ya hay que dormir, Trunks… - dijo Goten después de una historia narrada por su amigo. _

_-¡No seas cobarde! – le dijo el otro, soltando una risa que duró poco. Sus ojos azules se movieron rápido, y Diecisiete podía jurar que miraron en su dirección, y de hecho, no era la primera vez tampoco. _

_Las veces anteriores que habían ido ahí, en las que también fue a curiosear, el muchacho de cabello lila parecía predecirlo, pero sin llegar a verlo. Lanzaba miradas a la oscuridad y se mantenía al tanto de cualquier movimiento, el androide casi estaba seguro de que sabía que algo andaba ahí. Y que era quizá la razón por la que habían vuelto, esos saiyajins no tenían limites, siempre querido saber y tener todo. _

_-No soy cobarde… es… es solo que tengo mucho sueño…- respondió, pero el otro no prestó atención, estaba buscando con desesperación entre el paisaje. _

_-Bien… como quieras…- Goten se movió y se tapó entre el enredón que llevaba. Trunks vació una taza de agua sobre el fuego, y todo su claro quedó en penumbras, imitando a su amigo y recostándose en su propio sitio, tardando un par de minutos para decidirse en cerrar los ojos finalmente. _

_Diecisiete no se fue, espero el aproximado de una hora hasta que estuvo seguro de que los dos niños dormían. Voló despacio, deteniéndose sobre la figura de Trunks, levantando una mano y pensando en lo fácil que sería volarlo, moriría y no sabría siquiera que había pasado. Pero de sobra sabía que era mala idea, Goten posiblemente lo encontraría y mataría ahí mismo, y si no lo hacía, Vegeta y los demás se encargarían de despedazarlo. No le quedaba más que esperar. _

_Se sentó en el tronco que había sostenido a los muchachos, tomando un malvavisco y comiéndolo despacio. Que estúpida escena era esa, pero estaba bien, a los enemigos debía tenérseles cerca, y esos mocosos le estaba ahorrando el trabajo. Miró a Trunks, y luego a Goten, eran bastante fuertes para su edad, debía pensar muy detenidamente en algo si quería llegar a volarlos en pedazo. Los muy imbéciles no sabrían ni que los golpeo. _

_Esta vez no sería más el olvidado. _

_Los exterminaría, y las razones le sobraban. Incluso a ella, la eliminaría, a ellos por quitársela y a ella por traicionarlo. Quizá erraba al seguir pensando en esa mujer, pero eran los únicos dos iguales en el mundo, los que estaban destinados a estar juntos y sobrepasarlo todo, además, no recordaba nada de su vida antes de ser un androide, y lo más cercano a un ser querido había sido su hermana. Pero se había largado con esos, los prefirió a ellos antes que a él. Y eso no iba a perdonárselo nunca. _

_Trunks gimió en su sitio, y el humano sintético volteó a verlo, notando como solo se retorcía en sus sueños. Abrió la boca, mientras balbuceaba algo, palabras que no tenían sentido. Diecisiete sonrió, tomando otro dulce de la bolsa y deseando que sus sueños fuesen tormentosos. Pero definitivamente no se esperaba lo que escuchó. _

_-Di-Dieciocho…- soltó, seguido de un suspiro, y el androide se quedó frío. ¿Había oído bien? Sí, estaba seguro de eso, entonces, ¿Estaría hablando de su hermana? No lo sabía, pero a menos que Trunks soñase con ese número aleatoriamente en una cuenta matemática, estaba más que seguro que la rubia estaba en sus sueños. Además, ellos tenían una relación estrecha en sus familias, ¿No? O… ¿Acaso había alguna razón diferente? _

* * *

_NF. _Hola, gracias por los comentarios, como tenía adelantado este cap actualicé pronto. Diosa de la muerte, Crystalinah, Andy, veniikunkun y CarXx, mil gracias, también a bulmitaouji por seguir. Me animaron mucho, es el primer fic heterosexual que hago, y perdonen si no hubo romance en este cap, pero es que hay muchas ´´cositas/sorpresitas´´ jeje. Nos vemos la siguiente semana!


	3. Cita

No sé si no acepta el formato de mis separaciones, pero improvisé en el pasado. Corchetes es cambio de escena, pero sobre lo mismo. Línea de ceros es cambio futuro/pasado (a parte de la cursiva) o cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

* * *

**Cita**

_-Vamos, solo trata de no mirarla así…- dijo Bulma en voz baja, mirando hacia el patio desde la ventana de la cocina. _

_-Lo siento… pero es inevitable… es que simplemente… rayos… me trae muchos recuerdos…- contestó el alto muchacho, lanzando otra fría mirada a la rubia que yacía afuera, sonriendo y hablando calmadamente con Krillin. _

_-Te entiendo bien, créeme... pero te aseguro que no hay ningún problema, Dieciocho es una de nosotros ahora…- explicó, y Trunks bajó la mirada, asintiendo una vez a su madre de esa línea temporal. _

_-Lo sé… es solo que fueron muchos años… toda mi vida… me cuesta, me cuesta mucho trabajo estar cerca, creer en ella…- se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los ojos de su "madre". _

_-No te pido que te lleves bien, ni mucho menos obligarte a tratarla, incluso, si no crees en ella no lo hagas, pero entonces cree en mí, confía en mi cuando te digo que no es ningún riesgo. Mírala… incluso ya hizo una familia con Krillin…- sonrió, lanzando una dulce mirada a Marron de apenas unos tres años, quien se escondía de Goten, quien trataba de mostrarle alguna clase de animal rastrero. _

_-Sí, se ven bastante tranquilos, bastante bien… pero yo no dejaría de vigilarla… no confió en esos androides… podría enloquecer, podría volver a matar en cualquier momento…- Bulma rió ante las palabras de su hijo, escuchándolas sencillamente irracionales, pero Trunks bufó, mirando con rostro severo a la mujer. –Prométeme que no van a quitarle la mirada de encima…- _

_-Ok, la estaré vigilando…- respondió medio bromista, guiñándole un ojo. _

_-Por muy bonita o encantadora que parezca, ese monstruo destruyó por completo mi mundo… - reiteró, como si la otra no lo supiera. –No deberían tomarla a la ligera…- volvió a decir, saliendo detrás de su madre por la puerta, de regreso a la pequeña reunión por tener al joven viajero del tiempo de visita. _

_Un pequeño Trunks salió finalmente de detrás de una barda, sosteniendo el jugo que había prometido llevar a su par de amigos. Miró por la ventana, contemplando a Dieciocho, la mujer que sabía era un androide, la que era madre de su mejor amiga, incluso sabía que había llegado a ser mala… pero, ¿Tan mala? –No hay que quitarle los ojos de encima…- repitió las palabras de su alter ego, preguntándose si aquello que decía podía volverse remotamente real. –Ni por muy bonita que sea…- _

_[….]_

_No sabía que era eso, llevaba años de conocerla, años de verla… años de vigilarla. ¿Por qué le costaba trabajo mirarla ahora? Frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventana de Kame-House hacía la orilla de la playa, tratando de distraer su mente con otra cosa. -¡hey Trunks! – escuchó la voz de su amigo, quién estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá. -¿Qué te pasa? Te estoy hablando…- le dijo, inflando una mejilla en un acto infantil. _

_-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? – prestó atención, tratando de ignorar a la mujer que se paseaba en la otra habitación. _

_-Oh, te pregunté que qué te parecía el suéter de Marron, ¿Verdad que se ve más bonita? – Goten lució una sonrisa inocente, y el hijo de Vegeta le prestó atención a su amiga, quién se sonrojó de inmediato, ante el comentario, y ante el escudriño del mayor. _

_-Ah, si… se ve hermosa… - respondió como si fuera nada, dando un leve asentimiento. Marron se sonrojó al límite, y Goten dio un leve saltó en su lugar. _

_-¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! – exclamó contento, sonriéndole a la chica frente a ellos. _

_-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y cállate de una vez! – gritó ella, moviendo sus ojos nerviosos a Trunks, pero este estaba atento de nuevo al exterior, ignorando por completo la nueva conversación que Goten comenzaba. _

_Miró por el rabillo de su ojo de nuevo a la cocina, en donde su mamá, Chi-Chi, Videl y A-18 se movían apuradas, colocando cosas y transportándolas a la mesa, en donde apenas y cabían los guerreros Z. Pero a él no le importaba más que ella, la mujer de ojos claros, casi carentes de coloración, fríos, atrayentes. No podía dejar de mirar a esa máquina. Se maldijo por dentro, mirándola y comparándola con las otras mujeres ahí. Su mamá y Chi-Chi podían ser bonitas, pero ya no tanto, la edad les pesaba, se notaba. Videl podía ser joven, pero le faltaba ese algo, la elegancia, la madurez, la feminidad marcada en el cuerpo, en la presencia. _

_¿Por qué tenía que lucir así? Tan joven, tan fresca, tan bella, incambiable… La palabra que la describía no le gustaba, y desde hacía ya mucho tiempo seguía queriéndose engañar con que la vigilaba. ¿Vigilaba de qué? A su edad podía destrozarla sin esfuerzo. La mayoría de los ahí presentes podían hacerlo con una mano. En el fondo sabía que eso había quedado atrás. Hacía mucho, mucho. Pero no podía admitir que era. Lo sabía, pero no lo diría, no podía… es decir, ella era una señora, ¿No? Aunque no lo pareciera lo era. _

_Una adulta, casada, y con una hija. Eso. Y él apenas había cumplido los quince. No sabía qué edad tenía Dieciocho, y por lo que tenía entendido ella tampoco. Era un androide, y estaba condenada a parecer siempre una joven, una muñequita sin defectos por la eternidad. Una señorita joven, muy joven. Trunks se permitió sonreír levemente, sin poder evitar pensar que en unos años se vería igual que ella. Parecerían de la misma edad. Y retorcidamente le gustaba ese pensamiento. _

_No sabía que de tantas cosas, cumpleaños y fechas especiales estaban festejando esta vez, era algo relacionado con el aniversario de algo… o de alguien. No le importaba. De hecho ni siquiera tenía ánimos de ir, y no lo habría hecho de no ser por ella. Porque la vería y esta vez no estaba usando a su amiga de pretexto para aparecerse por ahí. Debía admitir que se estaba volviéndolo un poco loco, bueno, tal vez mucho, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el androide era realmente atractiva ya se había diagnosticado locura. Pero esta vez sí que estaba fuera de su mismo. Día con día crecía un instinto, una sensación que lo hacía querer romper esa barrera, ese espacio, esa diferencia que lo mantenía a raya de hacer algo más. _

_Pero no podía, y eso lo frustraba en demasía, en no ser más que un niño. Inmaduro, joven, "el amigo de su hija" quería ser otra cosa, quería que aquellos ojos grisáceos le voltearan a ver. Chi-Chi llamó a todos a la mesa, e incluso su padre se movió del umbral de la puerta para reunirse con esos a los que se la pasaba llamando "insectos". Se movió casi por inercia, siguiendo a sus dos compinches que avanzaban a la mesa, o las tres mesas juntas, todas llenas de comida, en donde apenas y se sentaron, pues ya no cabía nadie más, Yamcha, los Son, Roshi, Tien y los demás ocupaban y acaparaban todo el sitio. _

_El joven muchacho se sentó, por muy incómodo que estuviera la comida era algo que siempre lo volvía débil, su herencia saiyajin, como lo decía su madre. Así que en nada estaba comiendo a prisa, sintiéndose menos mal al notar que su padre, Goku y Goten comían menos decente que él, excluyendo a Gohan, quien era demasiado educado como para atascarse como ellos. Entre su vistazo se topó con los ojos de Dieciocho sobre él, ella que siempre mantenía un semblante serio y casi inmutable se estaba riendo… con él. _

_Bajó la mirada, sin poder sentir esa calidez en sus mejillas, tratando de actuar normal y seguir comiendo. Pero la sentía ahí, sus ojos, sobre él. Era extraño, sabía que no podía sentir su energía, nadie de ahí podía, y sin embargo ese cosquilleo, ese sudor frío que le resbalaba en la espalda, aquel escozor en la columna, lo sentía verdaderamente, era ella. Su presencia, su sensación, su cercanía. Era de Dieciocho. Lo sabía, pero no era algo que podía decir, ¿Cómo explicaría que de un momento a otro era el único que podía sentir lo que nadie más? _

_Volvió sus ojos a la mujer, la cual seguía mirándolo esta vez con una sonrisa un poco más grande. Trunks arrugó el entrecejo, no estaba molesto, pero su pinta de chico mal criado no podía desmoronarse tan fácil. La rubia sonrió ladinamente ante su gesto, cruzando sus manos al frente con ese toque retador que la caracterizaba, desafiando al angostar sus ojos claros. El chico estaba a punto de decir algo, preguntarle que rayos hacia viéndolo, en verdad lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. –No cabe duda que eres todo un saiyan… - comentó, y Trunks alzó una de sus cejas, sin comprender a que iba eso. –Saliste igual que tu padre…- se burló, y el príncipe saiyajin volteó a verle, mandándole unos ojos asesinos. _

_-¿Igual? ¿Igual cómo? – preguntó sin darse cuenta, pero por suerte había demasiado ruido como para que alguien notase su extraño interés, en lugar de solo despotricar algo a su favor. Vegeta le envió una mirada en desacuerdo, la cual su hijo ignoró, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer. _

_-Pues… físicamente… y en tu forma de comer… - soltó una risa discreta, dejando ir lo que realmente quería decir. - Gracias al cielo no te pareces tanto en su actitud de mono escandaloso y su despreciable genio…- mandó una mirada discreta al príncipe, quién golpeó levemente la mesa. _

_-Cállate de una vez mujer de hojalata, si no quieres que…- Bulma colocó un tazón más grande de carne frente a su marido, mandándole una sonrisa forzada, el prefecto disfraz de un "Cierra la boca". Vegeta arrugó la frente, mirando a la rubia con una amenaza, continuando con su comida antes de que Goku terminase con todo. _

_Trunks resopló, bajando la mirada a su plato ya casi vacío. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Él parecido a su papá? Comió más a prisa, ya sin tanto cuidado, frunciendo el ceño por lo ocurrido y si hubiese podido verse en ese instante, se habría dado cuenta de que la humana artificial tenía razón. En ese instante y con esa cara lucía igual que su padre. Se sintió algo incómodo con todo de nuevo, mirando esta vez a su padre, quién lejos estaba de llevarse bien con Dieciocho. Parecía guardarle mucho rencor, se preguntaba qué pensaría si… "No" Se dijo, negando con la cabeza y tratando de dispersar aquel pensamiento. _

_-Sí, hace mucho que no vemos a Trunks…- escuchó su nombre, volteando de inmediato a Gohan, quién contestaba alguno de los presentes. –La última vez fue hace mucho…- el chico ladeó una ceja, pero de inmediato entendió que no hablaban de él, sino del ´otro´ Trunks. _

_-Vaya, ¿Qué será de él? – preguntó Bulma con nostalgia, mirando al techo por unos momentos. _

_-Pues supongo que debe seguir defendiendo la tierra, ¡era un chico muy fuerte! – dijo Goku, como siempre, era lo único que le importaba. _

_-Ahora debe ser ya todo un hombre… ¡Me pregunto si ya seré abuela! – exclamó la mujer de cabello celeste, sosteniéndose las mejillas como si con eso pudiera detener su envejecimiento. _

_-Deja de decir estupideces mujer, Trunks es un niño…- le regañó, mirando a su hijo, dando a entender rápidamente de que aquel Trunks no tenía un vínculo real con ella. _

_-Bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero… - se corrigió, volviendo a sus ojos soñadores. –Él era tan bueno, incluso nos dejó hacer un viaje en su máquina del tiempo… - recordó, y Goku amplió sus ojos, prestando total interés de nuevo al asunto. _

_-¡Oh, sí! ¡Incluso pude conocerme! – exclamó emocionado, rememorando aquel viaje. –Fue genial haberme visto a esa edad… - sonrió ladinamente, un poco melancólico con eso. _

_-Sí, también recuerdo que lo desobedeciste…- regañó la dueña de la corporación, y Goku colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza, girando sus ojos a otro lado. _

_-No tienes remedio Goku…- murmuró la esposa del guerrero, soltando un suspiro y llevándose elegantemente algo a la boca. _

_-Sí, ¿No ves el riesgo que estabas corriendo al encontrarte contigo mismo? – le preguntó la dueña de C.C. y Goku movió sus manos en el aire, tratando de quitar la tensión del lugar. _

_-Bueno, yo en verdad no creo que haya hecho nada malo, además, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme encontrado conmigo cuando era niño…- dijo tranquilo, pero Bulma soltó un siseo de exasperación. _

_-No seas tonto, Goku, tu no lo recuerdas porque seguramente ahora existe una nueva línea temporal…- razonó colocándose un dedo en la barbilla. –Además, recuerda que podrías haber afectado la continuidad del espacio, es decir, encontrarte contigo mismo podría afectar el contenido molecular, o incluso la estabilidad de los individuos, como cuerpos o incluso en los espacios…- explicó, y Trunks frunció más el ceño, molesto por que hablaran de algo como eso y se olvidaran de que hacía unos pocos años él se encontraba entrenando en el jardín con su contraparte del futuro. _

_-Bueno, bueno, esperemos que nada de eso suceda… ¿Por qué no seguimos comiendo? – dijo Yamcha, sonriendo y mirando a todos con ojos de súplica. _

_Trunks una vez más volvió su atención a su último platillo, mientras las palabras de su propia madre se repetían en su mente. ¿Habría afectado en algo el encuentro entre ellos dos? No creía, todo en él seguía bien y normal, además, si algo tan terrible como eso pudiese pasar seguro su madre, tanto de esa línea como en la del futuro, harían lo posible por impedir aquel encuentro. Así que se tranquilizó, probablemente solo eran palabras para engañar y reprender a Goku, cosas que definitivamente no aplicaban en él… no era como en esas películas en donde se unían los dos cuerpos obligados a usar el mismo espacio… o uno de ellos se desvanecía… o morían… o algo por el estilo. Nada malo pasaría… ¿o sí? _

_Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en cosas tan tontas, terminando de una buena vez con la cena. La charla siguió entre todos, recordando los buenos momentos y los increíbles también, entre tanta palabrería se enteró de que festejaban cuatro años desde la destrucción de Majin Buu, pero simplemente ya no aguantó más, y aprovechando que el mundo entero estaba distraído, abandonó la pequeña casa, comenzando a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Necesitaba pensar y reorganizar sus ideas, tratar de sacarse todas las estupideces de la mente. _

_-Hay mucho ruido allá adentro, ¿No? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y se dio la vuelta alarmado. –Oye, tranquilo… vengo en son de paz…- se burló la androide, colocando las manos al frente. Trunks se dio cuenta que había adquirido una pose de pelea, así que se relajó, soltando un suspiro y girándose al frente. _

_Dieciocho se paró a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la inmensidad del océano. Trunks, inevitablemente se puso nervioso, era estúpido el hecho de haberse salido para huir de su presencia, y gracias a su mala suerte ella terminaba saliendo tras él, empeorando el asunto. Ahora estaban solos. La miró desde el rabillo del ojo, contemplando lo pálido que se veía su cabello en la noche, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos hermoso. Agradeció que a su edad estuviese ya casi de s altura, y que el panorama de su cabello revoloteando con el aire le quedara tan cerca. Incluso podía olerlo, tan dulce, combinado con esa fragancia de la brisa del mar. _

_-Oye, quería preguntarte…- habló la mujer, sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones, regresando sus ojos al frente y poniéndose firme como un soldado. –Bueno, eres buen amigo de Marron, ¿No? – preguntó, y Trunks arqueó una ceja sin entender a que venía eso. –Entonces… ¿Recuerdas que su cumpleaños es en dos semanas? – No, no tenía ni una idea de cuando era, y tampoco que le importara mucho, pero asintió, mirándola mientras la mujer se sentaba sobre el suelo, mandándole un vistazo para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo. _

_Trunks se sentó a su lado, con más distancia de la que le hubiera gustado, quedando con la vista al frente, al igual que la mujer. – ¿Qué hay con ello? – preguntó, esta vez sonando menos agresivo que durante la cena. La rubia asintió, tratando de retomar el hilo de las cosas. _

_-En fin, pensé que probablemente tú sabrías que cosa podría gustarle, ya sabes, para regalarle…- explicó, y el muchacho entendió a donde iba la cosa. _

_-Ah… bueno, yo no… creo que Goten sería un mejor consejero para eso…- se rió un poco nervioso, y Dieciocho lo miró vacilante un momento. _

_-De acuerdo, le pediré entonces a Goten que me acompañe a comprarlo mañana…- hizo afán de levantarse, pero Trunks se aferró a su brazo inesperadamente. _

_-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Iré yo! – La rubia soltó una risita victoriosa que ocultó del muchacho, tomando de nuevo su lugar en la arena. _

_-¿Seguro? – cuestionó, y Trunks asintió decidido. –Genial, entonces, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana a medio día en el centro comercial de Ciudad Satán? – preguntó, y el chico volvió a asentir como tonto. _

_-¡Hey! ¡Cariño! ¡Ven un momento! – gritó Krillin, parado en la puerta de la pequeña casa. _

_-¡Allá voy! – respondió en un gritó, girándose un momento más al menor. –Bien, asegúrate de pensar en algo…- le murmuró, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a la fiesta. _

_Dieciocho seguía con una leve sonrisa. Conocía de sobra los sentimientos de su hija, y estaba por demás decir que la chica estaba enamorada de Trunks, desde que eran unos niños, en realidad, pero toda esa ternura y timidez le impedía hacer algo, acercarse al muchacho y confesarle lo que sentía, o al menos coquetearle. La androide, en su lugar de madre, sentía que de algún modo podía ayudar a su hija. Llevaría a Trunks a comprarle algo bonito, que fuera algo súper especial de parte de los dos, y en su camino le enviaría más de quinientos mensajes subliminales al chico. En pocas palabras, era el juego donde básicamente ofrecía a su pequeño retoño colocándolo en bandeja de plata para ese ciego que no la notaba. Y a Dieciocho se le hacía muy divertido todo eso. _

_Era una lástima que no pudiese compartir su plan con Trunks, y que uno de los dos se hubiese quedado con la impresión equivocada. El muchacho sonrió a las estrellas en el firmamento, no sabía que quería Marron, de hecho ella le importaba una bolsa de pan duro, simplemente no podía dejar de repetirse, una y otra y otra vez dentro de su mentecita enferma, que tendía una cita. Una cita con Dieciocho… Dieciocho. _

_[…]_

_-Eh… no estoy muy segura… ¿De verdad crees que a Marron le guste una iguana? – preguntó Dieciocho, cruzada de brazos y mirando con esos aires de superioridad al animalito detrás del cristal. _

_-Sí, seguro… ya sabes… le gusta… todo eso…- Trunks agitó el brazo en el aire, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto del dichoso regalo, estaba harto, y no sabía que más estupideces o mentiras decir para que comprara algo de una buena vez. _

_Eso no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que había pensado, no había habido ni un momento en que Marron no saliese a colación, y el tema de la chica y las cosas que quería lo tenía mareado. ¿Qué rayos iba a saber él? ¿Qué no ella era la madre? Pensaba en que si hubiese sido mejor idea de que Goten acudiese en su lugar, pero el escote, los pantalones pegados y el simple rostro de Dieciocho, lo hacían cambiar de opinión inmediatamente. Por nada se hubiera perdido aquel deleite ocular. _

_-Si es así… entonces creo que llevaré una…- Trunks, sin ganas, asintió como tonto, pero luego su mente reaccionó lo que había oído. Miró al reptil, y se imaginó la cara de terror que pondría su amiga rubia cuando lo mirara. Le tenía miedo hasta las pequeñas lagartijas… ¿Qué diablos haría con una iguana? _

_Miró a la mujer de ojos claros acercarse al vendedor, colocando las manos en la cintura y mirando con curiosidad al espécimen. Trunks pensó, que de entre todas las tonterías y babosadas de niñas que había dicho que sí, (Que había sido el 90% del centro comercial), por qué demonios le había hecho caso en lo más absurdo y asquerosamente ridículo. Por su mente cruzó la idea de cancelar y decirle que estaba bromeando, pero dos ideas cruzaron su mente. Uno: Quedaría como un tonto mentiroso frente a Dieciocho. Dos: No podía esperar a ver la cara de terror que pondría Marron al ver a ese reptil. _

_Así que sonrió, descruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar al interior del local. –Espera, mejor compremos ese… es mucho más grande…- _

_Después de comprar a la iguana, los dos salieron del lugar avanzando un par de calles hasta que la mayor se detuvo en seco, girando sobre sus talones para ver al otro. -¿Qué tal si tomamos algo? – Trunks levantó la vista, quedándose tieso al sentirla tan cerca. –Vamos, yo pago… después de caminar tanto es lo menos que merecemos…- sonrió levemente, entrando al local frente al que se había detenido, sin esperar siquiera la respuesta del menor. _

_Trunks entró, preguntándose para que rayos pedía su opinión si iba a terminar haciendo lo que quisiera, pero al estar dentro, pareció emocionado. Tomar cualquier cosa en un lugar cualquiera era lo que había pensado en primer lugar, algo que más se asemejara a la palabra ´cita´. La rubia tomó asiento, y Trunks quedó frente a ella, compartiendo una mirada de unos momentos antes de que el mesero atendiera, repartiendo las cartas a cada uno. Dieciocho pido un jugo, y el mitad saiyan solo pudo decir "uno igual" su mente carecía de un pensamiento claro en ese momento. _

_La chica se abanicó con la carta, sonriéndole de lado al peli-lila. –Dime, Trunks, ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó casualmente, formulando en su mente las tácticas para incluir el tema de él y su hija. _

_-Bien… supongo…- contestó, tratando de calmar su ritmo cardiaco. _

_-Y… ¿Cómo vas… con las chicas? – preguntó algo incomoda con el tema, pero… ¡Es que ese chico estaba ciego o se hacía el tonto! _

_-¿He? Bueno… yo…- se rascó la mejilla, sintiendo miedo, ¿o felicidad? No estaba muy seguro. _

_-¡Lo sabía! ¡Hay alguien que te gusta, ¿verdad?! – le dijo con los ojos afilados, como si estuviese asaltando un banco y no charlando con un chico normalmente. _

_-Tal vez…- no sabía si la mujer iba por el mismo lado que él, y no quería quedar como idiota, así que contestaba lo menos especifico posible. _

_-¿Es bonita? – preguntó, y Trunks asintió, golpeándose internamente por admitir que había alguien. -¿Cómo es? – picoteó, quería saber de una buena vez, ya fuera física o emocionalmente, reconocería cualquier aspecto referente a Marron. _

_-Como… como… como tú…- hubo un silencio sepulcral, en donde incluso todo el lugar pareció quedar en silencio. Dieciocho parpadeó, fija en los ojos del muchacho, quien la veía duramente, tenía miedo, pero no iba a parecer un cobarde. Y la rubia se dio cuenta de su error. _

_-Ejem… bueno, querrás decir, se parece a mí… ¿No? – trató de apartar aquella idea que se formó en su cabeza, probablemente hablaban de Marron… al final de cuentas se parecían… ella era su hija…_

_-No. Eres tú – Afirmó, y no supo de donde había sacado suficiente valor para exteriorizar aquello. ¿Estaba loco? ¡¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a decirlo?! ¡¿Qué se suponía que diría ahora?! _

_-Ja, ja, ja, no bromees con eso…- la mujer artificial se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado mientras una sonrisa tambaleante se veía en su rostro. Pero Trunks guardó silencio, mirándola con potencia, entre su ceño fruncido y las facciones rudas que no dejaban espacio para dudar. –Trunks… yo soy una señora, y por si no te has dado cuenta soy casada… te paso en edad por toda una vida…- le dijo suavemente, girando su rostro de nuevo al frente. –Tú deberías, no sé… conseguirte a alguien de tu edad, alguien joven, alguien como mi hija… - esta vez ya no quería tomarla como ejemplo, u ofrecérsela, pero fue la primera idea que se le vino a la mente. _

_-Pero a mí me gustas tú – reiteró claramente, y los dos se asustaron de las palabras, aunque ni uno lo dejó ver. _

_-Eh… yo confió en que lo entiendas… - se puso de pie, levantando sus cosas. –Tengo que irme…- agregó avanzando a la salida con la iguana en una mano. Trunks suspiró, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento. No se sentía tan decepcionado, después de todo, en el fondo lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era que iba a hacer ahora. _

_[…]_

_-¡Pide un deseo! – gritó Goten, mientras Marron miraba las velas de su pastel. La rubia cerró los ojos, soplando y apagando el fuego de inmediato, mandando una sonrisa a la cámara, en donde su papá estaba documentando todo. _

_-¡Ahora abre tus regalos! – animó Launch de cabello azul, extendiendo el suyo propio a la chica. Marron asintió, buscando entre todos aquel que había estado esperando con ansias. _

_-Abriré primero el de mamá…- dijo emocionada, y el hijo de Bulma se puso atento. Quitó el envoltorio de una especie de jaula, pensando en que quizá sería un lindo pajarito. Soltó un grito de terror cuando miró a un horrible animalejo ahí dentro, extendiendo las manos al frente estando a nada de soltarlo. _

_-Trunks me ayudó a escogerlo…- anunció la madre, y Marron miró a su amigo, colorándose de ese tono rojizo. _

_-Entonces… ¡Entonces lo cuidaré mucho! – exclamó de repente, obligándose a abrazar la jaula con el animal. Trunks arrugó el entrecejo, un poco decepcionado de que no estuviera llorando y reclamado. Era raro, había cambiado de opinión justo cuando Dieciocho lo había mencionado ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso… Acaso Marron…? _

_-¡Hay mi niña! ¡Crece tan rápido! – lloriqueó Krillin a su lado. - ¡Ya es toda una señorita! ¡Cada día se parece más a su madre! – comentó, secándose una lágrima invisible. Trunks viajó su mirada a su amiga de toda la vida. Una sonrisa cruzó en su rostro… ¿Igual a su madre, eh? _

_000000000000_

Se miró en el espejo por enésima vez, dejando ir un suspiro de frustración y resignación al contemplarse. Por más vestidos que se ponía, por más veces que se cambiara, seguía mirándose igual. Faltante, simple, tonta. Fea. No había otra palabra que la describiera, su auto estima estaba por los suelos, su confianza en ella misma se había desvanecido, no era nada. No era nadie. No por el hecho de estar sin Trunks, aunque eso le doliera mucho, le dolía más la idea de no ser lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente valiosa como para ser la única para él. Para que buscara algo en brazos de otra. Sus ojos se centraron en su rostro, tan pálido, joven y bello… o ¿no?

Recorrió su cuerpo, el cual estaba bien… claro, si estaban hablando de una niña de doce años… y no la mujer que debía ser ahora en sus veintitrés. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo los dos bultos miniatura, sobresalientes de su aplanado vientre en una lisa figura. Sin curvas remarcadas, sin cuerpo suculento y exuberante. A su mente vino la imagen de aquella mujer sobre el escritorio, sus enormes pechos balanceándose de arriba abajo, saliéndose de la camisa y curveando su esbelta y delineada figura. Se sintió más mal de lo que ya estaba. ¿Era eso? ¿Había sido eso?

Sacudió su cabeza, quitándose de una vez por todas de ese cristal agónico. Tomó su bolso sin pensar más en lo que llevaba puesto o en su apariencia, además, no importaba mucho, lo que quería era distraerse, y aunque supiera las intenciones del chico no es como si fuese a la definitiva o algo así. Más bien sonaba a un paseo con un amigo. Con ese pensamiento salió de su habitación comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y mirando a sus papás y al Maestro Roshi en la sala charlando tranquilamente.

-¿Te vas ya? – preguntó Krillin, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás para verla desde su lugar.

-Sí… volveré más tarde…- respondió dubitativa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su padre.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no salías con Trunks, pero más le vale que no te ponga las manos encima, ¡O se las verá conmigo! – levantó los puños al aire, como si hubiese olvidado el hecho de que el saiyajin lo vencía por una diferencia abismal. –Bueno… a menos que se casé contigo, en ese caso…-

-¡Me voy ya! – interrumpió, saliendo velozmente por la puerta. Krillin se extrañó un momento, pero volvió su atención al maestro, comenzando a parlotear otra cosa. Pero Dieciocho arrugó el entrecejo, siguiendo a su hija con la mirada a través de la ventana hasta que sacó su nave y desapareció en la lejanía del mar. Era extraño, muy extraño, y la hizo sentir, por un raro momento un mal presentimiento.

[…]

Resopló al contemplar ya la ciudad, no sabía si estaba bien no haberle dicho nada a sus papás lo de Trunks. Obviamente no daría detalles de más, pero la simple idea de decirles que ya habían terminado. Quería ahorrarse problemas, y más que nada preguntas. Su papá era alguien amable, bueno, pero definitivamente nunca había conocido su lugar, es decir, siempre tomaba demasiada confianza con la gente, si le decía lo de Trunks, y averiguaba que ella lo quería pero él era quien había terminado con eso, seguro iría a reclamarle hasta su casa, no descansaría hasta que supiera la razón por la que la dejaban.

Y si se enterara. Dios, no quería ni pensar en eso, sería una catástrofe. Probablemente Trunks no le haría daño a su papá, pero Krillin sí que daría con todo… bueno, al menos con lo que le quedaba. Se enfurecería, no estaría tranquilo hasta verlo pagar, y como no lo haría armaría un escándalo, algo tan público que posiblemente la única que moriría sería ella, claro, sólo de vergüenza. Pero dentro de toda esa tempestad en el fondo estaba tranquila. Por lo menos sabía cómo era que reaccionaría su papá, pero… ¿Qué haría su madre?

Era más fuerte, y más hostil, pero tampoco era alguien a quien le gustara armar dramas. Agitó la cabeza apretando los ojos, no quería que pasara eso, no quería saber el día en que sus padres tuvieran que saber la verdad. Por ahora, ella misma era la que tenía que superar todo eso, si estaba tranquila e indiferente, seguramente pensarían que fue común acuerdo. Así que se forzó a sonreír, estaba ahí para divertirse, distraerse y pasarla bien con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su mundo. Alguien que estaba interesada en ella y que al parecer también le faltaba un rato de entretenimiento. Llegó a la ciudad, comenzando a transitar las calles con su aeronave.

[…]

Se recargó en la pared de la esquina, soltando un extraño siseo ilusionado, había algo de todo eso que lo ponía bastante alegre. Como buen tipo había llegado media hora antes al punto de reunión, y repasó mentalmente su plan una vez más, no debía fallarle un detalle, todo debía ser genial, delicado, perfecto. Se sintió un poco tonto, no era como si fuese la primera chica a la que invitara a salir, pero si era la primera con la que lo primero que empacaba no era un sobre de condones, y que los lugares a visitar en la lista no terminaban en un "Hotel" así que de cierto modo era algo que lo intrigaba un poco.

-¿Esperaste mucho? – la vocecita dulce sonó a su lado, y lo hizo dar un breve salto en su lugar.

-No, para nada yo…- se relajó, endureciendo sus facciones para darse más confianza. –Está bien. Me alegra que vinieras – sonrió ladinamente, enfrentando a la chica con la mirada. -Esto es para ti – extendió una rosa hermosa, la cual había robado muchas, muchas cuadras atrás, pero había sido tan rápido que ni el mismo vendedor lo sabía.

Marron expandió los ojos al verla, de verdad era hermosa, y como esperaba el hombre, sus ojos brillaron ante el detalle. – Es preciosa – murmuró, apreciando su intenso color y su enrome espesura.

-No más que tu – comentó el, y la rubia no respondió, bajó la mirada y se sonrojo levemente. El comentario resulto un poco incómodo para ella, pero alguien que le dijera lo contrario a lo que decía el espejo era realmente gratificante. –Vamos… o se hará tarde…- dijo, avanzando y extendiendo su brazo a un lado, el cual Marron aceptó, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa.

Llegaron al Imapla de Diecisiete, y la chica se sorprendió al ver un modelo como eso en perfectas condiciones, ¡Debía valer una fortuna ahora! El muchacho la soltó, abriendo la puerta del auto para ella. De nuevo la incomodidad la invadió, pero terminó por subirse. Recordó lo que le decía su padre y su madre, incluso su tío Yamcha, quien se usó a sí mismo como ejemplo de canalla, explicándole que cuando un hombre es demasiado caballeroso o atento, lo único que quiere es acostarse con la chica. Y Marron sabía que su tío no mentía, de mujeres, traiciones, engaños y llevarse a alguien a la cama, Yamcha era experto, conocía a los de su tipo. El claro ejemplo de los que debía de huir.

-Perdón si es incómodo para ti…- habló el chico, mirándola de reojo mientras conducía, Marron alzó la vista, comprendiendo que se refería a su galantería. –Si te molesta solo dímelo, pero… es que… de verdad que solo tenerte cerca me hace querer cuidarte… eres la chica más bonita que se ha subido a mi auto, de hecho… la única…- Mentira, mentira, mentira. Que divertidas eran las mentiras. La rubia bajo la mirada, sonrojada y tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa. "Que tonta" pensó Diecisiete, sonriendo para sus adentros, era increíble como cada mujer se creía el mismo cuento.

Marron no contestó, solo negó brevemente con la cabeza para indicar que no le molestaba la atención, de hecho le gustaba eso. Miró al joven, no sabía si le estaba mintiendo, era demasiado atractivo como para que fuera la única chica que había subido a su auto, de hecho lo dudaba en gran medida, pero… ¿Importaba? No. La estaba tratando bien y elogiando, aunque no fuese ni planeara ir más allá se sentía bastante lindo tener la atención así de alguien.

"_La chica más bonita" _repitió su mente sus propias palabras, y frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a la mujer. Es extraño volvió al mirarla y sentirla cerca, al verla tan tímida con sus ojos azules mirando aquella flor carmín. Tal vez no estaba equivocado, tal vez si era la más bonita que había subido. Sonrió, de verdad que la cosa se estaba poniendo divertida.

Llegaron al cine, aparcando el auto en donde hubo oportunidad, y Diecisiete tomó la misma medida de atención para abrirle la puerta del auto, escoltándola hasta la entrada. El chico tenía previamente los boletos comprados, había pensado en algo que los mantuviera cerca, pero comprar de terror era algo muy bobo y obvio, además, Marron era una dama, no podía llevarla a situaciones como esa. Lo que él sabía y le daba ventaja sobre el resto de sus congéneres respecto a las chicas, es que la mejor manera de mantenerlas contentas, enamoradas y a su lado, era con películas igual de patéticas que la vida que ellas deseaban tener.

Entraron a la sala, y la chica se alegró que no fuera de zombis, monstruos o esas cosas raras que a Trunks tanto le gustaba y a ella le parecían de las más aburridas, y que tampoco fueran de acción y golpes de hombres musculosos como a Goten le enloquecían, ya suficiente tenía con toda su familia y amigos peleadores. Eso era, una simple película de amor y comedia, una simple película de dos sujetos que se conocían y terminaban enamorándose sin remedio. Se sentaron al final de la sala, con asientos juntos y terminando inevitablemente cerca uno del otro.

-Espero no te moleste que haya elegido esta… creo que es apropiada para alguien como tu…- Marron le miró a través de la oscuridad, Diecisiete se veía de su edad, o solo un poco más grande que ella, y sin embargo hablaba como todo un experto, como todo un hombre e incluso con tanta refinería como si fuera una especie de catrín. Era extraño, pero bastante interesante y divertido. Resultaba bastante lindo.

-Está bien, de hecho tenía ganas de verla…- respondió, soltando una breve risilla.

La película inició, y Diecisiete comenzó ignorarla como era de esperarse, estaba ocupado pensando en qué demonios le pasaba. ¿Por qué rayos se comportaba como tonto? Era un joven y atractivo muchacho, debía ser más… ah… ¿fresco? No estaba tratando de conquistar a esas mujeres de siempre, era una niña… bueno, no tanto pero por varios años más joven que las demás, sí. Tenía que ser cauteloso, bastante cuidadoso con cada uno de sus pasos. Sonrió un poco, atinándole milagrosamente a una escena donde debía reír.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, ríete…- le murmuró Marron al notar su sonrisa discreta. El moreno salió de sus cavilaciones, mirando a la chica algo sorprendido y sin entender de momento.

-Ah… sí, lo siento es que… me da un poco de vergüenza contigo…- respondió, tratando de poner atención a las boberías de la pantalla y entender por qué los demás se reían.

-No tienes por qué… estamos en confianza… ¿no?- le sonrió, acercándose un poco hacia él. Puso atención, pero el humor humano era tan extraño que comenzó a reírse cuando los demás lo hacían, y Marron sonreía también.

Se volvió divertido, y cada vez que pasaba algo tonto en la secuencia ambos reían, y en lugar de mirar la cinta se volteaban a ver, y no podían evitar reír aún más, pero esta vez sin ninguna razón en aparente. Diecisiete la veía a través de la oscuridad, alumbrada únicamente por la luz variante de la pantalla, pero aun así podía notar sus mejillas redondas, coloreándose con un suave tono rosa cada vez que sonreía y le miraba. Y todo se volvió extraño.

Y las cosas dentro de la película se volvieron divertidas, y el cine era oscuro pero había una gran luz que brillaba a su lado, y los actores se oían en alto por las bocinas pero solo esa risita de niña llegaba a sus oídos. Y él reía, y la miraba y reía, y no porque ella fuera graciosa, sino porque su sonrisa lo hacía reír. Ni uno de los dos ya sabía que estaba pasando, era una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, paz. Si lo supieran habrían entendido que "La sangre llama", pero para ellos era realmente incomprensible la confianza y calma ante alguien que era en realidad un desconocido.

Por desgracia la cinta terminó, y aunque ambos siguieron riendo y mirándose aun en los créditos, tuvieron que levantarse al final de todo. Y el muchacho le ofreció el brazo para caminar juntos otra vez. Era raro, lo que Diecisiete había pensado durante muchos años, aquello que le decía que los cines eran de utilidad con una mujer solo para besarla, manosearla o que ella se te pegara como chicle, eran mentira, lo mejor acababa de pasar. Lo mejor era verla a la cara, mirarla sonreír por algo absurdo. Y en el fondo, esa voz le decía que en realidad, con nadie más que con ella habría sido divertido eso.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó ella, colgada a su brazo y haciendo más cercanía que la que necesitaba.

-ammm… ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un helado? Así podríamos hablar… ya sabes, conocernos…- dijo él, y ella asintió, comenzando a tomar el camino hacia una heladería a pocas cuadras del cine.

Entraron al sitio, y ambos caminaron al mostrador comenzando a echar un vistazo a las cosas. –Bienvenidos, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? – preguntó una chica amablemente al otro lado del mostrador.

-Choco-Banana por favor…- dijeron al unísono, mirándose un momento, esta vez sonriendo algo nerviosos.

-Enseguida, pueden tomar asiento, les llevaré su orden en un momento…- ambos asintieron, y después que Diecisiete pagó a la chica, se movieron a una mesa bajo una sombrilla.

-Dime, ¿Estas de vacaciones en tu trabajo? – preguntó de pronto la chica, y él se sobresaltó. Recordaba que cuando la conoció había dicho un montón de mentiras, el problema ahora era que no recordaba con claridad que había dicho, a grandes rasgos sí, pero había olvidado pensar en los detalles.

-Sí… un descanso… un largo descanso…- murmuró eso último, evitando un momento su mirada. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal va tu trabajo? – Marron resopló, jugueteando sus dedos al frente un momento.

-Me despidieron hace unos días… ya sabes… por faltar…- sonrió sin gracia, pues la razón era dolorosa y boba. –Aunque les dije a mis padres que eran mis vacaciones… no sé cómo decirles que no iré más…- Diecisiete sonrió un poco, su rostro preocupado era interesante.

-¿Y por qué faltaste? No te ves cómo alguien irresponsable…- comentó casualmente, dando justo en el punto doloroso de la chica.

-Bueno, yo… estaba muy deprimida ¿Sabes? No tenía ganas de nada…- su mirada se vio ensombrecida, como hacía unos días que la conoció, relacionando velozmente las cosas en su cabeza.

-Suele pasar, no tienes idea de las veces que me he despertado con ganas de nada más… de nadie más… - soltó su idea sin pensarlo mucho, sobresaltándose un poco cuando la mesera llevó los dos platillos de helado.

-¿Hablas en serio? No te ves cómo alguien que se deprima…- dijo aceptando ella misma su depresión.

-Bueno, es qué… a veces siento que por más que lo intento no puedo encajar en el mundo…- miró a su alrededor, rememorando todos aquellos pensamientos sobre su vida, aquella carente de propósito, tan distante a los humanos. Tan diferente.

Marron abrió los ojos extrañada, sintiéndose conectada con esas palabras. Había ocasiones en las que simplemente su existencia no entraba en la ecuación. No era fuerte, no era gritona o mandona, no era inteligente, ni era de ayuda en nada, en todo el entorno en el que vivía, en todo lo que giraba en su vida. Ella simplemente no encajaba. No era peleadora, pero tampoco podía ser una persona normal.

-Es como… si fuera el único en el mundo…- suspiró, tratando de no llevar sus pensamientos de nuevo a aquella persona en su lejano pasado.

-Como si solo estuvieras de más, ya sabes, para rellenar…- agregó ella en una metáfora extraña, pero a Diecisiete le sonó, de hecho, se sintió así de alguna manera.

-Pero… de verdad no creo que algo así pase contigo, ¿Verdad? – Marron movió su helado observándolo pensativamente, mientras su mente debatía en decir algo o no.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Mi familia no es muy… normal… entonces, a veces... me siento fuera de lugar… como si no perteneciera a ellos… ni a los demás… - dijo sin especificaciones, sabía que contar algo acerca de los poderes sobre humanos a los demás era raro, y si mencionaba el nombre de alguno de sus padres había veces en que reconocían a la androide que un día quiso conquistar la tierra, y a su padre como uno de los mejores peleadores de las artes marciales.

-Lo sé… yo estoy condenado a parecer sin pertenecer… - respondió con la mirada en la mesa, pero luego se dio cuenta de su breve error, y para evitarse cuestionamientos continuó hablando. –Pero, es bastante raro, digo, eres muy joven como para tener problemas así… ¿No lo crees? – Marron comenzó a reír, comiendo rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca para responder.

-Mira quien lo dice, tú también eres joven para estar así, ¿No? – Diecisiete se pateó internamente por su comentario estúpido. ¡Claro que era joven! En apariencia al menos… debía verse igual que ella, aunque en realidad fuera tan grande que podría ser su padre. Terminó por asentir curveando sus labios, divertido. –Entonces ya somos dos…- sonrió dulcemente, comiendo más de su plato.

-Solo que pensé que eres demasiado amable y bonita para estar sola…- se sinceró, clavando sus ojos casi incoloros sobre ella.

-Bueno, no fue así siempre…- musitó su respuesta, desviando sus ojos a mirar por el cristal del lugar. –Había alguien, pero no valía la pena… simplemente… no me quería como yo pensé…- De inmediato el chico entendió que hablaba de un hombre, y por un momento deseo tenerlo enfrente para plantarle un buen golpe. Era el causante de que el brillo en esos ojos se desvaneciera. –Dime, Keita, ¿Hubo alguien importante? – el chico frunció el ceño, siendo esta vez él quien bajara la mirada.

-Yo… bueno, tal vez… hubo alguien…- maldijo que al final todo lo llevara a ella, pero sintió unas desesperadas ganas de hablar. –Hace un par de años, había una mujer… ella era todo para mi… y yo creí serlo todo para ella… pero… ella se fue… me dejó por irse con un sujeto…- Marron soltó una breve exclamación, imaginándose qué clase de mujer dejaría a un chico tan guapo, de seguro ese otro hombre debía valer la pena. Diecisiete optó por omitir la parte de que "eran hermanos" porque realmente no importaba, el hueco que había dejado era extraño y lúgubre. Estaba seguro que lo que le hacía falta no era una hermana. –Al principio creí que no me importaba, y traté de ser fuerte, pero…pero creo que terminé por extrañarla… - resumió su dolor, aceptándolo por primera vez desde que la mujer artificial se había ido ya hacía más de veinte años.

-Y… ¿No peleaste por ella? ¿No la buscaste? – preguntó, relacionando inconscientemente su caso con el expuesto. Deseando escuchar de alguna manera un consejo para sí misma.

-No. No valía la pena… cuando lo supe… cuando me lo dijo, yo me enojé… pero ella estaba feliz… y no lo pensó cuando se fue. Si lo hizo, es porque definitivamente quería hacerlo, más que estar conmigo, más que quedarse a mi lado. Ella sabía lo que hacía. – Marron sintió su propio dolor, y el de él a través del aire. Trunks lo había hecho porque había querido. No había excusas. No había pretextos o más explicación. Sabía lo que hacía. Y se sintió de nuevo ahogada en la tristeza, de nuevo reflejada en alguien más, y estaba a punto de sentirse peor, pero el muchacho siguió hablando. –Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que no estuvo tan mal al final de cuentas… después de un tiempo volví a verla… y era feliz… más de lo que hubiera sido conmigo… y yo lo era sin ella… supo elegir bien…- rió sarcástico. –Qué extraño, jamás había hablado con alguien de esto… se siente raro…- agregó, mirando a la chica, quien presenciaba sus heridas de años, su dolor que había mantenido oculto. ¿Por qué ella? Debía morir por lo que sabía ahora, pero siendo honesto no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Está bien… debemos hablar del dolor que sentimos, creo que eso ayuda a que no se convierta en odio…- Era muy tarde para eso, muchos años tarde a decir verdad. –Creo, creo que también eligió bien… porque así ambos podemos buscar felicidad en otro lado… - Habló para sí misma, pero el chico arqueó una ceja mirándola sin entender a quien se refería. –Nada – sacudió su cabeza en negación. – Solo que es graciosa la coincidencia… ¿No crees? – Sí, lo era, una irreal y extraña coincidencia.

-Sí… pero está bien… si lo piensas… gracias a eso he podido conocerte…- dijo, pero sonrió con melancolía. Para él era un poco más fácil decirlo, habían pasado décadas, pero para Marron decir que eso había sido ´bueno´ estaba aún algo lejos.

-Tal vez, así al menos ya no estamos como tontos creyendo algo que no es…- sonrió, y miró al moreno, quien asintió cabizbajo. La rubia se dio cuenta que aquella mujer había sido importante para él, y que lo había dejado bastante decaído. Bastante igual que ella. Negó de nuevo, apretando los puños y poniéndose de pie abruptamente. -¡Venga! Hemos venido a divertirnos, así que quitemos de una vez esa cara…- exclamó, levantando sus manos empuñadas a la altura del pecho

-¿He? – la miró extrañado ante su repentino cambió de ánimo y tema.

-No todo el tiempo podemos estar tristes, ¿verdad? – lo tomó de la mano, y a pesar de que no habían terminado su helado ambos partieron.

Marron lo llevaba de una mano, corriendo a través de las calles sin importarle nada. Ni las personas, ni el tráfico, ni la hora, ni el día, ni la fecha, ni nada en el mundo. Diecisiete no entendía que, pero tomó a la chica de ambas manos, moviéndola de un lado a otro para que esquivara a la gente, y los establecimientos, sillas y postes que había, mientras ella solo reía corriendo y haciéndolo dudar cuando lo jalaba, terminando en un parque cerca de ahí, en donde la rubia ya tenía planeado llegar.

Y todo se volvió raro de nuevo. Por alguna razón desconocida como si ellos fuesen el centro de la tierra comenzaron a girar mientras ella se daba la vuelta mirándolo de frente, tomándolo de las manos y avanzando de reversa, andando entre el pasto de la zona, haciendo volar su vestido con el viento. Como si bailaran. Y era divertido, maldición, era muy divertido, más que destruir edificios, más que robar autos, más que torturar y más que ver las cara de terror de las personas. Porque allí, dando de vueltas y corriendo como idiota, tenía la posibilidad de mirarla. De ver esa sonrisa, que le sonreía a él. Una de felicidad, una de diversión, una de placer por estar con él, con él de esa manera.

Y perdió la noción del tiempo, de cuanto estuvo ahí, del momento en que ella dejaba de reír y lo hacía de nuevo, porque en su mente su mente su voz, como un dulce canto, se repetía sin cesar. Se grababa con esas imágenes, con esos ojos que lo hacían sentir cómodo, como si hubiese encontrado algo perdido. Tampoco supo cuando ella lo arrastró por todo el sitio, y que sus manos no se soltaban y disfrutaba de aquella suave sensación. De aquella seda apretando contra su propio cuerpo. No supo cuando después de minutos eternos ella calló exhausta al suelo, sentándolo a él en el proceso.

No se sentía cansado físicamente, eso era claro, pero su mente estaba confusa y exaltada. Como si algo dormido quisiera despertar. Marron se recostó completamente sobre el pasto, y el chico contempló su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada, aspirando fuertemente el olor de su sudor, su esencia tan clara y perfumada, combinada con el aroma de las flores que los rodeaban, sacudidos por el viento era sencillamente agradable. Se tiró a su lado, y sintió la cabeza de ella acercarse a su hombro.

-Ves esa nube de allá… parece un mono…- dijo ella señalando una entre una enorme masa de nubes que se formaban sobre el cielo. Diecisiete miró en esa dirección, y la esponjosa nube a lo único que se le asemejó fue a un Saiyajin, o más bien a Goku con cola.

-Claro que no… yo veo que todo parece más bien una nave extraterrestre…- dijo él tratando de olvidar el tema del mono, mirando el cielo grisáceo sobre ellos.

-No, las naves extraterrestres más bien parecen bolas de tenis…- dejó ir al recordar las anécdotas de su padre para cuando Vegeta, el papá y el tío de Goten llegaron.

-¿Qué? – El moreno se sentó de pronto, en sus registros tenía bien claro las naves saiyajins y su forma, y que una chica común mencionara aquel detalle con seguridad se le hizo extraño.

-Bueno, es decir…- un treno la interrumpió, y ambos miraron al cielo, de donde las gotas comenzaron a caer, frías y gruesas, mojando inmediatamente sus cabezas.

Diecisiete se puso de pie, ayudándola a parar y avanzando rápidamente debajo de un árbol. –Rayos, nos mojaremos… - comentó el, quitándose la poca agua que le había caído en el cabello.

-Tengo una nave conmigo, podríamos usarla hasta llegar a tu auto…- dijo ella, y él supo que significaba el final de la cita. No se había dado cuenta lo tarde que era.

–Lástima que se haya acabado la diversión…- comentó. -Bien, supongo que estás cansada… - la miró, y ella hizo un breve puchero.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – se cruzó de brazos, y el chico sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, lo digo por todos los saltos que diste…- rió brevemente, y la rubia tomó una pose altanera.

-Pues tú no te quedabas atrás, quizá seas tú el cansado…- el androide sonrió, soltando una risilla al recordar que su energía era ilimitada. -¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó, pero el chico giró el rostro, riendo un poco más. -¡Yo no estoy cansada! – se volvió a defender.

-Ok, tranquila, como digas… - dijo él en serio, pero Marron infló las mejillas, agachándose hasta desabrocharse los zapatos que más bien eran como zapatillas bajas, quitándoselas y tomándolas en una mano.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Ni estoy cansada ni esto se termina! – le miró, y él tenía un rostro entre extrañado y sorprendido. -¡Te reto a unas carreras! ¡A ver quien llega primero a tu Impala! – apenas terminó de decir cuando comenzó a correr a través del parque.

-¡¿Estás loca?! – gritó, pero era tarde, ella estaba lejos y la lluvia no ayudaba. Sin más remedio comenzó a correr bajo el agua, quedando detrás de ella en un momento.

No había nadie en las calles debido a la hora y al clima, pero ellos corrían por la acera, saltando entre los charcos y mojándose las ropas. Marron volteaba para ver qué tan cerca la seguía, y como iba solo atrás, corría más y más rápido. Diecisiete podía alcanzarla, claro que podía, en menos de un segundo podía estar muchísimo más delante de ella. Pero no quería, le gustaba verla frente a él, volteando y riendo, mirando su delgado cuerpo bajo la lluvia, sus pies descalzos sonar contra el piso y revoloteando el agua, le gustaba que huyera de él, de creer que lo hacía. Le gustaba correr a velocidad humano y que ambos pensaran que era así, incluso consiente de qué esa ni siquiera era la dirección en donde estaba su Impala.

Marron se detuvo cuando él rozó su espalda, y sin importarle nada se sostuvo de un poste frenándose, protegiéndose tras él y mirando a Diecisiete del otro lado, quien también se recargó en la superficie y la miró sacarle la lengua, escondiéndose y mirando del otro lado, como si fuera el juego de encontrar al bebé. Y ambos comprendieron por que resultaba tan divertido. Miró para un lado, pero ella salió por el otro, y lo hizo de nuevo y una vez más, pero la siguiente vez ella se quedó del mismo lado, y sus rostros se encontraron, sus miradas coincidieron y sus respiraciones estaban tan cerca que incluso sintieron la calidez del otro a pesar del frío del ambiente.

Ambos sonreían, pero sus rostros se pusieron serios lentamente, comiéndose con los ojos, penetrándose con ellos hasta un extraño punto, hasta donde parecía que nadaban en los orbes del otro, que el agua que caía no era más que el azul de esa mirada. Diecisiete encontró la mano de ella en el poste, y la envolvió como si eso pudiera protegerla a toda ella. Se acercó, lentamente en lo que parecía eterno, y no eran más que segundos. Quería besarla, como a nada, como a ninguna. Y ese vacío, esa sensación de tener por siempre un hueco en el pecho, pareció llenarse por un momento.

-Tengo que irme…- sentenció ella cuando sus rostros se separaban a penas por un centímetro, soltándose del poste, y con esto, del agarre del chico, comenzando a caminar a la carretera. Sacó su capsula y la arrojó sacando su nave, a la cual subió sin más, dedicando una última mirada al chico que no la veía, contemplando el suelo en su lugar. Encendió el auto y partió en dirección a Kame House.

El androide, aun brazado al poste, sonrió, bañado en agua y con esa sensación que hormigueaba dentro de su cuerpo. Al parecer sería más difícil de lo que había creído, pero, ¿No lo complicado resultaba siempre más satisfactorio?

* * *

Hola! Disculpen si es largo, pero siempre amo hacerlos largos xD! Por ahora haré mitad de capitulo Trunks, mitad 17, pero cambiaran porque falta la perspectiva de Goten, 18 y claro, Marron. Agradecimientos a Crystalinah, Diosa de la muerte, Vanne Tsu, bulmitaouji, andy, RyuujixTaiga (Que lindo nombre amo Toradora *w*) y Megumi007. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz, se los juro, mil gracias.


	4. Planes

La escena antes de los primeros corchetes es antes de que Trunks se declarara a 18. Espero se entiendan mis jaldas :P

* * *

**Planes**

"_Corrió por las calles oscuras, saltando con agilidad los obstáculos y pisando apenas el suelo para no hacer ruido. Volaría, pero ya no tenía demasiadas energías, además, sería un blanco fácil para esas dos criaturas. Miró el final del callejón, observando del otro lado las calles desoladas, un edificio hecho añicos y ese cielo en tonalidades rojas y negras por el humo y el fuego que se esparcía en la ciudad. Si salía seguro lo notarían, pero debía irse, lo necesitaba. _

_Avanzó unos pasos más, ocultándose entre un poste un contenedor de basura, pegándose a la pared humeada y húmeda para tener un mejor ángulo de la situación. Sus ojos giraron de un lado al otro, sin olvidarse de escudriñar en el cielo también. Movió su mano derecha, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, el cual presentaba una herida, probablemente no muy grande, pero la pérdida de sangre lo estaba poniendo débil, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a ceder y caería al suelo. _

_Estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, y comenzó a caminar otra vez, había escapado de entre los escombros y el polvo, y el olor a humo aún estaba impregnada en sus pulmones, dificultándole la respiración, además de que el ambiente no ayudaba en nada, el olor a muerte corría a través de la leve corriente. Se asomó a la carretera, vigilando ambos lados y estando seguro de nuevo avanzó despacio por el pavimento, si tenía suerte podría alzar el vuelo dentro de unas cuantas calles. Pero claro, lo que menos tenía en su vida era suerte. _

_Un siseo rompió el aire, y apenas tuvo unos escasos dos segundos para saltar a un lado y esquivar el ataque, el cual creó un enorme cráter en el suelo. Cayó a unos metros, aterrizando de pie apenas de milagro, girándose bruscamente en la dirección en donde había venido aquel ataque, vislumbrando entre las penumbras del cielo una silueta, una delgada y afeminada. Giró sus ojos azules en esa dirección, colocándose en posición defensiva, pero aun sin soltar su brazo herido. _

_-Vaya, veo que fallé…- dijo la voz, burlona, mientras lentamente salía de la oscuridad, mostrando su indeseable rostro. _

_-Di-Dieciocho…- dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula, sintiendo extraño escuchar su propia voz, se oía… diferente. Además, se suponía lo sabía, ¿Por qué en el fondo estaba impresionad? No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, la mujer volvió a lanzar más ataques en su dirección, y apenas tenía las energías para esquivarlo. _

_-Vamos, deja de moverte…- le dijo, como si verdaderamente le fuera a hacer caso. Trunks comenzó a correr, tratando nuevamente de perderse entre las construcciones, pero sintió esa sensación, ese aire frío atravesando su columna vertebral. Sus pies frenaron, y a sus espaldas sintió también esa sensación. La presencia de los androides. Después de años y años de luchar contra ellos al fin podía decir que era capaz de sentirlos, de captar lo incapturable. _

_Frente a él, la otra silueta comenzó a marcarse, no podía ver su rostro, ni su ropa, solo sabía que era un hombre y que tenía el cabello largo al hombro. Trató de ver más, pero no podía, aquel rostro se mantenía en las penumbras, acercándose lentamente. Era extraño, sabía su nombre y sabía también que era el hermano de Dieciocho, pero su rostro, sintió una extraña curiosidad por saber cómo era. Y fue ahí cuando comprendió que eso era irreal."_

_Despertó agitado, mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto e intriga, incorporándose de su posición. Miró alrededor, encontrando a Goten durmiendo apenas unos pocos metros de él, enredado en su calientita cobija que su mamá había empacado para él. Se revisó él mismo, comenzando por su brazo izquierdo, era raro, estaba completamente intacto, pero aun podía sentir el cosquilleo de la sangre brotando de su herida. Se recostó de nuevo sobre su cama improvisada, observando el bosque a su alrededor. _

_Miró a su lado, prestando un poco de atención a la bolsa de malvaviscos que estaban ahora en el suelo, y de hecho había unos pocos esparcidos por el suelo. Frunció el ceño, recordaba haberlos cerrado adecuadamente y haberlos puesto sobre el tronco junto a él. Negó, probablemente Goten había sido en sus impulsos por seguir comiendo sin medida. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a tratar de dormir otra vez, pero la sensación fría de su sueño volvió a él, y sus ojos grandes y azules se fueron contra el paisaje, a un lado específicamente. _

_Angostó la mirada, no sabía que era o que pasaba, pero se sentía igual que en sus pesadillas, esas que no sabía que eran, ni por que, muchas veces veía a Gohan tirado en el suelo y a él llorando, pero… si Gohan y él apenas y se hablaban ¿Qué diablos significaba todo eso? ¿Porque era como si lo hubiera vivido? No lo sabía, pero si podía recordar al androide, a la mamá de Marron, a esa mujer que guardaba aun un gran misterio para él, y a la cual ahora podía sentir, estaba seguro de eso. _

_Lo que no entendía era porque sentía como si ella estuviera ahí, observándolo, asechando… podía sentirla, ese escalofrío en la columna, la sensación de levantarse y buscar. Pero en el fondo sabía bien que no era así, y que esa mujer no iba a estar desperdiciando su tiempo siguiéndolo. Pero entonces, ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? Rememoró un poco más su reciente sueño, y se cruzó con ese último individuo. ¿Sería él? No, eso era estúpido, aquel androide ni siquiera lo conocía, ninguno de los dos se conocía, era más fácil que solo estuviera alucinando esas sensaciones. _

_[…]_

_Había pasado una semana desde que Marron había cumplido años, y Trunks no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que debía hacer algo, de que debía acercarse a su amiga más… ´íntimamente´. No quería ponerlo como tal, pero en el fondo sabía que el repentino interés se debía a que la muchacha se parecía en demasía a Dieciocho, y que eventualmente con un poco más de años, y el corte adecuado, tendría un perfecto y bonito clon. Uno solo para él. _

_Sí, probablemente Marron no tenía ese toque seductor como su madre, esa madurez acompañada de una cara seria, fría y calculadora, atractivamente feroz. Pero la menor tenía lo suyo, además de que la conocía desde hacía tiempo y habían crecido juntos, era bastante ingenua, y el mejor punto de todos, no era casada y tenía su edad. Además de eso había otros puntos buenos, como que así probablemente se olvidara de Dieciocho, y a sabiendas de que le gustaba a Marron, la haría indudablemente feliz. _

_Así que había tomado una decisión, tenía un plan y lo había pensado adecuadamente, la conquistaría. Marron sería solo suya. –Si no te tengo a ti, obtendré a tu hija a cambio…- murmuró, mirando el techo de su habitación y lanzando nuevamente la pelota, la cual rebotó llegando a sus manos nuevamente. La dejó en el mueble de noche al lado de su cama, girándose entre las cobijas y metiéndose dentro, acurrucándose y dando un último vistazo al reloj a su lado. _

"_Las tres de la mañana" leyó, no quería dormir, debía admitirlo, pero estaba realmente cansado y tenía bastante que hacer, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación que lo enloquecía. Su rostro se frunció en una mueca, abriendo sus parpados y dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Nada, de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro, repitiéndose a sí mismo que probablemente estuviese alucinando, que definitivamente nadie estaba ahí, observando. _

_Trató de dormir una vez más, pero el sudor frío recorrió su espalda y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, parecía ser la única forma en la que aquello, fuese lo que fuese, lo dejaba de mirar. Se movió sobre el colchó, quedándose fijo en el otro lado, clavando sus ojos en la ventana que daba al patio. Ahí era donde lo sentía. Donde la sentía. Negó rápidamente. No podía darse el lujo de seguir pensando en ella, de seguir creyendo que ella estaba ahí. No por él. _

_No era la primera vez que le pasaba, no era la primera vez que sentía aquellos ojos sobre su persona, al menos no entre la soledad y la oscuridad, lo que al parecer era su fuerte. Pero habían pasado casi un año desde la primera vez, desde que él y Goten habían acampado en medio del bosque. ¿A que veía ahora, después de tanto? Y la peor parte era que esa era la tercera noche seguida. Probablemente se estaba volviendo loco, y lo peor de todo era que cuando sentía aquello cerca, soñaba con aquellas atrocidades y sus manos llenas de sangre bajo la lluvia. Al parecer, esa noche tampoco dormiría. _

_[…]_

_-¡Hey! ¡Marron! – saludó alegre, descendiendo sobre la pequeña casa en medio del mar. La chica lo miró, parada en medio del patio y saludando alegremente al cielo. _

_-Trunks, Que gusto, ¿pasa algo? – dijo ella muy sonriente mirándolo poner los pies en el suelo, el muchacho negó brevemente, mirando al frente a la iguana que era alimentada en ese momento. _

_-Solo he venido a visitarte… ¿Estas ocupada? – la chica casi salta de la alegría al oír eso, apretando la bolsa de alimento entre sus manos y provocando que cayera al suelo un poco. _

_-N-No… claro que no… pasa por favor…- él sonrió a gusto, asintiendo y comenzando a seguir a la rubia que se movía nerviosa frente a él. _

_Entraron a la casa, y lo primero que Trunks hizo fue buscar con la mirada en el interior. Encontró al maestro Roshi, sentado muy a gusto frente al televisor, mirando a las muchachonas del programa hacer ejercicio en poca ropa. Después de un breve saludo ambos se pasaron derecho, subiendo a la segunda planta hasta la habitación de la chica, la cual era pequeña, pero acomodada muy detalladamente. Marron no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en llevar a un hombre a su cuarto, pero dada la situación de que ese hombre era Trunks, entonces no había problema. _

_-¿Dónde están tus padres? – no pudo contener su curiosidad, sentándose en el borde de la cama con forro rosa. _

_-Salieron a nadar un rato… ya sabes…- se encogió de hombros, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación, pues de lo que hacían sus papás era de lo último que quería hablar. _

_-Sí. Cambiando de tema, te ves muy bonita hoy – halagó, sonriendo para sus adentros al verla sonrojada. –Bueno, más que lo de costumbre – Marron no sabía a qué iba todo eso, limitándose a bajar la mirada y sentarse al lado del muchacho. _

_-La he cuidado bien – murmuró ella, y Trunks levantó una ceja sin entender. –A la iguana… le puse Larry… - Trunks quiso golpearse la frente ante el cambio de tema, pero terminó riendo, era tan absurdo eso. _

_Continuaron hablando, y la verdad es que ambos encontraron muy difícil seguir el hilo de una conversación, es decir, era la primera vez que estaban ellos dos solos, sin nadie que dijera tonterías, o alguien a quien regañar, sin Goten se formaban largos silencios un tanto incomodos dada la situación. Trunks debía admitir que al final había resultado interesante la charla, y que había muchas cosas que no sabía de Marron, y que muy probablemente sería capaz de superar en su totalidad su ´problemita´ sentimental, y que su dulzura terminaría por enamorarlo. _

_-Tus padres…- cortó en un momento el chico, y Marron ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. –El Ki de tu padre viene para acá… será mejor que bajemos…- a la rubia no le dijeron dos veces, y ambos se levantaron en dirección a la cocina. _

_La puerta se abrió justo cuando ambos frenaron en el final de la escalera. El rostro de Trunks se tiñó de rojo, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Dieciocho entró a la casa, portando únicamente un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas, tan pegado y húmedo que casi parecía transparente. Tenía una toalla amarilla en la mano, con la cual sacudía su brillante cabello dorado sin prestar atención alrededor. Krillin venía tras ella, pero igual de distraído que no fueron conscientes de la presencia de su invitado. _

_-¡Hay! ¡Dieciocho, querida, déjame ayudarte a secar tu cuerpecito! – exclamó Muten Roshi, mirándola con cara de degenerado, o sea, la de siempre. _

_-¡Abuelo! – lo regañó Marron antes que la mujer pudiera decir algo, mirando inmediatamente en su dirección. _

_Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Trunks, quien no despegaba la vista de su cuerpo. Al percatarse de esto la mujer artificial se colocó la toalla en el pecho, frunciendo el ceño y mirando retadoramente a Trunks, molesta e incómoda. El muchacho sonrió de medio lado al notar la reacción, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos casualmente, Krillin notó su presencia y saludó alegremente, pero ni eso evitó que ambos dejaran de mirarse, solo que el hombre bajito no fue consciente de eso. _

_-Voy a vestirme…- anunció la mujer, envolviéndose mejor en el trapo y avanzando por la sala principal. Maldijo en su interior que ellos estuvieran a la mitad de su camino, manteniendo la mirada pegada al suelo para no tener que ver esos ojos azules que escudriñaban su cuerpo. La hacían sentir tan sucia. _

_Pasó al lado del chico, quien gracias a su posición detrás de Marron y fuera del rango que Krillin, pudo seguirla con la vista, deleitándose también de la figura de aquella mujer por detrás. Sonrió brevemente, pero luego esa expresión se difuminó al concentrarse un poco después de recordar un detalle que quería comprobar. Sí, Dieciocho se sentía igual a todas esas noches. _

_-¡Hey! ¡Trunks! – el chico volteó bruscamente al frente, encontrando a Krillin mirándolo atentamente. –Te pregunté cómo estaba tu madre…- repitió, y el muchacho de cabello lavanda agradeció que ese hombre fuese tan confiado y tan amable, de ser cualquier otro habría notado que estaba babeando por su esposa. _

_-Oh, muy bien, gracias – respondió, devolviendo la sonrisa con naturalidad. –Su embarazo está por finalizar, está más que emocionada – comentó, y Krillin nuevamente se emocionó en demasía. _

_-¡Qué felicidad! ¡La familia sigue haciéndose más y más grande! – sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba al techo, pero en un segundo se volvió bruscamente a los dos muchachos. -¡Aunque eso no significa que pueden hacerme abuelo todavía! Podrán tener hijos cuando se casen – advirtió. El rostro de Marron se puso rojo hasta su punto máximo, pero Trunks solo comenzó a reír muy divertido. Al parecer Krillin se estaba adelantando a sus planes. _

_-¡Papá! ¡No digas cosas como esas! – se cubrió el rostro, pero hasta la iguana Larry allá afuera podía notar que a la chica la idea le venía de maravilla. _

_-Tranquila Marron, está bien…- dijo Trunks, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, pero esto sólo logró que la rubia se avergonzara más, en donde la única palabra en su cabeza era "Está bien". _

_Después de un rato más en la que pasaron riendo y en donde los dos hombres se encargaban de avergonzar a la muchacha, Trunks se despidió, alzando el vuelo y haciendo su conteo mental mientras atravesaba el cielo dentro de su puntuación imaginaría. Había ganado mucho score con esa visita, probablemente pronto lo tendría todo en sus manos. Y que mejor, había obtenido una imagen perfecta de Dieciocho, vaya, y pensar que probablemente sería su futura suegra, ¿Quién lo diría? Bueno, al menos así podría seguir viéndola, aunque en efecto eso arruinaba sus planes de querer olvidarla. _

_Pasó el resto de la tarde en su cuarto, durmiendo a lapsos aprovechando que no sentía nada por ningún lado, estaba bastante cansado. Por desgracia la noche llegó, y con esta la presencia. Despertó debido a ella, ya que en momentos parecía estar a su lado, maldiciendo interiormente cuando se dio cuenta que el sueño se le había espantado otra vez. Se rodó hasta mirar el techo, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para estirarse un poco. _

_A su cabeza, sin desearlo, llegaron los recuerdos de la mujer artificial, sus curvas, sus redondos senos atrapados por el ajustado sostén, marcados a través de la delgada tela. La piel se le erizó, y los recuerdos de sus caderas moviéndose lentamente al caminar, la figura de sus largas piernas desde atrás. Apretó los parpados, recordando incluso el sudor frío que corría su espalda cuando estaba junto a ella. El mismo que lo acosaba ahora. _

_Su cerebro voló, y de un momento a otro su corazón latía muy rápido, mientras cierta zona de su cuerpo pedía atención. Deslizó la mano por su abdomen, llegando hasta ese punto, confundiendo todo en su cabeza mientras esa sensación de ser mirado por ese ente frío no hacía más que perderlo más imaginando que era ella. Las sábanas se movieron sobre él, enmarcando sus movimientos, lentos y luego rápidos, en donde solo podía pensar en la silueta de aquella mujer mientras jadeaba lentamente su nombre._

_No fue consiente del momento en que aquello dejó de verlo. _

_000000_

Suspiró, frotándose la frente y tratando de concentrarse en las libretas que tenía al frente. Estaba harto, ya ni siquiera comprendía lo que leía, solo había números y números, tonterías y cosas que no le importaban en lo absoluto. Cosas que detestaba y que no quería volver a tener que ver con ellas. Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesa y masajeándose un poco el puente de la nariz. Sintió su propia mano temblar frente a su rostro, y la apretó al recordar las palabras de Goten.

Se sintió de mal humor repentinamente, sintiendo que era necesario fumar uno o dos cigarrillos. Se puso de pie, abandonando la mesa de la cocina que había tomado como su escritorio improvisado, atravesando un lado de la casa para salir al patio. Se detuvo en las escaleras de la puerta, sacando su cajetilla de inmediato y colocándose uno de esos delgados objetos entre los labios, encendiéndolo y aspirando fuertemente, como si pudiera eliminar toda esa tensión llenándose los pulmones de humo.

-Que novedad – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y frunció el entrecejo frustrado, lo último que quería eran regaños y sermones.

-Buenas noches, papá – soltó sin girarse a verlo, tirando la ceniza de su cigarro y colocándolo de nuevo en su boca.

-No entiendo el gusto que tienes por esa por quería, solo te destruye, lo que deberías hacer es entrenar, has perdido forma – Trunks rodó los ojos, harto de lo que siempre le decía Vegeta, había escuchado ese regaño desde el día en que nació.

-Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar… ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? – las facciones de Vegeta se apretaron más con esa falta de respeto, pero no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. –No todo es entrenar, ¿sabes? De hecho, lo último que quiero es eso… ¿Por qué no vas a retar al señor Goku y me dejas de una vez? – El príncipe saiyajin quiso reír ante sus palabras que para él solo significaban una invitación a romperle la cara, pero mantuvo la compostura, avanzando un poco hasta estar a la par con él.

-Deja de actuar como un idiota – le dijo, pero el chico estaba fijo en el cielo como si no le prestara atención. -¡Mírate! – le agarró la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo, la cual temblaba aun. –Te estas matando, Trunks. Por más que quieras no eres un humano, necesitas liberar todo eso, necesitas pelear… déjale todas esas tonterías de la empresa a alguien más… vas a destruirte – le advirtió, y aunque se le quedó mirando en duda unos momentos, zafó su brazo sin dificultad.

-No lo necesito, no soy el único aquí que se ha adaptado a esta vida – bajó la mirada, dejando que el tabaco se consumiera solo, marcando un delgado y denso camino de humo hacía el cielo.

-Kakarotto y los suyos entrenan, también tu hermana… - hizo énfasis en ese punto, pero Trunks solo atinó a volver a rodar los ojos. –Claro, a menos que tu problema radique en ´_otro_´ asunto – dijo con burla, levantando la cara con altanería.

-Deja de decir idioteces – tiró la colilla entre el pasto, dándole en pisotón y terminando con esa leve luz roja entre el suelo. Se giró dejando a su padre atrás, sabiendo de sobra que Vegeta estaba sonriendo con superioridad, con confianza a sabiendas de que tenía razón, porque tal vez la tenía. Necesitaba acabar con toda esa mierda pronto.

[…]

Miró hacia abajo, suspirando al encontrar esa pequeña casa rosa después de tanto tiempo, y siendo sincero, jamás creyó que sería tanto. Descendió después de pensársela un momento, clavando sus botas entre la arena, buscando de inmediato entre el paisaje lo que buscaba. Miró al Maestro Roshi dormir bajó una palmera, con una revista para adultos en el rostro, como de costumbre. Se adentró, a sabiendas de que eran los cercanos suficientes como para tener esa confianza.

Abrió la puerta, mirando a Oolong sentado frente a la TV junto con la tortuga. Ambos lo miraron, dando un rápido saludo con la mano y regresando su atención a la pantalla. Podía sentirla, y sabía que estaba en su habitación, pero también sentía el Ki de Krillin en el segundo piso, y no sabía si era apropiado o no entrar, después de todo era muy probable que ellos supieran de su pequeño "Descuido" y terminaran por echarlo a patadas de ahí.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Entra de una vez…- la voz inconfundible de Dieciocho se escuchó a sus espaldas, y él se giró en la puerta, quitándose del camino y contemplando un momento a la mujer, quien cargaba bolsas del mercado, pasando a su lado sin el mayor interés.

Trunks tragó saliva, sintiendo sus manos temblar más al tenerla cerca, así que tomó el picaporte, tratando de disimular así el movimiento. –Marron…- fue lo único que dijo, no hacía falta más.

-Ya sabes donde esta… solo ve y déjame en paz…- desde una ´pequeña´ conversación hacía ya unos años, la mujer había tomado gran distancia con él, y debido a las cosas del entorno, ambos se limitaban a hablarse lo sumamente necesario.

Trunks asintió, guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra antes de subir las escaleras. Trató de regular su respiración, pero le costaba mucho trabajo, era inevitable no sentirse así de nervioso después de todas esas cosas que había pensado, sentido y soñado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la muchacha, agradeciendo que Krillin no estuviera con ella, y que la mujer artificial no se hubiese lanzado a querer matarlo, eso solo significaba que las cosas estaban mejor de lo que creía.

Abrió la puerta, y la encontró acostada en la cama, sosteniendo su teléfono sobre su rosto y riendo muy feliz al mirar algo sobre la pantalla. Se sorprendió un poco, y hubiese seguido observando si Marron no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Su sonrisa se borró, cerrando su móvil y colocándolo sobre el colchó a su lado, mirándolo furiosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con brusquedad, y el chico bajó la mirada un momento para pensar, o más bien para recordar sus planes de re-conquista.

-He venido a hablar, yo estoy muy arrepentido y quiero solucionar todo esto – dijo, y si ella no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, seguro que le creería.

-Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que no me buscaras – el muchacho dudó un momento, pero la miró, dando unos breves pasos dentro del cuarto.

-Sí, pero no podemos dejar esto así, no después de tanto tiempo, no después de todo lo que yo te amo – Marron rió sarcástica, muy distinto a lo que él habría pensado que haría, pues creyó que se ablandaría con esa palabra.

-No lo creo, Trunks, ya no creo eso… y sabes, creo que debo agradecerte…- formó una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando las palabras y los momentos con "otra" persona. –Si no me hubieras engañado no me habría dado cuenta el error que estaba cometiendo, y la clase de persona que eres…- el hijo de Bulma no podía creer que estaba oyendo eso de verdad, era tanta su incredulidad, que sus labios formaron una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que puedes olvidarlo todo? ¿Crees que puedes olvidarme? – Marron se enfureció ante su altanería, cruzándose de brazos y formando un rostro de seguridad.

-Estoy tan segura de eso que ya comencé a hacerlo… mira, porque no haces lo mismo y te olvidas de este asunto, vete por favor – se bajó finalmente de la cama, en donde había estado arrodillada durante la charla, avanzando a la puerta con determinación.

-Yo no me voy, no hasta que arreglemos esto – a la rubia le dio un poco de miedo, pues los dientes de Trunks estaban apretados y sus palabras eran rudas y golpeadas.

-¿No ves que no tiene arreglo? Por favor, Trunks, déjalo así y deja de hacerme más daño… ¿sí? – pidió un poco más racional, tomando la puerta para poder cerrarla y sacarlo, pero la mano fuerte de Trunks se cerró fuertemente en su muñeca, haciéndola retorcer el rostro en una mueca de dolor. –Suéltame – pidió, pero él pareció no oír, dando otro paso para cerrar la distancia entre los dos.

-No. Ya te dije que vamos a hablarlo, no te voy a dejar ir… te lo dije… de ninguna manera vas a dejarme…- murmuró cerca de su cara, mientras la chica forcejeaba inútilmente por soltarse.

-¡Los jóvenes y el amor! – dijo Krillin desde la puerta de su cuarto, mirando desde una perspectiva en donde más bien parecía que disfrutaban de su cercanía, y no que uno de los dos estaba a punto de perder la mano.

-Sí, solo que Trunks ya se iba – el mencionado soltó su mano, retrocediendo hasta el pasillo, en donde Krillin le sonrió, marchándose después. –Hazme caso, esto es inútil, ya no quiero estar contigo – le dijo cuándo estuvo segura de que su papá no los oía.

-Pues haré que cambies de opinión, tenlo por seguro – angostó un poco los ojos, girando sobre sus talones y abandonando el lugar. Las cosas definitivamente no se iban a quedar así, para ninguno de los dos.

00000000000

Se arregló de más para ese día, era su décima cita, y sentía que ya lo conocía de hace mucho, le había agarrado tanta confianza y tanto cariño tan repentinamente que se sentía que no había ningún problema ni ningún límite entre ellos. Caminaba las pocas cuadras que le quedaban hacía el punto de reunión, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar en él, en todas sus palabras y sus lindos comentarios, y la parte vanidosa de ella no aguantaba para poder oír lo que pensaba de ese lindo vestido nuevo.

Era extraño, aun no eran novios, y no habían tenido acercamientos así de tensos como en la primera cita, pero sentía que de algún modo ya existía un vínculo entre ellos, algo especial que ya estaba ahí y que solo hacía falta darle un poco de tiempo para que este floreciera. Aunque debía admitir que los ´botones´ también eran hermosos. No sabía exactamente que sentía, pero lo qué fuera estaba segura de que no lo había sentido antes, y eso incluía a Trunks. Arrugó el entrecejo al pensar en él, tratando de olvidar su detestable visita de ayer, en donde justo había llegado cuando ella acordaba la hora de su encuentro con ´Keita´.

Su humor volvió cuando sus ojos miraron a lo lejos a aquel chico, sonriendo alegremente al poder observarlo infraganti, pues miraba atento la rosa que llevaba en la mano, detalle que no había faltado en ninguno de sus encuentros, girándola entre sus dedos y mostrando una sonrisa tímida. Esta vez portaba ropa más acorde a su edad, y su otra mano la guardaba en la bolsa de su chamarra de cuero oscuro. Era digno de admirar en esa pose de modelo que tenía por naturaleza, era atractivo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, aun admirándolo antes de que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. Levantó el rostro, mirándola y cambiando su expresión totalmente, mostrando en sus facciones la felicidad y en sus ojos en brillo y la ilusión. Separó los labios para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido, recorriendo sus ojos una vez más por la figura de ella antes de volver a fijarse en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella, e incluso se le olvidó la rosa que tenía en la mano, parpadeando como para comprobar que lo que veía era de verdad así de hermoso.

-Vaya, no hay palabra suficiente en este mundo para describir lo hermosa que luces hoy – esta vez Marron no bajó la mirada, sonrió satisfecha con eso, y no es como si solo quisiera escucharlo adularla, es que la forma tan sincera en que lo decía la hacía a ella admirarlo más.

-Me gusta esa mirada tuya – le dijo la rubia, y Diecisiete se extrañó ante eso, frenando sus ojos de su cuarto recorrido para volver a fijarse en esos iris azules.

-¿Cuál? – quiso saber, levantando una ceja y acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, quien no retrocedió, los acercamientos eran menos incomodos cada día.

-Esa que pones cuando me ves – soltó una risita triunfadora, había logrado poner nervioso y sonrojado al muchacho, quien retrocedió nuevamente y posó sus ojos en algún punto al frente.

-No puedo evitarlo – murmuró, tratando de calmarse, regresando su mano a su chamarra mientras recobraba la compostura.

-¿Es para mí? – preguntó lo obvio, acercándose hasta tomarlo del brazo, señalando la rosa que yacía en su otra mano.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno… era…- Marron arrugó el entrecejo ante esa declaración, y el moreno se la extendió a pesar de todo. –Ahora se ve insignificante con tu belleza, tendría que haber comprado la más hermosa para que estuviera de acuerdo a ti – La mano de ella la recibió, pero al hacerlo sus manos se quedaron enredadas un momento. Por supuesto que al androide no le importaban las espinas, pero Marron estaba apretando más fuerte de lo que debería.

-¿Hablas en serio? – inquirió ella, y él agachó un poco la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos desde esa distancia. –Cuando dices que soy bonita… ¿hablas en serio? – Diecisiete soltó una sonrisa sarcástica ante eso, colocándose firme de nuevo mientras con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba los nudillos de ella.

-Hablo más en serio que cualquier otra cosa – afirmó, y era porque ciertamente, era de las pocas cosas que eran verdad. –Eres hermosa, linda, carismática y diría más pero probablemente te suene empalagoso. No deberías dudarlo, aquel que diga lo contrario simplemente es ciego o idiota – dijo eso ultimo con la clara intención de insultar al ex novio que se veía la había lastimado mucho.

Marron bajó la cabeza, y si era que Trunks no lo había dicho abiertamente, sus actos mostraban más que mil cosas. Más que quinientas mil palabras. Con ellos gritaban que no la quería de ninguna manera, y que jamás pensaría lo que pensaba este chico de ella. Sabía que compararlos era lo más absurdo del mundo, y que si terminaba por hacerlo jamás olvidaría a Trunks y jamás podría llegar a ser plenamente feliz. Pero era una reacción que su cerebro realizaba antes de ser consiente. Lo único bueno es que Keita tenía las de ganar.

-Vaya, me alegra… - soltó sin más, mirando al suelo y quedándose quieta. Diecisiete sonrió con gracia, era curioso, bastante de hecho, que una chica realmente atractiva se sintiera así de insegura.

Nuevamente ganó un lugar más allá de todas aquellas mujeres con las que había compartido su lecho, todas aquellas llenas de vanidad y falsa superioridad, que extraño se sentía la humildad, la sencillez. Que calmo y tranquilo se sentía a su lado, él, siendo tan problemático, era muy comprensible que se complementara con alguien tan tranquilo. Sacudió la cabeza, fijándose en el cruce de los autos frente a ellos, esa clase de pensamientos tan absurdos eran los que tenían los humanos, por eso siempre terminaban haciendo tonterías.

La sostuvo de la mano con el brazo contrario que ella cogía, comenzando a andar por el cruce peatonal mientras el semáforo estaba en verde. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de vagar, y ese escozor incomodo le invadía por dentro, deseando poder rascar y saciar esa sensación, eliminarla de una vez… pero no podía, y quizá tampoco quería, pero su orgullo y ego eran demasiado grandes como para admitir que estaba a gusto con ese calor en su interior siempre frío. La miró de reojo, como si quisiera averiguar que pensaba ella al respecto, como si pudiese contestar a la misma cuestión de sí mismo.

Era momento de mover las cosas, y lo sabía, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo cortejando a una mujer, y eso era una extraña novedad, la sensación de que esta vez no solo estaba enamorando a una, sino que esa _una_ en particular lo estaba capturando poco a poco también. Que cosas tan más locas pensaba últimamente, que cosas tan banales y absurdas pasaban por su cabeza atropelladamente, haciéndolo preocuparse por cosas que durante muchos años significaban poco más que nada. Pero valía la pena y la verdad le pesaba. Incluso había pagado esa mañana por la rosa en lugar de hurtarla, porque su mente le dijo que aquel acto podría ensuciar a aquella dama… ¿Cuál era el punto?

Su sonrisa.

¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo por ver esa sonrisa? ¿Cuántos riesgos y detalles se estaba tomando sólo para contemplarla un momento más? ¿Qué había de especial? ¿Qué tan privilegiada era? Pero todo se resumía a una palabra, era de_ ella. _Ella, que bajo sonaba si la nombraba de esa manera, tan simple, tan común, tan usado, pero significaba todo, era el inicio y el fin de todo eso que llevaba ahora en sus manos vacías. Sabía que su nombre no alcanzaba, ni cualquier definición o adjetivo, nada sobre la faz de la tierra alcanzaba para describir el apretón en el bajo vientre cuando la veía, los vellos de su nuca erizarse cuando la pensaba, su corazón latiendo fuerte con el saber de su existir. Ella. En eso la resumía.

Se preguntaba el por qué. Y mientras más lo hacía menos le gustaba la respuesta. La tenía, definida y descrita letra por letra, grabada en alguna parte en su interior que el mismo desconocía, y la escuchaba. Oh, como la repetía. Pero eso no significaba que le agradara del todo la idea, y su faceta de hombre malo, destructivo, ladrón, estafador le impedía aceptar aquello, los circuitos de su mente no le daban un significado o razón a la palabra, su cuerpo no lo expresaba físicamente. Pero su corazón, vaya que esa cosa sentía más de lo que imaginó, y por primera vez emanaba algo que no fuera odio o desprecio por algo.

Enamorado.

Esa era la despreciable e indudablemente fascinante palabra. Enamorado, y esa cosa que te hacía permanecer en un estado en donde lo más cercano es un zombi, era desagradable, pero su mente enferma no quería dejar de sentirlo. Se sintió descompuesto, preguntándose si el Dr. Gero no se habría equivocado y había cargado mal alguna clase de software, o que sencillamente se había dañado algo y estaba a punto de caducar. Pero luego notó que eso no estaba en su sistema, ni en los engranes, ni en su disco duro, ni en ninguna de esas cosas raras. Eso venía de más adentro, de un lugar que no existía y sin embargo lo abarcaba por completo. Era más grande que aquel hueco que dejó la bomba de auto destrucción en su interior.

Pararon en un lindo restaurante, en donde no importaba que tan lujoso era él tenía dinero para regalar, y no precisamente a los que se lo robaba. Charlaron, y era de esas charlas en las que ella hablaba más, y no porque él no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque cada cosa que pensaba en contar contradecía todas las mentiras que ya había dicho antes, y por alguna razón no quería dar más mentiras, así que daba comentarios relativos sobre la vida en general, asuntos a grandes rasgos y cosas comunes que alguna vez llegó a leer o ver en la tele.

Terminaron de comer, y Marron lamentó que fuese tan tarde, pues la verdad le habría gustado estar más tiempo en su compañía, dejando solo un rato más para dar una caminata. Se mordió el labio interior, mientras él pedía la cuenta a la mesera y sacaba de su billetera. Estaba más nerviosa que lo de costumbre, la visita de Trunks solo le había ayudado a reafirmar sus sentimientos hacía él, y hacía otra persona. Estaba feliz, pero también temerosa por no saber qué tanto de eso era una fantasía y que tanto era real. Más que nada triste al pensar que podría acabarse en cualquier momento, preguntándose que tanto le duraría.

Mucho o poco qué conocía del amor era suficiente para dar un pronóstico, los libros y las películas daban algo cercano, pero nunca acertado, y la verdad es que le daba aun algo de miedo el asunto. No sabía si era correcto, pero en ese momento lo bueno y lo malo se separaba por una línea tan delgada y difusa que parecía ser lo mismo, que parecía que todo estaba bien o que todo podía fallar en un parpadeo. Y estaba dispuesta, y por las noches, tras sus parpados, brillando en sus ojos aparecían los de él, y de sus labios brotaba su nombre. Y eso era suficiente.

-¿Lista? – preguntó mirándola directamente, y ella no pudo evitar quedarse muda frente a su varonil rostro, frente a esas iris pálidas que en su fondo mostraban colores nuevos y desconocidos. Misterios y a la vez tantas realidades.

Asintió, poniéndose de pie y esperando a que él llegara hasta su lado para comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar. Era un lindo atardecer, y la acera grisácea de la calle incluso parecía un hermoso paisaje de la naturaleza, lleno de vida, de brillo, de anécdotas y de deslumbrantes pasadizos, todo teñido de un naranja perfecto, reflejando el sol de una forma difusa, consumiéndolo a cada segundo y con cada paso que avanzaban hacía el horizonte, en donde ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Por desgracia su momento se arruinó, y unos gritos llamaron su atención del otro lado de la calle. Marron se abrazó más al brazo del muchacho, quien caminaba del lado de la carretera y podía observar con más claridad lo que pasaba. Acababan de robar un súper rápido, y aun el dueño corría tras del par de sujetos, quienes sostenían su "ganancia" en una mano. La rubia se aferró aún más a Diecisiete, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, él no estaba tratando de ir a ayudar.

Diecisiete miró divertido, repitiéndose a sí mismo que estaba acompañado y que no podía alcanzar a los ´malos´ y robarles directamente a ellos el botín, pero que seguramente terminaría siendo una persecución divertida. –Mejor, vamos, podría ser peligroso…- comentó al mirar que uno de ellos cargaba un rifle, y aunque a él podían descargarle mil de esas y no tendría ni un rasguño, la dama que lo acompañaba era una humana completamente. Definitivamente no quería que algo malo le ocurriera.

Cambió de dirección en la calle, jalando a Marron por delante para mantenerla a salvo. Pero la rubia no era consiente, su mente seguía perdida en las palabras que acaba de escuchar. "¿Podría ser peligroso?" Se preguntó. Sí, ciertamente era peligroso, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, al menos para referirse a un humano. Pensó, que seguramente viniendo con Trunks, se luciría, diría alguna frase prepotente, no mostraría sus habilidades y con un simple movimiento detendría a todos ellos, regresando el dinero para luego recibir los elogios con gusto.

Goten seguramente también habría ido, solo que él sería más escandaloso y usaría una de esas frases bobas que usaba su hermano Gohan del Gran Saiyaman, luego de hacer un teatro completo de artes marciales los detendría, regresaría el botín y huiría antes de que alguien pudiera agradecerle. ¡Pero esta vez no! Esta vez había escuchado un "Mejor, vamos, podría ser peligroso" como algo verdadero, común, como el resto. ¡Se sentía tan bien ser normal! ¡Era tan gratificante no estar esperando a alguien que no sufría un rasguño pero aun así te preocupabas! Que gracioso sería si ella supiera que no había ayudado no porque no pudiera, sino porque sencillamente no le importaba.

Terminaron en una especie de parque cerca de ahí, tomando lugar en una banca en las orillas del camino para dar un breve descanso. Diecisiete se levantó para comprar unas bebidas de una máquina expendedora, ofreciéndole una lata a ella cuando volvió a su sitio. –Oye, Marron… quería saber algo…- comenzó, y ella le miró desde su posición un poco más abajo. –Tu… ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – preguntó pero él mismo negó ante su cuestión mal formulada, él con memoria fotográfica sabía que aquello incluso no era tan fácil. –Bueno, me refiero a que si ya no piensas volver con él…- no hacía falta más especificaciones, la rubia sabía a qué se refería.

-No, él ya no significa nada, solo, claro, una mala experiencia – respondió, y él sonrió ladinamente ante eso, con la mirada fija al frente.

La muchacha se quedó viéndolo, deseando poder saber que ideas cruzaban su mente. Diecisiete bebió un poco de su jugo, y Marron no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, delgados y rosados, apretándose para retener el líquido dentro de su boca, y luego apreció el vaivén de su lengua, la cual usó para recorrer su labio inferior para secar una gota color violeta que había deslizado desde la comisura de su boca.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él al verla girarse a otro sitio bruscamente, a la vez que trataba de darse fuerzas para continuar con sus palabras anteriores.

Marron negó, pero el androide observó sus mejillas sonrosadas, elogiándose internamente por provocar aquello. Iba a sonreír arrogantemente, pero no era momento para egocentrismos, tenía que llevar a cabo su plan. Silenció internamente ante esa palabra. ¿Plan? ¿Para qué?, ¿Para conquistarla?, ¿Y luego qué? No sabía si era adecuado llamarlo de esa manera, pero así lo sentía, todo en su vida era una línea de planes a seguir, pero este eras especialmente menos egoísta… ¿O no?

Era seguro que no podría saberlo hasta que lo llevara a cabo, fuera lo que fuera, en su beneficio único o compartido, lo haría igual. Suspiró hondo y bebió un poco más analizando las palabras que diría… ¿Confesión? Sí, así debía llamarlo, pero… ¿No ella lo debía imaginar ya? Sí así era entonces la palabra misma perdía el sentido. Que contradicciones, pero se recordó por enésima vez que no era tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto, internamente sabía que trataba de eludir el asunto, decir cosas que no eran necesarias pero que aun así era una especie seguimiento o tradición humana que él conocía muy bien.

Pero era la primera vez que lo decía desde que había despertado en el laboratorio.

¿En qué momento de la vida una conversación carnal se vuelve casual y una amorosa es el tema más complicado? En la suya, justo en ese instante. No podía negar su arrogancia y autoestima sobrevalorado, gritando que lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo, irrelevante e inconcebible. Pero su cerebro traidor le decía "Cobarde" tras la interna burla de sí mismo por no querer aceptar todo de una vez y mover su mecánico trasero a la acción antes de que fuera tarde. ¿Para qué? Igual, en ese momento las respuestas ya no importaban.

-Marron, yo… - rascó su mejilla, mientras el "cobarde" subía de tono. –Bueno, ¿sabes? Creo que yo sería incapaz de hacerte lo que te hizo él…- "Claro, seguramente te haría algo peor" agregó en sus pensamientos acertados, pero negó tratando de alejar la idea. Se sentía tan anticuado, él era de besar y tocar, pero la rubia tenía su truco y sabía que no caería antes de tener que pasar por ese bochornoso proceso. –Bueno, yo…-

-No creí que te costara tanto trabajo decirlo – interrumpió ella, mirando sus pies cubiertos por una zapatilla de tacón bajo, algo infantil para su edad pero encajaba a la perfección con ellos. –Y tal vez sea muy pronto en tiempo… pero estoy segura de que valdría la pena intentar…-

¿Era eso una respuesta? Y más importante, ¿Era eso un sí? –Yo…- esta vez iba a decirlo fluidamente para tratar de rescatar un poco de su hombría, pero los ojos azules de la chica le miraron, reflejando incluso de manera mística el amarillo del alumbrado público, encharcando en esas pozas azules el encanto y la perdición absoluta, fue tanto que no hizo más que volverse a quedar callado.

-Ya no hace falta que lo digas… si quiero…- Solo bastó eso para que el chico mandara al carajo todas las demás formalidades y su leve nerviosismo a una confesión.

La tomó de la barbilla, mostrándose varonil después de esos difíciles minutos de flaqueza, mirándola con la misma intensidad con la que aprecias lo más hermoso y valioso de la vida. Como si fuese a entrar en la otra persona de una manera más allá de lo físico o emocional. Quería consumirla ahí mismo. Recorrió su rostro, guardando en sus datos los más perfectos detalles y delineados, recorriendo y sintiendo las texturas sin siquiera haber tocado, sorprendido por que las cosas se hicieran más sorprendentes estando así de cerca.

Se acercó más a ella, mientras su cabello negro y largo marcaba una caída delicada a los costados por la inclinación de su cabeza, centrando más su vista y viajando sus ojos de un iris a otra. Y luego a los labios. Eso labios que parecían de algodón, que le proporcionaban las sonrisas a las que él era adicto, los labios que deslizaban cada dulce palabra de ese ser, tan rosados que contrastaban enormemente con la piel blanca y tersa de su rostro. Era la razón de su insomnio y de sus sueños, en donde ahora se perdía pensando a que sabrían, como se sentirían, y como se moverían.

No pudo aguantar más, cerrando la cercanía que casi era nula ya, colocando una mano en la nuca de la chica, sintiendo su cabello rubio, brillante como el sol en lo alto, deslizándolo entre sus dedos, sintiéndolo tan sedoso, tan cálido y perfumado. La respiración de ella rozaba su rostro, pausada y sobresaltada como estaba la de él, y se sintió agraciado por compartir el mismo aire. Sus parpados bajaron involuntariamente al tacto. Que suave y dulce tacto.

No sabía que tantas cosas había hecho el Dr. Gero con él, pero en definitiva sabía que desde el primer momento sus labios estaban diseñados para encajar en esa boca. Apretó más contra los de ella, aprisionándolos en un suave contacto midiendo su consistencia, su sensación, su sabor. Lo dulce contrastaba con algo desconocido, era único, su sabor especial. Fue correspondido, y la chica se vio explorando también su boca, lenta, pausada, curiosa, y su tacto lo hacía sentir de nuevo esos espasmos en su ser, acompañados por el compás de su corazón descompuesto.

Se permitió probar más. Deslizar suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de ella. Era tan suave que deseaba quedarse con aquel escozor sobre él por siempre. Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se levantaron en protesta por tanto éxtasis, exigiendo por más. Ella sonrió durante su caricia, y el aire que sacó solo le provocó cosquillas. Se separaron y ni uno podía ocultar su felicidad, plasmada en sus rostros por una sonrisa que se dibujaba realmente. No por matar, no por robar, no por el sentimiento de sufrimiento ajeno. Era una sonrisa sincera, probablemente, la más sincera que había tenido hasta ese momento. La miró entre la leve oscuridad, repasando en su mente tanto sentir. También era la primera vez que sentía todo aquello. ¿Qué más sorpresas le daría esa chica a su vida?

0000000

_Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas al asunto, inclusive ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba tratando de pensar en algo que sirviera, en algo que de verdad funcionara y le ayudara a completar sus deseos. Esos deseos qué cada vez lo comían más y más duro, lastimando cada parte en su interior y haciéndolo hervir en furia y desesperación. En impotencia. _

_Probablemente tenía energía infinita, pero había sido algo muy estúpido no agregar algo para ir incrementando su fuerza. Estaba estancado, y aunque no era el más débil de todos, tampoco se acercaba ya a los más fuertes. Solo le quedaba una estrategia, la de usar la cabeza antes de los puños. Pero eso de pensar en algo cuidadoso y racional no era lo suyo, lo suyo eran grandes entradas y no andar como cucaracha por las sombras. Sí, tal vez era algo tarde para venir, enojarse y reclamar, pero estaba aburrido y la casi destrucción de su casa por los mocosos esos le hizo recordar cuanto los odiaba. _

_Y lo estúpidos que eran por revivirlo. _

_Y esa también era pate de su ventaja, habían pasado tantos años ya que ni uno de los guerreros Z se esperaban que alguien atacara, y mucho menos él. Estaba más que seguro que más de uno ya lo daba por olvidado o con un humano de la misma mediocre manera que su hermana. Pero él no estaba ni remotamente cerca de eso. Tal vez muchos de ellos no valían ni la pena, y ni siquiera los odiaba o siquiera conocía, pero eran importantes para ella, y si ese era el caso tenía que destruirlos. Diecisiete iba a partir la tierra si era necesario para cumplir sus deseos de venganza y de abandono. Así terminara con los humanos._

_Abrió los ojos ante esa idea que cruzó su mente, sonriendo complacido por aquello. Eso era, ahí era donde aplicaba el asunto. Debía atacar en donde a ellos más les dolía. Sus familias, los humanos, ¿Por qué demonios no lo había pensado antes? Ahí estaba la base de su plan, el cual se desarrollaba a una velocidad impresionante en sus pensamientos. El principio de la destrucción de los guerreros Z. _

_Lo juraba y lo prometía. No importaba cuanto tardara o lo que costara. Un día acabaría con todos ellos uno por uno._

* * *

NF. Perdón para los que no son fans del romance, pero yo lo amo. No, no me pregunten nada de lo que ´hizo´ Trunks, no lo sé xD! Ya cambié a Rating M por eso también. Gracias a bulmitaouji, alexa, Diosa de la muerte, Crystalinah, Omg, Megumi007, Andy, CarXx (Y no, no hay Vegeta/18, solo para futuras referencias, perdón si pareció) Nos vemos la siguiente semana Martes o Miércoles! Saludos y mil gracias me hacen muy feliz T.T!


	5. Error de cálculos

Antes que nada aclaro que los acontecimientos del pasado van avanzando progresivamente, es decir, los tiempos van cronológicamente, como en el presente, lo que pasó en los capítulos anteriores va antes de lo que pasará en los que sigue. La única escena que se me pasó fue la de Trunks soñando con ser Mirai Trunks, pero lo aclaré en la nota inicial. En el capítulo anterior, la última parte que fue recuerdo de A-17 pasó después de todo lo que ya había pasado (del pasado) en el anterior a ese (o sea el 3) y así seguirá, no voy salteando tiempos. Los tiempos solo varían según la perspectiva, el tiempo de Trunks es diferente al de A-17 (en el pasado, en el presente es el mismo *aunque la mayoría de las acciones se van entrelazando*), y cuando entren los de Goten y A-18 va a ser como regresarme y avanzar a partir de ahí, pero las escenas siempre van a ir ordenadas cronológicamente hasta el punto que es el presente (o en dado caso hasta llegar al punto donde empezó el fic) Espero se entienda eso, ahorita en la parte de A-17 que es pasado, es después de que juró destruir a los guerreros Z, que fue la última escena del anterior, y también va después de todo lo demás. Ojalá me entiendan porque estoy medio loquita, perdón si algo no se entiende, y si así es háganmelo saber, vale? En fin ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Error de cálculos. **

_Se movió a través del bosque, acomodando su rifle entre sus manos mientras apuntaba a un ave en particular, cerrando un ojo para aumentar su precisión que ya era perfecta. Dio el tiro, y sonrió emocionado al mirar al animal caer al suelo a unos metros de él. Avanzó entre la maleza, levantando el cadáver y agregándolo al gancho que llevaba tras su espalda con otros animales de caza. Reacomodó su arma en una mano, llevando su chamarra de cuero café para evitar ensuciar su ropa normal, esa que era suya y lo hacía sentirse cómodo, y siendo ya el último juego decente de la Red Ribon. Anduvo un poco más, considerando mentalmente que ya no hacía falta seguir de caza, pero se sentía bien pasar el tiempo en algo que no fuera quemarse las neuronas pensando en que hacer o acostado en su cama mirando programas aburridos de humanos en la televisión. _

_Finalmente se decidió a volver, después de un poco más de tiempo vagando por los alrededores, rindiéndose a su hambre que le distraía bastante. Dejó su chaqueta y su arma en la entrada, yendo hasta la cocina para buscar y sacar algo rápido que comer, pues sentía que era bastante tardado preparar algún animal del bosque. No comía mucho en realidad, así que se conformó con esa carne precocinada que había sacado de la ciudad la vez pasada, sentándose a comer en su amplia mesa de madera. _

_Comenzó a hacerlo bastante normal y bastante común, como lo hacía desde hacía ya varios años, pero la vista que tenía al frente comenzó a disgustarle. Negó, cerrando los ojos un momento para tratar de calmarse, pero no podía, y la desesperación y la presión mental lo estaban asfixiando. Levantó la vista de nuevo, recorriendo con sus claros ojos azules los lugares vacíos a su alrededor, y el silencio pareció ser abrumador, a tal grado que comenzó a ensordecerlo. _

_Bajó la mirada a su plato a medio comer, y recordó con angustia y melancolía que su hermana le exigía comer basura como esa en lugar de animales muertos, y su voz resonando en el fondo de su mente lo hizo querer contemplarla sentada frente a él como en aquel entonces. Movió su brazo sobre la madera bruscamente, tirando todo al suelo mientras de su boca salía algo que sonó como un gruñido. Los platos cayeron al suelo quebrándose, siendo el único sonido a parte de su voz que cortó por breves momentos aquel silencio eterno. _

_Diecisiete miró el desastre unos segundos, colocando sus manos en su cabeza y sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre el espacio de sus brazos, que yacían recargados en la superficie de la mesa. No quería pensar más, al menos no de esa forma tan ridícula en la que lo estaba haciendo últimamente, esos pensamientos que lo estaban consumiendo y que lo dejaban en un lugar que no le gustaba. Creyó que estaría bien, estaba seguro de que lo haría, poder volver a robar y andar de vez en cuando por la ciudad sería una vida para él, pero estaba más que equivocado. _

_Las incógnitas aparecían en su mente, pero no quería oírlas, le gustaba repetir incansablemente que se lo merecían, que su hermana y sus amigos se merecían todo el daño que él estaba dispuesto a darles. Pero siempre existía una voz traidora que susurra lo contrario, que lo único que le pasaba es que se sentía solo, abandonado, y que querer destruirla era la manera más patética que existía de querer desearla de vuelta a su lado. Pero es que él no era ningún acosador que andaría tras ella a pesar de que esta estaba ya en una nueva vida. _

_Y maldijo, en un susurro mental, que aquello fuese algo imposible de robar. Que por más que deseara él jamás conseguiría lo que ella tenía, y se tenía que encontrar a él mismo sentado solo en un enorme comedor todos los días, en donde las sillas, las habitaciones, los cuartos, los baños y todo el lugar siempre estaba en silencio eterno, en una clama que clamaba ser destruida, en absoluta y completa soledad. Y el peso enorme del saberse olvidado y despreciado le ganaba sobre la espalda, doblegándolo. Y estaba cansándose de todo eso. _

_Envidia. Era eso, y no había manera de negarlo. ¿Cómo es que esos guerreros tenían una vida, esposa, hijos, amigos, siendo cómo eran? No lo entendía, ¿Era su soledad el precio de su perfección? Su orgullo y ego no podían abandonarlo, y le daba algo de consuelo a su alma solitaria y vacía el saber que fuera como fuera seguía siendo un tipo increíblemente fuerte, casi indestructible y eterno. Pero sabía que no podía llenar todo eso con fanfarronerías. _

_Se levantó de mala manera, sacando la mesa de su lugar y de paso arrojando la silla hacía atrás sin ningún cuidado, cuestionándose a él mismo porque había decidido que la construcción de su casi mansión fuese diseñada para tantas personas cuando solo era uno solo. Cuando siempre sería así. La magnitud sólo lo hacía sentirse más abandonado. Salió nuevamente por la puerta principal, caminando sin aparente rumbo antes de alzar el vuelo entre los frondosos árboles. _

_Las ideas raras habían aparecido cuando decidió revelarse, cuando se acordó de ellos, cuando se reencontró con los descendientes de algunos. Y así como habían venido con ellos, se largarían en cuanto estuviesen todos eliminados, así que no perdería más tiempo, actuaría de una vez por todas y se acabarían todas esas debilidades humanas. Vislumbró la pequeña casa en medio de las montañas, y a diferencia de la vez pasada, hacía muchísimos años que la había visto por primera vez, había una gran casa a un lado, e incluso la casa de Goku lucía un poco distinta. _

_Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, poniendo a su favor los árboles y las frondosas copas de estos para refugiarse, necesitaba averiguar el punto débil de Goku y su familia para planear alguna clase de estrategia para ellos. El objetivo no tardó en aparecer, acompañado por Gohan y una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro quien cargaba en sus brazos, después de un rato llegó Goten, y pasado unos minutos formaron un duelo en donde el mayor de los hijos de Goku solo observaba en la lejanía. _

_[…]_

_Estaba aburrido. Jamás se había aburrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, era tanto su estrés que ya no le importaba nada y hacía horas que se había sentado en una roca, en donde les miraba casi descaradamente desde hacía varios días. Y nada. Ese Goku era un cabeza hueca, y Gohan una rata de biblioteca sin un rastro de guerrero, esas eran sus dos esperanzas de ataque. Pero Goku era fuerte, muy fuerte, y lo más importante para él eran sus hijos y su nieta, pero sus hijos podían despedazarlo en un parpadeo, y su nieta no era un blanco fácil. Le quedaba la esposa de Goku o la esposa de Gohan, pero acercarse a ellas le daba algo de miedo, es decir, ¿Valía la pena hacerles algo a ellas? A ni uno parecía importarle lo suficiente, y aunque las matara, tenían esas estúpidas esferas para revivirlas, aunque claro, en su opinión personal les estaría haciendo un favor al dejarlos viudos. Además de eso, ¿Cómo afectaría su muerte a los demás guerreros Z?_

_Nada parecía suficiente, y ellos no abandonaban el lugar, a excepción de Gohan quien trabajaba, y lo hacían solo para ir a esa mentada Corporación Capsula. Levantó su cabeza, la cual se apoyaba en su mano durante ese tiempo. "¡Eso es!" pensó, poniéndose de pie y espabilándose rápidamente, "Que tonto he sido, estaba en la casa equivocada" levantó el vuelo importándole una bolsa de pan duro que fueran a verlo, estaba nadando nuevamente en ideas que debieron ser obvias en primera instancia. _

"_Bulma" Ese nombre no se le separaba del pensamiento, y en su mente reproducía el rostro de esa mujer, la mujer que le daría el boleto a su próxima victoria. Había visitado la Corporación aquella vez que siguió a Gohan y a la misma Bulma desde el súper mercado, en donde vio a su hermana después de que lo había dejado. Fue fácil ubicarla, a diferencia de la morada d Goku, la casa de Bulma era enorme y abarcaba gran parte de la ciudad, además de sus ostentosos letreros y animales enormes en sus patios. Detuvo su marcha cuando estaba a una prudente distancia, reiterándose a sí mismo que a diferencia de la familia de Goku, Vegeta le despedazaría sin preguntar qué diablos hacía ahí._

_Voló a una baja altura, lentamente y a discreción, agradeciendo que fuese ya tarde y que el sol estuviese a punto de ocultarse, bajando hasta uno de los patios en la parte de atrás. Se deslizó entre las altas palmeras, mirando en un lado del patio una nave, lo que suponía era la cámara de gravedad de la que Vegeta tanto hablaba durante todas las batallas. Agradeció que el saiyajin estuviese dentro de ella, dándole un poco de más libertad. Pisó el suelo, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de aquella mujer, sonriendo mientras en su mente seguía enlistando los beneficios que obtendría. _

_Sí, el Dr. Grero les había grabado la información necesaria y básica de los guerreros Z, entre ellas eran sus ventajas, las semillas del ermitaño, sus debilidades, y claro, las dichosas esferas del dragón. Y Bulma, oh, Bulma, ella y su cabezota enorme haciendo cosas divertidas, el cerebro de toda esa bola de perdedores, la creadora del radar del dragón, de las capsulas Hoi-Poi y en general de toda la última tecnología de la humanidad y sus amigos. ¿Y sin ella? ¿Estarían perdidos? Bueno, solo había una manera de averiguarlo. _

_Se asomó por una de las ventanas, encontrando que era una gran, gran habitación con lujosos muebles, y para su suerte estaba vacía. No sabía si estaba corriendo mucho riesgo, pero de igual manera probó, encontrando la puerta de la morada abierta, por donde se deslizó, flotando a unos centímetros del piso para no hacer ningún ruido. Se encontró en el centro del cuarto, dando un rápido vistazo a todos lados. ¿Por dónde debía comenzar a buscar primero?_

_Tenía el conocimiento de un radar, pero ¿Cuál sería la dificultad para ella hacer más de uno? En fin, tendría en que pasar el tiempo. Continuó hasta la otra habitación, sosteniendo la perilla mientras se concentraba, sabía que todos los guerreros podían sentir la energía de los demás, ahora incluso su hermana lo hacía, pero a él todavía le costaba algo de trabajo sentirlos y distinguirlos. Según él no había nadie, así que confiando en eso entró, suspirando cuando lo vio vacío también. Se preguntó la magnitud de los gritos de esa mujer, para que estando tan lejos la hubiese escuchado con claridad. _

_Encontró una cocina, y luego en la sala principal unas escaleras, sin quitar rastro a la energía de Vegeta, que subía y bajaba bruscamente, a límites que de verdad no quería ni imaginar en un enfrentamiento, decidiéndose a subir. El primer lugar de su búsqueda sería el cuarto de ella, y si no estaba no era impedimento seguir buscando en las demás habitaciones. Entró a la primera puerta que encontró, agradeciendo a quien fuera que haya puesto la suerte de su lado, pues por los recuadros y las cosas de mujer regadas por el cuarto y el tocador podía asegurar que era de ella. _

_Abrió un primer mueble, encontrando ahí ropa de hombre, que por la altura y la hechura intuía que eran de ese saiyan. Lo cerró sin mayor interés, abriendo otro cajón. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo, mirando frente a él una colección completa de ropa interior de mujer, acomodada entre sostenes y bragas con encajes, y a Diecisiete incluso le dio la impresión de que brillaban. Iba a cerrarlo, pero su mano sólo tembló sosteniendo el asa del cajón, sin moverlo ni un poco hacía adentro. "Podría estar ahí dentro" se dijo para convencerse, moviendo su mano en aquella dirección. _

_Rozó con sus manos la ropa de Bulma, sintiendo aún más calor sobre sus mejillas, comenzando a entremeter los dedos por las prendas íntimas. Sí, se suponía que estaba buscando el radar de Dragón, pero su mirada y sus dedos estaban perdidos en otros asuntos. Un encaje rojo llamó más su atención de entre todos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya lo sostenía con ambas manos frente a su rostro. Por un momento su mente racional funcionó correctamente y le dijo que lo que estaba haciendo era denigrante y que soltara esas cosas y se concentrara en su búsqueda. _

_Pero esa voz duró tan poco que fue fácil de ignorar. Rozó con sus pulgares los moños de seda a los lados, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esa pieza era sospechosa y que posiblemente debía inspeccionarla después con más calma, así que la hizo bolita, guardándola en la bolsa de su pantalón, sintiendo algo de vergüenza y pensándose si existía la posibilidad de que la mujer notase la falta de aquel objeto. Pero no hubo tiempo para arrepentimientos o para darle más vueltas, escuchó murmullos, los cuales seguramente venían de la planta de abajo. _

_Se fue a la puerta, asomándose por una rendija para asegurar su camino. No había nadie, así que salió lentamente, pegándose a la pared para avanzar un poco. -¡Bulma! ¡Querida! – una voz chillona sonó en uno de los lados, al mismo tiempo que se abría una puerta. Diecisiete no atinó a hacer nada más que meterse a la habitación más cercana, cerrando apenas a tiempo para que la dueña de esa voz no lo mirase. _

_-¿Qué pasa mamá? – se oyó a Bulma hablar, acompañada por el casi inaudible siseo de sus pies en las escaleras. "Grandioso" pensó el muchacho, aguardando pegado a la puerta mientras las escuchaba comenzar a charlar. "¿No se les ocurrió otro sitio mejor para chismorrear que en el pasillo?… lárguense una vez par de…" Una sensación cortó su tren de ideas, sintiendo ese cosquilleo que le indicaba peligro. Se giró, concentrándose para averiguar de qué se trataba. "¡No, maldición! Lo que me faltaba" _

_La energía de Trunks no estaba lejos, de hecho llegaría en un par de segundos. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando fotos, posters y otras cosas más que no lo dejaban en otra idea más que estaba en la habitación del chico. -¿Por qué a mí? – susurró conociendo la respuesta, centrando sus ojos en la ventana que yacía en el cuarto. Sus ojos se iluminaron pensando que podía escapar, pero la voz del hijo de Bulma sonó a mitad del patio por donde planeaba escabullirse. _

_-¡Estoy de vuelta, abuelo! – le miró desde su lugar, retrocediendo un par de pasos para no ser visto. "Bien… tengo chance de salir antes de que él llegue a su habitación" planeó, observándolo en la lejanía para establecer su perfecta salida. Per Trunks comenzó a volar, ¡En su maldita dirección! _

–_Usa la puerta maldito animal…- murmuró, sabiendo que el chico planeaba entrar por la ventana. Su instinto fue correr a la puerta, pero el par de mujeres seguía detenidas ahí, era gato encerrado, y si no se apresuraba a pensar en algo pronto sería vendido como fierro viejo por los Brief. _

_-Vaya, que día…- dijo Trunks para sí mismo, secándose el sudor de la frente con la orilla de la chaqueta. Levantó la vista, caminando a su puerta para echar el cerrojo. Se quitó la chamarra, dejándola en el suelo, haciendo lo mismo con las botas y por desgracia, también los pantalones. _

_Diecisiete soltó un suspiró, despacio y casi inaudible, sabía que los saiyajins tenían más desarrollado el oído que los demás, así que su existencia estaba en juego. Apretó los labios para impedir soltar un sonido, angostando los ojos para mirar a través de las rejillas de madera que componían la puerta del armario. Qué vergüenza representaba estar ahí escondido, pero es que al no tener escapatoria y con dos segundos para improvisar, el closet había sido el único lugar por el que habían cruzado sus ojos. _

_Se hizo lo más reducido que pudo, pero la pose le estaba cansando y Trunks no hacía más que estará ahí acostado en boxers y camiseta leyendo una revista de tecnología. Diecisiete ya estaba aburrido de solo pensar en el contenido, pero el muchacho parecía bastante interesado. El moreno miró a su alrededor, el cual de hecho no era mucho, y sintió pena por él mismo, hacía unos momentos veía linda ropa de dama y ahora estaba rodeado de calzones de adolecente y vete a saber que más. Quería escapar, y las energías de las dos mujeres se habían ido, pero ese Trunks estaba ahí y simplemente no podía moverse. _

_Estaba atrapado. Hubiese hecho un berrinche de no ser porque no tenía espacio y por qué definitivamente le gustaba estar vivo, así que se dedicó de nuevo a solo mirar. El tiempo transcurrió, y se preguntó si ese chico no cenaría, o iría al baño, o con sus padres, o movería su asqueroso trasero a otro lado que no fuera ahí frente a él, pero nada, y el sol se había ocultado ya vario rato a atrás, y para más desgracias el Ki de Vegeta ya merodeaba libre por el lugar. Que calamidad, y Trunks no dejaba de leer esa porquería. _

_-Entonces básicamente es una humana…- dijo Trunks, y Diecisiete se sobresaltó, asustándose por un momento que le hubiese descubierto. –Pero de todos modos aun representa un misterio las modificaciones que se le hicieron – agregó, y al androide no le importaba saber de qué hablaba, lo único que le alegraba era que por lo menos no era el único loco que llegaba a hablar solo. –No creo que podamos imitar su tecnología, sería interesante echar un vistazo en su interior…- cerró finalmente el delgado objeto, colocándolo sobre el mueble a su lado. –Aunque ni de broma le haríamos algo… - se recostó completamente en su colchón, mirando al techo muy entretenido. –Quisiera saber mucho más de ella, de su funcionamiento… de su persona, de su cuerpo…- pausó, sonriendo para sí mismo. –Mucho más de su cuerpo – Al moreno en el closet le entró curiosidad, pero seguía deseando con desesperación que se callara y marchara a otro lado de una vez. _

_Trunks se levantó, tallándose los ojos y soltando un suspiro. Apagó la luz del cuarto, avanzando descalzo de nuevo a su lecho, pero se frenó a la mitad, justo después de desordenar las cobijas y tener una pierna arriba. –Casi olvido la pijama…- comentó para sí mismo, zafándose la camiseta en el trayecto al armario. "¡Menuda suerte!" pensó Diecisiete, buscando con sus propios ojos la dichosa prenda alrededor. Estaba justo a su lado, así que se movió todo lo que pudo en el estrecho sitio hasta estar pegado a la pared del lado contrario. Trunks la abrió, y sin abrir mucho los ojos la tomó de la repisa, cerrando de nuevo el closet y colocándosela difícilmente. _

_-Tendré que seguir buscando mañana… debe haber alguna explicación para esos sueños… y el por qué siempre sale ella - se acomodó un poco, apagando la lámpara a su lado. –Al menos ahí también sigue luciendo hermosa… - sonrió levemente. –Dieciocho – eso lo dijo como un susurró muy bajo, pero Diecisiete lo escuchó con completa claridad. _

_Parpadeó, y luego lo hizo un par de veces más para asegurarse de que lo que estaba pasando ocurría de verdad. No lo creía, ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Hablaba de su hermana? ¿De su fastidiosa y engreída hermana? Quería reír, y lo habría hecho de no ser por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Miró al muchacho, quien con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, observaba aun la ventana, en donde la luz nocturna hacía resaltar sus ojos. "¿Estará… enamorado de ella?" Se preguntó, pero esa palabra era incomprensible para él, la había oído más de una vez en los programas de humanos, y el diagnostico coincidía brevemente en la sonrisa, la mención y el suspiro. _

_Era muy gracioso, pero no del todo, a una parte de él le molestaba en demasía y luchaba contra el deseo de vivir, abogando por salir y romperle la cara al joven muchacho. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, Trunks había mencionado algo sobre un sueño, y sobre tecnología, sí, tenía que ver con Dieciocho, pero ¿Y si no era lo que pensaba? ¿Y si lo que querían era hacer androides como ellos? Eso le dio una idea, y más planes. Sí era así definitivamente quería saber para que los utilizarían, probablemente le servirían de algo, podría secuestrar a Bulma en lugar de matarla y hacerla crear más como él. _

_Todo era una posibilidad, así que necesitaba seguir investigando. Podía buscar en el laboratorio, pero probablemente contaba con más seguridad, debía estar seguro antes de hacer cualquier movimiento en falso con Bulma y poder joder cualquier posibilidad de cosas a su favor. Así que Trunks era su clave, seguramente podía infiltrarse más en él que en la misma mujer, más por el hecho de que esta tenía un mono guardián. - ¿Dieciocho? – la suave voz del adolecente volvió a cortar el silencio y con este el regocijo de sus planes. _

_Miró al frente a través de las maderitas, asustándose un poco cuando encontró los ojos de Trunks mirándole en la oscuridad, clavándose en su persona como si supiera que ahí estaba. Contrajo sus músculos por reflejo, observando como Trunks arrugaba el entrecejo, como si todavía no estuviera convencido de que había alguien ahí. "Espera, ¿Me ha dicho Dieciocho?" se cuestionó, mientras trataba de pensar por que rayos miraba en su dirección, ¿acaso podía sentirlo? Trunks se incorporó en su cama, y Diecisiete recitó un rezo que había oído un millón de veces en TV, no tenía ningún significado para él, pero parecía estar en su base de datos recurrir a algo así en casos extremos. _

_Estaba frito si el chico se paraba, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Algo como: "Me gusta tu closet y solo a eso he venido, para pasarla un rato aquí, y no, no te miraba por pervertido, me gustan las mujeres, tanto que tengo unas bragas de tu madre en la bolsa de mi pantaloncillo" Sí, seguro que sus retazos acabarían siendo refacciones para licuadoras. Para su suerte nada pasó, y Trunks volvió a recostarse en su almohada, pero sin quitar la vista del closet, Diecisiete incluso podía asegurar que se cuestionaba entre si era su imaginación o no. Tardó vario rato para dormirse, asegurando eso al sentir su Ki mucho más relajado. Salió, despacio, apresurándose a la ventana, por la que salió a toda prisa. Habría ido de una vez a buscar en toda la casa, pero venga, después de tanta emoción se tenía bien merecido un descanso. _

_[…]_

_Era tarde, el sol aún se miraba desde lo alto en las montañas, pero sabía que estaba próximo a desaparecer, y aunque llevaba tres días buscando, aún no había hallado nada, la mansión de los Brief era grande, y por más que quisiera no podía darse el lujo de hacer escandalo entre las cosas, además que debía cuidarse de los sistemas de seguridad. Era todo un rollo, pero debía admitir que le estaba gustando bastante, era divertido además de entretenido, y sentía cada vez más cerca su victoria. _

_Miró desde su entrada metido entre la maleza del jardín de dinosaurios, sintiendo con más claridad las energías de los habitantes de ese lugar, suspirando y avanzando con cautela en el interior. Ese día debía revisar los laboratorios, los había hallado ya, pero tardó en descifrar los códigos de seguridad y los funcionamientos de la protección, y eso le había quitado bastante tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta la energía de Vegeta ya merodeaba la casa, ¿Acaso ese hombre no dormía? Mira que despertarse a las cinco para irse a entrenar era más obsesión que la suya. _

_Se movió de una vez a los edificios en la última parte de la casa, agradeciendo que ni Bulma ni el abuelo estuviesen paseándose por esos rumbos como siempre, de hecho, sus energías ni siquiera estaban cerca, solamente el saiyajin y la mujer mayor estaban dentro de las instalaciones de la corporación. Eso le daba una buena ventaja. Entró jaqueando la seguridad, adentrándose en un laboratorio lleno de máquinas, prototipos de naves y robots, incubadoras con huevos y animales sintetizados, pero nada que fuese de importancia. Revisó en cada cajón, buscando principalmente el radar, pero también buscaba algo que le dijera sobre lo que había mencionado Trunks. _

_Quería saber si aquella mujer estaba deseando jugar con la vida humana como había hecho el Dr. Gero, o si planeaba hacer robots destructivos como lo fue Dieciséis. Lo que fuera, quería saberlo, inclusive había seguido vigilando a Trunks, no quería llamarlo como que lo estaba ´espiando´ pero se quedaba flotando fuera de su ventana, mirándolo cuando este estaba distraído o durmiendo. Cada día Diecisiete estaba más convencido de que había algo raro con ese chico, y que ´casualmente´ siempre parecía mirar en su dirección. Posiblemente en el fondo ambos se estaban observando. _

_Se sentó en una silla giratoria, deslizándose un poco en el suelo con ella para tratar de calmarse y pensar. Nada, era imposible, había máquinas del tiempo, naves que viajan a súper velocidad con energía inagotable, un prototipo de algo que amplificaba los rayos Blutz, y muchas otras cosas increíbles… pero inútiles para él. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese crío entonces? Bufó, tratando de pasar eso a segundo plano y buscar de nuevo ese maldito radar, los planos de este o algo parecido. Posiblemente con ese artefacto hasta podría buscar las esferas él mismo y pedirse un buen deseo, secuestrar a Bulma (Y matarla sin que ellos lo supieran, claro) y hacer que esos tontos fuesen cayendo uno por uno, pues sin el radar o el dragón estaban perdidos. _

_¿Inmortalidad? ¿Ser el más fuerte de todos? No lo sabía, todavía estaba crudo en ese aspecto, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensarse adecuadamente el deseo, sí es que lo pedía, a diferencia de los guerreros a él no le gustaba tanto valerse de esas cosas tan cobardes, simplemente hacer trampa resultaría aburrido. Se percató de la hora, era tarde y aun no volvían Bulma y los demás, así que podría moverse un poco más dentro de la casa, ya que el laboratorio había sido otra pérdida de tiempo. Más tarde podría irse a vigilar a Trunks nuevamente. _

_Llegó hasta el pasillo, andando por este, el cual era enorme y había camino para casi todos lados. Reconoció uno de los cuartos principales, subiendo las escaleras para avanzar un poco más antes de llegar al recibidor. Su mente trabaja duro, cuestionándose el lugar estratégico donde una genio podría almacenar cosas importantes. Llegó al comedor, saltándose a la cocina, en donde decidió echar también un vistazo. Abrió el primer cajón, deseando golpearse el rostro contra la pared. No podía creerlo, de verdad, ¿En serio el mejor lugar para guardar algo así era junto con las cucharas en el sitio más estúpido y obvio? _

_Tomó el radar, maldiciendo para sus adentros que esa humana fuese tan dejada, pero al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de pertenecer a esa bola de inadaptados. Lo guardó en su pantalón, pensando que su plan estaba casi hecho, había dado ya el primer paso, ahora debía pensar en el deseo, buscar las esferas, llamar al dragón y…_

_-¡Pero qué joven tan apuesto! –se encontró con una mujer al darse la vuelta, y se golpeó interiormente por descuidar las energías a su alrededor. La mujer le miraba muy atenta, y muy sonriente, colocándose una mano en el rostro como si estuviese sorprendida. _

_Diecisiete no supo que hacer, así que atinó a sonreír nerviosa e incómodamente. –Hola…- saludó, y su voz se escuchó mucho más cortada y cobarde de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero es que estaba asustado, lo habían descubierto ¡Posiblemente llamaría a Vegeta! ¡¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer…?! "Espera, ¿Dijo guapo?" _

_-Debes ser un amigo de Bulma, ¿Verdad que sí? – le dijo con la misma alegría, mientras él pasaba saliva sonoramente. No le dio tiempo contestar, la rubia se le tendió del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a la sala. -¡Vamos, esperémosla en la sala! Mientras tanto podríamos tomarnos un café, ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó, apretando su brazo y pegándose aún más al chico, quien se limitaba a caminar y mirar extrañado a la mujer. –Incluso podríamos tener una cita después, ¡Eres un chico muy guapo! – _

_-¿Qué? ¿Cita? – el joven se sonrojó por la simple mención, y se odió a si mismo por ser tan reservado en todos los aspectos. _

_-Siéntate, traeré un poco de té y unos pastelillos que hice esta tarde, ¿Te apetece? – el chico la miró desde su lugar en medio del sillón, siendo incapaz de contestar algo y limitándose a sentir como tonto. -¡Genial! ¡Me han quedado deliciosos! No tardo – la mujer desapareció en el pasillo, meneando las caderas alegremente. Diecisiete quería pararse, huir, desaparecer, pero no pudo, el contacto humano que había tenido después de despertar había sido casi nulo, y no era de todos los días que alguien, especialmente una mujer, le tratase tan amable y le sonriera tan alegremente. Agradecía que hubiese sido ella quien lo encontrara y no Vegeta, era claro que no tenía ni una idea de quién era él, pero tampoco es que importara mucho, aunque lo supiera podía apostar que seguiría sin temerle. Todo gracias a su hermanita. _

_-¡Aquí esta! – la mujer llegó, colocando unos deliciosos postres al centro de la mesa baja, sirviendo té en dos tazas mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. –Dime, ¿Trabajas con mi hija? – preguntó mientras le miraba y sonreía. Diecisiete la miró unos segundos, pero se sonrojó de nuevo y tomó su taza para distraerse. _

_-Digamos que... sí… algo así… - respondió, tratando de pensar en alguna buena mentira, pero la rubia solo asintió acuerdo. _

_\- Has venido a buscarla y te has perdido, ¿Verdad? Suele pasar entre los trabajadores de mi hija, solo que a ti no te había visto antes…- pausó, tomando un parquecito de la charola, y el chico imitó su acto. –Qué envidia me da, siempre acompañada de hombres tan atractivos… - Se le pegó más, y las ganas de huir le entraron de nuevo al androide. _

_-Hablando de Bulma… ¿Sabe usted si ella está trabajando en algo nuevo? Ya sabe, por su cuenta…- trató de reír, pero le costaba bastante, la mujer estaba demasiado cerca. _

_-La verdad es que mi hija siempre está trabajando en muchas cosas, yo no sé nada de eso, mi esposo y ella son los que se siempre se están metidos en esos asuntos – hizo una pausa para beber de su taza, y el chico la observaba atento. –Pero si sé algo de mi hija es que siempre está pensando en algo, enfrentándose a todo, poniéndose en riesgo ella misma si es necesario, no solo es gran científica, ¡También es toda una aventurera! Así que si pudo decir que la conozco puedo afirmar que seguro está haciendo algo grandioso que beneficiara a la humanidad entera – La mujer no le dio la respuesta que él quería oír, pero de igual manera la suposición de esa mujer coincidía en parte con la suya propia. _

_-Entonces, ¿Cree que ella sea incapaz de hacer algo malo? Como por ejemplo, jugar con vidas humanas o algo así…- la señora Verónica se sobresaltó al oír aquello, y casi abrió los ojos de la impresión, casi. _

_-Por supuesto que no, Bulma siempre ha visto por la humanidad, a través de sus propios métodos, pero siempre se esfuerza para terminar haciendo grandes cosas – Diecisiete tomó lo que era el tercer panque, los cuales estaba deliciosos, sintiéndose un poco menos incomodo cuando ella se separó levemente de su cuerpo. – De hecho, ha sacrificado su propia felicidad por la de otros – agregó, bastante orgullosa por ello. _

_-¿Su felicidad? ¿Por la de los humanos? ¿A qué se refiere? – inquirió, ya que la simple idea de ayudar a humanos le parecía absurda, era aún más descabellada que alguien sacrificara su propia felicidad por ellos, en lugar de explotarlos para beneficio propio. No lo entendía. _

_-Sí, ella tuvo muchas veces la oportunidad de poder ´cumplir sus deseos´ pero al final siempre terminaba cediendo aquellas oportunidades por otros, siempre por los demás, hasta que dejó de buscar sus ambiciones… estas llegaron solas…- Diecisiete intuyó que hablaba de las esferas del dragón con aquello de los deseos, y la curiosidad solo pudo picarlo más. _

_-¿Y cuáles eran sus ambiciones? – ¿Riquezas? ¿Fama? ¿Control? ¿Dominación?, muchas cosas que ella tenía y ahora poseía le llegaban a la mente, cosas que probablemente no tenía en el pasado y ahora era lo que la clasificaba, pero la respuesta lo tomó desprevenido. _

_-Amor – contestó, y el chico arrugó el entrecejo. –Ella siempre quiso amor, deseaba un novio perfecto, que la quisiera, respetara, cuidara, amara y que la acompañara toda la vida… pero esas son cosas que no se consiguen deseándolas, ¿sabes? Esas cosas llegan a ti, sin darte cuenta, de quien menos te imaginas… y mi querida Bulma lo consiguió al final, de la manera más pura e inesperada…- Diecisiete volvió a desviar la mirada, observando el líquido caliente dentro de su taza. -¿Y sabes una cosa? – continuó, muy entrada en el tema. –Nada en el mundo la hubiera hecho más feliz, por más cosas que hubiera querido, el amor, el querer a alguien es lo más importante y lo único en la vida que te hará plenamente feliz…- _

_-¿El querer a alguien? – soltó una risa sarcástica, bebiendo un poco más de su taza distraídamente. _

_-Sí, dime, muchacho… ¿Tú tienes a alguien? – preguntó, y los ojos claros de él se fueron contra el rostro de la dama. –No lo tienes, ¿verdad? ¡No lo conseguirás solo deseándolo! Venga, posiblemente yo sea la afortunada, salgamos un día de estos ¡Seamos felices! – volvió a abrazar su brazo con entusiasmo, pero Diecisiete se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos. _

_-¡Estamos de vuelta! – la voz de Bulma resonó en el interior de la morada, y el androide se recriminó no haber estado atento a las energías. _

_-¡Bulma, hija, querida! – se levantó de su lugar, avanzando directo a la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de que la mayor pudiera llegar. –Mira quien está aquí…- le dijo a la mujer que llegaba con su hijo y papá del hospital. _

_-¿mm? Pero si aquí no hay nadie…- respondió Bulma, asomándose detrás de su mamá. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Hace un momento estaba aquí un chico, dijo que trabajaba contigo…- la rubia se alteró, avanzando hasta el sillón vacío. _

_-¿Qué trabajaba conmigo? ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? – la mayor lo pensó un momento, dándose cuenta de que no se lo había preguntado. _

_-Pues no lo sé, ¡Pero era bastante guapo! –exclamó entusiasmada. _

_-Mamá, para ti la mayoría de los hombres son guapos…- Bulma agitó una mano para restarle importancia, colocándosela de regreso en su abultada vientre, avanzando directo a la cocina. –Posiblemente lo imaginaste – agregó, seguida por el Dr. Briefs y Verónica. _

_Trunks se quedó quieto, aún podía sentir esa sensación, y pasó sus ojos de las dos tazas vacías sobre la mesa a la ventana. No había Ki, pero esa sensación fría le invadía, definitivamente algo había estado ahí dentro. Miró por la ventana, escudriñando la noche, incluso podría jurar que aquello seguía allá afuera. _

_[…]_

_Después de casi haber sido descubierto hacía más de dos semanas, había tenido aún más cautela, y eso incluía en mayor proporción a la mujer mayor. No había ido a buscar las esferas del Dragón, aún no, se había pasado la noche anterior levitando frente a la habitación de Trunks, aunque incluso ya no hubiera caso con ello, era solo que las cosas no dejaban de merodear en su mente, y la idea de tener que ir, hacer trampa, secuestrar a la científica y matar a todos tenía sus fallos, y no en el plan, si no dentro de él mismo, había fallos emocionales en todas partes. _

_Le costaba, por alguna razón, hacerse a la idea de que su plan de espionaje había finalizado después de ya un par de meses, y que era el momento de arriesgar todo por todo. Podía morir, y lo sabía, pero si antes no importaba ahora probablemente menos, el problema erradicaba entonces del otro lado. ¿Acaso ya no parecía tan tentadora la idea de matarla, matarlos a todos? Quien sabe, estar cerca de ellos de alguna manera le ayudó a entender muchas cosas, y ya no parecían las ratas extrañas, y eso incluía a Vegeta, a quien pudo observar en su estado puro, entre su familia, con naturalidad. Y le impresionaba bastante la forma en la que habían cambiado las cosas respecto a él. _

_Pero sabía que ya no podía perder más tiempo, ese era su último día en la casa de los Brief, de hecho, también era el último para Bulma, mañana mismo llevaría el plan en acción. Aterrizó, más tarde de lo normal, y todo el la mansión parecía tranquilo, tan natural y armonioso como el resto, y algo de pesadez se formó en él al pensar en todo ese sitio en caos y ruina. Se movió al sitio en donde había pasado más tiempo de lo que debió, sentándose en la orilla del balcón de Trunks, lo miró, y estaba revolviendo unas cosas en su mueble, Diecisiete miró los objetos, pero no eran más que libretas y libros escolares. _

_Se giró al frente, esperando a que el chico comenzara a decir algo de utilidad, o que simplemente mostrara alguna prueba de lo que él creía, o más bien, quería que estuvieran haciendo. Sus ojos se perdieron sobre el firmamento estrellado, recargándose en la pared en un punto donde era invisible para el muchacho. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón Trunks parecía ya no dormir, al igual que él, ambos se quedaban en vela, él afuera y Trunks desde adentro, no sabía la razón, pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con su presencia. _

_Escuchó un repentino jadeo, y prestó más atención al interior, agradeciendo que su cortina fuese algo translucida y pudiese observar con algo de claridad. Era ya entrada la noche, y pensó que el muchacho caería dormido en cualquier momento, pero ahí estaba, balbuceando cosas… más bien, palabras… nombres… ¿Números? Parpadeó extrañado, mirando como la sabana que cubría el cuerpo del chico se movía extrañamente, aumentando la velocidad. Diecisiete se sonrojó, ¿estaba haciendo lo que creía? Quería reírse, pero debía estar silencioso para seguir observando. _

_Por la mente del androide no dejaban de pasar imágenes guarras que había visto en películas, televisión y revistas, preguntándose qué clase de cosas veía el joven muchacho qué lo ponían así, igual y las revistas que se la pasaba viendo eran nada más que porno disfrazada. Miró como Trunks se acomodaba, sacando su ropa interior por una orilla de la cama, tirando cada vez con más fuerza. Diecisiete no podía dejar de mirar y sonreír divertido, hasta que una palabra le jodió el asunto, la palabra que había estado balbuceando el muchacho desde el principio. _

_-Dieciocho…- murmuró, y el androide se tensó completamente. -Dieciocho – repitió, como si no le hubiese quedado lo suficientemente claro. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, en ira, en frustración, en incomprensión, y extrañamente en una propia excitación. _

_Se estaba auto complaciendo pensando en su hermana. En su hermana. Esa rubia con rostro de ángel, con cuerpo de diosa, con tantas curvas enmarcadas en su silueta que volvía loco a cualquiera, incluido él. Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, era su hermana, ¿Qué idioteces estaba diciendo? Miró a Trunks por última vez, sintiendo la burla alejarse y la incomodidad invadirlo, se giró marchándose, tratando de no combinar esas imágenes sucias de revistas en el cuerpo de la mujer artificial, pero al menos por esa noche, le fue imposible. _

_[…]_

_Miró de nuevo el edifico alzarse frente a él, alumbrado por la brillante luz del sol, era temprano, mucho más de lo normal, se sabía sus horarios, y Bulma estaba muy bien descuidada a esas horas del día, no le importó mucho esta vez y aterrizó céntrico en la parte de atrás, no podía asegurar que estaba nervioso, pero siendo sinceros tampoco se sentía muy seguro de ello. Se concentró para sentir las presencias, asustándose cuando no encontró la de Vegeta en el lugar habitual. De hecho, en ningún lugar. _

_Buscó más, pero ni la de Trunks, ni la de la mujer mayor, y tampoco la de Bulma estaban en la casa, ni siquiera remotamente cerca. Avanzó, extrañado, andando con total libertad en el patio, no les había oído planear alguna salida o algo, era raro, y completamente imposible de que hubiesen sabido de su llegada. Chasqueó, irritado, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Volver otro día? ¿Esperar a que regresara? –Maldición…- susurró, colocando sus manos en jarras y mirando lo largo del patio. _

_-Disculpe…- una voz sonó tras él al mismo tiempo que un dedo le tocaba el hombro. Su puño reaccionó antes que cualquier idea, y cuando se dio cuenta su brazo estaba cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de un humano, el cual dejó caer un par de cajas al suelo. _

_-Genial, lo que me faltaba – dejó caer completamente al hombre, mirándolo detenidamente unos momentos. Llevaba una especie e bata amarilla sobre su ropa, y con ella un logo de algo que no reconoció, pero el estampado se repetía en la gorra, la cual era también del mismo color. _

_Diecisiete se agachó, revisando las bolsas de la ropa del sujeto, quitándole la chaqueta amarilla y colgándosela en un brazo, encontrando identificación y un gafete de trabajo, y por el logo y el nombre entendió que era una empresa fabricadora de piezas diseñadas o personalizadas, seguramente las cajas que traía eran de esas herramientas, y muy posiblemente también creyó que él vivía en la casa y estaba perdido, bien lo había dicho Verónica aquella vez, debía pasar demasiado seguido. _

_No sabía qué hacer, bien podía dejarlo ahí, pero los Brief sospecharían, pensó en matarlo, pero igual si informaban su ´desaparición´ podría ser problemático. Bufó, cargando con despreció y hasta repulsión a aquel joven, levantando en la otra mano las cajas con las cosas. Lo arrojó tras unos arbustos, tratando de hacer tiempo y pensar. Le entró la duda, y quiso saber qué clase de piezas los Brief mandaban a hacer, tomó las cajas, mirando de reojo un objeto tirado en el suelo justo en el punto de encuentro. Era la gorra del mensajero, la cual se había caído cuando lo cargó, decidió ir por ella antes de que lo olvidara y se quedara su evidencia al descubierto. _

_-Te estaba buscando – la voz bien conocida del Señor Brief sonó tras él justo cuando levantaba la gorra del suelo. Se asustó, incorporándose y poniéndose rígido, sin saber si voltearse y enfrentarlo o no. –Creí que ese encargo nunca llegaría, hace horas que me informaron que vendrías – Diecisiete dudó, mirando en un brazo la bata amarilla con el logo y las cajas, y la gorra de la empresa en el otro brazo. _

_-Ah… sí, es que me perdí…- hizo algo disimulada la voz, aunque en su subconsciente sabía que no hacía falta. _

_-Ya veo, andando, tráelas a mi laboratorio – El Dr. Brief comenzó a caminar, y el humano artificial se colocó la gorra al igual que la bata de la empresa, cargando las cajas con ambas manos para comenzar a seguir al señor. _

_-Y… ¿Va a crear robots con esto? – inquirió, temiendo que el señor no fuese a contestar, pero el Dr. Brief era bastante amable incluso con extraños. _

_-No, es solo para un proyecto de mi hija, quiere hacer entrar más capacidad en las capsulas Hoi-Poi – explicó, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Diecisiete evitó su mirada, bajando aún más su gorra para no ser visto, él obviamente era mucho más listo que su esposa, y su perspicacia podía hacerlo notar su enorme parecido con Dieciocho. _

_-Y… ¿Su hija está aquí ahora? – conocía la respuesta, pero debía saber si volvería o no. _

_-No, ahora mismo ella está en el hospital con mi nieto, su esposo y mi esposa… - respondió, y el muchacho pudo notar el rostro de preocupación del señor. _

_-¿En el hospital? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo? – esta vez le miró directamente, mientras ambos caminaban por un pasillo. _

_-No, nada malo, es sólo que la llegada de mi segundo nieto por fin ha llegado – dejó ver una sonrisa a través de toda la preocupación que emanaba. _

_-Ya veo – murmuró. Estaba claro, había ido a dar a luz, por esa esa forma tan improvisada de desaparecer, bueno, al final ya era hora, hacía mucho que el androide ya la veía demasiado abultada. -¿Y por qué esta tan preocupado? – esta vez preguntó con verdadero interés, y el señor Brief suspiró, mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio y daba paso al muchacho. _

_-Los hijos de mi hija y mi yerno son especialmente fuertes… - sacudió su cabeza para tratar de corregirse. –Bueno, Bulma no es muy fuerte y sabes todo lo que es el parto…- El androide entendió que dar a luz a un Saiyajin no podía ser lo más fácil del mundo, y que quizá esa mujer estaba arriesgando su propia vida en eso… ¿Su propia vida? _

_-Pero, ya ha tenido un bebé antes… ¿No? – dejó las cosas en el sitio establecido, pero ni uno de los dos se veía con intención de dejar de hablar. _

_-Sí, pero fue todo un caos, estaba muy débil, me daba miedo perderla a ella… perderlos a los dos…- se notaba que el Dr. Quería hablar con alguien, y que seguro estaba ahí porque alguien debía quedarse en casa y no tuvo remedio. _

_-Ya entiendo… sin ella la empresa está perdida…- la cara del hombre mayor se deformó ante aquel comentario, pero al contrario de enojarse, sonrió, negando brevemente. _

_-Se nota que no has tenido hijos, ¿verdad? – el chico de ojos claros le miró, prestándole absoluta atención. –Si yo perdiera a mi hija lo último que me importaría sería la empresa, el dinero, la tecnología, y claro que lo que su perdida causaría en eso también, de hecho, no solo mi hija, si cualquier persona a la que yo amo me haría falta, todas las demás cosas dejan de tener significado o valor – explicó tranquilamente. _

_-¿No podrían continuar sin ella? – cuestionó, volviendo a lo singular solo para sacar algo de información sobre sus propios planes egoístas. _

_-No es que no pudiéramos, lo superaríamos algún día, seguramente… pero perder a alguien no es simplemente echar todo por la borda y llorar desesperadamente por su regreso, perder a alguien te deja marcado, de por vida, incluso cuando ya no lloras al recordarle, perder a alguien que quieres te deja un espacio, un gran hoyo… aquí…- El dedo del Dr. Brief se colocó sobre el pecho del chico, señalando su lado izquierdo donde su corazón latía con suavidad. –Y ese es imposible de borrar… más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida- Diecisiete miró su propio pecho, unificado, completo, pero ahí, justo donde el señor señalaba, lo sentía, sentía el hueco al que no le habría prestado la suficiente atención, ese que cada día se hacía más grande. _

_-Ya veo, entonces es por eso – tocó su propio pecho, y el Dr. Brief sonrió levemente al notar que verdaderamente el muchacho estaba recapacitando sobre algo, lo veía en sus ojos. –Ustedes la extrañarían a ella, no a las cosas que hace – pensó en voz alta, repitiéndose un sinfín de cosas que corrían alrededor de su plan, alrededor de toda su existencia, de la de todos. _

_El Dr. Brief le sonrió, y Diecisiete supo que si mataba a la científica no solo dañaría a los guerreros Z en un nivel superficial o intelectual, ni a la humanidad, estaba dañando a los que la querían que no tenían nada que ver en eso, a todos los que querían a los guerreros y que tampoco tenían que ver en él y su venganza sin sentido. Y que solo dejaría a la humanidad con un hueco en el corazón… como el suyo. Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para flaquear, no ahora. _

_-Si vas a seguir aquí porque no me ayudas con esto, ya soy viejo, ¿sabes? – El androide salió de sus cavilaciones, mirando cómo le señalaba una máquina, y se apresuró a moverla. Como no tenía más que hacer y debía pensar en muchas cosas, pasó la tarde completa ayudando al científico, quien se sorprendió de su fuerza, pero ni uno de los dos hizo alguna clase de comentario. En la tarde cogió al sujeto que seguía inconsciente en el suelo y lo llevó afuera, devolviéndole sus cosas y con una nota de disculpa por parte de Los Brief que él mismo había escrito. _

_[…]_

_Sentía su energía ya dentro de la casa, después de una semana en el hospital y otra para que sus amigos dejaran de ir a verla, había evitado, por supuesto, aparecerse siquiera esos días, en especial en donde el pelón ese hizo su aparición, podía sentir su presencia en la corporación a Kilómetros, y estando él implicaba también a su hermana. Vegeta había regresado a sus actividades en la cámara de gravedad, y la escuela de Trunks no se detenía por nada. La tenía libre, finalmente la tenía libre._

_Se movió por la casa, conociéndola ya a esas alturas, guiado por la energía débil de la humana, muy atento a las otras dentro de la casa, no debía fallar por nada. Su respiración se agitó cuando estuvo a una puerta de la mujer, tomando la perilla y dudando por unos breves instantes. La atravesó con cautela, mirando al frente sin ser capaz de mirarla aun, le faltaban un par de pasos para enfrentarse a su presencia. A su propia realidad. Avanzó, tocando el suelo como pocas veces, centrando sus descoloridos ojos sobre aquella imagen. _

_Ahí estaba, sentada en medio de un sillón, dándole la espalda y dejándola la figura de su cabello y sus hombros, era tan fácil poder matarla, solo bastaba un movimiento, una leve técnica, en un segundo estaría todo consumado. Levantó la mano, y esta se iluminó, pero nada se formó, y tampoco realizó un movimiento más allá de un leve temblor, uno nervioso y sorprendido. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – dijo y Diecisiete miró atentó, congelado en su sitio. -¿Te has llenado ya? – preguntó, mirando como Bulma movía algo entre sus manos, separándolo de su pecho y llevándolo un poco más arriba. – Bueno, vamos a sacarte ese aire entonces…- La miró, la pequeña bola de carne que recargó en su hombro, dándole leves palmadas en la espalda. _

_La pequeña abrió los ojos, y lo miró, con sus destellantes ojos azules, igual a los de la madre, feliz, llena de vida, llena de amor, con una aventura por delante para disfrutar. Con todo lo que a él le hacía falta. Sus ojos viajaron a Bulma, su madre, la que debía eliminar, pero era también la que debía cuidar de ellos, de todos ellos. _

_Bulma giró un poco la cabeza para confirmar el estado de su hija, soltando un leve sonido interrogatorio cuando notó un movimiento tras el sillón. -¿Mamá? – soltó, sin obtener respuesta. Se levantó, con todo y el bebé en brazos, mirando extrañada al frente. –Qué raro, no recuerdo haber dejado el radar del Dragón ahí…- comentó para ella misma, avanzando hasta tomarlo de un mueble bajo que contenía un florero, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones. –Podría jurar que había alguien aquí…- _

_[…]_

_No había dicho nada desde que abandonó la casa, ni tampoco había dejado que sus pensamientos fluyeran, no quería saber lo que acababa de hacer. Miró su vaso de cerveza frente a él, en ese tono oscuro opacado por el tabaco y la poca iluminación del lúgubre lugar, pero aun con eso miró una extraña gota caer desde su rostro hasta aquel líquido, creando una onda que distorsionó su reflejo en aquella sustancia. _

_Llevó su mano a su mejilla, sintiéndola húmeda, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, otra gota cayó desde el otro lado, mojando esta vez la barra de madera en la que se recargaba. Buscó, incrédulo, su reflejo de nuevo en su bebida, encontrando algo, o más bien, a alguien que se parecía a él, solo que este era frágil, débil, cobarde, estaba triste…y solo. Una versión irreal de lo que en realidad creía que era. Se apartó de esa imagen, mirando a la nada misma al frente, llevando ambas manos a sus ojos para tratar de frenar aquellas cosas, eso que marcaba la debilidad de los humanos, las agrias y saladas lágrimas. Esas que en su existencia había derramado._

_Hubiera reído sarcástico si pudiera hacer más que llorar, así que solo bajó la cabeza para que su largo cabello cubriera aquella amarga escena, para que nadie más a excepción de él supiera que estaba en los límites de la desesperación y la desgracia. Ese nudo en su garganta, aquella acumulación de rencor y odio que llevaba arrastrando por años y años se atascó detrás de sus ojos y se cernió en su garganta, el susurró bajo cansado de tanta falsedad y aparente fortaleza. Se estaba desvaneciendo ahí mismo, sentando en la barra de un bar cualquiera. Y sencillamente no podía detenerlo. _

_Apretó los parpados como si eso pudiera sanarlo todo, como si pudiese volver el tiempo, pero su acto ni siquiera controló la salida de su sufrimiento. Y entendió que necesitaba llorar, necesitaba la debilidad, aceptar que por más que quisiera, por más que intentara, por más que hiciera, lo que quería jamás volvería, jamás sería. Al fin y al cabo era uno más de ellos, después de todo también era un humano con errores. Y le costaba más que cualquier cosa admitirlo. El dolor en su pecho se incrementó, y se dio cuenta que aquel hueco se volvía un hoyo negro, frío, vacío, y las palabras del Dr. Briefs volvieron a él como una bofetada. _

_Era el dolor que quedaba cuando se iba un ser querido, y eso jamás se iría. Por eso estaba ahí y no secuestrando a una pobre mujer, porque Verónica también tenía razón, lo que más quieres en este mundo no puedes conseguirlo solo deseándolo, y por qué la verdadera felicidad no consistía en eso. Había habido un error de cálculos en sus planes, una cosa que no había considerado, su propia e increíble culpa y humanidad. El error que anulaba todas sus cuentas, sus planes, su victoria y su propia imagen, ese error que se manifestaba como en vacío en medio del cuerpo. No quería hacerles lo mismo, no iba a joder a medio mundo por él, por alguien olvidado que ni siquiera valía la pena recordar, por algo que no fue más que un villano de dos días, por el que no fue lo suficiente como para entrar con ellos, para quedarse, para ser feliz. No era nada más que un ladrón sin objetivo ni sueño. _

_No era más que la oscura sombra que seguía aguardando por su hermana. Se limpió duramente las lágrimas, a sabiendas de que, tanto llorar, como su fallido plan no la harían volver, y no traerían a nadie a su lado. Sólo le quedaba quedarse ahí, así, como estaba, aunque por dentro se estuviese derrumbando por las circunstancias, por la realidad que se había negado a creer por años. El hueco, ese hueco quizá un día podría cerrarlo, pero primero hacía falta olvidar, deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos y lazos que no habían valido la pena hasta ahora. _

_-Después de todo, los hombres no lloran…- se dijo, sintiendo una extraña calidez con esas palabras, como si le trajeran alguna extraña sensación al pecho y a la cabeza._

_-Así se habla…- se giró a un lado, encontrando a una mujer mirándole muy sonriente. Se giró al frente recriminándose el hecho de hablar solo, pero sus ojos la observaron de reojo. –Mira, pero si eres tímido… - comentó la mujer, acercándosele más. –A parte de guapo, claro… se ve que eres diferente al resto de los aquí presentes…- agregó, y Diecisiete le hecho un rápido vistazo a los hombres de su entorno. –Ellos son demasiado estúpidos como para tener consideración por algo, para llorar tan abiertamente…- el chico giró su rostro a un lado, incomodo, fastidiado con que lo hubiese visto. –Vamos, que no es nada malo, de hecho te ves bastante lindo así… ¿sabes? Esa fragilidad y timidez te hacen ver bastante tierno…- comentó, y colocó su mano sobre la del muchacho, dándole un leve apretoncito. El hombre se habría zafado en otras circunstancias y más por su estado actual, pero estaba desesperado por un contacto humano, así que no hizo nada más que corresponder al gesto casi involuntariamente. –Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más… tranquilo? A ver si puedo ´levantarte´ los ánimos…- el androide captó la indirecta, pero ahí, con un par de tragos encima ya no tenía ni voluntad ni reservas, y asintió para marcharse con ella. _

000000000000000000000

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó incluso antes de que pudiese entrar completamente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mirando al otro, quien parecía un fantasma o un muerto ahí sentado.

-Estaba preocupado – admitió, clavando su mirada en la espalda desnuda de Trunks, quien yacía sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirando por el ventanal enorme de su habitación en aquel edificio, usando solo su ropa interior, menando levemente los pies descalzos sobre el suelo.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por un monstruo? – se burló por su comentario la última vez que se vieron, y los labios de Goten se apretaron, bajando la mirada unos momentos.

-Monstruo o no, eres mi amigo, quiero ayudarte…- respondió, avanzando con cautela, esperando que la bestia se liberara, pero el mayor solo le envió una mirada de reojo, girándose al frente de nuevo.

-¿Ayudarme? Ayúdame dejándome en paz, ¿Qué te parece? – la frente de Goten se frunció, llegando hasta la orilla de la cama, mirando desde arriba a Trunks, quien se relajó un poco al tenerlo cerca.

-Sé que necesitas a alguien, que me necesitas… te conozco…- le dijo, trepándose en la cama, terminando detrás del otro. –Se trata de ella, ¿Verdad? – Los hombros de Trunks se tensaron, y Goten colocó una mano sobre uno de ellos. –Creí que había pasado ya – admitió, y el mayor negó sin muchas fuerzas.

-Esto no va a ´pasar´ Goten, ¿No lo ves? – se giró un poco, pero Goten colocó su otra mano en su espalda, subiendo ambas a su cuello, para mantenerlo mirando al frente.

-¿Qué hay de Marron? ¿Has hablado con ella? – Trunks bajó la mirada, sin responderle. –Trunks, si no la quieres simplemente déjala… las cosas no se solucionaron como pensamos… por lo visto… sigues en lo mismo…- su voz sonó decepcionada, pegándose un poco más a Trunks.

-No, no voy a dejarla, no puedo perderla… la quiero…- soltó, y las manos del menor se tensaron por un momento al escuchar aquello.

-No puedes quererlas a las dos – le dijo, y la cabeza de Trunks se movió negativamente.

-Lo sé, sabes que siempre he querido más a una, pero no por eso puedo perder a Marron… no ahora…- Goten se extrañó ante eso, y sintió la mano de Trunks posicionarse sobre la suya, la cual yacía sobre su cuello. –Lo intentaré una última vez… si fallo, me daré por vencido, para siempre…- Goten apretó su agarre, pero no lo suficiente como para dañarlo.

-Lo intentarás, ¿Con Marron? – cuestionó conociendo la respuesta.

-No, lo intentaré una última vez con Dieciocho…- la declaración era una locura de sobra, y Goten estaba cansando de todo ese rollo.

-Sabes que no lo hará, no te aceptará, te lo dejó muy claro la última vez. Trunks, ella tiene a su marido, y lo ama…- se movió, para poder ver el perfil por detrás.

-Eso habrá que verlo – soltó como si nada, colocando su otra mano sobre la otra de Goten, aplicando fuerza contra su propio cuello. –Si fallo haré que Marron vuelva a mí, así tenga que obligarla…- Goten sabía muy bien que hablaba en serio, desde que se había convertido en eso, siempre hablaba muy en serio.

-¿Cuándo lo harás? – No le quedaba más que aceptar, ponerse de su lado, como siempre, como hasta ese momento.

-Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Bra, y se celebrara en la corporación, todos asistirán… todos…- dijo, y Goten asintió, mirando también la ciudad, la lejanía de las luces en el firmamento, contrastantes con las artificiales de los edificios. Las cosas no saldrían bien, estaba seguro de eso, pero en especial, sentía qué está vez todo se iría al completo carajo.

* * *

Como (espero) habrán notado fue todo por parte de los recuerdos de Diecisiete, se vienen los de Goten y el final de los de Trunks, pero no en el siguiente cap, en el que sigue es de puro presente. Me gusta meter a todos los personajes, así que veremos a muchos aquí dentro, por eso no pude evitar a Verónica. Por supuesto que no hay yaoi, aclaro.

Como verán Diecisiete pasó por mucho, mucho, y la verdad es que estaba desesperada. Había buscado más de él, más cosas que lo sacaran del maniático que es en el futuro de Mirai Trunks, y como el Don Nadie que es en Dragón Ball Z, quería más de él, una identidad, una manera, una personalidad más que el prepotente, egoísta, fanfarrón y aniñado berrinchudo que es, como lo marcan en escenas rápidas y sin esencia. Diecisiete definitivamente fue MÁS, definitivamente pudo hacer más, era listo y perspicaz, rápido en acciones, pero también era un humano con sentimientos, y creo que abandonarlo en el bosque como si fuera nada fue muy triste. Leí fics, vi películas, la serie y el manga, y hasta me pasé el Ragin Blast, todo en los pedacitos donde salía, pero en la mayoría (menos en los fics que resultaron muy buenos :O) le faltaba eso, y perdón si encuentran mucho OCC en él, pero es que creo que no tiene una identidad definida, es tímido pero no, valiente pero no, no sé, es un misterio y por eso me encanta, es mi androide favorito, y la verdad es que quiero llegar a entenderlo, como con Broly, Raditz y Trules, quiero poder descubrir y darle algo, saber su propósito, su aportación, su mundo y su manera.

Perdón, ahora si me extendí xD, en fin, nos vemos la próxima semana. Mis agradecimientos a Megumi007, Crystalinah, Andy, CarXx, Diosa de la muerte, iitzel y bulmitaouji, les agradezco mucho, mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia que hago con tanto cariño, de verdad, gracias. Cuídense mucho, saludos y besos *3* hasta la próxima!


	6. Envejeciendo juntos

El capítulo contiene escenas Lemon, si no les gusta o son sensibles, sáltenselas xD! (En serio). Hay leves diferencias de tiempo entre una escena y otra, para abarcar las dos perspectivas, espero se entienda.

* * *

**Envejeciendo juntos. **

Se miró al espejo una vez más, tomando más maquillaje en polvo con la brocha y esparciéndolo por su piel, difuminándolo con suaves movimientos de muñeca la mascarilla, frenando su mano y mirándose una vez más sin pestañear, estirando la frente y moviendo la quijada hacia abajo. Frunció el ceño al no notar resultados, regresando la brocha al maquillaje para intentarlo una vez más, dejando a un lado los movimientos delicados para comenzar a colocarlos sobre su piel de manera brusca y desesperada.

-Ya es suficiente, te ves hermosa así…- la voz de Krillin llamó su atención, y aunque se sorprendió en primera instancia, se molestó aún más cuando reaccionó lo que dijo.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué no ves que se me notan estas arugas de aquí? – señaló su frente y los lados de sus labios, esas marcas que había creado por tantas alegrías y sonrisas, pero que eran las culpables de su infelicidad ahora.

-No se te ve nada, siempre lucirás preciosa para mí, como el día en que te vi por primera vez hace muchos años – recordó con nostalgia, dando unos pasos hacia adentro del cuarto, y Dieciocho lo miró, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Claro que no, soy horrible con esto – le dijo en un murmullo, Krillin se rió divertido, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para observarla detenidamente.

-Yo tengo muchas más que tú, en ese caso soy el más horrible de los dos, soy tan feo que debería quedarme en casa lo que me queda de vida – el comentario estremeció a la mujer, y con las manos en las caderas se giró a verlo.

-Tonterías, para mí también luces igual que el primer día – le regaló una breve sonrisa, y el hombre se sonrió feliz, a pesar de los años juntos era muy raro que su mujer le dijera alguna cosa así de ´bonita´. –Pero, es que creí que no envejecería – admitió en voz baja, y el humano ladeó la cabeza.

-Por mi está bien, así podremos hacerlo juntos – la androide sintió algo de paz, al igual que algo de miedo, pero la idea de quedarse viuda por la eternidad era aterradora a comparación con la realidad de poder morir con él.

-Bueno, tal vez ese Gero me mintió… - volvió a apretar el ceño. –Ese tonto, no pudo hacer nada bien…- se quejó, aun alterada por los signos del envejecimiento. –Bueno, al menos creo que tienes algo de razón, sería trágico que solo lo hicieras tu – trató de sonar distante, pero Krillin la conocía ya muy bien, lo suficiente como para saber que de verdad le importaba.

-Genial, entonces estamos parejos… - se levantó, extendiéndole el brazo a su mujer. –Vamos, se nos hará tarde, el Maestro Roshi y los demás nos están esperando – Dieciocho tomó su bolso, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo antes de colgarse al brazo del hombre, avanzando afuera de la habitación.

-¿Están listos? – preguntó Marron apenas bajaron al primer piso, levantándose de su asiento y notándose más agitada de lo de costumbre.

-Vaya, mira quien está emocionada por ir a ver a su novio – comentó Krillin, y aunque el hombre que cada uno tenía en su mente era diferente, la joven no pudo evitar sonrosarse levemente.

-Ya, vámonos de una vez – Dieciocho se soltó de Krillin, incómoda por el tema de conversación, en especial porque lo incluía a _él_, y la rabia y coraje la albergaba sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquila bonita, veo que tú también tienes muchas ganas, ¿verdad? – Dieciocho bufó ante la intromisión del anciano Roshi, cruzándose de brazos en la entrada de la puerta, en donde el resto de la familia pegada se juntó para marcharse.

-No puedo creer que Bra ya vaya por los quince… crecen tan rápido… pronto veré a mi pequeña hija casada y con muchos hijos…- comentó Krillin en el volante de la nave, y las dos mujeres se molestaron bastante.

-¿Por qué iría a tener muchos hijos? – la voz agria de la androide saltó, aterrada con la idea de su hija unida a ese tipo, y más con semejante carga de monos con ella.

-Bueno, quiero muchos nietos, ¿sabes? Así podremos jugar todos juntos – sonrió energético, con tanta alegría como siempre.

-Pues si eso pensabas hubiéramos tenido más hijos – le replicó la rubia mayor, siguiendo con una conversación/Discusión acerca de cosas imaginarias.

Pero Marron no oía nada ya, se había quedado perdida en el pensamiento de ella casada y con hijos, y no precisamente era con el hombre que su papá esperaba. Cerró un momento sus ojos, recargándose en la ventana cerrada que era bañada por la brisa del oleaje del inmenso mar, soñando con ella y un vestido blanco, con ella y un marido elegantemente vestido, con una fiesta y todos sus amigos apoyándola en su felicidad… con la noche de bodas. Se estremeció, mordiendo su labio inferior con ansia y nerviosismo, pensando en el rostro de ese hombre que le robaba el sueño, con sus manos acariciando su piel, y sintió un golpe en el interior de su alma, un deseo inexplicable que no podía incluso controlar.

´Keita´ era el centro de sus pensamientos, su perfecta forma y su sonrisa de medio lado, esa que curveaba sus rosados labios, los que ella amaba y deseaba, los que la enloquecían y con los que sentía no podía vivir más sin ellos. Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió deseosa de poder poseerlo completamente, en cuerpo y alma. Y no sólo a él, era la primera vez que sentía la verdadera curiosidad y deseo carnal, la voz de su piel clamando, de sus manos suplicando, y de su entrepierna palpitando soñadora.

Una vuelta un poco más salvaje la sacó de su trance, abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de que no era momento de pensar en esa clase de cosas estando donde estaba. Miró su celular, releyendo la respuesta de Keita hacía unos momentos, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa al contemplar la ciudad en el horizonte. _"Ok, nos vemos allá, te marcaré cuando llegue" _Decía, y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en ello, albergándose de ese calor.

Llevaban más de dos meses siendo novios oficiales, y sentía que era incluso ridículo seguir sintiéndose tan nerviosa con la idea de verlo, pero no podía evitarlo, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía muy rápido, y sabía lo suficiente como para saber que era amor. Amor del bueno, puro y real. Y saberlo llegaba a emocionarla aún más y más, hasta el punto en que correr, besarlo y entregarse era una opción, en donde fuera y cuando fuera. Recordó las palabras que Trunks le había dicho algún día, la presión que imponía en ella, las palabras incluso hirientes y las dudas que dañaban su corazón.

Su ceño se frunció, tratando de olvidar aquello, pero los recuerdos aparecían como cinta en su cabeza, remarcando cada momento doloroso que se almacenaba imborrable en su corazón, las palabras, e incluso las caricias forzadas y rudas de las que hubiera querido jampas sentir sobre ella, las que la hacían recordar y volver a enfurecerse. Trunks había sido muy egoísta, probablemente tenía un poco de razón, quizá algo detrás de sus palabras era cierto. Le había reclamado los años enteros sin que ella dejara que se le acercara más allá, la edad que acumulaba cada uno en la misma castidad, cuestionando amor, dudando de sentimientos.

Y tenía razón, probablemente era tiempo de que tuvieran relaciones, pero no entre ellos, y sabía que ahora eso jamás sería. Tenía razón en cuestionarla después de todo, probablemente algo dentro de ella no estaba segura de eso, segura de él, segura de sí valía la pena y si duraría. Y no lo había hecho al final, no habría valido la pena, y había tomado la mejor decisión en su vida al negarse, al rechazarlo incluso cuando se sentía enamorada. Trunks al final tuvo mucha, mucha razón.

Recordó una vieja charla con una amiga de la escuela, una a la cual le pido un consejo tras las presiones de su, en aquel entonces, novio, preguntándole si estaba haciendo mal al negarse. _"Si no te sientes cómoda, entonces no. Cuando llegué el momento y la persona indicada, entonces lo sabrás" _Y no sabía si había llegado la persona indicada, pero podía afirmar en ese momento que para ella lo había hecho. Lo sentía en el fondo de su alma. Él era el indicado para todo.

[…]

Estacionó su Impala a dos cuadras de la corporación, ni siquiera quería acercarse lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a que alguien lo mirara, quedándose dentro de su auto mientras se decidía por alguna idea, pensando en que los movimientos que estaba haciendo eran muy arriesgados, y el peligro se filtraba entre su cuerpo, respirando nada más que olor a problemas. Y no solo por el hecho de que su novia le había invitado a un lugar que resultaba ser la _baticueva _de los guerreros Z, si no por esa aterradora idea de la conexión que tenía Marron con ellos.

Le dijo que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, ¿Y qué otra joven podría ser su amiga más que la hija de Vegeta? ¿Eso significaba que estaban vinculadas? ¿Qué Marron y los Brief se conocían las caras? Eso lo ponía nervioso, bastante para su gusto. Por supuesto que no pretendía poner un pie dentro de esa mansión, y no por qué creyera que ellos se le vendrían encina, de hecho, estaba más que seguro que más de uno lo saludaría como si fueran los grandes amigos. No, todo consistía en que si iba a ir toda la pandilla de perdedores _ella _estaría ahí, y con todo lo que tenía ahora lo último que quería era verla.

Había imaginado varios escenarios en su cabeza, en donde él entraba a ese lugar, por primera vez sin tener que filtrarse, y que iba acompañado por aquella niña, y que paseaban por ahí, entre todos ellos, y solo a cinco segundos de comenzar a imaginar le entraban ganas de vomitar. No, sencillamente imposible, no creía que Vegeta fuese a correrlo, Marron era invitada y él su compañía, aparentemente no había ningún problema, pero su mente, necia, se aferraba a no dar la cara.

Estacionado desde el callejón donde estaba, miró como los coches comenzaban a llegar, y que la gente se volvía una multitud, todos elegantemente vestidos, y para su tranquilidad, la fiesta no resultó tan exclusiva como pensaba, infestándose de humanos, muchos humanos cualquiera, entendiendo mejor que posiblemente Bra no dejaba de ser una joven muchacha millonaria que despilfarraba su dinero en cualquier tontería invitando a medio mundo si así le parecía, sin importarle que fuera medio extraterrestre y que los amigos más cercanos de su familia fueran unos completos fenómenos.

"_Quizás Marron y ella no son tan cercanas como imaginé"_ se dijo, tratándose de convencer de que la rubia era quizá una muy lejana conocida, ya que la diferencia de edades era mucha, y por ende Marron no podía ser su compañera de escuela. Sacó su móvil, mirando las seis de la tarde que tanto había esperado. Resopló, tratando de no pensar en tonterías y en concentrarse en los pretextos que pondría. "Estoy aquí". Envió el mensaje, decidiendo no hacer una llamada, incómodo con el estruendoso ruido que provenía de la mansión.

[…]

-¡Bra! ¡Felicidades! – La chica de cabello celeste le sonrió, y ambas se abrazaron con cariño y ternura, separándose para mirarse detalladamente. – ¡Estas hermosa! – halagó, y la hija de Bulma solo pudo llenarse de más vanidad, de esa que ya le sobraba.

-Tú también luces muy bien, ya veo por qué tienes enamorado a mi hermano – el comentario fue por demás incómodo, pero se forzó a sonreír, asintiendo una sola vez, sin nada de ganas de enfrentarse a ese tema ahora.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo vas tú? ¿Alguien nuevo en tu vida? – preguntó para desviar la conversación, y Bra se la pensó un momento, sonriendo pícaramente después.

-No sé, probablemente unos tres…- las dos rieron levemente, para que los demás no pudieran escuchar lo que decían.

-Oye, por cierto, mi hermano está por allá – levantó una mano, señalando en dirección al bufete. –Estaba con Goten, será mejor que vayas a saludarlo…- Bra sonrió en su inocencia, y a Marron no le quedó más que asentir de nuevo, buscando entre la gente al susodicho, quien efectivamente estaba atacando la comida junto a su amigo, charlando sobre algo que no oía.

-Iré, solo quería hablar contigo primero – trató de quedarse, pero una voz detrás de ella le arruinó los planes, mientras Bra sonreía y saludaba a los recién llegados.

-Anda Pan, ve a felicitar a Bra…- dijo Gohan, y la joven morena disimuló una mueca de disgusto, avanzando de brazos cruzados en su dirección, lanzándole una mirada frívola a Marron antes de pasar de largo y saludar calurosamente a Bra.

-Creo que regresaré en un rato…- avanzó, deseando alejarse lo más pronto posible de la hija de Videl, quien parecía odiarla desde hacía mucho tiempo sin alguna razón en concreto para la rubia.

Fingió ir en dirección de Trunks, pero a la mitad del camino se desvió, terminando por regresar a la mesa con sus padres, quienes por desgracia se sentaban en la misma que la familia Brief y Son. Terminó al lado de su tío Yamcha, encendiendo y apagando las luces cada dos segundos para confirmar la hora. -5:30…- leyó, agitada con la realidad que se venía, quería actuar normal, natural, despreocupada, pero cada vez lograba ponerse más y más nerviosa, segura de que lo que había planeado no sería más que un completo desastre.

Goku llegó a la mesa, junto con parte de su familia, incluidos Pan y Goten, y para su suerte Trunks, él que menos quería ver de entre todos. Para su suerte Goten se sentó a su lado, y Trunks a un lado de él, por desgracia Pan le quedaba de frente y se veía obligada a desviar la penetrante mirada de una niña de dieciséis en lugar de regresarle el gesto, pero no podía ponerse a la atura de su inmadurez, era la niña buena de entre todos, y debía comportarse como tal.

-Marron…- la voz de Goten susurró cerca de ella, opacando para sus oídos los estruendosos gritos del resto de la conversación. -¿Cómo… cómo has estado? – preguntó, genuinamente preocupado, pero a la rubia le molestó que fuese tan disimulado al hablarle, seguramente por lo que su interés podría generar en Trunks, quien parecía su dueño en lugar de su mejor amigo.

-Bien, gracias…- le sonrió, y él suspiró al verla, como si se quitara un gran peso de encima con ese acto.

-Me alegro, de verdad… todo estará bien, te lo aseguro…- le sonrió cálidamente, y Marron sintió un poco de alivio en sus palabras, era el único que no parecía querer obligar las cosas, y estaba más que segura que Goten sabía la verdad de aquel día, estaba al tanto por parte de Trunks, y aunque le fuera infinitamente fiel, en el fondo sabía que lo tenía de su parte, y que de seguro estaba haciendo algo para tratar de hacer entender a Trunks. Siempre lo hacía, sin Goten, Trunks jamás recapacitaría del más del cincuenta por ciento de sus estupideces, y saberlo ahí era un alivio para ella.

Goten, lentamente, deslizó su mano para tomar la de ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes dedos en un acto sumamente delicado, sin dejar de sonreírle de esa manera. Marron movió su mano también, apretando la de él y agrandando su sonrisa. Goten era así de especial siempre, la hacía sentir bien incluso cuando el mundo parecía venírsele encima, le daba las fuerzas que a ella le hacían falta muchas veces, los ánimos que más de una vez necesitaba. Lo quería, y ella agradecía infinitamente que él a ella también, desde siempre había sido así con ella, tan atento, tan amable, sería el chico perfecto si no fuera como un hermano para ella.

-¿Y por qué tan separados hoy? Me sorprende después del tiempo que llevan sin verse…- Bulma habló, y Goten y Marron se soltaron de inmediato, percatándose de que las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. –Hasta parece que Goten es el novio – agregó, y el hijo de Goku bajó la cabeza, mientras trataba de suprimir el nerviosismo que esas palabras le provocaban.

-Por supuesto que no, mamá, Marron y yo estamos excelentes… lo que pasa es que al muy imprudente de Goten se le ocurrió sentarse en medio…- ´bromeó´ Trunks, y al instante Goten se levantó, sin mirar a ni uno de los presentes mientras esperaba a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo. El muchacho de ojos claros lo dudó un momento, pero con la misma falsedad y arrogancia se puso de pie, intercambiando lugares con su mejor amigo.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos…- dijo Chi-Chi, arruinando más las cosas para la chica. -¡Apuesto a que tendrán unos hijos preciosos! – junto sus manos entusiasmada, como si fueran a ser de su propia familia.

-¡No digas eso, Chi, todavía soy muy joven para ser abuela! – se alarmó Bulma, colocándose las manos en la cara.

-¡No digas tonterías, Bulma, si no se dan prisa tendremos bisnietos en lugar de nietos! – la broma de Krillin no le llegó nada bien a la dueña de la corporación, haciendo un puchero ante eso, Vegeta sonrió disimuladamente entre su comida, pero su mujer no dejó escapar aquel gesto.

-Claro, como tú eres un monstruo y no envejeces, puedes burlarte…- le recriminó, pero el príncipe no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco e ignorarla como era costumbre frente a los demás. –Ah… como te envidió Dieciocho, tú y Marron casi parecen hermanas…- la androide hubiera reído arrogante para sus adentros, pero esta vez solo exteriorizó una sonrisa algo tímida y complacida ante el cumplido, era lindo recibir algo así cuando en realidad se estaba poniendo igual de vieja que el resto y el espejo se lo restregaba con fuerzas sobre la cara.

-Sí, casi hermanas gemelas…- aquel comentario por parte de Yamcha picó a más de uno, pero en especial a Trunks, quien las miró de reojo comparándolas, sonriendo indiscretamente, a sabiendas de que Dieciocho lo vigilaba, y que eso seguro lograría molestarla.

-Hablando de gemelos, ¿Qué le pasó a tu herm…? –la pregunta de Bulma se cortó ante el timbre del celular de Marron, quien se levantó de inmediato, y Dieciocho no hizo más que suspirar tranquila, como siempre no quería hablar de _él. _Salvada por la campana.

"Estoy aquí" Decía, así que trató de escapar rápido, sin haber notado el momento en que fueron las seis, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más que pararse, Trunks se colocó como una muralla delante de ella, frenándola con un solo brazo y acercándola hacia él. -¿A dónde vas? – más que sonar a pregunta o cuestión, sonó como una exigencia y reclamo, uno posesivo muy digno de él, pero que por supuesto, ya no ejercía sobre ella. Marron se apartó, separándose de ese pecho que tantas veces había abrazado.

-Al baño – usó, tratando de escabullirse, mirándolo apenas unos breves momentos a los ojos, pues siendo sincera no soportaba verlo ni tenerlo cerca.

-¿De quién era el mensaje? – volvió a ordenar por una respuesta, y la chica arrugó el entrecejo, indispuesta a contestar algo tan personal.

-Déjala – la voz de Goten intervino, seria, como pocas veces, haciendo afán de que se pondría de pie, pero un simple y rápido vistazo de Trunks, con sus potentes ojos azules amenazantes, lo hicieron callar, de hecho, lo hicieron quedarse inmóvil en su sitio, como si no tuviera voluntad propia, limitándose a ver con los puños apretados.

-¿Pasa algo? – Bulma habló, y los dos jóvenes de pie fueron consientes hasta ese momento de que todos los presentes los estaban mirando, entre extrañados y sorprendidos, viajando sus miradas de ellos, a Goten, quien daba la impresión de que saltaría en defensa de la chica en cualquier momento, apretando la quijada y tan serio que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaban a punto de atacar a la tierra nuevamente.

-Nada, ¿Verdad? – la voz de Trunks, cargada de esa indiferencia y malicia propia del hijo de Vegeta sonó, convenciendo solo a aquellos pocos que seguían creyendo en el chico bien educado, o confundiéndolo con la amable contraparte del futuro.

Marron bajó la cabeza, acunando el teléfono en su pecho. Asintió, porque no le quedaba de otra, moviéndose de nuevo para huir, pero los brazos del joven la abrazaron, dejándola contra su cuerpo nuevamente, trató de zafarse por un segundo, pero pronto tuvo las manos de Trunks en su rostro, obligándola a ver hacia arriba, plantando con sus áridos labios un beso sobre los de ella. Marron no aguantó aquello, empujándolo del pecho con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y no supo si estas fuerzas habían sido lo suficientes para apartarlo y hacer que la soltara, o si él la había dejado ir. Como fuera aprovechó la oportunidad, corriendo desesperadamente, huyendo de él, asustada y asqueada.

Trunks apretó los dientes al verla hacer aquello, dándose la vuelta para ir tras ella, pero Goten no aguantó más, levantándose e interviniendo en su camino, sin darle la oportunidad más que de dar unos pocos pasos. Lo tomó de los hombros, hablándole, pero Trunks no escuchaba, tenía sus ojos, afilados como lanza, clavados en la espalda de ella, suspirando un poco más calmado cuando la miró desaparecer. –Ven, volvamos a la mesa – le dijo, girando sus ojos unos instantes, percatándose de que todos sus conocidos los miraban con cara de duda, sin saber que había pasado, pero con la certeza de que las cosas entre ellos dos no iban nada bien. Trunks negó, quitándose de un movimiento agresivo las manos de Goten de su persona, avanzando velozmente al interior de la casa, tratando de reprimir toda la ira que sentía y no ir tras ella, de no cometer una locura.

[…]

Pasó entre las mesas y las personas, apartándose hasta que estuvo en la entrada principal, en el patio que funcionaba como recibidor y que estaba completamente vacío en ese momento, para su suerte. "¿Estas adentro?" preguntó, nerviosa, pues el patio estaba atascado y como la noche ya estaba casi encima, el ambiente en la fiesta comenzaba a alzarse, y no estaba segura de haberse fijado bien entre tantos, además, por sus deseos de huir no había puesto la suficiente atención a todos los lados.

Por más que quería, no podía imaginarse lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante si ella llevaba a ´Keita´ con ella, todos seguían creyendo que andaba con Trunks, y aparecerse con otro chico seguro que los alarmaría, además, lo que más le preocupaba era la poca comprensión del hijo de Bulma, ¿Qué parte de haber terminado no entendió? Seguía actuando de manera posesiva, y además de eso parecía estar más loco cada día, y su agresividad no le gustaba nada. Lo desconocía, y por eso mismo temía que fuera capaz de lastimar a Keita cuando lo viera.

Deseó golpearse, arrepentida por haberlo invitado a esa clase de reuniones a sabiendas de que estaba rodeada de locos fortachones, y que si admitía que era su nuevo novio, Trunks se pondría como loco, y trataría de golpearlo ¡Y el pobre chico moriría de seguro con el primer golpe! Solo era un humano, y no estaba a la altura de esos guerreros, menos si eran mitad extraterrestre, así que, literalmente, para ella estaba en juego la vida de su novio. ¡Y todo era su culpa! ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Su móvil volvió a sonar, y lo abrió velozmente.

"No" leyó, y se extrañó ante aquella resumida información, pero debía admitir que se sintió brevemente aliviada, aunque aún no tenía una manera sutil de decirle que ya no entrara. Para su suerte otro mensaje llegó enseguida. "Marron, la verdad no quiero entrar, estoy estacionado afuera a dos cuadras, ¿podrías venir tú?" aquello le llegó como caído del cielo, pero sabía que Dende no había sido porque el muy chistoso estaba sentado ahora mismo en la misma mesa con su familia y los demás.

"De acuerdo, ¿de qué lado estas?" envió aquello cuando ya estaba afuera, dando de vueltas frente a la puerta de la Corporación, pero sin necesitar respuesta lo vio, recargado en un poste no muy lejos, algo distraído y con el móvil en las manos. -¡Keita! – gritó, y el chico no había volteado antes ante aquel nombre, pero últimamente esa palabra se repetía incansable en sus recuerdos y sueños.

Él la recibió con un abrazo, claro, uno obligado por que ella casi se le echa encima, agradeciendo ser como era, si no habría caído de espaldas irremediablemente. –Oye, tranquila…- le dijo, separándola un poco y mirándola al rostro, iluminado por sus ojos brillantes que le sabana una sonrisa automáticamente.

-¿Por qué no quieres entrar? – preguntó de inmediato, y aunque en realidad ella no quería que lo hiciera, llevaba la curiosidad pegada. –Es horrible, lo admito, y no quiero volver… pero no creí que te importara…- agregó, después de que el chico se lo pensara.

-No… me gusta mucho la gente, además, no conozco a nadie… ¿Esa Bra, es cercana tuya? – indagó, tratando de no sonar tan directo, fallando completamente.

-¿Bra? – su mente corrió en ideas, pero su razón las detuvo antes soltar respuestas que no debía decir. "Mucho, muy cercanas, nos veíamos siempre, era la hermanita de mi novio, la hija de la amiga de mi padre, dos chicas rodeadas de un montón de animales" Sí, seguro y sonaría perfecto. –No, apenas y la he visto, ya sabes… de lejos, es famosa… y rica… y eso…- respondió, y ´Keita´ soltó un suspiro de alivio que Marron no llegó a comprender.

-Que bien… - relajó su pose, mirando unos momentos en dirección a la entrada de la mansión, guardó una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra tomó el brazo de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? Ya sabes, si tan mala es…- se encogió de hombros, y Marron no supo que decir.

-Bueno, es que mis papás están ahí dentro, no es como si pudiera dejarlos sin avisar, además…- Diecisiete la tomó de la barbilla, besándola suavemente, de manera lenta y delicada sin llegar a profundizar, solo el roce de sus labios, el intercambio de aliento y de sabor, ese electrochoque que los albergaba vez que caían en ese contacto. Se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos, pero Marron tenía esa expresión dulce, calmada, más sumisa de lo que ya era, expresando en toda la extensión su hermosura, la que hacía que sus ojos parecieran cristales preciosos, remarcando en sus redondas mejillas el carmesí, ese que sacaba a la luz su tan preciada inocencia, la delicadeza de una rosa que solo ella podía asumir.

-¿Qué dices ahora? – preguntó de nuevo, conociendo a la perfección su juego, tomándola de la mano y llevándose consigo sin excusas, porque ella perdía solo con un contacto tan simple como ese, porque ella se rendía ante él, y no por que tuviera ese dominio y posesión de hacerla ser u obligarla como lo habían hecho antes, lo hacía porque sinceramente quería hacerlo.

[….]

Movía el pie desesperada bajo la mesa, ya incómoda y dejando de lado las apariencias, mostrando su cara llena de angustia y coraje, apretando más sus puños, los cuales mantenía al margen con sus brazos apretados contra su pecho. Chi-Chi y Bulma hacía rato que la habían excluido de su conversación, y de vez en cuando le mandaban miradas en donde la palabra "rara" y el miedo salían a colación. Pero lo que esas dos señoras pensaran era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Recorrió sus agudos ojos una vez más por enfrente de ella, sin dejar pasar rastro de todos los que estaban allí. Escaneándolos incluso, deseando poder encender una oleada de energía y volarlos de una vez para que se callaran y se estuviesen quietos.

Miró a Gohan y a Videl bailar, tan tímidos como eran, en la pista, acompañados por humanos y el resto de la pandilla Z que estaba pasada de copas, claro, menos los salvajes de Goku y Vegeta que hacía rato se habían marchado para enfrentarse a un duelo por enésima vez desde que los conocía, jurando golpearse a muerte, pero siempre regresaban siendo más amigos que otra cosa. Lo que más le molestaba de todo era que Krillin estaba ahí, bailando y con un gorro que ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado, siendo la pareja de baile de Yamcha y viéndose más tontos que Tien, y eso que él estaba charlado con un árbol.

Gruñó, tratando de hacer cuentas en su cabeza de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver a su hija, logrando ponerse aún más alterada y nerviosa. A disgusto con todo el rollito de la fiesta. Se puso de pie, bien metida en su papel de madre, sobreprotectora y paranoica, andando de brazos cruzados por el lugar, sin importarle ir rápido a pesar de llevar vestido, era lo último que le importaba. Pasó por entre los borrachos y evitó automáticamente a Muten Roshi, de quien ya se sabía todas sus mañas, ignorando de paso a su marido, a quien no parecía importarle y se la pasaba diciendo: "Esta bien", "Debe estar por ahí", "Déjala ser". En condiciones normales su esposo habría dicho otras cosas, hubiera ido él mismo, pero ese lobo inútil del desierto siempre acababa convenciéndolo de hacer sus tonterías.

Miró a Bra y a Pan a lo lejos, sintiéndose más intranquila de no verla con ellas, pero al recordar la riña infinita de la morena y su hija era más que obvia su ausencia. Se mordió un dedo en frustración cuando recorrió todo el patio disponible, rezando porque la razón del odio de Pan estuviese con su hija, Goten era alguien en quien, sabía muy bien, podía confiársela con los ojos cerrados, muy diferente a su contraparte maligna que se hacía llamar Trunks. Pero por desgracia para Dieciocho sus ojos se toparon con una imagen que no le gustó para nada.

Ahí, sentado y solo, mirando como los demás se divertían mientras él mantenía en su rostro una expresión de preocupación e impotencia, alejado del resto y sin su complemento, su diablillo malo que lo haría incluso quemar una iglesia. Y si Goten estaba solo eso solo significaba que Trunks también lo estaba, y que eso le daba aún más libertinaje para hacer eso que tanto le gustaba hacer, y lo peor es que no encontraba a su hija, y la posibilidad de que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos, solos, sin Goten, la alteraba demasiado.

-Hola – saludó, tratando de no sonar tan alterada como se sentía. Goten se sobresaltó al verla, bajando la mirada para evitar toparse con ese escote que saltaba a la vista. Dieciocho se sentó a su lado, consciente de que su presencia había empeorado el rostro del muchacho. -¿Has visto a Marron? – inquirió, y él sonrió de lado, mirándola a los ojos por un momento.

-No está con él…- le aseguró, y la mujer quiso felicitarlo por su sorpréndete percepción. Miró al frente, más tranquila, concentrándose de nuevo para tratar de sentir ella misma su energía, pero no era muy buena, y no podía sentirlos si estaban muy lejos, no había querido practicarla porque tenía a muchos con esa habilidad a su alrededor, ahora se daba cuenta de que debió esforzarse más en eso.

-¿Y tu amigo? – preguntó para estar más segura, y la leve sonrisa en el rostro siempre pasivo de Goten se difuminó, mirando a Dieciocho con algo de preocupación.

-En la casa, está ahí desde esta tarde…- señaló con la mirada, y la rubia asintió, regresando sus ojos al frente mientras soltaba un suspiro. Miró a Goten de reojo, quien seguía ahí solitariamente, mirando al resto en lugar de ir a por una de las múltiples chicas que había allí. Y la androide fue embargada de nuevo por aquel sentimiento en el pecho, impotencia con arrepentimiento, el peso de la culpa del pasado y las ganas de poder hacer algo para tomar una mejor decisión, para que Marron tomara una buena decisión.

-¿Por qué no bailas? – inquirió, y el chico salió de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? Bueno, no hay con quien…- respondió, sonriendo mientras lamentaba de la misma manera que fuese esa la razón, que quien quería entre sus brazos en ese instante y en muchos más no estuviera a su lado. Como siempre.

-Aquí hay muchas chicas – insistió, pero Goten negó, dándoles una mirada a todas, bajando la cabeza mientras sonreía forzada y tristemente.

-No está la que quiero – declaró, y no era necesario que lo dijera, Dieciocho lo sabía, ella buscaba a la misma persona, y se sintió algo aliviada de saber que Goten estaba consciente de que ella sabía, y que no le importaba admitirlo en su presencia.

-Andando – Goten parpadeó extrañado cuando la mujer se levantó, extendiéndole una mano y dedicando una sonrisa que muy pocas veces había visto en su rostro. –Así me distraigo yo y te distraes tú un momento ¿no? -

El chico lo dudó, arrugando la frente y mirando a la mujer, esperando a que fuera a dejar esa extraña broma, pero no pasó, y la rubia ladeó la cabeza interrogativamente. Goten la tomó de la mano, y ella lo dirigió a la parte más cercana de la improvisada pista en el patio, tardando unos momentos para lograr acoplarse al ritmo, que era música movida, no muy pegados pero si necesariamente en pareja. Dieciocho río, mirando como Goten se movía torpemente, por demás avergonzado y apenado, haciendo el más mínimo contacto visual posible.

Dieciocho era una señora, pero no por eso dejaba de tener un cuerpo envidiable, así que no había perdido la oportunidad de llevar un vestido rojo que combinaban con sus zapatillas y sus labios, algo corto y con una discreta cortada en un costado, mostrando sus hombros en dos delgados tirantes, dejando ver en su pecho el movimiento de sus senos con el ritmo de la música. Y Goten tenía el control suficiente para ignorar todo aquello, para ignorar la cercanía y para hacer de cuenta que esa no era más que la danza obligada con la tía a quien apenas conoces.

Y la mujer agradecía eso, al igual que sus limitaciones en todo lo que pensaba y sentía, "si tan solo Trunks no estuviese ahí…" pensó, haciendo un leve puchero, pero trató de no pensar en cosas que no podía cambiar. La pista terminó, iniciando otra, en donde los dos se esforzaban por divertirse y hacer creer que no resultaba incómodo, al grado en que de verdad dejó de serlo, pegándose un poco más mientras varios fijaban sus miradas en ellos, entre esos varios, un par de ojos de cristal, unos claros pero que al mismo tiempo parecían fuego, llamas hirvientes al rojo vivo, enfurecidos.

Goten sintió esa sensación en la nuca, ese escalofrío que quemaba, la marca de su tan conocido látigo. Se giró, fijando sus ojos en un balcón en el tercer piso, encontrándolo vacío, pero el ritmo de su corazón se había agitado y toda su preocupación volvió de golpe, aumentándose además miedos que se formulaban poco a poco en su mente, reiterándose que estaba bailando con Dieciocho. Regresaron sus ojos a ella, pero no tuvo que decir nada, ella leyó en sus ojos la preocupación, ese maldito control que tenían ejercido sobre él, y supo que el momento había acabado. Por decisión de Trunks, claro.

-Bueno, fue divertido…- le dijo, mientras la escoltaba de nuevo a la mesa vacía. – ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy, tengo que buscar a mi marido y a mi hija, se hace tarde – Goten soló asintió, avergonzado, mirando como ella se alejaba de nuevo, viajando sus ojos a escudriñar el edificio, pero no estaba, y lo maldecía por ocultar su presencia.

Se sentó, cruzando sus manos y mirando sin mirar al frente, concentrándose en lo que había estado siguiendo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. -¿Dónde estás? – preguntó en voz alta, como si hacerlo le ayudara a entender. -¿Qué haces allá, Marron? – agregó, detectando su inconfundible Ki a lo lejos, muy, muy a lo lejos, podía asegurar que incluso estaba en medio del bosque. Y estaba preocupado, pues estaba completamente sola, no había ni una sola energía humana a su alrededor. Claro, eso era porque los androides no tienen presencia.

[…]

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó, recargada en la ventana, mirándolo mientras había dejado hacía ya varios kilómetros la enorme mansión.

-Bueno, estamos yendo a mi casa, creí que sería algo bueno, un poco de tranquilidad – respondió, bastante emocionado en realidad.

-¿A tu casa? ¿No me dijiste que tenías un departamento en el centro de Satan City? – Diecisiete asintió, mirándola unos segundos antes de regresar sus ojos al frente, girando en una esquina para ir a la salida de la ciudad.

-Lo tengo, pero no vivo ahí… mi casa está en lo profundo del bosque… - rió divertido, y Marron se quedó pensativa, entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-¿De qué dices que trabajas? – su pregunta sonó dudosa, y él trató de recordar que mentira había dicho, pero esta no funcionaba para explicar departamento, casa, coche y dinero siempre disponible.

-Heredé mucho de mi padre – resumió, riendo para sus adentros, lo único más cercano a un padre que hubiera tenido (o recordado) era al Dr. Gero, y ese infeliz no había hecho más que joder a todo mundo.

Marron trató de convencerse de eso, asintiendo mientras miraba los edificios desaparecer y los árboles comenzar a extenderse en los alrededores, atenta y sorprendida cuando ´Keita´, literalmente, atravesó el bosque tomando un extraño camino fuera de la carretera. Parecía que el Impala ya estaba diseñado para andar por ese lugar, y la chica abrió la boca impresionada cuando una enorme construcción apareció a la vista, alzándose en un claro a la mitad de todo. Le impresionó la hechura, pues parecía inmóvil, fabricada a mano, con un diseño único, no tenía nada que ver con todas las construcciones obra de corporación cápsula de la ciudad.

-¿Vives aquí tu solo? – la pregunta hubiera sido lastimosa antes, pero ahora solo sonrió, orgulloso y feliz, pero no por ese hecho, ni por las dimensiones o dinero que había invertido en ella. Estaba feliz de que después de tanto tiempo, tantos años, finalmente hubiese ahí alguien más a parte de él.

-Adelante – abrió la puerta, quedándose afuera y mirándola atravesar el umbral, extasiado con la idea, fascinado con su presencia ahí.

Marron entró, y por la espalda de Diecisiete hubo un escalofrío, recorriéndolo abrazadoramente, sintiendo como el silencio se partía en pedazos, quebrándose como cristal con cada paso que esa mujer daba, con cada eco que marcaban sus tacones contra la superficie siempre helada. La admiró, parado y en silencio, recorriéndola y sintiendo que el espacio ya no era tan grande, que todo se resumía a ella.

-Es hermosa…- comentó, dándose una leve vuelta en el recibidor, y hasta el chico llegó su perfume, haciéndolo inhalar con fuerza.

-Ahora lo es – Marron se detuvo, mirándolo, detectando en esas orbes azules y profundas esa extraña calidez, ese fuego que se escapaba de entre la tempestad, de entre la lluvia y el cielo oscuro que siempre habitaba en lo profundo de él, entre ese abismo lleno de cosas que no podría definir.

Decidió entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él para evitar que la fragancia de la chica se colase por la entrada, para que no abandonara con su vida, aquel rincón frío. Su oscuro y triste rincón. La tomó de las manos, apretando cada una con dulzura, demasiado suave comparado con las fuerzas que tenía de absorberla, de consumirla ahí mismo, de arrebatarla al resto del mundo y de dejarla siempre a su lado, de no dejarla ir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La guió, lento, esperando a que ella reprochara, a que se negara, a que preguntara, pero no lo hizo, andando y marcando con su suave compás una melodía que lo embelesaba, que silenciaba todo aquel sonido natural, que callaba la voz en su cabeza, que acompañaba el ritmo de su corazón. Subieron las escaleras, ella un escalón antes que él, pasando su mano por el barandal de madera, la que debía sentirse agraciada por tan delicado contacto. Tan agraciado como se sentía él.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, algo dudoso, con una pequeña duda y miedo que jamás había sentido ante una situación así. Negó, levantando la vista a ella "_Jamás había estado en una situación así…"_pensó, muy seguro de que el galope de su alma no había estado ahí antes. La chica se soltó de su agarre, y muy contrario a tratar de huir, entró a la habitación de él, paseándose con el mismo ánimo, con la misma inocencia, alegría y felicidad, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, haciendo que su vestido algo infantil se levantara en un suave vuelo por una vuelta completa que realizó en el centro, juntando sus manos emocionada al verlo.

-¡Tu habitación es enorme! – Diecisiete sonrió, y de pronto sintió el golpe de los muchos años sobre su espalda, y algo de culpa se cumuló en su pecho, una que lo hacía sentir el hombre mayor con una pequeña niña, inocente, ajena.

Pero no podía alejarla, no ahora, no cuando ya no podía si quiera respirar sin saber que era por ella, por verla un momento más. Dejó de lado la edad, la misma eternidad, dejó de lado cualquier hueco que existiera para poder avanzar hasta ella. Porque la amaba. Y porque tenía miedo a esa palabra, a sus consecuencias, a lo que contenía, y no sabía si era un loco por llamar de ese modo a ese sentir tan desconocido para él, a ese sentimiento que solo parecía estar dormido dentro de su alma, pero que ahora despertaba. No sabía si era eso amar, pero la palabra saltaba a sus pensamientos sin poder evitarlo, y con solo pensarla su corazón daba un bote extraño, como si respondiera, como si admitiera y reconociera.

Marron ladeó la cabeza, como esperando alguna respuesta, y de nuevo se topó con esos ojos, los que decían más que palabras, y el calor subió hasta inundar su pecho. Él llegó hasta ella, y sus manos treparon por su cuello, llegando a su, por el momento, rizado cabello, mandando unos mechones hacia atrás de su oreja, sin importarle estropear tan laborioso peinado que había llevado para la fiesta. A ni uno le importaba ya nada de lo que todo significara. Sus bocas se unieron, ansiosas, deseando poder consumir todo el néctar y calor que estos desprendían.

Marron sabía lo que hacía, Marron sabía lo que él quería. Porque ella lo quería también. Y no le importó, no le importó escuchar la voz de su madre, de su padre, de todos sus tíos al decirle que la virginidad era algo importante, y que se debía entregar a alguien bueno, a alguien que la quisiera. No le importó tampoco las ideas de todos aquellos cuentos de hadas en donde el príncipe azul llega y después de hacerte su esposa te hace el amor de la manera más romántica para vivir felices para siempre. Y no le importó porque todas las formalidades, sueños, y fantasías no eran más que eso, cosas que no existían. Lo único verdadero era el amor, el profundo y hasta doloroso amor que sentía por él, no le importaba si era el primero o el último, ni si ella era la de él, le importaba qué en ese momento lo deseaba como a nadie, lo quería como a ningún otro. Y que eso le bastaba.

Sus piernas dieron contra la orilla de la cama, después de que ambos caminaran lentamente en su dirección, un acto que pudo ser rápido pero que ambos se molestaron en hacerlo discreto y duradero. La chica se dejó caer en el colchón, sentándose mientras el joven se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, sin dejarle otra opción más que dejarse caer completamente en la cama, sintiendo como él trepaba, subiéndose en ella, sin dejar de atacar su boca en ningún momento, tomando sus manos y aplastándolas contra las suyas, sumiéndolas en la superficie suave de la cama conforme sus dedos se enredaban.

Diecisiete se separó cuando sus manos hervían en deseos de recorrer aquel cuerpo, cuando su instinto gritaba por arrancarle aquellas prendas y sus ojos suplicaban por admirar aquel cuerpo desnudo, descubrirlo en su totalidad. La miró, y sus ojos enormes y azules brillaban, y la culpa, aquello que jamás se había detenido a pensar volvió a él. Se sintió como un monstruo, como no se había sentido con nada, con ninguna. Estaba a punto de robarle lo más preciado a esa niña, a esa joven que había capturado su alma, y él, cargado de experiencia y años, iba a corromperla, a arrebatarle su inocencia como si tuviera derecho.

Pero estaba equivocado, y su dulce flor se abría ante sus ojos, extendiéndose en su plenitud, en su hermosura, en su propio y promiscuo deseo. Ella lo supo sólo con la tensión que sintió en sobre sus manos, y sonrió, divertida y agradecida de que se tomara aquel detalle, aquella muestra de duda que solo lo volvía aún más atractivo. Dudaba, no porque no la deseara, si no por miedo a hacer cosas que ella no quisiera, cosas de las que se podría arrepentir. Llevó su mano, delgada y delicada como debía ser, hasta alcanzar su cuello, desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa negra de vestir que portaba en ese momento, haciendo lo mismo con el siguiente y el siguiente, metiendo su mano entre la prenda cuando llegó a la mitad, rozando y acariciando con sus dedos la caliente piel de él, su suave pecho bien formado.

-Te amo – soltó las palabras, aquellas palabras que parecían incluso un pecado, vetadas de su existencia, las que habían estado prohibidas para él por años, décadas enteras en donde solo había habido deseo carnal y satisfacción sexual, acunando solo rencor, frialdad e indiferencia. Las que nunca pensó que escucharía. No para él.

Pero ahí estaban, frescas y perfumadas, delineadas en su mente, pronunciadas por aquellos delgados y brillantes labios rosas, los que expresaban todo lo que aquel cuerpo tembloroso bajo el suyo sentía. Y vibraron, lo hicieron vibrar con cada vez que se repetían en su mente, rebotando contra las paredes de su mente y de su espíritu. Su boca tembló, deseando responder con la misma verdad, mientras las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, creando un nudo que sentía que lo asfixiaba. Pero no pudo decirlas, no tuvo la oportunidad de decirlas, sus manos la expresaron en caricias, sus labios en besos y su presencia en suspiros.

Marron se aferró a su cuello, sintiendo las manos de él luchar contra el cierre de su vestido lila brillante, deslizándolo hacía abajo hasta dejarlo por debajo de su cintura, sintiendo sus ojos de cristal azul clavarse sobre su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por la ropa interior. La ropa parecía incendiarse entre tanto calor, y se deshizo de su propia camisa, tratando de conseguir de vuelta el aire que se consumía entre los dos, agitándose más cuando las manos de ella se pasearon libres por su cuerpo expuesto.

Sus manos, grandes y duras, se posaron sobre uno de los senos de ella, estremeciéndola, acariciando por sobre la ropa antes de introducir sus dedos dentro del encaje, sintiendo con la yema aquel rígido pezón, logrando sacarle un suspiro a la chica, algo que se semejaba más a un leve quejido. A la mente de Marron vinieron otra vez aquellos senos enormes de la secretaria de Trunks, aquello contra lo que no podía competir, y se sintió avergonzada por un momento, apenada con ´Keita´ de que ella fuese tan poco dotada en ese aspecto, moviendo un brazo para intentar cubrirse en un arranque de miedo repentino, pero él detuvo su mano, regresándola a su sitio, tomando los tirantes blancos y deslizándolos con amor y lentitud por los hombros de ella, exponiendo a la vista sus dos senos, a los cuales Diecisiete se quedó admirando, más con aprecio y felicidad que lujuria misma.

-Son perfectos – le aseguró, mirándola a los ojos para confirmarle que no mentía. Y ella lo supo, y solo pudo atinar a regresar sus manos al cuerpo de él, moviéndolo hacía ella para reclamar por más besos, mientras las caricias suaves sobre esa zona volvían, cubriéndola de seguridad y de goce. Amor, solo eso.

El chico se movió, creando un sendero con sus labios a través de su cuello, posándose sobre uno de esos bultos, en donde se llenó de ellos, de su textura, de su sabor, de la reciprocidad en la respiración y agitación de ella. Su mano se movió, deslizándose por el suave y plano vientre de la chica hasta topar con la orilla de su ropa interior, introduciendo su mano hasta sentir con sus dedos aquella humedad, ese punto que palpitaba deseoso. Marron gimió al sentir la mano de él allí, experimentado como comenzaba un delicado roce con sus dedos, masajeando esa zona hasta que ella misma quería más contacto.

Diecisiete no pudo más, sintiendo su propia excitación exigiendo atención, apretándose contra su ropa interior y sus pantalones, deseoso de hacer su aparición. Se arrodilló frente a ella, abriendo sus piernas y quedándose en medio del ángulo de estas, lanzando el vestido y el sostén a un lado, admirándola ahí, acostada en la cama que le había dado refugió a él, aquella que lucía enorme para uno solo, la que albergaba sus sueños y deseos. Y ahora estos estaban justo ahí, frente a él, totalmente a su merced, deseándolo de la misma forma y con la misma necesidad y locura. Amándolo. La miró, queriendo fundirla con el entorno, grabando su presencia en ese lugar siempre vacío.

Llevó su boca a la parte interna de sus piernas, besándola y acercándose peligrosamente a aquella zona aun cubierta por sus bragas, las cuales estaban ya húmedas, estorbando simplemente. Las mordió, en un acto cegado y salvaje, queriendo deshacerse de una vez de ellas, pero prefirió quitarlas por las buenas, bajándolas solo un poco para dejar descubierta aquella sensible parte. Marron ahogó un grito al sentirlo ahí, su boca realizando actos que le borraban cualquier pensamiento cuerdo, incomparable con cualquier otra sensación que hubiese sentido, pérdida en un mundo donde solo él y ella existían.

Se separó, dejándola jadeando y mirándolo con desconcierto, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacían sus manos cuando se quitó finalmente los pantalones, liberándose también cuando con ellos se llevó sus bóxers. Sus ojos azules miraron aquello, y su corazón se agitó, sintiéndose nerviosa, recordando todos aquellos relatos sobre la primera vez y el dolor que esto producía. Pero se relajó cuando volvió a verlo a la cara, confiaba en él, lo hacía aun cuando no le creía todo, cuando no conocía ni la mitad de su vida, incluso cuando esa nube negra aparecía sobre sus retinas. Lo hacía porque lo quería y confiaría en él sin importar que. Y se sentía segura a su lado.

Se movió de nuevo hasta quedar sobre ella, besándola mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, mientras se deslizaba en ella, atrapado por esa calidez, un roce adictivo, una fricción que los envolvía en sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, incluso para él. En ese momento no sentía aquella indiferencia propia de cuando se satisfacía con otras mujeres, aquel espacio vacío y silencio que existía, la idea de tirarse al precipicio y después huir. Pero con ella era diferente, solo quería tenerla a ella y a nadie más, había calor, escuchaba el latir de ella, sus manos, cada parte de su cuerpo y sus enormes ojos en los suyos, existía una conexión entre los dos. Estaba haciendo el amor, por primera vez, tan emocionado e inexperto como ella.

Marron sabía que era doloroso, lo sentía, pero definitivamente no podía quejarse, era tan satisfactorio como lastimoso. La fricción finalmente los condujo a la satisfacción, y Diecisiete apretó los dientes, sintiendo como el sudor proveniente de su frente se deslizaba por su cabello, aquel que rodeaba el rostro de la rubia quien centraba sus ojos en su imagen, agradecida de que estuviera ahí tan cerca de ella porque sentía desvanecerse. Él se apartó, acostándose a su lado y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a su pecho, besándola y después quedándose fijo en ella, sonriéndole, sintiendo por primera vez lo acogedora que era la habitación cuando estaban los dos.

-La marca que tienes aquí me gusta mucho…- comentó ella, señalando la mejilla de él, justo en la hendidura que se creaba cuando sonreía. –Aunque creo que no la había visto antes -

Él desvaneció su sonrisa, mirándola en completa incomprensión, tocándose el mismo punto y sintiendo una grieta extraña, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar lo que había dicho. _"¿Marca? ¿Habla de una arruga?" _pensó, tratando de permanecer tranquilo, sonriéndole de vuelta y besándola una vez más, abrazándola hasta que esta se quedó prontamente dormida. Se levantó un momento después, sin mover mucho la cama y sin poder quitarse aquella duda y tentación de la mente, moviéndose directamente al baño, en donde se encontró con un espejo, con su reflejo. –Imposible…- murmuró, fijándose en aquel punto. Era verdad, tenía una marca en su siempre piel incambiable, una arruga para ser preciso, la prueba de que el tiempo estaba pasando finalmente por él.

La escuchó revolverse en la cama, y supo de inmediato que de alguna manera tenía que ver con ella. Con lo que significaba para él. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, en donde la vio descansar cubierta a medias por una sábana, en el sitio donde él mismo la había dejado. La vida eterna que habían prometido se estaba esfumando por entre sus dedos de una manera sorpresiva, la realidad de una en donde moriría con los demás, tan rápido como ellos lo hacían. El tiempo había dejado de estar congelado, pero solo pudo sonreír más, agradecido con aquello que para muchos otros sería una desgracia. La vida eterna no tenía caso si estaba solo, pero ahora estaba vivo, ella lo hacía sentir vivo, lo hacía sentir feliz, aunque esa felicidad lo estuviese matando.

[…]

Se había cansado de insistirle a Krillin una vez más que se fueran, y que éste la ignorara o le dijera que sí y no moviera su trasero a ningún lado. Harta, decidió irse, pero la preocupación de Marron no la dejaba en paz, hacía unos breves minutos en los que había hablado con Goten, no más de diez, y ya estaba histérica nuevamente. Una parte de ella quería ir con él de vuelta y volverle a preguntar por su hija, que le dijera en donde estaba y ella misma iría sin perder más tiempo. Pero sinceramente quería ahorrarse malos entendidos, y más que nada ahorrarle problemas a él también.

Ya había visto que no estaba en el patio, y que cuando preguntaba nadie sabía, nadie la había visto después del mismo momento que ella. Confiaba en las palabras de Goten, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Trunks era un peligro para ella, a parte de sus propias sospechas, la escena que habían tenido durante la comida le había dicho demasiado, y todo sobre ese asunto no resultaba gustándole para nada. Ese hombre estaba adentro, y no quería ni verlo, pero era el lugar en donde no había buscado, y tomando en cuenta que Marron no se había llevado la cápsula de su automóvil, no podía estar en otro lado más que dentro de las instalaciones de Corporación Cápsula.

Entró, con la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo sin permiso, comenzando a recorrer la cocina y el comedor, pasando por el recibidor y una sala en donde no encontró a nadie, chasqueando la lengua mientras subía unas escaleras. Había muchas puertas en esa ala, en la que sabía, era la destinada para el hogar de Bulma, y no sabía si todas ellas eran puertas que daban a habitaciones privadas, pero no se estaría tranquila hasta comprobar que Marron no estaba en ninguna de ellas.

La primera habitación estaba vacía, acomodada lujosamente pero sin llegar a lo ostentoso. La cerró, continuando con la segunda puerta que estaba considerablemente lejos de la primera. Se arrepintió al abrirla, percibiendo entre las penumbras de la habitación una silueta de espaldas a ella, alta y fornida, y no necesitó percibir su Ki para saber quién era. Sin soltar la perilla dio un pasó hacía atrás, tratando de escabullirse sin hacer ruido, agradecida de que no la sintiera, pero la voz del chico la congeló en su lugar.

-¿Por qué te vas, Dieciocho? – preguntó, y los ojos de ella se desorbitaron al verse descubierta, algo completamente imposible para cualquiera de los guerreros. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás sorprendida? – la mujer quitó aquella expresión, apretando los labios con seguridad, fija en él, quien lentamente se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo supiste…? – quiso saber, pero la risa de Trunks interrumpió su pregunta, mientras avanzaba en su dirección, solo unos pocos pasos.

-Creí que ya sabías, yo te siento… porque existe una conexión entre nosotros – dijo, tranquilo, como si aquello fuera lo más normal o natural en el mundo.

-Estás loco – siseó con furia, apretando su agarre mientras jalaba para cerrar la puerta. Pero su brazo no hizo ningún movimiento, pues la mano del muchacho estaba sosteniendo su muñeca, haciéndola alzar la vista sorprendida, sin haber notado el momento en que llegó hasta ella.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – la insinuación en su pregunta era obvia, y la mujer sintió verdadero miedo correr dentro de ella.

-Busco a Marron, así que déjame en paz – trató de zafarse, jalando su brazo con fuerza, mucha fuerza, pero Trunks no se inmutó ni un poco.

-Sí, claro… donde viniste a caer… ¿No? – se burló, obligándola a soltar la puerta, cerrándola y comenzando a caminar hacia Dieciocho, quien retrocedió, haciendo y tomando justo el camino que el chico quería que tomara. –Pero está bien, quería hablar contigo – La mujer frenó cuando topó con pared, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, esperando a que alguien, quien fuera, la ayudara, y maldijo como nunca antes que no tuviera energía, que ni Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, incluso Vegeta, supieran que estaba ahí con un medio saiyan desquiciado.

-No hay de qué hablar, lo que quieres no se puede, soy casada y tú eres un…- Dieciocho chilló cuando Trunks la tomó de los hombros, agitándola y golpeándola suavemente contra la pared, sosteniéndola tan fuerte que los brazos podrían habérsele quebrado a cualquiera. Abrió los ojos después de haberlos apretado por el terror que sintió, mirándolo a solo centímetros de su rostro, con esos ojos que la paralizaban, como si quisiera meterse dentro de su cabeza.

-Yo ya no soy un niño – masculló entre dientes, los cuales estaban apretados, conteniendo mucha ira e impulsos que insistían en salir a flote. –Además, con Goten estabas muy a gusto, y él es menor que yo…- se notó en cada silaba los celos y el reproche, pero la mujer trató de no involucrar al otro, respondiéndole lo más tranquila posible.

-Para mí lo eres, siempre lo serás… te conozco desde que eras un bebé, te vi crecer… ¿Cómo concibes que yo sienta algo por ti? ¿Cómo pretendes algo como esto cuando eres el novio de mi hija? Pensé que habías madurado – la mano de Trunks tomó su cara, apretando su quijada y hundiendo sus dedos en las mejillas de ella, quien trató de liberarse agitando su rostro, pero su brazo parecía de hierro.

-No entiendes, ¿Verdad? No entiendes que no he podido ver a otra mujer más que a ti, que no existe otra mujer en mi vida más que tú, que he pasado años llenos de frustración y desprecio propio por no poder tenerte ¡Que crecí para ti! – exclamó, y la mujer apretó los ojos, sintiendo su aliento encima. - Que no sueño con nadie más y que tu imagen aparece en mi mente cuando estoy con otras, cuando beso a tu hija…- Dieciocho levantó una mano, la que él había liberado, tomando vuelo para plantarle una bofetada, pero de nuevo su muñeca se vio presa de aquel hombre, y la impotencia la dominó enseguida. –Parece que olvidas quien soy – susurró, de nuevo en aquel toque sádico. –Pero déjame demostrártelo, déjame enseñarte que no soy un niño, ya no. Déjame enseñarte que soy mejor que _él_…- Dicho esto, pegó sus rostros, originando un beso forzado que no duró mucho, pues la rubia comenzó a mover su cabeza desesperadamente de un lado a otro, ejerciendo presión en sus brazos para apartarlo de su lado.

Trunks gruñó, pues sabía que los androides tenían la fuerza de un Súper Saiyajin nivel uno, y en su estado normal estaban algo parejos aun usando mucha fuerza, pero un error como transformarse durante la fiesta con toda la pandilla Z podría costarle caro. La pegó a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura cubierta por un cinturón negro sobre su vestido rojo, avanzando con ella de ese modo hasta que llegó a su cama, donde la tiró, tratando de inmovilizarla con el peso su cuerpo. Movió una mano por las piernas de ella, sosteniendo con la otra las dos muñecas de Dieciocho, atacando su rostro y cuello con besos sucios. Su mano se deslizó por debajo del vestido, aquel que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, pero por la posición se había subido hasta casi estar a la altura de su ropa interior, tocando un lugar que no le agradó para nada a la mujer.

La mano de la rubia brilló, concentrando su energía en ella y liberándose, dándole un golpe en la cara al joven que lo mando a volar, estrellándose contra la pared de su cuarto, la cual no rompió por que logró equilibrarse con facilidad. –A veces parece que también olvidas quien soy yo – le dijo ella, mandándole una última mirada cargada de desprecio antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Sabes lo que esto afectará a tu hija, ¿Verdad? – le dijo, deteniéndola a un paso de salir de ahí. –Si no te tengo a ti, me quedaré con ella a cambio…- Dieciocho chasqueó, avanzando con indiferencia ante aquello, no iba a caer en sus juegos, por más que supiera que Trunks hablaba en serio.

* * *

Sé que el contenido sexual ´explicito´ está prohibido, pero por Kami, ¡Esto no es explicito! Y la verdad es que de ser escritora sexual en otra página por mucho tiempo y tener que censurar esto me costó mucho, según yo está muy, muy suave, y si le quitó algo sería robarle vida a la historia, pero igual y recibo consejos (Diosa de la muerte, cof, cof) pero bonitos tampoco que me maten.

Sobre el "te amo" de Marron y Diecisiete, no soy de las que hacen que los personajes se amen de la nada velozmente, pero se me hacía tedioso decir que se enamoran de alguien inexistente (por que no se dicen la verdad), tanto para uno como para otro, así que eso se justificará poco más adelante.

Con Trunks, no me gusta mucho el occ (aunque es casi imposible no usarlo en los fics), así que lo poco que tengo que decir sobre él sin hacer Spoiler es que saiyan o no, de la realeza o no, tiene sentimientos, debilidades, deseos, y que como cualquiera, se enamoró de quien no debía, y ese amor se fue distorsionando y como cualquiera que comete errores se obsesionó, y una persona con una enfermedad como esa puede ser capaz de muchas cosas, así haya salvado el mundo o su papá sea un ex asesino súper sensual (XD) no se salva de los muchos defectos humanos.

Espero y les haya gustado, en el siguiente viene por fin Goten y presente de Trunks. Mil gracias a iitzel, bulmitaouji , Megumi007, Crystalinah, Diosa de la muerte y CarXx, de verdad que me hacen feliz, muy feliz, las adoro y aprecio su interés. Nos vemos la siguiente semana, besos y abrazos, nos leemos!


	7. La dualidad de Trunks

El pasado de Trunks esta acomodado cronológicamente, los recuerdos que habían pasado antes son años atrás de estos.

* * *

**La dualidad de Trunks**

El sonido de la máquina monitoreando su ritmo cardiaco lo mantenía tranquilo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras los dedos de su madre hacían un ´clic´ de fondo al apretar las teclas en su computadora, paseándose de su escritorio a los registros de otro par de máquinas, donde tecleaba más, leyendo y tecleando de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro preocupado, dejándose caer en su silla mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las imágenes al frente, llevando su mano a su rostro para morder nerviosamente su dedo. Se giró aun sentada, fijando sus ojos azules sobre la figura masculina que descansaba en la camilla, tan tranquilo y pacífico, parecía imposible creer que los resultados le pertenecían a él.

Se puso de pie, andando hasta detenerse a su lado, observando su torso desnudo alzarse por su respiración pausada. Una mano se fue contra la frente del hombre, retirando de su frente unos pocos cabellos claros, acariciando con cariño y dulzura su frente con su pulgar. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron después de un momento, mirándolo fijamente, con esa dulzura y pasividad que llegaba a utilizar y mostrar únicamente con su familia, más si se trataba de su madre. Bulma sonrió, tratando de verse calmada, dando un par de caricias más antes de detener su mano, filtrando a través de sus orbes la intranquilidad y realidad del asunto. El chico frunció el ceño, llevándose las manos a la cara mientras desconectaba de su frente y rostro los electrodos que lo monitoreaban, haciendo lo mismo con los de su pecho y brazos, sentándose una vez que el monitor comenzó a soltar un pitido de advertencia.

La mujer se levantó de su lugar, apagando un aparato para librarse de aquel sonido, avanzando por el cuarto hasta colocarse frente a los monitores de su computadora principal. El muchacho avanzó hasta la orilla de la cama donde se sentó dándole la espalda a su madre, tocando el suelo con sus pies descalzos mientras curvaba su postura con desgane, tomando de un lado su camiseta y poniéndosela, quedándose quieto mirando al frente. – ¿Todo sigue igual? – su voz gruesa cortó la tensión del sitio, y el chico casi podía afirmar la respuesta, conocía muy bien esa preocupación en esos ojos azules.

-No. Las cosas empeoraron, Trunks…- le informó, el muchacho solo inhaló profundo, asintiendo muy de acuerdo con los resultados.

-Eso pensé – dijo como único comentario, quedándose inmóvil. Bulma clavó su mirada en su espalda, para luego darse la vuelta y buscar desesperadamente algo en su cajón, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, colocándose uno en la boca y encendiéndolo, queriendo que también se quemaran sus penas.

-Debemos someterte a un tratamiento… lo antes posible…- viajó de nuevo su vista a su hijo, quien palpaba las bolsas de sus pantaloncillos, sacando un cigarro y apretándolo entre sus labios.

-No es necesario – respondió, buscando con ambas manos entre sus ropas, y Bulma notó la intranquilidad y desesperación en los movimientos del joven, el temblor en sus manos y la inquietud por encontrar el encendedor. Estaba enfermo, y ella se volvería loca si no hacía nada.

Se veía tenso, parecía como si colapsaría en cualquier momento y ella no sería capaz de hacer nada. Finalmente Trunks halló lo que buscaba, y la mujer pudo apreciar como sus brazos tensos y temblorosos le hacían imposible la tarea encender el objeto, colocando incluso una al lado para impedir la corriente de aire. Ella entendió, después de muchos años y llevarse incluso en generaciones, que la última cosa que le vendría a su hijo era consumir esa porquería. Tomó su cigarro, aplastándolo contra el cenicero a su lado, avanzando hasta él, quitándole también aquel vicio de entre los labios y trozándolo entre sus dedos ante la mirada atónita de su hijo, quien ponía una expresión como si estuvieran matando a ser más amado en su mundo.

-Lo necesito – Bulma negó, dejando las dos partes sobre el mueble.

-No lo necesitas, eso no te calmará… lo sabes…- el chico bajó la cabeza, tomándose el cabello y tirando de él, lo suficiente como para crear un leve dolor en su cuero cabelludo. –Debemos comenzar, debemos sacarte _eso _de la cabeza…- El joven se puso de pie, pasando a la mujer mientras se adelantaba hasta los monitores donde se exhibían los resultados.

Trunks era listo, muy listo, y los resultados los entendía a la perfección, resultados que ni siquiera tenía que leer, con observar las tomas de su cerebro era suficiente, suficiente para saber que no saldría nada bueno de seguir así. Levantó una mano, acariciando con la punta de los dedos las manchas rojas sobre los lóbulos, repitiéndose en cada una de las partes, esparcida por toda su mente. Miró con frustración el temblor aumentar en su cuerpo, pero fue fuerte para no aceptar que tenía miedo, que estaba aterrado y que cada día se sentía menos como él mismo. Que quería dejar eso de una vez, que lo estaba matando y que las lágrimas se habían secado después de tanto tiempo, que incluso parecía desaparecer un poco más cada segundo.

-¿Los sueños siguen ahí? – inquirió la mayor, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. – ¡Y Diecisiete y Dieciocho siguen ahí? – el puño del chico se cerró con fuerza, apartando la mano de la pantalla para mirarla de nuevo, asintiendo por segunda ocasión.

-Cariño, lo siento tanto…te juro que haré algo, tengo que arreglarlo… - aseguró, mordisqueando de nuevo su dedo en tensión.

-Está bien. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – Bulma se sorprendió un poco, asintiendo e indicando con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera.

Salieron de los laboratorios, andando hasta el taller de tecnología, en donde la mujer entró primero, siendo esperada por su hijo en la entrada. Trunks se despegó de la pared cuando la sintió volver, mirándola y dejando ver una sonrisa al encontrarse con el objeto que ella llevaba dificultosamente entre sus manos. El chico la tomó, esta vez con más firmeza que antes, sintiendo lo pesada que era, levantándola y respirando con un poco de alivio después de mucho tiempo.

-La hice tal y como recuerdo que lucía, sólo que es mucho más poderosa y resistente, como querías, podrías cortar cualquier cosa… - El chico sonrió satisfecho, tomándola por el mango y apreciando su grandeza y fortaleza que le brindaba con sólo sostenerla entre sus manos. –Aunque, sigo sin entender… ¿Para que la quieres, Trunks? – el muchacho pareció ignorar la pregunta, desfundándola y apreciando su resplandeciente brillo contra su rostro. La movió un poco, encontrándose tras de él a alguien que definitivamente no quería ver en ese momento.

-Para nada, no la quiere ni le sirve para nada – soltó Vegeta respondiendo a la pregunta de Bulma, andando de brazos cruzados hasta estar frente al muchacho. Trunks gruñó, regresándola a su estuche y colgándosela en la espalda.

-No te metas – siseó, tratando de irse de ahí, pero las dulces palabras de su padre lo detuvieron.

-Tú y tu estúpida idea de luchar con espada, sólo te estorba, nada como luchar con los puños, como un verdadero hombre… - algo frío tocó la mejilla del príncipe saiyajin sin siquiera haberlo visto venir, encontrándose con la mirada gélida de su hijo al frente y la espada sobre su piel. Bulma jadeó cuando notó aquello, deseando poder intervenir, pero de sobra sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. –Vaya, ¿Ahora quieres matarme? ¿Sólo por qué estás loco de remate? – su burla iba con la mayor intención de provocar, y por su Ki el muchacho podía intuir que Vegeta estaba preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

Bajó su arma, descubriendo un hilo de sangre que descendió del punto donde se encontraba a la barbilla del hombre mayor, quien al notarla no hizo más que limpiarla sin interés con su antebrazo. – Vegeta, por favor…- pidió la mujer, sabiendo que su amante no dejaría pasar esa acción como si nada, y lo último que quería era una pelea entre ellos.

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Trunks se volvió loco, no fue lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar eso y su mente humana cedió ante algo tan bobo – de nuevo la espada se fue contra su piel, y para ese momento Bulma ya estaba arrepentida de habérsela dado.

Una mano de Trunks sostenía a su padre del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a él y asegurándose en el proceso de que no escaparía, mientras la otra llevaba su hoja contra el cuello de Vegeta, uno que podría cortar en dos en cualquier momento. –Lo dices por que no lidiaste con eso, si hubieras sido tú, si tu contraparte fuera la que volvió del maldito fututo para salvar a todos no estarías tan tranquilo ni tan divertido con eso. Pero lamento decirte, padre, que ni mi maldito y estúpido cerebro humano, ni mi fuerza, valentía, raza, linaje o cualquier otra cosa absurda y ridícula que quieras agregar, tienen una mierda que ver en esto… ¡Yo no pedí que viniera a salvar tu asquerosa vida y la de los demás, así que deja de joderme! – la respuesta quedó más que clara, el puño del príncipe se movió velozmente, estrellándose en la mejilla de Trunks, quien cayó al suelo duramente.

-Mira, mocoso, si yo estuviera en tu situación definitivamente no haría esas cosas estúpidas que estás haciendo, lo enfrentaría y encontraría la manera de sobrellevarlo, de calmar ese instinto que tu muy bien sabes que está pidiendo – los ojos enfebrecidos del menor estaban fijos en su padre, quien marcó en sus labios esa media sonrisa, una que gritaba que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. – Porque lo sabes, ¿No? – Trunks esquivó su mirada, colocándose en pie mientras la sonrisa del otro se ensanchaba. –Cobarde – lo llamó, pero este hizo caso omiso a sus provocaciones.

-No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo… lo sabes – su voz fue baja, pero Bulma pudo escucharlo con la suficiente claridad como para entenderlo y alarmarse.

-¿Acaso existe alguna forma? – preguntó, avanzando y mirando a los dos de un lado a otro. Trunks miró a su padre, quien también se quedó fijo en sus ojos. –Trunks, ¿hay alguna manera de detener esto? – se dirigió directamente a su hijo, pero la ignoró completamente. - ¡Vegeta! ¡Dime si hay alguna manera de ayudar a nuestro hijo! – le exigió, atravesándose entre los dos y colgándose a los brazos del hombre, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, asustados, esperanzados y llenos de lágrimas.

Los ojos de Vegeta se fueron contra ella después de un momento, son borrar esa sonrisa sádica de su rostro. –Tú, eres la que menos quieres que eso pasé…- sus palabras fueron fías, duras y escalofriantes, dejando a Bulma atónita. –Trunks, ven conmigo… - indicó, avanzando y dejando a la mujer ahí sin una respuesta. El chico obedeció, conocía lo suficiente a Vegeta como para saber que se dirigían a la cámara de gravedad, y siendo sinceros tenía muchas ganas de probar su espada.

000000000000000

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – el rostro de Vegeta se apretó, y los ojos de Bulma y la pequeña Bra se abrieron en sorpresa. _

_-Tú me lo dijiste…- Trunks se veía confuso, mirando a su padre como si fuera él el loco. –Cuando estábamos en la habitación del tiempo me lo contaste, dijiste que Freezer hacía eso con ustedes – la señorita de la casa no entendía nada, pero Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. _

_-Cariño…- la mano de Bulma se posó sobre la de Trunks, quien la miró igual de confuso. –Tu jamás has estado en la habitación del tiempo con tu papá…- la declaración asustó al muchacho, a quien la verdad y realidad le cayó azotándose contra su cabeza. _

_-Yo… yo… es… es verdad…- la tensión en la mesa se expandió, y Bulma giraba sus ojos preocupados a todas partes. _

_-¿Cómo recuerdas eso? Fue… fue Mirai Trunks quien entró ahí con tu padre…- las cosas empeoraron, y la mirada de Vegeta se fue recriminatoria contra Bulma. _

_-No sé… yo por un momento… por un momento recordaba haberlo hecho, debí haberlo soñado nada más…- trató de deslindarse del tema, tomando de vuelta su cuchara y mirando su plato con miedo marcado en sus ojos. _

_-Un sueño no describe cosas que realmente sucedieron – Vegeta intervino, bastante molesto y confundido. -¿Qué clase de sueños tienes, muchacho? – la pregunta era más retorcida que otra cosa, sin esperar una respuesta clara por supuesto. _

_-No… no lo sé… yo sólo debí confundirme…- se levantó de la mesa, andando a prisa a su habitación, sin siquiera haber terminado con su comida. _

_[…]_

_Bulma se movía en la cocina, si bien no cocinaba para su familia, pero ese día tenía algo especial para ellos, así que estaba arreglando las cosas para desayunar. Se giró cuando escuchó unos pasos tras ella, encontrando a Trunks, con rostro confuso y adormilado, paseando su mirada por la comida en la mesa. -¿Para qué cocinas tanto? Sólo somos tú y yo…- le dijo, tomándose la cabeza con una mano. _

_-¿Sólo tú y yo? Tu padre y Bra comerán con nosotros por supuesto…- La miró, y encontró desconocimiento en esas palabras, como si fuese imposible aquello. _

_-¿Mi padre? ¿Bra? – colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dejando a Bulma desconcertada ante lo que siguió. -¿Quién es Bra? Además, papá está muerto… - afirmó con seguridad, logrando que la mujer retrocediera recargándose en la mesa por la impresión, tirando al piso la mitad de la comida. - Mamá, ¿estás bien? – avanzó hasta ella, pero antes de que la tocara de nuevo una voz detrás suyo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. _

_-Está muy bien, el que parece no estar centrado eres tú, Trunks…- miró a Vegeta, quien tenía a su lado a su hermanita de unos nueve años a su lado. _

_-¿Pa… papá? – el chico agitó la cabeza, entendiendo la confusión de su madre y retractándose de todo lo que acababa de decir. –Lo siento, voy bañarme…- pasó entre todos, corriendo por las escaleras. _

_-Mujer, tenemos que hablar…- le dijo Vegeta, mirándola muy seriamente. _

_[…]_

_-¡Por dios, Trunks, ¿Qué haces aquí?! – Chi-Chi casi se cae del tejado, sosteniéndose de unas barandas que rodeaban el lugar. _

_-Señora Chi-Chi, ¿Dónde está Gohan? – la mujer se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, parpadeando ante la idea de que estaba ahí por algo que no fuera Goten. _

_-Pues en su casa… al lado… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? – Trunks negó, avanzando a la orilla para mirar la casa de al lado, en donde sentía su energía, por la cual había sido atraído mientras volaba en su nave a algún lado que ya ni siquiera recordaba. -¿Estas bien, hijo? – le preguntó dulcemente, conociendo su suerte e imaginando que posiblemente había una nueva amenaza suelta por ahí. _

_-Sí… solo… tenía que confirmar que estuviera bien – murmuró, lanzándose desde el tejado y avanzando en esa dirección, dejando a la mujer extrañada ante aquella acción. Trunks se paró en la puerta, sintiéndolo sólo detrás de ella, tan cerca, podía sentir su húmedo cuerpo, bañado en agua y sangre reposando en sus brazos después de encontrarlo muerto aquel día. _

_Recargó su frente contra la superficie sin hacer ruido, suspirando mientras trataba de nuevo de calmar esas locas ideas que lo absorbían a un extraño lugar, intentando recobrar la postura y mantenerse tranquilo, regresar a la realidad que llamaba desde el fondo de su mente. Para su desgracia la puerta se abrió y casi cae hacia adentro, deteniéndose justo antes de topar contra el cuerpo de Gohan, quien había ido a ver una vez que sintió su energía fuera de su casa. - ¿Pasa algo, Trunks? – preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, soltando una leve exclamación cuando los brazos del joven lo rodearon fuertemente. Gohan no entendió que pasaba, por un momento incluso pensó que estaba atacándolo, pero luego comprendió que estaba simplemente abrazándolo. Correspondió a aquel gesto, rodeando la espalda del chico unos segundos antes de que la incomodidad lo venciera. -¿Trunks? – lo llamó, palmeando su hombro para que lo soltara. _

_-Qué bueno que estás bien – murmuró, ahogando un poco su voz por tener su rostro contra el hombro del otro hombre. _

_-¿Estar bien? Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó, de nuevo tratando de quitárselo de encima. _

_-No, solo estoy feliz de verte…- se separó finalmente, mirando al muchacho como jamás lo había visto. Gohan conocía a Trunks desde niño, y aunque no eran muy cercanos, podría decirse que eran algo así como amigos de años, pero no había visto esa mirada dirigida hacía él. Sabía que Trunks era orgulloso y egoísta, demasiado prepotente y con muy difícil posibilidad de admirar a alguien que no fuera su propio padre. Pero ahí estaba, la admiración dirigida a él, como si fuera el más increíble y poderoso ser del universo, incluso había más que eso, había cariño, le veía como a un hermano, como a alguien bastante cercano, lugar que definitivamente no tenía. _

_-Trunks… ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó, angostando los ojos para escudriñarlo mejor. _

_-Gohan, ¿Desde cuándo no ves sin esos lentes? – evadió su pregunta, haciendo otra. –Recuerdo que siempre tuviste buena vista… - agregó, y el hombre parpadeó confuso. _

_-Veo bien, solo los uso… lo sabes…- esta vez fue más cortante, y ante la confusión optó por quitarse los lentes, solo para comprobar aquello. _

_-Sí… los lentes no te dejarían pelear…- ¿Pelear? ¿A que venía eso? Gohan lo tomó del hombro, aún más extrañado por eso, además, recordaba que desde que Trunks había asumido la presidencia de la Corporación usaba también unos lentes para aparentar, como él. _

_-Trunks, ¿Por qué no pasas? – el muchacho, en una lucha interna entre recuerdos raros y sensaciones mezcladas de uno y otro, aceptó, pero su parte de él, que parecía algo anestesiada cuando era arrastrado por recuerdos, le gritaba que debía marcharse por que se le hacía tarde para una junta de la empresa. –Siéntate, dime una cosa… ¿te sientes bien? – cuestionó, y el otro asintió de inmediato. Gohan apretó los labios, contemplando los ojos dilatados del joven, mucho para su gusto. –Haré una llamada, aguarda aquí…- _

_[…]_

_Gohan aterrizo, seguido por Trunks, quien no entendía bien a que iba todo eso, solo se dedicó a obedecer a mayor, quien a su vez obedecía a su madre. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ver su madre en todo eso. Ambos caminaron, y el hijo de Goku ya sabía muy bien donde quedaba el centro de laboratorios de Bulma, así que no tardaron mucho en estar ahí. La mujer se puso de pie una vez que los hombres cruzaron la puerta, corriendo de inmediato hacia su hijo para revisar su bienestar, para luego mirar preocupada a Gohan. _

_-Vinimos inmediatamente después de que colgué – informó, en un tono muy serio. –No ha pasado ese extraño efecto, ¿Había ocurrido antes? – preguntó, y la mujer bajó la mirada sin saber que contestar. _

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido qué? – Trunks intervino, con verdadero desentendimiento ante el asunto. _

_-Trunks, cariño, ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Gohan? – cuestionó, y la parte ´normal´ del chico pareció activarse nuevamente. _

_-Pues, no… no lo sé… yo… ¡Yo debería estar en una junta! Lo siento mamá, debo irme…- el hijo mayor de Goku lo frenó del brazo, regresándolo lentamente a su lugar. _

_-Ya me encargué de eso, los cité a todos para mañana… lo que pasa ahora es más importante, así que entremos – los tres se adentraron, y la mujer le indicó a su hijo que tomara lugar en un banco frente a ella. _

_-Trunks, ¿Por qué creíste que yo estaba en peligro? – esta vez fue el hombre quien habló, los labios del más joven se apretaron, bajando la mirada. - ¿Te drogaste? – el chico de cabello lila negó, volviendo a alzar la mirada. _

_-Yo… soñé algo… bueno, no sé... vi algo…- admitió, suspirando para tratar de calmarse. –Iba camino a la corporación, pero entonces recordé… recordé el día en que moriste… cuando te encontraba muerto bajo la lluvia… y yo me enojaba… - Bulma y Gohan intercambiaron una mirada ante esa historia, conociéndola bastante bien. _

_\- ¿Habías oído hablar de eso antes? – la científica preguntó, y el joven hombre se lo pensó un momento. _

_-No, no lo había oído nunca… pero lo había soñado muchas veces antes… solo que esta vez se sintió real… muy real… por eso fui a verte… por un instante creí que eso había sido cierto…- soltó, y el rostro de Gohan parecía realmente consternado. _

_-Trunks, eso pasó realmente – el chico alzó la mirada atónito, mirando confuso mientras su frente se agitaba un poco. _

_-¿Cómo dices? Pero si tu…- Trunks no era tonto, y él mismo podía hacer sus propias suposiciones, lo había supuesto por años, pero solo se quedaba siempre en eso, en un ´Quizá´, ´probablemente´ pero jamás había tenido la certeza, y no la había tenido porque no había querido preguntar, era mejor hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría. _

_-Pasó en el futuro del ´otro´ Trunks, él encontró a mi alter ego muerto bajo la lluvia, fue el día que ascendió a súper saiyajin…- explicó, no encontrando mucha sorpresa en el otro. –Lo sabías, ¿No? Sabías que esos eran fragmentos de su historia…- Bulma ya no aguantaba, quería hablar, pero esperó hasta que su hijo respondiera. _

_-No lo sabía, pero tenía una idea…- admitió, comenzando a mover el pie con rapidez. _

_-Hace un mes, lo que dijiste, también lo tenías de él… - comentó la mujer, y Gohan se extrañó aún más. _

_-¿Hace un mes? ¿Qué ocurrió? – inquirió, preocupándose bastante. _

_-Trunks recordaba lo que Mirai pasó con Vegeta en la habitación del espíritu y el tiempo, y también… también me dijo que su padre estaba muerto y que no sabía quién era Bra – Trunks mordió su propio labio, tensándose por tener que afrontar finalmente esa realidad que llevaba años tratando de ignorar. _

_-¿Hace cuánto pasó eso? – Bulma suspiró, mirando pausadamente de un hombre al otro. _

_-Hace dos semanas, Vegeta lo escuchó, me pidió que habláramos… pero luego todo siguió normal, y sólo me dijo que yo tenía la culpa por haberlo dejado escuchar la ´basura´ que decía Mirai…- Trunks se tensó más, siendo incapaz de bajar más la mirada. _

_-No lo entiendo… Trunks, ¿Estabas realmente convencido de que Vegeta había muerto? – recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. -¿Y de lo demás? ¿Estabas igual de convencido? – El chico asintió, pero con un poco más de duda. _

_-En realidad no estoy seguro, solo lo creo completamente en el momento en que llega esa información a mi mente, después de que la pienso detenidamente, pierde sentido y por ende, le quito credibilidad…- resumió a grandes rasgos. _

_-¿Sólo cuando llegan? ¿Cuánto de él recuerdas? – Gohan tenía más calma en ese momento, por eso Bulma no se alteró tanto en tomar el control ella misma. _

_-No mucho, recuerdo la casa, recuerdo un poco de los entrenamientos, un poco de los enfrentamientos con los androides…tu brazo… tu muerte… "Hope"… papá… una cucaracha verde…- conocían la historia, pero igual no era muy fácil de entender. _

_-¿Hace cuando que comenzaste a tener esos recuerdos? – continuó con el interrogatorio, pero tanto él como Bulma ya tenían un diagnóstico claro. _

_-No estoy muy seguro, desde los doce o trece… sólo que antes eran sueños, ahora me pasa también despierto – proporcionó la información, esa que ocultaba pero en el fondo había estado deseando contarla, y más a Bulma y Gohan que por culpa de esas cosas lo hacían sentirse extrañamente más unido a ellos. _

_-Ya veo… Bulma, tenemos un serio y gran problema…- se giró a ella, quien asintió una vez. _

_-No lo creo… ¿De verdad es eso? – preguntó, negando para sí misma y mordisqueando su pulgar. _

_-No hay más explicación, y de verdad tenemos suerte de que solo haya sido eso…- la mujer volvió a asentir de acuerdo con eso. _

_-Bueno, no es como si fuera tan malo al final, he vivido con esto años, no me importa, solo será raro a veces, pero cuando reacciono todo vuelve a lo normal – dijo, tratando de calmar la situación, muy atento a la expresión de su madre. _

_-No, es que no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes? – se recriminó, pasándose una mano por su cabello celeste. -¿Cómo es que ´ella´ no pensó en esto antes de enviarlo al pasado? – preguntó más como reproche que otra cosa. _

_-Tranquila, Bulma, no podemos reclamarle nada, tal vez ella tampoco lo sabía, además, sin eso estaríamos muertos todos…- Gohan, como siempre, con su calma le bajó un poco los humos. _

_-Lo sé, lo sé… sólo es que pienso que de haber sido yo, había considerado la posibilidad de que se conociera a sí mismo, de las consecuencias…- expuso, y al hombre no le costó nada deducir aquella incógnita. _

_-Bulma, el plan era darle la medicina a mi papá y destruir a los androides antes de que fueran resucitados. No estaba en los planes en que Vegeta ni los demás prefirieran esperar, y que hicieran volver al chico tres años más tarde… cuando ya estaba Trunks en este mundo… posiblemente por eso no lo consideró…- la mujer se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando y quedando completamente de acuerdo con eso. _

_-Tienes razón… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó, mientras su cerebro no dejaba de hacer sus propias propuestas, planes y soluciones. _

_-Esperar, monitorear y observar si habrá más repercusiones… - respondió Gohan, mientras seguía viendo lo difícil que era para Trunks estar en medio de esa conversación. –Pero como sea, te prometo que todo estará bien… ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo, colocando su mano en su cabeza y dedicándole un contacto lleno de confianza y cariño, a lo que el joven solo asintió, sin otra alternativa. _

_[…]_

_-¿Hablas en serio? – la cara de Goten estaba realmente sorprendida, mostrando una enorme sonrisa a pesar del rostro serio y preocupado de Trunks. _

_-Sí, se los dije… bueno, tanto Gohan como mi mamá ya tenían sus teorías…- aclaró, aun debatiendo mentalmente si había sido buena idea, después de todo no le importaba mucho, y lo último que quería era preocupar a su madre. _

_-Si… mi hermano es muy listo… aunque de verdad que te pasaste Trunks, ¿Por qué rayos fuiste a su casa? – siseó, negando con la cabeza, y el muchacho de cabello lila sólo le miró con fastidio, algo enfadado de que Goten dijera eso después de toda la explicación que le había dado._

_-A veces pareces no escuchar…- reprochó, y el moreno solo se rascó la nuca, divertido. _

_-Y dime… ¿Qué se siente? – cuestionó, mirando atentamente al mayor, quien se recostó sobre la cama, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. _

_-¿Qué se siente? Sólo es como recordar algo importante que habías olvidado ya…- el hijo de Goku negó, gateando en el colchón hasta estar casi frente a frente. _

_-Me refiero a que sientes después… ¿Es como si fueras dos al mismo tiempo? – Trunks se la pensó un momento, distrayéndose unos segundos en el rostro lleno de curiosidad del otro chico, que a pesar de cargar ya con más de veinte seguía pareciendo solo un crío. _

_-No exactamente… bueno, en realidad no lo sé muy bien… al principio no era así… yo era yo y lo otro eran como viejas historias de un caído…- levantó su mano sobre su rostro, extendiéndola y mirándola con detenimiento, apretándola un momento después como para comprobar su movilidad. –Pero hoy… desde hace ya unos meses siento que he comenzado a cambiar… que compartimos emociones e incluso pensamientos…- Goten no entendía, y no porque fuera muy complejo, sino porque realmente era algo incomprensible por el tamaño de aquella naturaleza. _

_-Entonces… hay dos tu dentro de un solo cuerpo…- Trunks asintió, apretando aún más su puño hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. _

_-Sí… pero aunque sus ideas lleguen a mi mente e incluso me contagie con sentires, jamás dejaré de ser yo… de cualquier forma, él no es más que un recuerdo…- _

_[…]_

_-Lo que dices es absurdo, Bulma… no, más bien, es inaudito…- Gohan miraba las pantallas sin querer creer lo que veía, haciendo temblar sus brazos cuando tomó fuertemente el escritorio para liberar un poco de energía. _

_-Créeme, soy la que más le cuesta trabajo aceptar esto – el joven chasqueó, quitándose los lentes en frustración y acariciándose la nariz para intentar buscar calma de algún sitio. –Necesitamos estar tranquilos, Gohan…- Bulma podía estar preocupada hasta los huesos, podía incluso estar muriendo de angustia en ese mismo instante, pero por el propio bien de su muchacho tenía que mostrar fortaleza que no tenía, y ver a Gohan en ese estado tan tenso la ponía de malas, era el único en quien podía confiar esa información y con quien llevaba a cabo las investigaciones. Lo necesitaba en una pieza, porque ella estaba punto de quebrarse. _

_-Lo sé… es sólo que no me lo puedo creer… no es justo para Trunks…- se colocó de nuevo los anteojos, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras analizaba de nuevo los resultados. _

_-Cierto, no es justo… - la voz de la mujer bailó, y Gohan se giró para mirarla. – Pero… algo debía ser el precio a pagar por aquel bien que aquel muchacho nos hizo…- era verdad, y a los dos les lastimaba el interior saber que el universo siempre cobraba las cosas, tanto las buenas como las malas, y en el fondo sospechaban que no todo tenía podía irles tan bien como planeaban. _

_-Tranquila…- murmuró, tomándola del brazo para acercarla a su pecho, abrazándola con cariño mientras ella gimoteaba un poco, golpeándose internamente para conservarse tranquila, maldiciendo que la situación se hubiese volteado en un segundo. –Encontraremos algo, lo prometo… siempre salimos de los problemas de alguna manera… ¿No? – la mujer asintió contra su cuerpo, quedándose ahí un momento más hasta que las pocas lágrimas que salieron las pudo cerrar nuevamente con su orgullo. _

_-Tienes razón, encontraremos algo… antes de que su situación empeore…- Gohan asintió, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, no muy seguro de como tomaría Trunks las cosas. _

_[…]_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome! – El chico se puso de pie, y Gohan se colocó frente a Bulma defensivamente, extendiendo un brazo al frente para tratar de calmar a la bestia. _

_-Trunks, escúchame… no hay nada que podamos hacer… además de que estoy ya esta muy avanzado…- su voz mandataria y madura que siempre portaba sólo logró acelerarlo más. _

_-¡Puedo tolerar guardar sus recuerdos! ¿Pero esto? – lanzó la camilla a un lado con brusquedad, y aunque estaba aterrada, Bulma se sintió un poco feliz por ver la arrogancia y violencia propia de su hijo, y no su calma extraña del otro muchacho._

_-¡Tampoco es como si nosotros quisiéramos o pudiéramos hacer algo, así que no ganas nada desquitándote con nosotros! – Gohan aumentó su Ki, listo para cualquier cosa si la situación lo requería. _

_-¡No me pueden decir esto! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ese bastardo jamás logrará controlarme! – aseguró, y los dos espectadores pudieron notar que en sus ojos, en lugar de ira y furia que era lo que mostraba, había miedo y angustia. _

_-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero eso es lo que mostraron los estudios, los choques que hubo entre contrapartes futura y pasada alertaron la continuidad y estabilidad de los cuerpos, específicamente el tuyo… supongo que a Mirai no debió afectarle en nada… pero a ti… prácticamente es como si se hubiera metido en ti… como si estuviera una guerra interna por tu cuerpo ahora… una que vas a perder…- las manos de Trunks rodearon el cuello de Gohan, apretando duramente hasta cortarle la respiración, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido al sentirse atrapado. _

_-Jamás, perderé esa guerra…- le siseó, amenazante. _

_-¡Trunks! ¡Déjalo, Gohan no tiene nada que ver en esto! – pidió Bulma, tratando inútilmente de apartar sus manos del otro chico. _

_-No puedes… akg… evitarlo… - apenas dijo el hombre mayor, siendo azotando duramente contra un escritorio una vez que Trunks lo soltó, pero duró poco, pues se volvió a ir encima, solo que en esta ocasión tomándolo únicamente de la camisa. _

_-Ese cobarde no sería capaz de matarte, eres como un padre para él… pero para mí no significas nada… puedo demostrarte aquí y ahora que yo mando y siempre mandaré dentro de mi cabeza…- Gohan podía defenderse, claro, y con facilidad de sobra, pero quería ver si realmente tenía posibilidades en esa contienda. _

_Trunks bajó el puño en dirección al rostro de Gohan, pero este no llegó, ahí, el otro apareció y detuvo su mano con la misma fuerza. El hombre mayor asintió, como reconfirmando la teoría para él y para todos. Trunks no podía creerlo, y no podía porque quería golpearlo con las mismas ganas de que no quería hacerlo, y se dio cuenta que ahí, en su mente, amaba a Gohan como un hermano y como un héroe, al mismo tiempo que le daba lo mismo terminar con él ahí mismo. Que estaba en una guerra pareja contra él mismo, una interna que no podía lidiar a golpes. Pero si con fuerza mental y espiritual, y nadie, incluido él mismo, le ganaría. _

_Para desgracia de Bulma y Gohan, el puño de Trunks azotó contra el rostro del segundo, y no una vez, sino tres y cuatro veces, deteniéndose solo para mostrar una sonrisa siniestra. –Te lo dije… nadie me ganará…-_

_-Eso es imposible… ¿Cómo…? – no terminó su pregunta, llevando su mirada al brazo tembloroso de Trunks, uno que temblaba con la misma fuerza que su puño. Y el mayor lo entendió todo, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa y el terror. -¡Trunks, no! ¡No te resistas al control, es muy peligroso, podrías morir…! – otro golpe le cerró la boca, seguido de un par más antes de que su brazo diera contra el suelo, resquebrajándolo todo. _

_-Prefiero estar muerto antes de que ocurra eso – declaró, poniéndose de pie, lanzándole una mirada a su madre antes de avanzar a la salida. –No quiero verte más por aquí, Gohan… lárgate antes de que se compliquen las cosas… para ti, claro…- amenazó, apretando las manos para evitar las vibraciones que azotaban sus extremidades, disimulando también el fuerte dolor que se extendía por toda su cabeza, abandonando el laboratorio y corriendo a gran velocidad lejos de ahí. _

_-Bulma, vas a tener que cuidarlo mucho – la mencionada miró al hombre que se ponía de pie desde el suelo. –Si pelea, si se rehúsa a eso acabará por tener contusiones y derrames cerebrales… - explicó lo que no hacía falta, pero dejárselo bien grabado en el pensamiento no era mala idea. –Solo con ignorar aquel pensamiento y sentimiento se puso así en tan poco tiempo, en solo segundos… si lo hace prolongadamente…- la mujer negó para que este se callara. Gohan bajó la cabeza un momento, colocándole una mano en el hombro y dándole un leve apretón antes de marcharse por la puerta, dejándola sola en un mar de pensamientos. _

_[…]_

_Para la suerte de Trunks las predicciones de Gohan habían fallado, llevaba más de una semana conteniendo a aquel tipo en su mente, día y noche, y lo único molesto era el temblor en su cuerpo, pero incluso ya estaba acostumbrándose a eso, con tantas cosas de la empresa en la cabeza no le daba mucha importancia y estaba lo suficientemente distraído. Ese día tenía la tarde disponible, y llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer lo que quería, sin divertirse un poco. Llamó a Goten en la mañana, citándose en su departamento a las tres de la tarde. Ese día pasó sin novedades, partiendo al lugar acordado con mucho entusiasmo. _

_-¡Trunks! – Goten lo saludó, mirando como el rostro del chico de cabello claro se iluminaba con su presencia. _

_-¡Goten, ¿Cómo estás?! – lo abrazó en un impulso, siendo correspondido de inmediato. _

_-De maravilla… el que me preocupa eres tu… ¿Qué pasó con todo ese rollo? Por el rostro de mi hermano veo que terminaron peleando…- los ojos azules del mayor bajaron en vergüenza, asintiendo mientras mordía su labio inferior apenado. _

_-Vamos, entremos y te lo explicaré todo…- abrió la puerta y los dos se instalaron en la sala, en donde Goten se mantuvo más serio que lo de costumbre. _

_-Las cosas no están bien… ¿cierto? – Trunks asintió, arrancándose las gafas con desprecio y pasando una mano por su rostro. _

_-¿Gohan te dijo algo? – el moreno negó, sonriéndole sinceramente para confirmar aquello. _

_-No saben que lo sé… posiblemente lo sospechan, pero no tienen la certeza ni el ´permiso´ para hacerlo…- respondió, haciendo sentir más relajado al otro. _

_-Dicen que mi mente será absorbida por él…- usó términos comprensibles y obvios para Goten, para él, para la situación tan poco entendible. _

_-¿Qué? – sonaba raro, incluso estúpido, había visto infinidad de películas en donde las mismas partes, si se tocaban, desaparecían o se fusionaba, incluso que morían… pero… ¿Estaba pasando en serio? ¿Con su mejor amigo? –No… no puede ser…- murmuró, y su cerebro no le daba paso para permitir o concebir aquello. _

_-Está bien… puedo pelear contra él… - levantó el puño, logrando tensionarlo al grado en que el temblor podía justificarse por la fuerza y poder que concentró en ella. –Además, te tengo a ti…- agregó, mirándolo y suspirando con tranquilidad. _

_-¿A mí? – Goten arqueó una ceja, sin llegar a entender cómo era posible que lo tomara en primer plano. _

_-Sí, él tenía a mamá, a Gohan, el recuerdo de mi padre y los amigos… no tenía a Bra, pero ella no es tan cercana a mi como lo eres tu… él no te tenía a ti… tu eres sólo mío… cuando estoy contigo me siento como yo mismo…- El chico entendió el punto, pero una persona atacó sus pensamientos, una que tampoco había estado para Mirai, y sin embargo no estaba considerando. _

_-¿Y Marron? – el nombre lo tomó desprevenido, y Trunks arrugó un poco la cara al recordarla, no porque la hubiera olvidado, sino porque quería hacerlo. _

_-Goten… tu sabes que no he querido verla… no puedo verla…- lo tomó por los hombros, solucionando con aquel contacto con su amigo el temblor. –Ella… ella…- Goten sostuvo sus muñecas, dándoles un apretoncito acompañado de un asentimiento. _

_-Marron te recuerda a Dieciocho… y eso solo te trae problemas…- Trunks asintió, sintiendo aún más poderosa la guerra y el control por la personalidad. _

_-Por ahora quiero tenerla lejos… hasta que pueda manipular esto…- Goten asintió, apretando después el ceño con fuerza. _

_-Y lo harás ¿verdad? Podrás contra esto… - el otro asintió, convencido. –Lo harás sin lastimarla… ¿No? – otro asentimiento, utilizado solo para la tranquilidad del otro más que la suya propia. _

_[…]_

_-Hijo… ¿Ves las partes rojas en la imagen? – Trunks tragó duro, hipnotizado por los resultados, detectando más del cuarenta por ciento de ese color sobre las placas de su cerebro que acababan de tomarle. Eran las partes anormales, las ondas cerebrales que no eran las suyas. _

_-Tonterías…- usó aquella palabra que tanto odiaba de su padre, alejándose del monitor y avanzando con disgusto a la salida. _

_-Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero deja de luchar – de nuevo eso. Trunks la miró por la orilla de su hombro, era ese exactamente el motivo por el que había corrido a Gohan hacía ya más de seis meses. –Es por tu bienestar – agregó, pero el chico ni se inmutó. –Sé que hasta ahora has podido con eso, pero llegará el día en que sea incontrolable… sabes que no quiero perderte… pero te estás destruyendo – se dio media vuelta para mirarla con ese semblante serio y duro, aplastante. _

_-No voy a perder… y no me voy a rendir… así tenga que hacer lo que sea… - Bulma bajó la mirada un momento, pasando su lengua por su labio mientras calculaba exactamente lo que diría. _

_-No sólo hablo mentalmente Trunks, desde que lo sabes te has vuelto demasiado… diferente…- el chico sabía a qué se refería, pero no apartó sus ojos de los azules de su madre. –No eres él… pero ya tampoco eres tu… te has vuelto más… - no completó su frase, Trunks se giró por completo para tenerla de frente. _

_-Vamos, dilo… no tengas miedo…- dijo, pero más parecía un reto que la mujer no debía tomar. -¿Más, qué? – avanzó, apretando la frente en un gesto que logró hacer a la mujer retroceder. –Más… ¿malo? – ahí estaba la palabra, y aunque no hubo confirmación, su silencio respondió a aquello. –Más malo, ¡Ja! Increíble…- comenzó a reír de forma extraña, un tanto desquiciada. _

_-No precisamente malo, Trunks… no has hecho nada mal, sólo… sólo te noto más frío, distante, desconsiderado… - el chico asintió, prefiriendo quedarse con la primer palabra. –Y eso no me gusta, no entiendo por qué actúas así… tratar de liberarte de él y esto son cosas muy diferentes – Un suspiro cansado del chico lo ayudó a relajarse de momento, bajando los hombros y deshaciendo esa risa ladina que la mantenía al borde el pánico. _

_-Entiendo que no te guste, pero no tengo opción… no es como si actuara así, es por qué debo actuar así, tengo que hacerlo para sobrellevarlo. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado diferente, la forma de mantenerlo al margen es reafirmando cada una de mis características, de mis actos… - la mujer comprendió el punto, entendiendo que debía ponerse duro con todas esas características propias de él, lo que lo hacía único, incluso si esto lo llevaba a circunstancias exageradas, pero todo era por controlar aquella dualidad tan complicada. _

0000000000

Vegeta piso el suelo, azotando un poco al dejar ir todo el peso de su cansado cuerpo. Trunks, usando sus manos como apoyo, se levantó, pasando la mano izquierda por la comisura de su boca, en donde una delgada línea de sangre se desprendía hasta su barbilla, girando sus ojos claros en dirección a su padre, quien estaba apenas a unos pocos metros de él, con los brazos en guardia y el pecho subiendo y bajando en una dificultosa respiración. Aquello sólo logró formar una sonrisa en el rostro del menor, quien terminó de incorporarse, reafirmando su agarre en su espada con su mano derecha, mostrando en su postura su imponente altura en comparación a otro.

-Creí haberte escuchado decir que sería débil…- Vegeta no podía dejarse intimidar por su hijo, obviamente, y una gran parte de él se sintió orgulloso de verlo actuar como todo un guerrero, pero claro, este sentimiento se terminaba cuando se recordaba a sí mismo que aquella actitud amenazante iba en contra de él, y eso no podía considerarse más que un insulto, una rebaja para su título de príncipe.

-Lo eres – se permitió provocar, aun sabiendo que esa pelea le estaba costando demasiado seguirla, sonriendo de esa forma cínica, obligándose a ignorar el dolor punzante que provocaban las cortadas que había obtenido de la espada en todo su cuerpo, y debía decir que eran más de las que podía contar.

-¿De verdad quieres probarme? – el muchacho se estaba poniendo serio, y Vegeta lo sabía, había estado jugando con él por más de una hora, una hora en donde se había esforzado de verdad, logrando apenas tocar al muchacho, quien tenía más afinada que nunca la defensa y el ataque.

Reafirmó su postura, respondiendo con ese gesto de manera afirmativa, tensando los músculos que gritaban por un descanso. Pero era Vegeta de quien hablaba, y antes saldría de ahí muerto que parando la pelea por debilidad. Trunks paseó su lengua por su labio inferior, llevándose en su paso la sangre que había vuelto a brotar de su encía, levantando de nuevo su hoja y haciéndola reflejar por la iluminación de la cámara, agradecido por la gravedad aumentada tantas veces, el levantarla era gratificante.

Vegeta desapareció en el aire, tratando inútilmente de sorprender al chico por la espalda, pero este ya lo esperaba con un movimiento rápido, uno que apenas fue esquivable, aumentando un rasguño más a su ropa. Encontrando una abertura en el tiempo que Trunks tardaba en regresar la espada a su lugar, Vegeta se agachó, tumbándolo con un desliz en el suelo, saltando y lanzándole una ráfaga de Ki. Trunks la recibió de lleno, cubriéndose apenas el rostro con los brazos. Vegeta miró la situación en la que estaba, ya no parecía un entrenamiento cualquiera, eso podía llegar a ser una buena terapia después de todo, así que debía tomarse las cosas muy en serio.

No sabía de qué rayos estaba hecha la cámara, o con que material la había reforzado su mamá para que fuera tan resistente, pero tampoco le importaba, solo agradeció que fuese lo suficientemente dura para resistir el impacto cuando voló a toda velocidad, llevándose a su papá en el camino y estampándolo contra el techo. Vegeta sacó el aire de sus pulmones, mirando de reojo el rostro satisfecho de su hijo, cosa que no duró mucho, pues a pesar de su dolor, usó mucha fuerza para plantarle un rodillazo al muchacho aprovechando la cercanía. Trunks giró en el aire al lado contrario, aterrizando para tomarse unos segundos. Vegeta notó algo en ese momento, el golpe le había dolido, claro, pero no tanto como se imaginaba, como debió ser. Comenzó a descender, mirando al más joven de pie, recuperado, viajando su mano de vuelta a su espalda para sostener su espada, la que había guardado unos momentos para engancharlo en su ataque.

Entonces Vegeta hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, pensar en un plan. Revisó de nuevo los dolores en todo su cuerpo, y se percató de que todos ellos eran productos de aquel artefacto, y que los golpes con sus puños o piernas no eran en realidad nada extraordinarios, de hecho bastantes suaves para alguien tan dedicado y entrenado como él. Eso lo llevaba a la única conclusión de que definitivamente el chico no podía hacerse fuerte de la noche a la mañana sin el mayor entrenamiento, era rápido y hábil, y eso lo usaba completamente a su favor con el uso de su arma. Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro, esta vez completamente confiado, Trunks era muy tonto al pensar que podía ganarle a él tan fácil con algo tan absurdo, con algo que no fueran los puños. Debía librarse de la espada, llegar hasta ella y arrebatársela, si lo hacía lo vencería, sin duda, y le enseñaría una lección al muchacho por burlarse de él.

Vegeta se movió, esta vez más lento que lo normal, lo suficiente para que Trunks siguiera su ruta y pudiese engañarlo adecuadamente. Hizo pinta de un golpe, y como lo había previsto, Trunks puso la guardia de ese lado, usando la espada como escudo anticipado. Su oportunidad. Su mano derecha se movió rápido, tomando la muñeca izquierda de su hijo, con la que sostenía la espada, torciéndola en un solo movimiento tan bueno que el artefacto salió volando a un lado. Vegeta sonrió, y los ojos de Trunks dieron vuelta, siguiendo la ruta de su espada, tensándose para ir de inmediato por ella, pero el mayor no le dejó dar ni un paso, lanzándolo al sentido contrario de su trampa, apoyándose del suelo para ir en su encuentro.

Trunks se enfrentó a una ráfaga de puños y patadas que difícilmente podía contraatacar, esquivándolos cada vez con más trabajo, tratando de darse una oportunidad de recuperar la hoja y el control del asunto, pero al ver el ataque que tenía su padre era definitivo que resultaría más que imposible, abandonando la idea y concentrándose de lleno en la batalla. Pero como el príncipe había calculado, no duró para mucho. Dio con la espalda en el suelo tan solo veinte minutos después, intentando recuperarse cuando el pie del mayor se apretó contra su pecho, apretando duro y retorciéndose sobre de él.

-Te lo dije… esa cosa sólo te estorba… te hace necesitarla, no hay nada como pelear con los puños y con tu fuerza – el joven dejó de pelear, dejándose caer sobre el piso y suspirando largamente. –Sin tu espada no eres tan bueno, eso podría ser una debilidad en caso de una pelea verdadera… no dependas de ella porque podría llegarte a faltar… - Vegeta se encaminó a la puerta, sin dejar que se notara el temblor en sus piernas por el terrible esfuerzo, manteniéndose erguido a pesar de que todo le dolía. –Aunque lo hiciste bastante bien – sonrió, mirándole por sobre el hombro. Trunks miró aquel gesto, contestándolo de igual manera, dejando azotar su cabeza contra el duro suelo una vez que su papá abandonó el lugar.

[…]

-Y después de todo este tiempo, Trunks… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por ella? – Goten preguntó, sentado en el suelo y recargado en la orilla de la cama.

-Yo la amo – sonrió al responder, mirando el techo de su antigua habitación en Capsule Corp. Esa que había decidido adoptar de vuelta esa noche.

-¿Amar? Estás loco… no puedes hablar en serio… - aseguró, tratando de tomarse el tema con ligereza. –Es sólo que te gusta más que nadie…- murmuró lo último, pero Trunks negó. –Siempre enloqueces cuándo la ves, huyes de ella a pesar de que dices amarla… eso no tiene sentido… - le remarcó, y el otro se incorporó a pesar de sus heridas de esa tarde por la pelea con su padre, sentándose sobre el colchón y tomándose el abdomen vendado.

-Es por que no puedo estar a su lado por más que quiera hacerlo. La odio, bien lo sabes…- Goten apretó sus facciones, recriminándose a sí mismo ser tan distraído sobre ese tema. –Él la odia con la misma fuerza en la que yo la amo, lo hago con la misma intensidad… no puedo estar a su lado porque quiero matarla… - apretó su puño al frente, mirándolo. –Pero jamás la dañaría…- murmuró, dejando el tema al aire, tratando de no recordar los aspectos difíciles sobre eso. Aquello que sólo ellos conocían.

* * *

Siempre me pregunté sobre ese tema, veía que había cambios y problemas si los dos, futuro y pasado se conocían, en todos lados, incluso que es una teoría muy posible, pero el Dragon Ball jamás pasó nada, lo cual estuvo bien, pero hubiera sido genial xD! Quería tomar esta idea para una historia independiente algún día, lo traigo arrastrando mucho tiempo… pero estoy loca y lo metí aquí para hacer más revoltijo del que ya había… jeje… pero igual y lo retomo en un tiempo.

Gracias a iitzel, Diosa de la muerte, Megumi007, Iachikhipster y Crystalina M, mil gracias, besos y saludos, nos vemos la siguiente semana!


	8. Por ti… lo que sea

**lo siento, lo siento... me pasó dos errores seguidos, pero este me dio risa... jejeje.. ignoren el Crossover que subí, pero este si es este... **

Nos remontamos al pasado otra vez, el momento en el que 18 recordó su pasado, son sus motivos y explicación de por qué hizo lo que hizo durante el tiempo después de Cell. Cursiva: antes de Cell.

* * *

**Por ti… lo que sea. **

Llegaron a la pocilga que su hermano había construido en una sola noche, y tuvo que suspirar largamente antes de decidirse a entrar a ese ´apestoso´ sitio. Había una sola cama al fondo, detrás de una mesa con dos sillas que se veían levantadas de la basura. La recorrió en tan solo tres pasos, y Diecisiete entró detrás de ella, colocando sus manos en su cintura orgullosamente, encogiéndose de hombros satisfecho y cerrando la improvisada puerta tras él, caminando por el otro lado de la mesa y sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama.

-¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo? – Preguntó Dieciocho, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-Pues aquí…- respondió el chico de la manera más natural que pudo.

-¿Ahí? ¿Dormirás en el suelo? – en su voz había incredulidad y diversión, arqueando una ceja en cuestión.

-Claro que no, no seas tonta… dormiré aquí – señaló la misma cama, y la mujer sintió una extraña sensación ante aquello.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¡No voy a dormir contigo! – exclamó, y Diecisiete se encogió de hombros, comenzando a quitarse el cinturón y los tenis.

-Como quieras, más espacio para mí…- se burló, dejando las cosas a un lado y moviendo las sábanas para meterse entre ellas, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cómodamente. -¿Quieres una sábana? El suelo debe estar duro…- Dieciocho se cruzó de brazos, girando el rostro a un lado bastante molesta, manteniendo un mohín en la cara de que su hermano solo se comenzó a reír. –Vamos, no tiene nada de malo… - se hizo a un lado, subiendo con una mano la tela para hacerle espacio. –Ven aquí…- a la rubia no le quedó otra opción, así que suspiró en derrota, sentándose en la orilla del colchón a liberarse de la ropa de más antes de meterse en el hueco que el chico tenía para ella.

-Si roncas, te golpearé – advirtió, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Eso es por lo que no querías dormir conmigo? Sabes bien que no lo hago…- él la miró directamente, y ella se giró, dándole la espalda, molesta e incómoda por eso. Además, no tiene nada de malo… somos hermanos, ¿No? – Dieciocho no contestó nada más, escuchando como el chico se movía para acomodarse, terminando por mirar al sentido contrario que ella, dejándola en el silencio consolador de la noche, uno que se rompía solo con el suave compás de sus respiraciones.

0000000000000000000

_Corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero estaba agotada de hacerlo ya durante más de media hora, todo el tiempo tratando de igualar la velocidad de su hermano, quien se encontraba siempre a unos pasos más delante de ella. Odiaba llevar vestido, no le dejaba estirar tanto las piernas ni saltar como debía las raíces y las piedras, así que lo sostenía fuertemente por sobre las rodillas, apretándolo con los brazos y haciéndole más difícil la tarea de moverse, soltando un quejido de vez en cuando, cuando veía que era dejada más atrás y sus piernas flaqueaban por el dificultoso camino. _

_-¡Lapis! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! – gritó, pero el moreno siguió corriendo sin consideración, frenándose un poco solo cuando la cabaña de madera en medio del bosque fue visible. _

_-¡Vamos! ¡Corre! – le gritó, deteniéndose por completo justo frente a la puerta, tomando aire unos momentos antes de que la chica terminara de llegar. _

_La rubia se detuvo frente a su hermano, colocándose las manos enguantadas sobre sus piernas mientras jadeaba, dejando ver en el ambiente frío el vapor de su respiración. Levantó la mirada, y Lapis le medio sonrió, asintiendo una vez antes de abrir la puerta, dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para componer su postura y colocar en su rostro una falsa paz. No era un lugar muy grande, había una pequeña sala de estar, seguida por una cocina-comedor, y a un lado una puerta que daba a una habitación, en donde también estaba un baño. _

_Los dos anduvieron lentamente hasta la puerta del cuarto, en donde entraron con algo de temor, pero se obligaron a sonreír, avanzando hasta el hombre que yacía acostado sobre la cama del centro, cobijado hasta los hombros y con una pañoleta en la cabeza. –Papá…- dijo el muchacho, avanzando con paso inseguro, marcando con su leve tacón su andar en el suelo. _

_-Está bien… estoy despierto – ambos niños sonrieron, dando pasos más rápidos hasta colocarse a su lado, mientras la chica le quitaba la pañoleta de la frente, corriendo al mueble de al lado para reemplazarla con otra nueva. _

_-Papa… la encontré…- informó, sacando de una pequeña bolsa de lado una planta, mostrándosela al hombre y colocando una mirada de duda, pero él asintió, mirando de nuevo a su hijo. _

_-Es la correcta – Lapis sonrió, regresando la planta a la bolsa. _

_-¿Eso ayudara, papi? – el hombre miró a su hija, quien del otro lado de la cama le acomodaba otro renovado y húmedo trapo. _

_-Claro que sí, Lázuli…- le sonrió, y ella sonrió muy animada en respuesta, sin darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de su padre era falsa y que incluso sus labios temblaban de solo pronunciar aquello. Lapis fu consciente de ello, pero no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada un poco. -¿Por qué no van a prepararla de una vez? – propuso, y la chica asintió, avanzando velozmente a la salida con una renovada energía. _

_Lapis tardó unos momentos en seguirla, y a diferencia de ella, él salió con paso lento y rostro sombrío. -¿Recuerdas cómo se hacía? – le preguntó con rostro ilusionado y alegre, arrebatándole la bolsa a su hermano y adentrándose en la cocina. –Recuerdo que le poníamos agua y hervía… pero no sé qué más le agregaba papá…- comentó, mientras buscaba una olla entre los trastes, siendo observada por su hermano, quien el silencio seguía parado en el umbral de la habitación. -¡Iré a preguntarle que más…! – Lapis la frenó del brazo cuando ella trató de ir al otro cuarto, y la observó con su mirada fría en ese par de ojos azules. _

_-Sabes que no funcionará… ¿Verdad? – Lázuli expandió sus enormes ojos, para luego dar paso a una expresión enfurecida. _

_-¡Claro que funcionará! ¡Papá estará bien! – el chico aumento la fuerza del agarre, logrando sacar una cara de dolor. _

_-Es lo mismo que le dimos a mamá… y ella murió…- Lázuli bajó la mirada unos momentos, pero después apretó los dientes y jaló su brazo hasta liberarse. _

_-Pero papá estará bien, lo sé… no puede dejarnos…- aseguró, mirando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la chica corrió en dirección al cuarto. _

_[…]_

_-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu hermana? – preguntó el hombre, y Lapis no respondió, solo se quedó mirando al suelo con la misma expresión vacía. -¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Responde! – le gritó, y el muchacho solo levantó la vista para reclamarle con una mirada a su hermana por haberle contado a su papá. -¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando! – Lapis no lo vio venir, y su papá lo bofeteó, inclinándose un poco en la cama para hacerlo. -¡¿Por qué le dijiste que moriré?! – gritó de nuevo, y el joven se vio obligado a mirar a su padre, tratando de no mostrar la ira y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. _

_-Era… era… lo mismo que tenía mamá…- dijo finalmente, y su papá levantó la mano una vez más, midiendo un golpe. Lapis apretó los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este no llegó. _

_-Su madre murió de otra cosa… yo no lo haré, no los voy a dejar… así que deja de decir estupideces…- volvió a recostarse en la almohada, mirando a Lázuli, quien observaba con miedo y lágrimas la escena. –No vuelvas a hacer llorar a tu hermana, ella es frágil y lo hará cada vez que se sienta mal, tu deber como hombre es protegerla y evitarle eso… - volvió su vista a su hijo, quien estaba tieso, y su labio inferior temblaba anunciando también el llanto que retenía con todas sus fuerzas. –Por qué los hombre somos fuertes, los hombres no lloramos, Lapis, ¿Entiendes? – el chico asintió, ya harto de haber escuchado ese mismo sermón infinidad de veces. _

_Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el cuarto antes de que las lágrimas se le fueran a salir y fuese merecedor de más golpes, después de todo su papá tenía buenos motivos sobre eso. _

_[…]_

_El llanto de Lázuli detrás de él no ayudaba en nada, y se trataba de concentrar en medir la ´medicina´ casera que tenía en las manos, pero le temblaban tanto por los nervios que derramaba a mayoría de contenido. Finalmente llenó una taza, moviéndola con cuidado a su padre, quien tocia delirante en su lecho. –Papá… bébela…- le pidió, arrodillado a un lado de él, moviendo los brazos para en dirección a su cara, pero el hombre negó como pudo, empujándole débilmente la mano de enfrente. _

_-Lapis… hijo… voy a morir… - lo sabían, pero que él lo dijera los dejó realmente por los suelos, más temerosos y desesperados de lo que ya estaban. _

_-No papá, no puedes morirte, vas a estar bien, solo tienes que beber y…- acercó de nuevo el recipiente, pero su padre volvió a quitárselo de enfrente con un poco más de fuerza, que agregado a un par de manos temblorosas, fue lo suficiente como para que se le soltara y terminara estrellándose contra el suelo. _

_-Voy a morir… y quiero pedirte algo muy importante…- le dijo, enfocándolo apenas con la mirada. –Debes cuidar de tu hermana… ella es lo único que te va a quedar ahora…- la miró un poco, pero ella no podía ni hablar, estaba ahogada en un mar de lágrimas. –No permitas que nada malo le pase… nunca… protégela con tu vida si es necesario, es tu deber como hermano mayor y como hombre…- Lapis asintió, tomando más en cuenta ser el hombre al hermano mayor por un par de minutos. –Quiero… quiero que se vayan de aquí… llévatela lo suficientemente lejos como para que esto no los alcance, y nunca, nunca la dejes…- tosió un poco interrumpiendo su discurso, extendiendo su mano, la cual Lapis tomó dubitativo. –Promételo…_

_-Lo prometo papá… haré todo lo que me pidas…- respondió, sintiendo las lágrimas caer, secándoselas con su antebrazo velozmente. _

_-No… no llores… - le dijo, tratando de sonreír. –Pronto, pronto estaré con su madre… - su vista de nuevo se fue a su hija, sonriéndole también. –Pero… quiero asegurarme de que estarán bien, de que cuidaras de los dos, ahora tú eres el que cargará con la responsabilidad – soltó unos quejidos acompañados de unos espasmos, sonriendo a pesar de que la sangre se colaba por sus labios, soltando unos tosidos más con el mismo líquido. _

_Lázuli se movió, lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su padre y llorando desesperadamente, rogando y diciéndole palabras de amor, sintiéndolo agonizar entre su abrazo. Lapis lloró sin consuelo cuando la mano de su padre dejó de hacer fuerza sobre la suya, lamentándose de que las cosas tuvieran que terminar así, que las cosas se repitieran y cada vez fuese más doloroso. Dejó pasar unos minutos, aun sosteniendo la mano de alguien quien ya no tenía caso seguirle llorando, levantándose y secándose las manos con la manga de su camisa. _

_-Después de todo… los hombres no lloran…- se dijo a sí mismo, tomando el brazo de su hermana y comenzando a jalar de ella. –Toma tus cosas… nos iremos ya…- le informó, pero la chica se resistió, gritando desesperada, aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre. -¡Tengo que cumplirle, así que deja de hacer esto más difícil! – le gritó, soltándola y moviéndose él mismo por la habitación para levantar solo las cosas que podían caber en una maleta. _

_Abandonaron la casa con el cuerpo de su padre ahí, después de todo no tenían los recursos para hacer un funeral, así que terminaron por cubrirlo con la sábana ahí mismo sobre su cama, dejando una única flor sobre su pecho. _

_[…]_

_-No quiero…- dijo ella, arrojando a un lado el plato y tirando su contenido en el camino. Lapis se molestó, poniéndose de pie y tomándola agresivamente de la muñeca. _

_-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?! – Lázuli se encogió, bajando la cabeza pero sin mostrar arrepentimiento. –No tenemos comida, no puedes desperdiciarla, además, tienes que comer…- lo último lo dijo más calmado, tranquilizándose un momento después y volviendo a sentarse sobre el suelo a su lado. –Toma…- le extendió su propio plato, y Lázuli le miró sorprendida. –Entiendo que no tengas ganas, yo mismo quiero mandar todo al demonio… pero le prometí que le cuidaría, y lo voy a hacer…- le explicó sin mirarla, y ella miró el plato, aun sin tomarlo. _

_-Pero ese es el tuyo… ¿Qué vas a comer tú? – preguntó, aun con un poco de reproche en la voz, pero ya algo arrepentida de sus actos. _

_-No importa, yo estaré bien, pero tú necesitas reponer tus energías… - Lázuli aceptó el plato, pues a decir verdad tenía mucha hambre. –Además… ahora solo te tengo a ti… y no quiero perderte… por eso tienes que comer…- sonrió, y Lázuli se sintió completamente mal por todos los berrinches que llevaba haciendo desde la muerte de su padre. _

_-Debes cumplir con lo que te dijo papá… ¿cierto? – El chico lo pensó un momento, pero luego volvió a sonreír, negando. _

_-Lo voy a hacer no porque me lo haya pedido… si no porque es mi deber y por qué quiero hacerlo, eres lo más importante para mi ahora…- la chica no se había dado cuenta de esa cruda realidad, de que ahora solo se tenían ellos dos, y que su hermano estaba sacrificando mucho por ella. _

_-Tú también lo eres…- le dijo, dejando el plato en el suelo y moviéndose un poco en su sitio para alcanzarlo con sus brazos, rodeándolo del cuello y abrazándolo con cariño y miedo a perderlo. _

_Lapis la besó en la mejilla, y ambos sintieron una extraña incomodidad, eran hermanos y habían convivido toda su vida, pero no eran de la clase afectivos, de hecho tenían bastantes diferencias, y las preferencias en la casa los habían hecho más de una vez rivales. Pero ahora ya no había más eso, y aquella primera prueba de verdadero cariño fue algo revolucionario para ambos. Se separaron, y Lapis la miró unos momentos antes de volver a coger el plato y dárselo, pero al mismo tiempo su estómago gruñó, y la chica comenzó a reír levemente. _

_-Lo siento…- dijo, tomándolo, pero en el acto rodeó también las manos de él para no dejarlo ir. –Comámoslo juntos… - pidió, y el otro asintió, sin quitar la mano el agarre. _

000000000000

Dieciocho despertó, sintiendo aun en su mano la sensación de la otra, tardando un momento más en darse cuenta que de verdad había una mano tomando la suya. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en la sucia choza que hizo su hermano, y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que había soñado, eso que más que sueño parecía un recuerdo, uno bastante raro, pero tenía la certeza que era real. Algo se movió tras ella, y fue consiente hasta ese momento de que no solo había una mano tomando la suya, sino que también un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura.

Se giró, encontrando a Diecisiete pegado a ella, durmiendo plácidamente y dejando su cabeza respirando en la oreja de ella, abrazándola sin ningún pudor y manteniéndola bastante cerca de su cuerpo, demasiado para su gusto. Trató de quitárselo, pero el chico gruñó, aferrándose más a su cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo, incluso movió sus manos buscando de nuevo la de ella, pues lo soltó para tratar de forcejar. Dieciocho finalmente salió de su agarre, levantándose de la cama sin dudarlo, quedándose fija en el hombre que se revolvía en su lugar, buscando entre dormido su cuerpo a su lado.

La rubia imaginó, o quiso pensar, que probablemente su hermano estaba soñando con algo y la abrazó en su confusión, y definitivamente no existía ninguna razón para sentirse así de agitada. –Dieciocho… vuelve… hace frío…- murmuró él, entreabriendo los ojos y buscándola en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

-Hazte a un lado, yo tengo calor…- soltó en un tono agrio, y el obedeció, más por estar medio inconsciente que por otra cosa.

La chica lo dudó, por la sensación que le causaba estar cerca de él, y por las imágenes que habían llegado de golpe a su mente, esos horrendos recuerdos que poco a poco se aclaraban conforme más los pensaba. Se sentó en una de las sillas, preguntándose por qué razón su vida pasada estaba volviendo a ella, porque cuando se suponía que el Dr. Gero les había borrado la memoria, cuando ahora era un androide que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber despertado, y lo último que recordaba antes de la aparición de Dieciséis y Cell, era que Gero los había despertado y tras sus rebeldía, los volvió a encerrar quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. No quiso pensar ese día, así que ella misma salió a buscar algo que cazar en el bosque.

00000000000000000000

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico, mirando como la chica se dejaba caer en el suelo. _

_-Estoy cansada… y tengo mucha hambre…- respondió, y Lapis se sentó al lado de ella, estirando los brazos y dejando las cosas a un lado. Habían pasado ya diez meses desde la muerte de su padre, y los dos habían estado caminando ese tiempo, pasando por pueblos y deteniéndose a conseguir los pocos alimentos que podían, al principio comprándolos con el poco dinero que habían llevado de casa, pero después recurrieron a recolectarlos ellos mismos o a recogerlos de los desperdicios d otros. _

_-También tengo hambre, pero no hay nada que hacer, todavía nos falta mucho para el siguiente pueblo, tienes que aguantar…- le dijo, y ella asintió, mirándolo levantarse y tomando la mano que él le ofreció para ayudarla. _

_No avanzaron ni tres metros cuando ella cayó al suelo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez fue al frente, tropezándose con una raíz de las muchas que había. Soltó un grito, y Lapis tiró lo que llevaba en las manos para ir en su auxilio, arrodillándose a su lado cuando miró la sangre brotar de su piel. –Mi rodilla…- se quejó, levantándose el vestido para mostrársela al otro._

_-Maldición… - murmuró, regresando por las cosas y buscando algo, lo que fuera que ayudara, pero gruñó enfadado al verla prácticamente vacía, mirando de nuevo a la chica y teniendo una idea. –Tranquila, estarás bien…- tomó el vestido de Lázuli, rasgando toda la parte de abajo y creando una tira de tela, la cual amarró fuertemente en la rodilla de ella. –Listo… estarás bien, solo fue un raspón…- la ayudó a levantarse, y la rubia cojeó un poco. _

_-¿Sabes? Este era el último vestido que me quedaba intacto… de los dos que me quedan – comentó, mirando la rasgadura que se lo había dejado arriba de la rodilla, y bastante disparejo por la parte de atrás. Lapis frunció el ceño, apretando los puños mientras sentía toda esa impotencia y frustración invadirlo. _

_-Te prometo, que cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, las cosas van a cambiar… trabajaré, o lo que sea y ganaré mucho dinero… y cuando eso pasé te compraré muchos vestidos, te compraré mucha ropa, toda la que quieras… lo juro – Lázuli negó, sonriéndole y avanzando de nuevo con paso dificultoso a su lado. _

_-Está bien, de todos modos me molestaba mucho para caminar… así que en realidad no importa – Lapis bajó la cabeza, sin estar convencido de las palabras de su hermana. –Vamos, pronto llegaremos al siguiente pueblo…- animó, tratando de caminar. _

_-Te lo prometo, cuidaré mejor de ti…- la tomó de la mano, dándole un apretón y suspirando pesadamente, doliéndole en el fondo del alma tener que ver a alguien tan bella como ella en esas condiciones, pasando hambre y frío por su culpa. _

_[…]_

_Por supuesto que las cosas al llegar a la ciudad no fueron fáciles, de hecho, la palabra quedaba muy, muy lejana. No es como si fueran un par de niños de los que la gente se podían compadecer de ellos, contaban los dos con dieciséis años, todos unos jóvenes llenos de fuerza, o eso era lo que todos querían pensar. A Lapis no le quedó otra opción más que meter a su hermana y a él a un cuarto abandonado en el barrio más espeluznante y terrible de todos, fue el único lugar en donde nadie los corrió ni criticó por ser y verse como eran. Pero claro que eso no los libraba de las burlas de los pandilleros y sus frecuentes acosos, esos de los que el muchacho ya estaba muy harto. _

_El cuarto en donde estaban olía a ratas, los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos y los restos esparcidos por el suelo, quedaba justo en medio de tres grandes edificios viejos, sucios y deshabitados, parecían viejas fábricas de algo, y por su tamaño la falta de luz solar se extendía a todas horas del día, sumado a la falta de transeúntes lo hacían un lugar agradable para los delincuentes y demás clases de malas personas, pero al mismo tiempo los protegía de todo el mal del mundo por su difícil acceso. _

_Lapis se desgastaba todos los días, teniendo que sufrir los trabajos más rudos de hombres siendo tan solo un muchacho, pues se ganaba un poco de dinero cargando cosas en almacenes, o haciendo mandados difíciles y pesados a toda clase de comerciantes. Lázuli se quedaba en ese lugar, pues gracias a una reja y mucha maleza en la entrada era difícil que alguien la viera desde afuera. No tenía mucho que hacer, de hecho nada, pero siempre aguardaba a su hermano con ansias y desesperación, pues se había vuelto la única persona con la que podía hablar y con la que se sentía a salvo y a gusto. _

_Un día, sin embargo, escuchó ruido en la entrada, y salió emocionada le pesar que era Lapis quien había vuelto un poco antes, recibiendo la desagradable sorpresa de que eran un grupo de pandilleros, que al verla se emocionaron en demasía. Ella no dijo nada, corriendo de regreso al interior del cuarto, y cerrando la vieja puerta de metal, pero no le sirvió de mucho, pues los hombres comenzaron a forcejearla. -¿Qué pasa muñeca? ¿Nos tienes miedo? – preguntó burlonamente uno de los tipos. _

_-Vamos, no seas tímida… dinos algo…- Lázuli se arrinconó en la esquina más lejana del cuarto, sosteniendo sus rodillas con fuerza. -¿Acaso vives tu sola? – agregó con lasciva, clocándose las manos en la cintura. _

_-Pobre esta tan sola, ¿Qué tal si le hacemos compañía, muchachos? – propuso el tercer hombre, paseándose la lengua por el labio, clavando los ojos en las piernas descubiertas de la chica, quien a sus dieciocho años ya era toda una mujer digna de admiración._

_-No… por favor…- rogó en voz baja, y los tres comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo. _

_-Vamos, hasta te podrías divertir…- Lázuli se hizo aún más compacta, temblando de terror al no ver más salida, pero el sonido sordo llamó la atención de todos. _

_El hombre de más atrás cayó al suelo inconsciente, y Lapis respiraba dificultosamente por la adrenalina, mientras sostenía entre sus manos un largo tubo de metal. El segundo hombre sacó un arma de su pantalón, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lapis se la tiró de un golpe con su arma improvisada, apuntando el segundo golpe a su cabeza, tirándolo al suelo con sangre en el rostro. _

_-¡No se atrevan jamás a tocarla! ¡Ella es mía! – gritó el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que notaba como el tercer tipo trataba de ir tras el arma en el suelo, pero por su nerviosismo Lapis pudo levantarla antes, apuntándole un segundo después. _

_-Tranquilo… no íbamos a hacerle nada, tu novia está bien…- levantó las manos, avanzando de reversa hasta dar contra una pared. _

_-Les volaré los sesos si no se largan en este momento malditos cabrones…- Los dos aun consientes tomaron el cuerpo de su aliado, abandonando la casa y la propiedad. _

_El chico fue de inmediato con su hermana, dejando el arma en el suelo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. –Tenía mucho miedo – murmuró, levantando el rostro a él y mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto, revisando él mismo, palpando sus brazos, su espalda y también un poco de sus piernas. _

_-Estoy bien, por que llegaste… muchas gracias… - él la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, besando su frente y suspirando con tranquilidad. La chica se calmó pasados unos minutos más, correspondiendo al abrazo y al beso que le había dado su hermano, Lapis sonrió, acariciando el largo cabello rubio de su hermana, ese que le llegaba hasta la cadera, tan brillante y lacio, tan intenso como el mismo sol. _

_-Ven…- ella dio un breve asentimiento, y se movió con él al otro rincón del cuarto, en donde había unas sábanas y una almohada hecha de ropa. Lapis la abrazó contra su pecho como todas las noches, y ella se acurrucó, rodeándolo también del pecho, cubriéndose con la sábana. _

_Era raro, y Lapis no podía tranquilizarse, de hecho, ni uno de los dos podía hacerlo. Las palabras del sujeto aquel se repetían en su mente, y una sensación, una especie de opresión en el pecho que había estado creciendo durante ese tiempo se hizo más fuerte, lo comprimió mientras la idea se formaba en su mente, asustándolo, pero al mismo tiempo, agradándole demasiado más de lo que debía. Se incorporó un poco, mirando a su hermana de una manera prohibida, descubriendo él mismo las razones del ataque de esos hombres. Era completamente hermosa. Y era suya, de él y de nadie más, y cayó en cuenta de eso en ese momento, en que estaban juntos y en que siempre estarían juntos, porque ella era de él y viceversa, porque era su deber cuidarla y hacerla feliz. _

_-El sujeto dijo que éramos novios…- comentó Lázuli, como si hubiese estado pensando en lo mismo que él. –Pero se equivocó, somos hermanos…- sí, esa era la realidad, y no sabía si lo decía porque notó sus intenciones, recordándoselo por si algo de su mente lo olvidaba. _

_-Y… ¿No te gustaría? – sintió como su estómago se contraía y se revolvía de los nervios y el miedo al haber dicho eso, y Lázuli achicó los ojos, extrañada. _

_-Pero… no se puede… ¿o sí? – ya no eran niños, y los dos conocían de sobra la respuesta. Lapis negó, abrazándola de regreso, besándola en la mejilla una vez, sintiendo esa sensación de volver a hacerlo, y lo hizo, sólo que esta vez un poco más al frente, hasta casi besar la orilla de sus labios. Estaba mal, y el pecado absolutamente implícito, pero la miró y solo encontró amor y ternura en esos ojos azules, brillantes tan intensos como el cielo. Bajó una vez más para besar su piel, rozando con lentitud sus labios en un corto pero existente contacto. _

0000000000000

Sentía su mirada sobre ella, y trataba de no levantar los ojos para encontrarse con él, fingiendo estar jugando con su comida. –Estoy harta…- soltó, y Diecisiete dejó de comer, prestándole atención, pero Dieciocho no estaba lista para decir lo que sentía, ese extraño miedo y la revoltura que le provocaban los recuerdos, así que improvisó algo que decir, que aunque no le molestaba mucho, también era un punto importante. – Esto huele cada vez más mal, y necesito ropa nueva… y un buen baño, en una ducha, estoy cansada de bañarme en el lago, los insectos me pican… y mi cama esta hecho jirones… parece que la sacaste de la basura…- dijo, bajando la mirada para que no se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

-La saqué de la basura en realidad…- Dieciocho hizo una mueca de asco, llevando sus ojos a la cama en la que dormía, esa que su hermano le había conseguido a pesar de querer seguir durmiendo a su lado, esa de la que en realidad no se quejaba, y menos ahora que recordaba la vida tan precaria que llevó –Además, estamos igual, y yo no digo nada… deja de quejarte hermanita, lo que tenemos que hacer es robar un auto y vagar por el mundo, ¿Qué te parece? – Diecisiete sonrió, sinceramente, de esa manera en la que le quería dar esperanzas a ella, de que todo estaba bien y de que definitivamente haría algo para cambiar la situación. Ella quería decirle que sí, quería tomar su mano e irse como antes, antes de toda esa terrible pesadilla. Pero no podía, ahora, dormida o no habían pasado años y las situaciones le llevaban a ver las cosas más allá de las que las había visto por años.

-De verdad que no entiendo cómo puedes ser mi hermano, ¡todo lo que haces o dices es estúpido! – gritó parándose de la mesa, tomando la tabla con fuerza para no ceder ante sus deseos de irse con él. -¡Con tus tontas ideas egoístas y aniñadas! – se giró, para que no notara su rostro lleno de dudas, uno en donde se arrepentía de sus palabras en el mismo instante en que las había dicho.

-¡Hey si no te gusta lárgate! – le respondió, manteniendo su sonrisa confiada en el rostro, esa que ella conocía de sobra, que por más que pasaran no le importaba, porque estaban juntos, porque estaría a su lado para siempre.

-¡Eso haré! – respondió aparentemente furiosa desde afuera, indecisa, teniendo una pelea mental entre alzar el vuelo o darse la vuelta.

-¡No seas tonta! ¿A dónde vas a ir? – se burló, mirándola cruzada de brazos apenas dos pasos fuera de la casa, y Dieciocho se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, no había a donde ir, no había conocido jamás un lugar que no fuera a su lado.

-¡A un lugar con baño y comida real! – respondió segura, cuando ella misma no había conocido eso si no era robado o conseguido por la fuerza.

-Buena suerte, si encuentras algo bueno mejor quédate allá, así me ahorro la molestia de tenerte aquí…- La chica sabía que él no hablaba en serio, porque ni ella misma se creía con el valor suficiente de hacerlo.

Alzó el vuelo sin rumbo, tratando de relajarse, pero el último recuerdo que había tenido la había abrumado demasiado, y no podía hacer nada, eso había pasado, de verdad ella se había besado con su hermano. Con Diecisiete, ese sujeto arrogante y burlón, uno que la había querido y protegido más que a nadie, uno que había despertado queriendo, sabiendo que era su hermano a pesar de que le habían borrado la memoria, ese que también la quería como a nada, así de fuerte debía ser ese amor que incluso sobrevivió a las operaciones de Gero. Pero ahora no podía ni verlo, no quería verlo, estaba bastante avergonzada, y debía admitir que incluso arrepentida, y lo peor de todo es que su hermano no parecía haber recordado, y seguía actuando tan natural como siempre.

Bajó en una ciudad, suspirando a ratos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, distrayéndose varios minutos después con las cosas que veía a través de los mostradores, ropa, zapatos y accesorios que le llamaban mucho la atención, y maldijo no tener nada de dinero encima. Se topó especialmente con un lugar donde vendían vestidos largos y estorbosos, y se recordó a sí misma en esa clase de atuendos, cuando todo era paz y las cosas estaban realmente tranquilas.

-¿Di… Dieciocho? – escucho su nombre a sus espaldas, sobresaltándose y girándose lista para cualquier cosa. Pero no hizo falta, pues se topó de frente con un hombre bajito, con la cabeza rasurada y con ese rostro asustadizo y redondo que recordaba muy bien.

-Ah… eres tú…- comentó sin interés, relajando su pose y colocándose una mano en la cintura.

-No esperaba verte aquí…- comentó, nervioso, rascándose un poco la mejilla mientras mal disimulaba su nerviosismo.

-Salí a dar una vuelta… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – no esperaba hacer un tema de conversación en realidad, pero el chico se emocionó ante eso, convencido de que era un encuentro casual marcado por el destino y que gracias a Dende la chica ya no se acordaba de su último encuentro en el templo sagrado.

-Vine… a comprar unas cosas para mi casa… - la rubia asintió sin interés, viajando sus ojos a otro lado. –Oye… ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – preguntó, y Dieciocho se lo pensó, como si de verdad hiciera algo más que no fuera llenarse de insectos en el bosque y vivir eternamente incomoda con su hermano. –Bueno, quiero decir… ya sabes, tal vez… podríamos… ir a comer algo…- la chica recordó que no había comido nada en la choza, y que en serio tenía hambre.

-Está bien, vamos – Krillin no se esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho, se habría puesto a llorar de la emoción si no tuviera que aparentar seriedad y galantería.

-¡Genial! Vamos… conozco un lugar que seguro te va a encantar…- la rubia dio un asentimiento, comenzando a caminar a la par con el hombre.

0000000000000000

_Le dio dos vueltas al revolver que tenía en la mano, sonriendo alegremente mientras abría la puerta de metal de aquel feo cuarto. Lázuli se levantó emocionada, yendo al encuentro de su hermano. -¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó, verificando ella misma con la mirada. _

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso… mejor mira lo que traje…- le dijo, guardándose el arma del lado derecho, en ese estuche especial que llevaba en el pantalón. Le extendió unas bolsas, y la chica se quedó encantada, eran perlas, unas muy hermosas y costosas perlas. –Póntelas…- ella se dio la vuelta, y el pasó su abundante cabello a un lado para tener acceso a su cuello, colocándole el collar, amarrándolo y deleitándose de paso al tocar su suave y delicada piel._

_-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó, y él le sonrió, acariciando las bolas con la punta de los dedos, esas que combinaban con su vestido rosa claro y sus intensos ojos azules. _

_-Hermosa, como siempre…- respondió, sintiendo su respiración agitarse con el momento y la cercanía. _

_-¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿Las compraste o…? – Lapis negó de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para verla con más detenimiento. _

_-Las robé… asalté y me robé todas las cosas de una joyería… se las vendí a un sujeto después, pero ese, desde que lo vi, lo elegí para ti…- Lázuli bajó la mirada con preocupación, sosteniendo las perlas con miedo y tristeza. _

_-¿Llegó la policía? – él asintió, casi sin importancia. –Tengo miedo de que un día puedan hacerte algo… ¿Qué tan si te disparan o te llevan con ellos? Me voy a quedar sola…- el chico negó, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro. _

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien… mientras lleve mi arma todo está bien…- la golpeó en el costado, y ella sonrió un poco. –Además, al fin te estoy cuidando como se debe, incluso ya tienes ropa nueva y comemos mucho mejor, deja de preocuparte…- se escuchó animado nuevamente. –Todos son unos tontos, soy bastante rápido y hábil, ninguno de esos cerdos me atrapará – se burló, y a Lázuli le agradó esa personalidad que había adquirido su hermano últimamente, ya casi dos años después de haberse vuelto un ladrón, desde aquel día en el que los sujetos entraron a su cuarto y Lapis se quedó con su arma, un arma que usó después para su propio beneficio sin más alternativas, a pesar de que ahora ya cargaba con un arma diferente. _

_-De cuerdo, entonces está bien – le sonrió, caminando al espejo que habían colgado en la pared, observando su nuevo objeto. _

_-Pronto te sacaré de aquí también, nos iremos lejos y compraremos una casa… ¿Qué te parece? Incluso podría estar en el campo… en medio del bosque, como cuando vivíamos con papá y mamá…- Lapis sonrió a gusto, y Lázuli se lo pensó un poco más. _

_-¿Y viviremos ahí? – cuestionó y el chico asintió algo confundido. -¿Para siempre? – Lapis volvió a asentir, esta vez feliz. -¿Juntos? – la palabra lo hacía vibrar, y bajó la mirada un momento antes de decidirse a asentir completamente convencido. _

_Ese día se fueron a dormir, juntos y abrazados, como todas las noches, y aunque Lapis ya no había forzado a más situaciones ´extrañas´, estaba feliz y se conformaba con verla feliz a ella, con el poder y la razón de tenerla entre sus brazos y estrecharla, de saber que su tesoro más preciado estaba a salvo, que no se iría de su lado nunca. Para su desgracia esa noche no fue una buena noche, y apneas entrada la madrugada gritos, golpes y reclamos los despertaron. Lapis se levantó, asomándose por la ventana rota, distinguiendo a las personas del pueblo cargadas con antorchas y armas blancas, y entre tanto ajetreo entendió lo que buscaban. Su cabeza. _

_-Maldición…- chasqueó con fastidio, tomando una mochila y comenzando a meter todo el dinero y cosas de valor que tenía en la casa. –Vámonos – le dijo no tan alto, y la chica se colocó los zapatos, sosteniéndose el vestido mientras avanzaba a su lado. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó sin entender, mirando como el otro recargaba su arma y se colgaba la mochila en su espalda. _

_-Vienen por mí, le he robado a casi todo el pueblo, debieron descubrir donde vivía…- le resumió, extendiéndole una maleta a ella también, lo suficientemente pequeña y ligera para que la chica pudiera andar sin problemas. –Debemos huir, saldremos por la parte de atrás… ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió aun con duda, mirando como las personas tiraban de una vez la reja. –Vamos…- _

_Lapis salió, apuntando con su arma y soltando un tiro al aire, suficiente distracción para darse unos segundos de ventaja. Corrió al fondo de la propiedad, trepando sin dificultad la barda y extendiéndole la mano a su hermana. Las personas no tardaron en entrar y acercarse, principalmente los que llevaban un arma, poniéndole los pelos de punta al chico, pues su hermana no podía trepar, mucho menos con las ropas que tenía. Lapis la sostuvo de una mano, levantando con la otra su arma, disparando casi a ciegas a la multitud, atinándole en el brazo a uno de los furiosos pobladores. Usó toda su fuerza, pasando finalmente a Lázuli del otro lado, sosteniéndola para no dar contra el suelo, jalándola de la mano una vez que estuvieron los dos con los pies bien puestos, corriendo a toda velocidad para la carretera. Pasó un auto, y el muchacho se atravesó para frenarlo, abriendo la puerta y apuntándole al hombre, quien saltó asustado al exterior. Los dos jóvenes subieron, y muchos metros adelante Lapis sonrió, esa había sido la sensación más emocionante de su vida. _

_[…]_

_Por desgracia ya no podían quedarse en ningún sitio fijo, Lapis tenía miedo de que las cosas se repitieran, que lo identificaran como ladrón y que volvieran a atacarlo, y por consecuente, que alguien pudiera atentar contra su hermana. Así que después de ese día vivieron en un auto, bueno, en varios, llevaban apenas dos meses desde que habían abandonado aquel pueblo y ya habían cambiado de auto más de tres veces, siempre buscando algo más bonito, amplio, rápido o simplemente por que se les acababa la gasolina. Era divertido, sin lugar a dudas, pero el efectivo que llevaban y gastaban en comida a orillas de la carretera se les terminó, y era hora de volver a las andadas. _

_-Lapis, no vayas, por favor…- le pidió una vez más, y el chico se recargó en su asiento, mirándola y tomándole la mano con firmeza. _

_-¿Cuál es el problema? Te he dicho que estaré bien…- le recordó, ya estacionado frente al mini-súper que asaltaría. _

_-Pero… y si te hacen algo… yo no podría hacer algo desde aquí…- el chico siseó, pasándose una mano por la frente mientras pedía calma. _

_-Tú no necesitas hacer nada, es mi deber, eres mía y eres mi responsabilidad… – ella volvió a negar, llevando su otra mano al frente para sostener con fuerza la de él. _

_-Entonces… déjame ir contigo… - el chico sonrió incrédulo, negando enseguida. -¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Si no vuelves entonces me dejaras sola, si voy contigo, estaremos juntos en todos lados! – Lapis quitó su mano sin dejar de negar, tomando su arma y guardándola en su costado. _

_-De ninguna manera, si te hacen algo jamás me lo perdonaría… a mi puede pasarme lo que sea, pero a ti no…- soltó con voz nerviosa y apresurada. _

_-Pero sin ti yo me muero, si a ti te pasa algo entonces me estarías haciendo más daño… - insistió, tomándolo del brazo para que llamara su atención. -¡Por favor! ¡Llévame contigo! – Lapis salió del auto, ignorándola, pero Lázuli se colgó de su brazo una vez más, asomándose por la ventanilla. -¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre ¿No?! – el moreno finalmente se frenó, mirándola y detectando en ella nada más que determinación. _

_-Bien, pero no harás nada más que quedarte detrás… ¿de acuerdo? – ella sonrió en acuerdo. –En la guantera hay un arma, tómala…- la rubia obedeció, sacándola y metiéndola a la bolsa de su vestido. _

_Lapis no estaba seguro del porqué de esa decisión, estaba arriesgándola, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bastante feliz de que pudieran hacer tantas cosas juntos, incluyendo eso. Entraron como si nada, fingiendo mirar las cosas del lugar, observando de paso la registradora y el número de empleados. Le susurró un suave "Cuando yo te diga, sacas el arma y apuntas al de la entrada" Ella asintió, tomando una revista del centro y hojeándola con bastante interés. Lapis se acercó a la registradora, sonriéndole al tipo que atendía antes de desfundar su arma, apuntando justo enfrente de las cejas y cargando el gatillo de manera escalofriante. -¡Ahora! – la chica sacó su arma, apuntando al sujeto de la entrada, sin permitirse la duda, pues era el único que quedaba lejos del alcance del chico. –Amigo, si quieres seguir teniendo tu cabeza donde está, dame todo el dinero que tengas…- _

_Al cajero no le dijeron dos veces, y comenzó a sacar todo de la máquina, mientras los ojos azules de Lapis vigilaban atentos a los movimientos de los otros dos tipos detrás, movimientos que se reducían a cero bajo su amenazante mirada, le extendió la bolsa, y sin dejar de apuntar avanzó de reversa, moviendo su cabeza para indicarle a Lázuli que era momento de partir. La chica dejó de apuntar, saliendo antes que él y adentrándose al coche, abriendo incluso la puerta para él. Lapis arrancó antes de que los sujetos pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, manejando a toda velocidad a través de esa árida carretera en el desierto. _

_Frenó el auto muchos Kilómetros después, orillándose para que ambos se calmaran, pues aun sentían la adrenalina al cien por ciento. –Eso… ¡Eso fue genial! – gritó ella, y él no hizo más que expandir su sonrisa. -¡No me habías dicho que el corazón te late así de rápido con eso! – sostuvo su pecho con ambas manos, y Lapis asintió, extasiado de la misma forma. _

_-La verdad es que se siente mejor si tu estas ahí… ¿Sabes siquiera usar un arma? ¡Parecías una experta! – la felicitó, y él mismo llevó su mano a su pecho, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo con eso, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con el pecho de su hermana, ese que subía y bajaba agitado. Y su respiración y ritmo cardiaco no hizo más que aumentar. _

_-Mira… siente…- ella se dio cuenta de que él observaba, y pensando otra cosa tomó la mano de él, dirigiéndola a su pecho, apretándola contra su piel para que él pudiera sentir sus palpitaciones. _

_Lapis se acercó, apresándola en sólo unos momentos contra el asiento del auto, tocando con su mano libre su rostro, llevando sus cabellos rubios de un lado detrás de su oreja, sintiendo en su otra palma como su corazón se agitaba, lo hacía tanto como el suyo. La besó, pero esta vez desenfrenadamente, cegado y llevado por la adrenalina, felicidad y conexión del momento, apresando entre sus labios los de ella, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos de una manera tan descontrolada que no sólo sintió el dulce, sino también el sabor salado del sudor mezclándose y filtrándose por la comisura que hacían sus labios. Lázuli se quedó quieta unos momentos, pero luego cedió, moviéndose ella también, explorando con sus propios labios y su propia lengua la boca de su hermano. Del deseo prohibido. _

00000000000000

Llevaba ya vario tiempo saliendo con Krillin, no estaba segura de cuanto, probablemente habían sido semanas, o quizá meses completos, no importaba, de hecho, estaba bien, ese sujeto era tan extraño y tan peculiar que siempre la tenía entretenida con alguna clase de chorrada, siempre trataba de hacerla reír incluso si en ello arriesgaba su propia reputación y orgullo, y eso sólo lograba que ella tuviera más consideración con él. Una extraña manera de ganársela. A Dieciocho le gustaba mucho estar con él, sus bromas y platicas le ayudaban a olvidar, a no pensar y a distraerse, incluso, a su lado, avanzando día a día, el pasado parecía estar cada vez más lejos, cada vez más distante a ella, inclusive podría decirse que era completamente indiferente a él.

Claro, si no fuera por el inconveniente de que por las noches aun volvía a ese lugar, a ese hoyo oscuro que la hacía pensar y pensar, que la agobiaba teniéndolo a él tan cerca, a sus recuerdos tan cerca, sus pecados, sus fallas, las memorias que deberían estar y seguir ahogadas y pérdidas para siempre. Pero siempre cerraba los ojos, deseando dormirse rápido y poder despertar de una vez, para irse de esa pesadilla y adentrarse cada vez más a ese sueño que se materializaba con una cabeza calva.

Habían dejado ya de verse en la ciudad hacía semanas, Krillin la había invitado a comer a su casa, a Kame-House, y ella por supuesto no iba a rechazar una oferta de comida gratis, menos si esto implicaba la compañía de él. Ahora ya estaba acostumbrada, cuando salía el sol volaba atravesando tierra y mar, llegando a esa pequeña casa en aquella isla, rodeada de arena y palmeras, donde el sol brillaba en lo alto y la brisa del mar acariciaba su piel, muy distinto al oscuro y frío bosque. Terminó por acostumbrarse al viejo pervertido del Muten Roshi, solo debía ignorarlo o darle una buena bofetada para que se estuviera quieto, y debía aceptar, algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta, que convivir con él también resultaba enormemente divertido, de hecho hasta le emocionaban las peleas que tenían.

Su mundo y su vida se estaban llenando de colores, y le gustaban, era la felicidad y la calma que no había experimentado enteramente, eso que todos deseaban en el mundo. Por su naturaleza no podía expresarlo abiertamente, pero se permitía sonreír y para su gusto ser demasiado agradable con todos. Como última cosa que agregar a su lista de cosas sorprendentes, estaba lo que palpitaba con ansias en su corazón, ese sujeto, calvo y bajito, sin nariz, medio cobarde, bastante tímido, posiblemente muy débil y demás cosas que la gente quisiera agregar, valía demasiado más que eso, y lo que había visto como fallo en él se había convertido en la lista de cosas buenas que lo conformaban, porque era un humano honesto y lleno de sinceridad. ¿Qué sentía con exactitud? No lo sabía, era una calidez nueva para ella, llenaba cada espacio de su vida en tono gris, y cada día que suspiraba en su cama pensando en él, se daba cuenta que la palabra amor encajaba más y más con las descripciones.

Y ese día ese mismo calvo y sin empleo le hizo una pregunta, uno que lo puso muy nervioso y encendió sus mejillas de carmesí, una pregunta que era complicada de decir y complicada de oír. Pero ella sabía que aunque le dijera que sí, que aunque él la hiciera inhumanamente feliz, algo, siempre, dentro de ella estaría insatisfecho, la parte que le complementaba, lo que en la vida entera le haría falta si lo abandonaba. Por eso le pidió una noche para pensarlo, para volver a esa choza y tomar una valiente decisión.

000000000000000000

_Era un banco, un gran, gran banco, no estaba seguro si era un demente o definitivamente no había medido la cantidad de riesgo, fuera como fuera estaban metidos en un gran aprieto. Lapis sostenía en sus manos una metralleta, apuntando a todos los cajeros, quienes ya no sabían que hacer más que mantener las manos levantadas y temblar del miedo. Lázuli apuntaba con su escopeta afuera, con el ceño fruncido y apretando mucho las manos para que no se notara el temblor. No sabían que hacer, la policía estaba fuera y no tenían ni idea de cómo huirían, con o sin el botín, lo que les importaba ahora era salir en una pieza. _

_El chico miró a su hermana, quien llevaba su largo cabello dorado atado en una coleta que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, y maldijo una vez más su brillante idea de llevarla con vestido. Las cosas se le harían más complicadas. Llevaban más de un año y medio siendo ladrones, y jamás habían estado tan cerca de ser desplumados como ese día, así que debía pensar en algo si no quería pasar el resto de su hermosa y resplandeciente vida en una sucia y fea habitación de prisión, o peor aún, con plomo dentro de su cabeza. Pero su principal preocupación era ella, y a como fuera, incluso si eso le costaba la vida, tenía que sacarla sana y salva. _

_-Tengo un plan… disparémosles con todo… cuando estén a cubierto y distraídos, nos robamos una patrulla…- le susurró apenas moviendo los labios, y ella asintió, apretando con más fuerza su arma. –Vamos…- _

_Los dos se aproximaron a la puerta de cristal, disparándole y saliendo a través de los cristales rotos. Su plan casi funcionó, porque obviamente no esperaban que contraatacasen, y los policías comenzaron a disparar a ciegas una vez que captaron su plan. Para desgracia de ellos Lapis tenía el mejor tiro en el mundo, y le voló el arma a más de uno mientras caminaba cubriendo a su hermana con su propio cuerpo. Llegaron a la patrulla más cercana, y él se arrojó en ella encendiéndola. Lázuli tardó un momento más, y cuando lo notaron, un judicial la tenía detenida por el cabello, tirando de él y jalándola sin ningún cuidado. _

_-¡Suéltala! – gritó sacando su mano por la ventanilla y disparando al hombre, salvándose de ser asesinado por cualquiera de las múltiples balas que iban en su dirección, impactándose contra la estructura del auto y creando rupturas en los cristales. _

_No estuvo seguro de si le voló un dedo, o todos, probablemente toda la mano, ¿A quién le importaba? Sólo vio la oportunidad y jaló a su hermana al interior del auto, arrancando a toda velocidad. Habían salido con vida y con el botín, cosa que debería ser cuestión y razón de festejo, pero llevaban los nervios encima de una manera poco excitante, en realidad eran de las pocas veces que sentían más ganas de ponerse a llorar que de algo más. Frenaron mucho más adelante, estaban cansados emocionalmente y necesitaban un descanso de verdad. Lapis miró a su lado, en donde la mujer miraba su cabello, acariciándolo y tratando de quitarle con asco y terror la sangre que se le había quedado pegada de aquel hombre. Lo hizo sentirse mal, y él mismo llevó una mano para tratar de desenredar su cabellera dorada que lucía opaca de las puntas. _

_-Lo siento, te juro que no volveré a llevarte y…- comenzó, pero ella negó, sonriéndole. _

_-Está bien…- le expresó. –Estaremos juntos – los dos bajaron del auto, abandonándolo ahí por la cuestión de que era una patrulla con múltiples impactos de balas, y llevarla por las calles como si nada era bastante peligroso. _

_Tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta encontrar un motel de paso, en donde invirtieron una mínima parte de su botín en pedir un cuarto. Habían dormido juntos desde hacía ya muchos años, así que para ellos era bastante normal pedir la habitación con una sola cama. Subieron hasta ella, y Lázuli encendió la televisión una vez adentro. -¿Qué haces? – preguntó él, quitándose la camisa y los cinturones. _

_-Quiero saber si nos buscan…- en efecto, no tardó en encontrar el canal en donde hacían mención de los hechos, teniendo una descripción de los malhechores que se estaban buscando para capturarlos. _

_Una mujer de cabello rubio y largo, un hombre de cabello negro y corto, ambos de la misma altura, piel blanca y ojos azules, añadido a la rápida descripción de su ropa con estilo pueblerino. Lázuli resopló, apagando el aparato y girándose a su hermano. –Córtamelo…- le pidió, desatándose la coleta. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? No es necesario, podemos seguir huyendo y…- Lázuli negó, avanzando hasta la maleta que cargaba ella, sacando unas tijeras que le sirvieron de arma blanca en más de una ocasión. _

_-No podríamos ni salir sin que nos reconocieran, córtalo… y busquemos otra ropa… - Lapis tomó las tijeras, pero aun la miraba con ojos dudosos. –Tranquilo, además de eso, me estorba demasiado…- Él quiso creer, pero las tijeras no se movieron de lugar. -¿Pasa algo? – él negó, pero igualmente no pudo hacer ningún movimiento. _

_-Es que… siempre has tenido el cabello largo… así como mamá… - murmuró, y Lázuli se tocó su melena. _

_-Cierto, entonces… ¿dejaría de ser bonita? – lo miró, con esos ojos enormes y azules que cargaba. _

_-¡No! No es eso, tú… tu siempre serás bonita... sin importar que te hagas…- le sonrió, y sintió la fortaleza, comenzando a cortarle el cabello, y de una sola pasada lo dejó todo a la altura del hombro. -¿Ves? – le dijo cuando terminó, levantándola para que se mirara al espejo de la habitación. _

_-Creo… creo que me queda…- dijo para sí misma, revoloteando su corta cabellera. _

_-Si… aunque… creo que se ve mejor así…- Lapis se paró frente a ella, y movió su cabello del lado izquierdo, guardándolo detrás de su oreja. Lázuli se volvió a mirar, y sonrió bastante conforme con eso. _

_-Gracias… siempre eres muy lindo conmigo…- le dijo, y él la tomó de la mano, sonriéndole lo más sincero y amable que pudo. –Pero entiendo, es eso el amor de hermanos, ¿No? Todo lo que haces por mí, por la familia… es eso…- Lapis trató de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, más no asintió, aunque tampoco declinó a pesar de sus pensamientos. Si Lázuli creía que lo que sentía por ella era amor de hermanos, él no era quien para sacarla de su error. _

_[…]_

_-Se ve bastante bonita…- comentó la mujer, mirando con emoción a Lázuli probándose unos pantalones cortos. –Le queda perfecto – agregó, y la rubia se dio la vuelta frente al espejo. _

_-Sí, es hermosa…- murmuró él, embelesado con la imagen. La mujer lo miró, abriendo más los ojos por la sorpresa, mostrando una sonrisa un momento después, una tan grande que asustó por un momento al chico. _

_-La amas… ¿Verdad? – Él se sonrojó, y la mujer no hizo más que reír bastante divertida. –Se te nota en la cara, cuándo la miras… además, jamás había visto un hombre tan contento y emocionado de acompañar a una chica a comprar ropa, debes quererla bastante…- Lapis bajó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, amaba verla compararse ropa, porque eso la hacía feliz, porque sonreía y eso para él era suficiente. _

_Amaba su sonrisa, y amaba poder tener la oportunidad de seguir vivo cada segundo para poder verla, para ser tan afortunado de despertar y tenerla a su lado. Claro que la amaba, cada cabello, cada dedo, cada extremidad, su corazón, su alma, su fortaleza, su espíritu, la amaba a toda ella, y era un sentimiento que no podía negar y mucho menos ocultar, Lázuli se había vuelto el centro de su vida, era su razón para vivir, soñar y respirar, no quería estar en otro lado, ni con nadie más, nunca, estaba feliz así, con ella, y haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz con él. Porque era su deber. _

_Estaba seguro que la última intención de su padre era esa, y que cuando le dijo que cuidara de ella no estaba ni remotamente cerca a lo que él sentía ahora, era ese pecado implícito en cada latido de su corazón. Pero no pudo evitarlo, y tampoco lo culpaba por haberle dicho eso y haber logrado sembrar en él ese apego y responsabilidad por lo último que le quedaba, no fue culpa de su padre, ni de Lázuli, ni siquiera él mismo tenía la culpa, uno no elige de quien enamorarse. Y había elegido a su hermana, y si ella era feliz con eso, entonces no había problema, con nada, ni nadie, y no habría poder en la tierra que hiciera que se separaran. Habían nacido juntos, crecido juntos, vivido juntos, y lo estarían por el resto de sus vidas… hasta la muerte. _

_[…]_

_Ese día hacia más calor de lo habitual, y se habían quedado en un motel en el camino a la capital del oeste, en un desierto de esos que Lapis adoraba, pero que a Lázuli no le parecían tan divertidos como a su hermano, no le veía el chiste a las cosas viejas y cuentos de vaqueros, pero el chico solía enloquecer con los duelos con armas y esa clase de tonterías. Llevaban ya cuatro meses desde que se habían cambiado los atuendos y las cosas habían marchado de maravilla, nadie los reconocía más, y Lapis incluso se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta el hombro, a la altura que ahora mantenía la rubia, haciendo que el parecido entre ellos aumentara más. _

_Habían conseguido un auto en aquel pueblo viejo, era un Impala negro y apenas funcionaba, pero al chico le había gustado demasiado. Lázuli no estaba muy cómoda de dormir en él, y había creído que la mejor idea era quedarse en un cuarto con su hermano. Pero se había equivocado rotundamente, y extrañó dormir en la parte trasera de un auto, ahora, en ese momento y con esa cercanía, todo era incomodidad. Ambos se habían quitado la mayoría de sus ropas por la temperatura ambiente, sin embargo la chica se había cubierto por la sábana un momento después, sin poder soportar la mirada del chico contra su cuerpo. _

_Por desgracia Lapis ya no aguantaba estar tan cerca de esa manera y sencillamente no hacer nada, tratando de todos los medios controlarse, apretando fuertemente los ojos y aferrándose a las sábanas, pero al calor y la imagen de la chica repitiéndose detrás de sus parpados no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un momento. La abrazó por la espalda sin poder aguantar más, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando su esencia y probando con sus labios el sabor de esa zona. La chica se sobresaltó, tratando de girarse, pero él se aferró a su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo hasta el punto en que no existía el espacio entre su cadera y el trasero de ella. Lázuli se asustó al sentir algo duro contra sus glúteos, y un escalofrío la recorrió, inundando su cuerpo de terror y asco, pero no podía negar que también había deseos y lujuria implícita. _

_-¡No! – Gritó, revolviéndose y jalándose para tratar de que la soltara, pero Lapis era mucho más fuerte, y no pudo ni separarse un poco, de hecho, al contrario, por sus movimientos solo lograba hacer un roce entre su trasero y el excitado miembro de él. –Por favor, te lo suplico… suéltame… ¡No quiero! – _

_El muchacho se movió, quedando arriba de ella, sosteniéndola de los brazos y pegándola con rudeza al colchón. –Tú… ¿No me quieres? – cuestionó, y la rubia negó un poco. _

_-No es eso, yo te quiero más que a nadie… pero no así…- Lapis no entendía, él también la quería más que a nadie, y la quería completamente. _

_-Pensé que te gustaba – soltó, con la voz temblorosa por la situación y las confesiones. –Porque tú me gustas, porque yo te quiero… así – no tuvo que explicar, ambos tenían más de veinte años, y los dos comprendían muy bien la situación en la que se habían estado metiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_-Si me gustas, y tal vez… tal vez si te quiero así… pero no es posible, esto está mal… - las manos de él se aferraron más a ella, tratando de no ser débil y de no sufrir. –No es lo que hubiera querido mamá… ni mucho menos papá…- Lapis bajó la cabeza ante la mención, sintiendo la culpa otra vez, ese muro que se abría entre ellos, ese maldito lazo que odiaba al mismo tiempo que lo amaba, porque era el que los mantenía unidos, y separados. _

_-Yo… lo siento… pero no puedo evitarlo… -la volvió a mirar, a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. –Te amo… de todas las maneras posibles y existentes… - la soltó, inclinándose un poco. –Y pasé lo que pase… eso no cambiara nunca – Lázuli asintió sin más remedio._

_-Entiendo, pero te juro que un día te enamorarás de alguien más… amarás a alguien más, mucho más que a mi…- le aseguró, recibiendo una negativa. –Encontrarás el amor… el amor verdadero…- El chico deseó poder creer en eso, pero en su corazón no había lugar para alguien más, jamás lo habría._

_Lapis se bajó de ella, recostándose de su lado y cubriéndose el cuerpo con su propia sábana, dispuesto a dejar ese tema y tratar de no pensar en ello para no llorar. Cerró los ojos, pero más tardó en cerraros que cuando tuvo que abrirlos nuevamente. Lázuli comenzó a toser, una tos asfixiante, de hecho, no recordaba haberla oído toser así, se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y la chica estaba sentada, cubriéndose la boca con la sábana. –Estoy bien…- le dijo en cuanto lo vio alterado, se había estado sintiendo mal los últimos días, e intuyó que eso era un resfriado pasajero, por lo que no le había comentado nada al chico. Pero todo cambió cuando se despegó la tela blanca de la cara, pues en la marca de su boca una mancha de sangre aparecía, una completamente igual a la que dejaba su mamá y su papá antes de morir. Sus ojos se buscaron al mismo tiempo, con el terror implícito en ellos. Las cosas iban más mal de lo que creían. _

0000000000000000000

No había pensado de verdad que funcionaría, pero ahí estaban, tomados de la mano en el tejado de Kame-House observando el atardecer, sintiendo lo hermoso que era estar vivo, de estar respirando, de estar juntos. Era feliz, muy feliz, quizá el mundo le estaba devolviendo un poco de felicidad después de las toneladas de desgracias que le había llevado, y estaba a gusto con ello. Krillin se resumía fácilmente en una palabra: Encantador. Cuando se portó amable en la batalla contra Cell creyó que solo era un cobarde servicial y esclavo del mundo, pero se había dado cuenta que no, era amable con quien lo merecía, y por alguna razón era amable con ella, porque él creía que se lo merecía, y a ella misma le gustaba pensar que también lo hacía.

Así que había sido fácil caer, porque cuando estaba al lado de su felicidad y su sonrisa era inevitable no sentirse segura, y cuando sentía que daría de nuevo contra el suelo, la mano de Krillin la sostenía. No sabía con exactitud que crédito darle, ¿Luz? ¿Fuego? ¿Aire? ¿Qué era para su oscura, fía y asfixiante vida? No podía poner una escala, no entraba en ella, la había superado ya hacía más de un mes, era especial, lo quería, y alejarse de él daba miedo incluso pensarlo. Le gustaba estar ahí, y cuando lo expresó, el chico lo dijo de la manera más natural que podía hacerlo. Que viviera con él. Que ya no tuviera que irse más.

Pero había un problema, y el problema se titulaba "Diecisiete". Cuando se hicieron novios Krillin y ella, trató de decírselo a su hermano, pero él sólo le gritó, le exigió saber dónde estaba y con quien todo ese rato que se marchaba dejándolo solo. Así que no tuvo el valor para decírselo, y había atinado a huir de nuevo. Y había estado bien por ese tiempo, incluso trataba de ya no pelear con él para que estuviera tranquilo, ignoraba incluso sus bromas, pero él parecía estar más irritado cada día. Y sinceramente ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarlo solo… ¿Verdad? – preguntó, y el calvito asintió, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su boca.

-Está bien, Kame-House no es un lugar muy grande, pero cabemos muchos, en serio… además, cuando te lo dije… ya había pensado en eso, y al Maestro Roshi tampoco le importa, pueden venirse los dos…- No podía creer la bondad y sinceridad del chico, y eso sólo agrando la expectativa que tenía de él. –Pero… ¿Crees que quiera? – la sonrisa de Dieciocho se borró, mirándolo con los labios apretados.

-No lo sé, es impredecible… y últimamente ha estado muy enojado todo el tiempo – Krillin suspiró, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas de manera pensativa.

-Espero que si quiera…- volvió a decir completamente convencido, y ella lo interrogó con la mirada. –Él es tu hermano, y sé que lo quieres mucho… y estar con él te hace feliz, me dolería que tuvieras que dejarlo… por mí - ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la bondad de ese hombre?

-¿Por ti? – reflexionó, recordando su vida pasada y analizando espiritualmente sus sentimientos. –Por ti… lo haría, haría lo que sea…- respondió, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Quería a Diecisiete, lo amaba, pero como hermanos, como siempre debió haber sido, y había llegado el momento decisivo. Le preguntaría, y si él se iba con ella sería la más feliz sobre la tierra, pero si no lo hacía, entonces se esforzaría por serlo incluso en su ausencia.

000000000000000

_-¿Qué quieres, muchacho? – preguntó el viejo doctor, sentando en una silla frente a una máquina. _

_-Viejo, ¿Tú eres el Dr. Gero? – al mencionado le ofendió la falta de respeto del muchacho, pero se controló en lo absoluto. _

_-Sí, ¿Qué quieres? – reiteró de mala manera, y lamentó el hecho de estar usando las instalaciones del viejo hospital en un pueblo. _

_-Escuché que curaste a un tipo de algo mortal, ¿Es verdad? – Los ojos del Dr. Gero se movieron dudosos, y mostró una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. _

_-Sí… es verdad…- respondió intuyendo por donde iba la cosa. -¿Acaso estás enfermo de algo? – preguntó, y Lapis negó un poco, avanzando hasta el viejo con valor y hasta arrogancia. _

_-Yo no, pero necesito que cures a alguien, viejo… - el Dr. Gero frunció, analizando al muchacho detalladamente. _

_-¿A alguien? ¿Tus papás? – preguntó tanteando el asunto, pero para su suerte el chico volvió a negar. _

_-Es mi hermana, no sé qué tiene… ¡Pero te pagaré mucho, todo lo que quieras si la curas! – El Dr. No hubiera usado la palabra "curar", pues al hombre que había salvado de morir no era otro más que su actual Androide No. 19, y la gente había comenzado a lanzar rumores sobre él, sobre que era un excelente doctor sanador. –La he llevado a todos lados, me dicen que no tiene cura… que ya no… - el Dr. Gero asintió, formando un veloz plan en su mente. _

_-Bien, lo haré… tráemela aquí mañana mismo…- le dijo, y Lapis no imaginó que fuera tan fácil, así que asintió y sonrió, marchándose sin pensarlo más tiempo. _

_[…]_

_Cuando llegaron ahí el Dr. Gero ya los estaba esperando, y se sonrió al descubrir que la chica era tan joven como él. Lapis la recostó en una camilla bajándola desde sus brazos, y después de examinarla se dio cuenta de que era completamente estable para sus planes, que seguramente resistiría la transformación a su nuevo modelo de androide. Lo había intentado en un sujeto ya, pero era demasiado grande, seguro esa chica le serviría de maravilla. _

_-¿Cómo la ve? – preguntó el impaciente muchacho, y el Dr. Gero asintió._

_-Puedo salvarla, pero debo llevármela a mi laboratorio…- Lapis asintió acuerdo, pero el tipo siguió hablando. –Está muy lejos de aquí, y sólo me la llevaré a ella, no puedes ir con nosotros…- el chico se aterró con la idea, y de inmediato se fue contra el viejo, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la bata. _

_-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡Iré con ella a todos lados, no me importa que opines! – Al Dr. Gero le importó poco como lo tenía sujeto, y se sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-Bien, si así lo quieres… - Lapis no lo vio venir, y por detrás No. 19 lo sujetó, cortándole el aire hasta que quedó inconsciente, y Lázuli, sin fuerzas siquiera para hablar, se limitó a mirar la terrorífica escena. _

0000000000000

Se lo esperaba, pero aun así era bastante doloroso, le había dicho cosas horribles, los dos se habían dicho cosas horribles, pero ella le había dicho que se iba a quedar solo, que nadie jamás iba a quererlo, y se lo había dicho únicamente por que una parte egoísta y vanidosa de ella quería que así fuera, que nadie jamás lo amara como ella y que eventualmente él volviera a su lado en cualquier momento. Pero había dolido demasiado, y sabía que Diecisiete no había llorado por que según él los hombres no lloraban, y ahora, sentada en el borde de un acantilado, llorando como hacía años y años no lo hacía, se daba cuenta que había sido muy dura.

Diecisiete no recordaba nada del pasado, y seguramente la quería y amaba con esa fuerza por ninguna razón en aparente, y la idea de separarse y ser feliz cada uno por su lado no le iba nada bien al chico, y ella quería con todas sus fuerzas que él fuera feliz de verdad. Era triste, pero tenía que aceptarlo, porque lo había superado ya, había decidido cerrar esa oscura parte de su vida y comenzar de nuevo con un prometedor amanecer, había elegido terminar ese capítulo, que aunque había sido hermoso en su momento, era parte del pasado. Estiró las piernas, dejando ir un suspiro mientras observaba las primeras estrellas aparecer en el firmamento, e incluso se dio cuenta que recordar ya no le dolía tanto como hacía unos meses. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo como latía en su interior.

000000000000000000

_Parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose completamente extraño, frío, pesado, y con un poco de sueño. Trató de moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba metido en una caja, y por un momento pensó que era su propio ataúd, pero desechó esa idea cuando dedujo que los ataúdes no tienen un cristal al frente y no se guardan a mitad de lo que parecía un laboratorio. La placa comenzó a moverse, acompañada por un siseo y por una nube de humo. La luz no lo cegó sin embargo, y cuando estuvo fuera se dio cuenta de que definitivamente su visión era muy diferente. _

_A su lado escuchó el mismo ruido que cuando se abrió su capsula, y se asomó con pesadez para mirar, encontrándose con su hermana, que al igual que él reposaba en una cápsula extraña. Sonrió al mirarla, balanceándose un poco para ir por ella, y cuando la chica lo vio tuvo una reacción similar, una que junto con la de él se borró al mirarse a los ojos. -¿Qué te hicieron? – preguntó, mirando esos nuevos ojos color azul pálido, tanto que incluso parecía un gris claro, tan claro que daba miedo y se confundía con el fondo blanco. Era raro, y se sintió extraño, pues los ojos enromes y azules de Lázuli era algo que amaba mucho –Tus ojos…- murmuró, tomándola del rostro y analizando más de cerca. _

_-Tus ojos… ya no son como antes…- agregó ella también, y él imaginó que debía tenerlos como ella. Lapis parpadeó, y sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar, centrándose en su hermana, para que después, sobre estos apareciera un letrero que decía "Número 18" _

_-¿Qué… qué pasa? – ni uno de los dos había sido consciente de que el Dr. Gero les estaba observando a unos metros. _

_-Vaya, veo que funcionan bien…- el chico se giró a ella, mostrando sus dientes en modo furioso. _

_-¡¿Qué demonios nos hiciste?! – gritó, y el viejo continuó pasivo._

_-Querías que la salvara… así que lo hice, ahora es un androide… igual que tu…- el moreno le reclamó con la mirada aquello, y el tipo ensanchó su sonrisa. –Vamos, no me mires así, dijiste que irías con ella a donde fuera, así que te convertí también en uno de mis androides…- Sonaba a una mala broma, a una pesadilla, y era completamente escalofriante. _

_-¡Pero no queríamos esto! – le recriminó, mientras Lázuli temblaba asustada detrás de él. _

_-¿Entonces querías que muriera? – preguntó, y el chico la miró de reojo. _

_-No, claro que no…- se giró un poco más a su hermana, quien estaba en pánico. _

_-Entonces no se quejen, ahora son parte de mi proyecto, así que debemos realizar unas pruebas para verificar su…- _

_-¡Espera un momento! ¡Una cosa es que no quería que muriera y otra muy diferente que quiera mandarnos! ¡Jamás le obedeceremos! – el Dr. Gero colocó un rostro enojado ante la rebeldía de su creación. _

_-¡No puedes negarte! ¡Soy tu creador, por lo tanto debes respetarme y obedecerme! – Lapis se sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, respaldado por Lázuli, quien salía del impacto y entraba en la ira misma. _

_-¿Quieres probarme, viejo? – Lapis se movió rápidamente y le lanzó una patada, la cual Gero apenas esquivó, pero lo sorprendente para los muchachos es que su ataque destruyó una parte del laboratorio. _

_-¿Impresionante, no? Ahora son seres invencibles, tienen infinidad de poder…- Lapis y Lázuli pudieron sentirlo, pero eso sólo los enojó más, ahora también eran unos monstruos. _

_Lapis se lanzó con más ataques, pero el viejo era hábil, y cuando no se lo esperaban, sacó un control, presionando un botón en donde ambos quedaron estáticos. –Vaya que son molestos… mira que enojarse por haberles quitado sus insignificantes vidas…- se burló, avanzando al lado de ellos sin que pudieran hacer nada. –Sólo me queda una opción, tendré que borrarles las memorias…- por dentro los gemelos entraron otra vez en pánico y enojo. –Así no les quedará otra opción más que obedecer a su amo…- frunció su bigote en una mueca. –A menos que estén dispuestos a pedir perdón ahora…- los reactivó solo para jugar con ellos, y los dos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. _

_-No importa lo que este viejo diga o haga… te prometo que te liberaré… - le dijo, acercándose a ella. –Aunque me borré la memoria jamás te olvidaré… porque te quiero solo a ti…- el Dr. Gero se intrigó de lo que estaban diciendo, esperando por una disculpa y redención que todos sabían, no llegaría. –Y por ti… haría lo que sea…- se volteó al hombre viejo, colocándose las manos en las caderas. –Haz lo que quieras… pero jamás te pediremos perdón ni te daremos las gracias, viejo loco…- Ellos no tenían conciencia de la energía y los ataques con ella, pero seguramente lo tenían programado ya en alguna parte. Levantó su mano, cargando, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Gero los colgeló de nuevo, suspirando con fastidio ante su fallo. _

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó No. 19 entrando al cuarto, habiéndolo escuchado todo. _

_-Borrarle la memoria a ese par… en especial a ese mocoso insolente, que no quede ni huella de nada – Dio la orden, tecleando con fastidio los resultados en su computadora. _

0000000000000

-Sólo a mi…- repitió aquellas palabras, presionando su puño sobre su pecho.

* * *

NF. En una publicación del 2 de mayo del 2014 en la revista Saikyo Jump y Dragon Ball Full Color (saga de Cell) Akira Toriyama reveló los nombres humanos de 17 y 18, que es "Lapis" y "Lázuli" que juntos forman la palabra "Lapislázuli" que es el nombre de una piedra preciosa. No me los inventé yo. La edad oficial en donde Gero secuestra a Lapis y Lázuli es a los 24 años, y a los 26 los despierta para pelear contra Vegeta y los demás.

Gracias a Megumi007, iitzel, Diosa de la muerte, Lafamy y Zerodark por sus comentarios, después de volverle loca un día se los agradezco infinitamente. Nos vemos la siguiente semana, con noticias de que nos vamos recio porque ya me faltan como cinco capítulos para acabar. Ojala les guste, besos a todos!


	9. Mi número favorito

**Mi número favorito. **

-No me contesta otra vez…- dijo, apretando el aparato en su mano, pero sin mucha fuerza para no romperlo.

-Era obvio, no esperes a que lo haga…- le respondió el otro, y Trunks se volteó hacia Goten furiosamente, quien yacía acostado sobre su cama.

-¿Y por qué no? Es mi novia…- Goten soltó un suspiro cansado al oír aquello, incorporándose un poco para mirar fijamente a su amigo.

-Trunks, Marron no es tu novia desde hace mucho…- el mencionado frunció, marcando de nuevo y girándose a la ventana.

-¿Qué? Apagó el móvil…- despegó el aparato de su oreja, frotándose la frente con una de sus manos y recargando su brazo en la pared para recargarse. -¿Cómo se atreve? – murmuró, pero el moreno le escuchó perfectamente.

-Ella misma te lo dijo, para Marron las cosas ya terminaron… vamos, amigo… dejemos esto en paz, ¿Sí? – se sentó en la orilla del colchón, clavando su mirada en la espalda de Trunks, quien no dejaba de ver por el cristal.

-No, dije que si Dieciocho no correspondía me quedaría con ella, y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer…- Goten rodeó los ojos, sin más cosas para decir, no era como si pudiera obligarlo después de todo.

-Bien, de acuerdo… pero prométeme que no harás locuras… - Trunks le ignoró, tecleando aún más en su teléfono. –Tengo que irme, así que te dejo…- Goten se acercó a la ventana, para salir por ella como le gustaba hacer.

-Espera Goten, tengo que pedirte un favor…- el muchacho de cabello negro se frenó parado en la orilla de la ventana, llevando sus ojos a su amigo, pero este seguía mirando la pantalla del aparato.

-¿Un favor? No Trunks, no pienso llevar a Bra a las clases de danza otra vez, ya sabes que las chicas me ponen nervioso y…- El Brief negó, sonriendo un poco ante las palabras de su amigo y mirándolo fijamente.

-No es eso, tonto, quiero pedirte… que hables con ella – Goten hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada y girando su cabeza al frente, mirando el patio de la Corporación, lugar donde Trunks se había quedado desde hacía unos días.

-¿Hablar con ella? ¿Con Marron? – preguntó lo obvio, y Trunks asintió naturalmente.

-Sí, tú y ella siempre fueron muy amigos, se entienden bastante… creo que si hablas con ella… podrías convencerla…- Goten mordió su labio inferior, tratando de no demostrar su rostro inconforme, esa negación por puro egoísmo propio que deseaba salir.

-¿Convencerla? ¿De qué? – soltó casi en automático, logrando que el otro chico soltara un siseo cansado, cruzando sus brazos y arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

-Goten, ¿has estado escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Convencerla de volver conmigo! – el menor asintió varias veces, forzándose a sonreír y a adulzar su expresión fastidiada.

-Sí, claro, lo siento… hablaré con ella…- Trunks finalmente arrojó el móvil a su cama, avanzando hasta estar más cerca de su amigo. –Pero… ¿No sería mejor si vas a verla? – trató una vez más de evadir la situación, pero sabía que a Trunks no se le podía decir que no, cuando le decía algo, siempre era todo menos una alternativa, siempre salían órdenes directas.

-¿Estás loco? Si voy a buscarla me va a hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada, no quiero tener que lidiar con ella, cuando la hayas convencido, iré y asunto arreglado – Goten asintió de acuerdo por más que no lo estuviera, alzando finalmente el vuelo sin despedirse.

Necesitaba pensar, había muchas cosas en que pensar, la cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a más de un asunto, y estaba a punto de colapsar, simplemente necesitaba un descanso, uno urgente, antes de que se volviera completamente loco. Las cosas con Trunks parecían haber mejorado un poco, claro, si omitían la parte de su obsesión, pero ahora le había dejado ´encargado´ algo que simplemente no podía cumplir, y no por que no quisiera, sino porque sencillamente no quería. Las cosas con su mejor amigo siempre habían sido así, serle fiel y servicial, y estaba bien, uno siempre necesitaba del otro y se complementaban, lo hacía feliz.

Pero el favor que acababa de pedirle era un poco fuera de lo normal, fuera de lo estándar. Nunca se había metido demasiado en la relación, una de las razones era por no ser necesitado, y la otra era por decisión propia. Podían ser mejores amigos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sus propios sentimientos, y aunque había puesto siempre más arriba los de Trunks, no dejaba de ser, hasta cierto punto, doloroso. Y en ese momento le dolía, probablemente mucho más que antes, más que verlos felices y haciéndolo a un lado como si nada. Le dolía más que eso.

Quería a Trunks como a un hermano, lo quería demasiado, pero a Marron también la quería, y si bien, no era de la misma manera, al menos sí con la misma fuerza. Y ahora se veía forzado a estar en un conflicto interno, entre decidirse por el amor o por la amistad. Debía convencer al amor de toda su vida a volver con su mejor y único amigo, y sería muy egoísta si no lo hiciera, pero esa voz traicionera en sus pensamientos le gritaba que no le dijera nada, que no la convenciera, que aprovechara ese momento y tomara ventaja para su propio beneficio. Y no sonaba mal.

El problema era que Goten simplemente no era así, él no traicionaba a nadie, mucho menos a Trunks, y ahora que se lo había dicho directamente, menos. No había querido interferir de más aunque sabía que tenía el poder de hacerlo, desde el principio, pero deseaba verdaderamente que su amigo dejara el tema de Dieciocho y Marron de una vez, quería ayudarlo, pero ir y tratar de convencer a una buena chica de volver a una relación no recíproca, era todo, menos buena idea. Deseaba ver a Trunks recuperado, liberado de esa terrible actitud e incomprensión, y sabía que alejarse de esas mujeres le ayudaría, pero si Trunks no quería hacerlo, él no era quien para decirle lo contrario.

Angostó los ojos, concentrándose de nuevo en esa presencia que no había dejado de seguir en los últimos dos meses, desde la fiesta de Bra. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero también lo estaba por Marron. Era raro, seguía su presencia a todas horas del día, y ella no pasaba mucho el tiempo en Kame-House, ni en su trabajo, de hecho, ya ni siquiera se acercaba a las oficinas del centro de Satan City, siempre se la pasaba… ¿Vagando? No estaba seguro, iba y venía por todos lados, pero siempre sola, todos los días era lo mismo. Había querido ir a verla, hablar, estar un momento juntos, como amigos, como antes, deseaba abrazarla y estar a su lado, pero el miedo y esa sensación de traición lo invadían siempre que la idea la atravesaba la cabeza.

Sabía que para Marron no había ya nada con su amigo, pero para Trunks sí, y aunque sólo fuera una visita amistosa, si era a espaldas de su amigo, prefería no hacerlo. Se planteó también la posibilidad de ir a buscarla, de ir y seguirla para saber que era todo lo que hacía, para ver si estaba bien o había quedado deprimida y solitaria como siempre la sentía. Pero invadir su privacidad tampoco le gustaba. A veces tenía muchas desventajas ser tan bueno, ser tan sincero, lo hacía siempre pensar en todos antes que en él mismo.

Miró la casa en medio de la naturaleza, al lado de otro más grande, las dos únicas construcciones que se alzaban en esa zona de la montaña Paoz. Descendió, aterrizando en el patio de su antigua morada, dando solo unos breves pasos en dirección a la puerta antes de que esta se abriera. –Tío Goten, tardaste demasiado…- le dijo Pan sosteniendo la puerta, mirándolo con algo de reproche y alegría.

-Lo siento Pan, la charla con Trunks se alargó…- la menor gruñó discretamente, dándose la vuelta y entrando a la pequeña casa.

-El abuelo se volvió algo loco, mi abuela se enojó y le gritó, así que mi papá se lo llevó al bosque para distraerlo mientras terminan de preparar la cena…- informó, quitándole importancia al otro asunto. Goten asintió sin nada de interés, saludando a Chi-Chi y a Videl con un gesto de mano. -¿No vas a ir? – preguntó la morena, sentándose en un sillón de la sala.

-¿Ir? ¿Con mi papá? – cuestionó distraídamente, tomando asiento al lado de la niña. –No, no tengo ganas… estoy aquí sólo porque se lo prometí a mi mamá antes, pero no tengo ánimos de nada en realidad…- Pan se cruzó de brazos, mirando desafiante a Goten, pero este suspiró, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver su rostro molesto.

-Es ella otra vez… ¿Verdad? – Goten siguió sin moverse, apretando más los ojos. Pan lo pellizcó del brazo, hablando esta vez entre dientes. -Otra vez es Marron la que te tiene así, ¿No? – el chico bufó, sobándose la zona afectada y abriendo los ojos sin mirarla.

-No, no es ella… - murmuró, mirando vigilante a su madre, quien charlaba animosamente con su nuera.

-¿No es ella? ¿Entonces quién es o que fue lo que te pasó para deprimirte así? No pones esa cara de tonto por cualquier cosa, tío…- Pan insistió, cruzándose de brazos en ese modo tan exigente y con habilidades de adivinación, parecía que había heredado todos los males de Chi-Chi y Videl juntas.

-Bien es ella otra vez, ¿Contenta? – soltó, esperando que se quedara calmada y conforme con eso, pero claro, si lo hacía entonces no sería su sobrina.

-No, ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Creí que ya no la habías visto…- el chico asintió una vez, girándose a Pan y mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy chismosa? – Pan lo golpeó en el hombro y él rió divertido, colocándose serio un momento después. –Tienes razón, no la he visto… ese es el problema… estoy algo preocupado por ella – fue el turno de Pan para sisear, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y mirando amenazadoramente al hombre.

-Siempre te preocupas por ella, pero ella jamás lo hace por ti, ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? Si no la has visto y no te ha buscado, bien, ella se lo pierde…- Goten sonrió ante el apoyo extraño de su sobrina, pero siempre le venía bien oír a alguien dándole la razón. –No tienes por qué hacerlo, tío, ya son muy grandes los dos, ella sabe lo que hace, deja de pensar en ella de una vez, de preocuparte, de ayudarla, de buscarla, olvídala… por favor…- soltó en un tono más suave, logrando que él bajara la cabeza tristemente.

-No puedo, sabes que es mi amiga, que me gusta… que la quiero…- Pan frunció la frente, buscando la mirada del otro.

-¡Pero ella a ti, no! – interrumpió en un gritó, y Goten alzó la vista para verificar que su mamá no hubiese escuchado, pero seguía entretenida en una charla de mujeres.

-No necesitas decírmelo, ya lo sé…- murmuró con los dientes apretados, reprendiendo a la chica con la mirada. –Yo no iba a buscarla…- Pan gruñó, reprimiendo un grito, suspirando para volver a hablar bajo.

-¿Ibas? ¿Significa que lo vas a hacer? – Goten odiaba lo perspicaz que era Pan, lo odiaba en serio, siempre lo atrapaba y lo hacía decirle y contarle cosas que posiblemente no tenía que decir.

-Tengo que hacerlo – marcó tajantemente, cruzando sus manos al frente y tratando de no vacilar ante su declaración.

-¿Tienes? – Goten trató de ignorarla y no responder a ello, no tenía por qué, pero nuevamente los ojos hipnóticos que había heredado de su propia madre lo hacían sentir obligado a dar explicaciones.

-Trunks me lo pidió, quiere que le ayude a convencerla para que vuelvan a estar juntos – Pan gritó un "¡¿Qué?!" de la impresión, levantándose de su lugar y mirando incrédula a su tío. –Shh, cállate, tonta…- la sentó jalándola de los brazos nuevamente, sonriéndole a las dos mamás una vez que voltearon atraídas por el grito, girándose de regreso a sus asuntos una vez que estuvieron quietos.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? – soltó gruñona, manteniendo una mirada tan fuerte que era imposible de evadir. -¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que sí? ¿Acaso no sabe de tus sentimientos? – Lo reprendió, y Goten se rascó la mejilla en acto nervioso e inocente, y Pan supo de inmediato que Trunks no tenía ni idea de los sentires de su amigo. –Tío, no puedes seguir así, tienes que decirle que la amas… no puede obligarte a hacer algo como eso, no puede y no debes, así que no vas a hacerlo – marcó como orden, de una manera en la que parecía más bien una mamá reprendiendo a su hijo y mandándolo a su habitación, que a una niña quince años más joven que lo aconsejaba en el amor.

-No es si quiero o no, Pan, Trunks es mi amigo, y Marron jamás me va a ver más que como un hermano como mucho, así que voy a ayudarlo – explicó con calma, con esa que siempre da confianza a todo mundo.

-¿Es que te gusta lastimarte? Si no quieres intervenir como hasta ahora, bien, pero tampoco intervengas en esto… dile a Trunks que sientes por Marron, que sea esta vez el turno de él para hacerse a un lado – Goten lo consideró un par de segundos, lo suficiente para imaginar una escena total y absolutamente fallida.

-No puedo, Trunks no se va a hacer a un lado, además, no gano nada, Marron no me ama ni me amará nunca – era en momentos como esos cuando todo el lado positivo de Goten se volteaba y parecía el sujeto más negativo en toda la galaxia, y lo peor de todo es que era contra él mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te ama? ¿Ya se lo has preguntado? – la respuesta era obvia, así que el chico calló. –Sabes que siempre he creído que es una tonta por no darse cuenta de que la quieres, y que siempre que la veo no tengo nada más que ganas de golpearla en su linda cara y de pasó quitarle la ceguera para que de una vez note quien vale más la pena… sabes que quiero con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo… - pausó para relajarse y bajarse el enojo que se generó sólo de pensar en eso. –Pero ¿sabes qué? Jamás nos detuvimos a pensar que era lo que sentía ella… tío, ¿Marron ama a Trunks? – Goten la miró unos momentos más antes de bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Bueno, ella… a ella siempre le gustó cuando éramos niños, se le notaba… pero, pero no sé qué pensar ahora…- Pan miró también a sus pies, meneándolos un poco mientras aclaraba sus ideas.

-¿Y si ya no lo quiere, tío? – el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior una vez más de manera nerviosa. -¿Y si te quiere a ti? – la cabeza de Goten se movió negativamente en automático.

-No, en la fiesta de Bra hubo más de una cosa rara… y siendo sincero, tampoco creo que o siga queriendo, al menos no como antes, pero definitivamente no me quiere a mi…- soltó su idea pensativamente, y Pan torció los labios ante la poca autoestima y esperanza.

-Tío, ¿Has pensando en lo que harás si ella te responde que no, si te dice que no ama a Trunks y que no quiere volver con él? – Goten se crispó con la simple mención y con imaginarse la desagradable situación, meneando su pie contra el piso nerviosamente.

-No, no puede decir eso, tiene que volver con Trunks – Pan no entendió a que se debía que su tío estuviera tan aferrado a esa idea, así que rodó los ojos harta de discutirle siempre lo mismo.

-¿Pero si no lo hace? Dime entonces, ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho hasta ahora? – El chico se hacía esa misma pregunta desde hacía meses, ¿Por qué Marron no había vuelto con Trunks? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado en la fiesta? ¿Por qué no había acudido a él para hablar de ello? Había algo extraño, estaba seguro de que faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas.

-No lo sé, no sé qué está pasando con Marron, pero por el bien de Trunks, espero no sea lo que estoy pensando… ellos dos deben estar juntos…- Pan se levantó, parándose justo frente a él.

-¿Y cómo porque "deben" estar juntos? – exigió saber, pero una voz autoritaria salvó a Goten inesperadamente.

-Porque sí, Pan, ahora deja de molestar a tu tío y ve a ayudarle a tu madre y a tu abuela…- Gohan habló, y los dos chicos quedaron algo impresionados, no lo habían visto venir.

-Pero…- protestó la chica, pero bastó con una señal del mayor para que obedeciera sin más.

-Goten, ¿Cómo has estado? – saludó el mayor de los dos con total casualidad, como si la escena anterior no hubiese ocurrido. Goten sonrió un poco, mientras su hermano se acercaba lo suficiente como para susurrar. –Dime, ¿Cómo esta Trunks? – preguntó lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, y el menor suspiró cansado, pero realmente estaba aliviado de poder hablar con alguien respecto al tema.

-Bien, la verdad es que ha mejorado bastante… de hecho se ve más alegre…- sonrió para sí mismo, a gusto con recordar a su amigo de esa manera.

-¿Bulma aplicó la droga? – preguntó lo que de sobra sabía, pero necesitaba una confirmación, no sólo para él, sino también para la propia científica.

-Sí, funcionó bien… le es más fácil controlarse, ya no tiembla ni esta de mal humor – resumió, y Gohan suspiró con tranquilidad. –Le ha servido bastante, no sé por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en dársela…- El mayor torció los labios pensativamente, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a su lado en el sillón.

-No estaba lista antes, de hecho, aun no lo está, pero es lo mejor que podemos administrarle… sigue siendo inestable… - Goten frunció ante eso, la verdad es que lo último que quería escuchar eran malas noticias. –Pero continuaremos trabajando en eso, Trunks estará bien… lo prometo…- colocó una mano en su hombro reconfortantemente, recibiendo un asentimiento. –Por cierto, fue inevitable no escucharlos hablar… ¿Tiene problemas con Marron? – Goten apretó los ojos, ¿Había alguna manera de dejar de habalr de eso?

-Sí, los tiene, muchos en realidad, quiere volver con ella… pero…- Gohan no necesitó más, apretó el hombro de Goten para que este lo mirara fijamente.

-Trunks no puede pasar por algo que lo descontrole o saque de quicio, tiene que estar calmado y lo más feliz que se pueda, incluso Bulma le dio un tiempo en Corporación para que se relajara… si quiere estar con ella, asegúrate de que así sea…- con esas palabras todas sus leves esperanzas se difuminaron en el aire. –Es por su bien…- Sí, la necesitaba, incluso más que él, mucho más que él.

[…]

-Oye… ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! – Diecisiete saltó en su sitio cuando Marron lo golpeó en al brazo, despertándolo abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó adormilado, tallándose los ojos y acomodándose de nuevo en la almohada.

-Vámonos, es tarde…- el androide asintió, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse nuevamente dormido. -¡Keita! – lo agitó violentamente, y el chico gruñó en disgusto, pero comenzó a moverse, saliendo de entre las sábanas y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? – cuestionó con el desagradable pensamiento de tener que interrumpir su deseado descanso.

-¿Estás loco? Se supone "estoy" en la oficina, ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué dejaron trabajo extra? – El chico la miró sonriendo, asintiendo entusiasmado ante la idea. –Claro que no, ya he mentido suficiente… - se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que él terminara de vestirse, pero lo hacía lentamente apropósito. –Por favor, apresúrate… ya es muy, muy tarde… - caminó nerviosa a la puerta del cuarto, para volver sobre sus pasos sin saber realmente que hacer para agilizar las cosas.

-Eres ya muy grande Marron, tus papás deberían dejarte vivir más… - se quejó el chico, acomodándose la camisa que acababa de recoger del suelo. Camino hasta ella, abrazándola un poco, mirándola directamente para transmitir algo de calma.

-Keita, ellos me dejarían vivir más… si les contamos esto…- el chico se tensó, forzándose a sonreír para no demostrar su desagrado.

-¿Y… si te robó como en el pasado? – se burló, avanzando hasta un mueble y tomando las llaves de su Impala de una charola.

-No… - murmuró, caminando preocupadamente tras él, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras. –Oye… yo… yo creo que es tiempo que les digamos de esto…- el androide comenzó a reír, llegando a la entrada e ignorando aquello. –Entre más tiempo pase, más se enojarán conmigo, y… creo que nos queremos lo suficiente para superar ese obstáculo…- Diecisiete soltó un suspiró, quitando el seguro de su auto y entrando en él, esperando a que la chica hiciera lo mismo.

-No lo sé… no soy bueno para hablar y convencer, no van a querer dejarte con un loco como yo…- se burló una vez más, y la rubia, ya dentro del Impala, apretó los labios y la frente en disgusto.

-¿Es que no quieres hacer esto formal de una vez? No me gusta esconderme, y definitivamente ya no quiero mentirles, me corrieron hace meses de estudios Sunrise, y ellos creen que voy día a día a esa oficina en donde no he puesto ni un pie… quiero contarles de esto… - lo último lo dijo en tono dulce, y a él le desagradaba bastante eso, pues era débil ante los pedidos de la chica, pero de verdad que ir y conocer a los padres de Marron de los cuales habían hablado muy poco y sabía lo básico no le gustaba nada, no quería hacerlo, era bueno con las chicas, con unos suegros no podía lidiar, era un bandido, un ladrón, ir y ser un buen hombre para su buena chica no le agradaba, la resultaba simplemente aterrador.

-Hemos estado juntos este tiempo, pasas la mayoría del día en mi casa… porque no sólo te vienes a vivir conmigo y ya… - su tono despreocupado la irritó, y se cruzó de brazos imponente.

-¡No! ¡Quiero componer todo esto! No puedo creer que lo digas así, ¡Te tomas las cosas de manera bastante infantil, ¿Sabías?! – el chico frenó en seco, sacando a Marron de su concentración y logrando sacarle un ligero grito.

Diecisiete la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no en un modo molesto, si no en de una manera confusa, mirando atentamente su rostro, como si de repente sintiera esa misma sensación y esa misma escena antes. La rubia lo miró, primero con gesto molesto por el repentino acto, pero luego su mirada se suavizó cuando notó algo extraño en el rostro del chico, como si acabara de recibir una sorprendente o impactante noticia. El androide parpadeó varias veces, fijo en esos ojos que le transmitían una sensación extraña, como si imágenes borrosas y confusas se atravesaran en su mente hasta el punto de provocarle un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Sí… lo sabía…- admitió, apretando sus manos sobre el volante un momento antes de aflojar una y levantarla en dirección a la chica. –Lo siento… hablaremos con ellos después, ¿Ok? – tocó su mejilla, pasando su cabello rubio y brillante detrás de su oreja izquierda, sintiéndose aún más confundido con ese acto, como si una especie de Dejá Vu estuviese presentándose en ese momento, sólo que tenía la sensación de conocer a la chica que su memoria se forzaba en cubrir.

Marron se sintió extraña ante eso, así que se giró al frente, al igual que él, quien comenzó a conducir nuevamente. Se miró a través del espejo lateral del auto, mirando su cabello largo acomodado en su oreja, le recordaba a la manera en la que su mamá siempre lo llevaba, sólo que mucho más corto, serían idénticas si no fuera por eso y por sus ojos. Se reclinó en el respaldo, soltando un suspiro y tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y suavizar la incomodidad que se había generado. Ellos no peleaban, al menos nunca en serio, y esta vez definitivamente no había sido algo grande, había tocado un tema especial, algo doloroso para él.

Lo miró de reojo, y este aun parecía pensativo, perdido en algo que ella desconocía en lo absoluto. Se sintió mal e intrigada al mismo tiempo, y a su vez, algo dudosa respecto al tema de sus padres. Estaba segura de ellos, de él, de ella misma, y había llegado a la conclusión, después de haberlo pensado ya muchas veces, que ´Keita´ podría con la idea de su familia, que aceptaría el hecho de que volaban, eran increíblemente fuertes y de que su madre era un androide, estaba segura, pero no se lo había planteado abiertamente. Necesitaba idear una manera d decírselo suavemente, que estuviese enterado antes de que se diera cuenta por él mismo.

Pero era cobarde, y siempre que estaba a punto de decirle que vivía en medio de un montón de fenómenos, se arrepentía, no dejaba de sentir miedo de sí misma con la idea de lo que pudiera pensar él. De que se alejara. Tenía que hablar con él, con ambos, sus padres debían saberlo. Miró por la ventana, era en esos momentos cuando necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien compartirle eso y pedirle un consejo, alguien que la comprendiera sin juzgar. Necesitaba a Goten. Pero en el punto en donde estaba se escuchaba tan lejos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían llegado al muelle, y el chico apagó el auto y quitó el seguro, esperando a que la chica bajara primero. Marron caminó a la orilla, mirando el mar que lucía oscuro a esa hora, deteniéndose para observar el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad, distorsionándose con las ondas de la suave marea. –Con lo de tus padres…- comenzó él, recargándose en el cofre del auto, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. –Lo haré, los conoceré… tienes razón…- Marron se giró extrañada para confirmar si realmente era él quien había dicho eso, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había descubierto que de obediente y sumiso no tenía nada, y que la necedad y sus caprichos era su fuerte.

-Sí… claro, debemos hablarlo… les diré un poco a ellos para que se den una idea… - Diecisiete seguía algo perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, y una pesadez se ejercía en él.

-Estará bien… lo antes posible…- la chica no comprendió el cambio tan repentino, tratando de buscar sus ojos, los cuales mantenía agachados.

-¿Estás seguro? – Diecisiete asintió, levantando la cabeza para confirmarle, pero el sonido del móvil de Marron los interrumpió, y la chica lo sacó velozmente de su bolso, leyendo apresuradamente el mensaje. –Es mi papá… tengo que irme…- se acercó un poco a él, dándose un beso rápido en los labios.

La rubia sacó su nave de una cápsula en la orilla del muelle, subiendo a él y arrancándolo a gran velocidad. El androide se quedó allí como muchas otras veces, mirándola alejarse y perderse entre la inmensidad del mar, y si no pudiera seguir sintiendo su energía, seguro estaría muy preocupado de verla atravesar en la oscuridad misma. Cerró los ojos para centrarse mejor, tratando de averiguar el lugar exacto donde vivía ella, a ese sitio donde diario iba. Se odiaba a si mismo por esos pensamientos, pero en más de una ocasión estaba más que seguro que su casi insignificante energía llegaba hasta donde yacía la del pelón de Krillin, muy, muy a lo lejos en medio del mar. Pero quería creer que se equivocaba en los cálculos, que seguramente Marron vivía por allí cerca, que no era una maldita isla el lugar al cual llegaba, que estaba lejos, que no lo conocía. Después de todo no había practicado mucho esa habilidad, y los puntos de energía más relevantes del planeta a veces se le perdían con facilidad, seguramente Krillin vivía mucho más lejos que ella.

Era momento de irse, de partir en su auto y volver a su casa, pero estaba aún pensativo y perturbado, preguntándose qué haría ahora. Hablar con los papás de Marron no era nada imaginable ni bonito, pero cuando le había llamado infantil, un escalofrío lo había recorrido, azotándolo por dentro, y el Dejá Vu se repetía una vez más, no sólo en ese largo y brillante cabello color oro, ni en esos ojos azules cargados de muchos sentimientos, eran sus palabras lo que realmente lo habían desconcertado. Lo había llamado infantil, y era ahí cuando Diecisiete se metía en una batalla interna, una en la que se negaba y seguía siendo igual de infantil que siempre, necio y testarudo, en donde le habría replicado a Marron y se habría negado a ver a esas personas sólo por capricho.

Pero tenía un recuerdo similar, por no decir completamente idéntico, la imagen de una mujer que quería con toda su alma alejándose de su lado por ser "infantil" por no tomarse nada serio y andar despreocupadamente por la vida. Esas eran las razones por las cuales Dieciocho lo había abandonado varios años atrás, por las que se había quedado sólo y sin motivos para seguir, ni para nada, y definitivamente lo último que quería era repetir la historia. No con ella. No podía cambiarse, lo sabía, jamás dejaría de ser infantil y jamás dejaría de robar y hacer prácticamente lo que se le viniera en gana, pero tampoco, más que a nada, dejaría que ella se apartara de su lado por algo tan absurdo como eso. Si tenía que convencer a un par de adultos (Que posiblemente tuvieran su edad) de que él era una buena opción para su amada hija y debían confiársela, entonces lo haría.

Subió a su auto sin más ánimos de seguir allí, con la idea misteriosa de su hogar, el asunto de sus padres y sus asfixiantes memorias con su hermana, terminaría por volverse loco. Tenía que dormir un buen rato, y tratar de pensarse las cosas con más seriedad, de verdad no quería perderla, y cada día estaba más convencido de que ella era esencial, y que la situación iba a extenderse. Pero también estaba más que seguro de que algo de todo eso no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

[…]

-¡Goten! ¡Qué gusto! – Marron lo abrazó del cuello, apretándolo y sonriendo bastante emocionada con tenerlo ahí. El chico apenas correspondió al abrazo, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

-Marron, me sorprendió que me llamaras…- le dijo, tomándola de los hombros para separarla de él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole lo más sinceramente posible. Goten estaba muy alegrado por eso, la chica le había enviado un mensaje justo un día después de que Trunks le pidiera aquel favor, y había aceptado de inmediato para ese mismo fin de semana.

-Sí, es que… hay muchas cosas… muchas cosas que me pasan, y… necesitaba un amigo, ¿sabes? – lo tomó de la mano, apretándosela en un tono cariñoso. Obviamente ese acto lo puso tenso y triste, cuando deseaba poder brindarle su ayuda fiel y condicional como siempre, pero ahora estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, parado frente a su amiga con fines de acción propia.

¿Muchas cosas? ¿Tienen que ver con Trunks? – sacó el nombre a colación, mirando el rostro de disgusto de la rubia.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto? – le pidió, y él asintió sin más remedio, mirando sonriente a Dieciocho y a Krillin, quienes miraban discretamente en su dirección desde la cocina.

Entró después que Marron a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y mirando a su amiga, quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Goten dudó solo un momento antes de acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado, incluso su cercanía le lastimaba y lo ponía nervioso, había muchas cosas que simplemente ya no podía aguantar, estar a su lado sin llegar a algo romántico o amoroso era una de ellas. Tragó saliva, sin saber si debía dejarla hablar primero, o tenía que ir directo al grano, pero Marron le ganó la palabra antes de que él siguiera dándole vueltas.

-He estado pensando mucho las cosas… yo ya terminé con Trunks… lo sabes ¿no? – Goten asintió, esperando de verdad que ella cediera sola a reconciliarse, pero sus deseos estaba lejos de la realidad. –Pues, surgieron cosas… y… yo quiero que él me deje en paz finalmente…- el chico gruñó casi imperceptiblemente, bajando la mirada sin saber que opinar. –Me ha estado llamando sin control, m ha enviado mensajes… y todos son cortantes y hasta ofensivos…- suspiró, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo y buscando cada uno de los mensajes.

-No hace falta que me los muestres, sé muy bien lo que dicen…- le informó, y la rubia soló una risita, como si su acto hubiese sido realmente tonto.

-Sí, algo así me imaginé… - lo guardó de vuelta, tomando a Goten del brazo y recargándose un poco en él. –Goten… ¿sabes lo que tiene Trunks? – la miró a los ojos por un momento, encontrando genuina preocupación.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – evadió la respuesta, pues su trastorno mental era algo que muy pocos sabían y que muy pocos debían conocer.

-No lo sé… tal vez estoy loca, pero lo he visto extraño… no es algo reciente, incluso antes de que termináramos él actuaba muy extraño, era suave conmigo unos días, pero otros me trataba muy mal… no sé qué pase con él… era tan bueno y tan perfecto, y ahora parece un loco – Goten se crispó ante la palabra, levantándose e incluso zafándose del agarre de ella.

-¡Trunks no está loco! – exclamó tensó, pero se reprochó a él mismo cuando miró la expresión confusa y asustada de la mujer. –Lo siento, yo…- Era justo ahí cuando deseaba poder golpearse por dentro.

-Tranquilo, entiendo… Trunks y tú siempre han sido buenos amigos… - Goten regresó a su lugar con la mirada de nuevo clavada en el suelo, y Marron se tomó unos momentos para volver a hablar. –lo que quiero decir es que me da algo de miedo… no quiero lastimarlo ¿sabes? Pero él se está aferrando a algo imposible…- las cosas iban empeorando para él, y quiso desaparecer y quitarse todo ese asunto de encima de una vez.

-¿Imposible? ¿Tú… ya no lo quieres? – preguntó vacilante, aferrándose a la orilla del colchón con nerviosismo recuperado y aumentado.

-La verdad es que tal vez nunca lo hice, al menos no de esa forma, siempre lo admiré, y admito que es muy, muy guapo, pero lo estimaba como mi amigo, como un hermano… como a ti…- Al parecer Marron disfrutaba lastimando sus sentimientos y remarcando una y otra vez que no lo quería más que como un amigo, pero Goten estaba ya muy acostumbrado a eso.

-Ya veo… creo… creo que deberías decírselo directamente – soltó, tratando de formar las palabras adecuadas para orillarla a una reconciliación. –Me sorprende que digas eso, realmente creí que lo querías, que estabas enamorada de él… que lo amabas, así como él te ama a ti…- era tan terrible mentir, más de esa forma, y mucho más a ella, pero todo era por el bien de su amigo.

-¿Qué él me ama? ¡No digas eso, Goten! Si Trunks me amara jamás me habría hecho algo como eso… - Eso era un enrome punto a su favor, y el chico calló unos momentos mientras pensaba en que más decir.

-Eso fue un desliz…- comenzó elaborando una absurda y burda justificación, pero Marron le tomó la mano para silenciarlo, apretando las facciones mientras lo miraba.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? Goten, sabes bien lo que yo vi… sabes bien lo que pasó… ¿Acaso tratas de que yo lo vea como el bueno y como una víctima a pesar de eso? – preguntó, y el muchacho tuvo que evitar su mirada.

-No… no es eso… yo sólo creo que quizá deberías darle una oport…- cerró la boca él mismo, incapaz de terminar su frase. –Creo que deben hablar y aclarar las cosas – cambió, respirando hondamente para calmarse.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón… debo decirle las cosas de frente…- recapacitó ella, sonriendo un poco al recordar el punto principal de esa visita. –Pero antes necesito que hagas algo por mi…- Goten no estaba como para hacer más favores, pero igualmente asintió, servicial como siempre. –Tengo un ligero problema – rascó su mejilla en acto que había imitado de él mismo.

-¿Un problema? ¿Tiene que ver con que no has ido a trabajar por meses y que tus padres creen que sí? – El rostro de la rubia se desencajó parpadeando perpleja un par de veces.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Dijo entre reclamo y no, pero el chico no estaba para explicaciones innecesarias, tal vez Pan tenía razón y a Marron le faltaba un poco de intuición respecto a él.

-No importa, mejor dime, ¿Está todo bien? – la rubia asintió un poco aun tratando de pensar en por que lo sabía.

-Sí, bueno… más o menos… tengo que decirle algo a mis papás… pero creo que antes necesito estar más preparada… - continuó con su tema, comenzando con lo que había planeado con anticipación. –Hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que tengo que decir, y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo…- El moreno no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero ya le sonaba a mala idea.

-¿Algo que debo saber? ¿Qué es? – inquirió con pánico oculto tras una cálida sonrisa.

-No puedes saberlo aún, quiero que lo veas… - le sonrió de vuelta, sumida en su inocencia e ignorancia. -¿Estás libre mañana en la noche? – Goten asintió sin pensarlo un solo segundo. – ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en _HikariCof_ a las siete? ¿Te parece? Creo que es un lugar adecuado para que lo sepas…- No pudo dejar más intrigado al muchacho, intrigado y lleno de una especie de desesperación, estaba demasiado revuelto, hundido en eso hasta un punto en donde le impedía respirar. Y algo nuevo estaba por agregarse a su lista de desgracias.

[…]

-¿Y por qué va a ir él? – preguntó Pan, mirándolo desde su lugar, sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Porque con quien debe hablar es con él, no conmigo – le contestó acomodándose la corbata en el espejo.

-¿Y si no tiene que hablar contigo, para que te arreglas tanto? – Su sobrina dijo de nuevo, y Goten soltó su corbata negra de mala manera, mirando a la chica a través del cristal frente a él.

-Por qué Marron espera verme a mí, si mando a Trunks sólo definitivamente no va a querer hablar con él y las cosas saldrán mal, así que voy a ir con él a tratar de convencerla… por eso me arreglo – le explicó acomodándose su peinado por enésima vez en ese rato.

-¿No será que quieres verte mejor y que se quede contigo? – se rió, pero lo dijo completamente en serio.

-Pan, por favor, déjame en paz pequeña…- se giró a ella, mostrando esos ojos suplicantes.

-No puedo, es que no te entiendo, va a decirte algo ´importante´… ¿Y tú llevas a su ex para que se reconcilien? ¿Qué vas a hacer si se te iba a declarar? Por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡Esto es una cita! – Goten era bueno, pero había veces en las que realmente deseaba perder el control y golpear gente, y su sobrina era la causa principal de todo eso.

-No es una cita, y si lo es, bien, porque la tendrá con Trunks…- dictaminó, tomando su cartera del tocador.

-Tío… no saldrá nada bueno de eso…- le aconsejó, pero el otro estaba decidido. –Creí que ya habías recapacitado, como hace meses hiciste lo de…- Goten la miró fieramente para silenciarla, lográndolo en su totalidad.

-Pan, perdí esa guerra hace mucho… sólo quiero que mi amigo sea feliz, y que Marron este con alguien de su nivel, alguien que la merezca… no me preocupes más de lo que ya estoy, ¿sí? – se acercó a ella, besándola en la frente y tomándola del hombro un momento después. –Te llevaré por un helado mañana ¿De acuerdo? – le despeinó el cabello, avanzando a la salida de su habitación.

-Ya no soy una niña, tío… - alcanzó a decir antes de que saliera del cuarto, quedándose sola y dejándose caer en la cama. –Ni ustedes tampoco… -

[…]

-¿Por qué rayos tenemos que ir allí? – cuestionó Trunks una vez más, mientras ambos caminaban a través de las calles de Satan City.

-Marron dijo que ahí sería…- le respondió, y el otro suspiró desganado, pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y avanzando despreocupadamente.

-Me pregunto por qué habrá elegido un lugar así para discutir este asunto – Goten asintió despacio, pensando en lo que diría Trunks si supiera la verdad del asunto. -¿Qué será eso que tiene que decir? – volvió a cuestionarse abiertamente, pero Goten no tenía cabeza para responder.

Sentía la presencia de Marron a lo lejos, había llegado ya al restaurante, no había muchas presencias y ni una estaba particularmente cerca de ella, así que suponía que estaba sola. –En realidad dijo que había algo que quería mostrarme…- murmuró, siendo audible para Trunks.

-¡Ja! Seguro es otra cosa estúpida de niñas…- se burló naturalmente, como si estuviera riéndose de la misma niña de diez años que había crecido en sus narices, entre sus brazos, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Ojalá así sea…- agregó, pero su amigo ya estaba distraído con el panorama del lugar como para tomarle importancia a comentario tan desanimado.

[…]

Doblaron en la esquina, y el androide estaba más que nervioso, iba a conocer a alguien, un "amigo" de Marron, uno de absoluta y total "confianza" que les ayudaría con el problema de sus padres. Por supuesto que él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de un humano cualquiera, pero no podía decirle que no, ella estaba demasiado entusiasmada de que ellos se conocieran, de seguro ya imaginaba que serían los mejores amigos de la vida y que se querrían al grado de ser como hermanos. Que patético.

De igual forma estaba ahí por más patético que fuera, y trataría amablemente al gusano que le presentaría la chica, y lo haría más por ella que por decisión propia, actuar ´infantilmente´ otra vez por algo tan bobo como eso definitivamente no le convenía en lo absoluto. Llegaron a la entrada de _HikariCof _deteniéndose en el recibidor donde un sujeto los atendió amablemente, preguntándoles cuantos serían y conduciéndolos por una parte del lugar hacía adentro. -¿Qué mesa prefieren, la diecisiete o la dieciocho? – preguntó después de un momento de revisión, señalando las mesas de ´tres´ disponibles, una con ventana y vista a la calle y la otra en el rincón bajó una lámpara. A ni uno de los dos le importó cual fuera cual, respondiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Diecisiete- -Dieciocho – sus voces sonando al unísono, confundiendo en absoluto al mesero.

-Nos quedamos con la diecisiete, gracias…- se apresuró a decir él, y el sujeto asintió, extendiendo una mano para que tomaran asiento.

Se sentaron justo en la mesa que daba a la ventana, mirando al frente del lugar y contemplando las calles que eran transitadas y lucían brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad propia de la hora. -¿Por qué elegiste esta? No me gusta que me vean desde afuera…- se quejó, y él sonrió divertido.

-No me gusta el rincón, me siento ´castigado´ - se burló, leyendo la carta con atención.

-Que gracioso…- soltó sarcástica, leyendo también su menú unos momentos. –Me gustaba más la otra sólo porque era la dieciocho… - murmuró, pero el androide la escuchó claramente.

-¿Por qué era la dieciocho? ¿Te gusta ese número? – bajó la carta, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Sí, es mi número favorito…- el chico comenzó a reír por esa extraña confesión, tomando de nuevo la carta y tratando de no tomarle importancia. -¿No te gusta ese número? Creo que es muy bonito…- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono dulce en la voz.

-En realidad detesto ese número… si hay un buen número en este mundo es el diecisiete, sólo de irlo sé que es sexy… y mucho más lindo que ese otro…- Marron gruñó disgustada, pues sólo podía pensar en su madre al oírlo.

-No creo, dieciocho es mejor que el diecisiete…- el androide bajó su carta una vez más, sintiendo una especie de reto, cuando debía estar tranquilo de que sólo estuviesen hablando de números.

-¿Y si te dijera que no? ¿Si te dijera que hay algo que podría hacer que cambies de opinión… que cambies de número favorito? – Marron se intrigó de inmediato, sonriéndole e inclinándose un poco al frente, tomándole la mano y dándole una mirada curiosa, el chico volvió sus ojos al menú, manteniendo esa sonrisa extraña que la retaba a continuar con el juego.

-Me pregunto que podrá ser… tal vez…- la joven no pudo decir nada más, su visión se distrajo con una imagen que no esperaba.

Miró a Goten a través del ventanal, pero en lugar de que estuviera feliz de verla o de haber llegado, en su rostro no había otra cosa que no fuera pánico, y descubrió a que se debía un momento después, al girar sólo un poco sus ojos a un lado y encontrarse con algo que no se esperaba. No tuvo ni tiempo ni oportunidad de decir nada, pues Trunks corrió, si no es que voló al interior. Dos pobres meseros trataron de frenarlo en la entrada, pero el joven se los sacudió como moscas, llegando hasta ellos en cuestión de nada, incluso Diecisiete apenas se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡¿Eso era lo que ibas a enseñarnos?! ¡¿Qué me engañas y te revuelcas con alguien más?! – Gritó llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Marron se puso de pie alterada, dándole tiempo apneas de mirar a Goten recriminatoriamente ante de volverse al otro chico.

-No, escucha…- dijo ella, pero él mayor de los tres la silenció con un vistazo de sus fríos ojos azules.

-¡Trunks, cálmate! – le pidió Goten, temeroso de que su amigo fuese a perder el control una vez más, y claro, no estaba lejos de eso.

-¡No! ¡Voy a matarlo! – No le dio tiempo a Goten reaccionar, mirando como Trunks preparaba un golpe, no era muy poderoso, pero sí lo suficiente como para mandar al otro mundo a unas cien personas.

Marron se aterró, sin tiempo más que para abrir la boca esperando a ver la muerte de su novio de una manera tan cruel, y lo peor era que ´Keita´ ni siquiera había bajado la carta y seguía leyendo, como si no le importara en lo absoluto. _Pobre,_ pensó, _va a matarlo. _Trunks era un saiyajin y un gran guerrero, seguro que no le costaría eliminar a cualquiera, pero claro, él no era cualquiera.

Diecisiete sólo levantó el brazo en defensa, contra el cual el puño de Trunks chocó sin hacer ninguna clase de daño. Marron jadeó, Goten perdió el aliento y Trunks gruñó en disgusto y sorpresa. El androide quitó su vista finalmente del menú, dejándola caer en la mesa y colocándose de pie enfrentando sin ninguna clase de miedo al chico, quien aún no podía creer que ese sujeto había logrado bloquear su golpe.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, saiyajin? – Goten, Trunks y Marron sintieron la misma sensación al mismo tiempo, ni uno lo conocía, pero él parecía tan tranquilo y conocedor.

-¿Quién eres? – murmuró el hijo de Bulma, sintiendo un extraño dolor en la cabeza al enfrentarse a esos ojos, tratando de sentir su Ki y recibiendo sólo un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Vaya, quieres golpearme y ni siquiera sabes quién soy… y además traes a ese Goten como tú guarda espaldas… que cobarde…- se burló, y nadie ahí entendía nada.

-¿Pero qué…?- Goten comenzó, pero la voz de Trunks lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Ya sé quién eres! – gritó alterado, y el humano artificial sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, reviviendo con exactitud muchas de las escenas que se atravesaban en su sueño. -¡Eres… Eres el Androide Diecisiete! – a ni uno le importaba que los encargados del lugar estuviesen llamándolos, ni que mucha de la gente estuviese asustada y los mirara como más que fenómenos. No les importaba, lo que acababan de oír era paralizante e inconcebible, pero bastante real.

Marron notó hasta ese momento el parecido con su madre, y una revoltura comenzó a anidarse en su estómago, mirando a Goten como si este pudiera ayudarle en algo y desmentir lo que acababa de oír, pero su amigo cambió su rostro de sorpresa a uno de confirmación, comprendiendo al fin porque todo ese tiempo había sentido a Marron sola. Los androides no tienen presencia. La rubia miró de regreso a Diecisiete, esperando que negara aquello, que no supiera quienes eran, que eso fuera una terrible pesadilla y que definitivamente no fuera el hermano de su madre. Pero eso por supuesto no pasó.

-Que listo eres, Trunks –

* * *

Hey! Gracias a Diosa de la muerte, Megumi007, a ´Anónimo´ (Por avisarme también) a bulmitaouji y a Crystalina M nos vemos la siguiente semana (eso espero) saludos y besos!


	10. Reunión familiar

**Reunión familiar **

-¡Eres… eres el Androide Diecisiete! – el mencionado rió un poco, colocando sus manos en la cintura y ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras le miraba.

-Que listo eres, Trunks – respondió, y aunque el muchacho no le importó mucho porque el androide sabía su nombre, sí que le importaba ese mismo concepto: Era ese maldito androide.

Apretó el puño hasta que los nidillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza, tratando de no pensar, de no recordar, de no sentir esos que no eran sus sentimientos. Pero era casi inevitable, y la poca estabilidad que había sentido en los últimos días se desvanecía con los segundos que pasaba mirando ese rostro visualmente inofensivo, pero que le había creado las más aterradoras ´pesadillas´. Goten se sintió extraño en esa escena que transcurría en segundos, pero que hizo explotar tantas cosas que era quizá el momento más duradero e impactante para sus amigos, para él mismo. Miró a Marron, quien temblaba boquiabierta, y luego miró a Trunks, quien también temblaba, pero este lo hacía distinto, lo hacía de _esa_ forma en particular.

-Di-Diecisiete… - murmuró Trunks instantes después de las palabras del androide, luchando contra eso que se expandía en su pensamiento y era imposible de suprimir. –Con Marron…- apretó más las manos hasta un nivel que pudo haberlas hecho sangrar él mismo, mientras en su mente se revolvía el odio y los celos juntos, uniéndose en algo que era aún más difícil de sobrellevar.

-No…- dijo Marron, quien había sido parcialmente ignorada de la escena, tratando de que esas palabras, ese número, ese ´nombre´ que ella apenas relacionaba con alguien, con una existencia, se desvaneciera. –Él no es Diecisiete…- murmuró, más que nada para ella misma, para tratar de repetirse y convencerse de que no lo era, de que estaban en un error. Quería escuchar de aquella boca una negación, de saber que ese hombre era un humano, uno cualquiera, uno que había encontrado por casualidad, uno al que llamaba ´Keita´, quería todo menos volver a oír ese número.

El androide la miró con la ceja alzada ante sus palabras, preguntándose si ella sabía que rayos querían decir con "Diecisiete" aunque para él era probable que simplemente estuviese confundida, claro, para Marron él no era otro más que ´Keita´, sin imaginarse siquiera la verdadera razón de su Shock. Tuvo tiempo apenas de reaccionar y evitar un golpe dirigido a su cara, regresando su mirada a los dos medio-saiyajins que estaban frente a él, uno con rostro enfurecido, y otro con uno de preocupación que le extrañó aún más al humano artificial.

-¡Tranquilo, Trunks, es sólo su tío! – Gritó Goten, tomando a su amigo de los brazos y sujetándolo con toda su fuerza posible en ese momento. -¡Es su tío! ¡Cálmate! – Trunks dejó de forcejear porque aquella palabra calmó su propio instinto, porque la racionalidad le decía que ellos eran familia y estaban charlando tranquilamente, que no había infidelidad, que no había razón para despedazarlo y arrancarle los huesos, pero todos sus músculos estaban demasiado tensos y sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel sujeto, sólo que ese acto era guiado por otra necesidad, por otra cosa que no le correspondía.

-¿Su tío? ¿De quién? – Preguntó el susodicho, y Marron llevó las manos a su rostro ante esas palabras, tratando de resistir las emociones, pero era imposible. Los aretes, el rostro, la tez, la altura, todo, todo concordaba con su madre. Seguramente ellos, los saiyajins y guerreros pudieron ver lo que ella no podía notar a simple vista, pudieron leer el "Ki" o la falta de este, esa cualidad que caracterizaba a los androides, a los Cyborgs. Se sintió traicionada de alguna manera, quizá no por él, quizá un poco por ella misma, pero la realidad la golpeaba sin clemencia, y lo peor era que al parecer el androide tampoco había notado la relación, no lo sabía igual que ella, y eso sólo la hizo sentir aún más crédula y miserable. – Miren, no sé qué diablos hacen aquí, pero si se largan sería una muy, muy buena idea… no me obliguen a sacarlos – Goten le envió una mirada de advertencia, como sí le avisara que no era una muy buena opción seguir hablando, pero Diecisiete sólo se rió, incluso se veía divertido. Quería acabar con eso de una vez y seguir en la cita con su chica, aguardar por el cretino ese, el amigo, de verdad que estaba confundido y no entendía el caso de por qué lo agredían a él y a ella.

-Marron, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tu tío estaría contigo? – preguntó Goten frustrado, mirando a al chica, quien a su vez fue atacada con los ojos de ´Keita´, quien finalmente entendió que se referían a él, arrugando el ceño y examinándola. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, o no había razonado aquello con calma, los guerreros la conocían, y por alguna razón lo estaba relacionando con su familiar. Quería volver a reír, pero la idea lo asqueó e incluso lo enfureció, girándose al muchacho de cabello negro y atacándolo con una mirada extrañada.

-¿Su tío? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella es mi novia! – respondió el androide antes de que ella pudiera contestar, y esta vez la impresión en Trunks y Goten subió absolutamente, pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hacer una mirada incomprendida o de complicidad, se quedaron ahí tratando de adivinar si el androide estaba hablando en serio o bromeaba de muy mala manera respecto al tema, pero sus ojos, su mirada y sus palabras eran sinceras. -¿Acaso me veo tan viejo? – cuestionó para sí mismo, pero el ambiente no estaba para sus comentarios.

-¡¿Qué?! No…no es posible, ustedes son familia… – La afirmación de Goten no fue suave, y por supuesto, les llegó como un balde de agua fría en la cara. Marron comenzó a llorar ante la afirmación que ya esperaba, y entendiendo absolutamente todo en su cabeza, aunque le doliera, era absolutamente creíble. Era muy reciente para saber que sentir, que de todos los sentimientos que se agazapaban en su garganta era el que dominaba, pero aquella asfixia que le provocó el llanto era dolorosa, dolía por todas esas cosas. Diecisiete no comprendió a diferencia de la chica, parpadeando una y dos veces, como si en cualquier momento la escena podría cambiar y aquel chico desaparecería con esas palabras e insistencia absurda, así viajó su vista de uno a otro tratando de encontrar una respuesta. -¿No me digan que estaban juntos sin saberlo? ¿No me digan que…? – las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas por Trunks, quien comenzaba a hacer sus propias conjeturas, demasiada información con eso de la ´novia´.

-¿No me digan que se acostaban y no sabían que compartían sangre? ¡Qué estúpidos! – soltó, y Diecisiete se crispó, sintiendo el fluido mencionado correr con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, mientras su cerebro encontraba la respuesta que se negaba a aceptar, una que su hábil mente halló, pero que su necio corazón negó rotundamente. -¿No me digas que me engañabas con tu tío, Marron? ¿Hasta dónde caíste? – se burló, más por despecho que por otra cosa, a Trunks se le hacía de todos los modos menos gracioso, pero sonreía burlonamente a pesar de eso.

-No – Dijo repentinamente el androide, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, examinándola, mirando sus lágrimas y tratando de encontrar una relación. Una relación que era más que clara, pero que se negaba a creerla, que sonaba estúpida y absurda aún en sus pensamientos. Algo dentro de su mente se quebró, algo lo descolocó en lo absoluto queriendo creer otra cosa, pero… ¿Entonces por qué Marron lloraba? Porque su piel de seda se humedecía sin control como si todo en el mundo estuviese perdido. Quizá es porque así era. -¡No! – exclamó, mirando a Trunks, quien le retaba con los ojos y se mofaba con su curvilínea sonrisa, pero a diferencia de este Diecisiete le miró con súplica, una que venía desde el fondo de su alma, una figura que resurgía del fango y como creada por cenizas de viejos dolores imploraba piedad, imploraba compasión para no destruirse más. Volvió su mirada a la chica que no paraba de llorar, quería abrazarla, quería protegerla, deseaba limpiar con sus manos y sus besos esas lágrimas… pero aquella aterradora verdad, aquel rostro que sustituyó al de Marron y se formó en otro par de ojos azules que lloraban también, a los que había limpiado y consolado infinidad de veces de las cuales no podía recordar. Era ella, era ella de nuevo, con su cabello de oro largo a los lados, sus ojos azules y brillantes como el reflejo en el mar. -¿Tu… eres la hija de Dieciocho? – Marron no respondió, lloró más, y ese llanto con voz apagada, triste, desconsolada y chillona propia de la chica le penetró hasta el tuétano, estremeciéndolo. No era posible, no había manera, quería oír otra cosa, era él quien exigía ahora desesperadamente una negación a es, pero no la hubo, escuchando sólo la risa de Trunks, quien disfrutaba la escena, asustando por supuesto a Goten, quien comprendió que la cita de Marron era para ´decirle´ algo importante. Para decirle que andaba con ese hombre a quien no esperaba fuera el hermano de su madre.

-Qué sorpresa, es una bella reunión familiar – se mofó. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? – siguió provocando el hijo de Vegeta, sin apiadarse de los desastrosos sentimientos que cada uno estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sin tentarse el corazón ante esas miradas tambaleantes que se repelían y se atraían con la misma fuerza –Supongo que no podrás quedarte con tu tío, eso estaría muy mal, Marron. No tienes opción más que volver conmigo – Diecisiete entendió más de una cosa en ese momento, entendió cada una de ellas con sumo detalle, y la idea le punzó el pecho, le ardió, quemando y rasgando algo peligrosamente en su interior.

Trunks era ese ´ex´ desgraciado, Goten era el ´amigo´ que los ayudaría, Krillin era ese papá ´fuera de lo normal´ y su madre era su propia hermana. No sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes, porque no lo había pensado desde el momento en que los saiyajins le habían hablado a ella, no había más razones que también fuera parte del grupo de locos. De nuevo su vida, existencia y sentido volvía a reducirse a cero, de nuevo todo era imposible, de nuevo todo era un montón de basura en su vida y terminaría por quedarse como al principio, no, quizá peor que antes. Sus ojos, cargados de furia, rabia, incomprensión, impotencia y rencor al mundo entero se fueron rabiosos contra el hijo de Bulma, quien esperaba exactamente eso. Diecisiete suponía que lo estaba provocando, pero no le importaba, no le importaba el poder, no le importaba la diferencia, la existencia, la raza, la vida. No se la llevaría, no se la dejaría, no estaría sólo de nuevo.

El cuello de Trunks fue comprimido por las manos de Diecisiete, quien se fue en su contra en un segundo sin previo aviso, oprimiendo con ganas de llevarse su cabeza entre sus dedos. El otro por supuesto no se quedó atrás, lanzando un golpe al desprevenido rostro del androide, quien salió volando por la ventana, llevándose a su paso la mitad de la pared. Eso no era nada con todo lo que podían dar, y ambos estaban demasiado encendidos para detener eso como si fuera nada, demasiado enfurecidos e irracionales para comprender que había demasiados inocentes a su alrededor, lo suficientemente egoístas para olvidarse también de la crisis ajena, de esa mujer que ambos aseguraban querer.

El androide se levantó de inmediato, rebotando casi en el suelo para lanzarse como un animal, atestando dos fuertes golpes que Trunks ni siquiera se molestó en bloquear, a pesar de que estos le rompieron el labio inferior y dolían bastante, dejándole entumida la quijada. Clavó su rodilla en el abdomen del humano artificial en respuesta, sintiendo como algo (no sabía con exactitud qué) se rompía con el contacto, teniéndolo lo suficientemente desprevenido como para tomarlo del cabello y golpearlo en el rostro con violencia. Diecisiete se zafó, o más bien, el poder del golpe lo ayudó a liberarse, volando a unos metros de distancia y frenándose en seco en el aire, tratando de pensar su siguiente movimiento.

Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, comenzando una contienda en medio del aire. Se rebotaron un par de golpes y Trunks trataba lo mayor posible de sacar toda esa furia en ese momento, sin medir razón ni planeación, sin una estrategia, sólo puños. Diecisiete voló un poco lejos de él, preparando un ataque de energía en sus manos, la cual lanzó en la dirección de Trunks, quien alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos el rostro y la luz del impacto lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió un puño le impactó la cara y salió volando, destrozando lo que quedaba de aquel desdichado restaurante que habían elegido esa noche.

El mitad Saiyajin se puso de pie, impaciente por asesinar a ese sujeto que le hacía hervir la sangre y la piel, llevó su mano a su espalda, cerrando el puño sobre la nada, como si quisiera tomar el mango de una espada imaginaria. –Maldición…- murmuró al darse cuenta de que no la llevaba, y que eso sólo había sido un acto de reflejo. _Su_ acto de reflejo. Goten miró la escena, angostando los ojos y sabiendo que de eso no saldría nada bien. El Ki de Gohan se estaba revolviendo, muy posiblemente estaba sintiendo los extraños cambios en la energía de su amigo a mitad de Cuidad Satán, y seguramente vendría como el héroe y guerrero que siempre había sido, debía parar eso ya.

Claro, Trunks estaba de todos los modos menos dispuesto a irse, y sabía que un androide era más fuerte que la fase uno de súper saiyajin, por lo tanto tendría que transformarse para igualar fuerzas. No lo dudó, su cabello se alzó en punta acompañado por una brillante luz dorada, lanzándose al aire y acumulando energía en sus puños para dar una más intensa batalla. Diecisiete estaba ansioso, colocándose en posición de pelea a la espera del ataque. Pero este no llegó. Trunks azotó en el suelo dando un par de vueltas antes de detenerse y mirar al cielo para saber que lo golpeó tan repentinamente y con semejante poder para sacarlo por completo del camino. Goten jadeaba en el aire, convertido también en súper saiyajin y con el puño apretando y levantando al frente. El androide miró escéptico la escena, paseando sus ojos azules del que se suponía era su contrincante hacía Goten, quien por alguna razón había interferido a su favor.

El hijo de Goku bajó al lado de su amigo, regresando su cabello a su normalidad e inclinándose un poco a Trunks, pero este lo alejó de un empujón, levantándose y mirándolo con furia y odio. -¿Qué diablos te pasa? – rugió, tratando de regresar a la batalla, pero su amigo volvió a ponerse en su camino, tomándolo de los hombros y tratando de que enfocara su vista en él.

-Trunks, cálmate… no puedes – le pidió, recibiendo de nuevo esa mirada fría y perdida. El mencionado se sacudió con violencia, rompiendo con el contacto y empujando al moreno una vez más.

-No te metas – siseó, intentando avanzar, pero Goten era persistente. Trunks fue frenado y jalado hacía atrás por un agarre de su amigo, quien simplemente quería evitarle el muy posible error que estaba por cometer.

Pero para todos esos errores estaba Goten, quien, preocupándose más por la chica, a quien por cierto amaba también secretamente, lo retó con la mirada –Trunks, no es el momento ni el lugar, cálmate… no puedes matarlo, no ahora, no así – le susurró, pero su amigo le ignoraba, moviendo su cabeza para encontrar al otro con la mirada. –Escúchame...- pidió, justo cuando Trunks hizo ademán de volver a tomar la espada tras su espalda, sintiendo de nuevo la frustración propia y ajena. –No dejes que te domine, no tiene caso – Imploró, sujetándolo con más fuerza y sacudiéndolo un poco, como si eso lo hiciera entrar en razón. –Por favor, no dejes que _él _mande – Trunks por supuesto que tenía ganas de destrozarlo, un poco por él, pero bastante por el otro. Así que cedió.

Deshizo su aura dorada, logrando que Goten suavizara un poco sus facciones. Miró a Marron, quien estaba aterrada, triste, decepcionada, desolada, dolida y un sin fin de sentimientos más que siendo sinceros no le importaban mucho más que la existencia de su tío. Chasqueó, tratando de creer en su propia historia, en que ahora no estarían juntos y que eventualmente volvería a sus brazos. Además, sí para él aún era irracional e incomprensible, imaginaba que para ellos lo era aún más. –Te lo digo desde ahora, pedazo de chatarra – habló de repente, haciendo con suavidad a su amigo a un lado y alzando la vista para centrarse en Diecisiete, quien se tensó de nueva cuenta. – Marron es mía, así que dejen esa estupidez incestuosa y vuelve a tu maldito agujero en el bosque… - El androide quería eliminarlo, pero no dio un sólo paso, en primera por que de sobra sabía que no tenía ni media posibilidad si peleaban con todo, y en segunda porque tenía demasiadas ganas de aclarar toda esa mierda como era debido.

Trunks alzó el vuelo importándole poco si la gente les miraba y si más de uno lo reconocía, quería alejarse de ese hombre y de ese estúpido cosquilleo en el cuerpo, esa sensación y detección que no era propia de él, quería no pensar en que había sido llevado a la falla en su recuperación, no quería creer que su novia había estado con otro hombre, mucho menos si este era el hombre que más odiaba, bueno, que esa parte de él odiaba. Se marchó no por que tuviera ganas, sólo quería mostrar su fortaleza, que él podía irse sin importarle los deseos de la otra parte, que era dueño de su cuerpo y su voluntad, que él no mandaba. Quería escapar a sus pesadillas, y tenía miedo, un miedo que jamás admitiría.

Goten lo siguió enseguida, mirando hacia atrás sólo un momento para verificar el estado de la chica, sintiéndose mal por su nueva estupidez, ¿Por qué diablos había llevado a Trunks? Ahora todo estaba jodido. Había oído hablar de los androides, de Cell, infinidad de veces en la boca de los guerreros Z, pero jamás en realidad se había detenido a pensar en Diecisiete, a pesar de que sabía de su existencia, la cual le tenía sin cuidado, pero lo había oído en cuentos del propio Trunks, en relatos de sus visiones, en Bulma y sus investigaciones de las que no entendía nada, pero jamás había reparado en su presencia/existencia. No le habría importado ahora, claro, si no fuera porque sabía que era uno de los dos seres que Trunks más odiaba en el mundo y deseaba su entera y absoluta destrucción, y se dio cuenta en el lío que estaban ahora. Con lo bien que habían ido las cosas.

La chica se tambaleó un poco, llamando la atención del androide, quien había seguido la dirección de los vuelos hasta perderlos de vista en el oscuro cielo. Una parte de él, el orgullo, no podía dejar las cosas así, pero quitando el hecho de la fuerza, no era con Trunks con quien estaba molesto en realidad, ni era su culpa, de hecho, ni siquiera lo odiaba, bajo sus memorias guardaba un buen recuerdo del chico, quizá incluso algo cercano al afecto. Lo que le molestaba, por lo que estaba hecho una furia y le entraban ganas de hacer volar la tierra era la situación, la verdad, ese hueco que se creaba en su pecho, que desmoronaba como si fuese tierra seca creando un boquete en su alma. La miró, y ella se frenó, mirándolo a la espera.

_Ella_ con sus ojos azules, _ella_ con su rostro de ángel, _ella _la razón de su existir, _ella, ella, ella, _¿Por qué _ella?_ Apretó las manos, bajando lentamente en al aire hasta tocar el suelo, pero en el piso, teniéndola aún más cerca, le daba la impresión de que se estaba alejando, de que su imagen se hacía trizas ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada porque era como agua que se escapaba de sus manos, que su imagen se volvía borrosa y que en su mente se traspapelaba hasta llegar a dudar de que todo lo que había pasado había sido cierto. En que de verdad era la chica que había conocido la hija de su hermana, era irracional, y tratar de hacerse a la idea de que así era lo hacía doloroso, forzar ese pensamiento, tratar de verla diferente y no pensar en que la quería de la manera más indecorosa tratándose así. Se formó un nudo en su garganta, pero se obligó a tragárselo, no iba a llorar, si lloraba estaba perdiendo, se estaría resignando, estaría dando por hecho lo que no podía permitir.

Marron dudó en acercarse o no, pero se quedó estática cuando los ojos azules de él se afilaron en su contra al angostarse. -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! – exclamó, furioso, regresando todos sus pensamientos y dudas, la irracionalidad y frustración con respecto al tema. Tratando de encontrar respuestas, huecos, negaciones, alternativas.

-¡¿Por qué tú no me dijiste antes que eras un androide?! – le regresó la cuestión, y el chico de inmediato imaginó que de seguro era la misma situación.

Diecisiete bajó la mirada pensativo y triste, desolado, confundido y por si fuera poco, golpeado. Marron sintió la necesidad de ir a ayudarlo, ese impulso de protección y cariño que quería brindarle, incluso levantó una mano un poco, como si quisiera correr y abrazarlo para sanar el dolor que veía en sus retinas. Pero su brazo se congeló apenas siendo levantado unos centímetros, tan poco que el cambio en su posición fue imperceptible, azotada con la idea y la razón de que ya no podía. Su mano se cerró sin furia, era más bien la pena y la tristeza la que la hicieron bajar la mirada también.

Sus venas palpitaron, como si pudiera sentir su sangre protestar en repugnancia, azotándose con el pecado que cargaban estas al poseer la misma porción y consistencia del hombre a quien amaba. La revoltura volvió a su cuerpo, e incluso creyó que era ella quien había recibido la paliza en su lugar, su cuerpo, su cara, sus brazos, toda su piel dolía, toda aquella donde ese hombre había profanado con sus manos y caricias, eso, hermoso un día, parecía ahora el más terrible y terrorífico tormento, mientras el espesor de la saliva se esparcía por su boca anunciando las ansias de vomitar, la impaciencia por querer no sentirse así, tan mal, tan sucia, tan llena de pecado aborrecido.

Sostuvo su estómago con ambas manos para tratar de apaciguar esa sensación que, creyó, estaba sólo en sus pensamientos, era creada por la idea que se formaba, que se levantaba en su mente tomando figura, que se alzaba colosalmente y que le impedía ver siquiera el punto inicial. Era la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, la ficción que se salía de lo irreal para atacarla, y todos los recuerdos y sentires la embestían a la vez, abrumándola, como si soplaran duro hasta derrumbar y apagar las llamas en donde había estado viviendo. No podía correr a su lado, no podía consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien cuando era más que claro que no, que nada estaría bien, que todo estaba jodido y que no podía seguir lo que no debió comenzar en primer lugar.

No sabía que era más devastador, y eran en realidad demasiadas cosas. Le dolía saber que todo lo que tenían y habían vivido, lo que se querían, y lo que quería vivir más con él no se podría, nunca. Esa era la razón principal por la que lloraba, porque su cuento de hadas se había terminado, y por qué su príncipe, que no había resultado sapo como el anterior, se había convertido en algo peor, en algo con lo que no podía lidiar, su príncipe se había vuelto un deseo prohibido, un amor pecaminoso, una idea inaceptable. Y jamás volverían a estar juntos por eso. O al menos eso quería pensar, eso era lo que gritaba su moral, lo que le dictaba la sociedad, la religión, la ciencia, la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo. Por desgracia eso no pensaba su corazón, y tratar de comprenderlo y aceptarlo de buenas a primeras era más que imposible.

-Maldición, no es posible, ¡No es posible! – gritó el androide sacándola de sus pensamientos, llamando su atención y asustándola, pues el chico se agachó, golpeando el suelo con el puño y logrando crear un cráter en el pavimento. –No sabía que ella tenía hijos… ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?! – preguntó, pero era más que obvio que no había respuesta para ello.

Se llevó las manos a la frente para masajearse, comenzando a salir del hoyo que había creado, ignorando a las personas asustadas y comenzando a moverse por la calle. Marron miró su espalda, mirando su ropa maltratada y el polvo y escombros sobre ella. Quería seguirlo, hablar, explicar, tratar de que los dos comprendieran y terminar eso de buena manera. La forma en la que se habían tenido que enterar fue inesperada y terrible, fue sin anestesia, sin consideración, fue muy dolorosa. –No sabía que serías tú… no tenía idea de cómo eras, jamás hablaban de ti, creí que habías muerto…- le comentó ella, siguiéndolo a pesar de su miedo, de ese asco y repulsión desnaturalizado que se había creado en su mente en sólo segundos, ese que había nacido de tratar de verlo como su tío, de tratar de fusionar y de relacionar "novio" y "familia" en el mismo individuo y concepto. Diecisiete se giró a verla, golpeando un poste ante esa información y tirándolo sin esfuerzo al suelo guiado por más ira que se drenaba por su cuerpo y escapaba por sus poros vibrantes.

-¡¿Eso te dijo ella?! ¡¿Te dijo que había muerto?! – no sabía por qué cosa tener más rabia, así que la contuvo toda, apretando fuertemente los dientes para no volar la ciudad, para no agigantar su aura teniéndola a ella tan cerca. Pero algo dentro de su corazón se estaba quebrando de nuevo, algo que había tardado años en sanar.

-Eso creí, ¡¿Por qué nunca fuiste a visitarla… a conocerme?! – de pronto Marron estaba reclamando por otro lado, atacada con esa sensación de querer librarse de toda culpa, de querer remarcar que había sido él el que no había tenido interés en primer lugar. Trataba de algún modo de creerse todo, de entender y de oír, de saber por qué había terminado en una situación tan desgraciada cuando esta había podido evitarse de algún modo hacía muchos años atrás.

-¡¿Acaso alguna vez te dijo por que prefirió no hablar de mi?! ¡Ella me prohibió acercarme! ¡Me abandonó! ¡Si jamás supe de ti fue por SU culpa! – Diecisiete estaba inundado también de ese sentimiento, de querer encontrar y culpar a alguien por esa desgracia, de saber que había algo más allá que les había tendido esa trampa, que no había sido sólo casualidad, que algo malévolo los había destinado a eso. Para su desgracia, nadie tenía la culpa en todo eso.

-¡Mi mamá no tiene la culpa! – salió en su defensa, sintiéndose extraña por la conexión entre ellos, pero el chico sentía que hervía cada vez con más fuerza ante el nombramiento y cariño que ella le tenía a esa mujer. -¡Ella ni siquiera sabía que te conocía! – se acercó más a pesar de su temblor, sabiendo que para él las cosas eran igual de complicadas, arrugando el rostro mientras trataba de contener el llanto que no había dejado de mostrarse. –Nadie tuvo la culpa, fuimos nosotros los que nos encontramos… - lo miró, pero el androide evitó sus ojos girando su vista al suelo. –Fue nuestro error… - iba a tocar su cara con la punta de sus dedos, como para poder sentir que no era una tenebrosa ilusión, pero ante esas palabras el muchacho alejó la cara violentamente para evitar el contacto.

-¡¿Error?! ¡Esto no es un error! – Marron se asustó, arrugando la frente en incomprensión, mirándolo y tratando de comprender sus pensamientos, y a la vez tratando de transmitir los suyos propios.

-Claro que es un error… tú eres… tú eres mi tío, y lo nuestro…- el cabello negro de él se agitó violentamente en negación, interrumpiendo aquello que no quería escuchar, aquello que no podía aceptar.

-¡No! ¡No lo es, no es un error! – enfrentó los ojos azules de Marron, y por primera vez entendió y relacionó, recordó el rostro de Dieciocho, y se dio cuenta de lo parecidas que eran hasta ese momento. Pero eso sólo le dio más valor y razón para justificar su punto. -¡No soy tu tío! ¡No me importa de quien eres hija! ¡Te amo! ¡No me importa nada más! ¡No me interesa, no te vas a apartar de mi lado! – Marron sintió la sinceridad en esas palabras, la veracidad, y supo que amar a alguien y haber vivido lo que ellos habían vivido no podía llamársele error, pero, ¿No se suponía que así era?

-Lo siento, pero… está mal…- trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para suavizarlo, para hacerlo entender y para entender ella misma, pero si algo caracterizaba a Diecisiete, esa era su necedad.

-¡¿Tu no me amas, Marron?! – le cuestionó, tomándola de los hombros. -¿O es que quieres irte al lado de Trunks? – era obvia la respuesta, la leyó en sus ojos, pero no entendía por qué sencillamente no podía aferrase a él con la misma fuerza que él quería hacerlo con ella.

-Claro que te amo, pero no podemos… no así – Diecisiete se separó, girándose y dándole la espalda una vez más.

-Una vez Dieciocho me quitó lo que más quería, me abandonó, me dejó sólo – alzó la mirada para centrarse en el horizonte. -¡No va a volver a hacerlo! ¡No me va a quitar esto! ¡No la voy a dejar robarme el amor una vez más! – gritó, alzando el vuelo en seguida, guiado por ese rencor de años, por esos deseos de reclamarle en la cara todo lo que había tenido que padecer, por el dolor, por el tiempo sin ella. Pero más que nada, porque quería conservar lo que tenía ahora, y por qué esta vez lucharía por ello, ante todo y contra todos. Necesitaba decírselo.

Marron no tuvo que ser muy lista ni dependió de la habilidad de sentir el Ki para saber a dónde se dirigía, Kame-House quedaba en esa dirección. Sabía que estaba en más que problemas, todo, Diecisiete y ella misma, y que su ira sólo arruinaría aún más las cosas. Como buena descendiente y familiar de los guerreros Z, ignoró a la muchedumbre y a la policía que venía llegando al lugar, sacando su móvil de una cápsula y trepando a él, conduciendo a toda velocidad en la misma dirección.

[…]

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Krillin se sentó en el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa, colocando una taza de café frente a ella, quedándose con una para él. Dieciocho lo miró, pero no dijo nada, sólo bebió un poco del líquido marrón que su marido acababa de ofrecerle. -¿Estas preocupada por Marron? – La frente de la rubia se arrugó, acompañado por un frunce de labios, delatando la respuesta de inmediato. –Estará bien…- comenzó, pero en ese momento los dos sintieron un Ki subirse, no demasiado alto, pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención.

-¡Marron! – Dieciocho se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su marido la tomó de la mano, llamando su atención. –Es Trunks, él…- el hombre bajito negó, acariciándole la mano e indicándole que volviera a tomar asiento.

-Trunks es un buen chico, no pasa nada… además, Goten está ahí cerca…- La androide se forzó a calmarse, disimulando su nerviosismo al concentrarse, sintiendo la energía de Goten ahí también. Pero ella no confiaba en lo absoluto en el otro medio saiyan.

-¿Por qué están ellos con mi hija? – se quejó nerviosa, y el hombre lo pensó un momento.

-No lo sé, tal vez llegó el momento de decirles…- soltó con calma, pero eso sólo desesperó más a la mujer.

-¿Crees que Trunks se lo tome bien? – cuestionó, recordando que justo esa mañana Marron les había confesado a ambos que había terminado con Trunks, pero que a él no le había quedado muy claro, así que tenía que decírselo después.

-Lo entenderá – aseguró el hombre, pero estaba claro que Krillin confiaba demasiado en sus amigos, y que no estaba enterado ni comprendía en lo absoluto la gravedad absoluta de todos los hechos. –Claro, aunque para mí también es triste… ya me imaginaba a mis nietos, que lástima que después de tanto no hayan podido terminar juntos…- Dieciocho estaba feliz por eso en realidad, lo que la ponía nerviosa era la seguridad de su hija con ese loco. A ella llevaba molestándola por años, incluso había tratado de abusar de ella, por suerte era fuerte y no pudo, pero con Marron, ¿Qué oportunidad tenía ella contra ese tipo? Seguro no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

-No creo que lo entienda, de hecho sé que se va a molestar demasiado cuando se enteré de "lo otro"… si no es que ya lo sabe…- soltó con desagrado, y para aumentar su enojo, Krillin comenzó a reír.

-Es probable que a estas alturas ya lo sepa… debió haberlo sospechado y por eso la siguieron y están con ella ahora… por eso subió su energía también – Los dos sintieron la energía de Goten subir y luego bajar repentinamente, y al cabo de unos segundos, la energía de Trunks volvió también a lo normal. -¿Ves? Debió enojarse un poco, pero ya están bien…- No sabía cómo Krillin podía tomárselo con esa calma, ella estaba nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa, mucho de todo eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Para su suerte las presencias de los dos amigos se alejaron de su hija en otra dirección.

-¿Y si lo mataba? – cuestionó, tratando de pensar cuál de todos esos débiles e insignificantes Kis era el de "ese" sujeto que había enamorado a su hija.

-¿Qué cosas dices? – sonrió y su bigote blanco se retorció de modo divertido. -¿Sabes? La última vez que Trunks vino a casa… me pareció ver algo, creí haber alucinado que el chico la estaba tomando y hablando con violencia, y que Marron disimuló una mueca de dolor al verme – La rubia ardió en furia ante eso, le habría cortado el cuello a ese desgraciado de haber sabido que hacía eso con su "retoño". –Creí haber alucinado, pero después de fingir tranquilidad y soltar un comentario alegre respecto a ellos, espere bajando las escaleras, muy dispuesto a intervenir si se atrevía a dañarla… pero no lo hizo, y sé que estaba enojado y discutían sobre su relación. Trunks será hijo de Vegeta y podrá ser algo voluble, pero no es un asesino… no lo mataría – aseguró, pero Dieciocho comprendía la diferencia entre "dañar" a su hija y "matar" a cualquier otro tipo.

-¿Tu sabías de su relación? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – cuestionó como cualquier madre herida que ansiaba poder ayudar a su hija en esa clase de situaciones, realizando un mohín molesto por quedar fuera de eso.

-Pues lo sospechaba, lo hice después de ese día – sorbió de su café, bajándolo con delicadeza en la mesa. –Y también me di cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más… - La rubia maldijo el buen ojo de su esposo para fijarse en todas esas cuestiones humanas, en esa franqueza y dirección con que siempre tomaba y miraba las situaciones. –Supuse que lo de Trunks había acabado, pero ella reía y salía y estaba por ahí moviéndose por todos lados y desapareciendo a pesar de eso… debía de haber alguien más, podía leer el brillo en sus ojos – La mujer fue levemente consiente de que lo había notado también, pero que lo había pasado por alto.

-Debí saberlo… ¿Por qué lo ocultó? – cuestionó, recordando la breve confesión de su hija, esa que incluía la ruptura con Trunks, había dicho: Él no lo entiende… pero ahora existe además alguien más

-No lo sé… sólo me gustaría saber quién es él y que es lo que pasó…- se filtró una pizca de preocupación que la rubia esperaba desde el principio, y ambos miraron la mesa en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido cuando algo azotó en la parte de afuera, algo pesado que hizo vibrar el suelo y ponerlos a ambos en completa alerta.

Krillin se puso de pie frente a su esposa en modo protector, pero Dieciocho estaba más que dispuesta a pelear, además, algo de eso la ponía muy de nervios. El bajito trató de sentir algo, pero no había presencia, era como si no hubiera nada allá afuera, sólo el Ki de Mute Roshi y Oolong en la planta de arriba se sentían cerca. Para su suerte e incertidumbre no demoraron mucho tiempo en saber lo que era, pues la puerta se abrió violentamente y la figura de un hombre pasó a través del umbral, con paso firme y pose retadora.

-Tú – soltó Diecisiete, clavando sus ojos en la figura de su hermana, en ese rostro pálido de aspecto lánguido que le miraba en sorpresa y absoluta incomprensión. –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿No crees? – su voz sonaba agresiva, como un depredador jugando con su presa antes de atacarla, con un sentido más allá de eso, era una tempestad disfrazada de calma.

-Diecisiete… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – De pronto fue Dieciocho quien se adelantaba a su marido, retando con la mirada a su hermano.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Veamos, no lo sé… tienes razón, me dijiste que jamás volveríamos a vernos y que no te buscara… ¿Qué hago aquí? – una leve sonrisa se había aparecido en sus labios, pero se desvaneció mientras sus facciones se apretaban, y la mujer sintió esas palabras cargadas de odio, de reclamos, de reproches, y su cuerpo era invadida por un sinfín de recuerdos que odiaba, que no le gustaban, que quería borrar y que la volvían débil. –Quizá vengo a explicar… o a buscar una explicación… tal vez vengo a reclamarte…- apretó las manos, y el matrimonio supo que eso no era nada bueno. –O quizá vengo a eliminarlos para que no sean un problema para mí – Krillin se asustó un poco, pero conservó su compostura, mirando a su mujer como si buscara en ella una explicación a eso que sonaba tan descabellado.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada! – exclamó tajante, acercándose unos peligrosos pasos, tratando de pensar y descubrir que rayos le pasaba a su hermano, y por qué se le había ocurrido justo ese preciso momento para ir a decir y soltar cosas estúpidas.

-¡¿Qué no me han hecho nada?! ¡¿Ya se te olvidó todo lo que me dijiste?! ¡¿Se te olvidó que te fuiste?! – Dieciocho parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula, sin saber si realmente su gemelo se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta ahí sólo para echarle en cara las cosas del pasado.

-¿Se te olvidó a tu que fuiste _tú_ quien no quiso venirse? – le aclaró el punto, mirando por una fracción de segundo a Krillin, quien prefería no intervenir. -¿A qué viene esto, Diecisiete? ¿Vienes a reclamarme más de veinte años después? ¡Qué maduro! – Él negó, mostrando los dientes y enfocándose completamente en esos ojos que tantas veces había soñado.

-No, no vengo a pedirte que me dejes quedarme a tu lado, no más. Vengo a decirte, a reclamarte, a exponerte en la cara que acabas de destrozarme la vida, que no te bastó con dañarme hace años, por cambiarme… que ahora también lo haces… no lo puedo permitir – Krillin miró a la rubia, quien también compartió la misma incógnita e incomprensión respecto al tema. -¡Tú! – la señaló lastimosamente, pero Dieciocho notó en ese acto que su brazo temblaba, que él temblaba.

Lo miró entonces, y vio que tras ese rostro de fortaleza, que tras ese odio, que escondido bajo esa cortina de reclamos había algo, algo lastimado verdaderamente, y la hizo sentirse mal por alguna razón. Diecisiete había ido hasta ahí por algo, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, pero debía ser grave, el labio inferior de su hermano temblaba, anunciando su llanto, ese que retenía y sostenía con su ceño fruncido, iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo. No supo que hacer, algo dentro de ella estaba feliz de verlo después de tantos años, después de tantas cosas y después de haber madurado. Deseaba contarle tanto, incluirlo a su mundo como siempre había querido, como había soñado con hacerlo y no se había atrevido. Pero su postura firme ganó, y se quedó quieta, esperando que fuera fuerte y que no se derrumbara ahí ante ella.

-¡Si tú me lo hubieras dicho! ¡Si tú no me hubieses condenado a la soledad! ¡Si tú te hubieras interesado por mi sólo un poco, no estaría pasando esto ahora! – Apretó su mano con la que lo había estado acusando, creando un puño con debilidad. –Si hubiera sabido que era ella – Krillin sintió a Marron acercándose a máxima velocidad, bueno, al menos más rápido de lo acostumbrado para ella. Pero eso fue suficiente para plantar una idea en su mente, para comprender con ese don suyo de ser perspicaz que algo ocurría ahí y ese _ella _tenía que ver muy directamente con su hija.

-Por favor… dime que ella está bien – pidió Krillin suplicante, y Dieciocho se alteró, no entendía que pasaba, se sentía boba y fuera del tema, mirando de su hermano a su marido. Diecisiete miró a Krillin un momento, lo suficiente para que el bajito quedara impactado por los ojos húmedos y cargados de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Si hubiera sabido que era ella, entonces no estaría pasando esto… ¡Si hubiera sabido, si me lo hubieras dicho, si la hubiera conocido como era debido! – gritó acusadoramente. -¡¿Por qué vuelves a ser mi impedimento?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que serlo?! – Krillin volvió a tomar el control, aun sin la certeza de su teoría a falta de respuestas por parte de Diecisiete, pero era demasiado obvio como para no ser verdad.

-¡Espera! ¡Nosotros no te estamos diciendo nada! – habló, tratando de calmar el asunto.

-¡No hace falta que digan ya nada ahora, lo hicieron hace mucho! – el bajito bajó la mirada un poco, realmente avergonzado. -¡La hubiera querido, pero no así, no de esta manera! ¡Pero ahora ya es muy tarde! – ahí tuvo Krillin su afirmación, y sólo pudo agachar más la cabeza al entender su error.

-¿La hubieras querido? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – no sabía si Dieciocho de verdad no entendía, o era que no quería entender nada, porque las cosas estaban colocándose ya lo suficientemente claras.

-Ella ya no me quiere ahora… ella ya no me va a aceptar ahora, por ti – soltó entre dientes, y sus ojos relampaguearon un segundo al Maestro Roshi y al cerdo que se asomaban por las escaleras del segundo piso, volviendo únicamente a su hermana. –Pero si te elimino, si no existes entonces no habrá problemas, entonces jamás podrás volver a quitarme el amor – el humano tragó duro, sin saber si Diecisiete había recordado lo mismo que su esposa, (y él sabía por boca de ella), o simplemente hablaba por lo de hacía unos veinte y tantos años atrás.

-¡Espera, Diecisiete! ¡Eso no solucionara nada, Marron no va a dejar de ser tu sobrina! – exclamó a toda voz, extendiendo sus manos e interponiéndose entre los hermanos.

-¿Marron? ¿Ella que tiene…? – sus ojos se abrieron grandes, viajando hasta su hermano después de haber girado un poco hacía su marido, y centrándose en él, mezclando azul con azul en el aire. –No… no… tú no puedes, no…- balbuceó, pero miró una lagrima, cual cristal, resbalando por la mejilla de su gemelo, marcando con su humedad un camino en su piel hasta que su transparente consistencia resbaló por su barbilla.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, yo no… - no pudo terminar de hablar, no podía, la voz le temblaba, saber esta conexión, saber que los últimos meses había estado con la hija de Dieciocho, saber que la amaba tanto o más como había sentido que amaba a su gemela, todo eso lo quebraba por dentro, le derrumbaba su careta de indiferencia, le quebraba la vida y el alma, era demasiado. –Si me hubieses dicho que ella era mi sobrina – finalmente dijo la palabra que había odiado desde el momento en que entendió la relación, desde que supo que esa era su conexión y su lazo verdadero, y le costó horrores soltarla, pronunciarla, incluso sentía ahora su lengua arrugarse en despreció por haber dicho aquello, como un papel viejo que se corroe con el agua.

-No puede ser verdad ¡¿Me estás diciendo que _tú _eres _él_?! – se sostuvo la cabeza un momento, miles de imágenes se repetían como película, una cinta tortuosa que la flagelaba sin piedad, el recuerdo de él y ella metidos en cosas prohibidas, en el pecado, en el horror y en la abominación. ¿Por qué a su hija? ¿Por qué él de nuevo? ¿Por qué? -¡No es verdad! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte, estás mintiendo! ¡Tú no puedes! – ahora era ella la que temblaba y su pecho se agitaba al reprimir el llanto.

-¡Me lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy?! – Dieciocho tenía muy, muy buenas cosas con las que contestar ese argumento, pero Krillin al predecir lo que diría, intervino nuevamente.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Él no lo sabía, no puedes culparlo! – trató de hacerla reaccionar, pero la mujer sólo le miró con desprecio, como si no supiera nada, haciéndolo a un lado para avanzar a su hermano.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Ella es mi hija! – ahora parecía ella la ofendida, pero era más bien que estaba confundida y tenía mucho miedo, por ella misma y por Marron, sentía como si aquel pasado que había creído eliminado resucitara y de entre la tierra resurgiera para mostrarle que por huir de esa pesadilla ahora se repetía en un extraño circulo.

-¡No soy ningún desgraciado! ¡Tú eres la maldita loca, la que lo ocultó! – él tenía un buen punto, debía admitirlo, pero estaba tan llena de irracionalidad que no reparó en eso en ese momento. -¡Y déjame decirte, hermanita, que no planeo rendirme y alejarme tan fácil como la última vez! – aseguró, mostrando ese rostro confiado y lleno de determinación.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Eres su tío! – le gritó como si él no lo supiera, apretando los puños y enrabietada tanto como el otro androide quería.

-¡No me importa! ¡Nada de eso cambiara lo que siento! – Dieciocho lo golpeó sin previo aviso, lanzándolo fuera de la casa y saliendo disparada tras él. Diecisiete apenas tuvo la oportunidad de incorporarse un poco sobre la arena y pensar que esa era la segunda vez en esa noche que rompía una pared con su cuerpo, cuando vio la figura de su hermana moverse agresivamente hacía él, preparando un ataque que seguro dolería.

Levantó un brazo y apretó los ojos y la quijada para cubrirse, pero también, por segunda vez esa noche, el golpe no llegó hasta él. En cambio, un par de delgados brazos pálidos se aferraron a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por el pecho con la fuerza que seguro debió haber sido su máxima para ella. Sintió el rostro de ella clavándose en su hombro, lloriqueando, y Diecisiete la miró ahí, en sus brazos, sobre él, protegiéndolo cuando debía ser él quien la protegería. Levantó la mirada y su hermana estaba estática a unos metros, mirando como si fuera la peor escena de terror lo que veía, con los ojos llorosos y el puño congelado los contemplaba, plantada en su sitio.

-Marron…- murmuró la androide, y la muchacha sólo se aferró más a él, negando y esparciendo sus lágrimas por la ropa de este.

-No mamá, no lo hagas nada… no se hagan nada… por favor…- ella quería destruirlo ahora más que antes, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a enamorase de su hija, pero más que nada, como había sido lo suficientemente capaz como para enamorarla a ella? –Lo amo – la dura y horrible confesión llegó a sus oídos, la detestable realidad, todo iba en serio por más que parecía una dura broma. Diecisiete hubiera querido burlarse, mofarse y jactarse de esa pequeña victoria doble que había ganado en ese momento, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado feliz y conmovido para hacer otra cosa que no fuera apretarla contra su cuerpo.

-Dieciocho, cálmate – pidió su esposo a su lado, mirando el coche de Marron prácticamente aventado a la orilla de la playa, y en lugar de pensar que eso era una locura como todos los demás, estaba orgulloso de su hija, estaba con ella, porque era así de grande sus sentimientos para orillarla a hacer algo tan valiente como eso.

-Marron, ¿comprendes quién es _él_? – ella asintió, pegada aun al cuerpo del hombre. –Y comprenderás que no voy a permitir esto – trató de ser racional, por más que deseaba llevarse a la casa del cabello y a él borrarlo de nuevo del mapa.

-Lo sé… - admitió, apretándolo un poco más antes de separarse. –Pero tampoco quiero que peleen, por favor…- pidió, poniéndose de pie. Diecisiete se levantó, y su gemela tomó a Marron del brazo, jalándola en su dirección para alejarla de ese hombre. –Lo siento… - le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, transmitiendo todo eso, tanto que había, tanto que seguro quería decir, la frustración que igualmente debía sentir, como él. Pero esas palabras no llegaban, se perdían con el viento, como si no existieran. Solo bajó la mirada, incapaz de decir adiós, incapaz de cargar con la totalidad de esa forzada despedida repentina.

-Vete, vete y no vuelvas… por favor, haz las cosas bien una vez en tu vida y olvídate de ella – le pidió a su hermano, y este gruñó, mirando como Dieciocho se llevaba a Marron, se la quitaba, se la arrebataba y con ella su vida y su felicidad. Se estaba llevando un pedazo de su alma, de su viejo y corrupto corazón que se llenaba de colores estando a su lado, pero ahora volvía a ser un pedazo de piedra frío y gris, desgastado con cada paso que esa niña marcaba sobre la arena.

Quiso ir tras ella, quiso pelear más, quiso protestar y arrebatarle a la chica. Pero Krillin se interpuso, sujetándolo de los brazos para impedírselo. Diecisiete no opuso resistencia en realidad, siguió con la mirada a su querida y a su hermana, y se dio cuenta de que Marron no lo miró, de que no protestó, de que no dijo nada. Cayó en cuenta de que no tendría caso llevársela, Marron apoyaba a su madre, Marron tampoco quería que él volviera. Apretó los puños y alzó el vuelo, rindiéndose, deseando poder morir en ese instante, tratando de alejarse para no hacer de esa isla ajena su tumba en vida, para tratar de alejar esos deseos de rogar y arrodillarse. Se fue, y esta vez no era el orgullo el que marcaba su camino, era una parte de él que marcaba la realidad y quería hacerlo entender que posiblemente era lo mejor. Era un raro Dejá Vu que le decía que debía hacer lo correcto esta vez, por más que la idea no le pareciera. Trató de dejar atrás todo eso, pero no avanzó mucho cuando chocó contra Krillin, quien lo adelantó en un momento.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? ¡Largo! – le dijo, agitando el brazo a un lado para que liberara su camino y pudiese regresar a su "cueva en el bosque" como había mencionado Trunks antes, pero el humano no se movió.

-Están alteradas, por eso no están pensado con claridad…- el androide frunció el ceño con molestia ante aquello, sin saber por qué estaba haciendo menciones como esas, porque no le decía que se largara, porque no dejaba que se perdiera de nuevo en su miseria de una vez por todas. –Tendrás tu momento – le aseguró, pero el otro chico gruñó nuevamente, bajando sus ojos al azul oscuro del mar, ese tono que se asemejaba al negro de la noche, al vacío inmenso y solitario de su alma.

-Púdrete – soltó con desprecio, sin perder ni un momento su carácter ácido, pero Krillin sonrió como si le hubiese dicho cualquier frase dulce.

-Estoy de tu lado – aclaró Krillin, pero el humano artificial ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para que se le juntara más porquería, así que lo ignoró, siguiendo su camino de regreso a su vacía y solitaria casa.

[…]

-¿Así que se encontraron Marron y Trunks con su nuevo novio y se creó un gran conflicto? – preguntó la chica de brazos cruzados, usando en todo momento ese tono que remarcaba su incredulidad ante el tema. Goten asintió una vez, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese recibiendo una reprendida de su madre. –Claro, y tú no tuviste nada que ver de seguro…- Los ojos del chico se levantaron hacia su sobrina, mostrando sorpresa y miedo ante aquello.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no sabía que Diecisiete estaría ahí! – Pan asintió con falsa seguridad, como si lo estuviese tomando como un completo mentiroso.

-Sí, seguro fue una casualidad… cómo la vez de la secretaria… ¿no? – Goten apretó los puños y sus labios se cerraron con fuerza, llevando sus ojos de nuevo al suelo en una molesta expresión. Su lengua estaba indispuesta a contestar, pero su mente era traicionera y le recordaba con voz burlona desde la parte posterior de su cabeza que había sido él el culpable de toda aquella desgracia que se esparcía ahora sin remedio.

-Eso fue un accidente, yo no sabía…- mintió, pero Pan se burló con gracia ante sus falsas palabras, y la burla, el conocimiento de la otra y la manera en que esos ojos negros lo recriminaban y acusaban cual verdugo le estremeció, y tuvo que morderse la punta de la lengua con fuerza, sintiendo sus labios apretarse nuevamente, nerviosos y resecos tambaleándose ante unas consecuencias que no se había tomado la molestia de medir.

-¿No lo sabías, tío? Pero si fuiste tú quien planeó todo, ¿Cómo no podías saberlo? – Goten había parado esa tortura, hubiese podido echar a Pan de su cuarto a sabiendas de que ella no era quien para reprocharle o echarle en cara sus nefastos errores. Pero la tortura, ese camino de la autoflagelación que reconforta a los pecadores, culpables y sucios hasta su purificación lo alentaba, le gustaba. Se lo merecía, merecía que alguien dejara de verlo como era, merecía que alguien lo hiciera sentir como era: Una basura. – ¿Acaso lo olvidaste ya? –

Sobre la mente del joven se acumularon las imágenes, la culpa, el saber. Recordó con nitidez aquel día en que Trunks le contaba, frustrado y desconsolado que necesitaba tener a su "amor" que necesitaba descargarse de esas ganas o se volvería loco. Se recordó a sí mismo sugiriéndole estar con cualquier mujer, y la negación de Trunks ante eso, confesándole de paso que de querer hacer algo tan bajo como eso, tomaría a la secretaría que no paraba de insinuársele.

Recordó a la secretaría voluptuosa, recordó cómo le sonrió y se acercó a ella casualmente, saludándola y preguntándole por "su jefe" en lugar de meterse de una vez a la oficina de Trunks como siempre hacía. Oyó de nuevo sus propias palabras al decirle que su amigo estaba ´interesado´ en ella, y que quizá con un poco de más insistencia, él caería. Y ella, sonriente y entusiasmada le creyó, ilusionándose con poder estar con la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo. Incluso guardaba el momento justo en el que le decía, como si fueran cómplices y grandes amigos, dictándole casi como orden que lo sorprendiera en la oficina durante el descanso, sí, ¿Por qué no el miércoles? Día en que Marron estaba libre del trabajo.

Después de esa mentira y planeación disfrazada de charla cualquiera movió si pieza más importante, aquella rubia de ojos claros que le robaba el sueño y el aliento, la que deseaba y añoraba, cuidaba y valoraba. Esa que ese otro hombre que amaba también se le había robado sin consideración, sin tentarse en corazón a pesar de que este amaba a otra, a pesar de que para Trunks llegase a ser casi una broma. O quizá no lo era, pero Goten lo sentía así cuando el muy desgraciado se atrevía a mencionar a la otra, se atrevería a compararla y menospreciarla. Y Goten, cargado de ira y celos que arrastraba por años como cadenas atadas a sus muñecas que se obligaba a llevar con cada paso, a jalar, a soportar, se atrevió con toda la calma y casualidad a ´aconsejarla´ a pedirle que fuera a visitar a Trunks en su descanso.

Oh, pero que descaro había sido ese, que falta de calor humano para hacer algo tan frío y sanguinario como eso a una dulce y bella flor, frágil rosa del jardín que osaba lastimar él con sus manos. Había tejido demasiado bien, quería deshacer ese vínculo que era invisible, pero que estaba ahí, como acero hirviente para él, rasgando su piel en dolorosas marcas, el hilo invisible que unía a sus dos amigos y lo dejaba a él fuera, quería cortarlo con sus propias manos. Y funcionó, justo como lo había previsto, Trunks, llevado por el cansancio mental y espiritual, lleno de dudas, necesidades y miedos había caído ante la seductora e ilusa secretaria, y Marron, ojos cristalinos, lo había visto todo. Estaba ahí su plan consumado, había destrozado la confianza que ellos dos se habían esforzado en crear.

La había roto él por egoísta y por celoso. Para su desgracia no había obtenido el resultado que quería, cuando debió, no movió un dedo, una parte de él, la parte coherente y siempre mostrada parte de él, el que enseñaba la sonrisa al mundo no lo hizo ir, no lo hizo caminar. Se sintió mal en lugar de sentirse bien y aprovechar. Trunks empeoró, Marron se metió con su tío, y había sido su culpa, toda su culpa. Estaba todo jodido y todo era su culpa.

-Jamás imaginé que acabaría así… creí que terminaría siendo lo mejor, que Trunks liberaría sus culpas y obsesiones y que Marron finalmente encontraría la felicidad en otro lado – como todo culpable se molestaba en crear explicaciones y justificaciones que salvaguardaran su ahogado corazón, cosas y motivos que el juez sabía de sobra, juez que se disfrazaba de la razón en su mente y se exteriorizaba como una adolecente que lo había atrapado en sus sucios movimientos.

-Claro, tú querías que Marron se consolara en tus brazos, ¿O me equivoco? Que encontrara la felicidad en ti, él amigo que siempre estaba a su lado, pero las cosas te salieron mal – Goten agachó la cabeza, confirmando con ese acto sus razones y sus fallos. – Marron fue a los brazos de otro hombre y una vez más quedaste fuera del juego, tío…- Pan dejó esa actitud de reproche y lo miró con ternura. –Dices que Trunks tiene obsesiones y quieres ayudarlo, pero entonces… ¿Qué son las tuyas? – la pregunta, la cuestión, él no tenía una obsesión. Él estaba enamorado, él la quería, pero… si lo hacía, ¿Entonces porque su mente respondía con la misma palabra?

-Esta vez no hice nada, y aquella vez las cosas salieron así, pero no intervine, no enamoré ni me aproveché de Marron, por que no estaba bien…- de nuevo trató de liberarse, pero era un peso duro sobre su espalda.

-¿Entonces no saboteaste esto como la vez pasada? Marron está sola y triste otra vez – Goten negó respondiendo, y aclarándose también que no iría a consolarla. De ninguna manera. –No es bueno jugar al bueno tanto tiempo tío, terminas por creerte tu papel – le aconsejó, levantándose de la orilla de la cama en donde había estado todo ese tiempo, andando hasta la puerta y dejándolo ahí, sólo con sus confusos pensamientos, con su mente que repetía que él no era malo, que él era bueno y querido por eso, amable y dulce… pero su néctar, su esencia que probaba con esa lengua imaginaría en su mente probaba solo hiel.

[…]

Se recargó en la pared que separaba su habitación del pasillo, escuchando atento todo lo que ocurría afuera, la urgencia de Dieciocho por obtener una respuesta, preocupada y verdaderamente ignorante a lo que sucedía verdaderamente, de lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos cegados por pura voluntad propia, limitándose a golpear la puerta del baño con insistencia. Pero Marron no respondía y no la dejaba entrar, se limitaba a seguir vomitando y quejándose recargada de rodillas en el suelo. Krillin suspiró con pesadez, sabía que las cosas estaban mal de por sí, que la situación era casi imposible de sobrellevar y por supuesto, de ignorar y olvidar. Pero aun en todo eso sintió una calidez en el pecho al ser consiente de esa idea, pero a la vez que una verdadera y profunda preocupación era atraída a su interior por esa misma verdad. Las cosas marchaban peor de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse.

* * *

Hey! Primero que nada gracias a Diosa de la muerte, bulmitaouji, VanneeAndrea, Megumi007, natali, AckMan-Sama Ai Multiuniverse, Crystalina M y CarXx, por sus comentarios, de verdad, mil gracias. Regresé a la escuela este Lunes (Ayer) y la verdad es que estoy tomando más materias, talleres (que debo y me salté por dejada y ahora me cobran T.T) y pues no tengo el mismo tiempo disponible, por ahora no me han dejado mucha tarea, pero sé que no tardan. Es muy posible que tarde en actualizar de ahora en adelante, pero espero que no sea más de dos semanas por que faltan como cuatro capítulos para acabar, pero le daré prioridad a mi Fic de detrás de cámaras "Cómo en la vida real" por qué casualmente me faltan también 4 capítulos, sólo que la diferencia es que el otro lo he trabajado 9 meses y ya urge acabarlo. Sin más, espero podernos ver la siguiente semana, porque odio tardar en actualizar. Saludos y besos!


	11. Elección

**Elección**

Miró su reloj de muñeca y sabía que se le hacía tarde, no había querido levantarse en las últimas dos semanas, estaba más que deprimida, estresada y enojada como para hacer algo que no fuera querer dormir y estar en cama, pero necesitaba tanto hablar y sentirse escuchada y apoyada que había aceptado la invitación de Goten. Se miró al espejo, encontrando profundas ojeras y ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, y las ganas de hacerlo la embargaron de sólo recordar en el hoyo en el que estaba metida. Se veía pálida, más de lo normal, e incluso podía asegurar que había bajado de peso por el desgate y la falta de apetito de los últimos días, estaba terrible, pero como pocas veces, no le importó.

Ignoró su reflejo después de unos momentos, sabiendo que su aspecto y sentir interior debían verse mucho peor que eso, estaba abatida y por ninguna parte de su alma encontraba alguna parte buena en todo eso. Estaba metida como en una trágica historia de cuentos a la que no quería pertenecer, en esas en donde todo resulta fatídico, y se sentía justo en medio del remolino de basura. Ansiaba que terminara. Salió de su habitación, avanzando hacia el primer piso por las escaleras, deseando no encontrarse a nadie, pero su madre aguardaba en el sillón principal, sentada y de brazos cruzados, mirando al frente, en algún punto perdido sobre la pared, clavando sus ojos afilados a la nada misma.

No quiso decirle nada, trató de escaparse por detrás de ella sin dar explicación, lo único que había salido cada vez que intentaban hablar eran gritos, reclamos, vagas explicaciones y reprendidas, muchas, muchas de ellas. La menor no sabía a qué se debían, no era como si se hubiese metido con su tío a propósito, pero Dieciocho no parecía importarle, sólo se enfurecía y gritaba, enloquecida, como jamás la había visto. Sin embargo, no dio ni un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando la voz fría y distante de la mujer mayor la detuvo, sonando en un tono de advertencia tan grande que Marron incluso la desconoció.

-¿Irás con _él_? – cuestionó, y Marron apretó las manos enfurecida con aquella palabra que los de a su alrededor se habían molestado en ponerle para no nombrarlo, como si su nombre fuese una aberración, un conjuro, una maldición.

Sus labios se apretaron indispuestos a contestar, indispuestos a comenzar otra pelea con su madre a la que sentía que estaba perdiendo, que se alejaban y se herían con sus palabras y sus diferencias. Bien, había cometido un error en su vida, uno muy grave, pero sentía, estaba segura que el rencor de Dieciocho iba más allá de eso, sentía que la idea de Diecisiete era detestable, repudiable, como si lo odiara. De nuevo las preguntas inundaban sus pensamientos, preguntas que había exteriorizado y no había obtenido respuesta, y todo seguía igual, en el mismo, total y oscuro misterio. ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué jamás había hablado de él? ¿Por qué parecía más herida de que ella estuviera enamorada de _él_ por el simple hecho de ser él, y no por la idea de que eran familia? No lo entendía, no la entendía, pero estaba cansada de pensar en ello.

-Iré con Goten, necesito alguien que no me señale y reprenda cada dos segundos – dijo con tono despectivo, logrando que la rubia más grande gruñera en protesta.

Dieciocho abrió la boca para responder, para agrandar lo que ya era grande, para justificar una vez más la razón por la cual Marron no había querido salir de su cuarto en esos días: para no toparse con ella. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, Krillin la tomó del brazo y le dio un leve apretoncito, indicándole con una sonrisa que se tranquilizara. A la androide no le quedó de otra, sabía que su marido siempre tenía la razón, y le dio el lado a pesar de que no estaba segura de eso. Krillin miró a su hija y le sonrió con cariño, asintiéndole una vez y guiñándole el ojo en complicidad.

-Vamos, déjala irse, seguro se le hace tarde…- Marron le devolvió una sonrisa triste y cansada a su progenitor antes de darse la media vuelta y partir, hostigada por la mirada de su madre, quien deseaba poder seguirla y retenerla, obligarla a hacer lo que ella quisiera, poder terminar con esa situación. Poder dejar de temer.

Se soltó del agarre de Krillin agitándose un poco, alejándose con paso lento de regreso al sillón, pero no volvió a su lugar, se quedó estática y de pie a un lado, mirando al suelo con pesar, tratando pesadamente de tragarse el nudo que le impedía respirar y seguir, de no pensar, de no recordar, pero era una tarea imposible. Se abrazó a sí misma en un momento, casi sin ser consciente de eso, sólo quería sentirse, tratar de darse la fortaleza que le hacía falta en un momento tan doloroso e irracional. Seguía sin poder creer que estaba pasando, y la idea de que pudiese seguir ocurriendo un encuentro entre ellos la aterraba y llenaba de odio, de asco, de rabia.

Se sentía tan débil como jamás se había sentido en toda su vida, tan vulnerable, tan inútil, y la idea de que todo había ocurrido bajo sus narices la irritaba, el no poder hacer nada ahora le hervía la sangre, estaba hecha un caos emocional, vagaba con la oportunidad que tuvo para saber algo y hacer algo cuando debió en su momento, haber hablado con ella, tener más cercanía, más confianza… pero las cosas que habían pasado ya no podían cambiar ahora que era tan tarde. Maldijo su falta de tacto con los demás, especialmente con su hija, la persona que creyó tener más cerca, ahora la sentía a Kilómetros y Kilómetros alejada de ella, estaban casi en mundos diferentes.

Se apretó más a sí misma, como si eso pudiera asfixiar todas sus preocupaciones y ahogar los sentimientos, pero sólo consiguió hacerla sentir más sola y más vacía. Apretó los labios y su mentón vibró, amenazante, llamando esas lágrimas y ese llanto del que no sabía siquiera si era posible llorar. Su vista se nubló y sus piernas perdieron fuerza, esa energía y fortaleza que se suponía tenía infinitamente, que era inagotable en su sistema, e incluso una leve pregunta susurró entre su caótico interior, cuestionándose si algo estaba mal con ella. Pero su cuerpo estaba igual de bien que siempre, el problema erradicaba en el alma, en la debilidad de esta.

Krillin miró aquello con ojos incrédulos, no había visto a Dieciocho llorar ahora que lo pensaba, había estado cerca el día que lo descubrió todo y Diecisiete había estado en Kame House, pero sólo fue eso, estuvo cerca, nada más. Y ahora temblaba en su sitio rodeándose el pecho con las manos, como una pequeña niña asustada y desconsolada, y sintió pena, sintió dolor, pero no por la misma razón que ella, él sentía dolor por el dolor de ella. No sabía si era un loco, un idiota, un enfermo o un demente por no compartir la misma idea con Dieciocho acerca de la situación. Bien, había sido algo sorprendente y jodidamente inesperado, ni soñado, pero en el fondo de su alma sentía que no estaba del todo mal, de hecho, consideraba que era el más puro y verdadero amor sólo con verlo. Y lo hacía sentirse feliz por los dos, por su hija y por Diecisiete.

La parte prejuiciosa y moral de su mente le reprendía absolutamente aquel pensamiento lleno de porquería e irracionalidad, lo llamaba un desvergonzado y maldito, lo comparaba con basura. Pero todas aquellas palabras vanas no le llegan en lo profundo, amaba a su hija más que a cualquier cosa, y no podía ser un maldito por estar del lado de su felicidad, de lo que le gustaba y quería ¿O sí? Podía sentirlo, quizá no podía ser muy listo, o muy fuerte, o muy hábil, pero su percepción era mejor que la de cualquiera, y cuando decía que esos dos estaban enamorados y unidos más allá de cualquier fuerza humana existente posible, era porque así era. Bastaba con sólo verlos un momento mirándose para saberlo.

Sí, era su tío, y eso era un detalle que no olvidaba ni un solo segundo, lo tenía presente y claro como nada, era algo duro y difícil, pero sabía bien que ni uno de los dos tenía una idea de eso antes, que se amaban como eran ellos, como se habían conocido, como se habían cruzado y que ahora nada podían hacer para cambiar, era su tío por sangre, no por régimen, no podían privarlos del amor. No sabía que tan grave podía ser eso hablando a largo plazo, o genéticamente, o como fueran las razones por las cuales no se podía, pero sabía que su hija lo necesitaba y eso era suficiente para él.

Pero sencillamente no podía hacer mucho, por no decir que no podía hacer nada. Quería entender a Dieciocho plenamente, quería ponerse en su lugar, compararlo como si hubiese sido de su parte aquella atrocidad y no de ella. Él no tenía hermanos, al menos no que él supiera, pero podía comparar las cosas en su mente con sus amigos que consideraba su familia. Yamcha era el primero de ellos, a quien consideraba un hermano, e imaginarlo enamorado de su hija y viceversa le daba escalofríos, sí, seguramente estaría en contra por cuestiones de edad, por traición a su confianza, por faltarle al respeto a su amistad y a su hogar, y escuchar a su hija llamarlo tío como lo hacía y que cambiaran las cosas drásticamente, sonaba como incesto y daba ganas de suprimir esa idea antes de que se decidiera en ir y golpear a Yamcha sin motivo.

Pero caía en lo mismo una y otra vez; sí Yamcha y él no se hubieran acercado tanto, sí no lo hubiese visto en años después de Cell, y si no hubiese visto nacer y crecer a Marron, si ellos dos se hubiesen conocido en otro lado, de otra manera, y se hubiesen enamorado sin saber quién era quién, seguro cuando él lo supiera lo habría aceptado y habría estado feliz por ellos después de todo, a pesar de que Yamcha y Krillin hubiesen sido grandes amigos o hermanos algún día. Y eso era el punto que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, la idea de que Yamcha y él no compartían sangre y si era eso realmente importante para tener a su esposa en esa crisis, se preguntaba el valor y pesar de ese líquido que los unía y hacía familia genética, ¿Qué tanto había en ella que hacía ese romance prohibido y detestable?

Se acercó a su esposa, tentado a abrazarla y consolarla, estar ahí para ella, en esos malos momentos, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola como creía, que contaba con él y lograr al fin que descargara ese dolor, pero su lengua se movió antes que su cuerpo, y soltó una frase que no pudo creerse a sí mismo, al menos, no que la estaba exteriorizando. –Deberías dejarlos ser felices – musitó con voz dulce y suave sin ánimos de herir, era como una banal y triste sugerencia sin esperanzas, algo que quería decir su corazón, algo que sintió necesario. Un consejo en saco roto, por supuesto.

Dieciocho lo miró lentamente, clavando sus ojos en su marido y tratando de interpretar lo que acababa de oír, por que sonaba imposible. Su quijada se apretó y sus dientes rechinaron a causa del choque que tuvieron. Algo dentro de ella se rompió, se partió y fue pisoteado con brutalidad, se hizo añicos: Su poca y agonizante fortaleza, confianza y fe en algo. Sus ojos azules se achicaron, amenazantes, y Krillin la sintió estallar. Posiblemente no tenía una lectura de Ki de ella, pero la conocía y podía sentirla con el alma, podía sentir que estaba ofendida y que había logrado sólo arruinar más las cosas.

-Me lo dices como si yo fuera la mala en todo eso – lo dijo suave y bajo por el agarre que tenía su mandíbula, la cual todavía vibraba, incluso con más fuerza estando al borde del llanto. -¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que lo ignore y lo deje como si nada?! – estalló finalmente, girándose en su dirección amenazante, pero Krillin no temió, siguió firme en su lugar y posición sobre las cosas.

-No te estoy diciendo que ignores, estoy diciendo que los comprendas, que tu actitud no está mejorando ni ayudando en nada – habló con el valor de retarla que no había tenido en años, con rostro firme y con las ideas claras en su mente.

-¿Y que podría mejorar eso, eh? ¿Quieres que los felicite? ¿Qué les compré una casa y les organice una boda? – cuestionó sarcástica, moviendo las manos a su alrededor como si el menú mencionado estuviese flotando en el aire a su alrededor.

-No, sólo quiero que dejes de comportarte justo como lo estás haciendo ahora. ¡No es fácil para Marron, no es fácil para nadie, y tu posición la está afectando, ella no tuvo la culpa! – alzó la voz como pocas veces lo hacía, más si se trataba de su mujer, pero necesitaba hacerla entender de algún modo.

-¡Claro, la culpa la tuvo ese maldito cretino! – Dieciocho llevó su ira a otro lado, evocando toda su frustración y odio a ese factor que había logrado convertir todo en un infierno.

-¡Diecisiete es igual de inocente! ¡No podemos culparlos, no podemos hacer nada, así que deja de hacer sentir a Marron más mal y más culpable de lo que ya se siente! – salió en defensa de su hija, pero para Dieciocho sólo había soltado una defensa completa para su hermano.

-¡¿Estas de su lado?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de la clase de desgraciado que es?! – pausó, y su frente vibró en incomprensión. -¿Es que tú quieres que estén juntos? – dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que su mejor aliado se convertía en su peor enemigo, que el hombre a quien amaba y presumía de conocer se volvía una sombra y un desconocido, en el enemigo.

-Yo sólo quiero que nadie sufra, que mi hija no sufra – respondió, pero la mujer supo que eso era una afirmación, y una lágrima corrió por su pálida mejilla, paseando por su piel hasta caer por el borde de su rostro.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices, ¡él no la merece! – gritó, aferrándose a su idea, pero Krillin cayó en cuenta de algo en medio de sus reclamos, se percató de que, ni en ese momento, ni anteriormente, se veía realmente preocupada por el concepto "familia" era más como si reclamara por el hecho de que fuera precisamente _él. _

-Dieciocho, ¿Te importa realmente si la merece o no? ¿Acaso que sea Diecisiete quien ame a Marron es realmente el punto que te enfada? No estas verdaderamente preocupada porque sean familia ¿Cierto? – Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron ante esas palabras, y su rostro perdió el poco tono que tenía, volviéndose pálida al extremo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?! ¡Por supuesto que me importa, es al maldito y estúpido problema en todo esto! – su voz enfebrecida y sus ademanes eufóricos casi lo convencen, pero pudo observar más allá de eso, miró su vista tambaleante y dudosa en verlo. Estaba mintiendo.

-Pues no parece… te has quejado más en el hecho de que es él, de que es un desgraciado, de que es un patán, y demás cosas… Esto no es sólo por su relación, ¿verdad? Hay algo más que te afectó en todo esto – la mujer lo miró unos momentos en completa inercia, sintiendo todo un mundo de cosas derrumbarse, sintiendo su voz entorpecida en sus pensamientos lanza ideas sin sentido y defensas vanas, como una tormenta de cosas que simulaban un corto circuito en su cerebro por tanto impacto.

-¿Quién te crees para decir que es lo que creo? Eres un idiota como siempre, no entiendes la gravedad, ¡Para ti sólo es cuestión de pararte como si nada y poner esa sonrisa de imbécil dejando que todos hagan lo que quieran! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que hay algo que me importe más que ese hecho?! – gritó en su cara, pero Krillin no estaba de humor ese día para aguantar el ácido carácter de ella.

-¡Pues la hay! ¡Es lo que te hace soltar un sinfín de insultos y reclamos en contra de Diecisiete y Marron! ¡Si alguien aquí tuvo la culpa de que ellos terminaran juntos somos nosotros, así que deja de decir que fue él y su mente perversa, deja de hacer todo esto más difícil de lo que ya resulta! ¡No podemos con esto! – dijo, componiendo la última parte para no decirle un "No podemos contigo" por qué ciertamente todos habían aportado un poco de drama a toda esa mala obra.

-¿Ahora quieres que crea que nosotros fuimos los culpables y Diecisiete es una blanca paloma? ¡Él es un maldito, lo sabes! – Krillin comprendió a que se refería exactamente, pero también estaba cansado ya de eso, sólo quería abrirle los ojos, esos que ella mantenía cerrados por su propia decisión, sellados por odio y rencor, ennegrecidos por los años y las dolencias, sepultados por un intento de nueva vida, de olvidar, de sanar, pero la herida se abría y la sangre escurría a borbotones hasta inundar su rostro y dejarle ver sólo matices rojos.

-¡Olvida lo que te hizo, lo que intentó hacerte alguna vez! ¡Él ni siquiera lo recuerda! – aclaró ese punto, uno frágil que marcaba una parte humanística y a la vez reservada de su esposa. – ¡Tú lo viste, él tampoco habría querido! ¡No planeó nada, y ¿sabes? tiene razón, él debió estar notificado de Marron hace muchos años! – las palabras se le escapaban, se le iban antes de pensarlas, de hecho, así era él, siempre resultaba así de esporádico, aunque claro, jamás en una discusión como esa, nunca antes había habido algo tan delicado como eso.

-¡No merecía conocerla! ¡No la merece ahora! ¡La va a herir! ¡Le va a mentir como a mí! – Krillin se crispó ante eso, mirándola extrañado, como si una reveladora verdad se estuviese destapando en ese momento de una forma abrumadora, bañándolo en una sensación que le causó escalofríos.

-Dieciocho, creo que eres tú la que no entiende la gravedad del asunto, esto no se trata de si la va a herir o querer, se trata de que es su familia. Pero creo que no sabes lo que es el verdadero amor por un hermano, estas confundida – fue duro en sus frías palabras, tano que el golpe con ellas dejó congelada a la mujer, quien razonó y fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta ese momento, y su mente sólo pudo atestarse de más basura incoherente.

-¡¿Cómo vas a saber tú lo que es querer a un hermano!?, ¡Jamás has tenido uno, estúpido huérfano! – fue el turno de ella para herir, y Krillin rugió internamente, incluso tuvo un aumento de Ki significativo por la rabieta.

-¡Sé más que tú lo que es, por que he sabido mantener esta familia intacta y controlar sus riendas, a diferencia tuya que siempre prefieres mantenerte al margen del asunto! – La dirección del asunto se había desviado, pero ambos estaban lo suficientemente dolidos como para parar ahí.

-¡Krillin el mártir! – exclamó sarcástica. -¡La mantuviste tan bien que tu hija se metió con su tío! – Krillin respiró profundo para calmarse, pero resultaba poco probable en ese momento, así que por lo menos eligió sus palabras para responder sin tanta agresividad.

-Estas siendo irracional, Dieciocho – le acusó, y ella evadió su mirada, pasando su cabello detrás de su oreja y reprimiendo una mueca dolida y triste. –Estas actuando como una bruja, estas siendo egoísta – La mujer odiaba escuchar sus verdades, odiaba saber que era así, lo odiaba.

Evitó mirarlo, pasando a su lado y escapando por la puerta, alzando el vuelo sin ninguna dirección específica, sólo necesitaba irse, alejarse y pensar que con eso podía huir también de todos sus problemas, que podía desaparecer la situación y dejar atrás el pasado agobiante. Pero todo eso la seguía y le pisaba los talones aunque incrementara su velocidad al límite, era algo que no podía evadir. Krillin no supo si seguirla, una parte de él deseaba hacerlo, pero no era un buen momento, la dejaría sola para que pensara, lo necesitaba, igual que él, ambos necesitaban calmarse y tratar de llegar a conjeturas claras. Sentía, por alguna razón, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer respecto a eso.

[…]

Goten miró al cielo un momento, dejando escapar un cálido suspiro que se consumió con el frío del ambiente, como si rogara al cielo que le diera una oportunidad, o una señal, lo que fuera para acabar con ese momento tan distante e insensible. Marron se encogió de hombros a un lado, con la cabeza baja y con las manos aferrándose a las orillas de su vestido, recorriendo los holanes de manera pensativa y melancólica, como si estuviera ausente, como si su cuerpo fuese un contenedor vacío en donde ya no había quien pensara, sintiera o actuara. Era un cascarón.

Por supuesto que eso no era, ni pensado, una cita, era una reunión, un encuentro, una charla para desahogarse, para contarse sus penas. Y el chico había servido como contenedor, como la copa de cristal que guardaba y recogía con sumo cuidado los diamantes brillantes que brotaban por los ojos claros de la chica, puras y sensibles lágrimas, cálidas y saladas, frías y agrias. Era su hombro el santuario para el dolor, para acoger con cuidado el rostro de ella y acunarlo como lo más valioso y bello que podía existir, y Goten, en momentos, se sentía agradecido de poder servirle de algo, de que al menos lo necesitara y buscara, así fuera sólo para llorar.

Y la había abrazado, rodeado con su tosco brazo sus delgados hombros, sintiendo como se desmoronaba y sus trozos se escapaban por sus manos y terminaban dispersos por el suelo, y no había querido pegarla más a él, le parecía tan frágil, tan débil que quería quitársela de enfrente con miedo de que fuese a romperse. Y por un momento sintió la paz, fueron unos breves y cortos segundos soñados en donde el mundo se unía y parecía eclipsarse para darle a él un momento de luz, de amor, de sueños que se convertían en realidad y el dulce del instante satisfacía su alma, la llenaba con el dulce néctar suave de su presencia. Se creyó bendito, resucitado después de perecer en el peor de los combates, socorrido tras haber caminado en un desierto agónico y esas lágrimas fueron como el oasis, el manantial que viajaba por su cuerpo curando todas sus heridas.

Pero su sueño se volvió pesadilla como solía pasarle, y despertó de su ensoñación cuando las lágrimas se volvieron piedras y se apretaron en su garganta, asfixiando, y la luz que sentía lo cegó, y su resurrección no eran más que alucinaciones de un moribundo, se sintió delirar. "Diecisiete" "Keita", era lo único que salía de la boca de ella, y sabía bien que esos nombres pertenecían a la misma persona, a la única que habitaba en el corazón de ella, por quien lloraba, por quién sufría. Y él, copa en vida, dejó de recibir diamantes para ser bañado en sangre de las heridas, propias y ajenas. Ella estaba a su lado, sentía su calor, su energía, su respiración, pero espiritualmente estaba tan lejos, mentalmente estaba en otro sitio, y amorosamente estaba aferrada en los brazos de alguien más.

Sólo su cuerpo vacío lo había abrazado ese día, pidiendo consuelo, uno que él podía darle sólo con estar ahí, sin decir nada, pasando su mano con delicadeza por su largo cabello rubio, como el aire, como la almohada que almacenaba sus secretos, sus sonrisas y su sufrimiento. No pudo evitar sentirse usado, y se maldijo por ser tan egoísta en un momento como ese para ella, debía estar sin condiciones, pero estaba harto ya de tener que ser quien seca las lágrimas y termina siempre con las manos vacías y el corazón ilusionado sin razón. Quería ser por primera vez ese a quien Marron mirara con ojos esperanzados, brillantes y relucientes, que fuera la causa de su sonrisa, y no sólo por decir alguna cosa estúpida, sino por ser quien era, porque lo quisiera como él lo hacía.

Y ahora, después de escucharla quejarse, después de calmar sus lamentos con palabras endulzadas y promesas vanas, después de media hora de soportar su cercanía y tener que apretar y morderse la lengua para no decir nada en contra de Diecisiete, ahora sólo se había callado después de murmurar un leve y poco significativo ´gracias´. Ahí, sentada a su lado sin nada más que decir, con la incomodidad que le generaba a él sentir lo que sentía y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo destrozaba, y sinceramente había pensado de todas las formas posibles darle una señal, decirle que dejara de buscar en todas partes, que de una vez mirara en su dirección. Que estaba ahí para ella como ningún otro.

Pero la caja vacía a su lado era ciega, sus cuencas huecas resaltaban en su pálido rostro, sus ojos, azul del cielo, se habían consumido por tanto llorar, por tanto extrañar, por tanto desear ver a quien no estaba ahí, por mirar a quien no quería. Y lo sabía, era consciente de que para ella él era el amigo incondicional, el hermano que nunca tuvo, esa extraña criatura en el universo que se aparecía siempre que estaba sola y triste, para hacerla sentir mejor, para levantarle el ánimo y para hacerla reír a pesar de todo. Era su títere, el esclavo que sucumbía ante sus lamentos, que caía sin pensarlo una y otra vez en las mismas situaciones, para luego ser apartado de su mundo y su felicidad. Y Marron había sido y seguía igual de ciega.

-Lo lamento por esto – le dijo, con su voz suave y acongojada por el llanto, pero para él fue el dulce canto de siempre. –No quisiera que cargues conmigo y mis cosas, no tienes nada que ver… lo siento…- reiteró, y él apretó sus labios con pesadumbre, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que ver en realidad, pero no sacó nada a flote por supuesto, su cabeza dio un breve asentimiento, dudoso y temeroso.

-No tienes que disculparte, para eso estoy aquí, para ti – la miró y suavizó sus facciones para regalarle una sonrisa cálida, y ella le miró tratando de responder y sonreír también, pero era casi imposible poder creer que una sonrisa aparecería en ese rostro húmedo por el llanto.

-Las cosas van mal, muy mal…- murmuró, y él se preparó para otra dosis de malas noticias, pero Marron bajó la vista pensativa, paseando su lengua por su labio inferior que estaba reseco y acartonado por la deshidratación y el frío del exterior. –Y creo que la cosa puede empeorar – agregó, tocándose el vientre en un reflejo casi imperceptible, uno que Goten interpretó como simple malestar físico.

-No tengas miedo, todo va a estar bien – le aseguró, y ella retorció sus labios en una mueca cercana a la alegría, impresionada por el hecho de que Goten trataba de darle ánimos incluso cuando las cosas estaba pérdidas, cuando parecía que naufragaría por ese mar de pesadumbre y terminaría por ahogarse en las tormentas que se alzaban en momentos, asfixiándose entre sus problemas que no le daban paso al oxígeno, que se congelaba todo antes de llegar a sus pulmones.

-Me gustaría poder creer que así será…- el chico miró extrañado, pensando en que eventualmente superaría las cosas con su tío y todo volvería a ser como antes. Así de simple, por lo que su frase se le hizo incluso un tanto exagerada. Pero por supuesto, Goten no medía el valor de los actos y sus consecuencias, estando muy lejano y ajeno a la idea.

-¿Qué podría ser tan malo para empeorarlo más? – ella se encogió con dolor, herida sentimentalmente de que hubiese nombrado aquello algo "malo", pero no protestó, posiblemente tenía razón, era más que obvio que la palabra "bueno" no encajaba en esa ecuación, y que en efecto terminaría por arruinar más las cosas. Así que no había duda de que _eso _era algo malo.

-Yo… no estoy segura, pero… pero creo…- la voz se le quebró otra vez, pero no hubo lágrimas, todas estas se habían consumido ya de su sistema, estaban evaporadas en el aire, y su cuerpo necesitaba crear nuevas para seguir derramando dolor y esparciéndolo, pues este era inagotable a diferencia de su llanto. –Jamás creí que algo tan ´lindo´ podía llegar a ser tan miserable…- agregó con toda sinceridad, y Goten frunció sin entender. –…creo que estoy embarazada –

No fue una afirmación, pero si una declaración de sus actos, de sus pasiones con _él_, del grado de pecado que había cometido, de lo terrible y trágico que debía sentirse. Su aire se atoró en sus pulmones y no fue consciente del momento en que dejó de respirar, sólo lo hizo, como si su cuerpo y su sangre completa se congelaran, se endurecieran, como si hubiese comenzado a pesar miles de Kilos más, su cuerpo fue apoderado por un calambre que entumía cada pedazo de él, incluso inmovilizando sus parpados. Sólo las palabras de la chica se repetían incansables en su cabeza, como un pedazo de caucho que rebota en todas las paredes sin cesar, abrumándolo, ensordeciéndolo, destruyéndolo. Algo dentro de él se desmoronó, fue destruido como la copa de cristal en la que guardaba las lágrimas: De un pisotón.

[…]

La miró ahí sentada a la distancia, en un pequeño claro, mirando al horizonte desde su lugar sentada en la orilla de ese peñasco, abrazando sus rodillas con miedo y culpa. La contempló desde su sitio sin querer irrumpir en el ambiente, en su escena que, suponía él, la estaba tranquilizando; pero sus pies avanzaron aplastando a su paso el pasto seco y las pocas hojas que se desprendían aún de los árboles al entrar el invierno, haciendo un suave siseo al desquebrajarlas todas bajo la planta de su pie. Se detuvo a unos metros tras ella, extrañado de que no hubiese protestado ya por su presencia y cercanía, tentado a hablarle y preguntar cómo se encontraba, pero al contemplar con más detenimiento sus ojos (Que alcanzaba a observar ladinamente), pudo mirar aquel leve resplandor brillante y blanquecino que desprendían, ese que había podido ver muy pocas veces en la vida.

Dieciocho no miraba al frente, ni a las montañas, ni al cielo, ni al sol que dejaba ver sus rayos naranjas amenazando con extinguirse a lo lejos y dar paso a la noche. Ella miraba dentro de sí misma, siendo un cyborg tenía la capacidad de "grabar" acontecimientos, y luego reproducirlos, volver a verlos con sumo detalle, y prueba de eso sólo era la luz que desprendían sus ojos falsos, esas cámaras que el Dr. Gero había puesto en su rostro para mostrarle los nombres, poderes y debilidades de sus enemigos, no para contemplar lo bello o hermoso que era el mundo. Krillin se extrañó ante eso, pues según la misma Dieciocho, dijo que odiaba activarlos, recordar de esa manera, que la hacía sentir una fría máquina de nuevo y le acarreaba el dolor del pasado.

Pero ahí estaba, mirando y escuchando algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea, pero debía ser doloroso, lo suficiente para que la mujer tuviera esa expresión dolida y triste, cansada, derrotada y sin ánimos. Dio un paso más, y al quebrar por la mitad una varita más grande que las demás creó un sonido que finalmente alarmó a la rubia, quien parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente y volteó en dirección al hombre, mirando con miedo y amenaza. Krillin guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, ladeando su cabeza mientras la miraba y le sonreía, calmado, tranquilo y con ganas de mejorar, de estar bien. Cómo siempre.

Dieciocho se giró de nuevo al frente ya sin ganas de reclamar o pelear, concentrándose esta vez en las aves oscuras que surcaban el cielo y atravesaban las nubes sin prisa. Krillin se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sobre el suelo, tomándose un par de segundos en admirar el panorama que se extendía frente a ellos, soltando un suspiro como si con este pudiese tragarse todo lo hermoso que había a su alrededor. –Creo que dije muchas cosas estúpidas – dijo ella con culpa enmarcada en la voz, y el hombre prefirió guardar silencio hasta que ella se desahogara. –Siempre tienes razón, odio eso de ti – sonrió ante aquella leve broma, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas. –Creo que no pensaba bien… supongo que Diecisiete no tiene la culpa, ¿Verdad? – la mano del hombre se movió hasta posarse sobre la de ella, mirándola y entreteniéndose en el tono pálido de su piel que se enmarcaba con el rojizo del atardecer.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas – murmuró, tratando de contener sus ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, no quería acabar con su reflexión. - ¿Qué estabas viendo? ¿Acaso…? – comenzó a indagar después de unos segundos de silencio, pero no completó su pregunta, pensando en que probablemente resultaría incomoda y su esposa no querría contarle, pero para su sorpresa, Dieciocho se encogió levemente de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-Pensaba en todo el enojo… en lo que dijiste… en lo que dije… me sentía mal. Pero entonces recordé que hay algo que siempre me hace animarme… así que comencé a ver el día de nuestra boda – admitió con fingido desinterés, y Krillin dibujó una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, girando también sus ojos negros al frente y recargando los brazos en el suelo para su comodidad. -¿Recuerdas ese día? – cuestionó ella, y él dejó ir una leve risa.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Recuerdo todo, recuerdo lo hermosa que te veías en ese vestido blanco, lo feliz que estabas de usarlo… ¡Sé que valió la pena el precio! – se burló por ello, soltando un siseo algo triste. –Yo estaba muy nervioso, pero Yamcha y el maestro Roshi me ayudaban a no desmayarme o golpearme con miedo de que fuese una broma o que huyeras en cualquier momento, se me hacía imposible que fueras a ser mi esposa…- Dieciocho sonrió complacida, le encantaba escuchar la historia de boca de él.

-Fue un día muy bonito, nos amábamos mucho, lo hacemos ahora – Krillin sintió aquellas palabras con cierto dolor, sabía que escuchar decir a su esposa palabras un tanto dulces en situaciones difíciles sólo significaba que estaba realmente reflexiva y dolida, y su dolor lo lastimaba. –Ese día… ese día dijiste que invitarías a todos los que querías, a todos tus amigos – pausó, y Krillin recordó que a la pequeña Isla Kame (En donde se había celebrado la pequeña ceremonia) había asistido Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan y claro que Oolong, el Maestro Roshi y Umigame, pero estos últimos ya vivían ahí. –Ese día era importante, recuerdo que estaba triste… que sentía de pronto como si yo no tuviera a nadie, recuerdo que estuve a punto de buscar a Diecisiete… quería que él estuviera ahí – el hombre bajó la mirada, recordando aquel momento, incluso como se ofreció para ir a buscarlo él mismo, pero Dieciocho había desistido al último momento. –Creo que hubiese sido lo mejor, creo que él tiene un poco de verdad en todo esto – soltó con toda la calma que pudo, viajando sus ojos claros a su esposo para buscar su opinión, para escuchar ahora que sus oídos habían sido liberados por la estopa que había clavado ahí ella misma.

-Lo sé, las cosas pudieron salir mejor, era tu hermano, y lo querías… la pelea que los separó no valía la pena, debían estar juntos… a pesar de todo – agregó tratando de hacer entender que estaba englobando todo. Krillin no había tenido un hermano, un padre, una madre, pero sabía, ahora que tenía una hija, esposa y sus amigos, que separarse de cualquiera de ellos, resultaría tremendamente doloroso, sin importar que clase de cosas los hubieran hecho pelear. Para eso era la familia.

-Yo no quería llevarlo conmigo, hacerlo me haría recordarme a mí misma todo lo que quería olvidar… no lo abandoné por la pelea, yo le dije… un día… cuando éramos humanos, cuando robábamos… le dije que se enamoraría de alguien… que la amaría, y que sería feliz. Que sería su amor verdadero y que la querría más que a mí… - apretó los labios, guardando para ella misma la tenebrosa situación en la que se encontraban cuando le dijo eso. –Él me seguía queriendo, y lo habría seguido haciendo si no lo dejaba, tenía que encontrar su propia vida, sin mí, para ser feliz…- parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar sus ideas y para apartar la humedad de sus ojos, mordiéndose discretamente el labio inferior. –Pero él… él se enamoró de mi hija…- su voz se quebró, y finamente se puso a llorar como debía hacerlo. –Y eso me preocupó mucho, por ella, por él… cometió el mismo error, y Marron va a sufrir con esto…- su voz gangosa por el llanto se cortaba con cada hipeo que realizaba. –Krillin… ¡Tengo mucho miedo! -

Se abrazó a él, quien ya la esperaba con los brazos extendidos, acunándola y apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la humedad de su llanto sobre su ropa, llevando junto con eso el sentimiento, el pesar y la culpa que la mujer cargaba en su corazón, y era lastimoso, Krillin era herido por finas dagas que se incrustaban en su piel, compartían dolor y culpa, y el humano pudo sentir finalmente un pedazo de su sufrimiento, de lo que su alma temía, de todo lo que esta verdad y realidad traía y sus consecuencias, el pasado reflejándose de manera borrosa y parda en un cristal que creyó roto, pero este distorsionaba más la imagen y la volvía escalofriante. Peligrosa.

Paseó sus manos por la espalda de ella, recorriendo esa figura que se sabía de memoria y que le llenaba de paz y calma, esa misma que ahora quería brindarle, era terrible verla así de destrozada pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que sacara el sufrimiento, que dejara ir de una sola vez todas las lágrimas que debió derramar alguna vez. -¿Qué piensas? – cuestionó en un susurró, dejando ir su pregunta llena de preocupación.

-Yo… no quiero hacerla sentir más mal, pero entiendes que tampoco puedo permitir esto – Krillin angostó la mirada pensativamente, asintiendo casi por inercia, pero al hombre seguía sin parecerle la idea.

-¿No crees que Marron sea ese amor verdadero? – Dieciocho se abrazó un poco más a él, con miedo a esa verdad que saltaba a la vista sin necesidad siquiera de planteársela.

-No sé… no quiero pensar que lo es… - había dejado ya de demostrar que lloraba, pero aun fluía la humedad por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el pecho de él.

-Bueno, deberías hablar con Marron…- sugirió, pero ella no se movió, lo sabía de sobra. –Tal vez también debas hablar con Diecisiete…- Dieciocho se separó de él bruscamente, mirándolo con rostro aterrado. –Él no entiende, no tiene a nadie, ¿Tienes una idea de lo que está pasando ahora? Creo que necesita de su hermana, y quizá que le hagan ver lo que pasa… - para su desgracia Krillin volvía a tener razón, y sus ojos bajaron hasta plantarse sobre el pasto amarillento del suelo.

-No puedo, sabes bien porqué… estar cerca de él… me pone bastante mal, no puedo cargar con eso – levantó la vista un momento para ver la mitad del sol asomarse tras una muy lejana colina. –Quisiera que no me importara, pero lo hace… quiero odiarlo también, pero no puedo…- Krillin lo sabía, tantos insultos soltados a diestra y siniestra era su intento vano de querer repudiarlo y creerse ella misma todas esas palabras, pero lo cierto es que lo quería igual que siempre y que deseaba su entera felicidad. Estaba destrozada por ambos.

-Lo sé, si lo odiaras sólo lo ignorarías, como a Mr. Satán, je, je, je…- dijo para tratar de aligerar el momento, pero sólo una leve curva se dibujó en ella, una casi imperceptible. –Vamos, podemos arreglar esto, ¿No crees? – apretó los labios para sonreír forzadamente.

-Tal vez, pero sabes que aunque lo perdone, y aunque Marron este mejor, seguiré sin estar de acuerdo, después de todo… son familia – dolorosas palabras que rodeaban la cabeza de cada uno de ellos en los últimos días, tan repetitivamente que mareaba y el concepto terminaba por dar nauseas, por gastarse hasta el punto en que perdía significado.

-¿Hablarás con él? – cuestionó, y ella negó sin pensarlo. Krillin entendió, pero una parte de él, esa tan humanística que siempre lo caracterizaba, esa sonrisa y facilidad para creerse el amigo de todo mundo, sembró una idea en su cabeza, la intención de ser él quien hablara con Diecisiete, quien tratara de hacer las cosas más llevaderas. Lo que siempre olvidaba recordar, era que por lo general su gran boca terminaba por arruinar todo más de lo que ya estaba.

[…]

Un engendro.

No encontraba otra palabra para describir aquello, un ser inhumano, algo aborrecible, algo terrible y despreciable que acababa por arruinar más las cosas de las que ninguna otra cosa podría. Se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía, y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no dejarse caer contra el suelo, para no patinarse en las baldosas del baño que estaban húmedas y resbaladizas, apoyándose también en el lavabo al que llegó en dos pasos. El aire se le escapó, y el que le quedaba se le atoró en la garganta junto con los sentimientos, y podía jurar que también con su propia alma, golpeando a los lados y robándole el valioso oxígeno hasta que la visión se le oscureció y manchas grises inundaron sus retinas.

La idea la abrumó, y una de sus manos se fue a su plano abdomen, alucinando una muy clara sensación de crecimiento descomunal, de revolvimiento, como si en su interior burbujeara su perdido destino, como si muriera y se derritiera su futuro y a la vez su completo pasado. Se sintió podrida por dentro y quería arrancarse aquello con las manos. Sus ojos, vacilantes e incrédulos se movieron por el lugar hasta mirar la prueba de embarazo que había soltado en cuanto leyó los resultados.

´POSITIVO´

Decía la respuesta con un símbolo de ´más´ enmarcada con un círculo en el fondo. Sus ojos evadieron de nuevo esa verdad, apretándose y deseando que al abrirlos nuevamente el resultado pudiese cambiar. Pero la verdad seguía en el mismo sitio, marcando lo mismo, condenando lo mismo. Sus piernas flaquearon, se doblaron y apenas se detuvo por el agarre que tenía en las manos, sintiéndolas temblar, al igual que todo su cuerpo que se agitaba mientras la idea era digerida y los pensamientos saltaban como extraños insectos en su interior, gritando cada uno una idea diferente, una descripción distinta, pero todos cargaban con la misma idea. Todos decían que era una realidad tormentosa y oscura.

Se dejó caer finalmente, sin fuerzas para luchar por mantener su cuerpo firme, quedando de rodillas sobre el frío suelo. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos como si eso ayudara a detenerlas o a disipar el dolor que las generaba, pero una idea, una imagen, o más bien, una escena, asaltó sus pensamientos oscuros, desconsiderados y frívolos, llenándola de una punzada en el bajo vientre que subió por todo su abdomen hasta crear esa sensación de calidez en su pecho. Ese extraño insecto no revoloteaba como el resto con su idea, permaneció firme y el alboroto del resto pareció silenciarse, consumirse por esa idea que se agrandaba y tomaba color poco a poco.

Iba a ser madre. En toda la extensión absoluta, sin importar que, o cómo, iba a ser madre. La palabra "engendro" volvió a sonar al fondo, siseada por esa larva gris que se alimentaba de las desgracias, que soltaba veneno ardiente que quemaba al decir cada palabra, ácido para su joven corazón. Se hizo un ovillo, apretando su propio cuerpo, pero esta vez de manera delicada, con un amor que la hizo sentir persona, mujer, humano, resaltando cada uno de sus sentimientos. Esa palabra perdía poco a poco, discutiendo arduamente consigo misma, usando sólo el sentido común para un enjambre completo de porquería.

Pensó en su madre y en su padre, pensó en las ilusiones de toda su vida de poder llegar a hacer una familia también, de cuidar, de proteger y de criar. La culpa la comió por haber nombrado a su hijo de esa forma tan egoísta, tan vil, tan despreciable. _Mi hijo, _se repitió en su mente, y una oleada nueva de sensaciones la invadió, felicidad, tragedia, verdad, amor, tristeza, miedo, era como arrojar toda su vida en una misma mezcla y esperar a que tuviera un solo resultado. Los labios oscuros e inexistentes de su larva seguían hablando, escupiendo, pero su convicción y moral también tenía mucho que arrojar, ganando terreno de manera sorprendente sobre una desesperación momentánea.

Sí, era real eso del amor de la madre, se sintió de pronto como si tuviera lo más preciado del mundo dentro de ella y que debía protegerlo de todos los modos posibles. Que era su extensión, su propósito. Las ganas de seguir respirando y viviendo arribaron en ella, concentrados y motivados por la razón de esa criatura que era inocente e ignorante de todos los problemas de ella, de sus abuelos… de su padre.

Esa última verdad le acarreó preocupación, y de pronto todos sus pensamientos terminaron en _él_. Seguía preguntándose lo que había pasado, seguía sin saber cómo es que no se dio cuenta, como ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, de la trágica manera en que pasó y que estuvieron metidos en toda una completa y total mentira. Eran buenos mentirosos, ambos, estaba más que segura que Diecisiete le había mentido en cada uno de los detalles de su vida, ella misma lo había hecho, y eso, añadido a que ni siquiera le había dicho su ´nombre´ verdadero, ponía sobre su pecho una sensación de vacío, un hueco enorme que le daba inseguridad, que la dejaba sin armas para luchar.

¿Qué era entonces todo eso que habían mantenido juntos? ¿Una mentira, como el resto de las cosas? Era incluso una completa encrucijada llamarlo de un modo ahora, para ella era ´Keita´ pero ese nombre seguro se lo había sacado de algún lugar, había sido el chico de su edad que había dejado la escuela por un vago trabajo. Que terror era saber que tenía la edad de su madre, que no había ido a la escuela y que todo el dinero que decía ganar lo obtenía seguramente de robo o estafas. Su mente, necia y aferrada, decía que eran personas diferentes, que se enamoró de una ilusión, de una broma, de una mentira y que no valía la pena, pero su corazón opinaba distinto, y era él quien dirigía su alma absolutamente.

Ella sabía que siendo Diecisiete o Keita no hacía diferencia, que si tuviera veinte, veinticinco o mil años, lo habría amado igual, que si era estudiante, ladrón, pordiosero o rey las cosas no habrían cambiado. El corazón lo amaba sin importar quien fuera realmente. Quizá se mintieron para protegerse, pero su amor, sus besos, sus citas, sus labios, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus cuerpos, esos eran reales, esos no podían mentir, y cada impulso que había salido, propio o ajeno, fue real, tan real y tan cierto que el significado, parentesco, ética, crítica… nada importaba. Todo perdía el sentido.

Se replanteó las cosas, pensó adecuadamente mientras se quedaba en trance mirando al suelo que quedaba a centímetros de su rostro por su postura curvada al frente. Iba a ser madre, pero eso no sólo era de ella. Diecisiete también iba a ser padre. Una sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro, una en donde pensaba en ella y él en su papel de padres, pero Krillin y Dieciocho llegaron a sus pensamientos… los abuelos, ¿O los tíos? Después de todo, si era hijo de Diecisiete, era sobrino de Dieciocho.

Qué estúpido era eso, y tratar de pensar en que eso era menos despreciable era igual de irracional que la situación. ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Qué dirían? ¿Abuelos o tíos? ¿Ambos o ninguno? La suciedad la invadió de nuevo, pero esta vez iba dirigida a ella, no a la criatura que tendría repetida a su familia, sólo a esa sensación de no sentirse de un lado ni de otro, de estar feliz y no, de sentir arrepentimiento y de estar firme en sus decisiones. De su amor prohibido que quería enterrar y no podría. Odiaba y amaba… pero un "Te amo" siempre supera al odio.

Entonces ella se veía en cuestión de decidir, su mente disputaba entre los lazos familiares y _él, _entre lo ´correcto´ y el ´pecado´, entre sus padres y _su _posible familia. Era toda una contradicción, y la elección era difícil la mirara por donde la mirara. No estaba segura de como nacería su hijo, de hecho, sentía un miedo profundo cada que se recordaba que era producto de familia y que los problemas físicos o de saludo podrían ser desfavorables. Pero quería intentarlo, definitivamente quería e iba a hacerlo. No había más que pensar.

Lo demás se resumía a las preocupaciones con el resto respecto a ella. Y eso acarreaba otra clase de miedo y preocupación. ¿Qué podrían decir o pensar si estaba esperando un hijo de él? Seguro soltarían más basura al respecto, probablemente dirían que el bebé era un engendro, así como lo había hecho ella misma ante la impactante noticia, la diferencia es que ellos seguro no cambiarían de opinión. Su madre, su padre, su abuelo Roshi, su tío Yamcha, todos ellos, ¿Qué pensarían todos ellos? ¿Aceptarían a su hijo? ¿Lo querrían? ¿Podrían siquiera vivir con ello?

Luego pensó en él, y las ganas de querer irse a su lado, olvidarse de todo eso, hacer de cuenta que no saben nada de lo que los une y vivir una vida juntos; mudarse a la casa en el bosque, casarse, tener a su hijo juntos, criarlo, cuidarlo, tener más… era una posibilidad. Pero… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Diecisiete? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Estaría triste? ¿Querría tenerlo con ella… o es que lo aborrecería y pensaría igual que los demás? Quería pensar en que no era así, quería imaginar que él estaba amándola y esperando por poder volver a verse, que estaba sufriendo su distancia igual que ella. Pero su corazón se permitía dudar.

Y en realidad tenía razones para hacerlo. Ese día, el triste día en que se enteraron de la verdad, ella, por su propia cuenta aceptó separarse por el ´bien´ de todos, pero la verdad es que estaba solamente impactada, sorprendida, asustada y las cosas giraban en torno a las éticas y cuestiones sociales y humanas, pero, ¿Qué respecto a su corazón? Creyó, pensó, se imaginó vagamente en que superaría eso como si nada, que la situación se arreglaría como con magia y todo volvería a ser calma. Pero si entonces todo era así, ¿Qué tan fuertes habían sido los sentimientos que había jurado sentir? Nada. Lo que habrían pasado, sentido y vivido se hubiera resumido en nada.

Pero claro que no era así, y lo que imaginó superable era insufrible, el amor que sentía era más fuerte que ella, y no sólo era por cuestiones de su embarazo, era por cuestiones de estar juntos. Lo extrañaba cada día, cada noche, se sentía débil, le faltaba todo, ni la comida, ni el sol, ni el aire, simplemente nada se sentía igual sabiendo que no estaría más con él. Estaba vacía. Y sus pensamientos caían al recuerdo de los cuentos de hadas que leyó, donde hablaban del amor verdadero y de que sin uno el otro no valía, o no vivía, y esa idea que le había sido siempre tan ajena se materializaba ahora. Era real. Tan dolorosa y tangible que le hacía sentir muerta en vida. Muerta sin él.

Pero se preguntaba si él había amado de la misma forma que ella, si como a sus sentimientos tampoco le importaba si eran familia o no, si se sentía igual. Obviamente por sus limitaciones y la vigilancia de su madre era imposible para ella actuar, pero… ¿Y él? ¿Se había rendido tan fácil? ¿Por qué no había insistido? ¿Por qué no había ido a verla? ¿Es que no entendía cuanto lo necesitaba? Sus ojos clamaban su presencia a cada segundo, esperaba verlo cada que sus ojos cambiaban de lugar, indagando en las profundidades del firmamento. Pero no estaba, nunca estaba, y sus ojos sólo se perdían en el negro de su profundo abismo.

La parte negativa, o realista, se imaginaba lo que él podría pensar, en que quizá había decidido no pelear por que no amaba, porque para él no valía la pena hacerlo, ya fuera por ahorrarse problemas, o por la cuestión de la familia, quizá él no quería volverla a ver de verdad. Pero si pensara así entonces no lo conocería ni un poco, y si él pensaba así entonces de verdad se había enamorado de una ilusión. Deseaba saber porque no la había buscado, si la estaba extrañando, si volvería. Quería oír de nuevo su voz llamándole, pronunciando su nombre en esas notas tan jóvenes y a la vez tan varoniles.

Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, tecleando hasta encontrar su número en su pantalla. Quería hablarle, quería decirle qué tendrían un hijo, quería entregarse y decirle que quería olvidar, enterrar y fingir como un demente que nada pasaba. Sólo para quedarse a su lado. Pero su dedo tembló frente a la opción de llamar, se congeló y fue imposible, no sabía si tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a eso, para escucharlo y para escuchar lo que le diría al respecto. Fue cobarde, y apretó el aparato mientras lloraba en impotencia e incertidumbre, nombrándolo por ambas maneras, los dos hombres que formaban uno mismo, clamándolo en el eco del reducido cuarto teniendo en respuesta su propia y debilitada voz.

En cambio, frenando un poco sus lágrimas miró la brillante pantalla de su celular para llamar a alguien más que en realidad no hacía falta, pero que ella creyó que debía saber para ayudarla. Le pidió a Goten ir al siguiente día a su casa, llorando y sin querer mencionar más de lo fundamental, sin embargo, esa llamada, ese llanto, ese nombre tan repetido y las sospechas acarreadas, fueron suficientes para Krillin, quién desde afuera de la puerta había escuchado todo y fruncía el ceño firme con su pensamiento. Mañana mismo tenía que ir a hablar con Diecisiete, y muy probablemente, contarle toda la verdad.

[…]

No necesitaba comer mucho, ni la luz del sol, ni beber agua todo el tiempo, de hecho, ni siquiera necesitaba dormir todos los días para tener suficiente fuerza para sostenerse, su energía ilimitada ayudaba bastante para vivir más como una máquina que como un hombre, pero había seguido las limitaciones humanas sólo para encajar y sentirse parte de todo, o quizá sólo por mera costumbre. Pero ahora no, ahora había abandonado todo control humano, toda necesidad o deseo que quería hacer propio y sentirse ´vivo´ para estar ahí donde estaba.

Llevaba días en la misma posición, acostado sobre su cama sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento, mirando al techo e ignorando el momento en que el sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba siendo reemplazado por la oscuridad en las noches, si hubiese sido por él habría sido inconsciente del tiempo que había trascurrido, pero su mente sistemática añadida a su cerebro le marcaba el tiempo que llevaba ahí, pero había momentos en los que parecía incluso poder olvidarse de eso también.

Era como si hubiera muerto, como si estuviera apagado y fuera de funcionamiento como lo había tenido Gero por dos años, sin poder mover su cuerpo, sintiendo la parálisis en su mente y la desesperación, o inclusive la inconciencia. La única diferencia ahora era que de vez en cuando su cerebro tenía leves momentos de lucidez en donde reaccionaba que seguía ahí, el tiempo que llevaba y el único cambio visible eran las breves lágrimas que dejaba escapar en el silencio y soledad de su habitación, todas ellas inspiradas cuando la realidad lo golpeaba, cuando sentía la frialdad de alrededor, cuando se daba cuenta que la cama estaba vacía, que sus dedos no rozaban ningunos otros y que sus labios estaban helados y resecos.

Había esperado que se cansara, que la fatiga, el hambre o cualquier cosa lo movería de ahí en algún momento, pero su cuerpo no sentía ningún cambio, sus manos extendidas a los costados parecían incluso ahora haberse fusionado ya con las sábanas debajo suyo. En realidad quería que eso pasara, quería fusionarse con la cama, esa en donde había poseído a su amor, en donde su cuerpo, brillante piel aperlada, había estado en su plena disposición, juventud, pureza, divinidad. Incluso, si respiraba muy fuerte podía oler aun su perfume en la almohada, por eso respiraba despacio, pausado y no tan seguidamente a pesar de que el oxígeno si era fundamental para permanecer con vida, tenía miedo de que su fragancia se perdiera y que sus pulmones recelosos se quedaran ahora su fragancia implícita en su interior, egoístas de compartirlo con su corazón.

Quería ser la cama, guardar en sus recuerdos la escena más bella, las múltiples veces en que su cuerpo, cual pluma, había caído gustoso y apasionado contra la superficie. Quería sentir en sí mismo el olor natural de su cabello de seda, de los hilos de oro que se extendían sobresalientes entre las blancas sábanas, no esa pestilencia que desprendía de su piel, la del rechazo, del olvido, del odio de años. Quería ser la cama y recordar haberla tenido entre sus brazos que se interpretaban como las cobijas, acoger su rostro en la almohada en donde dejaba plasmada la figura de su perfil. Quería ser uno mismo ahora.

Pero no podía, y seguía siendo ese hombre, cyrborg, mentiroso, ladrón, olvidado, un trozo de chatarra viejo que nadie quería y dejaban podrir entre la tierra, él mismo se estaba sepultando en ese momento, su mente y sus reproches le dejaban caer sobre su cuerpo toneladas de tierra, asfixiándolo, deseando dejarlo en las profundidades y que no volviera a molestar a nadie más con su presencia, con su existencia. Su piel ardía, su mente ardía, y no podía luchar contra el dolor, se dejaba consumir mientras los poros de su piel se abrían suplicantes, exasperados por tener la cura, la salvación. Por tenerla a ella de vuelta.

No sabía si estaba loco, era probable, pero parecía dormir despierto, alucinar, sentir, hablar, tocar. Encendía en él aquellos recuerdos que se reproducían en sus ojos de cristal, esos que había grabado considerándolos importantes, y podía verla sonreírle aun, retrocedía la cinta lo más atrás, hasta donde aparecían aquellos ojos azules por primera vez, y luego se torturaba mirándolos, mirando cada cosa que le llenaba de felicidad y tristeza, la miraba y escuchaba su voz en el fondo de su mente, incluso ahora de tanto verla se sabía cada uno de los cuadros que pasaban en su mente.

Pero después de eso, cuando los recuerdos grabados acababan, él podía seguir mirándola, pero esta vez ya no por la cámara, esta vez por su propia imaginación, por su propia locura que le causaba su ausencia y su recuerdo, su soledad y su encierro. Y de pronto su cuerpo se desvanecía y parecía volar hasta un mundo que no existía, y sus ojos la apreciaban, parada, frente a él, _"Bendita mi locura"_ se decía, _"Bendita mi demencia que me deja verte antes de convertirme completamente en un muerto" _le susurraba sin mover los labios, y ella, gentil ángel de porcelana, difusa cual fantasma, le sonreía, le consolaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podía estar así, si pudiera sería por siempre, pero ella se desvanecía y sus pies de plumas y hojas corrían lejos de él, perdiéndose entre el piso cubierto de polvo y dejando en su mente su leve y ausente lejano siseo, dejando en él su perfume que creyó estaba a su alrededor, pero volvía a él la realidad y se daba cuenta que sólo era el que se había quedado en su almohada como única prueba de que había estado ahí alguna vez. Y le rogaba en silencio volver, y le pedía a su cuerpo rendirse si no era así, le pedía a la deidad que fuera llevárselo y arrancarlo al infierno de una vez por todas para pagar allá su penitencia. Para sufrir allá lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, y quizá cualquier cosa no sería suficiente tormento a comparación, quizá entonces era su propio infierno en vida.

Y quería morir, quizá lo prefería, ya no importaba ahora nada, ni la eternidad, ni la vejez, ni la vida, el mundo, su dinero, sus autos, sus mujeres, las personas, las flores, los bosques, todo era gris, todo era vacío, todo ya sin la luz de ella perdía su valor, no quería nada si no podía verla o tenerla más. De hecho, sentía que si moría a nadie la haría falta, no habría diferencia para un sujeto tan insignificante como él. Por momentos sentía frustración ante eso, enojo, furia, rabia, todo contra sí mismo, por sentirse al borde de lo humano, controlado por el sentimiento, doblegado por una niña que no tenía ni la mitad de su edad, que no era alguien fuerte, que era melosa y aniñada, infantil. Pero con todo eso, dulce niña labios de miel, era todo lo que él quería, todo lo que buscaba, todo lo que necesitaba, y era capaz de renunciar a todo por ella, dejar lo que fuera si ella así se lo podía… incluso dejarla a ella si era su elección.

Y era justo lo que hacía en ese momento, la estaba dejando porque ella se lo pidió, nada más por eso. Claro que sintió el impulso de ir y llevársela a la fuerza, de pelear contra su hermana, contra el mundo entero si así lo requería, todo para quedarse con ella. Pero, ¿Y si ella no quería estar más con él? Entonces simplemente no valía la pena luchar. No tenía caso enfrentarse a todos si ella no quería tenerlo cerca de su persona. Por eso estaba ahí, porque sin ella él ya no tenía ningún propósito, por que prefería morir ahí a seguir respirando y caminando si lo haría lejos de su presencia, si estaría solo. No valía la pena entonces.

La extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser, no podía negarlo, ni siquiera había habido otro pensamiento en ese tiempo, sólo la misma tormentosa idea de sentir sus brazos vacíos. A él no le importaba la irracionalidad del asunto, si era su familia, si no lo era, como fuera, a él le daba lo mismo, ella era ella, él era él, y no había nada más que decir al respecto. Pero en el fondo se maldecía, se odiaba, por ser quien era, por haberla hecho ser parte de esa cruel y desdichada escena, porque ella había llorado, y lo había hecho por su culpa. Por qué había sufrido. Por qué a Marron le importaba la situación del incesto prohibido, y no era capaz de aceptarlo como él.

Y la entendía de alguna manera, algo borroso dentro de su mente le hacía pensar que ya una vez había sentido lo que sentía en esa situación, pero estaba seguro que no había sido con la misma intensidad. Esto era sencillamente el fondo del abismo. Así que ahí, tirado como un cuerpo sin vida, perdido en sus pensamientos como un loco, esperando la muerte con ansia y calma, torturándose con cada segundo y recuerdo, derramando la sangre sucia hasta quedar seco, hasta que su piel se desgastara y no hubiera nada más que mostrar, solo cenizas, le quedaba un solo deseo y pensamiento. Que como fuera, ella estuviera feliz, que no lo extrañara, que no estuviera como él. Que no odiara y guardara rencor como su alma lo hacía.

La escuchó llamarle, y sus pies guiados por el viento parecían correr en las nubes hasta ella, pero no la veía a su alrededor, no estaba, y su nombre seguía repitiéndose, cada vez con más claridad. Su olor a jazmines y frutas invadió su nariz cuando aspiró con fuerza, como si tratara de encontrarla por ese método, pero su olor se hizo real y otra vez miró el techo de su habitación, saliendo del extraño trance en el que él mismo se inducía. Su vista se aclaró y el tiempo que había pasado apreció en la pantalla interna de sus ojos, la hora y día en que estaba, y se sorprendió muy levemente al darse cuenta que había sido más de un día el que había estado sumido en sus sueños, esos a los que quería volver.

Pero no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo, su nombre se repitió de nuevo, y por primera vez reconoció que la voz no estaba dentro de su cabeza, que parecía real, que se oía en la lejanía de su primer piso. Por un simple segundo sintió emoción, confundiendo aquel llamado con el llamado de sus alucinaciones, pero esta voz no era suave y dulzosa, era algo grave y avejentada, no hacía falta medir el Ki para saber que una persona subía las escaleras de su casa en su dirección, había estado ahí en el profundo silencio tanto tiempo que cualquier leve ruido era bastante anormal y significativo.

La puerta se abrió, pero sus ojos se negaron a moverse, no quería saber quién era, no le importaba saberlo, sólo quería volver a sus sueños en donde al menos podía imaginar que era feliz, así que siguió en ese estado, detenido y sin pestañear, esperando a que su mente diera vueltas y lo llevara de nuevo a volar en las nubes. –Diecisiete…- oyó decir, y lo habría ignorado por completo si no fuera porque se acercó demasiado, y con esto su olor a perfume de hombre y a frutas secas llegó hasta su nariz, cubriendo por completo los jazmines que habían estado presentes todos esos días.

Giró los ojos hasta mirar a su lado izquierdo, mirando sin expresión a Krillin, quien deformó su rostro al encontrarse con los de él, haciendo algo muy cercano al miedo, o a la sorpresa, no estaba muy seguro. Diecisiete lo miró, pero incluso no lo veía completamente, su vista se descolocaba y terminaba por recibir una imagen borrosa y carente de sentido, no le importaba, sólo quería que se fuera y que se llevara consigo su olor y su voz, esa que fulminaba su paz. Krillin bajó la mirada unos segundos, y si Diecisiete hubiese estado en condiciones normales le habría soltado un par de insultos por ser lento, le habría gritado que hablara de una vez o que se largara y dejara de molestarlo, pero sus labios se reusaban a abrirse, no había caso. Simplemente regresó sus ojos a la infinidad de su triste techo.

-Siento entrar así, pero llamé a la puerta y no contestabas – justificó su intromisión, pero el androide ni siquiera dio pruebas de estar escuchando. -¿Estabas dormido? – cuestionó casual, como si fuese a pedir perdón y retirarse sin decir nada, pero al no obtener respuesta, se decidió a continuar. –Las cosas no deben ser fáciles para ti, ¿cierto? – dio un par de pasos más, y se dio cuenta de que los ojos del chico no lo seguían, parecía que dormía con los ojos abiertos, muy atento a la nada. –Veo que… no te está yendo mejor que a nosotros… realmente estaba preocupado – si Diecisiete no hubiese movido la vista a él un par de segundos, no sabría si seguía con vida, estaba ahí sin moverse y daba la impresión de que tampoco respiraba.

La parte sarcástica y burlona que caracterizaba al androide, esa que se encontraba fuera de servicio, se burló ante eso en sus adentros, riendo y llorando ante la idea ilógica de que alguien, más específicamente de que Krillin, se preocupara por él. Pero la gracia duró apenas los instantes en que volaron las palabras, pues estas pasaron desapercibidas, como un rayo en su cabeza del que no le importaba enterarse o aferrarse, sólo lo dejaba ir.

-¿Sabes? desde que me enteré de todo esto, hay una cosa que ha estado muy clara, pero que quería preguntarte, ¿Tú amas de verdad a Marron? – Oh, dulce nombre, santuario y rezo de las más débiles plegarías, el llamado que hacía su corazón, el nombre que su mente había repetido incansable, las letras que estaban grabadas en su boca y en su cuerpo. Era tan extraño oír el nombre del ángel en boca de alguien más.

"_¡¿Qué si la amo de verdad?!"_ gritó con furia su mente, indignada ante la idea de que alguien dudara de sus sentimientos, de que siquiera llegara a pensar en que no lo hacía, ¿Quién no podría hacerlo? ¡¿Quién que mirara esos ojos no podía caer de rodillas suplicante y peregrinar hasta aferrarse a sus piernas y desear no separarse nunca?! Pero estaba débil, sintió la debilidad en él al enfrentarse a algo real y no producto de su mente, llevaba dos semanas sin comer, sin beber y sin dormir, y al separar los labios para responder lo único que hubo fue una marchita y pobre lágrima en su cara, que resbaló mostrando su dolor, llevándose consigo las energías que le quedaban.

Krillin se asustó, se estremeció ante eso, y miró en Diecisiete un pedazo de él mismo, del dolor, de la incertidumbre, de estar solo. Y el chico pasó de ser un Cyborg fuerte y arrogante, ´infantil´ como solía llamarlo su esposa, vago, mentiroso, sin meta, sin razón, sin aportación, todo eso desapareció, Krillin sólo vio a un hombre herido, a un hombre desesperado y triste, traicionado, pero devoto y entregado. ¿Entonces que había de malo en eso? ¿Qué había de mal en él? Si Diecisiete lloraba, era porque era tan sincero y real como cualquiera, como la mujer que él mismo amaba. Y de nuevo la razón por la que Dieciocho peleaba parecía no tener caso, como una copa de cristal que se balancea en el aire sin propósito, lista para romperse de todos modos. Algo sencillamente inevitable.

-Sé que es complicado, sé que no me quieres aquí, y sé que no soy yo el indicado para consolarte, pero… de verdad que quiero ayudarte, no estás solo – de pronto Diecisiete se dio cuenta de que sus ojos parpadeaban y centraban las cosas a su alrededor, sintió que el pecho se le inflaba, que su corazón, sus pulmones, que todo él se hinchaba y presionaba en su garganta.

-¿Ella… está bien? – finalmente sus ojos parpadearon, y giró el rostro para mirar a Krillin, quien se paró justo al borde de la cama y posó su mano sobre su hombro para crear un contacto más real. La frente del androide se arrugó, y su pecho saltó insistente, como si fuese a estallar. –Marron, ella… ¿será que…? – supo que no podía decir ni una palabra más, sus labios se apretaron y se dio cuenta hasta ese momento en que no había llorado como era debido, que solitarias lágrimas habían desfilado los días, pero que no había sido suficiente para descargarse. Que no había nadie con quien desahogarse.

Para su suerte Krillin extendió los brazos, y el muchacho se sentó en la cama para acogerse en ellos, sintiendo calor humano, contacto, confianza y un sinfín de cosas que su corazón deseaba sentir, una luz en su profundo y oscuro túnel.

XXXX

No hacía falta, sí, quizá, pero no había rechazado la oferta cuando se le dijo, en realidad, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora miraba a Krillin moviéndose feliz en la cocina, improvisando con lo que había, todo lo que él había pensado inservible después de tanto tiempo, pero ese hombre hacía magia. Dejó un plato de carne guisada con verduras (unas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en el refrigerador) frente a él, acompañado de un vaso con jugo y otro con agua natural. Su cuerpo exigía comer, pero realmente no se sentía con muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que comenzó a beber el agua, que era lo que sentía que más le hacía falta.

El humano se sentó a su lado en su extendida mesa, cruzando sus brazos al frente y quedándose expectante, esperando el momento en que comenzara a comer y él quedara satisfecho con la reacción. Diecisiete miró aquello, y se sintió incómodo con sentir su mirada sobre su persona, más si esperaba que comiera con sus ojos escudriñándolo, pero estaba demasiado cansado y extasiado con la idea de que hubiera alguien más en su comedor, que poco a poco comenzó a comer, realizando una mueca de sorpresa que el bajito ya se esperaba.

-¡¿Te gustó?! – el Cyborg viajó sus ojos a Krillin, encontrando esperanza y brillo, incluso felicidad. Asintió y tomó otro bocado prestando atención a su comida de nuevo. -¡Genial! ¡Sabía que te gustaría! – festejó, comenzando a distraerse en otra cosa. –Vaya, tu casa sí que es bonita… - comentó, contemplando el candelabro que colgaba desde el techo sobre ellos, era perfecto junto con toda la casa estilo antigua. –Tienes muy buen gusto…- agregó, y estuvo a punto de decir "para todo" pero incluso apoyando la situación se le hacía algo extraño hablar tal libremente de su hija.

-Eso creo, vi algo parecido en la televisión – respondió para quitarle importancia, y los ojos del bajito volvieron a él.

-Sí, veo que te gusta ver la televisión, es lo que no concuerda en todo esto, tienes bastantes y muy modernas, no concuerdan con el demás estilo…- Diecisiete se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que tenía razón, de que había demasiadas televisiones en su casa, muy posiblemente para no sentirse sólo y poder oír ruido en todos lados, no lo sabía, pero ahora tampoco le importaba y no quería pensar en eso.

-¿A qué viniste? ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí? – cortó tajante, deteniendo el engullimiento de su comida y recargando su tenedor en el borde del plato y buscando los ojos oscuros de ese hombre.

-Ya te lo dije, estaba preocupado por ti… no… no tienes a nadie, imaginé que debía ser duro. Y, vamos, estoy casado con una androide, no es como si sintiera una energía, pero por dios que puedo sentirlos… – la mano de Diecisiete se movió incomoda hasta tomar el utensilio, sin querer aceptar aquello. –Te veías muy mal, pero sólo te hacía falta comer y desahogarte un poco, ¿No crees? – No, no creía, le faltaba más, le faltaba ella.

-Bueno, gracias… puedes irte ahora – dijo rápido para que se fuera y alejara esa rara situación a la que se negaba, se había jurado mil veces odiar a ese sujeto, lo odiaba por que se había llevado a su hermana de su lado, por ser capaz de enamorarla y de convencerla de dejarlo, porque era mejor que él.

-Hey, no hay prisa… además… aún no hemos charlado, eso es por lo que estoy aquí – dictó, y era precisamente eso a lo que Diecisiete tenía miedo, a hablar, a enfrentar despierto a la verdad, a su verdugo, a eso de lo que no quería saber y deseaba ahogarse sólo por borrosos recuerdos.

-No hay nada que decir – sentenció con voz dura, comiendo más, casi por inercia. Krillin sonrió y asintió sólo para calmarlo, y Diecisiete quiso estar molesto por ser tomado como un loco, pero al mirarlo, se encontró con su sonrisa, con esa que era igual a la de Marron, y no pudo más que bajar la cabeza y no replicar.

-Por cierto, ella… también te extraña mucho – dijo, y el cuerpo se le tensó y una oleada de adrenalina corrió por su pecho, desprendida desde su corazón.

-Tú… Krillin…- el humano parpadeó sorprendido, era la primera vez que Diecisiete le decía por su nombre, bueno, lo había visto poco desde la batalla de Cell, pero realmente no estaba muy seguro siquiera de que sabía cómo se llamaba. -¿Por qué estás aquí… por qué conmigo? ¿Estás de acuerdo con… esto? – se atrevió a indagar la cuestión que lo había inundado en primera instancia, y el hombrecillo suspiró, recargándose en su silla y pensando en cómo decirlo y que no sonara raro o estúpido.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera opciones. No puedo obligar a Marron a amar a quien yo diga, y si ella te ama, entonces lo aceptaré…- Diecisiete se crispó ante eso, escuchar que la muchacha lo amaba, y escuchar que había alguien que sentía lo mismo que él. Se sintió bien, y casi se permite sonreír.

-¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? – preguntó otra cosa más que nada tenía que ver con la situación. Sí, podía amar a su hija Marron y apoyarla en su loco amor, pero, ¿Por qué lo apoyaba a él? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cómo es que siquiera podía verlo y no sentir desprecio por ser el tío y novio de su retoño?

Krillin arqueó una ceja intrigado y depositó de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro. –Es gracioso, Dieciocho me hizo la misma pregunta cuando la conocí y empezamos a salir – una leve sensación de asco ante ese relató asaltó al androide, pero esta cesó cuando el hombre continuó. –Me preguntó si planeaba algo, si le tenía lástima o compasión, que a que se debía el extraño y repentino interés, que porque era bueno. Bien, ella me gustaba, pero más que eso fue el hecho de que en sus ojos veía soledad, miedo, tristeza, y de alguna manera quería ayudarla, quería cambiar eso en su expresión – Diecisiete apretó levemente el agarre que tenía en su vaso de cristal, preguntándose si sería él la razón del sufrimiento de su hermana de la que Krillin hablaba, pero no le importó mucho y lo dejó pasar. –El día que te vi, las palabras que dijiste, te sentí igual… te sentí vacío… sólo quiero ayudarte, a ti y a mi hija – su comparación era extraña y extravagante considerando la situación, pero una parte de él entendió entonces porque su hermana se había enamorado de él. Podía ser un entrometido hablador, pero te daban ganas de seguir escuchando en lugar de golpearlo.

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿A qué? – cuestionó razonado sus palabras, y el humano suspiró pensativo, mientras miles de maneras de hacerlo cruzaban por su mente, pero eran tantas que terminaba por no decidirse en que decir.

-Ella sufre, ella te extraña como no tienes idea, llora todos los días y ha estado encerrada en su cuarto por días enteros… - no sabía si era correcto comunicarle aquello, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, y realmente Diecisiete, de una forma egoísta se sintió bien al oír eso, al saber que pensaba en él, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió terrible por provocar dolor y encierro en una mariposa libre y colorida como ella. –Las cosas, como pasaron… fueron horribles, Marron me contó todo, como pasó y la ingenuidad en la que habían vivido. Quiero ayudarlos a cerrar este ciclo – la palabra "cerrar" no le gustó en lo absoluto, y se levantó de la mesa agresivamente.

-¿Quieres decirme que has venido hasta aquí con tus palabras hipócritas para decirme que la olvide? Lo estaba haciendo, y lo estaba haciendo bien sin que me lo dijeran, así que si es toda la basura que tienes que decir, puedes irte en…- señaló la puerta, pero Krillin asintió de nuevo dándole la razón como a un niño necio y berrinchudo.

-Quiero que cierren ese ciclo tormentoso, de las mentiras y las falsedades, de los secretos, ustedes dos necesitan hablar… creo que hay bastantes cosas que deben decirse - interrumpió al otro para completar su frase, y el androide se mordió el labio algo apenado, como si fuese un niño pequeño que no ha terminado de leer el texto completo e intenta interpretar con un fragmento.

-Si la veo… Dieciocho…- dijo las palabras al azar, pero Krillin comprendió el punto.

-Creo que también necesitan hablar entre ustedes… hay bastante que tienen también que decirse. Las cosas no son como parecen después de todo, ¿sabes? – el chico se sentó en la silla pesadamente después de eso, preguntándose si obtendría respuesta a todas sus incógnitas después de décadas de incertidumbre y culpa.

-Iré a hablar con ellas – se levantó como un resorte de su lugar, pero el bajito fue rápido y le detuvo del brazo de inmediato.

-Hey, tranquilo vaquero, todavía no estás listo, y todavía no sabes que tienes que decir… además, necesitas saber un par de cosas antes…- carraspeó un poco, en cierto modo para tragarse la verdad que se formaba en palabras dispuestas a salir. -¿Por qué no tomas una ducha, eh? ¡Te hace falta! – se burló, pasando su mano por sobre su inexistente nariz para ahuyentar el olor que no había.

Diecisiete se sonrojó ante eso, olvidándose que, aunque tenía fluidos, esa idea era improbable, pero su cerebro seguía pensando como humano y dos semanas de asentamiento de pronto sonaron a mucho tiempo. Asintió una vez, satisfecho con lo que había ingerido, avanzando en dirección al segundo piso para ducharse. Después de todo, Krillin tenía razón, le hacía falta pensar adecuadamente en lo que diría, en lo que haría, a las cosas que se estaba enfrentando. Por su parte, Krillin se quedó mirándolo partir, debatiendo aun en que tan grandes serían las consecuencias de las locuras que estaba por hacer.

XXXX

Secó su cabello húmedo, pasándose la toalla también en el resto del cuerpo para absorber el agua que resbalaba por su piel, ya sin miedo a borrar la huella que ella había dejado con sus manos en su persona. Ahora mismo sentía como si pudiera volver a verla, volver a tenerla, volver a besarla. Sí, estaba especulando y adelantando las cosas, pero ese era el impulso y el latido que lograba hacer a sus pies moverse, que le daban esa ilusión, esa energía que necesitaba. Salió de la ducha y realmente no esperaba ver a Krillin ahí, pero decidió no enojarse por lo entrometido que era, así que pasó de largo hasta su ropero, en donde comenzó a sacar una muda de ropa.

-Esto es de Marron – comentó el hombrecillo, y Diecisiete apenas giró los ojos para observar como tomaba una cadena con corazones que la chica cargaba como pulsera. Una que había olvidado en alguna ocasión sobre el mueble de madera. El androide no dijo nada, prosiguió a retirarse la toalla que cubría su desnudez y colocarse la demás ropa sin ningún pudor. –También hay algo de ropa de ella aquí – musitó para sí mismo, observando desde su lugar en la orilla de la cama los vestidos rosas pálidos colgados en ganchos sobre el ropero del hombre. –Ya entiendo – agregó, y el otro hombre se giró a verlo interrogante unos instantes.

Krillin negó, apartando la vista mientras Diecisiete terminaba de vestirse, suspirando mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la delgada cadena plateada, debatiéndose entre las decisiones que tomaría, entre la felicidad de su hija (o al menos la que él creía que era), o la estabilidad de su familia. Era algo loco, él habría deseado tener siempre a Dieciocho y a Marron junto a él, eran las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, pero claro, prefería que volaran de su lado a tenerlas con él a la fuerza. Sonrió para sí mismo, y la carga de los años se sintió llegar a él con fuerza.

Ya un día había considerado, era consciente de que su hija, su pequeña hija que vio nacer y protegió con todo el amor de su alma, se marcharía y volaría lejos de su nido, que haría el propio. Había tenido miedo de que ese día llegara, pero, siendo sinceros, tenía más miedo de que eso no fuera a suceder, de que su hija se quedara prisionera de ellos para siempre, por eso no temía de que ella eligiera irse. La apoyaría. Pero de todos modos era una elección difícil, la más difícil que le tocaba hacer, posiblemente la más grande en toda su vida (Esa y matar o no a Vegeta cuando invadió la tierra). Debía elegir entre la razón y el amor.

Sabía que de cierto modo era Marron quien decidiría eso al final de todo, pero sería él quien le daría las armas a Diecisiete para plantearle esas alternativas, para elegir como no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Entre quedarse con ellos, con sus padres, o con el papá de su hijo. Pero era cosa de Krillin pensar en decirle la verdad a Diecisiete sobre el bebé que esperaba con Marron, o callarse y hacer que ellos hablaran, y de sobra sabía que no llegarían a nada. Era su elección hacer que su hijo tuviera un padre y una madre que lo amaban, o que creciera cargando el pecado alrededor de una familia llena de prejuicios sobre él. Y sería un idiota si escogiera esa última.

Una parte de él decía que estaba traicionando a Dieciocho al saber eso y no decirle, al ir a ayudar a su hermano e incluso informarlo y motivarlo para una reconciliación, pero su esposa estaba demasiado cegada, y él sencillamente no podía abrirle los ojos, por eso la apartaba del camino. No era decisión de Dieciocho que su hija viviera o no su vida plenamente como quisiera, así que no tendría más opción que aceptar lo que resultara de todo eso. Le gustara o no. Al igual que él, al igual que todos. Además, estaba más que seguro de que ella tenía la culpa de que ellos dos estuvieran separados injustamente en primera instancia. Sólo quería enmendar un poco los errores.

Diecisiete se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama al lado de Krillin, como quien espera sin fuerza y sin ánimo su sentencia, su condena, tenía miedo. No había pensado con claridad esos últimos días, se había dedicado a divagar acerca de su separación, de su lejanía, pero no había caído en la idea de un rencuentro, habían sido horas de tratar de aceptar su separación y de que jamás volvería a verla. Pero ahora le temblaban las manos de imaginar y pensar, tratar de visualizar lo que pasaría. No era propio de él arrodillarse y suplicar perdón, pero, ¡Demonios! Lo haría si fuera necesario.

-¿Ella querrá hablar conmigo? – cuestionó, ya que Krillin seguía en silencio.

-Supongo, ¿Por qué lo dudas? – Diecisiete bajó la vista, moviendo sus ojos por el suelo como si buscara algo entre la lisa superficie.

-¿Ella me querrá así, sabiendo lo que sabe? – la imagen de la chica alejándose aquel día en la playa de Kame House sin mirar atrás, sin rechistar, el dolor se repetía en su cabeza incansable, la duda, el miedo.

-No lo sé, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo…- respondió sincero, ya que ciertamente no podía dar por sentado que lo haría, por más que así pareciera.

-¿Y Dieciocho? Ella no permitirá nada – Krillin vio la duda, la escuchó en cada nota de su voz. Diecisiete estaba muerto de miedo, era tan humano como cualquiera, de hecho, parecía mostrarlo más que la misma Dieciocho, su propia actitud vaga e ´infantil´ hacía resaltar en él su sinceridad. Había llorado como un niño pequeño cuando llegó ahí por más de media hora, y no había hecho más que eso, le faltaba desahogarse en palabras.

-Ella déjamela a mí, entenderá si las cosas salen bien – Dijo sabiendo que la cuestión de Dieciocho sólo era un pretexto cobarde del hombre. Diecisiete se alteró, apretando las sábanas a sus costados.

-¿Y si Marron ya no quiere estar conmigo? No podría con eso – murmuró, pero fue audible para su acompañante.

-Marron te llama, ella te necesita… más en el momento en el que está ahora – El Cyborg alzó la vista vacilante, cuestionando con sus pupilas la razón. -¿Sabes? Cuando Dieciocho y yo nos casamos, no estábamos seguros de las cosas que podrían pasar y de las que no podrían pasar, llegábamos a pensar a veces que ella era tan humana como yo, pero en otras me parecía más como una máquina – comenzó, sin saber cómo meter el tema. -¿La amas, a mi hija? – reiteró aquella cuestión, y los labios del otro se apretaron antes de abrirse y responder finalmente.

-Lo hago – resumió para no tener que decir aquello, era suficientemente incómodo haberlo dicho frente a la misma chica, y era raro decirlo frente a él.

-Entonces supongo que harías lo que fuera para su beneficio, estoy seguro que ella te necesita, y será cosa tuya el poder convencerla de que cosa es lo mejor… para los tres – lo último lo soltó con dificultad, y sabía de sobra que no era el indicado para decirlo, pero si no fuera por él ese androide seguiría como muerto hasta el fin de sus tiempos. Así que una mierda con la idea de a quien le correspondía ir con la noticia.

-¿Los tres? ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó inocentemente, ajeno a la indirecta que no pudo atrapar.

-…Dieciocho y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo de casados cuando nos enteramos de algo que creíamos imposible – continuó con su relato, y el androide pensó que lo estaba ignorando, sin imaginarse que su respuesta iba implícita en eso. –Ella estaba embarazada, y fue raro y confuso. Yo me emocioné y salté feliz por todos lados esparciendo la noticia, pero ella tenía miedo, ella ni siquiera sabía que podía tener hijos, y estaba aterrada y se sentía sola en medio de esa situación – se mordió el labio sin saber cómo continuar con la noticia. –Pero yo estaba ahí y le di mi apoyo después de dejar de actuar como idiota, y nada nos hizo mejor que estar juntos – Diecisiete estaba extrañado por su relato, no le importaba saber cómo hicieron a Marron, realmente, ni si su hermana estaba lista o no.

-Yo…- iba a protestar, pero Krillin indicósilencio con la mano.

-Marron está ahora igual, sólo que ella no carga con el problema de ser un Cyborg, ella carga con la idea de que es su tío quien trajo _eso _a su vida – La palabra que los emparentaba le dolía en lo profundo, pero se tragó su réplica y asintió a pesar de que no entendía. –Marron está embarazada… - tragó y miró en los ojos azules tormenta y soles, profundidades y cielos, era la confusión total y absoluta, la sorpresa, la duda, el miedo, la verdad… y al fondo, como reclamando importancia, la felicidad. - Van a tener un hijo, y depende de ti abandonarla o convencerla de irse contigo – La verdad cayó como toneladas de lava, de hielo, la palabra "padre" se fundió al final de su cabeza y todos sus instintos fluyeron llenando de adrenalina su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. El deseo de verlo, de sentirlo, de tomar lo que pertenecía. Su rebeldía, locura e irracionalidad subió de nuevo como espuma por su cuerpo e inundó su cabeza plantando un solo pensamiento en él: Ir por ella. Krillin apenas terminó de decir su frase entera y mirarlo a los ojos un segundo cuando el viento del vuelo de Diecisiete lo arrojó levemente hacía atrás.

Era ágil, y cual gato había saltado por la ventana en un instante, emprendiendo el vuelo en dirección a Kame House sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo, las ideas transitaban en su mente como trenes sin fin. Krillin quería sonreír por su impulso cargado de naturaleza, pero las cosas eran difíciles, así que no hizo más que preocuparse y saltar por el mismo lugar y volar a toda velocidad tras él.

[…]

Entró a su habitación y él la miró con esa sonrisa tierna que siempre le daba, y por un momento se sintió de nuevo feliz, acompañada, o por lo menos, no tan sola. Goten se movió en su dirección, y ella realmente quería levantarse de su lugar e ir a saludarlo como era debido, pero estaba cansada y fatigada que se quedó en su sitio, tratando de no mostrarse tan deprimida y desesperada como realmente se sentía. El chico avanzó con paso lento hasta ella, arrugando el ceño mientras la recorría con la mirada de manera cariñosa y preocupada, como si buscara alguna parte rota y lastimada físicamente, algo que mostrara a que se debía su pálida y deprimente expresión.

-Siéntate – le pidió amable, y él obedeció, sentándose a su lado, buscando discretamente con sus ojos el vientre de ella aprovechando que era imperceptible desde su punto, tratando de encontrar algo ahí que confirmara la terrible y escalofriante noticia que ya se esperaba. La noticia que odiaba.

-Marron, ¿Estás bien? Te escuché muy preocupada…- dijo, refiriéndose a la noche anterior cuando le llamó por teléfono. La rubia giró su cabeza en dirección contraria, juntando valor y la manera de decir las cosas, de planteárselas, de expulsar con palabras todo lo que le corría en la mente.

-No, no lo estoy… bueno, al menos no del todo – Goten apretó los labios conteniendo un suspiro de alivio, como si con esas palabras ella admitiera que estaba igual de inconforme con el embarazo. –Quiero que seas el primero que lo sepa… porque necesito que me ayudes a decírselo a los demás… - comenzó, y aún no le había confirmado, pero esa absurda petición fue suficiente. –La… la prueba salió positiva… yo… estoy embarazada – exteriorizó la idea titubeante, y comenzó a hipear sin llegar a llorar aún. –Y tengo mucho miedo – Goten la abrazó en su impulso protector, sintiendo en su abrazo el vientre de ella, y se enfureció, deseaba poder aniquilar a esa inocente criatura. Esa condena. Esa limitación para con ella. La sentía cada vez más y más lejos, pero ese bebé, era el final para poder tenerla.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien…- consoló, por supuesto, el bebé significaba perdición, pero también significaba oportunidad. Pasó su mano por el cuerpo de ella otra vez, frenando en donde la criatura crecía dentro. Y si las caricias mataran, lo habría hecho. –Los dos van a estar bien – agregó con falsedad, pero Goten era muy buen mentiroso, así que le salió tan real que logró conmover a la chica.

-No lo sé… me siento… me siento tan sola…- se abrazó a sí misma, y el chico volvió a tenerla contra su pecho. –Mis padres… mis tíos, mis amigos… todos lo tomarán horrible… pensarán… pensarán… - no continuó, se cubrió el rostro y frenó sus palabras con el eco que hacían sus manos. –Pensarán que es algo aborrecible – palmeó su espalda buscando consuelo, uno que ciertamente no quería que llegara. No aún.

-Yo no pienso eso, ni de ti ni de tu hijo, sé que serás una gran madre… y sé que le pequeño no tiene la culpa…- volvió a acariciar el plano lugar, conteniendo su rabieta diplomáticamente.

-Sí… tu siempre has sido bueno conmigo, por eso necesito que me ayudes… tengo que decirle a mi papá… y a mi mamá… y… y no sé cómo hacerlo, ¿Cómo explicar que tendré un hijo de mi tío? – mencionó el lazo para exponer el punto de su desesperación, y Goten suspiró con fuerza, listo para lo que había estado pensando durante esos días.

-Pues no les digas – soltó, y Marron levantó la vista, incrédula y extrañada. –No les digas que vas a tener un hijo de Diecisiete, no hagas que tu hijo crezca hundido en esa idea, no tiene caso que te expongas así cuando ustedes dos ya no tienen nada que ver – Marron iba a protestar con eso último, pero se le congelaron las palabras. Era verdad que ella y Diecisiete ya no tenían nada que ver, pero seguía sin entender el punto.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó, algo extrañada y curiosa, quizá sólo desesperada de poder tener alguna alternativa. Muy vagamente imaginó que su amigo la ayudaría a encontrarse con su amado. Pero tenían ideas muy, muy diferentes en mente.

-Lo he estado pensando desde que me dijiste tus sospechas, y se me ocurrió una salida. Diles que es mío – pronunció con dolor, y Marron sintió que arena gruesa era la que corría por sus oídos en lugar de palabras. No pudo creerlo, se escuchó lejano y distorsionado, incluso creyó estar soñando. Goten miró el rostro desencajado de ella, y con un poco de más valor se decidió a continuar. –Sí, Marron, olvida todo esto, olvídalo a él… yo… yo te amo… y sería capaz de esto y más, comencemos juntos, puedo ser el padre de tu hijo, y jamás le haré daño a ninguno, lo amaré como si fuera mío, los amaré a los dos…- le tomó las manos esperando a que ella respondiera, pero la chica estaba en un extraño trance auto inducido, uno en donde escuchaba con claridad las palabras pero que al llegar a su mente parecían la más terrorífica y detestable broma. Su cuerpo se congeló, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos mirando a su amigo y esperando el aterrador momento en que se quitara la máscara y descubriera a un feo extraterrestre. Porque lo que escuchaba definitivamente no podía ser él. –Déjame ser el padre de tu hijo –

Reaccionó, y parpadeó un par de veces en incomprensión. –Eso estaría bien…- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, pero luego se zafó las manos del opresivo agarre. -Si mi hijo no tuviera un padre, ¡Pero lo tiene! – le gritó sin importar nada, poniéndose de pie y alejándose un par de pasos.

-Marron, escucha, Diecisiete no va a…- trató de tomarla de nuevo, pero ella evadió sus manos, escabulléndose y retrocediendo.

-¡No! ¡Escucha tú! ¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le reclamó, y Goten estaba a nada de perder por completo el control.

-¡Sí, estoy loco! ¡Y puedo decirlo porque te amo, porque quiero que estés bien! – le repitió, y ella negó con horror, como si deseara desaparecer esas palabras.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes amarme! ¡Estás mintiendo, no puede ser, no ahora! – se alejó una vez más, y el muchacho se sintió desvanecer y romperse ante el rechazo de ella, ante su desprecio.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Lo hago, siempre lo he hecho! Tú jamás miraste hacia mi… - habló con dificultad, y la chica se quedó quieta y pensativa, tratando de recordar el momento exacto en que había ignorado aquello, en las señales que hubo y no se dio cuenta. En lo ciega que estuvo ante esa verdad. –Estás sola ahora, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme? – reprochó casi en súplica, mirándola incierto. –Él no va a volver, ni él, ni Trunks, me necesitas, te necesito… tu hijo nos necesita a ambos – atacó de nuevo por ese lado, señalando con los ojos el vientre de la futura madre.

-Deja de decir tonterías, mi hijo me necesita a mí y a su papá… - remarcó sacándolo de la ecuación.

-Pero él no está aquí, él te dejó, a él no le importas, ¡No va a volver a ti! ¿Qué otra opción tienes? – se sintió acorralada en un momento, pero se movió a la puerta con temblor y desesperación. Ahora si se sentía abandonada y traicionada por todos lados.

-¡Pues si él no regresa, entonces iré yo a buscarlo! – gritó antes de salir del cuarto, guiada únicamente por el miedo y desesperación de momento, olvidando casi por el completo el hecho de que vivía en una isla.

Bajó las escaleras en una rápida caminata, una en que Goten pudo haberla alcanzado y detenido sin dificultad. Pero la necesitaba integra, necesitaba que ella se quedara por las buenas, que lo eligiera sin necesidad de obligarla. Él estaba dispuesto, la idea le había dado de vueltas en la cabeza, era inevitable ahora el nacimiento de ese niño al que Marron se aferraba, pero estaba dispuesto a cargar con él con tal de quedársela, con tal de dejar de sentir esa desesperación de años, de la opresión, tener finalmente a la mujer de sus sueños. Su obsesión. Quería que fuera la de siempre, que pudiera quererlo y sonreírle, de nada le servía tenerla a la fuerza con él, mucho menos llevársela en contra de su voluntad, así que camino a velocidad ´humano´ varios escalones tras de la chica.

Marron piso el último escalón, levantando la vista como si buscara algún apoyo, alguien a quien suplicarle que le ayudara a liberarse de ese muchacho loco que iba tras ella. Pero la imagen que se encontró fue mucho mejor de la que se esperaba, su vista se nubló, pero al mismo tiempo los colores se aclaraban poco a poco, difuminando esa capa oscura que le hacía observar nublado el mundo. Su corazón se encogió, o se hizo grande, no estaba segura, su pulso se agitó y la sangre que había parecido estancada en sus venas, como cemento entre el cuerpo, camino con normalidad finalmente, llevando consigo la energía por todo su cuerpo, a cada parte de su piel, y la adrenalina logró que le cimbraran los oídos, ensordeciéndola.

Sus pies se detuvieron dónde estaban, era incapaz de avanzar a él a pesar de que lo deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, que cada vello sobre su piel se erizaba, alzándose en el aire e implorando cercanía. Le miró mirarla, y sus ojos azules claros se cubrieron leves segundos por la melena oscura que se movía por el viento y el movimiento que acababa de crear al abrir la puerta bruscamente, y el tiempo y el espacio volvían a tener un sentido. Todo parecía incluso moverse en cámara lenta.

Él no había esperado encontrarla tan fácil, ni que hubiese sido lo primero con lo que se encontrara al entrar, pero estaba agradecido de que así fuera. Ella estaba inmóvil, y deseó correr y tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos, pero sintió miedo de acercarse, sólo sé quedó mirando desde la lejanía, como quien se encuentra un espejismo tan sublime que prefería admirarlo a la distancia, con terror del momento en que se fuera, quería admirarla y contemplarla desde su lugar, grabarse la escena con miedo de que fuese engañado una vez más por su enferma mente y que ese dulce oasis que tenía enfrente fuese a desvanecerse como muchas veces lo había hecho.

Pero su vista se turbó cuando Goten apareció tras ella, frenándose a dos escalones de distancia cuando se percató de su presencia, congelándose igual que ella y que él, mirándolo como si estuviese mirando un muerto, un fantasma, o peor aún, a su peor pesadilla. Diecisiete abrió la boca para hablar, pero otra agria presencia inundo tan inmaculada escena, lastimando con su irritada y autoritaria voz su frágil mente que estaba tratando de enfocar tantas cosas dentro de su mente. Dieciocho llegó desde la cocina, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando frialdad y rectitud, ya no la furia que había demostrado hacía semanas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo, llamando la atención de los otros dos jóvenes. –Creí que había sido clara cuando dije que no volvieras – agregó, y para Diecisiete fue una tortura tener que apartar la mirada de la dulce imagen para ver a su hermana.

-Sí, fuiste clara cuando lo dijiste, pero Marron no, y eso es justo a lo que vengo – respondió tratando de sonar seguro, ocultado adecuadamente el temblor de su voz y de su pecho al alzarse nervioso y agitado.

-Pues ella tampoco te quiere aquí – le informó, sin ser consciente de que su hija estaba parada al final de la escalera, escuchándolo todo.

-¿Eso dices ella, o eso dices tú? – la retó, y la mujer apretó la quijada ante eso. -¿Por qué no dejas que me lo diga ella? – Diecisiete llevó sus ojos a la joven, y Dieciocho volteó en esa misma dirección, encontrando a Marron y a Goten atentos a lo que sucedía.

Marron miró a su madre, mostrando un rostro pálido y asustado entre unos resaltantes ojos enrojecidos. Dieciocho le envió una mirada desaprobatoria junto a un rostro que indicaba orden. Le ordenaba que le dijera que se fuera. Pero ella no podía, de hecho, no podía hablar, quería decir qué no quería que se fuera, qué había querido verlo volver por ella desde el momento en que se había ido, pero el tema del bebé volvió a su mente, y temió decir lo que fuera. Él estaba ahí, había vuelto por ella, pero… ¿Seguiría pensando igual después? ¿Por qué no lo haría? era su hijo, pero, ¿Podría ser que no estaba listo?

-Ella no sabe elegir, de hecho, no sabe lo que quiere… es joven aún – trató de adelantarse Dieciocho al silencio de su hija, girando de nuevo los ojos a su hermano. –Si ella quisiera que te quedaras, ya lo habría dicho, así que vete de una vez y termina con esto – comenzó a caminar amenazante en su dirección, pero el chico no retrocedió ni un paso.

-¿Segura? ¿No será que en realidad tiene miedo? – preguntó con ese tono que dejaba ver que sabía la respuesta.

-¿Miedo?, no seas tonto, ¿A que va a tener miedo? Tú eres la única razón para temer aquí – aseguró, y Diecisiete volvió a apartar la mirada de Marron para clavar sus ojos en su hermana para darle las ´buenas nuevas´.

-Bueno, tiene miedo de ti, o más bien, a lo que puedas pensar – Diecisiete no estaba seguro de su teoría, pero podía imaginar la situación, podía suponer que su hermana no tenía idea, y de que Marron estaba en crisis, una en donde no sabía que hacer al respecto con eso, no sabía cómo decirlo, mucho menos a su madre quien era la que más mal tomaría las cosas.

-¿Miedo de mí? ¡Diecisiete, ¿no tienes otro lugar a donde ir a decir tus estupideces?, hazme el favor de no venir a soltarlas aquí! – El hermano levantó las cejas y sonrió burlonamente, mirando con absoluto placer la manera en la que emergía su poderosa carta.

-Bueno, porque vamos a tener un hijo – Dieciocho parpadeó incrédula, lo hizo múltiples veces para tratar así de que se aclarara lo que acababa de decir, como si tuviera que tragarse las palabras duramente porque eran como piedras rasposas para ella. Marron jadeó en sorpresa sin saber cómo es que Diecisiete lo sabía, pero le importó poco, estaba más preocupada de la reacción de su madre.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué tontería es esa? – levantó los puños al frente, tratando de sonreír maliciosamente, pero su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos se cristalizaban. -¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Es la peor cosa que jamás has dicho! ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó levantando una mano empuñada en su dirección y señalándolo con un dedo, lista para saltársele encima por semejante infamia.

-¿Qué no es verdad? Marron está embarazada, y ese hijo es MÍO – enfatizó, logrando hacer arder más a la mujer, una maña de provocación y alardeo que Diecisiete tenía en él por defecto.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mi hija no lo está, ella jamás se habría acostado contigo! ¡No me ha dicho nada, lo dices sólo para molestar, para tratar de aferrarte a ella! ¡Mientes! – elevó su aura a su alrededor, y la casa tembló unos momentos, sin romperse, pues la mujer no alcanzó a llegar a su máxima potencia, una voz la impactó, dejándola fría.

-¡Espera, Dieciocho! ¡Lo que está diciendo es verdad! – Krillin llegó a tiempo, descendiendo ya sobre la puerta. –Marron está embarazada… nuestra hija y Diecisiete van a tener un hijo – su esposa lo miró, y sus ojos se llenaron más profundamente de lágrimas amargas, sintiendo esa traición que Krillin tanto temía.

Marron entendió entonces de donde se había enterado Diecisiete, su padre seguramente la había escuchado, visto, o sospechado, y él, noble como era, había hecho lo que creía lo correcto. Quiso agradecerle, pero no era momento para nada de eso. Por su parte, Dieciocho sintió que se le helaban las venas, que sus labios se secaban y su garganta se sentía reseca, muy diferente a su rostro que se humedecía. Era imposible, inaceptable, deseaba golpear y gritar, romper y quebrar, la vida, las cosas, su familia, todo se caía en pedazos, su felicidad, su mundo, su restablecimiento, eran cenizas que caían del cielo llenando de tiza y negrura el mundo, el amor irrecuperable, las cosas que se desvanecían de sus manos, era una tragedia.

-No puede ser verdad – dijo en un hilo de voz, girando sus ojos a su hija, pero esta sólo bajó la mirada con vergüenza, comprobando todo. -¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No lo permito! – exclamó embravecida, viajando sus ojos en diversas direcciones, como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta en algún lado.

-¡No hay opción, no puedes hacer nada! ¡Ellos van a ser padres! – le respondió Krillin, pero ella negó profusamente.

-¡No van a ser padres, ese niño no va a nacer! – Marron soltó un jadeo silencioso, llevando su mano a su vientre, con miedo, con furia y con decisión. Quería protestar, pero Diecisiete le quitó las palabras de la boca.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar que dejaré que mates a mi hijo sólo porque no te parece?! – Esta vez fue él quien avanzó amenazante a su hermana, y tanto Krillin como Marron, sintieron algo de calidez al encontrar en él su interés por la criatura. -¡Estás loca! – le gritó en la cara, agitándose con violencia y haciendo que su cabello se agitara a los lados.

-¡Yo no dije que lo mataría! – respondió, pero se calmó un poco al entender las proporciones de lo que había dicho. Estaba diciendo que mataran a su propio nieto.

-Ese niño es mi hijo, y podrás tener poder sobre Marron como madre, pero ahora soy yo el que elige sobre su familia, _mi _familia… no tienes poder, ni derecho para negármelos - se señaló en el pecho, girándose para ver a la muchacha. – Marron, ven conmigo, vámonos… juntos – le dijo, y ella abrió los ojos entre la sorpresa y la emoción.

-No, no puedes irte, no con él, ¿No entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta que vas a cometer un error si lo haces? ¡Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida! – la androide se interpuso entre él y ella, extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

-¡Vas a estar arrepentida si te quedas! – protestó Diecisiete en su defensa.

-¡Cállate! ¡No puedo permitir que mi hija este con alguien que es su tío, no puedo con la idea de que se sienta sucia, de que sea consciente de que está mal, de que despierte con ese miedo y asco cada mañana! – gritó, y Krillin tragó al escucharla hablar, entendiendo que era experiencia propia por la que decía eso, quería protegerla de lo que ella misma sufrió.

-¡Al demonio con eso! ¡Vamos a ser padres, Marron, me importa una mierda lo demás! ¡Quiero estar contigo! – La chica se debatía, ambos tenían un poco de verdad y sabía que debía tomar esa decisión en ese momento. Tenía que elegir.

La chica no necesitó más, sabía que si se marchaba perdería su familia, o al menos la integridad y estabilidad que tenían, especialmente a su madre. Sabía que si elegía a Diecisiete ella jamás lo aceptaría, que incluso se alejaría y no querría volver a verla, que si se iba sería para no volver, y que los tiempos con sus padres, abuelo, tíos, amigos y todos en Kame House terminarían, que dejaría su vida entera si atravesaba esa puerta. Pero una nueva vida esperaba detrás del umbral, y que si se quedaba, no perdería un par de personas, lo perdería absolutamente todo.

Trató de no llorar, pero le fue imposible, así que bajó la mirada para no tener que ver a su madre ni a su padre, caminando finalmente y atravesando la sala principal, pasando de largo a Dieciocho quien se quedó pegada al suelo sin poder protestar a lo que su hija estaba eligiendo. Llegó a la puerta, y Diecisiete apenas pudo reaccionar, apenas pudo creer que lo estaba eligiendo a él por sobre su familia, ¡A él! Un Don Nadie. Y sin embargo, cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, se sintió el más rico y más afortunado del mundo. Doblemente bendecido.

Él voló y se la llevó consigo, Dieciocho se tiró a llorar sobre el suelo y Krillin corrió a tratar de consolarla. Pero ahí, parado aun a tres escalones del suelo, seguía Goten, impresionado con todo, enojado y con furia destructiva corriendo por sus venas, quería matar, eliminar, arrebatar. Pero claro que él no se ensuciaba las manos, no, claro que no, jamás lo haría, él era el bueno y tranquilo Goten. Y pensó en lo que no había querido hacer para no complicar las cosas, sacar su arma mortífera, hacer que las fieras se eliminaran entre ellas para quedarse él, como carroña, con la recompensa que ambos descuidarían. Era momento de avisar de todo a Trunks.

* * *

Tardé, pero valió la pena absolutamente. Es de largo como dos capítulos, así que las dos semanas en realidad están aquí, no valía la pena separa todo esto. Creo que serán así de ahora en adelante, je, bueno, en los tres que faltan.

Gracias a Diosa de la muerte, bulmitaouji, Megumi007, MariDB (Muchas gracias, me hizo muy feliz tu comentario), livenaticris y B-G-Livi, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y besos!

PD: Si pueden pásense por el fic de **"Saiyajins VS Tsufurujins" **de Diosa de la muerte y **"Detrás del Rey" **de Odette Vilandra, dos Fics muy buenos y recomendables, de cultura saiyan, que es lo que más amo! Un beso!


	12. Monstruo

**Monstruo**

Se movió nervioso por el cuarto, apretando los labios y mordiendo la parte interna de su mejilla incómodamente, tratando de no quedarse fijo en la imagen que se plasmaba frente a él, pero eso era una tarea casi inevitable. La máquina hacia un ruido extraño, perturbador, diría su mente al fondo de su cabeza, algo que lograba alterarlo más de lo que ya se sentía, logrando que sus pasos se volviesen pesados y su figura rígida se mecanizara al tratar de avanzar con normalidad hasta quedar al lado de la cama.

Sus ojos evadieron la imagen unos instantes más, como si con eso pudiese esconder su presencia y darle tiempo de pensar en que decir y en la manera correcta de hacerlo. Guardó las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones marrón, casualmente, sintiendo los ojos del otro chico abrirse y clavarse en él, interrogantes, incluso algo fastidiados, obligándolo a mover sus orbes hasta juntarse con la de su amigo, quien le pareció más irreconocible que nunca.

-¿Cómo estás? – cuestionó sin otra mejor cosa que decir, como si todos los buenos saludos y la camaradería se hubiese escapado por la ventana sin avisar, sin siquiera haberlo notado, arrastrado por la brisa e impulsado por cada uno de los latidos asustados de su corazón. Cómo si la traición saliera a flote e hiciera que todo se volviera falso y forzado.

-¿Aparte de idiota, eres ciego? – Goten bajó la mirada ante el insulto de Trunks, quien lo decía más por broma casual entre ellos que por otra cosa, pero el moreno no estaba como para aguantarlas, lo hacía sentir aún más alejado saber eso. -¿Cómo crees que me siento? – Le dijo, moviendo la mano derecha y señalándose en todo lo largo, logrando que Goten siguiera con sus azabaches ojos el trayecto, percatándose y prestando mayor atención a los cables que se conectaban a su cuerpo por pequeños chupones, todo mandando una extraña información incomprensible para él hasta unos monitores a un lado.

-¿Tienes que estar así todo el día? – mencionó con desagrado, jamás le habían gustado los hospitales y esa clase de cosas o situaciones, tener que verlo como un moribundo pegado a eso era deprimente y escalofriante. Estaba ya adolorido y fastidiado de sólo verlo.

-No, no en realidad… - Finalmente se calmó, girando su cabeza sobre su almohada para mirar por la ventana la lejanía del cielo. –Sólo es que la estupidez avanza… me pone así un rato al día… sólo eso…- trató de no sonar tan patético como se sentía, pero la situación superaba cualquier cosa, sentía su orgullo herido, se sentía como una rata experimental, deseaba arrancarse todas las cosas del cuerpo y tratar de seguir normalmente. Pero su miedo a perderse era más grande que la supuesta humillación que recibía.

-Me alegra…- musitó con sinceridad, animándose para dar un par de pasos más cerca del otro, hasta que sus rodillas toparon con la orilla de la cama. –Y… ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a _él_? – Trunks frunció la frente a disgusto con la pregunta, pues ´_él_´ no significaba otro más que él mismo.

-Bueno, el muy jodido ha estado molestando… sus pies han llevado mis pasos cerca de tu hermano, quien por cierto ha estado metido aquí otra vez, cuando lo veas hazme el favor de decirle que se largue, ¿Qué no tiene una familia propia que atender? – se quejó desdeñosamente, pero a Goten poco le importó, seguía sin saber si debía o no tomar la riesgosa elección de decirle la verdad.

Era complicado, y sus manos tenían sangre invisible que marcaba sus actos, picándole en la piel profundamente, susurrando todas sus mentiras y sus pecados, saltando a la vista un alma vacía y desesperada. ¿En que se había convertido? Era esa una pregunta que se esparcía por su interior, rebotando de un lado a otro hasta que cada extremidad de su cuerpo se cuestionaba lo mismo en un murmullo incansable, quejumbroso, asustado de ver el momento en que su alma muerta terminara por matar su cuerpo vivo. Estaría ahogado en su propio deshecho cuando menos se diera cuenta, pero ni aun así desistía de sus actos.

Sí, sus manos, antes humanas, se torcían en ganchos sin forma hacia el centro, consumidos ya por las marcas imborrables, y su rostro, plasmado como fotografía en una interminable y falsa sonrisa, se volvía oscuro e irreconocible, mientras sus pies se quebraban al lado contrario y su rostro, chupado y desgastado, luciera como el de un deforme anciano. Se convertía en un monstruo despreciable, en una criatura aborrecible y podrida, al grado que de ser tocado te llenaría de gangrena y morirías en sus garras. Pero Goten había visto demasiadas películas, leído demasiados libros de cuentos en donde la bestia era salvada por la mujer amada, por la belleza y esperanza encarnada en una persona especial, en la persona que amaba. Y él estaba por descubrir si era verdad o no, conseguiría la salvación de su alma a toda costa.

Lo sabía, era estúpido pensar en la reivindicación cuando esto podría sólo traer más problemas y más sangre a sus manos, pero su mente y su cordura pendían de un frágil hilo que se corroía cada segundo que veía lo que quería un poco más lejos de él. Estaba cegado, sus cuencas vacías y carentes de reconocimiento tintineaban sus huesos, sangraban afligidas con el desprecio, llevando a sus dedos pecadores a rozar lo irracional, a tocar lo prohibido, a pegarse a lo exagerado a sabiendas de que en ellos estaba arriesgando mucho, quizá hasta vidas, y sin embargo jugaba con ellas, como si hiciera malabares con cristales, y si fallaba, estos se romperían. Y no le importaba arriesgar.

-¿Por qué no habías venido antes? – Trunks rompió el silencio que su dudosa voz se debatía en llenar, y sus cuerdas bucales temblaron temerosas. Goten apretó el ceño, tragando discretamente y siendo consciente de que había pasado en realidad vario tiempo, tres semanas desde que Diecisiete se había llevado a Marron con él, pero es que planear necesitaba tiempo, y su tablero, repleto de frágiles piezas de carne y hueso, se debía mover con precisión, había necesitado esos días para que las aguas, aparentemente, se calmaran, para provocar caos desprevenidamente.

-Bueno, creí que necesitarías un poco de espacio… - explicó, en parte cierto, en parte una cruel mentira. –Además…- tragó, y sus ojos acobardados miraron al suelo, avergonzados de los actos y las palabras, buscando poder huir. Pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado podrido para permitírselo.

-¿Además? – inquirió el más grande, achicando los ojos para enfatizar su punto.

-Además, estuve con Marron estos días – apretó los labios un instante después de decirlo, fijo en el rostro del otro para observar su reacción.

Trunks parpadeó repetidas veces para que la idea fluyera en su interior, y por un momento pareció perdido, como incrédulo o incluso ofendido. Sí, era en parte otro punto que Goten esperaba, que hacía apropósito, que lo soltaba como veneno listo para lastimar. Quería que incluso Trunks estuviese celoso de él, que sintiera que lo perdía todo poco a poco, más dolorosamente, por sus más allegados. Claro, porque un Trunks corrupto y desubicado, guiado por la ira y los celos, era un zombi, un individuo más manipulable, un juguete que usaría a su conveniencia, pero para lograr un cascarón vació, tendría que vaciarlo él mismo, y llenarlo con su propia telaraña, seda acumulable en una mente frágil.

-Vaya, supongo que la ayudabas a alejarse de su amado tío – trató de componer para no sentirse justo como Goten quería que se sintiera, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tenía flashes extraños sobre asuntos que no le competían.

Goten notó el tono amargoso y dolido que aplicó para nombrar a Diecisiete, e incluso el aturdidor sonido de la máquina y su constante piteó se aceleraba, marcando y delatando la furia de Trunks, logrando confirmar que estaba picando en el lugar correcto. Bajó la cabeza actuadamente, para que Trunks imaginara que algo no estaba bien y que las cosas definitivamente no pintaban como él creía. Obviamente así fue, y el monitor marcó su pulso aún más fuerte, mientras Trunks fruncía el ceño y escudriñaba a su amigo, buscando en su mirada una respuesta, pero este lo evitó, logrando preocuparlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – fue directo, y Goten decidió darle más sufrimiento, mantenerlo en incertidumbre unos momentos más, debatiendo y disfrutando, desistiendo y extasiado. Su mente se partía en dos, quizá más literal que la de su amigo.

Una parte de él aun dudaba de decirlo, pero la parte egoísta peleaba y gritaba, y sus malditas justificaciones eran muy buenas. Trunks era su amigo, sí, pero él era él, ¿Cuándo había pelado por algo para él? Nunca. Le había permitido a Trunks ser feliz, había guardado sus secretos, se había hecho a un lado sin chistar, incluso le había ayudado a conquistar a Marron, era el momento de Trunks para pagar, era el momento en que fuera ahora su amigo quien hiciera algo por él, incluso si este no lo sabía.

Goten no había sido alguien muy egoísta ni soñador, en realidad la mayoría de las cosas lo hacían feliz y lo tenían conforme, pero no más, y sus puños se apretaban y levantaban en guerra, esta vez una para su propia victoria. Una parte racional sabía que posiblemente no valía la pena pelar por eso, que Trunks era su amigo y que en su movimiento estaba arriesgando su identidad y su cordura, que prácticamente lo estaría mandando a matar… pero, era el momento de elegir entre alguno de los dos, entre la vida de su amigo o la de él, literal o no literalmente, no importaba, uno de los dos saldría hecho añicos del juego. Y definitivamente no sería él.

-Marron no dejó a Diecisiete – sí, casi deletreó el nombre para hacer énfasis en el dolor, un dolor tan grande que fue audible, que vibró y retumbó en la habitación, que podía sentirse y respirarse, podía palparse. La máquina hizo un pitido raro, pero era imperceptible, era bajo a comparación del ruido sordo de una mente desquebrajándose, insignificante ante el burbujeo de un corazón corrupto.

-Goten, deja de decir estupideces… le dije…- comenzó el mayor, tratando de respirar profundo, tratando de hacer de cuenta que no era a eso a lo que se refería, que era mentira lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y crees que a él le importa lo que digas, Trunks? – lo interrumpió, casi saliéndose del papel de ángel que protagonizaba… casi.

-Goten, no estoy como para que me bromees… - Trunks se incorporó un poco, y Goten colocó una mano sobre su hombro, como para calmarlo, como para cuidarlo y mantenerlo en la cama para su bienestar, pero era sólo eso, apariencias, realmente sólo quería obligarlo a quedarse quieto, a que no escapara antes de que él terminara de soltar todo el veneno, para que su rabieta tuviera más fuerza y dramatismo.

-Trunks, cálmate… por favor…- el aludido obedeció, quedándose quieto en su lugar y recostándose ligeramente sobre la almohada. –Tienes que estar tranquilo, porque esto definitivamente no es una broma…- Goten se lamió los labios, con miedo aparente, pero era quizá que su bípeda extremidad probaba el sabor de sus sucias y venenosas palabras. –En realidad, Marron y él están viviendo juntos ahora…- Trunks se agitó violentamente, arrancándose los chupones de su pecho desnudo, tratando de salir por la ventana de inmediato, y Goten necesitó de mucha fuerza para contenerlo contra el colchón. La furia aún no era suficiente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldición, Goten, suéltame! – se quejó el chico, forcejeando contra el pelinegro, pero por su desesperación y su rabia era fácilmente dominado por el otro.

-Espera, Trunks, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¡No es como si pudieras ir y quitársela! – le gritó en la cara, y su amigo le miró a los ojos, dejando de pelear.

\- Sí, sí puedo, y es justo lo que voy a ir a hacer…- Goten lo soltó al notar que ya no trataba de escapar, preparándose para su movimiento.

-No, Trunks, no puedes… Marron no se irá contigo… y aunque te la llevaras a fuerza, él seguirá ahí, y en algún momento volverá por ella – Era ese momento que, como efecto del viento, dejaba caer la semilla sobre el suelo, sobre la mente manipulable de aquel ser con sentimientos, la idea implícita que era la raíz de su plan. "_Si te la llevas, él iría por ella, pero si lo matas… entonces estaría libre para ti"_ quiso decir, pero sólo lo dejó en un silencioso pensamiento, palabras tan nefastas no eran propias de alguien como él.

-Ella se irá conmigo por voluntad propia – Goten quiso reír, pero en lugar de eso bajó la mirada, negando levemente.

-Ella lo ama a él – podía sentir el aguijón saliendo de su boca, rasgando sus labios y atravesando también su garganta, sentía la ponzoña soltar podredumbre, esparciéndose en un charco a sus pies, extendiéndose hasta el grado en que podrían terminar ahogados en tanto líquido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella no puede amarlo! ¡Imposible! ¡Él es su…! –

-Marron está embarazada… - aquellas palabras silenciaron todo, detuvieron incluso el rumbo de los planetas, de los universos, detuvieron la mente y el sentir de aquel chico que cortó su respiración, que dejó de ver y oír por unos segundos.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Trunks colapsó, aquella aferrada idea a un sueño inalcanzable, aquel amor imposible, ese deseo prohibido, aquel que había desviado y posado sobre otra persona, aquella obsesión y posesión que tenía, aquel amor. Los colores se volvieron negros y su corazón sintió todas las emociones fluir. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Acaso es que sentir como le robaban a aquella mujer podía doler tanto? ¿Y qué era lo que dolía? ¿Acaso en verdad la quería? ¿Era no ser amado? ¿No tener más aquel reemplazo? ¿Sentir que se perdía a él mismo un poco sin ella? ¿O era qué, aquel niño consentido, no soportaba la idea de que prefirieran a alguien más, de que lo dejaran como si nada?

No lo sabía con precisión, quizá eran todas las ideas anteriores, quizá era sólo el orgullo herido de sentirse perdedor, o posiblemente ahora sólo era otro capricho, como fuera, su rostro desconcertado y exaltado, desfigurado en una expresión que mostraba el dolor en su punto máximo, hizo retorcerse en placer a aquel monstruo a su lado qué le miraba con preocupación y horror perfectamente fingido. La mente de Trunks era un caos absoluto, uno en donde nada era claridad, en donde torbellinos enormes se alzaban y revoloteaban cualquier idea coherente arrojándola al abismo más oscuro que representaba el fondo de su cabeza.

-Trunks… amigo…- Goten llamó, tratando de mantener dentro de sus manos el mando del asunto. –Trunks, ¿Me escuchas? – cuestionó, y su pregunta obtuvo una rápida respuesta. El puño de Trunks impactó en su rostro, mandando a volar contra la pared de la habitación.

-¡Ese maldito hijo de puta! – Trunks se levantó de la cama y ni siquiera se molestó en salir por la ventana. Rompió el techo cual bestia embravecida abandonado su jaula, arrancando el vuelo en dirección donde sentía aquel pequeño e insignificante Ki que representaba esa joven mujer, sin saber que haría, o que diría, de hecho en ese momento se sentía más él que nunca, porque no pensaba, en ese momento únicamente sentía.

-¡Maldita sea! – Goten se levantó de entre los escombros de la pared, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber previsto ese ataque y haberlo dejado huir. Alzo el vuelo inmediatamente, saliendo del cuarto por el mismo agujero en el techo, quebrándose la quijada por los nervios y la furia, no podía dejar que Trunks actuara tan rápido, no podía dejar que se enfrentara a Diecisiete en ese estado, era demasiado fuerte y tomaría a aquel androide desprevenido, terminaría con la obra muy rápido, y lo peor es que la terminaría mal, Goten quería que se mataran, si sólo uno de los dos moría, no le servía de nada.

[…]

-¡Escúchame! – le pidió, pero la mujer era sorda y testaruda, así que continuó volando sin mirar atrás ni un momento. -¡Dieciocho! – gritó una vez más, pero la rubia sólo aumentó su aura logrando avanzar más rápido. –Ahora entiendo por qué Goku decía que debíamos entrenar siempre… uno nunca sabe cuándo su mujer podría enloquecer – se regañó él mismo, con aquel humor que ni las peores ocasiones podían borrar de su persona.

Krillin trató de acelerar para alcanzarla, pero no sólo su mujer había sido más rápida que él desde siempre, ahora incluso parecía más lento, y eso sólo lograba desesperarlo más, no sabía qué clase de tonterías podía llegar a hacer Dieciocho. Sintió la presencia de su hija, ya no muy lejos, y volvió a regañarse por no haber sido lo suficientemente precavido y haberle enseñado a Marron como ocultarse, ahora habría ahorrado tantos problemas. Aumentó más su Ki, esperanzado de que Diecisiete estuviese atento y comprendiera a que cosas estaba a punto de enfrentarse. Krillin estaba algo preocupado, sí, pero no realmente por el daño que pudiese recibir su hija, su nieto o alguno de los androides, lo que a él le preocupaba era el daño sentimental y emocional, específicamente el de su esposa, y ya se sentía lo suficientemente orgulloso de haberla retenido alrededor de un mes, ayudado claro por la necedad de la androide por aislarse y no querer ver a nadie, pero ahora, era toda una fiera dispuesta a recuperar a su hija y salvarla de las terribles garras de aquel "rufián".

Krillin rió ante sus propios pensamientos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de divertirse, pues la realmente grade casa de Diecisiete se apareció frente a ellos, y para alivio y sorpresa del humano, los hermanos parecían por lo menos tener una conversación, y también parecía que Diecisiete había captado el mensaje y esperaba afuera de brazos cruzados. Aún sentía a su hija aguardada dentro.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? – preguntó el androide, sarcástico. -¿Después de tantos años finalmente te has dignado a visitarme? – agregó, burlón, provocando que la rubia apretara los puños, logrando que su hermano sonriera divertido. –Oh, ¿Acaso es porque tu hija está adentro? – sonrió abiertamente, señalando su propia casa con el pulgar. –Debe ser eso, si no estuviera _tu _hija embarazada de _mi _hijo allá adentro, de seguro no vendrías jamás a verme – La mano de Dieciocho estampó contra la mejilla de su hermano, un movimiento débil, más adaptado a la reacción de ofensa humana que otra cosa, pero lo suficientemente precisa para hacerlo callar.

-Eres un idiota – masculló con furia, colocándose en pose de pelea más por inercia que por deseos de desarmarse ahí mismo.

-Bueno, y… ¿Aparte de insultarme, a qué has venido? – Krillin dio gracias al cielo que un poco de cordura callera en él, no tenía muchos deseos de terminar como picadillo de androides, porque de seguro, en caso de desatarse una pelea, no sería capaz de nada.

-He venido por mi hija – a voz de Dieciocho temblaba, se notaba el miedo y la duda en cada una de sus palabras, y ese detalle fue hábilmente detectado por su hermano, quien colocó sus manos en su cintura, despreocupadamente, como incitándola, retándola, burlándose de su deseo, de su supuesta misión que ella misma sabía que fracasaría. -¡He venido a llevármela! – espetó con más fuerza, como para convencerse ella misma, como para ocultar el temblor que tenían sus labios y el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerla llorar y suplicar antes de pelear, como debía ser.

-Oh, vaya… déjame pensarlo – la rubia apretó más los dientes ante la manera tan burlesca y despreocupada que su hermano tomaba la situación. Diecisiete, disfrutando, se tomó la barbilla con los dedos, como si considerara la situación, sonriéndose e ignorando la mirada de súplica de Krillin por terminar con esa tontería. –No, definitivamente no puedes, ¿Algo más? – su voz exageradamente cortés y divertida terminó por sacar de quicio a la mujer, quien sin poder resistir un minuto más se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, haciendo una danza absurda considerando que atacaba irracionalmente, dando demasiada ventaja para el varón.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Acabaré contigo! – exclamó embravecida, mientras una ráfaga de Ki era hábilmente esquivada. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Juntó ambas manos, fijando a su hermano, quien levitaba a unos pocos metros del suelo, una gran bola de energía salió de ella, pero lejos estuvo de impactarlo pues Diecisiete desapareció en un momento antes de que impactara contra su pecho, reapareciendo justo detrás de ella, tomándola por los brazos para detenerla, ajustándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Cálmate, hermanita…- susurró él en su oreja, y de pronto todo fue gris para la rubia.

Krillin se asustó sobremanera cuando Dieciocho, sin ninguna razón en aparente comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, pero sin hacer fuerza real. Diecisiete no entendía que pasaba, de hecho no era consciente de que su hermana había entrado en pánico, así que siguió sosteniéndola y riéndose, sin saber porque de pronto tanto drama. -¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame! – suplicó, mientras se zangoloteaba entre los brazos del otro.

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Libérate! – habló Diecisiete, pero su voz sólo pareció alterarla más. Krillin notó, algo intrigado y desconcertado por la situación, que los ojos de Dieciocho estaban llenos de lágrimas, notó el temblor en todo su cuerpo y el terror puro en su expresión, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor! ¡Lapis! – Gritó, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Diecisiete se desvaneció al escuchar aquel nombre, ese nombre que no conocía y jamás había escuchado, y sin embargo, se le hacía demasiado familiar.

-¡Suéltala, Diecisiete, por favor! – Pidió Krillin, comprendiendo todo, asustado y preocupado por que su principal temor se presentaba delante de sus ojos. El androide obedeció enseguida, abriendo los brazos y dejándola caer al suelo. Por un momento la desconoció, cayó al suelo como pluma, como una pequeña niña aterrada, frágil, débil, una que no puede hacer nada ante el poder descomunal de un monstruo. Y él era ese monstruo.

Retrocedió, más por miedo instintivo que por otra cosa, mientras miraba, sin comprender, a Krillin, quien sostenía ahora a su esposa en brazos y le llamaba desesperadamente, tratando de hacer que reaccionara y dejara de llorar. No sabía qué, pero algo dentro de sí mismo dolía, algo le picaba la cabeza y el corazón, sentía culpa. Una culpa que no tenía sentido considerando que no había hecho nada, o al menos, nada que él recordara. Pero verla así, le traía una sensación que sentía que había vivido, y por alguna razón, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y las piernas a temblarle. De pronto era una enrome carga en el pecho.

-¡Lapis, no! – repitió ella metida en una aterradora pesadilla, en un amargo y atormentado recuerdo que, sumado a su depresión y situación actual, la habían metido en un shock repentino. Krillin sostuvo su rostro, llamándola una vez más para que abriera los ojos, deseaba despertarla, odiaba verla sufrir, verla llorar, quería llevarla a casa y secar sus lágrimas.

-Dieciocho… escúchame… tranquilízate… - tomó sus mejillas con delicadeza, con esa ternura que pocos conocían en ese hombre, cual rosa protegida por diminutas espinas recelosas. –Ya pasó…- murmuró, acercando su frente contra la de ella, tratando de respirar profundo y actuar maduramente, para no perder el control y unirse a las filas de la histeria y la desesperación, para mantenerla a salvo y no perderla.

-Krillin… - Los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron al tiempo que dejó de gritar, abrazándose a la figura de su marido, quien la apretó y la sitió temblar como hoja entre sus brazos, ¿Cuántas desgracias podían pasar? Su esposa se desmoronaba y caía a pedazos sobre el suelo, dejaba cada día un nuevo trozo de ella botado por el mundo, ya no podía con tantas cosas, con tanto dolor y el gris ahora implícito en sus vidas.

-Ya… no pasa nada – se sintió un desgraciado por mentir, incluso si era una mentira con el único propósito de hacerla sentir mejor, y había usado eso tantas veces, había dicho con frecuencia aquella mentira en los peores casos de destrucción del mundo o desastre universal, por que confiaba en la fuerza, en el equipo, confiaba en otros… pero esta vez mucha de la carga estaba sobre él y no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarle, ni la fuerza física, ni el equipo, y de hecho, ni la muerte misma le daba tanto miedo como la idea de perder a toda su familia. Krillin estaba aterrado, tenía más miedo de ver a las dos mujeres de su vida caer de entre sus manos y desbaratarse al impactar contra el suelo, que mirar al universo quebrarse en dos. Solo quería desaparecer, con ella… con ellas.

El silenció se quebró por el viento que cruzaba con ferocidad los grandes árboles de aquel bosque, pasando a revolotear en su camino los azabaches mechones del androide Diecisiete, quien veía, pero no miraba, su mente viajaba en un tren de ideas que no parecía llegar a ningún sitio, que el humo obstruía el camino y parecía dar vueltas y vueltas, sin llegar a ningún lado, a ninguna respuesta. Dieciocho ya no estaba llorando, aunque cada determinados segundos, sorbía por la nariz, pero en la mente de aquel hombre ese llanto se repetía, incansable, similar, pero no igual. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en ese silencio pesado, en esa atmosfera poco sana, reveladora e intrigante. La garganta se le secó a pesar de que se vio obligado y tragó duro.

Quería escapar por alguna razón.

Krillin deseaba desaparecer también, llevarse la mitad de vida que necesitaba de él, que debía repararse, y se habría ido hasta que una voz rompió aquel incómodo y oscuro silencio y lo detuvo, por aquella persona que soltó una palabra al aire, clavándose como trozo de hielo en una piel cálida y rasgando en ella, penetrando sin piedad, pero al mismo tiempo, ese hielo se derretía al meterse en eso, al escavar, al querer recordar.

-Lapis… – La voz salió de entre un par de labios temblorosos, y los ojos de Krillin se fueron hacía el androide, quien no los miraba, parecía perdido en algún punto en el suelo, quizás vagando en un recuerdo, quizá sólo en el abismo vacío de su mente. Krillin acunó más a su esposa en su regazo, bajando la mirada y sin saber que decir al respecto, tenía el mismo problema de siempre, Krillin sufría de aquello que no podía dejar nunca, era demasiado humano, demasiado amable para salir volando con ella entre sus brazos y dejar ahí a un hombre confundido. -¿Quién es Lapis? – Diecisiete preguntó, levantando la mirada y enfrentando la escena a unos pasos de él. Krillin no sabía que decir, no quería responder, no le correspondía a él sacar hojas viejas y arrugadas, pasajes que habían desaparecido de la mente de Diecisiete, imágenes que ardieron y no representaban más que polvo sin importancia. O eso había pensado hasta ese momento. Levantó de nuevo la mirada, con miedo, y se percató, con bastante sorpresa, que los ojos del androide estaban húmedos y que en mejillas comenzaban a descender senderos de lágrimas -¿Quién es Lapis, Krillin? – exigió saber con voz más firme, sintiendo su propio mentón temblar, y sintió miedo puro en sus venas, pavor, terror, se sentía vulnerable y mencionar aquel nombre lo hacía sentirse extraño, como si traicionara una parte de sí mismo. No lo entendía, y quería con todas sus fuerzas arrancarse esas lágrimas injustificadas del rostro, pero resultaba que no podía porque su cuerpo estaba en parálisis, porque su mente estaba nublada, porque algo le decía que las cosas no irían bien.

-No, no es nadi…- comenzó Krillin, tratando de salir de ahí, reprimiéndose mentalmente por enésima vez ese día, por haber dejado que su mujer saliera cuando estaba tan frágil, cuando siempre había sido tan débil de emociones. Por desgracia, la voz apagada de la misma lo interrumpió.

-Eres tú – Sentenció Dieciocho, y algo sonoro retumbó, las aves volaron lejos huyendo de entre los árboles en dirección al cielo, pero ni uno de ellos hizo ruido, todo fue silencio tormentoso para Diecisiete, como si hubiese caído en un abismo, como si estuviera en la nada, como si de pronto hubiera perdido el oído, incluso la vista.

Krillin, el único con la fuerza suficiente para seguir de pie, notó aquella ruptura en aquel hombre, y sintió lástima, preguntándose cuántas vidas tenían que arruinarse, cuestionándose y tratando de descifrar cuales habían sido los atroces errores que habían cometido todos para recibir esto en castigo. Deseaba poder volver y arreglarlos, pero también sabía que la mayoría de ellos habían comenzado mucho antes de que él pudiese si quiera hacer algo o saber, y sabía también que esos problemas habían quedado inconclusos, y era ahora el momento de pagar.

Diecisiete quería bajar la mirada, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la imagen de su hermana frente a él, se veía borrosa por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, pero internamente, desde los ojos de su corazón palpitante, se veía lejana, a kilómetros, había un enorme abismo entre ellos y él suelo se estaba resquebrajando a sus pies. Los ojos de su corazón, sangrantes y heridos, le dejaron ver de pronto una realidad, un pasado, y un pulso grande llevó un dolor inmenso por todo el cuerpo, como una electricidad paralizante, como basura por sus venas. Y se desconoció, se sintió desaparecer, como si fuera fantasma, como si esa persona que había sido años y años no fuera él mismo, como si su cuerpo actual fuese una broma y sus extremidades comenzaran a consumirse y desvanecerse cual fantasma. ¿Quién demonios era?

Esa pregunta saltó a su mente conforme imágenes sacadas de una película se reproducían sin pausas, y sonaba más a una cinta de terror que una de amor. Entonces, como criatura nueva, abrió los ojos, y tenía la sensación de que jamás había visto bien, de que existía una venda cubriendo su rostro y casi veinticinco años después venía cayéndosele. Los colores cobraron vida por un segundo antes de oscurecerse y volverse grises, pardos, feos y tétricos. Su cuento de hadas acababa de terminar.

Retrocedió, como para escapar de ese abismo que se encontraba frente a él, pero tampoco podía avanzar de reversa, sus pies estaban sólo en un hilo de tierra que salía cual cresta del mismo infierno, su mundo se caía en trozos, las llamas salían del suelo y sentía corrupción y asco, miedo y desprecio, todo hacia sí mismo, en ese instante se odió con toda su alma, el telón cayó sobre su cabeza y la obra terminó, su papel se acababa y podía mirarse con atención ahora, las palabras que había usado como reclamos se volvían en su contra y lo atacaban, se iban directo a la yugular y lo comían vivo. _"-Un monstruo-"_ siseó su mente, ahora vidente, _"-Eres un monstruo-" _agregó, y extendió sus manos para mirar aquello, para comprobar y convencerse. Se veían igual, pero en ellas estaba escrita ahora la perversión, el arrepentimiento, el entendimiento actual y el pecado. Y se dio asco.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Maldito cretino! – gritó ella poniéndose de pie, demasiado alterada aún para percatarse de que sus palabras no ayudaban nada el estado mental y sentimental de su hermano, quien miraba con miedo y desconcierto sus manos y no paraba de llorar. Que estaba desubicado y perdido. Qué no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Cálmate, Dieciocho, por favor! – Krillin la sostuvo por la cintura una vez que ella estuvo de pie, con la intención de lanzársele encima de nuevo, de arrancarle las partes ella misma, de curar un dolor, de sanar su mente entre obstinada como arrepentida. El humano había notado antes ese problema en su esposa, por eso no había insistido en una reconciliación familiar. Dieciocho vivía odiándose ella misma un poco, ella había tenido que soportar con esa carga y ese dolor años y años, tratando de olvidar, acumulando arrepentimiento y asco, asco por haber sentido felicidad y deseo alguna vez por el mismo motivo que hoy odiaba. Pero claro, jamás pudo admitir ese sentimiento, y su odio, erróneamente, terminaba por ser dirigido a una persona, en su necesidad humana de culpar a alguien más y resultar libre, para no cargar con ese pasado. En ese momento quería matar a Diecisiete, pero era sólo el impulso de querer eliminarse también ella misma.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Acabaré con él! – sentenció, y el hombre bajito sintió un poco de lástima y dolor interno. -¡¿Ahora lo recuerdas, eh?! ¡¿Ahora entiendes por qué te quiero lejos, por qué jamás debiste aparecer de nuevo?! ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡¿Ahora entiendes por qué te odio tanto?! – Krillin sabía de sobra que eso era mentira, que Dieciocho estaba actuando irracionalmente, estaba siendo infantil y exclusivamente agresiva en sus palabras. Pero Diecisiete sentía con su nueva piel, y las palabras de la mujer a quien tanto quería cayeron sobre su persona como ácido, quemando y abriendo, dejando enormes yagas que burbujeaban dejando su interior expuesto.

El androide cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, más por vergüenza de mostrar su figura que a causa de su llanto, cayó sintiendo el odio azotar en su cabeza cual rocas cayendo del cielo, porque ese sentimiento lo tiraba un ángel: su ángel. Sólo la voz de Dieciocho podía filtrarse en su cabeza, que era atascada de cosas viejas que aparecían sin orden cronológico, que lo hacían sentir tristeza, dolor, miedo, abandono, preocupación, sumando colores que terminaban siempre en negro. Merecía ser odiado, al menos esa fue la primera idea que asaltó su cabeza, que atravesó con el poder de una flecha de un lado hacia el otro. Se sintió acosador, se sintió el más repugnante ser en la tierra, un enfermo, un maldito desgraciado que había cometido incesto dos veces, y una de ellas por voluntad propia. Y se habría arrancado las manos él mismo con la furia que lo hizo sentir el momento, aquellas manos profanas que osaron rozar lujuriosamente el cuerpo inmaculado de aquella indefensa niña. Sí, lo habría hecho, hasta que un clic sonó al fondo de su cráneo, una gruesa cadena cayendo al suelo con un eco ensordecedor y dejando fuera otras cosas, más sentires que su corazón y alma guardaban como valiosos tesoros.

Recordó entonces una vieja escena, un rojo vivo, una luz brillante y blanca que se alzaba de entre las oscuras garras de un abismo, que sobresalía de entre el mar negro como una llamarada con vida en dirección al cielo, relampagueante, lanzando chispas y elevándose para que la miraran, para que la admiraran. La recordó aquella vez, cuando robaron y huyeron en esa camioneta vieja, cuando se besaron por primera vez cargados de emociones, sintió aquel sabor en sus labios, el dulce en la punta de su lengua, e incluso pudo escucharla suspirar de nuevo, pudo oír su nombre salir de entre aquellos acaramelados labios, pudo sentir la piel erizándose entre sus dedos que recorrían su espalda. Y más que nada, recordó los "Te quiero".

-Mientes…- su voz sonó e hizo callar en automático el escándalo que tenía la mujer, quien lo miró, atenta, mostrando sus ojos azueles idénticos llenos de lágrimas. –Yo… yo no soy un monstruo…- de pronto, otras emociones comenzaron a fluir, unas cálidas que se esparcieron en su corazón, que calentaron cual chimenea su interior, incluso, se sintió en casa, se sintió encontrado después de haberse perdido tanto tiempo. Se sintió real.

-¡Sí, lo eres! ¡Lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo! ¡Un completo enfermo! – Comenzó ella a vomitar palabras ácidas, más como armas desesperadas que usa un cobarde en una guerra perdida, como los últimos suspiros de un agonizante, era el chapoteo de un pez fuera del agua. -¡Entiéndelo de una vez, no eres más que un Don Nadie, un ladrón sin inicio ni fin, un pervertido, un degenerado lascivo! – La mente del androide seguía revuelta, y el negro se combinaba con el blanco en una lucha interminable y las palaras que le lanzaba hacían que su mente tardara en procesar, tardara en llevar a su boca una buena defensa porque se veía entretenida tratando de curar las viejas heridas que resurgían de su corazón, para intentar por lo menos mitigar el ardiente sentir en su interior. Sus recuerdos estaban demasiado frescos y revueltos como para poder contradecirla.

-No… yo no…- apretó los labios, repitiendo escenas, tratando de creer que muchas otras eran sólo pesadillas, le dolía la cabeza y la concentración era difícil, tanto que no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin siquiera notar que una alzada de Ki proveniente de C.C. se dirigía directo hacia ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa, con el único objetivo de tomar su cabeza.

-No… no puede ser… - siseó Krillin, quien fue el único que se tomó la delicadeza de seguir atento, de que los problemas estallaban a su alrededor como si anduvieran deambulando en un campo minado y sólo hacía falta un mal paso para caer en ella. Y por desgracia, su esposa e hija estaban en el centro de lo que sentía sería una guerra. –Dieciocho, tenemos que irnos…- le susurró, apretándola con más fuerza y logrando que retrocediera apenas unos pasos.

-¡No! ¡No me iré hasta que me regrese a mi hija! – se negó, jalando su brazo de regreso en un intento de hacer que el hombre bajito retrocediera.

-Maldición, Dieciocho, ¡Tenemos que irnos! – insistió, tirando de ella más fuerte, pero esta, necia y decidida, no se movió ni un paso. -¡Escúchame, estar aquí es peligroso! – La soltó, pasándose velozmente al frente, tomándola por los hombros y tratando de que ella lo mirara.

-¡No me iré sin Marron! ¡No puedo dejar que le haga lo mismo que a mí! – se aferró sin siquiera escucharlo o comprender, estaba perdida en una venganza absurda, en un rencor vano, ese rencor que no era otra cosa más que amor disfrazado, porque estaba enojada con su hermano por haberla obligado a alejarse, porque su odio estaba basado un poco en miedo a que su hija pasara por lo que ella, y otro poco, estaba basado en un puñado de celos. Y eso mataba a Krillin, sí, pero él la había aceptado con eso desde un principio, él sabía que en ella siempre existiría ese sentimiento, y se prometió cuidarla de este mismo, se prometió algo que estaba a punto de fallar. Y también, estaba fallando en poder contener su rabia y dolor ante ese añejado sentimiento.

-¡Escúchame, no puedes hacer nada! ¡Ella eligió, él eligió! – Krillin trataba de que su esposa lo mirara, pero evadía sus ojos buscado frenéticamente la sombría figura de su hermano a sus espaldas, quien negaba y susurraba cosas que quizá sólo él comprendía, tratando de terminar de armar el rompecabezas de su pasado.

-¡Si puedo hacer algo, puedo matarlo! – extendió su mano al frente cargando energía, pasando hábilmente la guardia de su esposo y apuntando al chico que seguía sin poder moverse de su lugar, demasiado inmerso en cuestiones como para valorar los factores que ponían en riesgo su existencia. Sin embargo, el ataque jamás llegó.

La mano de Krillin cruzando el rostro de Dieciocho en una feroz cachetada resonó a lo largo del bosque, repitiéndose a través de los troncos a la redonda. La rubia expandió los ojos, incrédula, llevando una mano a su mejilla, sin entender. – Matándolo no eliminarás el pasado – sentenció su marido, y los ojos zafiro de la mujer finalmente dieron directo contra los suyos. – Matándolo no lo hará menos real y no te hará menos culpable – sus palabras entre dientes apretados llegaron a oídos de ella, y la rubia bajó su cortina de furia irracional y su rostro tembló formando un mohín triste y deprimido. - ¡Así lo mates no cambia el hecho de que Marron esté embarazada, ni de que él sea el padre! – enfatizó, señalando al susodicho. -¡Nada cambia el hecho de que ustedes dos se hayan amado como lo hicieron! ¡No borrará ni los besos, ni habrá cambiado los sentimientos ni las palabras que se dijeron! ¡Nada! ¡Matarlo no sirve de nada! – dejó ir en un grito desgarrador, pero al contrario de escuchar la calma de los árboles o el volar de las aves, un par de pasos y una risa divertida fue lo que inundó los oídos de los ahí presentes.

-Vaya, que cosas tan interesantes dice, señor Krillin – la voz, calculadora y poco deseada para el momento, de Trunks, siseó cual cascabel asomándose de entre las hojas. –Entonces, déjame ver si entendí bien… No solo la chatarra de Diecisiete se acostó con su sobrina, sino que además de eso, ¿Había tenido amoríos con su propia hermana? – El joven echó a reír, pasando sus brillantes ojos color cielo por las siluetas de todos los presentes. –Entonces eso de meterse con la familia lo traía de antes, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Es que así te gusta, eh? ¡Probablemente también lo hiciste con tu madre! – se burló, y Diecisiete, quien hasta el momento había permanecido silencioso y con la vista clavada al suelo, apretó los puños ante esa mención, y por un momento pudo sentir a su madre volver a morir frente a sus ojos.

-¡Trunks, no…! – Goten aterrizó, frenando sus palabras al encontrarse con un panorama completamente distinto al que había imaginado, a la guerra sin sentido que creyó habría, pero todos estaban ahí, de pie y sin hacer nada, y su amigo, en un extraño cambio radical que no esperaba, estaba riendo en lugar de estar rozando la brutalidad.

-¡Ah, Goten, que bueno que llegas! – Trunks miró a su compañero, indicándole con un encogimiento de ojos que en realidad estaba molesto por su intromisión, pero que debía seguir actuando para continuar con su sarcástica y entretenida burla. –A que no vas a creer esto, Diecisiete y Dieciocho, ¡Los dos hermanitos eran amantes! – exclamó, extendiendo las manos a sus lados, como si anunciara una grande y bella noticia.

-¿De… de qué hablas? – el moreno miró alrededor, sin entender y demasiado confundido, de hecho, incrédulo.

-Trunks, por favor, vete de aquí – Habló Krillin, llamando los ojos del muchacho, tan llenos de odio irracional y veneno que temió, pero no retrocedió. – Las cosas están demasiado complicadas como para que vengas a burlarte y a hacerte el cretino – los ojos azules de Brief se achicaron, amenazantes. –Esto no te incumbe, por favor, márchate… márchense… - agregó eso último dando un fugaz vistazo al hijo de Goku.

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta, esto me incumbe… demasiado en realidad – Contraatacó el saiyajin, viajando su mirada hasta Dieciocho, quien se tensó, moviendo sus ojos con nerviosismo a un lado. -¿O es que ya se le olvidó que es mi novia, su hija, la que este pedazo de basura engañó, enamoró, embarazó… y robó…?- las últimas dos cosas las dijo forzadas, apretadas entre un par de dientes que rechinaban, en un agarre igual de potente que formaban sus puños, listos para romper cualquier cosa.

-Claro que no lo olvidé, Marron _fue _tu novia, pero ahora estas fuera de la ecuación, Trunks, ¡Así que largó! – Krillin gritó, extendiendo su brazo a un lado para indicar salida, sintiendo su sudor descender por su fría frente, y trató de disimular su respiración nerviosa y el duro trago que tuvo que pasar. Era valiente al enfrentarse a un muchacho como Trunks, para correrlo incluso, más en la situación que se encontraban, pero Krillin no era de esos que huían, no, él siempre lo daba todo así temblara de miedo. Y eso, en lugar de sembrar un poco de prudencia en el joven, lo motivo a una nueva provocación.

-Oh, ya veo… entiendo lo que pasa, es difícil también para usted, ¿Duele, no? – Krillin parpadeó sin comprender, tensándose en el momento que el joven de cabello lavanda avanzó en su dirección. –Usted mismo debería comprenderme mejor que nadie… se encuentra justo en la misma situación, y por el mismo hombre… el que engañó, enamoró, besó y amó a su mujer… y luego hizo lo mismo con su hija – su dedo acusador se alzó en el aire, y cual daga dio en el pecho de Diecisiete, lo etiquetó, lo condenó como a un esclavo, un reo, estaba sentenciado. -¿O es que me equivoco? ¿Es que no le duele que su esposa haya amado a ese hombre? ¿No se siente como… una traición? – dejó al aire, y los labios de Krillin se apretaron y se retorcieron, desesperados por dejar ir una buena palabra, algo para pelear. Pero no hubo replica.

Dieciocho giró a verlo, asustada y exaltada, ignorante ante aquella verdad que estuvo implícita todo el tiempo y de la cual no había sido consiente. Quiso mirarlo a los ojos, leerlos y descubrir que lo que decía Trunks era mentira, quería que Krillin le negara y le sonriera, que le asegurara que estaba todo bien con él. Sin embargo, al mirarlo, los orbes oscuras del hombre bajaron al suelo para evitar ser leídos, para evitar que viera tanta verdad, los bajó, respondiendo en automático afirmativamente. A Krillin le ardía en el alma, le dolía todo el amor que profanaban ellas por él, especialmente su esposa, y por más que él hacía, que decía, que pasaba, sentía que todo eso era nada en comparación con lo que ellos habían pasado, por lo que los unía, y verla caer en el abismo por la desesperación, por otro hombre, por el pasado, lo tiraba también a él al pozo de la depresión y humillación. Y claro, eso era justo lo que buscaba Trunks.

-¿Ahora entiende cuanto me concierne el asunto? Lo hace tanto como a usted, Marron era mi novia... y Dieciocho antes era novia de él, ambos estamos aquí peleando por el pasado, no puede decirme que me vaya… en ese caso, tendría que hacerlo usted primero… - Krillin no tuvo nada más que objetar, sólo chasqueó y giró la cabeza a un lado, apretando los ojos por no poder defender su punto, por saber que Trunks tenía razón, y por ya no poder esconder los celos que él mismo tenía hacia su cuñado/yerno.

-¡¿A qué has venido, Trunks?! – exigió Dieciocho, sintiendo la razón en ella, queriendo ya salir de esa, deseando deshacerse de su entorno y poder arreglar algo con su marido.

-Simple, he venido a por Marron, a regresarla a donde debe, a quitarla de las sucias garras de… este estúpido insecto – parafraseó a su padre, sintiendo la diversión y el cosquilleo en los labios.

-¿Dónde es donde debe? – inquirió la mujer, sin siquiera confiar en lo más mínimo en el joven.

-A mi lado, por supuesto – respondió, sonriendo ladinamente, dejando que su claro cabello revoloteara libremente por la corriente del fresco viento, pasando por enfrente de su rostro y golpeando su barbilla con suavidad.

-Estás loco, su lugar es a mi lado, no permitiré que te la lleves…- Dieciocho extendió las manos a los lados, posicionándose en pose de pelea un momento después.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú vas a impedírmelo? – se burló, tomando un semblante sombrío un momento antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente a ella con el brazo en alto, listo para plantar un buen golpe en una mujer desprevenida. Sin embargo, su brazo topó con algo duro, frenando su ataque en seco.

-No, yo voy a impedírtelo – habló Diecisiete con voz firme, a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Trunks, quien no lo vio venir, sosteniendo su brazo aún en una defensa que ni él mismo se esperaba.

-Mira, defendiendo a la otra chatarra… ¿Es por qué es tu hermana… o porque fueron amantes? – picó, moviendo fugazmente su mirada a un punto del que nadie más fue consiente.

-Es por qué la amo – declaró, sin miedo. Diecisiete tenía aclarada la mente, cada cosa en su lugar, cada día de su vida humana recapitulada, cada sentimiento en su pecho, cada sombra y luz donde debían estar. O eso creyó en ese momento. Pensó ser lo suficientemente valiente para pelear.

-Vaya… eso es duro de escuchar, ¿No, Marron? – Todas las miradas se fueron contra la puerta, donde la chica rubia permanecía parada, cubierta apenas por la sombra del umbral. Los ojos de Diecisiete se expandieron, asustados, y de inmediato quiso retractarse de sus palabras, y no por que no las sintiera, si no por el malentendido que podían provocar.

-Marron, no…- el androide comenzó, pero no pudo hablar más, Trunks lo mandó al suelo de un golpe mientras tenía la guardia baja, mandándolo a girar unos pocos metros más cerca de la chica, la misma distancia que luego el avanzó a pie.

-¿Ya oíste la basura que es? ¿Ya viste la basura de la que te "enamoraste"? ¡¿Ahora entiendes el grave error que estas cometiendo?! – le gritó, y la muchacha tembló cual hoja pendiendo de una débil vara, mirándose más frágil de lo que era en ese vestido blanco y con los pies descalzos sobre la madera.

-¡Cállate! – Diecisiete se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre ambos. - ¡Marron no está cometiendo ningún error, el error sería si ella se fuera contigo! ¡Nosotros vamos a ser padres, tú te callas y te largas! – A Trunks le importaba poco el daño que infringía, cada cosa humana que pensaba o hacía la sentía impropia aunque no fuera así, Trunks tenía miedo de actuar correctamente y terminar por ser manipulado por su otra parte debido a su debilidad y su guardia baja. Por eso buscaba desesperadamente la forma más contraria e irracional de actuar a la forma en la que su corazón pedía, a pesar de que esa idea fuera la mejor, por eso no le importaba lo que decía o el dolor en los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente en Marron, a quien quería llevarse consigo para no perderse un poco, y sin embargo, era indiferente ante el impresionante daño que estaba por causarle.

-Sí, está cometiendo el más grande de sus errores al quedarse contigo – desvió la mirada de él, mirándola a ella por sobre la cabeza de Diecisiete. -¿Es que no has entendido, Marron? Nunca fuiste tú… siempre fue tu madre a la que buscaba este bastardo – La chica se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación, y los ojos del androide casi se salen de sus cuencas por la impresión, por tremenda tontería… por tremenda casualidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Replicó, girándose para poder mirar a la muchacha rubia también. -¡Lo está diciendo sólo porque tú me elegiste a mí, no lo escuches! – pidió, señalándose el pecho, y sintiendo desesperación, pues los ojos de Marron estaban húmedos y brillantes.

-¿Es que acaso vas a negar que te acostaste con su madre? ¡Seguramente sigues enamorado de ella! – Trunks no previno el golpe que impactó en su rostro, uno que lo obligó a apretar la quijada y clavar los pies en el suelo para no salir volando.

-¡Dieciocho y yo jamás tuvimos relaciones! – El androide lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo en el aire, encontrándose con el frío y la seguridad en los ojos del saiyan. -¡Así que deja de decir estupideces, que no somos iguales! – de pronto la calma de Trunks se vio perturbada, zafándose con un movimiento de brazo del agarre.

-¿De qué hablas, hojalata? – se sacudió la camisa, tratando de mantener la calma. –Y si ustedes no se acostaron, entonces qué demonios con todo esto de que se amaron – Diecisiete levantó su mano señalándolo, dejando su dedo a unos pocos centímetros del pecho de Trunks.

-Nos amamos sin necesidad de eso, nos amamos de esa manera en la que tú no tienes idea, en la que nunca podrías amar – Un hipeo hizo sentir desesperación dentro del pecho del androide, quería buscar la forma de explicar, de no dañar y de no terminar en mal entendidos por información a medias.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – dijo la chica, mirando a Diecisiete, viajando después a la imagen de su madre, a su padre, y ni uno de ellos negó nada. –Entonces tú y mamá… ustedes… ¿entonces aún la amas? – miró al padre de su hijo, y este tardó unos momentos en contestar, dejando ir un tartamudeo sin sentido al tratar de reorganizar las cosas en su cabeza.

-La amo, pero la amo como hermana, la amo por qué es mi familia y es importante para mí, la amo por qué así debe ser, ¡Pero no la amo como tú piensas! – Desde la lejanía, Goten sonrió, divertido, deseando poder reír a carcajadas, y al mismo tiempo, agradecido de que la atención estuviese en el lado contrario a él, para así poder disfrutar con la puesta en escena, con la música que representaba para él aquel compartimiento de insultos y verdades, para bañarse a gusto con la sangre que salía a borbotones y en todas direcciones debido a la violencia, al agraviado daño que recibía cada uno en el alma con cada cosa. Sí, Goten los quería fuera, y para eso, para poder desaparecerlos definitivamente, debía primero acabar con su espíritu, con su persona y con su humanidad. Debían acabarse primero a palabras, debían acabar con su orgullo y su posición ante los ojos de Marron, debían quedar como basura, para que él, tan bueno como siempre, fuera él único que recibiera la atención.

-¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi mamá? ¿Y por qué lo hiciste, que clase de persona eres…? ¡¿Qué clase de personas son?! – Miró a los hermanos, y Dieciocho sintió el rechazo que tanto temía, el asco, la decepción implícita que se dibujaba en su hija, sintió la enfermedad misma en sus venas.

-No te lo dije por qué no lo recordaba… todo pasó antes de Gero y él borró mi memoria, yo… acaba de llegar todo a mí… acabo de recordarlo todo, lo juro…- expresó el hombre, dando un paso al frente, la misma distancia que ella retrocedió.

-Éramos jóvenes y huérfanos, sólo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, hija, pero eso quedó en el pasado… - comenzó la mujer, recibiendo una mirada digna de ella misma.

-¿Entonces tú lo recordaste siempre? ¿Es por eso que jamás me hablaste de mi tío, mamá? ¿Es por eso que no quieres que me acerque a él, eh? – su hija, millones de veces más débil y frágil que ella, le dio miedo en un momento, le aterró que la mirara y se sintió indigna de su presencia.

-Tu mamá no tiene la culpa, Marron, ella sólo trataba de protegerte – intervino Krillin, en un intento desesperado de calmar todo.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? – su voz agitada lo extrañó, haciéndolo callar. – Se protegía ella misma, al no decirme nada de Keita me metí con mi tío y estoy esperando un hijo ahora, que buen trabajo hiciste madre – soltó sarcástica, lastimosa, dejando ir toda la pena de una vez.

-Marron, escucha, es obvio que Dieciocho no imaginaba que pasaría todo esto, y tienes razón, tal vez si te lo hubiéramos dicho las cosas no habrían resultado así, pero ya no podemos hacer nada así que no trates de culpar de todo esto a tu madre, esto sólo ha sido una coincidencia… una muy desgraciada coincidencia – intervino el humano, dando una apertura para más ataque.

-¿Qué es que acaso nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que esto no es una coincidencia? – Preguntó el hijo de Vegeta, provocando una intriga en el grupo. –Vamos, dime una cosa Diecisiete, ¿Por qué no te habías casado antes, eh? – el corazón del mencionado se aplastó, bombeando rápido al recordar aquella vez que la conoció, aquella vez que le gustó, las razones por las cuales se acercó. -¿Es que no te habías enamorado? – cuestionó entre broma, y entre una verdad. – Vamos, no me vas a decir que no estuviste con una mujer en estos años… - el moreno desvió la mirada al suelo, sintiendo sus venas azotarse, su corazón retorcerse, su mente negarse ante la realidad que estaba exponiendo Trunks.

-Si estuve con mujeres en estos años, pero… ni una era la indicada – trató de justificar veinticinco años de soledad, pero ya sabía a donde iba la jugada de Trunks. Ya sabía incluso la conclusión de su propia mente.

-¿Y que tenía Marron de diferente? ¿Qué fue lo que le viste a ella, qué fue lo que te llamó la atención… a quién te recordaba, Diecisiete? – La atroz verdad azotó sobre su frente, haciendo una marca permanente en su piel, pues quemaba como fuego, y escribía cada letra con lentitud, para que se le grabara.

Entonces entendió todo, entonces comprendió que, a pesar de que no recordaba su pasado, siempre estuvo unido a él. Recordaba ahora toda su vida, y entendía por qué había estado tan exaltado cuando Dieciocho lo abandono, y por qué la extrañaba tanto a pesar de que no estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo después de despertar. Recordó y escuchó su propia voz diciendo, aquel día en el café, que los ojos de la chica, un intenso azul no metalizado, se le hacía familiar, que le recordaba a alguien. Marron tenía los mismos ojos que Dieciocho antes de que Gero los reemplazara, el mismo cabello largo y dorado que cuando su hermana era joven, el mismo rostro, la misma sonrisa. Era ella. Y eso, fue precisamente esa la razón que lo hizo interesarse, que le hizo revivir en él un sentimiento que había permanecido dormido en su interior, que resurgía el amor.

Diecisiete no recordaba con la cabeza, pero había ido hasta Marron guiado por la memoria de su corazón.

-Contesta, ¿O es que me vas a decir que no se parecen? – insistió, y tras ellos, Goten se acercaba, sigiloso, atento a las palabras y a las piezas de cristal frente a él, su caballo estaba por comerse vivo a la alfil frente a los ojos de la reina, pero era su oportunidad de hacer que ese alfil medio muerto tuviera una oportunidad de reivindicarse y hacer Jake, mientras él aguardaba como Rey del otro lado del tablero. –Di algo, vamos, ¡Te acercaste a ella sólo porque se parecía a tu hermana, acéptalo, así la recordaras o no, lo hiciste! – Diecisiete chasqueó, enfadado consigo mismo, enfadado con la verdad y con Trunks, enojado al límite por lo ciego que había estado estos años.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Acepto que se parecen pero… no fue por eso – apretó los puños, agitando su cabellera negra en una negativa.

-Entonces dímelo en la cara, Keita – Pidió Marron, quien seguía nombrándolo por aquel título autonombrado, tratando de engañarse aún ella misma. –Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te fijaste en mi… porque en el fondo te recordaba a alguien… a ella… - El androide se giró en su dirección, pero en lugar de mirarla y repetir lo que debía, apretó los ojos y bajó el rostro.

Goten miró a su amada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en el borde de la desesperación, a punto incluso de salir corriendo, pero no, no era suficiente dolor, estaba decepcionada de uno sólo de los hombres, y debía acabar con ambos oponentes en la misma ocasión y de un mismo golpe. ¿Y qué mejor golpe que devolver el mismo? Así que era momento de mover los hilos invisibles que controlaban a sus marionetas, y claro, dejándose como bono extra como el buen hombre y buen amigo. Goten sabía, más que nadie, la razón por la que Trunks había llegado a una suposición tan exacta de una manera astuta y veloz, y esta razón no era otra más que el hecho de que, tanto Diecisiete como Trunks, habían caído tras Marron guiados por el mismo parentesco. Hasta sonaba patético. Claro que no abriría la boca, así que necesitaba pensar en algo rápido para sacar ese secreto, porque hasta donde él creía, era el único que lo sabía.

No contaba con que una de las ´piezas´ pensaba en lo mismo que él, y que no hacía falta mover un dedo para que el show continuara.

-Escucha Marron, tal vez lo hice sin ser consciente de ello, quizá es verdad y me gustaste porque a una parte de mi le recordabas a ella, pero sé que definitivamente me enamoré de ti, y sé que a quien amo es a ti y a nadie más… por ser tú – desenvainó la daga hipotética que representaba su as bajo la manga, sacando hipótesis y conclusiones, arriesgando y lanzando una intuición al igual que su rival, rebajándose al mismo nivel de deshonra y traición que había usado Trunks. Sabía que con ello no ayudaba en nada a recuperar su lugar, pero por lo menos los dejaría parejos. – Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, ¿No, Trunks? La diferencia es que yo lo hice inconscientemente, y tú lo hiciste con toda la intención, ya que no podías tener a Dieciocho, fuiste tras Marron para encontrar una buena sustitución…-

-¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso? ¡Eso es una tontería, una locura, es…!- Trunks comenzó, sintiéndose amenazado, sintiendo la ira fusionada con el miedo.

-¿Es que ahora tú me lo vas a negar? Sabía que eras un maldito cobarde y mentiroso, pero no creí que tanto… - interrumpió de nuevo el humano artificial, esperando no fallar en sus palabras. -¡Admítelo Trunks! si la soñabas y mencionabas su nombre mientras dormías… ¡Te masturbabas pensando en ella! – El hijo de Bulma contuvo la respiración un momento, sintiendo vergüenza y pánico, un miedo que lo llevo a la ira, a la prisa por esconderse.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo podrías tu saber eso? – se burló en su actuación, pero en realidad esa pregunta iba desde el fondo de sus pensamientos, pues sabía de sobra que el androide decía la verdad y no se explicaba como lo supo.

-¡Por qué te vi, te oí, escondías sus fotografías en tu revista de tecnología en el cajón al lado de tu cama! ¡Estaba ahí, imbécil, ¿Cómo es que lo puedes negar?! – Una sensación vomitiva invadió a Trunks y tuvo una contracción en la boca del estómago al recordar aquellos tiempos, y entendió, asqueado con la idea, de que aquella presencia fría que sentía mirándolo por la ventana y siguiéndolo en el bosque era real, y que había sido Diecisiete todo el tiempo.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un maldito acosador! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías metido en mi habitación todas las noches?! ¡Eres un pervertido, estúpido marica! – Sí, Trunks podía ser muy listo, pero la repugnancia que lo embargó de pronto al sentirse invadido en su privacidad por ese hombre lo llevo instintivamente a la necesidad de reclamar, saliéndose en el trayecto de la postura negativa que mantenía ante ese hecho.

Se acababa el juego, y el caballo blanco de cristal se cuarteó, mostrando fealdad ante la reina.

-¡¿Entonces también es cierto?! – Preguntó Marron aunque no hiciera falta, soltando más lágrimas, esas que ya casi se le agitaban. -¡¿Todo el tiempo fue mi mamá, Trunks?! – se sintió traicionada de nuevo, por aquel hombre que había asegurado amarla y del que se había enamorado locamente, el que la había mantenido en un engaño. Parecía una tenebrosa pesadilla, el peor día para la pobre chica.

-Lo siento mucho, hija – dijo Dieciocho, llamando las miradas de la mencionada y de su esposo, quienes la encontraron tranquila, a diferencia de la forma en la que debía estar enfrentando la situación.

-¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Krillin, y Trunks apretó la quijada, aún más nervioso, tenía ganas de romperle la cara a todos ahí, pero eso superaba incluso los límites de sus tonterías. -¡¿Lo sabías, sabías que le gustabas a Trunks?! – se exaltó ante el silencio de su mujer, y esta, avergonzada, asintió una vez.

-Pero, yo jamás le hice caso, jamás correspondí a sus provocaciones – trató de componer, terminando por arruinar más las cosas.

-¡¿Provocaciones?! – cuestionó, girándose al saiyajin, importándole poco si ese chico podía destruir la Tierra con un dedo. -¡¿Trataste de seducir a mi mujer?! ¡¿Acosabas a mi esposa?! – le gritó, iracundo, y el muchacho no pudo negar nada, sólo se quedó quieto, sin saber que decir. –Y tú, ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué carajo te lo callaste?! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiese dejado que Marron se acercara a él, ni mucho menos él a ti! – le reclamó a ella, sintiéndose impotente, sintiéndose una burla.

-Tal vez no lo dijo por qué le gustaba que lo hiciera – se metió Trunks respondiendo por ella, en parte por venganza ante el rechazo de Dieciocho, en parte por su propio ego, y en parte por diversión.

-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Es el colmo Dieciocho, que hayas guardado secretos no ha hecho más que dañarnos!, ¿Guardas algo más, eh? ¡Si es así dilos ahora, no quiero más malditos secretos! – Pidió, y ella comenzó a llorar, deshecha, cuestionándose y reprochándose sus propias decisiones, había pensado en su momento que era mejor no hace escándalo y no mencionar cosas que no valían la pena, y ahora, era comida por sus propios espacios en blanco. –Maldición – murmuró Krillin sin más que decir, alzando el vuelo en ese momento, sin ninguna dirección, sólo deseaba desaparecer de ahí, dejar de mirarla a ella.

-Marron…- Diecisiete se acercó a ella con la intención de consolar, pero esta retrocedió, haciendo un gesto repulsivo.

-¡Aléjate de mí, no me toques! – encogió su brazo por sobre su pecho, asqueada.

-Espera, escucha… - Esta vez fue el turno de Trunks para dar un paso en dirección a la chica.

-¡Tú cállate maldito mentiroso! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme por lo que te resta de vida, no te quiero volver a ver, lárgate! – le gritó, y su voz angelical que había usado siempre se fue al demonio, su voz aguda dio en el blanco y el hijo de Vegeta retrocedió tres pasos, sin más remedio. –Los tres son un engaño, me dan asco…- dijo, pasando su vista por su madre, por Trunks y por Diecisiete. –Y a ustedes dos… ¡Los odio! – gritó, dirigiéndose al padre de su hijo y a su ex novio.

-¡Marron! – llamó Diecisiete, pero esta lo ignoró, se dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa con dirección a su habitación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón hecho trizas, con un futuro poco amable y un pasado digno de la basura. Se sentía morir.

Afuera de la casa Dieciocho se desplomó a llorar sobre el suelo, y Diecisiete y Trunks se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, sin muchas ganas de matarse por el momento. Goten sonrió, suspirando al haber logrado su objetivo, y al mismo tiempo, temeroso, porque esa larva que se comía su humanidad y su razón avanzaba como loca y acababa con sus emociones, apenas y sentía un poco de culpa y dolor, estaba desesperado por ser salvado. Dieciocho, aunque se transformaba y ella misma se creía un monstruo cargado de mentiras y malas decisiones, la que había abierto el telón y puesto las migas exactas para su propia derrota, no era más que una pieza para ese tétrico juego. Afuera de la casa sólo quedaban tres monstruos: el que lo consumía la culpa del error y arrastraba cadenas del pasado, que había clavado sus uñas en una niña sólo por memorias muertas en su corazón; el monstruo dos, que estaba con la cabeza quebrada por la mitad, queriéndose aferrar a él mismo de la manera más estúpida, quería jalar a su fantasía y capricho con él desesperadamente, para tratar de no perderse; Y por último estaba el tercer monstruo, el que engañaba y manipulaba cual niño divirtiéndose con sus juguetes, el que mentía y esperaba a que las fieras se mataran entre ellas y arrastrarse después cual carroña.

Los tres estaban desesperados por ser el monstruo elegido, por ser el que la ´princesa´ rescataría y convertiría en príncipe azul, era sólo uno el que quedaría liberado de esa maldición, sólo uno que dejaría de ser un monstruo para convertirse en héroe. Pero a los tres les fascinaba el papel de monstruo, y era más que seguro que la única manera de ser el elegido, sería eliminando a los demás.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, de verdad, pero ya saben cómo es la vida real. El capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero he decidido partirlo en dos, y espero tener el siguiente pronto aprovechando mis vacaciones. Gracias a: Megumi007, bulmitaouji, Diosa de la muerte, B-G-Livi, haru-vale chan y anónima por sus reviews. (los contestaría pero después de tanto tiempo no tendría sentido :/)

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima!


	13. Esperanza

**Esperanza **

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiendo el terrible mareo y una sensación ácida y poco agradable que no había experimentado con anterioridad, era fuego hirviente en la boca del estómago que le hacía pensar que comenzaría a sacar flamas por la boca. Se levantó, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear un par de segundos, necesitando sostenerse con las manos sobre la barra de lisa madera oscura que estaba instalada en el mini-bar de su casa. Anduvo unos momentos, unos cuantos pasos a través del lugar y se frenó, tratando de coordinar sus movimientos mientras su sistema automáticamente comenzaba a hacer una exploración en su persona para tratar de controlar la falla que estaba afectando tanto sus movimientos, equilibrio, vista y otro puñado de cosas que no iban bien con él.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, mirando por sobre sus pupilas la causa de su falla y las acciones a tomar en letras rojas, plasmadas estas dentro de sus ojos falsos e inhumanos. Quiso ignorarlas, y resultó una tarea fácil considerando su estado actual, considerando que no tenía cabeza para nada, que había abandonado la voluntad en todo sentido, que quería incluso borrar de su mente la habilidad de leer, pero más que nada, considerando que tenía días enteros sin hacer nada más que beber. Llegó hasta el otro lado de la barra, una que estaba a kilómetros a su dificultoso paso, haciendo complicada su tarea de hacer de Barman y de ebrio al mismo tiempo. Tomó la primera botella que encontró, arrojándola al suelo al verla vacía, haciendo lo mismo con la siguiente, y la siguiente, terminando por desesperarse y arrojar el mueble completo al suelo de un sólo tirón.

No podía mantenerse más de pie, así que se dejó caer sobre el banco a su lado, sosteniéndose la frente unos segundos y apoyando los codos en la mesa, maldiciendo internamente que su cuerpo de partes robóticas ya estuviese comenzando con una desintoxicación, otra de muchas, la diferencia es que ya no tenía más alcohol con que contradecir y contraatacar esa pronta recuperación. Pasó su cabello oscuro tras de su oreja, mirando su entorno moverse cada vez menos, cada vez más consiente, y con ello, la culpa recaía de nuevo, era un sufrimiento interminable, como un alma pecadora pagando en el infierno y teniendo que soportar su propia muerte una y otra vez, incansablemente, rememorando la sensación, viviéndola, sintiéndola, y era terrible, agonizante.

Pasó su brazo a través de la barra, rápidamente, en un acto de desesperación, gritando emberrinchado mientras lo hacía, terminando por tirar todos los vasos de cristal y las botellas vacías al suelo, creando una escandalera que terminó con sus puños golpeando el mueble y resquebrajándolo. Se puso de pie de nuevo, pisando sin el más mínimo cuidado los objetos en el suelo arrojados por su propia voluntad, incluso pasó por sobre ellos, terminando de romper las pocas cosas que faltaban, y no miró al suelo en ningún momento, su vista saltaba de la puerta a la escalera, decidiendo a cuál de los dos lados ir.

Sin embargo sus pies caminaron, eligiendo por él, topando contra el primer escalón donde de nuevo necesitó la ayuda de la pared para continuar de pie, tomándose unos segundos en lo que tomaba aire y la sentía. Así estuviera ebrio, podía sentir su Ki, ese extraño calor que despedía cada persona, esa calidez única que no sólo marcaba su fuerza, sino una entera presencia. Y la sentía, ahí, en el mismo lugar que ayer, y que el día y la semana anterior, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo antes a ese, sólo sabía que si su presencia no estuviese en la planta de arriba, dudaría de que la muchacha continuara ahí.

Se aventuró y subió las escaleras, ahorrándose volar, o quizá olvidándolo u obligándose a hacerlo, pues desde que había recuperado la memoria no hacía más que querer olvidar muchas cosas. Llegó al final de la escalera, trastabillando con el último escalón y desubicándose por un segundo, en donde miró alrededor con desconcierto, como si no reconociera ni su propia casa, pero detuvo su vista ahí, tras el pedazo de madera que la separaba de ella. Sus pesados pies se arrastraron por el pasillo, y tenía la sensación de que a cada paso aumentaba su carga en ellos, aumentaba el miedo, aumentaba el pánico a enfrentarla, a mirarla.

Sin embargo, su mano, necia y con voluntad propia, estaba ya rodeando la perilla, girándola con lentitud para no irrumpir en la tranquilidad y armonía que había en el interior del cuarto, el silencio interminable. Sus garras, esas que tenía por manos, se clavaron y empujaron la madera hacia adentro, dando paso a sus ansiosos ojos, acostumbrados a la penumbra, mirar un pedazo del Sol en la Tierra. La miró, la luz estaba apagada y las cortinas cerradas y demasiado gruesas como para dejar pasar la luz nocturna, pero la veía con claridad, no sólo sentía ese calor, Diecisiete podía asegurar que podía verlo también, podía ver el rojo intenso en el cuerpo, el naranja que pasaba a través de la piel y daba contra las paredes, iluminando. Sintió ese calor hipotético calentar la piel de su rostro, y lo estremeció, preguntándose si era efecto del alcohol o lo sentía en serio.

Marron se contrajo entre las sábanas, en su posición fetal que dejaba solo apreciar su espalda, haciendo que el hombre en la puerta retrocediera, asustado de que su temible presencia fuese a terminar con el sueño de la chica, con el sueño que debía ser distinto a la realidad, que debía ser bello y perfecto, no en la porquería que era ahora, no en la pesadilla que se había convertido. Sus manos deseaban poder tocarla, pero las sintió indignas, sucias, demasiado inhumanas para ella.

"-Inhumanas-" pensó, y sintió de nuevo la energía frágil y diminuta de ella, suspiró, tocando su propio pecho con pesadez, apretándolo, deseando poder sentir algo, sentir ese calor que emanaba de todos los seres vivos a su alrededor. Pero no había nada, estaba frío, vacío, su piel era cálida, pero por dentro, su alma estaba helada. Cerró la puerta, recargándose en el pasillo mientras su mano seguía pegada a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir, estaba vivo, pero se sentía más muerto que nunca. Se preguntó, en el desvarío de su alcoholizada mente, como se sentiría estar vivo otra vez, como sería su propio calor, como se sentía emanar algo. Pero la incertidumbre y ambigüedad únicamente lo encaminaron de nuevo a la ira propia.

Se alejó entonces de la puerta, bajando las escaleras casi corriendo, avanzando por entre el recibidor con prisa, con esa necesidad humana de desear huir de los problemas, sólo que Diecisiete tenía un problema más grande, él quería escapar de sí mismo. Salió de la puerta principal, alzando el vuelo para escapar del bosque, para encontrar el bar más cercano y continuar engañándose, viviendo en un mundo en donde las cosas parecían tener solución, en donde no recordaba la clase de monstruo que era. Lo inhumano e indigno que era.

Los recuerdos seguían llegando a su mente, lo atacaban cuando estaba sobrio, se veían con más claridad a través de sus ojos de cristal, con nitidez cegadora. Diecisiete se sentía entre la espada y la pared, entre la impotencia y el arrepentimiento, se sentía estancado, como si no pudiera hacer nada, ni modificar el pasado ni hacerlo encajar ahora. Debía admitir que su mente estaba partida en dos, sus pensamientos se debatían en su cabeza, y su hermana, cuyo nombre humano había recordado y repetía una y otra vez, ocupaba una mitad, y Marron, esa muchacha que había resultado ser su propia sobrina, ocupaba la otra.

Era un idiota por dudar, sí, pero era demasiado inentendible para alguien como él, para alguien que sólo había amado una vez y que lo había hecho de la peor manera, para alguien que no sabía querer y que egoístamente buscaba su propia y exclusiva satisfacción y estabilidad metal. Diecisiete no quería pensar, por eso se había estado refugiando en el alcohol, porque era cobarde, porque quería seguir engañándose y tenía miedo de ir y mirar los errores que había hecho, quería negárselos él mismo, no quería enfrentarlos y tomaba la alternativa fácil de dejarlos ahí, fluyendo, haciéndose a un lado y esperando que estos fuesen a desaparecer o escapar por la ventana.

Se sentía mal con Marron, sabía que ella jamás lo volvería a ver igual, hacía ya un poco más de un mes que se había enterado de que él y Dieciocho se habían amado, y no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Ese día, él la buscó y le habló, pero ella, herida y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo rechazó, aborreció, detestó y se alejó de su lado, con miedo. Desde entonces no había vuelto a tocarla, ni a buscarla, se dedicaba a tomar en la planta baja, sintiéndola a la distancia. Se sentía mal con ella por haberla enamorado, se sentía mal porque ahora, conociendo la verdad de su pasado, conociendo la realidad implícita en sus actos para con ella, era todo como una vil mentira, un cruel engaño.

Una ráfaga de viento chocó contra Diecisiete terminando con su tren de ideas, haciéndolo aterrizar duramente contra el suelo. El androide no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero trató de inmediato y se puso de pie, colocándose en pose de pelea, girando su mirada a todos lados, buscando al culpable de aquello. Debía estar demasiado mal para no sentir el Ki que se aproximaba desde su espalda a paso lento, pues hasta que una mano tocó su hombro se giró en aquella dirección.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Goten, alejando su mano de inmediato y levantándola, como para indicar que no haría ningún daño.

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Goten levantó una ceja en incomprensión, mirando a lo largo el cuerpo del humano artificial, encontrando que estaba nervioso y con demasiadas aberturas en su defensa.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? – el Son preguntó, pero encontró en el otro confusión. – Déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué haces en la montaña Paoz? – Goten achicó la mirada al ver que los ojos del androide se movían de un lado al otro a discreción, como si tratara de reconocer o afirmar lo que el chico decía. –Diecisiete… ¿Acaso te perdiste? – el muchacho bajó el tono agresivo de su voz, incluso bajó un poco la guardia.

-No me perdí, tu irrumpiste mi ruta… imbécil – el androide hizo lo mismo, se relajó, mirando al suelo y soltando un poco sus brazos. –No tenías que derribarme – se quejó, mirándolo ladinamente.

-Te vi pasar, estabas demasiado cerca de mi casa y te creí un peligro, además… creí que lo esquivarías… - añadió en voz baja, tratando de encontrar en el hombre algo que delatara su falta de respuesta.

-¿Un peligro? ¿Quién diablos te piensas que soy? ¿Un idiota? – se rió sarcástico, como solía hacerlo, pasándose una mano al cabello, tratando de ubicarse nuevamente. –Con tu padre ahí y tu hermano tan cerca yo sería polvo en cuestión de segundos, además, ¿Por qué demonios yo te atacaría, Goten? – el aludido se tensó, como si de un momento a otro él mismo tirara su máscara y descubrieran que no era más que otro monstruo engañador, otro rival. –No tengo razones, estúpido mocoso – se frotó la cabeza una vez más, y Goten sonrió ante aquella expresión, pues le decía mocoso un sujeto que se veía de su misma edad.

-De todos modos, ¿A dónde ibas? – Diecisiete movió su cuello, el cual tronó un poco. Clavó su vista en el cielo, pensando en partir y dejar a ese sujeto atrás, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones o algo por el estilo, de hecho, su pregunta sólo le había recordado que debía partir. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio, guardó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, demostrando su absoluta despreocupación, logrando que Goten bajara la guardia absolutamente.

-Necesito un trago – respondió, creando en el joven una sorpresa. –Buscaba el bar más cercano – admitió, y Goten aspiró con fuerza, notando que de su persona desprendía un fuerte olor a bebida alcohólica.

-¿No te basta con lo que ya bebiste? – cuestionó, entendiendo que a eso se debía la falta de atención al entorno.

-Ni todo el maldito alcohol de la Tierra me bastaría… - dejó ir, mirando como las estrellas se movían extrañamente y lograban marearlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? – Su voz sonó con preocupación, pero en realidad, su interés estaba motivado a otro lado.

-No sé… han sido muchas botellas… - bajó la mirada asqueado con los puntos brillantes en el cielo, entreteniéndose ahora con las piedras a sus pies.

-¿Has estado bebiendo desde… desde ese día? – pasó saliva, acercándose un par de pasos a su interlocutor.

-Tal vez…- musitó dudoso en algo que estaba más que claro.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Eso sólo podría afectarla – Diecisiete lo miró sin entender. -¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo esta Marron? – los ojos claros del androide volvieron a bajar al oír ese nombre, mordiéndose el labio mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta, y no sólo porque Goten se lo decía, sino porque era la misma cuestión que vagaba en su mente desde hacía varios días.

-No lo sé – declaró, y Goten sintió como primer impulso el tomarlo por el cuello y golpearlo, o salir volando en dirección a la casa y averiguarlo él mismo tomando ventaja del asunto. Pero apenas dio un paso cuando desistió de ambas posibilidades, sus ojos observaron el brillo en los orbes del humano artificial, se transmitía la preocupación y el miedo, la duda propia, y por un segundo, el monstruo manipulador sintió compasión por su rival, por ese otro monstruo auto destructor, ese que no sabía qué hacer con tanta culpa y responsabilidad y que terminaba por sacarse los ojos con sus propias garras, que se cegaba para no mirar su propio desastre y justificar su impotencia.

\- Deberías hablar con ella – murmuró, como si en lugar de un consejo estuviese dando una amenaza.

-Ella no quiere oírme – se apresuró a contestar el otro chico, agitando su cabeza en una negativa. –Lo intenté… pero…- la mano del hijo de Goku se movió y lo tomó fuertemente de la chaqueta para tenerlo más cerca.

-Entonces intenta de nuevo, y si no funciona una vez más, y si no de nuevo, ella tendrá que hablar contigo – Diecisiete ni siquiera luchó, Goten lo tomó del otro brazo para tenerlo de frente, agitándolo brevemente mientras inspeccionaba su rostro. -¿En qué demonios crees que ayudaría ponerte a tomar como lo hiciste? – el androide, lejos de sentirse amenazado, río sarcásticamente, dejando ir todo su peso en el agarre y girando su cabeza hacia atrás, como si analizara la pregunta.

-¿Y de qué diablos me serviría hablar? Ella va a seguir odiándome igual, y no voy a poder cambiar el pasado de todos modos – Goten lo soltó, asqueado con su respuesta, mirando como el otro hombre casi cae al suelo por su poco equilibrio.

-Bien, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero… ¿Qué has hecho para tratar de cambiar el presente? – Diecisiete negó, y Goten achicó los ojos ante su vana respuesta, como si no le agradara la idea de cambiarlo o simplemente estuviese fuera de sus posibilidades. -¿Es que acaso hay algo más? – Diecisiete guardó sus manos de nuevo en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro, curvándose un poco, como si se quisiera esconderse o encogerse, como si deseara consumirse ahí mismo. –Sólo estás confundido, le estás dando demasiada importancia al pasado, mucho más que al presente… - suspiró, armando sus piezas en su cabeza, tratando de que no le quemaran al deslizarse por su lengua. –Marron no te odia, ella sólo está sorprendida, exaltada… asustada. Lo que supo no es algo fácil de escuchar, pero sólo cae en ti que ella aprenda a aceptarlo, que ambos miren el ahora – expresó, pasando su lengua entre sus labios, tratando de suspirar e ignorar su babeante monstruo venenoso que se burlaba a carcajadas de su discurso patético. - ¿O es que acaso no la amas de verdad? ¿Fue tanto tu amor por Dieciocho? – el nombre afectó al otro de inmediato, pues la guerra en su mente sonaba y ardía en su punto máximo.

-Yo sé lo di todo – De pronto, la tranquilidad y calma escapó de la mente de Diecisiete, las ganas de reclamar y auto compadecerse lo abrumaron, invadiéndolo, asqueándolo, y su expresión abandonó su estabilidad y se cargó de ira. –Éramos un par de huérfanos, nadie nos quería y fui yo quien se hizo cargo de ambos, quien le dio una vida, quien se rompía la espalda para que tuviera que comer – Goten entendió que hablaba de su vida humana, y decidió callar, intrigado. – Yo recibí los golpes y el rechazo, ella sólo tenía que aguardar siempre, pero se enfermó… yo no pude evitarlo, dime, ¿Qué podía hacer? No era más que un vil ladrón… - apretó los puños ante los recuerdos. – Gero me dijo que jamás volveríamos a tener hambre, ni frío, ni calor, ni estaríamos cansados... sólo quería que ella estuviera bien… sólo quería que estuviéramos juntos… - quiso llorar, pero quería también soltar golpes y hacer una rabieta, le dieron ganas de hacer estallar el mundo inclusive. –Y luego ella… simplemente se fue con él – las lágrimas ganaron sobre todo lo demás, y Goten miró sorprendido, pero lo entendió de una manera sorprendente. Sentía la misma incomprensión en su situación, él había estado cuidando y protegiendo a Marron, y ella sin más se había ido con otro.

-No puedes culparla… ustedes eran hermanos… – quiso interferir, y no era que le importara defender a Dieciocho, era sólo que de alguna forma quería justificar la desgracia del otro, por un lado con la única intención de mantener su propio perfil en la miseria, y por el otro, para tratar de hacer sentir mejor a su interlocutor.

\- ¡Al demonio con eso! – soltó, cerrando la boca de Goten. - ¡Éramos todo el uno del otro, y se fue! Me abandonó sin más, me olvidó… - tragó duro, queriendo desvanecer el fuerte nudo en su garganta. –Se fue y me dejó solo… ¡Yo no sabía cómo vivir sin ella! Tal vez mi mente la había olvidado, pero…- llevó su mano a su pecho y estrujó su camisa en un furioso puño, como deseando arrancarse el corazón, la sensación y los sentimientos donde ella vivía. -…ella jamás se fue de aquí…- su mirada dio al suelo, pensativamente. - ¡Debí haber dejado que muriera! – exclamó, pero su expresión demostraba que no estaba siendo sincero en sus palabras. – Que yo también muriera… sería mejor para ella, ¡Sería mejor para mí! -

-Escucha…- trató de nuevo, sin estar seguro de que decir. –Sé que no fue justo, pero fue lo mejor entonces…- Diecisiete se rió burlonamente.

-¿Fue lo mejor? Lo único que quise siempre fue protegerla, cuidarla… y dejé que se convirtiera en esto, en un monstruo… igual que yo. Cuando éramos humanos y me hice cargo de ambos, recibí golpes y desprecio, ¡Nadie jamás tuvo compasión o interés en nosotros! ¿Y luego? ¡Después fuimos monstruos que mataríamos y destruiríamos sin sentir nada! ¿Dónde está la justicia de la que tú y los tuyos siempre hablan? ¿Si eso no fue lo justo entonces que lo habría sido? ¡Habríamos muerto en sus manos de todas formas si Cell no hubiese aparecido! ¡Al demonio con su estúpida justicia! – Lo acusó, a él y a toda su flotilla de guerreros Z. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué crees que hizo ella? ¿Por qué no está aquí, conmigo, con quien pasó un maldito infierno por tenerla a salvo? ¡¿Por qué está allá, con él?! – Pasó la muñeca por su mejilla, limpiando la humedad de su rostro.

-¿Aún la amas? – Goten dejó ir como pregunta, aunque para su mente, que recopilaba fragmentos de una injusta y dolorosa vida, era una afirmación. Diecisiete se rió dolorosamente ante esa cuestión, entre sarcástico y entre una burla que iba dirigida hacia sí mismo.

-No la necesito – dijo en respuesta. –Jamás lo he hecho, ni a ella, ni a nadie… - pausó, reconsiderando las cosas. –Al menos no hasta hace muy poco… - Goten entendió que se refería a Marron, y algo dentro de él mismo se sintió como una basura, la chica significaba realmente alguien importante para él. – Se veía tan igual a ella… y quise protegerla y tenerla cerca desde el primer día… era como volver a empezar… y volví a fallar – La recuperación de Diecisiete alcanzó un cambio notable en él, y el entorno dejó de ser borroso, mejorando el equilibrio.

-Tal vez aún no has fallado completamente. Tienes que decidirte, tienes que ver quien necesita la justicia ahora, quien te necesita… quizá aún hay esperanza…- animó en contra de su propia mente y voluntad.

-Esperanza – repitió con desprecio. – No hace falta que digas tonterías… no necesito tus palabras tampoco… - giró sus ojos zafiro y miró a Goten a la cara.

-¿Entonces que necesitas? – Goten le miró a los ojos también, y Diecisiete se asqueó ante la compasión y lástima que expresaban los ojos ónix de Goten, una lástima que iba dirigida a él, esa misma que miró en su vida humana y que deseaba con fuerza infinita destruir, esa que lo hacía sentir de nuevo un pobre imbécil.

-Definitivamente nada de ti, Saiyajin… - afiló su mirada, mostrando orgullo y desprecio, ese frialdad que era digna de él. –Mucho menos tu estúpida lástima… - destelló el odio en sus ojos, y Goten sintió amenaza verdadera proveniente del humano artificial por primera vez.

-No te tengo lástima, quiero ayudar…- Goten avanzó un poco y Diecisiete le miró con asco, recobrándose a sí mismo y sintiendo su conocida necesidad de alejarse de las demás personas. Ahora recordaba por que odiaba tanto a los humanos, incluso si Goten era sólo mitad de uno de ellos. Ahora mismo sólo quería escapar de esa mirada y ese sentimiento.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Ni la tuya ni la de nadie más! - Se dio la vuelta y alzo el vuelo con ese aire orgulloso, con esas ganas de no sentirse un animal desprotegido y abandonado, rebajado y humillado que solo encuentra miserias. Pero Goten en el suelo sonrió con más tranquilidad, pues aunque el androide supiera disimular, había dado la vuelta y estaba en dirección a su casa, de regreso con ella, alguna de sus palabras había dado en el blanco para hacerlo reconsiderar las cosas.

Sin embargo, algo también lo preocupó en demasía, porque dentro de esa sonrisa de alivio, su larva venenosa se consumía y temblaba temerosa, con miedo a desvanecerse. La culpa comenzaba a llegar a rastras hasta su mente, y le decía que su juego y sus trucos estaban más allá, y que en su egoísmo y capricho, estaba arriesgando demasiado, no sólo sentimientos, si no la justicia misma, y que las cosas definitivamente se le estaban saliendo de control.

…

Estaba llorando por enésima vez en esos incontables días, ya no lo hacía con la misma fuerza, pero si se le escapaban las lágrimas y de su garganta se liberaban leves quejidos. No sabía que pensar, su vida pendía en una delgada cuerda que amenazaba con romperse y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, deseaba rendirse y lanzarse al vacío por voluntad propia, pero le aterraba también caer y terminaba por aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a un sueño que estaba por quebrarse en dos. Llevaba más de una hora mirando la puerta de su habitación, era tarde en la noche, pero no podía dormir, en realidad, no había dormido plenamente en el último mes, sólo dormía a ratos cando el cansancio la vencía o cuando sus ojos, cansados e hinchados de tanto llorar, cedían y se cerraban exigentes.

Quería bajar y hablar con él, pero también tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, miedo de saber más, miedo de que su cuento de hadas, que se había ido al cuerno ya, le mostrara el final de la nueva obra en una cruda escena. Miedo de sentir desprecio en lugar de amor. Se sentía insegura y no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación tranquila, neutral, con calma y con suficiencia para hablar del tema. Tampoco sabía si terminaría bien, era más que claro que Diecisiete sintió algo por su mamá, pero, ¿Lo seguía sintiendo? ¿Tenía caso que ella estuviese aún enojada? ¿Tenía sentido guardarle rencor por algo de lo que él ni siquiera había sido consiente? Su mente saltaba revoloteando con una negativa, pero al caer de nuevo la idea se volvía ambigüedad. ¿Por qué él no trataba de arreglar las cosas? ¿Por qué no la buscaba si sólo estaba un piso arriba? ¿Por qué sólo se alejó? ¿Es que en realidad él no quería recuperar su relación ahora que volvieron sus memorias? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué y por qué?

Se puso de pie desde su lugar en la orilla de su cama, aventurándose un par de pasos con sus descalzos y delgados pies. Se detuvo en la puerta un momento, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba la madera, notando su sobresaliente vientre, asemejándose tan sólo a una pequeña pelota. Se preocupó por su hijo, tratando de darse más valor para salir y hablar, de salvar, no quería perder prontamente la esperanza. Sin embargo, su mano no llegó a tocar el meta frío que abría la puerta, cuando un estruendo de botellas en el piso de abajo la hizo desistir.

Escuchó enseguida un golpe y un grito furioso, y no necesitaba ser genio para saber que era Keita rompiendo cosas nuevamente. Imaginarlo furioso la asustó, haciéndola retroceder hasta dar con su cama, Keita era un androide tan fuerte como su madre, una idea difícil de adaptar, y tratar de charlar con él en ese estado no sonaba a buena idea. No podía imaginar que lo traía tan furioso, quizá era el pasado, quizá era su mamá, quizá era la situación… pero quizá era ella. Quizá lo traía furioso tener que cargar con ella y con su hijo, ahora, que había recordado para olvidar. Supuso entonces que él quería recuperar lo perdido y perder en algún sitio lo actual, que no soportaba la idea de que estuviera esperando un hijo con el remplazo, y que lamentaba estar lejos de donde quería permanecer.

Pero claro, esas eran sólo suposiciones de Marron, quien, afectada emocionalmente por lo ocurrido, no tenía la estabilidad mental para considerarse lo suficientemente buena o merecedora de cariño, para llegar a imaginar que a quien quería el androide era a ella y a nadie más. Qué era su lejanía la razón de su disgusto. Lo escuchó en las escaleras, sus ruidosos pasos comenzar a subir en su dirección, y ella, cual presa asustada buscó refugio, moviéndose hasta su cama y entremetiéndose entre las sábanas para fingir dormir, para evitar hablar, para no querer saber, para vivir en la incertidumbre antes de decidirse a saber que le deparaban las cosas con él.

La puerta se abrió después de unos momentos, y se obligó a no moverse ni respirar, quería que pensara que dormía, que no era momento y que se marchara. Sintió sus ojos en su espalda, hirvientes, quemando y marcándola dolorosamente en lo profundo de la piel, y la sensación la hizo retorcerse un poco. Deseaba verlo, sentirlo, oírlo. Se movió en su cama, sentándose abruptamente en un tardío arranque de valor, porque la puerta estaba ya cerrada y él bajaba las escaleras a prisa. Estaba huyendo de ella, seguramente.

Abrazó sus propias piernas, debatiéndose entre la realidad que ella creía y en un montón de posibilidades más que creía posibles. Permaneció así un par de segundos, hasta que su estómago hizo un ruido y le recordó que llevaba comiendo miserias un mes completo, incitándola a bajar y buscar algo que satisficiera su hambre. Se movió por la casa sin miramientos, aprovechando que Diecisiete no estaba y no había necesidad de ser sigilosa y volver pronto a su habitación, así que se deslizó libre por las escaleras hasta la cocina en el primer piso. Terminó por comer sólo una lata de atún que encontró en los cajones, y aunque seguía estando hambrienta, sentía un gran alivio después de un día en entero sin probar bocado.

Guiada por el instinto humano caminó a través de los demás cuartos inferiores, buscando algo que no sabía que era, quizá sólo quería caminar, andar por donde andaba él, y con suerte podría incluso encontrar una pista sobre cómo se encontraba. Metida en el silencio y sumergida en la melancolía comenzó a fijarse en los detalles de aquella casa, en los colores, y todo aquel toque que la hacía lucir elegante y hermosa, y estos mismos, bajo los ojos de una condenada princesa, se volvían grilletes atados a paredes mohosas y grisáceas. Era una princesa en una torre, protegida por una bestia en su castillo, sin poder estar juntos, pero aferrándose a la idea de no dejarse ir.

Marron sintió la presión, la casa se convirtió en unos días en un tenebroso calabozo, en un encierro, en una prisión que no sólo la atenía a ella, tenía prisionero a su corazón, condenado a permanecer entre paredes de piedra impenetrables, de falsa comodidad. Marron no quería quedarse, pero tampoco quería irse, no podía decir que el rencor hacia Diecisiete era más grande que el amor que sentía por él, pero no por eso se sentía menos agobiada. No tenía a donde más ir, su madre la había defraudado, su mejor amigo era también un mentiroso, su ex novio era un completo infeliz y el padre de su hijo la tenía metida en su habitación todo el día. No había escapatoria y seguía ahí, conformándose con lo que tenía, vigilada y asechada, sin poder correr, sin poder huir, porque tampoco sabía ni quería estar sola.

Marron vivía en su contradicción eterna, en odiar y amar a la vez, en no poder perdonar y al mismo tiempo buscar desesperadamente la reconciliación, en buscar la libertad y encontrar cadenas. De vivir en el pecado del amor.

Llegó hasta la siguiente habitación dentro de su caminata, quedándose en la puerta al mirar los pedazos de vidrio regados en el suelo y las botellas desparpajadas por la habitación. Se recargó en el umbral y viajó su vista por el desastre que había en general, en el mueble partido por la mitad y una vitrina de botellas hecha añicos en el suelo, imaginando que ese había sido el estruendo que había oído hacía unos pocos minutos atrás. Anduvo con cuidado entre los fragmentos de cristal, acercándose a los bancos formados en una mesa deshecha, pero el penetrante olor a alcohol la mareó, viéndose obligada a retroceder un par de pasos, cubriendo su nariz de tan fuerte olor.

Se dio la vuelta decidida a regresar a su habitación, y recordó con tristeza sus deseos de la infancia, cuando quería ser una princesa y vivir un cuento de hadas, ahora sabía que vivir en una torre no era tan divertido como sonaba. De nuevo, la sensación de volver al calabozo que sentía que era y en lo triste y horrorosa que se había vuelto su vida, la asqueó, y sabía que no iba a llegar un príncipe azul a rescatarla, llenándola de ganas de querer huir, de querer salir por ella misma y auto rescatarse. Pero sabía que era algo estúpido considerando que ya había huido de su casa para ir allí en primer lugar, y que no necesitaba ser rescatada por nadie, sólo necesitaba sentirse un poco libre.

Camino hasta la puerta, dispuesta a dar una ligera caminata alrededor de la casa y volver, igual y podía ser bueno para el bebé, tomaría un poco de aire puro para quitarse ese asco que generaba estar tan deprimida y encerrada tanto tiempo, la paz del bosque quizá la ayudaría a sentirse mejor y aclarar sus pensamientos. Lo último que necesitaba eran más agresiones emocionales.

…

Apenas evadió a su padre al salir volando de su casa, habiendo ignorado ya los regaños de su madre y la vana advertencia de Gohan, no le importaba, seguía haciéndolo como cada noche, seguía aferrándose a su loca idea sin sentido o fundamentos, seguía queriendo recuperar algo que en primer lugar jamás había sido suyo, estaba volando de nuevo en la misma dirección que lo volvía loco, que lo atrapaba en un círculo de locura, que lo obsesionaba y lo encaprichaba, que deseaba destruir y obtener por simple placer, por simple egoísmo y autosuficiencia, inclusive por su prevalencia.

Se adentró en el bosque en su ya conocida y memorizada ruta, disminuyendo su velocidad considerablemente al bajar también su energía con el fin de no ser localizado con facilidad, clavando sus inanimados ojos al frente, casi sin parpadear, quemando a su paso con su furia y desesperación acumulados día con día. Divisó la casa, esa que sobresalía por su altura y majestuosidad en un gran claro a la mitad de la nada, rodeada de enormes árboles y maleza que le servían perfecto como adorno… y como escondite.

Descendió y escondió su Ki por completo, dando apenas un par de pasos detrás de un tronco cuando un ruido dentro de la casa llamó su atención. Las luces en la planta baja estaban encendidas, pero no podía ver ninguna silueta a través de las ventanas, así que simplemente se dedicó a escuchar con atención. Más ruidos de vidrios y golpes se oyeron, y Trunks podía sentir esa oleada fría en su interior que atravesaba su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de un androide, sabía que era Diecisiete, y también sabía que estaba sólo en la parte inferior, así que se quedó quieto, decidiendo no interferir si Marron no estaba en verdadero peligro.

La puerta sonó y se azotó, y el hijo de Vegeta se encogió en su lugar, ocultándose, pensando en que quizá el humano artificial lo había detectado, pero sonrió satisfecho y emocionado al ver que este salía a gran velocidad cruzando el cielo, sin ser consciente de que el otro monstruo asechaba a su protegida. Esa noche tendría buena suerte. Trunks se deslizó fuera de su escondite, considerando la posibilidad de seguir a Diecisiete y terminar con él de una vez, hacerlo añicos a tal grado que se confundiera entre la tierra, pulverizarlo, y así ya no tendría que soportar su rostro y su presencia un minuto más, sin embargo, sería más divertido verlo sufrir por la ausencia de su mujer, hacerlo enloquecer y retorcerse en agonía, llevarlo hasta preferir la muerte antes de seguir con vida.

Trunks llegó hasta el frente de la casa, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta al encontrar la figura de la chica a través de una ventana, mirándola comer como una loca de una lata de comida, para después avanzar como una niña por la casa. Trunks siguió su camino desde afuera, cruzándose de brazos mientras la observaba en su naturaleza, tratando de adivinar o imaginar que era lo que pensaba, lo que hacía, la situación en la que se encontraban. Y no necesitaba tener su mente sana y completa para deducir que las cosas en esa casa eran basura, así que su mente no tardó en hacer un plan. La chica apenas tardó unos pocos minutos en volver a estar posicionada en el recibidor, y justo cuando Trunks se decidió a entrar, fue Marron quien dirigió su paso hasta la entrada.

-Hola – saludó casual cuando ella abrió la puerta y le miró, con ojos grandes y asustados. El muchacho sonrió, una copia exacta de la sonrisa de su padre, pero no esa discreta que mostraba, si no aquella llena de oscuridad que dibujaban sus labios cuando estaba tramando algo horroroso.

-Trunks… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – su voz sonó temerosa, indefensa, y esto solo logró divertir y emocionar más al muchacho.

-Vine a rescatarte – Marron maldijo la ironía del asunto, la coincidencia con sus pensamientos a lo largo del día, con la diferencia claro, de que este príncipe le daba más miedo que la criatura monstruosa de la que la rescataba.

-Estás loco, vete de aquí…- quiso sonar firme, pero su delgada voz bailaba temerosa, así que se ocultó tras la madera de la puerta, tratando de cerrarla y dejarlo afuera, pero como era de esperarse, un solo dedo de Trunks basó para detenerla y moverla hasta volver a abrirla sin problemas.

-¿Qué pasa, Marron? ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? – La pregunta salió suave, en un tono hipócrita, logrando que la chica se pasmara, sin poder contestar. – ¿Acaso Diecisiete te hizo algo? – continuó con su juego, haciendo tronar la madera cuando esta llegó a su lado y la aplastó con toda la mano. -¿O es que te sorprende tanto verme aquí? – Marron retrocedió, más por instinto que otra cosa, tratando de calmar su corazón que se retorcía en su interior, como si quisiera separarse de su cuerpo y huir por su propia cuenta.

-Keita se enojará si te ve aquí… así que vete…- Trunks rió divertido, dejando el trozo de madera atrás y adentrándose lentamente dentro de la casa, avanzando el mismo número de pasos que Marron comenzó a dar en reversa.

-No creo que a él le importe lo que tú o yo hagamos, por algo él no está aquí ahora… - la rubia sabía que no debía escucharlo, que todo lo que decía Trunks era falso y estaba envenenado y distorsionado por su cansada y enferma mente. Pero aun así sus ojos se angostaron en intriga y curiosidad. -¿O es que acaso sabes a dónde fue? ¿Con quién fue? ¿Por qué te dejó aquí, sola? – Marron dejó de avanzar, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

-Fue por comida – murmuraron sus labios, pero de sus ojos húmedos brotaba la incertidumbre y la duda.

-¿Y por qué comías de una lata vieja, entonces? – Los ojos azules y vidriosos de la chica se giraron a un lado en el suelo, apretando los labios sin saber que contestar. - ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué lo cubres? ¿Por qué no me dices que se acaba de ir sin decir nada, que estaba ebrio y que no cuida bien de ti? – añadió lo del alcohol al percibir el olor a bebidas de todo tipo proveniente de algún lado.

-Lo hace, él cuida bien de mi – mintió, más por el arranque natural de defenderlo que por tratar de ocultar la verdad.

-Sí, se nota – paseó su vista a lo largo de la chica, quien lucía enflaquecida y desalineada, más pequeña de lo que era, con más edad de la que tenía, y con un bulto en la panza que la hacía lucir más muerta que viva. -¿Por qué sigues aquí, Marron? – cuestionó, en parte por su plan, en parte por verdadera curiosidad.

-Por qué es donde debo estar – Trunks clavó su mirada en la de ella, apretando el ceño.

-¿Es donde debes estar, o es donde quieres estar? – ella negó y apretó los ojos, tratando de corregir a su propia mente.

-Es donde debo y quiero estar, compréndelo y vete…- estiró la mano, señalando la puerta de su hogar. Trunks la miró desafiante, tomándola por la muñeca de su brazo extendido y apretando levemente.

-Compréndelo tú, estás loca si te quedas, vámonos ahora, necesitas comer, necesitas cuidarte, necesitas compañía… y necesitas un baño – Marron se sintió un poco avergonzada con eso último, pero le tomó más importancia a todo lo demás.

-Lo necesito más a él – Trunks apretó su muñeca, sacando en el rostro de ella una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y a quién necesita más él? – Marron mostró los dientes, por el dolor y por una repentina subida de rabia. Jaló su brazo un poco, pero el chico sólo aumento la fuerza. –Yo no lo veo aquí, y los dos sabemos que se fue a buscar a tu madre…- La rubia luchó un poco más, inútilmente, apretando la quijada y moviendo su vista de su brazo apresado al rostro serio de Trunks.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de él así cuando tu estas igual? Tu ibas a verme con el fin de buscarla a ella, ¡tú me veías a mi queriéndola mirar a ella! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Tú no me necesitabas ni me necesitas ahora, deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo que Kame House está muy lejos aquí! – Trunks retorció su muñeca, sacándole un quejido de dolor y haciéndola callar.

-Estoy aquí porque me preocupas, porque quiero salvarte de este infierno, ¡Porque quiero rescatarte de ese loco! – Marron se aguantó todo el dolor que le producía el agarre de ese hombre, y se armó de valor a sabiendas que él podía exterminarla con un parpadeo.

-¡El único loco aquí eres tú, estúpido Doppelgänger*! – Trunks se quedó pasmado ante la mención de aquello, pero no por la magnitud del insulto, sino porque venía de la siempre tranquila Marron. La rubia aprovechó su descuido para liberar su brazo, acogiéndolo en su pecho de inmediato, con dolor. -¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás, te detesto, te odio, no vuelvas nunca! – le gritó con la ira y la frustración acumulada en esos días. – ¡Sólo quieres llevarme para ganarle a Diecisiete, pero no soy ningún estúpido premio o trofeo, tampoco soy tu estúpida medicina contra la locura, para eso tienes a tu novio Goten, ¿Por qué demonios no vas y te besas con él y así me dejas en paz de una vez, al cabo los dos son un par de mentirosos cretinos?! – Ni la misma chica podía creer lo que decía, porque sabía de sobra que eso sólo estaba enfureciendo al hijo de Bulma. -¡Jamás me quisiste, y no lo haces ahora, ve a buscar a mi madre si tanto quieres verla, pero ya no te soporto aquí, no soporto tu presencia! – lo empujó del pecho, y a pesar de que le hubieran faltado años y años de duro entrenamiento para siquiera moverlo, Trunks retrocedió, avanzando hasta estar fuera de la casa.

-Tú te irás conmigo, te parezca o no… ¡Por qué esto no es una maldita pregunta! – le gritó en la cara, y la chica temió que fuese a tomarla por la fuerza en ese momento, pero Trunks sintió el Ki de Goten alzando y bajando, como si le hablara y le dijera algo, y se dio cuenta que había subido el suyo hacía un rato sin darse cuenta, lo que significaba sólo una cosa: Goten le avisaba que Diecisiete iba justo en su dirección. –Pero no será ahora, no será así, tu pedirás que te lleve… - siguió avanzando hacia atrás, comenzando a vigilar el cielo. –Disfruta tu maldito infiero, disfruta a esa estúpida chatarra también… ahora que puedes – alzó el vuelo sin ninguna explicación para ella, pero Trunks tenía claro que eliminarlo en ese momento no tendría sentido, no habían sufrido aún lo suficiente.

Marron le miró desaparecer en el cielo nocturno, entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta que tenía una abolladura en uno de los lados, corriendo a su habitación con urgencia, con las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta exigiendo salir, con las dudas y el miedo, con la incógnita de su amor, con miles de preguntas sin respuesta y con la sensación de perder la poca esperanza de entre las manos, como agua escapando de entre los dedos, evaporándose como si fueran nada.

[…]

Casi choca contra la puerta al aterrizar en la entrada de su casa, abriendo esta y adentrándose con cautela, como si fuese un intruso dentro de su propiedad, moviéndose despacio entre los cuartos que continuaban con las luces encendidas. Llegó hasta la cocina en un impulso guiado por el instinto humano que a veces prevalecía y se mostraba en él sin ser muy consciente de ello. Se detuvo frente al refrigerador, sorprendiéndose levemente al encontrarlo completamente vacío, al igual que el resto de los cajones, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer algo sólido. No necesitaba comer, claro, era más por una costumbre, esa sensación que le dictaba que debía hacerlo, y a él le gustaba como sabían algunas cosas, sin embargo, había olvidado el hecho de que alguien si _necesitaba_ comer dentro de esa casa, y él lo había ignorado y pasado por alto completamente. Otra de los defectos de ser un monstruo.

Subió con pesadez hasta el tercer piso, donde tenía su spa, sauna y sus grandes duchas personales, que parecían más eterno adorno en su casa que otra cosa, pero esta vez necesitaba un buen baño reanimador. La ropa cayó donde fuera, adentrándose con ansiedad en la regadera, sintiendo las finas baldosas en los pies, el gris de las paredes de piedra y la calidez del agua mojando y atravesando su rostro. El alcohol había ya abandonado por completo su sistema, pero seguía sintiendo esa sensación nauseabunda, ese asco atorado en el fondo de su estómago y la resequedad en la garganta se habían convertido en un dolor constante y punzante. Se rodeó los brazos con sus manos, en un abrazo hacia sí mismo, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajase, sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar involuntariamente al dejarlas de forzar a mantenerlo firme.

La sensación del jabón y el agua sobre su cuerpo lo relajaron por unos increíbles segundos, incluso dejó que el agua resbalase entre la comisura de sus labios, esperando a que fuese a eliminar también la resequedad en su interior, parecía sencillamente sanadora. Por desgracia, la sensación de vértigo que lo acompañaba desde hace un mes zumbaba en su cabeza en todo momento, y lo aturdía y distraía, el silencio interrumpido únicamente por la suavidad del agua cayendo sobre el suelo parecía una orquesta completa a sus oídos, alterándolo. Respiró hondo dentro del chorro de agua, sintiendo como los poros de su piel se abrían y se cerraban, gritando, reclamando algo desconocido con voz aguda y martirizante, un ruido sordo y abrumador. Diecisiete no sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir así, cuanto más podría resistir a la seductora voz de la sangre imaginaría en sus manos, de las huellas, del enorme peso que exigía sangre, que se había alimentado de deseos de venganza absurdos por años, y ahora su venganza se clarificaba en deseo de justicia. Su propia justicia.

Sin embargo, la voz de Goten resonando en su cabeza lo hizo detener sus pensamientos egoístas, _"Quien necesita la justicia ahora" _era normal pensar en él como primera opción, pero esa luz parpadeante que rondaba en su casa lo hacía pensar en la enormidad que había hecho con ella, y los actos resultaron aplastantes, con la amenaza de asfixiarlo. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que su hermana lo dejó, de que vivió años de soledad, de que resultó enredándose y embarazando a su sobrina, a pesar de todo, no era capaz de arrepentirse… no mientras ella estuviese en su vida. Ese era el factor más relevante en su existencia, la parte favorita de su vida, la única cosa valiosa y dichosa que tenía, los más bellos recuerdos y sentimientos que sentía, Marron. Marron. Esa misma Marron que hoy lo despreciaba, que lo detestaba y lo quería lejos, Marron, a la que no era capaz de mirar a los ojos, Marron, que el hecho de ser de su familia la convertía en el peor de los problemas.

Si hubiese sido en otro momento, si hubiese sido otra persona a la que le estuviesen pasando esas cosas, Diecisiete se habría reído de sí mismo. No era más que el mismo perdedor de siempre, el Don Nadie que no poseía más cualidades que el hecho de ser un monstruo, y era merecedor de toda la basura que le pasaba, muy probablemente. Era odiado y más de uno lo preferiría muerto, era doblemente pecador y su propia hermana podría matarlo en cualquier momento, estaba esperando un hijo con su sobrina, era algo como una maldición, y aun así, él no se arrepentía, aceptaba llevar aquella maldición encima, porque sin ella, no estaría Marron, y sin ella ¿Qué más quedaba en el mundo para él? ¿Qué tanto podría significar su existencia? Absolutamente nada.

El sonido de la puerta a su espalda lo altero, atravesando sus pensamientos y dejándolo pasmado en un espeso sentimiento que viajaba entre el miedo y la vergüenza, hundido hasta el cuello en culpa. Trató de continuar su baño con normalidad, intentando ignorar la luz naranja a sus espaldas y tomando el jabón entre sus manos comenzó a pasearlo por su cuerpo, estaba frustrado y quería equivocadamente quitarse la sensación de suciedad con esa barra de jabón, restregándose como si eso ayudara a sentirse limpio. Le dieron ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de que una diminuta pasilla de higiene no limpiaría una vida llena de equivocaciones y malas decisiones, era una completa estupidez. Rió ante lo absurdo que era, ni todo el jabón del mundo o del universo, ni en esta o en la siguiente vida, ayudaría o serviría para lavar toda la sangre que manchaba sus manos, todo el pecado implícito y macado como fuego en su piel.

Marron permanecía en silencio, pero Diecisiete la escuchó con claridad abandonando su ropa en suelo, andando con pies descalzos y suaves como plumas por el lugar, a sus espaldas, avanzando con su fragancia a hojas hasta detenerse a su derecha, abriendo la regadera continua a la suya. Apretó los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, obligándose a sí mismo a no mirar, como una tortura hacía su persona, significaba un suplicio, el infierno mismo encarnado en la Tierra. Tenerla tan cerca, tan viva y completamente desnuda, a un par de metros, a unos pocos pasos, y no podía hacer nada. Apretó los puños tratando de contener sus ganas, recordándose a sí mismo que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían tenido alguna clase de cercanía. Quiso llorar de nuevo, una cosa que odiaba profundamente pero que se estaba haciendo demasiado frecuente últimamente, los ojos le lagrimearon al recordar vivamente la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y trató de olvidarlas con fuerza, para no ser consumido por el cosquilleo y la sensación, por el anhelo del pasado al verse ahora colocado en un fondo oscuro y desesperado, donde el mundo se le resquebrajaba entre las manos.

Pensó de nuevo en la sensación de venganza en contra del mundo, en contra de los guerreros Z y en contra de su hermana, pero le dejaba una sensación de vacío, intentarlo no había dejado nada bueno, pero, ¿Es que lo hacía alguna vez? Seguramente no, se dijo, y tenía la certeza de que vengarse ahora o "buscar justicia" no resultaría nada bien tampoco, sólo esperaba que cuando fuese a pagar, fuese de una vez y para siempre. Diecisiete no quería más decepciones, pero tampoco querían arruinar e interferir horriblemente en la vida y en la existencia de Marron nuevamente. Significaba un dolor y una carga para ella actualmente, desde que había entrado en aquella maldita cafetería aquel día no había sido otra cosa para la chica más que problemas, y en el fondo no se perdonaba por ello.

Y por supuesto, aunque muchas cosas los hubiesen unido después, seguramente Marron tampoco lo perdonaba por ello, por haberle hablado aquel día y haber entrado en su vida. Y con un demonio que la entendía, si se ponía a pensar, si colocaba en una balanza todo lo que por su culpa había perdido, todo lo que le había quitado en comparación con lo que le había ofrecido a cambio… si lo comparaba con lo que él le había dado, estaba realmente sorprendido de que Marron no se hubiese marchado ya, de que no tratara de matarlo ella misma, y con toda la razón del mundo.

Cerró la llave del agua y caminó con algo de distancia al lado de ella, buscando una toalla del estante, y entonces la miró. Una marca roja e hinchada en la muñeca de Marron, algo oscura en la diferencia de lo que parecían ser dedos. Se movió sin darse cuenta, tomando su brazo con delicadeza y alzándolo hasta que pudo ver las marcas con claridad frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó con voz gruesa y tosca, en un tono que se arrastraba y rebotaba como pelota de goma por las paredes del enorme cuarto, chocando en las vaporosas baldosas en todas direcciones. Achicó la mirada y distinguió lo que ya imaginaba, eran marcas de dedos, dedos que apretaron con violencia a Marron, _su_ Marron. –Déjame ver… - pidió más alterado cuando la chica trató de quitar su brazo, tomándola con más firmeza y examinando con cuidado esa blanca piel.

Se suponía que debía cuidarla, y no era estúpido como para no reconocer que eran huellas de un forcejeo, de que alguien cuyo nombre ya imaginaba, había tratado de llevársela por la fuerza. Y se sintió enojado, furioso consigo mismo, debatiéndose y reclamándose el hecho de que Marron no le contase que había pasado de inmediato, que hubiese sido tanta la confianza que perdió en él. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba. Las palabras de Goten sonaron de nuevo, como campanas en el fondo de su cabeza: Tienes que ver quien te necesita.

La soltó abruptamente, como si su mano fuese a quemarla también y dejar huella, o como si incluso esos dedos que osaron lastimarla encajaran en su propia mano. No podía creerlo, era su trabajo mantenerla a salvo, y ahora estaba herida. La indiferencia de Marron lo mataba, era peor que si le reclamase el irse, el dejarla sola, cualquier cosa. – Dime, ¿Qué pasó? – pidió, y retrocedió, dándole un poco de espacio, mirando con ojos preocupados las huellas en su brazo.

-No ha sido nada – su delgada voz sonó, y movió sus brazos a su pecho, como si quisiera cubrirse. –Quiso llevarme – admitió, y Diecisiete sintió el golpe dentro de él. Por alguna razón, mirarla ahí parada bajo el chorro de agua lo hizo notar lo pálida que estaba, lo delgada y desmejorada, en su cuerpo no había grasa, sólo huesos, músculo y ese bulto ligero que sobresalía de su vientre. Se odio por no haber sido consciente de eso, por no haber notado lo mal que iban las cosas, por no haberlas querido ver y enfrentar. El androide no se enojó por la falta de información, ni por la forma en la que ella había querido huir de su contacto, su repentino acto de interés estaba fuera de lugar seguramente, pero no tenía tiempo para la autocompasión ahora, en ese momento, lo primero era ella. –Estoy bien, no te preocupes…- agregó, como para convencerse también ella misma, pero por más que quiso, no pudo sonreír.

\- Bien – siseó en respuesta, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, con miedo de que su vista se topara con esos ojos azules que seguramente no tendrían para él más que ese odio y ese asco, esa frialdad en los ojos de Marron. Asesino, ladrón o monstruo, nada lo preparaba lo suficiente para algunas cosas. – No volverá a suceder – prometió para ella, y para sí mismo.

Se giró con deseos de irse, de desaparecer, de no seguir existiendo. Quería hundirse en sus pensamientos, en los bonitos, en las posibilidades, en todo lo que había pasado. Marron había sido marcada y agredida, y él… salió del baño apenas cubriéndose con un mísero pedazo de toalla, descendiendo las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, a esa que era propia y no compartía con Marron. Apenas pudo colocarse unos bóxer, sus manos temblaban alocadamente, como nunca, estaba aterrado y los espasmos en su pecho se presentaban amenazando con derrumbarlo en un nuevo llanto. Con desesperación apartó las sábanas de su cama, metiéndose entre las mantas y deslizándose hasta sentir la almohada bajo su rostro.

Marron había estado en peligro y él no había tenido idea, incluso pudo haber muerto mientras él bebía hasta la inconciencia y salía en la noche sin rumbo. Marron pudo haber muerto mientras él charlaba estupideces con Goten. Marron pudo haber muerto mientras él seguía pensando en su hermana y en un pasado absurdo del que ya no podía hacer nada. Marron podía haber muerto y Diecisiete no habría podido hacer nada. Nada.

Se revolvió con dolor entre las cobijas, mareado, asqueado y tembloroso, sus poros se abrían y cerraban y la sangre se azotaba en sus venas dolorosamente, burbujeante. Le ardía bajo la piel, sentía una necesidad más grande que la de derramar sangre, que la de vengarse o buscar justicia, su piel se abría y se cerraba gritando, y su subconsciente le reclamaba y se burlaba dolorosamente de sí mismo. Él había tenido un solo propósito desde que la conoció y desde que la tuvo cerca, él debía cuidarla y protegerla, era su trabajo, vivía para eso, era la mejor cosa de sí mismo, lo que le evitaba caer y regresar. Pero si volvía a fallar, si no le salvaba, si esta vez era fatídicamente…

El sonido hueco de la madera siendo golpeada lo sobresaltó, resonando como un estruendo lo que fue apenas un ligero golpe con los nudillos sobre la puerta. Miró en aquella dirección, y sintió su corazón agitarse y golpear duro contra su pecho en algo que era cercano al dolor, pero la idea de que Marron estuvo en peligro mientras él se hundía en el alcohol y en la autocompasión no lo tenía nada bien, era estúpido, absurdo e insoportable. La puerta se abrió sin que él dijera nada, tan sólo unos segundos después de tocar, como si incluso no esperara respuesta.

-¿Keita… estás bien? – La pregunta sonó estúpida considerando que era él quien debía estar pegado a ella desviviéndose por su bienestar, y en cambio era ella quien lo buscaba para preguntarle eso. Apretó los labios, mirándola parada ahí, frente a él, como si estuviera a su alcance, y fue imposible para él no recorrer con sus ojos su desnudez cubierta sólo por una toalla de baño.

-No, no estoy bien – admitió, con voz apagada por el nudo en su garganta. –No estoy nada bien…- de pronto, las manos de ella estuvieron sobre él, palmeándolo y girándolo para observarlo con ojos aterrados.

-No me digas que te hizo daño, ¿Es que te golpeó? ¿Estás completo? ¡Ese maldito imbécil, no sé cuál es su problema, debí haberle dicho…! – comenzó ella a gritonear, tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo un poco, como para incitarlo a hablar y al mismo tiempo en una preocupación impresionante. Diecisiete miró su largo cabello rubio recogido a un lado, goteando sobre sus hombros en su desnuda piel, pegándosele en el cuerpo, y sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, de tocarla, era una necesidad.

-Pudiste haber muerto…- murmuró como un imbécil, y la rubia detuvo las palabras de su boca. –Y yo estaba… lo lamento tanto… - su mentón tembló, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y mirarla a los ojos. – Si te pasara algo, yo, simplemente moriría… imaginar que podría quedarme sin ti me aterra, si no te cuido, no me queda nada. No sería nada. Eres todo lo que tengo, y es todo lo que debo hacer, tú y mi hijo no deben ser lastimados, tu no deberías pasar por algo como esto… lo siento, debí haber estado contigo – Levantó su mano, colocándola sobre aquella roja marca, sintiendo incluso el dolor que debió haber atravesado, y tragó duro para desvanecer el nudo en su garganta, no quería lucir más patético de lo que ya era.

La chica lo miró, y muy lejano a cualquier cosa que pensó que pasaría, ella lo besó, dejándolo impresionado, y por un momento, se cuestionó su cordura, muy probablemente estaba tirado en el primer piso de su casa completamente ebrio, convulsionando y alucinando cosas tan bellas como esas. Pero sintió ese dulzor entrando en su boca, la cálida y húmeda lengua de ella empujando entre sus dientes y pegándose apasionadamente a la de él, erótica y perfecta. La tomó por la cintura, pegándola a él y sintiendo las manos arder con el contacto, y su piel, erizándose cuando la delgada mano de ella se adentró en su oscuro cabello, pidiendo más. Se separaron al cabo de un momento, y se preocupó y exaltó al notar que las mejillas de ella estaban húmedas, marcadas por senderos de lágrimas que se extendían hasta su barbilla.

Levantó sus manos hasta tomar su rostro entre ellas, limpiando gentilmente las lágrimas, y mirando agradecido como dejaban de salir. Marron ya no tenía por qué llorar más, porque sufrir de esa o de alguna otra manera, Marron no derramaría más lágrimas, al menos no por él. La voz de Goten, cual voces de un averno en su propia mente se presentaban para torturarlo y remarcarlo. _"Tienes que decidirte, tienes que ver quien necesita la justicia ahora, quien te necesita…"_ Lo sabía, estaba seguro ahora en su decisión, y necesitaba la justicia, pero no para él. Marron lo necesitaba justo ahora, y él tendría la tarea de buscarle redención, de buscarle un pedazo de cielo a ese ángel que él había metido a un infierno.

Estaba demasiado cansado para hablar, demasiado impaciente por tenerla, así que simplemente se quedaron en silencio mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro, despojándose de la poca ropa que tenían. Las caricias los inundaban, y se bañaban de besos y soltaban miradas de admiración, como si fuese esa la primera vez que se miraban completos, estaban redescubriendo sus cuerpos satisfactoriamente. Se recostaron hasta tocar la almohada hundidos en un beso interminable, recorriendo los labios por sus cuellos y clavando un poco sus dientes por el ansia y la impaciencia, provocando un poco de dolor afrodisiaco. Subió sobre ella, mirando aquellos senos que se elevaban apenas por sobre su pecho, aquellos diminutos que cubría completos con su mano, y le parecían hermosos, plenos, perfectos. Sus labios se aferraron a una de esas crestas caramelo, sintiendo el pezón erecto e interminable, chupando y dedicando caricias con la puta de la lengua y dando delicadas mordidas con los dientes.

Su mano bajó acariciando, hasta perderse en la humedad de ella, acunando su sexo y jugando con él, sintiéndola moverse ansiosa, abriendo para él el ángulo en esos muslos delgados. Sus ojos la recorrieron, y se sintió vivo, propio frente a ella, tan lista, tan suya. –Keita – recitó ella apretando los ojos perdida en la sensación de sus atenciones, y escuchar aquel nombre, que no era suyo y que sin embargo se le había vuelto tan propio, le erizó la piel, escuchar su suave voz, tan aliviada, tan temerosa y tan llena de soledad y necesidad, lo volvió loco, lo hizo sentir incluido e identificado.

Su boca viajó por su vientre hasta que su lengua probó aquel néctar, húmedo y con sabor a ella, a vida en el estado más puro. Succionó la carne, una hirviente y suave, lo hacía salivar y su juego con su lengua terminaba por empaparlo todo. Se levantó, colocándose de nuevo sobre ella, listo, mirándola desde arriba, su cuerpo enflaquecido y pálido, y aun así le encanaba, conocía la respuesta. Ya no había dolor en ese contacto, sin embargo, sentirse después de tanto con tanta necesidad se acercó a lo doloroso, un dolor ardiente y bienvenido por ambos, el meneo de las caderas y sus manos firmes sosteniéndola por los glúteos y las caderas. Marron parecía tan frágil, y sin embargo, le provocaba las más ardientes sensaciones, como fuego quemándole en ese movimiento enloquecedor, provocándole latidos erráticos de placer, llenándole, golpeándolo internamente en latigazos que le arrancaban el más puro goce.

Por un segundo, se perdió en esa llama que los consumía, sin saber dónde estaba el final de su cuerpo y donde empezaba el de ella, aferrándose a su boca en movimientos circulares que asemejaban los de sus caderas. Sintió las convulsiones en su vientre, el tan esperado clímax arrasándolos, espeso, duradero, satisfactorio. Y lejos de sentirse maldito y sucio, como esa sensación que lo albergaba últimamente, se sintió bendito, escuchando aquel rítmico palpitar unido en el centro de sus cuerpos. El orgasmo dejó esa sensación tibia entre las piernas, saciedad, limpio y feliz. Todo resultaba repentinamente extraño y distante, las pláticas, las verdades, el pasado, todo perdió importancia a excepción de ese momento.

Él debía cuidarla, debía estar por y para ella, ese era su trabajo, sin embargo, cuando ella lo abrazó y rodeó con sus piernas, se sintió protegido, único, especial y amado como nunca desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las ganas destructivas de hacer pagar a todos se apaciguaron con el tacto de la chica a través de sus brazos, con el ligero peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, y se sintió ebrio, pero esta vez, por el goce de tenerla cerca. Y ahí, en la claridad de sus pensamientos entendió lo que Goten se refería. _"…quizá aún hay esperanza…" _repitió su mente, y suspiró pesadamente, que lejos se sentía de aquella palabra tan ajena, tan humana y tan sentimental. Pero debía buscarla, por ella.

-Esperanza – susurró exteriorizando su idea, pegando su frente a la de ella, sintiendo su calor y su respiración, la humedad del agua y el sudor revueltas. Marron parpadeó un par de veces en incomprensión, pero Diecisiete apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, pasando su mano por la melena rubia de ella. A lo mejor todavía había esperanza, Diecisiete deseaba que sí, que si la mantenía a su lado y a salvo, todo acabaría bien. Al menos para ella.

* * *

Gracias a Megumi007, Diosa de la muerte, haru-vale chan y B-G-Livi por sus comentarios, me encantaron muchas gracias. Ahora sí creo que quedan dos o tres si es que tengo que volver a partir, pero trato de ir rápido jeje. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en el siguiente, saludos!

* Doppelgänger: Persona que se encuentra con su doble (consigo mismo de otro universo/espacio/tiempo) e inevitablemente se une a él compartiendo recuerdos y sentimientos almacenados en el resultado de una fusión de cuerpos. (Se llama Doppelgänger a la persona final de esa unión)


	14. Cobarde

**Cobarde**

Miró por la ventana, el viento soplaba y hacia bailar las hojas con su roce, producía un suave siseo, y se extendía en un silbido hasta perderse y combinarse con el resto de delicados sonidos de la naturaleza. El sol se movía, lento en la lejanía del cielo, como si disfrutara la tortura de cada segundo transcurrido para las personas en la tierra, para los sentimientos, para la juventud, para la vida, para cada acontecimiento que cambiaba inevitablemente removiendo cada complicada cosa en la vida. Miles de pequeños puntos de energía se percibían por todo alrededor, ese calor de la gente moviéndose de un lado para otro, a prisa, gritando desesperados para aprovechar cada instante que se les regalaba con vida en la Tierra. Esos pocos años, tan fugaces, pero tan significativos.

No podía dejar de estar secretamente sorprendido por los humanos, sus vidas eran tan cortas, y sin embargo, habían logrado avances increíbles en muchos ámbitos, a pesar de su fuerza, a pesar de su fragilidad, a pesar de que dedicaban mucho tiempo pelando con ellos mismos, a pesar de todo, eran capaces de muchas, muchas cosas. El viento sopó en su dirección, moviendo las blancas cortinas de la habitación, revoloteando su cabello azabache hacia atrás, llevando consigo el aroma de los árboles, la calidez del sol en la mañana, la frescura del rocío, todo tocando su piel, esa piel que no se arañaba, que no se quemaba y que no se rompía con facilidad.

Era increíblemente poderoso y con gran longevidad, llevaba bastantes años sobre ese mismo planeta sin ninguna clase de trascendencia, sin haber hecho nada más que destrucción y pánico mucho tiempo atrás, y eso en realidad tampoco había servido de nada. Era tan extraño ahora, tan extraño comparase con los humanos y obtener un resultado diferente al que siempre llegaban sus pensamientos. Estaba lejos de ser perfecto, como siempre quiso creer. Estaba lejos de cualquier calificativo que lo pusiera por sobre de un humano, porque juntando todo lo que tenía, era menos que cualquier criatura. No era una máquina, y tampoco era un humano, era ese maldito y doloroso punto medio que arrastraba consigo consecuencias inimaginables.

Clavó sus dedos sobre el marco de madera en la ventana, escuchándolo crujir bajo sus dedos, y pensó, asqueado de nuevo, que no era más que chatarra creada para matar, sin ningún otro fin, ¿Cómo pensó en algún momento que él tendría otro destino, que podría hacer algo bueno, que podría pretender ser como los demás y pasar desapercibido? Estaba hecho para destruir, no para crear. Deseó, tan banalmente como cualquier humano, poder cambiar ese hecho, como por arte de magia, con una fe ciega de que las cosas se arreglarían y él no tendría que mover ni un dedo. Si, era un error pensar así, pero equivocarse era lo que hacía a los hombres humanos. Por desgracia, él no era humano, y equivocarse y engañarse no lo haría más humano por más que lo quisiera, de hecho, con tantos ilícitos tras de sí, ser un humano estaba lejos de su alcance, eran demasiado. Era indigno de ser humano. Indigno de su compañía, indigno de su miedo o respeto. Indigno de su amor.

La escuchó suspirar tras de sí en un tranquilo sueño, revolviéndose entre las sábanas y girándose para que el reflejo del sol asomándose apenas en el horizonte no perturbara su descanso. Guardó silencio para no alterarla, concentrándose un momento para sentir aquel pequeño calor que crecía en su vientre, ese que no merecía esta mierda que él estaba regando a su paso. No lo merecía, ni Marron ni el bebé, nadie en realidad merecía pagar por su estupidez. Llevaba un mese tratando de pensar, tratando de no hacer otro mal paso en el camino, gastándose cada maldita idea que saltaba a su cabeza con el único fin de encontrar una solución. Una solución para ella. Para ponerla a salvo, para detener su sufrir, para que no siguiera jodiendo su vida como hasta ahora. Pero estaba seco, y con cada segundo, más desesperado.

Giró su mirada de nuevo al exterior, buscando en el cielo lo que ya esperaba desde hacía un buen rato. Un punto se pintó en el cielo, lento y calmado, volando en su dirección. Salió por la ventana, levitando hasta el suelo para no causar ninguna clase de alboroto, andando unos metros por el piso para dar distancia con la casa, su visitante, comprendiendo, descendió a un par de metros de él, con una caída suave y silenciosa. Se miraron los rostros y no pudieron creer que había pasado sólo un mes desde la última vez que se habían visto, sinceramente, los dos sentían que el tiempo los asesinaba con su eterna lentitud.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó el chico, sintiendo el Ki de Marron completamente estable en la planta alta de aquel lugar.

-Bien… espero… - fue honesto, para con el chico y para su propio pensamiento. Goten bajó la mirada, sin saber que más decir, llevaba días en incertidumbre, días en que su pensamiento gritaba ideas estúpidas y egoístas como hasta ahora lo había hecho, y al momento siguiente sentía la cordura de nuevo en él y quería arrepentirse de sus actos y tratar de alguna manera salvar todo lo que había jodido. Y no terminaba de decidir qué hacer.

-¿A estado tranquila? – Diecisiete frunció el ceño, entre extrañado y molesto por la pregunta.

-Sí, lo ha estado, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Goten sacudió la cabeza en negación sin alzar la vista, mostrando una sonrisa floja involuntariamente.

-No es eso, es sólo que las cosas han estado tan jodidas últimamente que uno puede esperarse cualquier cosa…- respondió, y el androide no pudo más que estar en completo acuerdo con ello. –Está dormida, ¿Cierto? – sus ojos negros se elevaron, encontrándose con los zafiro del otro chico, quien se limitó a asentir con lentitud, algo dubitativo.

-¿Has venido sólo a eso? – cuestionó, y Goten simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin muchas ganas.

-En realidad no sé a qué he venido, sólo quería… sólo quería saber cómo estaba…- rascó su nuca en un acto de reflejo, pero más que en ese modo simpático e inocente que solía hacerlo, lo hizo lleno de nervios, de preocupación y de indecisión.

-Tú… la quieres mucho, ¿No? – Goten apretó el ceño un poco ante aquellas palabras, pero bastó con mirar el rostro pasivo del androide para entender a lo que se refería.

-Sí, bastante, hemos pasado… toda la vida juntos – dijo eso último pon pesadez, cosa que pasó sin importancia para el otro. –Ella… ella solía tratar de seguir nuestro ritmo, no le gustaba que la dejáramos atrás en nada, y solía llorar cuando la excluíamos en alguno de nuestros juegos. Recuerdo que se lastimó en repetidas ocasiones por lanzarse de algún lado tratando de volar… ¡Era tan necia! – relató con melancolía y entusiasmo, moviendo su vista hasta la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Marron. –Pero… a pesar de eso, siempre tenía esa maldita sonrisa, esa jodida actitud positiva de levantarse y actuar como si nada, siempre viendo los lados positivos de las cosas. Siempre tan feliz – Si Diecisiete hubiese interactuado más con las personas, tanto cuando era humano como cuando despertó en androide, se habría dado cuenta que la manera en la que Goten decía las cosas no se trataba de otra más que la de un loco enamorado, sin embargo, sólo bajó la vista y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, pensativo.

-Jugaban mucho juntos, supongo…- comentó, recibiendo un asentimiento leve, uno casi por reflejo.

-En la preparatoria y en la universidad no se quedó atrás tampoco, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que siempre se esforzaba por ser destacada, yo no era muy listo, y ella siempre estuvo ahí dándome una mano, a pesar de que disfrutaba tanto burlándose de mis calificaciones, terminaba por ayudarme. Tiene un alma tan noble, tiene esa jodida capacidad de hacer sentir bien a los demás, de que todo está bien… sólo con sonreír… - pausó, apretando los labios para no soltar más tonterías, más verdades, más recuerdos… más dolor. –Y nunca había dejado de sonreír – agregó con tristeza, como una oscura nube negra que cubría todo lo demás, como el tenebroso final que se pintaba en su lúcido camino.

-Nunca había dejado de sonreír… - Diecisiete repitió eso último con dolor. –Hasta ahora – Sus ojos dieron contra el pasto a sus pies, como si trataran de huir, como si desearan escapar de sus cuencas para no ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, para no verse como el parte aguas en una plácida y tranquila vida.

Goten volvió su vista a la ventana, asintiendo a las palabras de su acompañante sin percatarse del efecto que estaba provocando aquella afirmación dentro del androide. –Sí, jamás la había visto como hasta hace poco… no la había visto perder la sonrisa, no tanto tiempo, no así…- La frente del mayor se torció en una muestra involuntaria de dolor, mordiendo su labio inferior con furia retenida, furia que se incrementaba entre más pensaba en ello.

Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando, navegando en esa idea que le perturbaba sobremanera, quería pensar que había otra razón, y tan necio, había querido culpar a otros inclusive. Pero todo era su culpa, lo sabía, estaba seguro. Tenía el nuevo objetivo de poner a Marron a salvo, de regresarle la felicidad y tranquilidad que merecía, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, el problema siempre era él. Y ahora, con el testimonio de Goten sobre el comportamiento de la chica durante su vida lo tenía más que claro, estorbaba en su mundo, era el causante, y regresaba sobre los acontecimientos desde que la conoció una y otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Su vida se había jodido cuando lo conoció, cuando por desgracia del destino se cruzaron y se conocieron. Quería ponerla a salvo, quería hacerla plena, quería que volviera a ser alegre y feliz. Y la solución era simple, la solución era regresarla a lo que era, antes de él. Un ahora sin él.

Goten, por su parte, volaba sobre una nube oscura que controlaba una tormenta entera arrasando en un cielo pálido y despejado, todo tan lleno de contrariedad, tan lleno de arrepentimientos, de tristeza, de una depresión oculta que lo había llevado a la desesperación y a la locura. Y ahora estaba ahí, parado frente al que le robó a la chica de sus sueños, el segundo hombre que se la había robado en la vida, mirando a la ventana donde su princesa dormía, con un bebé creciendo en su vientre, un bebé que no era suyo. La idea le hirvió la sangre y sus puños se apretaron por un momento, pero el enojo, la rabia y la cólera que había sentido dirigida a los demás de nuevo se volvió en su contra, golpeándole en la cara con una fuerza atroz, como un rayo impactando a quemarropa en el pecho. Tanto tiempo creyó odiar la situación, odiar cada día, cada segundo, odiar a Trunks, odiarlo tanto y con la misma fuerza que lo quería, había días en los que la odiaba también a ella, y después de eso, había odiado tanto, tanto a Diecisiete, lo odiaba al infinito, a ese que de la nada había llegado y se la había robado sin dificultad ni miramientos. Y él, que siempre estuvo ahí, jamás había sido una opción para ella.

Pero en ese momento, ahí parado, sólo se odiaba a sí mismo, podía sentir su propia alma, su propia aura cansada del dolor y de podredumbre, cansado de sí mismo. No había sido otro, sino él, el causante de toda la basura que se derramaba ahora por todos lados. Él, y no otro. Ni Trunks, ni Marron, ni Diecisiete, sólo él. Estaba hasta el cuello ahogándose en sus propias trampas, si no hubiese orillado a Trunks a la locura para hacer que se acostara con su secretaria, ni citado a Marron el mismo día, ella jamás habría estado deprimida y no habría caído en los brazos de su tío. Tal vez Trunks y Marron se habrían casado y tenido hijos como todos ya esperaban, pero cualquier otro camino habría resultado mil veces mejor. Mejor para Marron, claro. Para él todos los caminos pintaban en otra dirección que aquella rubia.

Pero fue tan egoísta, tan celoso y tan obsesionado que la cagó una y otra vez esperando que en alguna de esas las cosas se moviesen a su favor. Pero sólo jodía más las cosas, para él, para su mejor amigo, para el androide que no tenía la culpa de nada tampoco, pero sobre todo, para Marron. La palabra "amor" venía a su cabeza muy seguido, y a veces se sentaba en la orilla del río a meditarla, a pensar si lo que sentía por ella se aproximaba siquiera a eso en lo más mínimo. Concluía que no, que lo que sentía era algo cercano al capricho y la obsesión, miraba a su hermano Gohan entregando todo a Videl, a su madre siempre procurando a Goku y a él cuidándola a ella, siempre buscando la felicidad del otro. ¿Y él…? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba él? ¿Había siquiera considerado que era la felicidad para ella? ¿Qué era lo mejor para ella? No, Goten siempre miraba por sí mismo. Ni la salud mental de su amigo le había importado, ni la seguridad de Marron, ni lo mejor para ese bebé, y mucho menos la vida de ese hombre que tenía enfrente.

"_No la había visto perder la sonrisa, no tanto tiempo, no así…"_ repitió de nuevo sus propias palabras en su cabeza, no la había visto así, hasta que decidió intervenir y ponerse a jugar con todos a su alrededor como si fuesen simples piezas de mesa, como si fueran nada. ¿Lo merecían? No lo sabía, muy probablemente no, y su mente cada día pintaba al resto como víctimas, y sus manos amanecían cada día más rojas, marcadas con la tinta invisible, pronto, no sólo serían sus manos, todo él terminaría por estar bañado de toda esa sangre hipotética que derramaban a su alrededor a base de sufrimiento y lágrimas, todas, ocasionadas por sus descuidos y sus actos.

"_No la había visto perder la sonrisa, no tanto tiempo, no así…" _la misma frase resonó en la cabeza del androide, una y luego otra vez, sonando con un eco abrumador y absorbente, con la voz de Goten, luego de 18, de él mismo, de Trunks, de Krillin, de Yamcha, de Bulma, de la misma Marron, todo en un cruce de voces extrañas que se revolvían en un cantico surrealista e incluso tenebroso. La solución a sus problemas estaba materializándose frente a sus ojos, ahora sostenía sobre sus manos una respuesta clara, una que ya tenía en realidad, pero ahora sostenía entre los dedos, dubitativo, considerándola como una opción por primera vez.

-El problema empezó… cuando llegué…- Goten, hundido en sus pensamientos, asintió ante las palabras de Diecisiete, pues cuando el androide había llegado a la vida de Marron, fue justo cuando él comenzó a arruinarlo todo. Sin embargo, no era consciente de que acababa de sembrar una idea extremista en el mayor, sin ninguna intención en realidad, pues ambos se culpaban internamente por el desastre actual, teniendo una perspectiva muy diferente sobre el asunto, y sin saberlo, uno terminaba de hacer sentir más culpable al otro, cuando ambos tenían las manos hundidas hasta los codos dentro del mismo y propio lodo.

Se miraron fijamente, con sus perfiles duros y al mismo tiempo en serenidad. No sabían, pero cada uno planeaba alocadamente, en un tren de ideas veloz, la forma en la que tratarían de salvar el asunto, o por lo menos, no orillar las cosas más al abismo. Sin embargo, Diecisiete no podía dejar de temer, y Goten, no dejaba de anidar un monstruo bajo la piel.

[…]

-…Después de eso fue todo un lío, ¡Freezer me enganchó con su cuerno! ¡Me atravesó el cuerpo y jugó conmigo en el aire! Yo no me di cuenta, pero Gohan me dijo alguna vez que incluso bebió de mi sangre... brrr… pensar en eso siempre me da escalofríos…- Diecisiete le miró de reojo, riéndose levemente de su rostro fruncido por el miedo de sus recuerdos. Krillin negó un poco, tomando otra pieza de ropa de la cama y comenzando a doblarla. –Después de eso caí al agua… no estoy seguro de lo que pasó, cuando desperté Dende me estaba curando justo en la orilla del río… ¡Tenía muchas malditas pelotas! ¡Le corté la cola a esa maldita lagartija con un Kienzan, con cuanta suerte corrí en ese momento, ese maldito podía destruirme en un parpadeo! – extendió los brazos con su expresión, levantando en ellas una bata de Marron que tuvo que volver a doblar.

-De hecho, lo hizo… ¿No? – comentó el androide tomando otra pieza de ropa también. En realidad él conocía toda la historia, pero le divertía mucho la forma en la que Krillin relataba las cosas.

-Si… el muy jodido me destrozó en un parpadeo…- soltó con voz desanimada, acomodando una blusa sobre un pequeño montón de ropa que ya tenía. -¡Pero ahora mismo podría matarlo con facilidad! – extendió el brazo de nuevo, y éste tronó como una vieja puerta de madera. -¡Auch…! Bueno, bien, tal vez ya no podría… ¡Pero pude haberlo hecho en los tiempos de Cell! – sujetó un vestido rosa de su hija, doblándolo perfectamente.

-¡Oh! Vamos… - se burló Diecisiete, y Krillin le miró retador.

-¿No me crees? ¡No sabes lo fuerte que era! De hecho, pude haber derrotado a Cell perfecto yo mismo, pero ya sabes, no quise herir el orgullo de los demás, podría haber humillado a Goku ese día… - Ambos rieron sobre aquella broma, especialmente Krillin al imaginar el rostro de Vegeta si lo escuchara decir semejante barbaridad. –Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez exagero un poco. Pero, venga, sí que soy jodidamente valiente, ¿Cómo rayos crees que he vivido con Dieciocho tantos años? ¡Incluso me casé con ella! – Krillin estalló en carcajadas, y Diecisiete quiso reír, pero el último recuerdo de su hermana no era muy grato que digamos.

-Y… ¿Hablaste con ella? – interrumpió la felicidad del mayor, quien suspiró y miró la pila de ropa sobre el cubrecama rosa, acariciando un encaje de algún vestido al azar.

-Pues… dejé que dijera lo que tuviera que decir…- respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y luego? – cuestionó el muchacho, moviendo sus ojos azules sobre Krillin, tratando de buscar su mirada.

-Y luego nada – se encogió de hombros levemente.

-¿Y luego nada? – soltó extrañado. -¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué pasó con lo de que…? – el mayor levantó su mano para indicar silencio, mirando finalmente el rostro del padre de su nieto.

-Has vivido tanto tiempo, pero aún eres sólo como un joven muchacho, Diecisiete. Dime una cosa, ¿De qué sirve odiar? ¿De qué sirve que le hubiese reclamado el hecho de haberme guardado un secreto como ese por tantos años? Sabes, estoy viejo ahora, y aún en su momento, no habría podido hacer nada más que estar ahí con ella, apoyándola. Bien, fue doloroso… es doloroso, pero… el rencor no deja nada – Sonrió tan gentil y noble como siempre, tomando un montón de ropa doblada y llevándola hasta el cajón a su lado izquierdo. –Además, ella está tan sensible ahora, lo último que necesita es que yo me enoje también, me necesita ahora, más que nunca, y yo la amo tanto que estaría con ella sin importar que cosas pasen. Como esposo, tengo la responsabilidad de darle la mano, siempre… no tenía caso discutir, además, fue sincera, y creo todo lo que dice – El androide, con una carga de ropa sobre sus brazos, miró la espalda de Krillin con admiración.

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil… - murmuró, pero el bajito le escuchó a la perfección.

-No dije que era fácil. ¿Sabes? Cuando Marron nació tuvimos muchos líos, no tienes idea, había momentos en los que sólo quería escapar… o morirme, cualquier cosa que no fuese estará ahí… pero sobrelleve la situación, por ellas… - Los ojos azules del androide se movieron fugaces a un lado, pensativos y extrañados. –Marron me dio fuerza, ¡esa niña tenía más energía que yo! Amaba la playa, al Maestro Roshi, a la gran tortuga… era tan feliz ahí, su felicidad me tranquilizaba, y me hacía feliz… - tomó la ropa de los brazos de Diecisiete, acomodándola en el resto del espacio. –Esa playa siempre ha sido revitalizadora – dejó ir seguido de un suspiro.

El más joven miró por la ventana, en dirección a donde esa pequeña isla se encontraba. -¿Y… crees que Marron estaría mejor en Kame House? – Krillin, de espaldas a él, no entendió el significado oculto que eso conllevaba.

-Supongo que sí, en Kame House es cálido, a Marron no le gusta tanto el frío… y aquí… ¡Venga, parece que hiela durante las noches! – De nuevo, la mirada azul, tan fría como el clima fresco del bosque, buscó refugió en el suelo, pensativa, reflexiva.

-Tal vez le haces falta – soltó otro comentario al aire, de nuevo con dobles intenciones. –Tú y su madre… y todos los demás… quizá… quizá ella estaría mucho mejor si volviera con ustedes, si volviera a ser quien era antes… a su lado – el humano cerró las puertas del ropero, recargándose en él un momento después, cruzándose de brazos y asomando su vista por la misma ventana en dirección a su hogar.

-Sí, definitivamente estaría mucho mejor – dijo con seriedad, soltando un suspiro, con los ojos clavados en algún punto en el horizonte. – Pero no se trata de donde está mucho mejor, se trata de donde quiera estar, se trata de que ustedes dos estén juntos… como tiene que ser…- Agregó sonriente y se aproximó al androide, tocándole un hombro para reconfortarlo.

El humano se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, en donde había aún ropa limpia que había lavado junto con el padre de su nieto, continuando con su historia en Namekusei. Pero para Diecisiete ya no hubo sonido, sólo se repetía eso último, aquella afirmación que necesitaba, uno de los últimos empujones que requería para tomar la situación de frente y aceptar la realidad, las consecuencias de sus actos, las decisiones que debía tomar. Sí, claro que se trataba de donde Marron estaría mejor, se trataba de devolverle la sonrisa, de llevarla de vuelta a donde pertenecía. De liberarla del castillo de hielo en donde él se había vuelto en el receloso dragón. Efectivamente, las cosas tenían que ser, como debían ser.

[…]

Su pie se movía incómodo bajo la mesa, en un movimiento rítmico y acelerado, oculto a la mirada azul de la chica que comía al otro lado de la mesa. Miró su plato, los alimentos preparados por ella seguían intactos, y simplemente pensar en comer era la última cosa que se le podía venir a la cabeza. Su quijada se apretó cuando sintió elevarse aquella energía una vez más, retadora, como un llamado que se burlaba de él, o quizá, como una advertencia. La mirada la tenía perdida en el suelo a un lado, en algún punto no específico, simplemente tratando de averiguar el punto exacto de donde esa energía provenía. Un punto que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo aquello, ese fantasma que estaba planeando algo, o que se divertía jugando con su mente y sus nervios, probablemente eran más de diez minutos. Desde hacía mucho que Diecisiete vigilaba la energía de todos, especialmente la de Trunks, ese mismo que se dirigía lenta y tortuosamente en su dirección, desapareciendo su energía, y luego restableciéndola de golpe muchos kilómetros más cerca de su casa. No sabía con qué fin, al principio creyó que se dirigía a cualquier otro lado, pero contando la distancia que ahora los separaba, no había duda de que iba a por ellos.

Diecisiete movió su vista nerviosa a la puerta, y de vuelta a sus manos que permanecían cruzadas sobre la madera de la mesa, apretándose una con la otra cada segundo un poco más fuerte. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y en mantener la ruta de su adversario, que no notó a Marron mirándole atentamente, con preocupación. Se levantó con algo de dificultad contando su avanzado embarazo, tomando sus platos de la mesa para tratar de no preocuparse y pensar, pero la expresión dura y sombría de su esposo no era nada alentadora.

Diecisiete ya no aguantaba la impaciencia, el miedo y la presión misma, después de tres tranquilos meses de nuevo ese demente se dirigía hacia ellos, no sabía con qué nuevas estupideces le saldría, ni de qué modo terminaría de joder el asunto, pero seguro no sería nada bueno. Miró a su mujer, quien trataba de tomar responsabilidades, fingir que era un ama de casa cualquiera e incluirse a actividades del hogar como si todo estuviese jodidamente perfecto. O eso quería pensar. El androide mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, quería salir y detenerlo lejos antes de que llegara y ocasionara más problemas que no necesitaban, Marron cargaba con una criatura de ocho meses dentro de ella y otro maldito pleito y sube y baja de emociones era lo último que necesitaba.

-Debo ir a hacer algo… - anunció, levantándose de la mesa. La rubia lo miró interrogante, con esos ojos húmedos eternamente, carentes de brillo y cansados, como si llevara años enteros sin dormir, obligando al muchacho a bajar la vista.

-¿A dónde vas? – apenas dijo en un hilo de voz, pero el androide ya se estaba moviendo en dirección a la puerta. - ¡Keita! – le llamó, tratando de seguirlo, pero en su intento, tropezó con una silla e impactó la mesa cayendo al suelo, soltando un alarido de dolor.

El androide no dio ni un paso fuera de la casa cuando volvió enseguida al percibir el aullido de la chica, arrodillándose a su lado apenas llegó. - ¡Marron! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! – La sujeto del brazo ayudándola a incorporarse en el suelo. -¡¿El bebé está bien?! ¡¿Llamo a tu padre?! ¡Será que ya viene! – soltó histérico la bola de preguntas, sintiendo más desesperación de la que ya tenía.

– Estoy bien, deja de gritar… - soltó ella, sujetándose la enorme panza que sobresalía de su cuerpo, con dolor y con enojo por su torpeza. -¡¿A dónde demonios ibas?! No puedes dejarme sólo así…- reclamó, estresada por la carga extra, las hormonas y en general toda su poco agraciada vida.

-No importa. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – respondió, pero ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, estaba sólo a unos minutos de llegar y no había podido intersectarlo. Necesitaba poner a Marron a salvo. -¿Por qué no vas a recostarte? Vamos, te acompaño…- trató de levantarla, pero ella se soltó de su agarre, manteniéndose por ella misma sentada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo que no importa? ¿Sabes con el miedo que vivo? ¿Entiendes lo insegura que me siento? No puedes sólo decirme que vas a hacer algo y dejarme aquí sola en este…- se detuvo, para no soltar una palabra que describiera erróneamente a su hogar. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo verdad? – otra vez los ojos llenos de lágrimas le miraron, asesinándolo de la peor manera, porque lo hacían en vida.

-No, sólo necesito que te quedes aquí y…- la mano de Marron sujeto el brazo del androide con la fuerza que su humanidad le permitía.

-Deja de tratarme como tonta, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que algo malo está pasando? No comiste, no dejabas de mirar impaciente a todos lados, ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra, estás… ¡Tan nervioso! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede esta vez?! – exigió saber, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, solucionaré esto… - sus palabras, que iban dirigidas con el objetivo de hacerla sentir mejor, sirvieron sólo para confirmar sus miedos.

-Estoy harta de esto, ¿Por qué no sólo podemos vivir en paz? ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan tratar de ser felices?! – La chica lloriqueó, derramando lágrimas, sin ser muy consciente de lo que había dicho. Diecisiete no supo que decir, en efecto, estaban tratando de ser felices, sin resultado, aún en los meses de calma.

-No necesitas estar presente, seguramente es otra estupidez, sólo ve al cuarto y descansa – ésta vez sonó más firme en su orden, pero la chica era necia.

-Estando o no presente, no va a cambiar nada con que me lo ocultes, ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? – El androide suspiró, cansado también de las cosas.

-Trunks viene para acá, llegará en cuestión de segundos – se limitó a decir, y Marron agachó el rostro, tratando de esconderlo entre el compás de sus piernas, pero su vientre estaba demasiado abultada para permitírselo.

-A veces no me creo que todo esto esté pasando, sólo quisiera… recuperar la felicidad… que esto se terminé…- si bien, la muchacha se refería al completo alboroto que generaban tantas riñas innecesarias, pero su mensaje, a oídos de una medio máquina medio humano, se registraron como un mensaje completamente diferente.

-Nock, Nock…- soltó Trunks con malicia en la entrada, con la puerta abierta de par en par, simulando el sonido de golpeteo, simplemente para hacer su visita aún más fastidiosa. Diecisiete se puso de pie, un tanto sorprendido, pues Trunks mantenía su energía oculta en ese momento. – Tú, chatarra inservible, tenemos que hablar…- se dirigió al muchacho, señalándolo despectivamente.

-Largo de aquí, Trunks – se quejó Marron, poniéndose de pie ella misma con la ayuda de una silla. -¿Qué demonios quieres esta vez? – lloriqueó, llamando la atención del mencionado, quien la miró entre extrañado y confundido un par de segundos antes de sonreír ladinamente.

-Vaya, sí que ha crecido mucho tu vientre – comentó casual, mirando de nuevo al androide. –Afuera, por favor…- su voz, hasta cierto punto amable, desconcertó a la pareja. Diecisiete frunció el entrecejo, desconfiando aún más de la situación, pero finalmente, avanzando a la salida.

Se detuvieron a la mitad de que lo que sería el patio de la casa en ese enorme bosque, mirándose uno al otro fijamente, apenas separados por un par de metros. Trunks se veía especialmente raro para el otro, pues portaba ropa extraña, con símbolos de la corporación estampados en una chamarra azul, camiseta negra y pantalones holgados grises, enfundados en par de botas amarillas. No era el estilo de ropa que usaba, parecía más de estilo de combate, sin embargo, lo que más inquieto al androide fue la espada que portaba colgante en su espalda, algo que lo ponía ciertamente nervioso.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – espetó, con ganas de terminar el asunto de una vez. Trunks suspiró, viajando su vista azul por el suelo.

-Vengo a retarte – dijo suavemente, y el androide apretó los puños, colocándose alerta. –No justo ahora, tranquilo…- pidió, pero el androide sólo aumentó su guardia. –Verás… necesito probarme a mí mismo…- comenzó, calmado.

-Pues lámete, imbécil… - el hijo de Vegeta apretó la quijada ante esa provocación, pero suspiró de nuevo para tranquilizarse.

-Cómo decía… vengo de buena manera a decirte que te romperé en dos… – Apretó los ojos con fuerza, frenando sus propias palabras y apretando la quijada, como si estuviese sufriendo un gran dolor. Su ki se elevó increíblemente, sin llegar a transformarse, rodeado de un aura blanca que hacía volar su cabello en el aire, mientras su expresión se retorcía nuevamente, agónica.

-¿Qué te sucede? – inquirió ante tan extraño espectáculo, atento a cualquier movimiento de su rival.

Trunks abrió los ojos, afilados y fríos, con el ceño fruncido y conservando aún esa aura translucida. -¿Qué me sucede? ¿Te parece poco la destrucción del planeta? ¿La muerte de las personas…? ¡¿La muerte de Gohan y de mi padre?! – llevó su mano, temblorosa e indecisa hasta su espalda, tomando el mango de su espada, cosa que puso a Diecisiete en guardia inmediatamente.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, maldito loco?! – levantó los puños, listo para atacar, pero Trunks cerró los ojos de nuevo y apretó su expresión, como si tuviese una muy dura pelea interna.

-¡Maldición! – el aura blanquecina se vino abajo, y el nivel de energía volvió a descender lentamente. – ¡Tengo que luchar contigo una vez más! – exigió, esta vez más desesperado, abriendo con dificultad los dedos del mango de su espada y bajando los brazos tensos a los lados.

-Eres un demente, después de todo, después de las cosas… después de estar así de enfermo… ¡¿Aún estas aferrado a querer llevártela?! – Trunks negó dentro de otra expresión de dolor, pero el androide no sabía si le hablaba a él o estaba a nada de perder la razón nuevamente.

-No seas estúpido… precisamente por eso estoy aquí – siseó entre dientes – Necesito recuperarme yo mismo… – relajó lo más que pudo las facciones en su rostro, escondiendo de nuevo su nivel de energía. –…y la necesito, a ella, ya no me interesa para qué, pero ella representa un pedazo de ¡Mí!...- se señaló el pecho violentamente con el dedo índice -Goten, Bra, mi padre… Marron… ellos me ayudarán a quedarme… - vio, detrás de esos cristales de hielo que tenía por ojos, la desesperación autentica, el miedo, pero también la ira y la locura, lo extremista que estaba siendo, el egoísmo que estaba arrastrando en su mundo que se desbarataba pedazo a pedazo y quería salvar, a cualquier costo. Lo entendía, pero no lo aprobaba.

-¿Y qué ganas peleando conmigo? ¿Piensas matarme y llevártela como trofeo? ¿Crees que te la dejaré así cómo estás para que hagas no sé qué cosas? ¿Piensas que soy estúpido? ¿Cuál es tu plan? – usó ese tonó de altanería y confianza, a pesar de que en realidad estaba temiendo verdaderamente. De que la preocupación se asomaba de su piel en un frío sudor que no podía ocultar, la incertidumbre de saber que si moría, él dispondría de ella y de su hijo como él quisiera.

-Pienso eliminarte y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes – Diecisiete sintió su corazón frenarse con eso por un momento, como si, ahí, de la manera más burda, se aclarara la solución a sus problemas, a su incógnita. Apretó los puños ante esa jugada cruel que le estaba tendiendo el universo, y sintió, después de tantos meses de pensar y temer, que finalmente la resolución del problema, era palpable.

-Pues, no lo haré… - dejó ir, sorprendentemente incluso para su propia mente. Una parte de él, gritaba que era su ruta de escape, que si moría las cosas estarían como antes para Marron y que llevaría la vida tranquila y llena de felicidad que se merecía, y creyó, después de ese tiempo estando meditando esa idea, que estaba listo para morir, sin importar que, por que moriría por ella y por su hijo. Pero ahí, con una posibilidad real, sintió sus piernas flaquear y sus brazos temblar. No estaba seguro de que las cosas estarían mejor una vez que él muriera, nadie podía asegurárselo, no mientras Trunks siguiera aferrado a esa estúpida idea.

Le temía a la muerte también, incluso cuando ya la había experimentado una vez, tenía miedo de morir, esta vez, para siempre. Pensó, con dolor, que hacía apenas un año no le habría importado lo suficiente morir, pero ahora, sus labios, temblorosos también, habían soltado la primera idea que trepó en su acalambrada y asustada frágil mente humana, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a la deriva a las dos personas más importantes en su mundo, sin tener la certeza de dejarlos a salvo. Había cosas que no podía cambiar, y estaba en su instinto sobrevivir además de eso, a pesar de que parecía la solución y su propia propuesta, temía de morir.

-Eres un cobarde…- murmuró el muchacho de cabello lavanda, entre burla y decepción, diciendo aquella palabra que el androide se había negado a pensar de sí mismo.

Cobarde. Eso que detestaba, eso que había cargado cuando era humano y se escondía de la sociedad, de la policía, de los peligros. Cuando era un mocoso inexperto y un simple ladrón, pensaba que era valiente y temerario, no un cobarde, y sin embargo, lo había sido siempre. Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente valiente para dejar morir a su hermana y tener el valor de continuar solo. Y ahora, tampoco era capaz de arriesgar y dejar que ella viviera sin él, y con todo el peso de la palabra, sabía que lo estaba siendo de nuevo, estaba siendo un cobarde, un cobarde humano que teme a la muerte, un cobarde que no es capaz de afrontar las cosas, aun cuando sabía que posiblemente era lo mejor, para ella y su bebé.

-Las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes…- comenzó una vaga explicación de los primeros pretextos que saltaron a su mente de entre un mar de murmullos, esos intentos desesperados de su subconsciente para mantener su postura cobarde, pero no pudo continuar, Trunks levantó el brazo, apuntándolo duramente.

-Claro que no van a volver a ser como antes, ¿Cómo podrían? Tú y tu hermana han destruido más de la mitad del planeta, queda muy poca gente, ¡¿Cómo pretendes que vuelva a ser como antes?! – El androide retrocedió por inercia ante aquel grito, pues con él el aura blanquecina se hizo presente de nuevo. -¡Pero si te elimino al menos ya no provocarás más daño! – extendió una mano en dirección de su interlocutor, y Diecisiete pudo sentir una gran corriente de energía generándose.

-¡Maldición, Trunks, vuelve en ti, estúpido mono! – El joven cerró el puño conteniendo la energía y apretó los ojos en concentración, haciendo temblar sus músculos por la tensión, generando un increíble control mental. El mencionado comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras su energía descendía, pero Diecisiete se quedó con eso último. –Ya no provocaría más daño – murmuró ara sí mismo. Tenía razón, quizá las cosas ya no serían exactamente iguales para Marron antes de su llegada, pero al menos, dejaría de joderle más la vida, y si él se iba, aún quedaba Krillin y su hermana, además de toda la pandilla Z para ver por ella y su bienestar.

-Te veré… mañana a las siete de la mañana… en el desierto donde la nave de Freezer arribó aquella vez…- se maldijo por dentro al tener la capacidad de recordar aquello y usarlo como referencia. –Conoces el sitio… te esperaré por dos horas… - mostró su mano con dos dedos levantados. –Si no llegas en ese límite, bien, no te buscaré más… pero si eso pasa, me decepcionarías, porque creo que no eres tan cobarde para huir de mí… ¿O sí? – bajó su mano, dándose la vuelta y levantando el vuelo, subiendo apenas su energía lo necesario para no perder el control de sí mismo una vez más.

Diecisiete se quedó extrañado y pensativo, hundido en un mar de ideas que eran difíciles de discernir. Sabía que si moría, Marron estaría mejor, aunque eso no le aseguraba su seguridad, y por eso también una parte de él se estaba negando a morir. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Trunks lo había dejado extrañado y sorprendido, el Trunks que él conocía, le habría machacado ahí mismo, pero… ahora incluso lo había citado formalmente y opcionalmente, como si tuviera honor de guerrero y no fuera ese chico inmaduro y malcriado que hace las cosas por simple arrebato. La mente de ese muchacho parecía desmoronarse, y eso sólo le dio una idea más, y tenía sólo esa noche para decidirse, necesitaba ir y aclarar sus dudas, ir y armar lo último que le quedaba, las últimas piezas para terminar el juego, para saldar el daño y reivindicarse. Necesitaba respuestas, y sabía el lugar justo donde podía encontrarlas.

Levantó el vuelo sin más en la dirección contraria a Trunks, sin percatarse de que Marron le miraba desde la ventana, sin saber que había escuchado toda la conversación, y estaba asustada y preocupada. Qué le necesitaba.

[…]

La lluvia comenzó a caer, mojando su cabello en su quietud delante de esa puerta que no se atrevía a tocar, no sabía si Goten estaba ahí, no sentía su energía por ningún lado, y sabía que Goku estaba fuera, no muy lejos pero lo suficiente para no encontrarse por los alrededores. En la casa de al lado sentía la energía de Videl y Pan, quietas también en una vida tan humana y cotidiana, podía sentir a Gohan lejos, para ser exactos, en la Corporación Capsula a juzgar por las demás energías que lo rodeaban. Miró, a través de la ventana al lado de la puerta, esa figura femenina que se movía y hacía ruidos con sartenes, con un Ki tan bajo que no representaba ningún peligro en lo absoluto, él sabía a la perfección quien era, pero no estaba seguro si ella lo reconocería, y sinceramente, no quería provocarle un disgusto a esa mujer y generar un caos, pues estaba al tanto de la naturaleza histérica de esa dama.

Tocó la puerta, obligado a hacerlo, pues no sonaba razonable entrar o simplemente atravesar alguna pared, y considerando que el tiempo era muy valioso en su situación, no tenía tiempo que perder averiguando si estaba en su casa o en algún otro maldito sitio. La esposa de Goku se aproximó a la puerta con calma después de soltar un ligero "Ahí voy" desde la cocina, moviendo la madera hacia adentro y asomando un poco la cabeza. –Hola – soltó Diecisiete al momento en que se cruzaron sus ojos.

El ceño de Chi-Chi se arrugó pensativamente, como si tratara de recordar quien era. –Hola, ¿Qué deseas? – su voz sonó desconfiada, y Diecisiete tardó unos momentos en responder, pues la mujer lo seguía inspeccionando con determinación.

-¿Se encuentra Goten? – inquirió, y finalmente la mujer dejó de refugiarse detrás de la puerta, abriéndola un poco más y mostrándose con más confianza.

-Pues, Goten ya no vive aquí desde hace ya varios años…- Diecisiete frunció el entrecejo, maldiciéndose por dentro, pues tomó como referencia la última vez que visitó esa casa, por desgracia, eso había pasado ya hace dieciséis años, y siendo sincero, no había prestado atención en el Ki de ese muchacho para percatarse de la ubicación de su nueva morada. -… es extraño que te haya dado esta dirección, aunque él ha estado viniendo a diario últimamente… así que tal vez tenga sentido…- Chi-Chi tomó su mentón pensativamente mientras hablaba. -¿Eres alguno de sus compañeros en la Corporación, no? – preguntó, y el androide no supo que responder de inmediato, pero Chi comenzó a hacer sus propias conjeturas en su naturaleza desesperada. –Bueno, supongo que sí, eres un muchacho joven y pareces buena persona y trabajador como mi hijo… además, Goten no tiene muchos amigos, ¿sabes? – Abrió la puerta de par en par, sonriendo amablemente. –Ven, pasa, déjame llamarlo y decirle que estás aquí…- Diecisiete se sintió desesperado y acorralado, como en esas veces que la gente se portaba sorpresivamente amable con él.

-No hace falta, yo…- trató de rehusarse, pero Chi le sostuvo el brazo obligándolo a entrar.

-No puedo dejarte aquí bajo la lluvia, anda, pasa, ya no debe tardar… - se detuvieron en la sala, y Chi de nuevo observó detenidamente su rostro. -¿Nos hemos visto antes? – indagó, y el muchacho negó de inmediato. –Tu rostro se me hace familiar, ¿Cómo te llamas? – no estaba seguro de si Chi-Chi tenía buena relación con los demás y estaba al tanto del nombre falso que había dado, pero no podía arriesgarse.

-Amm… John – Chi levantó una ceja, como meditando aquello.

-Oh, está bien… siéntate le llamaré enseguida… ¡Prepararé una porción más! Supongo que te quedarás a cenar, espero que te guste el pescado…- comenzó la mujer de nuevo a hacer sus propias conversaciones sola y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Diecisiete no estaba seguro de si Goten iría a su antigua casa esa noche, y estaba considerando la posibilidad de marcharse, quizá estaba sólo perdiendo el tiempo y el chico estaba en algún lado en la ciudad. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero el Ki de Goku apareció de la nada en el patio de la casa, y maldijo internamente esa técnica de la teletransportación. De nuevo, deseando ahorrarse dramas y preguntas, encontrarse con Goku y su conocida indiscreción era mala idea.

-¡Señora, ¿le importa si espero a Goten en su cuarto?! – habló rápido, escuchando un "Por supuesto" que le dio luz verde a meterse en la primer puerta que encontró.

Sintió a Goku entrar y charlar sobre tonterías con su mujer, quien le indicó que le llamara a Goten y le dijera que ´John´ lo buscaba. -¿Goten? – escuchó a Goku hablar por teléfono. -¿Vendrás a casa hoy? – el androide tenía muy buen oído, pero aun así no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta. –Sí, tu madre me obliga a usar este aparato… dice que lo del canal mental es una locura…- pausó de nuevo, escuchando alguna respuesta. –Bien, entonces te esperamos para comer hijo…- el androide suspiró en alivió al escuchar aquello. –Ah sí, dice tu madre que José te busca…- soltó, y escuchó la voz de Chi corrigiendo el nombre a gritos desde la cocina. –Am… o creo que es un tal Josh… o Jors, o John... ah no sé…- le quitó importancia, más a favor del otro. –No tengo idea, en realidad no lo he visto… en fin, nos vemos Goten – cortó la llamada y de nuevo fue a decir estupideces al lado de su loca esposa. Eran tal para cual.

Se dio la vuelta, encontrando un cuarto arreglado y limpio, no podía saber si era el cuarto correcto, en realidad imaginaba posters de chicas o ropa tirada en todos lados en una habitación que le perteneciera a un joven como Goten, pero de igual forma, le correspondía esperar, así que tomó un incómodo lugar sobre la cama, tiempo era lo último que tenía.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la energía de Gohan y su familia se hizo presente, y se sintió algo alterado, poniéndose de pie y buscando una posible ruta de escape alternativo, sin embargo, la conversación de afuera llamó su atención, andando hasta pegarse junto a la puerta.

-¿Cómo está Trunks, hijo? – preguntó Chi-Chi con preocupación.

-Pues… en realidad, nada bien… - pausó, como si considerara una buena respuesta. –Él… él… -

-Está completamente loco – interrumpió Pan, con sus comentarios impertinentes y no solicitados.

-¡Pan, no te expreses así! – regañó Videl, seguramente siendo ignorada por su hija.

-Tranquila, en realidad, Pan tiene razón… Trunks perdió la razón… dejó de tomar el medicamento que le dio Bulma y no ha hecho más que empeorar, pronto no quedará nada de él – comentó en ese tono listo que siempre había caracterizado al hijo de Goku.

-¿En cuánto tiempo crees que pase eso? – preguntó Chi, interesada en el asunto.

-No lo sé, en realidad, esperaba que ya hubiese ocurrido, pero Trunks tiene un control mental increíble. A veces hablamos con Mirai Trunks unos segundos, pero lo pone a raya de inmediato… debe ser mucha presión para él – explicó a la familia suspirando con pesadez. –Hoy tuvo tantos cambios, no sé qué lo habrá alterado, pero estaba muy mal cuando regresó a la Corporación… no quiso hablar, me corrió de ahí de inmediato… su Ki aumentaba cuando Mirai se hacía presente, al parecer pierde el control de todo y su energía se dispara y se eleva sin desearlo cuando pierde el control de su mente…- Diecisiete se había dado cuenta de eso, y supo de inmediato que él mismo había sido la causa de esos múltiples cambios ese día.

-No me sorprende, Trunks tiene tanto orgullo como Vegeta, es más difícil enfrentar su espíritu que enfrentar su fuerza…- comentó Goku, con una seriedad que ni él mismo se creyó.

-Pero no creo que sea lo mejor, es decir, si dejara que la fusión fluyera, no tendría que pasar por tantos sube y baja de emociones, ni desgaste emocional y físico… se está haciendo daño, es demasiado para él – expresó el nerd de la familia.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo poyó que luche contra eso… quizá seguiría recordando y siendo él, pero debe sentirse como si estuviera desapareciendo – volvió a decir algo inteligente el jefe de familia.

-No lo sé… tal vez tienes razón, el pensamiento de Mirai gobernaría, sólo recordaría todo lo que vivió Trunks y conservaría sus sentimientos, pero la personalidad, el genio y la forma de pensar, ya no sería más suya…- Pan soltó una risa burlona y desdeñosa ante aquello.

-¡Se lo merece! ¡Espero ese Trunks sea mucho mejor que este! – se escuchó un golpe en seco, seguramente un golpe de su madre tratando de educar a la rama que ya no tenía compostura.

La puerta principal se abrió de un gran golpe, y hasta ese momento Diecisiete fue consciente de que la energía de Goten era visible y estaba justo entrando a la casa. Su familia lo saludó calurosamente, y por un momento el androide se lamentó de que, a quien buscaba, interrumpiera tan interesante y valiosa conversación, pero sintió el Ki del hijo menor de Goku dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde él se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una vez estuvo adentro. El androide lo miró, y Goten parecía alterado y preocupado, además de nervioso, sabía que algo importante estaba pasando, y seguramente, a su retorcido favor.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este cuarto? – dijo para distraer y por curiosidad, mientras preparaba mentalmente lo que diría.

-Esta es mi habitación… - dijo como si fuera obvio, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí. –Sabía que eras tú, parece que eres experto inventándote nombres y personalidades… - comentó, y el androide chasqueó la lengua con disgustó entendiendo la referencia a sus mentiras con Marron.

-Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas…- el joven asintió, quitándose la chamarra café húmeda por la lluvia y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dando entrada a que el otro continuara. –Es sobre Trunks – Goten apretó los labios, asintiendo lentamente.

-Me enteré que hoy fue a verte…- pasó saliva, cruzando sus manos con nerviosismo al frente. – Justo vengo de su casa… - el androide arrugó el entrecejo, prestando más atención. – Estaba muy mal… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Intentó algo con Marron? – Diecisiete negó silenciosamente.

-Fue a retarme, pero estaba enloquecido, cambiaba de personalidad a cada momento…- el otro asintió, pues había visto los mismos episodios en la C.C. –Ambos son muy agresivos, por cierto…- Goten levantó la vista, incitando a que siguiera. - ¿No dicen que conserva los recuerdos de este mismo Trunks? ¿Por qué rayos sigue confundiéndose y creyendo que maté a su padre y a no sé quiénes más? – dejó ir una de las principales dudas.

-Es por que sigue presionando y evitando la fusión, así que sus pensamientos siguen actuando por separado – suspiró, con cansancio. –Bulma me lo explicó todo hoy, si se fusionaran, Mirai Trunks quedaría en su lugar, pero sabría lo que pasó en este tiempo, lo recordaría, y apuesto a que entendería todo… - el androide mordió su labio inferior, impaciente.

-Cuando conocí a Mirai era un hijo de perra que sólo quería acabar con nosotros, pero… en realidad, parecía "Buena persona" – lo soltó en un tono que indicaba "buena persona" para ustedes, no para mí.

-Pues… no lo conocí bien, volvió un par de veces después de la muerte de Cell, yo era muy chico y apenas y recuerdo algunas cosas. Pero todos hablan siempre bien de él, dicen que era mucho más noble y amable que el Trunks de este tiempo…- contó, con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras rememoraba. –Eso es algo que le molesta mucho a Trunks, que se volvería alguien cariñoso y sentimental… alguien… comprensivo…- con eso último, una idea cruzó en su cabeza como un trueno, levantando la vista de nuevo a su interlocutor, mostrando un rostro exaltado y confundido. –Espera… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Qué demonios planeas? – Diecisiete apretó la expresión, Goten no era tonto y acababa de sospechar sus intenciones.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar su unión definitiva? – Goten se puso de pie al escuchar eso, quedándose mudo unos momentos, sin saber que pensar o que decir.

-No lo sé… tal vez un impacto mental y emocional muy grande… algo que lo saque de sí mismo y lo ponga inestable… - meditó sus propias palabras, las mismas con las que se lo había explicado Bulma.

-¿Crees que confundirlo y provocarlo durante la pelea sea suficiente para quebrar su control mental? – Goten expandió los ojos ante eso, respondiendo sin entender a primera instancia.

-¿Eres un demente o sólo eres idiota? ¡Eso sería suicidio! Si provocas a Trunks lo único que lograrías sería que él…- retrocedió un paso por la impresión al caer en cuenta de las intenciones del androide. -¡¿Acaso buscas que él te mate?! – exclamó sin poder creerlo.

-Quiero acabar con esas dos personas que dañan y representan un peligro para Marron…- Goten se tensó, tratando de pensar alguna idea coherente.

-Trunks y… – miró en los ojos claros del androide, decididos, firmes, llenos de valor y entrega, y se sintió indigno, tan cobarde y traicionero como era, se sintió escoria al lado de Diecisiete, quien era capaz de darlo todo, muy al contrario de él que sólo se había dedicado a destruir. -¿…y tú? ¿Para qué quieres hacer algo tan estúpido como eso? Si logras que Trunks se transforme en Mirai, tú y ella podrían ser finalmente felices…- Diecisiete mostró una sonrisa dolorosa, que lejos se sentía de esa palabra.

-Estoy más que seguro que ella estaría mejor sin mí…- expuso su idea, pero el hijo de Goku no acababa de creérsela. –No he representado en su vida otra cosa que no sea caos… debo terminar con ese ciclo, y debo asegurarme que este bien también cuando me vaya… - las palabras salían de su boca, pero sentía que era arena lo que expulsaba, era tan difícil decir las cosas en voz alta, demasiado doloroso para su gusto.

-No, no puedes ir a esa pelea… Trunks se convertirá en Mirai un día inevitablemente… no tiene sentido tu suicidio…- la mano del humano artificial subió hasta su pecho empuñada, y el saiyajin notó la intensidad y la culpa en el androide, la decisión.

-¡Su felicidad tiene un precio! ¡Mi vida no representa nada para que ella vuelva a sonreír! – pausó, tragándose las lágrimas que por orgullo no podía dejar ir. –Voy a regresarle lo que le quité… es lo mejor… y estaré seguro que ella estará bien, no sólo porque Mirai se quedará aquí… - Goten sintió la mano del otro sobre su hombro. -…sino también porque sé que tú estarás ahí para ella… - se sintió peor que basura, Diecisiete confiaba en él, no entendía, jamás se percató de sus intenciones, y por supuesto, no sabía que era él el culpable de muchas de las desgracias en sus vidas.

-No… no puedes hacer esto…- murmuró, pero era tarde, y lo sabía, ningún argumento cambiaría las cosas.

-Cuídala – se movió hasta la ventana, sin más, con las dudas aclaradas y las respuestas suficientes para poder armar su plan completo y acabar con tan dura situación. Abrió la ventana y salió por ella, Goten le miró marcharse y quiso detenerlo y convencerlo de desistir de semejante suicidio innecesario, pero no pudo, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Sintió su larva retorcerse y azotarse dentro de las paredes de su mente, murmurándole que quizá, así, con los dos fuera del camino, era su oportunidad. Pero al contrario de otras veces, no pudo sonreír ante eso, más bien, la pesada culpa estaba por vencerlo y terminar por aplastarlo definitivamente.

[…]

-¿Dónde estabas? – no podía verla con claridad dentro de la oscuridad del cuarto, pero por su voz sabía que estaba llorando. -¡Me asusté mucho, pensé que habías ido a buscar a Trunks! – se movió entre la cama, arrodillándose en la orilla para abrazar al hombre que yacía de pie en al lado de esta.

Diecisiete la abrazó con una sola mano, rodeando su espalda, sintiendo las lágrimas de ella mojando su pecho. –Perdóname – dijo él en un susurro, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de oro de su mujer.

-¿Por qué pides perdón? – exigió saber con sobresaltó, separándose de él para tratar de verlo a los ojos, lo cual resultó imposible para su débil vista humana.

-Por preocuparte… -su voz, igual de débil y culposa, inquietó a la chica, que se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura.

-Pensé que harías una locura…- soltó más agrias lágrimas, restregando su rostro contra la ropa del androide.

Diecisiete pasó su mano libre por la mejilla de ella, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su blanca piel con su pulgar, no soportaba más verla llorar, y esperaba, que esta fuese la última. -¿Una locura? – ella asintió dentro del agarre, posando su propia mano sobre la de su amado.

-Prométeme que no irás…- los ojos transparentes del chico apreciaron con la suficiente claridad el rostro de ella, encontrando una mirada suplicante, dolida, débil y acongojada. Apretó los ojos para no tener que verla, para no llevarse esa mirada y arrastrar con ella hasta la tumba.

-Me quedaré contigo – dijo sin meditar, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sintió los delgados dedos frágiles clavarse en su espalda, y de nuevo, sintió aquella curiosa sensación de desear poder unirse a esa persona, de poder derretirse en ella y vivir juntos por siempre.

-¿Lo prometes? – Diecisiete apretó los labios y torció su rostro en una mueca de dolor, acto que para su suerte no era visible para Marron. Tragó duro, pensando, ¿Cómo podía prometérselo? No quería mentir más, ya no, así que sólo tomó el rostro de la chica con sus dos manos, acercando su rostro lo suficiente para besarla lentamente sobre los labios.

No respondió, y ella, no insistió más por una respuesta. Él la recostó en la cama y la cubrió de besos, deseaba darle tantos como el número de estrellas que pintaban en el cielo esa noche, incontables, inolvidables, quería quedarse con la sensación de su piel sobre sus labios, tan cálida, tan suave y delicada, tan suya. Jamás imaginó, en tanto tiempo y en tantas cosas, que algo así llegara a sucederle a alguien como él. Algo tan bueno como ella.

Aún creía que era irreal, aún pensaba que ella podría desaparecer de entre sus manos en cualquier momento, desvanecerse. Pensó, absurdamente, que pasaría el resto de su existencia amando a su hermana, pero tenía a alguien a quien amaba mucho más. La amaba al punto en que era capaz de dar su vida, la muerte ya no significaba nada, no por ella. Ella, que lo merecía todo, y él, que no era nada.

Esa noche, le hizo el amor, por lo que sería la última vez, sin que ella lo supiera y sin que él lo planeara realmente, sólo quería sentirla en él por última vez, llevarse eso último consigo. La abrazó al final del acto y acunó su cuerpo cansado que se venció ante el sueño, sintiendo a su propio hijo envuelto en el manto materno junto a su cuerpo, creciendo, moviéndose, sintiendo. Y por un segundo, dudo de su elección, deseaba quedarse, lo sabía, las lágrimas desfilando en sus mejillas, silenciosas e infinitas, lo sabían, y apretó con amor y fuerza a la chica, acariciando su vientre y dedicando un corto beso al bebé que crecía dentro.

Era el adiós, la despedida, porque aunque sintiera miedo, Diecisiete no era ningún cobarde.

* * *

_Siento la tardanza, de nuevo jeje… perdonen si esta confuso o muy confuso, lo escribo a ratos y pasando siempre las medias noches, pero hago lo que puedo para poder terminar. El siguiente capítulo será el último capítulo, habrá un epílogo absolutamente necesario, pero creo yo bastante corto a comparación. Supongo que cada uno ha sacado sus propias conclusiones pero, ¿Será? _

_Gracias a B-G-Livi, Sana Pherbell, meli200, trunksvegeta13, negroe25 y a mi mana Diosa de la Muerte que esta en proceso de acabar xD! Leo sus comentarios inmediatamente que me los dejan desde mi móvil, disculpen por no contestar inmediatamente por PM, pero se me dificulta entrar a la WEB desde el cel., y la PC la tengo muy restringida, sin embargo, siempre me emocionan y se los agradezco mucho, mucho! Ninguno pasa desapercibido! Nos leemos la próxima, cuídense mucho! Besos y abrazos psicológicos! *3* _


	15. Indigno de ser humano

**Indigno de ser humano **

No sabía frente a quien estaba, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento ese par de ojos lo fulminarían como si fuera nada, con esa fuerza que tenían, tan cargada de irracionalidad. Sin embargo, no flaqueó, suspiró fuertemente y apretó los puños para darse valor, sin llegar a verse amenazante. Trunks achicó los ojos, afilando su mirada y sintió que era idéntico a Vegeta, sólo que Vegeta no le inspiraría tanto miedo como lo hacía ahora ese muchacho que no podía definir como alguien. Ese ya no era Trunks, pero tampoco era Mirai, era una forma retorcida de algo, un engendro que era agresivo y peligroso. Trunks ya no era humano. Parecía un monstruo.

-Contesta, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – habló, erizándole la piel, con un tono de voz forzado que expresaba todo el esfuerzo que realizaba corporalmente a cada momento.

-No lo defiendo, sólo pienso que es una estupidez lo que piensas hacer – El chico de cabellos lavanda avanzó un paso, haciendo que Goten retrocediera dos por reflejo. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba ahí tratando de detener que esos dos se destrozaran en pedazos, pero era lo que la racionalidad le gritaba. No tenía caso que Diecisiete muriera, y siendo sinceros, tampoco quería perder a su amigo en la mente de Mirai.

-¿Una estupidez? ¿Crees que es una estupidez? – Goten no se dio cuenta del momento en que Trunks desenfundó su espada y colocó el filo sobre su cuello, sólo sintió el material frío contra su piel, obligándolo a levantar el rostro. -¿Acaso quieres que esa cosa me invada? ¿Lo prefieres a él? – Goten empujó la espada con su antebrazo, empujando a Trunks al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quiero salvarte también! Quiero que estés bien, siendo tú, entiende… lo mejor para ti y para él es que no asistas, ¡Que ni uno de los dos vaya a ese estúpido encuentro! – Trató, inútilmente, de hacerlo entrar en razón una vez más, de salvarlos, de quedarse con su mejor amigo más tiempo y no dejar a un niño sin padre. Para sentirse menos culpable, y una vez más, su mente le reprochó el egoísmo en sus actos. Los dedos de Trunks acariciaron sus propias sienes mientras meditaba las palabras de su amigo, como tratando de calmarse.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo piensas que no ir y matar a ese sujeto va a "salvarme" de alguna manera? – inquirió con exasperación en la voz, y Goten abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, sin estar convencido de contarle el plan de Diecisiete. En otro momento, por supuesto, lo habría hecho, Trunks era su mejor amigo y haría casi cualquier cosa por conservar las cosas como estaban, pero lo notaba demasiado alterado, y a esas alturas, no sabía si sería lo correcto. – No creas que soy imbécil, ¡sólo quieres salvarlo a él! – levantó su dedo acusadoramente contra su amigo, y Goten ya no sabía que más argumentar, como convencerlo, como conservarlo sin sentir que traicionaba la confianza que el androide había depositado sobre él.

-Carajo, Trunks, ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Escucha lo que dices! ¡Además, con matarlo no vas a solucionar nada, y lo sabes! – exclamó igual de agresivo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Es cierto, no voy a solucionar nada… - apretó el ceño, comenzando a caminar los pocos pasos que Goten dio en distancia. –Pero, al menos así estaríamos a mano – Goten se extrañó, siguiendo con la mirada a Trunks, quien comenzaba a rodearlo en su andar. El miedo, la duda y la curiosidad lo invadieron, ya no sabía que pensar, y estaba comenzando a dudar los lugares dentro de su tablero de juego.

-¿Estar a mano? ¿Acaso estás loco? Si lo único que has hecho es joderle la vida – "_Lo único que hemos hecho" _corrigió su cerebro, pero se obligó a seguir hablando – ¿Cómo podrían estar a mano en ello? Él no te ha hecho nada… – Trunks se detuvo justo detrás de Goten, clavando sus ojos en algún punto sobre el firmamento aún oscuro de la mañana, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-Goten… ¿Por qué piensas que he sido tan insistente con ellos… con él? – su suave voz tan calma, alteró al moreno, quien sentía que alguna de las ráfagas de viento que cruzaban en el patio de la Corporación Capsula, sería la daga de su amigo, y entonces sí, no tendría salvación.

-En realidad, no lo sé, no estoy seguro, hace tiempo que ya no te entiendo. Siempre he imaginado que por que Marron se enamoró y se fue con él… nunca creí que hasta ese punto llegaría tu obsesión por ella… -Goten se sintió traicionado por sus propias palabras, como si ellas mismas lo apuñalaran a sangre fría, en realidad, ya no sabía quién era él, ni nadie, y no se entendía ni a sí mismo, y siendo sinceros, jamás pensó tampoco que su propia obsesión llegaría igual de lejos.

-Sí…. Tal vez he actuado con irracionalidad… pero… esa no es la verdadera razón por la que estoy dispuesto a acabar con él – Goten se dio media vuelta, intrigado, quedando nuevamente de frente a su amigo. –Él acabó conmigo primero – declaró seguro de sí mismo; Goten pensó, extrañado y confundido por aquellas palabras, que Mirai estaba controlando de nuevo, pero Trunks permaneció impasible, mirando con seguridad al otro.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – se aventuró a preguntar, imaginando que quizá Trunks ya había perdido la razón por completo. Trunks levantó su temblorosa mano bajo el escudriño de su acompañante, quien le miró observar su propia palma con curiosidad, con recelo e inclusive con nostalgia.

-Llevo tantos años con este problema – apretó su mano frente a su rostro, esta vez con rabia, dirigiendo su vista a su amigo. –Tantos años… y la habíamos controlado tan bien… ¡Pero cuando él llegó todo se vino abajo! – las uñas se clavaron sobre su propia piel por la fuerza con la que cerró su mano empuñada. –Cuando lo vi, cuando peleamos… cuando me contuve… ¡Cuando no pude matarlo por piedad a Marron…! – gruñó, aflojando la palma y dejando deslizar las gotas de sangre a través de ella, llegando hasta su muñeca. –Entonces perdí el control y… luché fuertemente contra la unión nuevamente… - habló con rostro entre arrepentido y resignado, perdido en el carmesí de su sangre, sintiendo la suciedad en ella, lo impropio, lo desconocida que resultaba, lo desagradable que era. –Entonces tuve cambios irreversibles… cambios que ya no podía controlar… estaba ya todo fuera de mi control…- bajó su mano, dejando escurrir la sangre por la punta de sus dedos hasta que esta dio contra el pasto húmedo en el suelo.

-¿Por eso quieres matarlo? No puedes culparlo, él ni siquiera sabía… - el hijo de Bulma comenzó a negar, moviendo su cabellera clara de un lado a otro con fastidio.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Él me ha matado primero… él se metió en mi vida, él se metió con ella, que era mía, él se llevó también la atención de Dieciocho… y me hizo sentir tanto que no era mío. Jamás lo había visto y aun así sabía quién era… ¿Sabes que tan difícil es ver a tu pesadilla frente a tus ojos jodiéndote la vida? ¡No pude contra eso y por su maldita culpa ahora seré absorbido completamente! – el moreno sintió la culpa, quebrándole los huesos, partiéndolo desde adentro, ¿Realmente era él el culpable de todo eso? Su mente contestó de inmediato que sí, que había matado en vida a Trunks, y que si no hacía algo él y el otro monstruo morirían completamente.

-De todas maneras serías absorbido, quizá no ahora, pero inevitablemente pasaría… y pasará… - los azabaches ojos de Goten prestaron atención a las manos de Trunks, que caían sin fuerzas a los lados, y se percató de que las dos temblaban gravemente, aun cuando una sostenía su espada por el mango. Tragó saliva, sabía que estaría demasiado vulnerable en la batalla, y que seguramente sería una tarea fácil para Diecisiete confundirlo.

-Eso lo sé, por eso hago esto, si no lo elimino ahora, dejaré de ser yo y entonces sí ya no podré hacer nada en su contra… si desaparezco, no me iré sin llevármelo a él… - Goten se dio cuenta entonces, que Trunks estaba dispuesto a "morir" de alguna manera también, pero este, por su propio orgullo y una irracionalidad venganza combinada con envidia. –Tienes que entenderme, por su culpa desapareceré… lo justo es que se vaya conmigo…- trató de hacer que su amigo comprendiera su propia razón, que estuviera ahí y lo apoyase, pero Goten apretó los labios con frustración, arrugando el entrecejo.

-No tiene sentido, él no tiene la culpa, entiende… él no envió a tu contraparte futura al pasado ni mató a tu padre… tampoco creó esas pesadillas… - Goten negó, sin encontrar que más decir, por qué sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Recordó entonces que precisamente el día anterior su hermano le había comentado que Trunks había dejado de tomar la medicina, y chasqueó con exasperación e impotencia. –Tal vez si continuaras con el tratamiento que te dio tu madre…- comenzó, pero Trunks interrumpió estrepitosamente en un grito.

-¡Como si esas estúpidas pastillas funcionaran de algo! – sus dientes se azotaron con violencia al final de esas palabras; Goten, impactado, expandió los ojos ante aquello, mirándolo sin entender. –Esas cosas jamás me hicieron nada…- explicó después de un extenso suspiro, sintiendo su mentón temblar en un pequeño lapso de debilidad, pero conservando su perfil firme y tenebroso.

-Claro que sí… los resultados decían que… - nuevamente comenzó a hablar, a explicar, a querer pensar que era Trunks el que no entendía y no él, que no era él el que estaba equivocado, que no era él quien no sabía la verdad sobre algo. Sin embargo, la voz del hijo de Bulma interrumpió sus palabras, esta vez sin necesidad de gritar, el peso de una extraña verdad se sentían sobre cada letra que salía de entre sus labios, haciendo su frase poderosa y silenciadora.

-Los resultados eran verdaderos, pero no era el tratamiento el que me hacía controlar esto – una parte de Trunks quiso parar de hablar, salir volando de ahí sin más, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones. Sin embargo, existía una verdad, una de la que Goten era ignorante, y una parte débil y sentimental de él sentía la necesidad de decirle, representada con una picazón en su garganta, como si las palabras quemaran y necesitaran salir. Avanzó un cauteloso paso hacia su amigo, apretando los labios aún con duda si decirlo o no, pero confiaba en Goten, y sinceramente, quería decírselo. –Mi padre… él me entendía, él sabía lo que me ayudaría a sobrellevarlo, yo lo sabía… lo sentía…-

_*-Flash Back-*_

_-¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Trunks se volvió loco, no fue lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar eso y su mente humana cedió ante algo tan bobo – de nuevo la espada se fue contra su piel, y para ese momento Bulma ya estaba arrepentida de habérsela dado. _

_Una mano de Trunks sostenía a su padre del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a él y asegurándose en el proceso de que no escaparía, mientras la otra llevaba su hoja contra el cuello de Vegeta, uno que podría cortar en dos en cualquier momento. –Lo dices por que no lidiaste con eso, si hubieras sido tú, si tu contraparte fuera la que volvió del maldito fututo para salvar a todos no estarías tan tranquilo ni tan divertido con eso. Pero lamento decirte, padre, que ni mi maldito y estúpido cerebro humano, ni mi fuerza, valentía, raza, linaje o cualquier otra cosa absurda y ridícula que quieras agregar, tienen una mierda que ver en esto… ¡Yo no pedí que viniera a salvar tu asquerosa vida y la de los demás, así que deja de joderme! – la respuesta quedó más que clara, el puño del príncipe se movió velozmente, estrellándose en la mejilla de Trunks, quien cayó al suelo duramente. _

_-Mira, mocoso, si yo estuviera en tu situación definitivamente no haría esas cosas estúpidas que estás haciendo, lo enfrentaría y encontraría la manera de sobrellevarlo, de calmar ese instinto que tu muy bien sabes que está pidiendo – los ojos enfebrecidos del menor estaban fijos en su padre, quien marcó en sus labios esa media sonrisa, una que gritaba que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. – Porque lo sabes, ¿No? – Trunks esquivó su mirada, colocándose en pie mientras la sonrisa del otro se ensanchaba. –Cobarde – lo llamó, pero este hizo caso omiso a sus provocaciones. _

_-No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo… lo sabes – su voz fue baja, pero Bulma pudo escucharlo con la suficiente claridad como para entenderlo y alarmarse. _

_-¿Acaso existe alguna forma? – preguntó, avanzando y mirando a los dos de un lado a otro. Trunks miró a su padre, quien también se quedó fijo en sus ojos. –Trunks, ¿hay alguna manera de detener esto? – se dirigió directamente a su hijo, pero la ignoró completamente. - ¡Vegeta! ¡Dime si hay alguna manera de ayudar a nuestro hijo! – le exigió, atravesándose entre los dos y colgándose a los brazos del hombre, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, asustados, esperanzados y llenos de lágrimas. _

_Los ojos de Vegeta se fueron contra ella después de un momento, sin borrar esa sonrisa sádica de su rostro. –Tú, eres la que menos quieres que eso pasé…- sus palabras fueron fías, duras y escalofriantes, dejando a Bulma atónita. –Trunks, ven conmigo… - indicó, avanzando y dejando a la mujer ahí sin una respuesta. El chico obedeció, conocía lo suficiente a Vegeta como para saber que se dirigían a la cámara de gravedad, y siendo sinceros tenía muchas ganas de probar su espada_

_*-Fin Flash Back- *_

-Al principio sólo entrenábamos en la cámara de gravedad… pero pronto eso no fue suficiente… y había cosas que no podía controlar…- Goten jadeó, entre sorprendido y asustado al entender a lo que se refería, sintiendo de nuevo sus piernas temblar, sintió el miedo y el desconcierto, y una vez más, tenía la sensación de que estaba parado frente a alguien que no conocía. Su mente se congeló y su cerebro entumecido no dio lugar a ningún pensamiento claro o coherente, sólo su larva, alimentada de tanta basura, podía asimilar la idea, podía distinguir que había más cosas que permanecían ocultas para él, y que ahora se develaban y se tornaban terroríficas.

-No estarás hablando… no… no puede ser, no serías capaz…- habló entrecortadamente debido a que sus ideas no fluían con normalidad, que se atoraban en cualquier loco pensamiento o viejo recuerdo, todos tratando de desmentir, tratando de dar alguna otra clase de alternativa a lo que se pintaba claro frente a él. Quería engañarse al preguntar, deseando ver una negativa por parte de su amigo, pero no la obtuvo.

-Lo sabes porque también la has sentido, ¿No es así? – Goten sintió su corazón saltar nervioso, como si le hubieran descubierto algún crimen. Era verdad, lo había sentido infinidad de veces antes, después de todo, también era un saiyajin y entendía ese instinto animal, salvaje, agresivo e irracional. Pero Goten era un humano con la misma fuerza, y para su mente criada en un planeta tan frágil como lo era la Tierra, ese deseo era una aberración, y nada más que eso. No podía imaginarlo, no podía creerlo, no quería escucharlo… –Necesitaba matar… - las palabras que ya esperaba fueron dichas, pero su mente recibió el mensaje dificultosamente, era como si su voz se hubiese vuelto pesada y gruesa, como si escucharlas llevara demasiado esfuerzo. –Necesitaba satisfacer mi instinto, sacar toda la frustración… mantenerme con vida… a mí mismo… - avanzó otro paso hacía Goten, pero este retrocedió tres, mirándole con rostro asustado.

-Dime que no lo hiciste…- pidió, más para querer convencerse a sí mismo, sintiendo como el hilo, esa unión y hermandad que habían tenido siempre, se quebrara, se partía en diminutos pedazos, definitivamente, sobre esas mismas ranuras que había provocado con sus propias manos a base de mentiras y manipulación. Su amigo se convertía ante sus ojos en una mancha oscura y se alzaba frente a él en una figura amorfa y desconocida, deforme, y el cristal con el que lo había visto siempre, se desmoronaba, desparpajándose a sus pies e hiriendo con cada uno de los trozos.

-No tenía elección…- sus brazos, llenos de sangre hipotética hasta los codos, salieron a la luz, mostrándose como el monstruo retorcido que era, y a la nariz de Goten llegó la pestilencia de la podredumbre, y se sintió asqueado, sintió ganas de llorar, y parte de su mundo se venía abajo enterrándose bajó una cruel mentira. –Eran ellos o yo…- Goten no pudo disimular su rostro retorcido en terror, retrocediendo un paso más. Se sentía traicionado igualmente, ciego ante algo así por tanto tiempo, ahora la sensación de haber podido hacer algo le picaba bajo la piel, llenándolo de ganas de rasgarla.

-No… tú… eres mi mejor amigo… me contabas todo… - dijo en un intento desesperado, no queriendo rendirse a la realidad, no queriendo aceptarla; dijo más para sí mismo y para tratar de convencerse de que eso que decía era mentira, pero el dolor fue grande y sabía que algo como eso no podía ser más que real. -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... ¿A quién? – No sabía si quería saber aquello, pero de algún modo necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber en dónde y cómo es que había fallado. Trunks suspiró pesadamente, no había imaginado que el día que tendría que decirle la verdad a Goten sería así de difícil.

-Eran prisioneros… ladrones… violadores… ¿Qué caso tiene lamentarse por ellos? – trató nuevamente de acercarse, obteniendo nuevamente un retroceso por parte de su amigo, quien impactado andaba en reversa sobre el pasto de C.C. –Tienes que entenderme, nadie iba a extrañarlos… y sólo existía esa manera para controlar esto… - Goten apretó los ojos, tratando de entender y darle orden a las cosas que estaba escuchando, tratando de imaginarlo, pero le resultaba bastante difícil imaginar a Trunks cometiendo aquellas atrocidades.

-No tenías que hacerlo, son personas… no puedes disponer de sus vidas…- Trunks se rió, algo divertido y a la vez pesadamente, como si la ironía de las cosas fuese entretenida.

-Les salvamos el trasero una y otra vez a esos gusanos, ¿Qué más daba si mataba unos cuantos? – la frialdad y el cinismo en sus palabras dejó atónito a su amigo, quien negó involuntariamente.

-Tú no puedes, nosotros no somos así, nosotros luchamos por el bien y…- recordó toda esa basura que su padre, Gohan, Krillin y los demás miembros de los guerreros Z siempre decían, repitiéndolo quizá por primera vez.

-¡No somos unos jodidos superhéroes! – Trunks estalló, molesto. – ¡También tenemos vidas y problemas! No somos perfectos, ni vivimos para los humanos… en ningún lado lo dice, jamás prometimos hacerlo o nos lo encomendaron. No soy un héroe, Goten, ni tú tampoco… así que no me vengas con esa mierda… - el moreno tragó duramente, desconociendo. –Si debía matarlos, lo haría… y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría una y otra vez…- la firmeza en sus declaraciones decepcionaron al otro, pero también lo molestaron. – Y estaba tan bien con ello, incluso había dejado de avanzar toda esta estupidez un tiempo… justo antes de Diecisiete…- Goten bajó la mirada tristemente, con tantas cosas sobre su mente, y todo se agazapaba en su garganta provocándole un nudo que le dificultaba incluso respirar.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Trunks aflojó la tensión en su rostro ante aquellas palabras, sin quitar los ojos de Goten. - ¿Quién, sino un demente mentiroso? – levantó la mirada, cargada esta vez de algo cercano a la rabia.

-¿Mentiroso yo? ¡Por favor! No me vas a decir que has estado jugando limpiamente todo este tiempo, que no soy estúpido…- La sonrisa ladina, herencia de la realeza Saiyajin, se hizo presente en el rostro del joven.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? – su larva se movió, como si quisiera esconderse en algún rincón de su mente para no ser visible, pues de pronto, sintió que el azul en los ojos de Trunks podían penetrar hasta ese difícil punto.

-De que has estado tras Marron todo este tiempo… aun cuando ella era mía… ¡Y no puedes decirme que no! – levantó su espada en su dirección, arma que de nuevo no vio venir, dejándola a unos pocos centímetros de su nariz, amenazante.

Goten sintió sus piernas, y en general, todo su cuerpo temblar y estremecerse, y el veneno se esparció en sus venas llenándolo de culpabilidad, de adrenalina que soltaba al sentirse descubierto, de no saber si negarlo o gritarle la verdad, ya no sabía a qué o a quién se enfrentaba. Estaba perdido en la contradicción una vez más. En su vida, tan llena de superficialidad en muchos aspectos, su sonrisa y silencio habían sido siempre sus armas, sus escudos que creaban enormes paredes a su alrededor y le protegían, pero a la vez, lo aislaban, de sentimientos y responsabilidades, y lo volvían egoísta y mentiroso. Entonces la falsedad y el engañó saltó a su mente, burbujeante aún de la viscosidad de la larva, dispuesta a ocupar lugar y deslizarse en su garganta para esparcirse como epidemia por sus labios. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a mentir, pero su lengua pareció aumentar su peso increíble y repentinamente, y simplemente no pudo moverla. Entonces lo supo, entonces sintió la razón y la luz emergiendo de un pozo negro de basura. Era tiempo de actuar como hombre.

Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. De enfrentar las cosas.

-Puedo admitir que he estado enamorado de ella… desde siempre…- Trunks sonrió más, bajando su espada, pero mirando cargado de razón y prepotencia.

-Siempre lo supe… se te notaba cuando la veías… cuando me veías con ella… pero fuiste estúpido y preferiste mentir… y fingir…- las palabras, acompañadas de una sonrisa sínica, hirieron, y de pronto sintió una cuerda rodeando su cuello, era la sensación de la traición, de ser visto como burla, de que él había sacrificado en un principio su amor por ella sólo para que su amigo fuese feliz, y este, a pesar de ser consciente de sus sentimientos, se dedicaba a observar y burlarse.

-¡Eres un maldito cretino! ¿Tú jamás la quisiste…? – cuestionó, esta vez, iracundo.

-¡Claro que la quise! – enfrentó, ladeando sus labios con molestia ante el tema. –Y ese es precisamente el problema… el amor, Goten, el amor nos vuelve débiles…- pausó, parpadeando repetidas veces para centrarse en la idea. -¿Qué crees que me impidió matar a esa chatarra desde un principio? Sabes que lo hubiera hecho, y sin embargo, me dediqué a dar tiempo y hacerme a un lado… porque le tenía cariño y quería no tener que lastimarla así, y mi debilidad para con ella, me hizo dudar… sentir lástima y piedad…. - mordió su labio inferior, fijando sus ojos en los del otro chico. –Pero el tiempo se terminó, al igual que todo lo demás… - sí, eso bien lo sabía Goten, las cosas se sentían al borde de un loco abismo al que todos caerían inevitablemente, empujándose unos a los otros pero cayendo al mismo destino de todas formas.

-¿Por qué mejor no la dejabas en paz, a los dos? Si le tenías cariño, ¿para qué demonios la hiciste pasar por tantas cosas? ¿Por qué no la dejaste ser feliz desde hace tantos años? ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – su pregunta sonó apretada entre un par de dientes que chocaban con fuerza entre ellos, conteniendo el dolor de años, cargando con un enorme pasado doloroso.

-Estaba pensando en que me servía para ser yo… - dejó ir, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. –Pero eso era lo que querías, ¿No?, ¿Qué es lo que reclamas ahora? Tú renunciaste a ella por tu propia cuenta desde un principio, decidiste cedérmela, ¡No veo cual es el maldito problema! – El moreno recordó, con pesar, que había ayudado incluso a que Marron y Trunks anduviesen, y había sido el tapete por donde ambos habían podido pasar dando brinquitos.

Pero también se dio cuenta de una cosa, Trunks no sabía que había sido él el responsable de todo el caos referente a Marron, que era prácticamente el culpable de todas las "desgracias" que se habían acumulado para Trunks y para los demás los últimos meses. Era el momento de redimirse, y comprendía en ese momento que él jamás había sido una pieza dentro del tablero, había sido el Dios egoísta que había destrozado las vidas de tantos, que las había cubierto de sangre y ahora se reunirían guiadas por los acontecimientos que llevaban escritos su nombre como firma en el pie de cada una de las piezas. Las situaciones habían girado cerca de él y simplemente se dedicó a juguetearlas como un pequeño niño, mientras todas las mentes y los corazones caían destrozados. Quizá no valía la pena arrepentirse a esas alturas, ni pensar en los _hubiera_, era ahora el momento en que debía enfrentarse ante sus monstruos, esos que había creado y puesto en contra, condenaría a uno, y salvaría a los otros. Necesitaba saber si podía hacer algo aún, si podía saldar cuentas, así el pago fuese su propia vida.

-¿Es por eso que ahora estás así, no? Sólo quieres que Marron esté bien y se quede feliz…- Goten apretó la quijada y sintió sus dientes rechinar unos contra los otros, suspiró, casi sin poder contener la energía dentro de su cuerpo.

-Estoy así, porque estás loco, y no voy a dejar que vayas a ese encuentro…- se transformó en Súper Saiyajin, y Trunks angostó los ojos, un tanto incrédulo. -¡No dejaré que mates a Diecisiete! ¡Y no por Marron, lo haré simplemente porque él no merece morir…!- se colocó en pose de pelea, sintiendo su corazón latir a gusto y puramente después de tanto tiempo.

-Que estupidez… ¿Ahora vas a defenderlo? Esa cosa ni siquiera es humana…- Trunks dio justo en el blanco de una sensación, de una idea que se formaba en su cabeza como piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban una con la otra, dando un mensaje que siempre estuvo ahí, una lección que ni él mismo esperaba.

-¡Él es más humano que tú y yo juntos! – La sonrisa de Trunks se desvaneció, colocando una expresión completamente seria ante unas palabras que no esperaba. -¡La humanidad no significan piel y huesos, o tornillos y máquinas, la humanidad se lleva dentro! – La espada del mayor se movió al frente, como si también se preparara para atacar. –Y tú, Trunks, ya no eres digno de llamarte humano… - las palabras hirieron, mostrándose en una contracción que tuvo su rostro inmutable.

-Entonces… ¿En verdad piensas enfrentarte a mí? No me agradaría tener que eliminarte, pero lo haré si eso buscas… ¿Lo sabes, no? – Goten sintió la adrenalina, pero después de todo lo que había escuchado, de darse cuenta que las cosas estaban fuera de control y que había estado del lado equivocado todo el tiempo, no se echaría para atrás.

-Pues entonces sí, tendrás que matarme, sólo de esa manera permitiría que fueses a aquel encuentro…- Miró al asesino que tenía frente a él, y sintió la misma sensación de no ser merecedor de la raza humana, porque hasta hace poco él mismo estaba dispuesto a verlos destrozándose. Pero Trunks tenía razón, el capricho y la obsesión ciega, el amor lo hacía vulnerable, pero el amor verdadero lo hacía valiente, lo hacía querer enmendar errores. Y esta vez tendría que hacerlo bien, estaba pesando, hipotéticamente, las situaciones, y se sintió tan dispuesto a morir como lo hacían los otros dos monstruos, y lejos de sentirse estúpido, incluso estaba de acuerdo. _"Tendré que hacerlo bien" _se dijo _"Me encargaré de que el plan de Diecisiete se ejecute también" _suspiró, dispuesto.

Por desgracia para él, las cosas jamás ocurrían como uno quería, por más que así las deseara.

-Bien, veo que de verdad eres estúpido…- Trunks desapareció de su lugar en un movimiento tan rápido y tan inesperado que Goten no pudo hacer nada absolutamente, simplemente sintió un increíble y terrible dolor en la cabeza, perdiendo su transformación y cayendo al suelo de frente, completamente inconsciente.

Trunks yacía parado justo detrás del lugar que ocupaba Goten momentos atrás, sosteniendo su espada por el mango, parte con la cual había golpeado a Goten justo en la nuca, provocando su desmayo inmediato. Fijo sus ojos fríos en el hijo de Goku, avanzando un par de pasos hasta estar a la altura de su espalda, levantando su espada y calculando un golpe certero y mortal. –Debería matarte…- murmuró con rabia después de todo lo comentado y sucedido hacía unos momentos, Goten estaba dispuesto a matarlo, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo él entonces?

Alzó las manos para darle impulso a su ataque, sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos. Sin embargo, el ataque no llegó, Trunks guardó su hoja tras su espalda, chasqueando con fastidio y molestia consigo mismo al no ser capaz de hacerlo, dándose con indiferencia la media vuelta. –Menuda pérdida de tiempo…- dedicó una última mirada llena de desprecio hacía el chico que permanecía inmóvil sobre el patio de su casa, alzando el vuelo un momento después, en dirección a su destino.

[…]

Aún no podía creer que habían pasado tantos años desde que había usado esa ropa, tantas cosas desde que su piel no había tenido que ver con ese pedazo de tela. Se sintió impropio de ella por unos momentos, pero sólo bastaron un par de segundos para sentirse como de veintiuno otra vez, con toda esa energía y curiosidad dentro de su cuerpo. Acarició el símbolo de la patrulla roja con las yemas, sintiendo el borde por sobre la camisa negra; siempre había sido tan ajeno a los fines de Gero y de la misma patrulla roja, pero sentir aquel bordado le trajo sensaciones que ya no recordaba, se sintió más él que nunca. Levantó entre sus manos en pañuelo naranja, atándolo alrededor de su cuello sin prisa, inclusive acomodándolo al frente con esmero.

Se miró al espejo de la habitación con apenas la poca luz de la madrugada que entraba al cuarto, sin poder evitar sonreír. Rozó el mango de su pistola dentro de su estuche a su costado, y recuerdos humanos invadieron su mente, pudo sentir incluso el olor de la pólvora que llevaba impregnado siempre sobre la piel. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de no ahogarse en memorias justo en ese momento, necesitaba ser fuerte, incluso más allá de lo que era. Se giró, despacio y silenciosamente, encontrándola durmiendo entre las sábanas, tan plácida, tan tranquila, tan bella que pudo haber enterrado sus ojos en esa imagen por el resto de la eternidad misma. Pero sabía que ya no podía pensar en cosas imposibles como esa.

Se acercó, con paso lento, esperando no despertarla o perturbar su descanso, quería verla así, tranquila, sin lágrimas sobre sus ojos o penas y cargas sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos, tan distantes como habían sido, besaron con pasión la piel blanca de su mejilla en tan sólo una suave caricia, terminando sobre los hilos de oro que se esparcían por la almohada. Quería besarla, sus labios querían tocarla con desesperación y sentir nuevamente como crecía esa vida dentro de su vientre y se retorcía bajo la piel como si le hablara, como si lo reconociera. Pero decidió no hacerlo, decidió tocarla con el alma, sentir a su hijo a través de su propio espíritu, de esa manera en la que sin tener contacto la recorría completa, en la que el perfume de ella invadía su cuerpo entero y parecía guardarse en una pequeña caja al fondo de sus pensamientos, la abrazó con su mirada, tratando de aprenderse así cada detalle con el fin de tener algo bueno en que pensar en el infierno.

Abrió la ventana y la leve brisa movió las cortinas entrando y rociando con su fragancia a naturaleza el interior, pero el perfume propio de la mujer ganaba por sobre cualquier olor, su pureza opacaba cualquier cosa, y así era perfecto, no quería tener que sacarlo de sus pulmones. Levitó fuera de la casa, cerrando de nuevo las hojas de cristal y madera, dándose la oportunidad de mirarla a través de esta unos segundos más, así, en la lejanía. Como siempre debió haber sido.

Era hora, y el brillante a lo lejos anunciaba que debía partir, así que dejó de torturarse y se giró, listo para partir. La energía de Trunks se movía en dirección a aquel desierto, presuroso. Diecisiete retorció los labios, Trunks tendría que esperar un poco, antes había un lugar más al que tenía que ir, así que sin más preámbulo, comenzó a moverse sobre el cielo.

[…]

Las olas del mar eran suaves, y sobre las ondas se pintaba apenas un brillo dorado del sol que no tardaba en asomarse sobre el cielo. Levantó la mirada y aún pudo apreciar algunas estrellas en la oscuridad de las alturas, completamente visibles en un firmamento totalmente despejado. La brisa de la playa lo bañó y suspiró fuertemente aquella esencia, tan conocida, tan disfrutable y placentera, pero justo en ese momento la sintió amarga y melancólica, incluso llevaba sobre ella pesadumbre y tristeza, no podía con ella.

Finalmente una figura, como una de tantas estrellas, se presenció en lo alto en el cielo, resaltando por sobre todas las demás por su oscuro color, moviéndose como brisa en su dirección. No era momento para sentirse orgulloso, en realidad, no estaba seguro de que la sensación que tenía era real o era sólo otro sorprendente presentimiento, pero lo que fuera no importaba, importaba el hecho de que él estaba ahí, y sólo podían significar malas noticias.

La figura descendió, suavemente, como si le costara pisar la arena de ese sitio, posando finalmente su par de tenis azules sobre la humedad del agua que alcanzaba su lugar. -¿Cómo sabrías que vendría? – el aire movió agitadamente el cabello del androide, llevando a través de este su fragancia hasta Krillin, quien reconoció el propio aroma de su hija sobre el hombre, provocándole una cansada media sonrisa.

-No lo sé, digamos que ha sido una sorpresa para mí también, sólo tenía la sensación de que venías en camino…- contestó, fijo en los ojos del otro, con una mirada tan llena de razón y saber, una experiencia y ese toque que indicaba que existían cosas de las que era presente a la perfección.

-Krillin…- suspiró, no sabía de qué manera decirlo, en realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que diría, pero su razón e instinto le dictaban que debía quedar con él claramente, después de todo, Krillin era el padre de Marron y sería una de las principales personas que la harían volver a ser feliz.

-No me gusta la idea, en realidad, te sugiero que no vayas… - el humano artificial frunció el ceño, sin saber si Krillin sabía que era lo que haría con exactitud, aventurándose a contestar.

-Tampoco es un suicidio completo, no me iré sin pelear…- declaró, y el humano asintió, entendiendo.

-Sé lo que tramas con todo esto, y aún pienso que es una locura… pero si así lo decidiste, te entiendo…- Diecisiete abrió la boca sin saber que decir, no estaba seguro de la manera en que ese humano hacía para saber o intuir las cosas que sucedían.

-Así lo decidí…- se limitó a decir, y el bajito guardó una de sus manos en sus pantalones, sonriendo con pesadez mientras perdía su mirada en algún punto lejano sobre el cielo.

-¿Sabes? Cualquiera, quien fuera, quizá sin saber te llamaría un cobarde… tal vez no te entendería o te reclamarían sin razón… pero yo creo que en realidad, eres valiente… - pausó mientras hundía su mente en recuerdos. –Hace muchos años, cuando Goku murió a manos de Cell, decidió no volver, y yo simplemente no lo entendí, en realidad, estuve muy enojado con él por un par de semanas, era mi mejor amigo y no tenía caso que se quedara muerto cuando en la Tierra había mucha gente que lo quería – sus ojos, pequeños puntos ónix, se movieron hasta encontrarse con los iris transparentes del humano artificial. –Tiempo después me enteré de que Chi-Chi daría a luz a un nuevo bebé y que Goku ni siquiera estaba ahí, él ni siquiera lo sabía, y no pude hacer más que llenarme de coraje, ¿Cómo podía abandonar de esa manera a su familia? ¿Cómo, cuando un hijo estaba por nacer y crecería sin un padre? ¿Por qué, cuando tenía la posibilidad de quedarse y vivir con ellos? – suspiró largamente, tranquilizando su tono de voz el cual se había elevado ligeramente. –Los visitaba seguido después de eso, sentía lástima por ellos… presencié incluso la llegada de Goten a este mundo, un niño que creció lejos del peligro, lejos de las peleas, rodeado de amor por los que quedábamos aquí… Entonces lo entendí, entonces comprendí que era lo que quería Goku al irse, no era como que él quisiera dejarlos, él… quería protegerlos, protegerlos de las peleas, ahorrarles a todos el riesgo constante al que se enfrentaban estando cerca de él, Goku los salvó de sí mismo. Goten amaba a su padre de igual manera, y comencé a contarle historias de nosotros juntos cuando niños, y de todas las cosas que había hecho. Y en ese momento yo no pude hacer más que admirarlo, más que nunca y mucho más que antes, entendí entonces que lo que había hecho era lo más valiente y la prueba máxima de amor que alguien podría demostrar… - Diecisiete bajó el rostro, tratando de ocultar todas las emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho tras una cortina de cabellera oscura. –Siempre, todos hemos hecho o sacrificado algo por los que amamos, de una u otra forma, pero jamás creí que conocería a otra persona tan valiente como Goku, capaz de preferirse muerto a seguir dañando y atrayendo peligros para su familia… - la mano de Krillin, cálida y pequeña, tomó el brazo de Diecisiete, dedicando un consolador apretón. – Eres un hombre bueno, Diecisiete, y me siento honrado de que ames a mi hija de esa manera… - el androide le miró, con algo de miedo de mostrar su debilidad, tragando fuerte para no soltar sentimientos. –Y, estoy feliz de que hayas sido tú… el que ella amara también de esta forma…- Krillin no se detuvo, y guiado por su naturaleza confiada, abrazó al chico.

-Sé que los cuidarás…- le murmuró dentro de la cercanía del gesto, el cual correspondió muy ligeramente.

-No lo dudes, Marron es mi hija, y tendré muy buenas historias que contarle a mi nieto acerca de ti…- se separó de su lado, sonriéndole a pesar de que lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

Diecisiete sonrió por lo bajo ante sus volátiles y frágiles sentidos humanos que cargaba ese hombre tan amistoso y amable con todo mundo, alguien que fácilmente llegaba a encariñarse con los demás. Se dio la vuelta para no tener que seguir viéndolo llorar, aunque aún lo escuchara hacerlo. –Cuida también de _ella_ – agregó haciendo mención a Dieciocho sin poder evitarlo, Krillin asintió a pesar de que él no podía verlo.

-Así será – Diecisiete levitó por sobre la arena, apenas lo suficiente para que sus pies dejaran el suelo. –Supongo, que nos veremos _allá_ algún día… - se despidió, recibiendo un leve gesto de la cabeza.

-Hasta entonces – declaró el androide haciendo un ademán con la mano que indicaba el adiós, marchándose a toda velocidad sobre el cielo, partiendo a su destino.

[…]

Su espada se movía como péndulo frente a él, colgando de sus manos entre el ángulo que hacían sus piernas al borde de un acantilado donde permanecía sentado, siguiendo el ritmo de los segundos con precisión y calma. Levantó la vista un poco, encontrándose con Diecisiete, quien lo observaba con confianza e incluso con desinterés, de pie sobre una cresta que sobresalía de entre las piedras no muy lejos de él, con los brazos cruzados y una pose que incitaba más a Trunks a querer destrozarlo. –Creí que no vendrías – dijo, y su voz cortó el silencio del lugar de tajo. –Pensé… que te habías acobardado…- siguió moviendo sus manos, llevando su hoja de un lado a otro, reflejando el sol que ya pintaba frente a él.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, y en realidad, no tengo nada por qué temer…- Trunks se rió divertido unos momentos, sabiendo que tenía la batalla completamente asegurada.

-Veo que eres idiota, ¿No tienes idea de con quién te estás mintiendo, o qué? – escupió dentro de su altanería. Diecisiete sonrió con más confianza que él, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Acabé fácilmente con el cretino tu padre, ¿Un mocoso como tú que podría hacerme? – un zumbido sonó del lado derecho del androide, quien permaneció inmutable y con la sonrisa sobre sus labios. Un par de cabellos negros cayeron al suelo, mutilados por la espada que yacía clavada justo detrás de él, apenas unos pocos metros atrás.

-¿Qué estupideces dices, pedazo de chatarra? – Trunks se puso de pie, enfurecido, elevando su poder y destruyendo el peñasco donde se encontraba, quedándose suspendido en su lugar.

-Vaya, ¿A parte de huérfano eres un estúpido sordo? – se burló, percibiendo con claridad el temblor que comenzó a hacerse presente en las manos de Trunks.

-Te romperé la boca… a ver si así dejas de decir idioteces…- Trunks sintió un parpadeó en su mente, pero lo disimuló, transformándose en súper saiyajin y descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron la arena suelta en el piso.

-Bien, vamos a ver que tienes que mostrar… espero me des más lucha que el estúpido manco de Gohan…- El joven no necesitó otra cosa, desapareciendo de su lugar y atacando frenéticamente al androide.

Diecisiete tuvo que poner sus brazos en cruz frente a su rostro en una reacción muy rápida, viéndose obligado a retroceder por el impacto de un golpe cargado de furia. Se fueron al intercambio de ataques rápidos, golpes que mayormente lograba bloquear o eran bloqueados por su contrincante, pero los que lograban darle, dolían demasiado, aunque no tanto como esperaba, a como sabía que era el poder de Trunks y la fuerza destructiva de una de esas bestias llamadas Saiyans, estaba más que seguro que el muchacho se estaba conteniendo, estaba logrando controlarse bastante bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no tratas de matarme de una vez? ¿Qué acaso no te importa que la mitad del planeta haya muerto en mis manos? – pronunció con una sonrisa, frenando un ataque de Trunks con su antebrazo.

-Eres un maldito… tú y tu hermana son unos demonios…- Diecisiete sonrió ante aquellas palabras, lanzando a Trunks a un lado y dando distancia entre los dos. –Haré que sufras… ¡Te mataré lentamente! – Trunks bajó prontamente e inesperadamente, levantando su espada que yacía clavada en la tierra, quedando de espaldas al androide.

-¿Qué pasa, Trunks? ¿No puedes sin tu espadita? – se burló, a sabiendas que esa frase era utilizada por Vegeta en este tiempo.

-No sé a qué quieres jugar, tornillitos… pero nada te salvará de tu muerte…- Por el tono desdeñoso usado en aquella frase, además de la ligera baja en su nivel de energía, Diecisiete se dio cuenta de que había recobrado su cordura.

-¿Sabes? Eso mismo dijo Gohan el día que murió… era un necio y un completo imbécil, como tú…- Movió su cabeza a un lado, evitando el filo de la espada que Trunks sostenía. Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse, era demasiado rápido y certero, sabía que debía empeñarse en lograr la fusión rápido, o terminaría siendo licuado antes de que pudiese hacer algo siquiera.

-No lo menciones… no te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre! – su vida estaba ahí, al filo de la muerte, y tenía que concentrarse si quería vivir lo suficiente, sin embargo, el juego estaba apenas comenzando.

[…]

Lo primero que llegó a él fue el olfato, olor a pasto y a humedad, a tierra y lodo, muy, muy cerca de su cara. Las partes de su cuerpo se comenzaron a sentir con lentitud, dentro de un hormigueo que dejó darse cuenta de sus manos, extendidas a sus lados, como si volara, pero pronto la superficie bajó él fue siendo más presente y dio crédito a que estaba acostado, con el pecho sobre lo que pensó era su cama. Movió las puntas de sus dedos, sintiendo con las yemas lo blando de la tierra mojada y el rasposo del pasto, sintiendo esa sensación por todo su cuerpo, en su mejilla derecha, en su cuello, en su barbilla, había pasto bajo todo él.

Se aventuró, lentamente, a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con un panorama que no reconoció inmediatamente. Unos cuantos pastos larguillos cubrían la visibilidad en un ojo, y con el otro apreció la cercanía de una catarina que andaba por sobre ellos con calma. Centró su visión a lo lejos, percibiendo grandes árboles alrededor, una casa más lejos, una armada por medios círculos que se alzaban desde el suelo. Parpadeó confundido, "_¿La casa de Trunks?" _pensó, tratando de ubicarse en los acontecimientos. Se incorporó un poco, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la nuca y en la cabeza. Se sentó sobre el pasto, mirando esta vez al otro lado de ese lugar, encontrándose con la cámara de gravedad. "_La casa de Trunks" _confirmó su pensamiento, mientras la realidad caía de golpe sobre su cuerpo. -¡Maldición! ¡La casa de Trunks! – gritó para sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y mirado descontroladamente en todas direcciones.

Trunks no estaba, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo debía llevar tirado e inconsciente ahí, pero por el movimiento del sol que ya pintaba claramente los alrededores, sabía que había sido tiempo suficiente para que cualquier clase de desgracia ocurriese. No sabía que haría, no sabía si estaba a tiempo de hacer algo o cual era su papel en ese momento, sólo levantó el vuelo en dirección a donde sintió la energía de Trunks, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

[…]

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – con cada grito, Diecisiete daba un salto de reversa, evitando así ser rebanado por la espada que se agitaba frente a él a tan sólo un par de centímetros.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres oírlo?! ¡Tú eres el culpable de que Gohan muriera! ¡Si hubieses estado con él…! – no pudo terminar su frase, dio un gran salto a un lado, mirando como unas enormes rocas se partían por el impacto de la espada sobre ellas.

-¡Gohan decidió ir sólo! ¡Yo jamás hubiera permitido que muriera! – gritó en respuesta, mientras su energía subía y bajaba sin control, creando ondas doradas y blancas a su alrededor.

-¡Murió por tu culpa, lo sabes, siempre representaste un estorbo! ¡Fue también tu culpa que quedara manco! – el androide lanzó una ráfaga de energía para distraer y dar distancia, mientras continuaba con la charla. -¡Lo hubieses visto morir! ¡Gritaba tu nombre como un tonto! – Trunks soltó un grito desgarrador, logrando un combo de ataques que apenas y pudo librar el otro.

Diecisiete no sabía en realidad que había pasado cuando Gohan futuro había muerto, sólo se basaba en las historias que había oído y en las anécdotas que Krillin relataba sobre aquel suceso. Pero ya no importaba si eran verdad o no, tenía lo que quería, Trunks estaba más que enojado, ambas partes, y nadie mejor que él sabía de la irracionalidad de un saiyajin cuando se enoja dentro de una batalla, por que dejan de pensar y actúan como simples bestias, y por más fuertes que sean, siempre se lograba obtener una ventaja sobre las técnicas y movimientos.

-Tú no estuviste ahí… - el hijo de Vegeta se detuvo, elevándose por sobre el humo y el polvo que había provocado su técnica. –Gohan está vivo… y mi papá, y Bra… y Goten… - los ojos oscurecidos de un Trunks presente se formaron de nuevo, pero una carcajada del androide frenó sus palabras.

-¡Estás loco, maldito estúpido! Tu padre está muerto, y seguramente a estas alturas tu madre también… esa pobre mujer que dejaste sola en el sótano de tu casa… descuida, Dieciocho ha ido a hacerle compañía… - Trunks se alarmó, girando en dirección a Capsule Corp. Comenzando a volar a toda prisa.

Diecisiete se apareció frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso y deteniendo por completo su avance. -¡Maldito! – lo golpeó en el rostro, no muy fuerte pues estaba histérico y los golpes fallaban, pero fue suficiente para quitar a Diecisiete del camino.

-¡No creas que te dejaré ir tan fácil! – volvió a colocarse frente a él, esta vez dedicándole una patada a Trunks en el rostro y enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. -¡Tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo primero! – bajó en picada hacía el muchacho, con el puño al frente apuntando a la cabeza, sin embargo, Trunks logró girarse a un lado esquivando el ataque.

-Acabaré contigo – afirmó entre respiraciones agitadas, y el androide no estuvo seguro de quien de los dos era quien le hablaba en ese momento.

La batalla no podría llamarse pareja, pero estaba cerca de serlo. Trunks tenía mucho más poder del que estaba utilizando, pero si lo expulsaba todo perdería el control de sí mismo y eso era algo que no quería, sin embargo, no era suficiente, Diecisiete no podía hacer nada si sólo se la pasaba lanzando ataques de larga distancia y evadiendo el poderoso filo que amenazaba con partirlo. "_La espada…" _pensó entonces, fijando sus ojos en esa extensión brillante que se movía y llamaba su atención como una bola de estambre a un gato. "_Necesito quitarle la espada"_

[…]

Volaba a toda velocidad, marcando su aura dorada a través del cielo por el que se movía, ya sentía la inestable energía de Trunks cerca, estaría ahí en tan sólo un par de minutos. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, los segundos y la distancia se le hacían eternos e infinitos, cada uno de ellos era importante y vital, y metido dentro de su desesperación tenía la impresión de no estar avanzando nada, de seguir flotando sobre el mismo sitio mientras los otros dos se destrozaban.

-_No te entrometas, mocoso_ – la voz de Vegeta sonó fuerte y clara, y Goten se frenó en seco en el aire volviendo a su estado normal, mirando hacia atrás como si de ese punto proviniera aquella voz. –_Ni se te ocurra detenerlos_ – agregó el príncipe Saiyajin hablando a través del canal telepático.

_-¿Señor Vegeta, no lo entiende? ¡Trunks va a…!_ – comenzó a replicarle a Vegeta mentalmente, pero otra voz sonó con más autoridad e imponencia en su cabeza, interrumpiendo su mensaje.

_-Es cierto hijo, Vegeta tiene razón, no interfieras en esa batalla…- _Goku habló, y Goten frunció los labios, con confusión e indecisión.

_-Pero papá…- _transmitió, aunque sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nada en contra de una orden directa de la cabecilla de los guerreros Z, y más que nada, porque era su padre.

-_Entiende Goten,_ _esa no es tu batalla… ellos han decidido ya – _Su padre podía ser muy impulsivo y muchas veces despistado, pero Goku era sabio y siempre sabía lo que hacía y lo que decía, así que, si su padre se lo decía, era por algo.

-Yo provoqué esto – dijo en voz alta, pero transmitió también el mensaje por el canal mental. No sabía que tanto era lo que sabía Goku en realidad, al parecer por su astucia tanto él como Vegeta eran conscientes de muchas cosas que cualquier otro miembro de los guerreros Z desconocía, pero ya no le importaba descubrirse, después de todo, estaba dispuesto a tratar de enmendar el daño.

_-Ya no puedes hacer nada… - _la voz de su padre sentenció, y Goten apretó el rostro con impotencia. _–Al menos no en esa batalla…- _el muchacho se quedó inmerso en sus cavilaciones unos momentos, sin estar seguro de lo que debía hacer.

-Tal vez… aún puedo hacer algo por ella…- habló para sí mismo, transformándose de nuevo y volando a toda velocidad en otra dirección.

[…]

-Vas a morir, ¡Vas a pagar por todo el daño que le has hecho a este planeta! ¡Pagarás por las vidas de todas esas personas que asesinaste! – señaló con una mano temblorosa, haciendo bailar la punta brillante de su arma al frente.

Diecisiete permaneció impasible, flotando a unos cuantos metros por sobre la cabeza de Trunks, angostando la mirada y examinando la condición del muchacho. Se notaba en los ojos perturbados y ausentes de éste que seguía en su lucha interna, pero el androide pensaba que eso estaba por terminar, se aproximaba el momento en que la caprichosa y extraña naturaleza cobraría el pago de jugar a cambiar el destino y terminaría por volver a alguien otra persona, tragándolo en su propia mente, dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Su corazón se revolvió en su interior, saltando algo nervioso e incluso miedoso, sintiendo ya el sabor de la muerte sobre su lengua, resbalando con cada segundo hasta su garganta. Cuando Trunks perdiera la guerra y Mirai comenzara la fusión, sabía que muy posiblemente no quedaría ni rastro de él, ni siquiera para servir como refacciones de licuadora. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento tan burdo, recordando que era un chiste propio y hacia sí mismo que solía usar bastante seguido. Tragó fuerte, como para que el sabor anticipado de la muerte lograra desvanecerse un poco de su paladar, pero solo logró llevarlo hasta su estómago provocando una sensación vomitiva instantáneamente.

Sí, trataba de no pensar en ello y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, en lo que debía decir claramente y los golpes que debía seguir atentamente para no ser alcanzado por alguno, pero con solo parpadear ella estaba ahí, y la veía con nitidez tras de sus parpados. Sabía que era absurdo preocuparse demasiado por lo que ocurriría después de que muriera, especialmente porque sencillamente ya no podría hacer nada, pero pensar en ella, en Marron, en lo que pensaría de él cuando supiera la verdad, eso le preocupaba, causando que recibiese más de un golpe por parte de Trunks ante sus distracciones.

Sin embargo la duda era grande y no podía dejar de hacer conclusiones estúpidas al respecto, posiblemente ella terminaría odiándolo, sin entender la situación a fondo, se sentiría enojada y traicionada, como bien le había dicho Krillin. Pero estaba bien si lo hacía, y él comprendería, en realidad, quizá las cosas serían más fáciles para ella si lo hiciera, así existía una posibilidad más alta de que ella pudiese olvidarlo o superarlo. Por supuesto que la idea no le gustaba mucho al androide, pero prefería que así fuera, puesto él que jamás podría olvidarla, ni en el más allá, en el cielo o el infierno, ni en mil vidas, incluso ni la eternidad misma le alcanzaría para terminar de amarla y recordarla.

Tuvo el suficiente humor para reírse de sí mismo, recordando las palabras de su hermana cuando lo abandonó hacía muchos años atrás.

"_\- ¡Al menos yo me conseguí a alguien! ¡Tú te quedarás solo! ¡Ninguna se fijaría en ti, solo una loca! No eres más que un niño, rebelde, necio y egoísta… te quedarás solo si no maduras… por siempre…-"_

Sonaba divertido ahora que lo pensaba, que fuera exactamente su hija la "loca" que terminaría fijándose en él y amándolo, la que lo volvería loco a él también, por la que era capaz de crecer y madurar, de pensar ampliamente en alguien más que no fuese el mismo. La extraña manera en que las cosas siempre daban la vuelta resultaba interesante con la misma fuerza en la que se volvían absurdas, tan injustas, pero al mismo tiempo, de algún enfermo modo, creaban justicia divina. Se perdían en la ironía y la completa incredulidad.

"_Por siempre" _repitió esa última parte en su cabeza y suspiró temblorosamente en su lugar, sintiendo como el conteo regresivo seguía sonando en alguna discreta parte de su cerebro. Sí, su mente se fue al momento en que despertó aquel día en el laboratorio de Gero y se sintió nuevo, poderoso e invencible, eterno. Y así fue, la eternidad se pintaba frente a él y se extendía con puertas abiertas por un pasillo interminable, en donde, a pesar de ser conformado por partes humanas, el tiempo y los acontecimientos no transcurrían por sobre él. Y pudo haber elegido, lo sabía, podía quedarse con su eternidad, con su juventud y su belleza incambiable, para siempre.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué era la eternidad si estaba sólo? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué valor tenía? Recordó, con la perfecta claridad que le permitían sus memorias, el día aquel que conoció a Marron, ese día en el que su vida cambio para siempre y salió de ese círculo dañino en el que vivía, el día en que realmente sintió la vida. Ese día pensamientos lúgubres corrían por su mente, cuestionándose el rumbo de su vida y la satisfacción plena para el resto de sus días. Recordó que el vacío lo consumía, que no había significado para seguir, sin motivación, sin sueños, sin nada, era una eternidad vacía y aburrida. Y en aquel entonces, no comprendía a que se debía, que le faltaba.

Pero ahora, librando con dificultades la batalla final, comprendía eso que todos decían, el complemento, eso que te hace finalmente una persona siendo dos. Todos son unos ángeles con un ala, y necesitan de alguien más para poder volar. Y entonces, de pronto, ya no quería la eternidad, de pronto no le importaba si su piel se marchitaba, por qué cada segundo era tan efímero como interminable, la tierra era el mismo paraíso, todo, sólo si ella permanecía a su lado. La vida, incluso la eterna, no valía la pena en soledad.

Y ahí estaba, luchando por la mujer que amaba y por su hijo, sin importar llegar a su fin, buscándolo incluso para poder saldar cuentas con el destino, para pagar precios por haber hecho lo que hizo. Y dolía, dolía saber que a quien más amaba había sido a quien más daño hizo. Tantos años de mentir, de fingir, de engañar y escapar, de alimentar ese hoyo negro que crecía en su pecho y llenándolo de odio y rencor, de oscuridad que envenenaba su alma y terminaba siendo él el único que se hacía daño. Pudrió su alma, y a esta, marchita y temerosa, le crecieron venenosas espinas que cortaban y rasgaban a su alrededor, a cualquiera que se acercase.

Pero Marron, con toda su ternura y amor logró conquistar su viejo y oxidado corazón, y ella, tan inocente y pura criatura, anduvo entre las espinas y se arropó entre ellas cual pajarillo en su nido. Y él quedó endulzado por su suave canto, y aunque, eventualmente, aprendió a acariciar con las espinas, después de todo, no dejaban de ser espinas. Resultó que había tanto veneno en ellas que hizo más daño amando, que su amor mismo era tóxico y que terminaría por acabar con cualquiera que se atreviese a probarlo.

Su mente fue atacada una vez más por una serie de recuerdos, en aquel momento en que quiso vengarse de los guerreros Z y terminar con ellos, con la descabellada idea de raptar a Bulma y buscar las esferas del dragón; las imágenes de la señora Briefs hablándole se repitieron con énfasis en cada palabra, con toda la razón con la que esa mujer cargaba ese día.

"_-¿Su felicidad? ¿Por la de los humanos? ¿A qué se refiere? – inquirió, ya que la simple idea de ayudar a humanos le parecía absurda, era aún más descabellada que alguien sacrificara su propia felicidad por ellos, en lugar de explotarlos para beneficio propio. No lo entendía. _

_-Sí, ella tuvo muchas veces la oportunidad de poder ´cumplir sus deseos´ pero al final siempre terminaba cediendo aquellas oportunidades por otros, siempre por los demás, hasta que dejó de buscar sus ambiciones… estas llegaron solas…- Diecisiete intuyó que hablaba de las esferas del dragón con aquello de los deseos, y la curiosidad solo pudo picarlo más. _

_-¿Y cuáles eran sus ambiciones? – ¿Riquezas? ¿Fama? ¿Control? ¿Dominación?, muchas cosas que ella tenía y ahora poseía le llegaban a la mente, cosas que probablemente no tenía en el pasado y ahora era lo que la clasificaba, pero la respuesta lo tomó desprevenido. _

_-Amor – contestó, y el chico arrugó el entrecejo. –Ella siempre quiso amor, deseaba un novio perfecto, que la quisiera, respetara, cuidara, amara y que la acompañara toda la vida… pero esas son cosas que no se consiguen deseándolas, ¿sabes? Esas cosas llegan a ti, sin darte cuenta, de quien menos te imaginas… y mi querida Bulma lo consiguió al final, de la manera más pura e inesperada…- Diecisiete volvió a desviar la mirada, observando el líquido caliente dentro de su taza. -¿Y sabes una cosa? – continuó, muy entrada en el tema. –Nada en el mundo la hubiera hecho más feliz, por más cosas que hubiera querido, el amor, el querer a alguien es lo más importante y lo único en la vida que te hará plenamente feliz…-"_

La felicidad plena, el amor, ¿Qué era el amor para él? Al principio nada, después una tontería humana, luego algo inútil e innecesario, y al último, la vida entera. Se sentía dichoso, afortunado de que alguien como ella pudiese amarlo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que al principio ella estaba enamorada de alguien que no existía, ella al igual que las muchas otras que se interesaban en el chico estudiante y adinerado, y tanto tiempo que mintió y se ocultó pensó que si decía la verdad, que si un día se mostraba como realmente era, sencillamente, nadie lo querría. Una absurda autocompasión lo acompañó por muchos años justificando sus faltas, creyéndose él la victima siendo el victimario, pensando que de todos modos, ninguna lo quería a _él _sinceramente. Pero ahí estaba Marron ahora, continuando con él, queriéndolo aún a pesar de saber quién era de principio a fin. Lo amaba a pesar de ser un monstruo.

Lo amaba a pesar de que no era digno de llamarse humano.

Trunks terminó un combo de ataques de energía que el androide logró evadir, quedándose suspendido en el aire mientras el saiyajin tomaba algo de aire desde su lugar en el suelo. -¿Qué pasa? Deja de bromear, me estoy aburriendo de este juego – le habló, a pesar de que tenía los nervios de punta, pero debía permanecer con su actitud arrogante, sarcástica y antipática. Tenía listo su plan. –Sería una lástima que acabara contigo tan rápido, tengo ganas de ver todo lo que puedes dar…- provocó, y el joven de cabello lavanda frunció el ceño en irritación, mirando con odio la figura del androide que se marcaba negra en su posición a contra luz.

-Maldito muñeco de hojalata…- una gota de sudor cayó sobre su ojo, obligándolo a cerrarlo por el ardor del líquido. –Te enseñaré que es todo lo que te puedo dar…- limpió su rostro con su antebrazo, suspirando un poco hastiado y aferrándose a su arma que se balanceaba ligeramente a su lado.

-Eso estoy esperando – Conocía bien a la pandilla Z, irresistibles ante las provocaciones del adversario, y jamás, jamás, aprendían la lección. En el caso de los saiyajins, especialmente de Trunks, ese defecto parecía hereditario, y si había aprendido algo bien sobre Vegeta, es que aun sabiendo que era mala idea, lo haría de todos modos.

En efecto, Trunks se abalanzó hasta él con su poder de energía más elevada, pero sin llegar a transformarse a nivel dos de súper saiyajin, lo suficiente para tener una batalla muy pareja. Diecisiete comenzó sólo a evadir los golpes, dedicándose a observar los movimientos del chico y encontrar la abertura que necesitaba. Retrocedió en el aire en cuanto notó una oportunidad, dando distancia entre ambos para finalmente encontrar su oportunidad. Apenas lo hizo Trunks cayó en la trampa, sosteniendo su espada con una sola mano y extendiendo la otra al frente lanzando una esfera de energía.

Claro que el ataque fue fuerte, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser evitado con facilidad, simplemente Trunks no había tirado a matar, y su confianza podía costarle caro. Se notaba que era hijo de quien era. Diecisiete se desapareció antes de que el rayo lo tocara, colocándose justo al lado derecho de Trunks, mano con la que el chico sostenía su arma por el mango. Pateó duramente ese punto, tomando por sorpresa al peli-lila, quien, debido a su aumento de poder, su mano había aumentado su inestabilidad y con ese simple ataque se la arrebató y esta cayó al suelo a muy buena distancia de ellos.

-¡Estúpido cretino! – el saiyajin no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, enfebrecido e histérico, presionado también por los segundos que retrocedían en su cabeza con un molestoso y escandaloso segundero resonando ensordecedoramente con un toque metálico que lo volvería loco. No había tiempo para ir por su espada… por suerte para el androide.

[…]

-¡Goten!- gritó la rubia, corriendo hasta él y tomándolo con toda su fuerza por los brazos. -¡¿En dónde está él?! ¡¿Dónde rayos está Keita?! – exigió de inmediato, mostrando su expresión desencajada y sus grandes ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, unas que seguramente llevaba soltando desde hacía un buen rato, resaltaban de entre la textura pálida de su piel.

El muchacho evadió ese par de lámparas azules que tenía por ojos, sintiendo la culpa de nuevo, carcomiendo y sintiendo que el veneno que había esparcido la larva por tanto tiempo se agazapaba en su corazón y finalmente provocaba daño y consecuencias. Su cobardía humana le pedía huir, y su poca tolerancia saiyajin hacía los sentimientos le gritaba que fuera firme y duro de una vez, que no se doblegara ante esa clase de estupideces. Los brazos de Marron se movían agitando los de él, sacudiéndolo como si esperara que las respuestas fuesen a salir volando de entre su cuerpo.

-¡¿Fue con Trunks?! ¡¿Está con él?! – exclamó con más insistencia, y el moreno apretó los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, ese que ahora representaba dolor y traición, una extraña sensación de incredulidad y decepción. ¿Qué pensaría Marron si supiera la verdad? Sobre Trunks y sobre él mismo, los causantes de llevar al padre de su hijo a la misma muerte. -¡Cuando desperté ya no estaba y no sé a dónde se fue!... ¡Maldición Goten, me estás matando, dime algo! ¡Si estás aquí significa que sabes dónde está! – de nuevo lo agitó pero apenas y lograba balancear sus brazos.

-Lo siento – murmuró, con la cabeza gacha, siendo cobarde y no deseando ver el daño irreversible que le había causado. Marron escuchó aquellas palabras y las gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir a borbotones por sus ojos, desfilando a través de sus mejillas.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Dime que no fue con Trunks! ¡Me prometió que se quedaría! – comenzó a golpear el pecho del muchacho, soltando más reclamos que no iban dirigidos directamente a él. Para Goten los golpes no dolían ni significaban ninguna clase de daño, pero la representación, los golpes hipotéticos que soltaba con su llanto y sus palabras golpeaban su alma, la quebraban y esparcían por el suelo el contenido caduco e inservible.

-Marron, perdóname… - pidió sinceramente, mirando finalmente a la chica a los ojos. –Jamás hubiera deseado que las cosas terminaran así… yo no quería causarte daño…- ella lo miró sin entender, aferrando sus manos a la chamarra del chico al frenar sus golpes. –Fui tan egoísta… quería tenerte sólo para mí, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu belleza… - sostuvo su rostro con una mano, admirando a la chica que en ese momento lucía demacrada. –…Y quería cuidarte, para siempre…- Marron vio caer de los ojos de Goten lo que eran sus primeras lágrimas, las primeras tan llenas de sinceridad. -…Pero terminé jodiéndolo todo, terminé por matarte en vida… por crear monstruos sin corazón y por arrebatarte la poca felicidad que tenías… - acarició la mejilla de ella con su pulgar, parpadeando un par de veces con el fin de frenar el llanto. –Y sé que no me alcanzará la vida para disculparme…- agregó con la voz entrecortada, resistiéndose ante los espasmos que sufría su mentón a causa de sus ganas de llorar. –Me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera…-

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – se podía sentir la desesperación en su tono de voz, la desesperanza que invadía todo su cuerpo, la ingenuidad e inocencia, la confianza estúpida que aún conservaba hacía él, hacía el monstruo horroroso que tenía al frente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para poder verla mejor, sosteniendo el débil rostro de ella entre sus grandes manos masculinas, sintiendo lo fría y delgada que estaba, pero no dejaba de tener esa calidez en los ojos que lo habían enamorado hacía mucho, ese extraño brillo que él encontraba emanando de su piel. La forma perfecta en que él la veía y representaba, también ciego por el amor. Sus manos hurañas e impropias desentonaban con esa mujer; él, que era un monstruo, y ella, que era un ángel.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué era un ángel? ¿Qué, sino un monstruo más? Otra creación de su mente al perfeccionarla de esa manera, de esa forma en la que lo hacía sentirse indigno, su reina sobre su tablero que con un movimiento lograba cambiar toda la jugada, poner en jaque incluso al Dios pecaminoso. Era su creación más bella, su más preciado monstruo, y lo había destruido sin tentarse el corazón, Marron era ahora un cascarón vacío, por su culpa, el dueño de su corazón moriría, y estaba más que seguro que la chica moriría un poco con él.

-Marron… yo ya no soy humano…no soy digno de ser llamado así… - admitió, sintiendo como si su piel descubierta ardiera bajó el rayo del poderoso sol. –Soy un monstruo… –la verdad recayó con la misma fuerza sobre los dos, mirando la incomprensión de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro que algo dentro de las orbes de la chica le decían que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Goten, me asustas…- retrocedió, y él sufrió ante su despreció, era un monstruo que se retorcía en dolor, una abominación patética que consumía enredado en sus propios actos. –Dime de que hablas, dime que pasa…- ella dejó al descubierto su miedo y la nueva desconfianza hacia él, abrazándose a sí misma y reconsiderando las cosas. –Sólo… sólo dime dónde está Keita… por favor…- suplicó, a pesar de todo, sabiendo que existían cosas que ella desconocía, que Goten había hecho algo que seguramente ella no se imaginaba y que muy probablemente eran horribles. Pero no quería saberlas, no ahora, no en ese instante que su mente sólo gritaba con desesperación que quería ver a su amado y nada más.

-Él fue con Trunks…- Marron oyó aquello que ya sabía pero no había querido admitir. –Pero no podemos hacer nada… ya no…- Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero ningún sonido emanó de su garganta, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, horrorizada. –Y tal vez sea un error lo que voy a hacer, tal vez el impacto sea demasiado para ti… pero merecías saber la verdad… y mereces estar ahí… - se acercó un poco, y esta vez la chica permaneció en su lugar.

-Tengo que verlo… tengo que verlo una vez más…- murmuró, retirando sus temblorosas manos de su rostro y levantando la vista hacía Goten. El muchacho no necesitó más, la levantó en sus brazos y salió disparado por la ventana.

Quizá era un error. No, eso _era _un error, seguramente Diecisiete no habría querido que Marron estuviese ni cerca de aquel suceso, pero en verdad, Marron necesitaba estar ahí. Muy probablemente sería más complicado para la chica superar el trauma de verlo morir, pero Goten le había robado tantas cosas y tantos momentos que le regalaría ese, esa extraña despedida que ambos se merecían, sencillamente, no podía irse sin decir adiós. Había un loco presentimiento corriendo por él, uno que sabía que era lo correcto, para que él pudiese morir en paz, y para que ella continuase viviendo en calma.

[…]

-Maldición… ¡Maldición! – Trunks espetó con coraje, mirando como nuevamente su ataque pasaba sin repercusiones sobre su adversario, desapareciendo en la lejanía del firmamento. Apretó los dientes con furia, sosteniendo su cabeza un momento al sentir esos calambres en su cerebro, haciendo que su vista se nublara y se oscureciera de a ratos.

-No esperes que me quede quieto, Trunks… - Diecisiete le vio con cautela, estaba llegando el momento, el muchacho necesitaba un último empujón, pronto la unión se realizaría. Todo estaba a nada de terminar. –Sabes que necesitas más que eso para vencerme – siguió picando en el orgullo y desafiando su fuerza.

-Ya no puedo más – susurró Trunks, bajando la mirada y mirando sus palmas abiertas bailar sin desenfreno, a través de sus ojos que miraban empañado e inexacto a donde fijara la vista. El androide lo escuchó claramente, y su corazón se agitó como un loco. –Voy a terminar con esto – dijo para sí mismo, empuñando las manos y reacomodándolas a sus costados. -¡¿Sabes que es gracioso, tornillitos?! – gritó a su oponente, levantando la vista hacía él.

El otro frunció el ceño, sintiendo el viento asfixiante del desierto golpear su cuerpo, arrastrando consigo una nube de polvo que se extendió entre los dos. -¡Vaya! Que interesante, le encuentras gracia a tu propia muerte, ¡Te felicito! – se mofó, aunque en realidad la curiosidad lo mataba, no sabía que más esperar de ese demente.

-No importa si yo dejo de ser yo… me quedaré vivo en la Tierra de todos modos – sonrió maliciosamente, sintiendo sus últimos momentos de lucidez. –Y de alguna manera, viviré dentro de mi propio cuerpo, y tarde o temprano encontrarán un modo y retomaré el control de mí mismo una vez más…- sabía que lo que estaba diciendo eran sólo estupideces de un ´moribundo´, lo que lo hizo sonreír, confiado. –Yo seguiré aquí, Diecisiete, y cuando eso pase, ya no estarás más para protegerla a ella y a tu bastardo hijo – la mención de las dos personas que más amaba le esfumó su gracia, colocándole un perfil serio. –Y entonces, me las vas a pagar – El androide apretó los puños y concentró energía en ellos.

Era impreciso enojarse por algo que muy probablemente no pasaría, pero una amenaza directa como esa no pasaba desapercibida. –Entonces me encargaré de hacerte picadillo – sabía que no sería así, que el reloj estaba llegando a cero en su vida y que tenía suerte si completaba su objetivo, pero el vómito verbal era algo que debía seguir regando si quería sacar a Mirai de una vez por todas.

De nuevo desaparecieron en el aire, compartiendo golpes y técnicas sin consideración, y finalmente, la batalla se fue a favor de Trunks, quien con gritos cargados de ira quebraba el silencio perpetuo de aquel desolado lugar. El humano artificial uso su incambiable nivel de pelea al máximo, recibiendo más golpes de los que le hubiera gustado, sin embargo, era preciso mantenerse en calma, pues según relatos de Krillin, esos androides del futuro jamás mostraban emociones más que la burla y diversión enloquecida hacía la muerte y la destrucción.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en la feria? – preguntó en medio de un intercambio de ataques. –Debí haberte matado ahí, o por lo menos dejarte igual que a tu querido maestro…- el poder y la intensidad en los puños de Trunks aumentaron. En realidad Diecisiete no sabía que más cosas le molestaban a Mirai y lo harían enloquecer, sabía poco de las historias que había escuchado, pero necesitaba sólo un poco para hacer el toque final. –Ese día, Trunks, Gohan se volvió inservible, y por eso murió como lo hizo, como una cucaracha… igual que tu inútil padre… igual a como lo harás tú…- Trunks comenzó a hincharse más de la cuenta, golpeando al androide en el estómago y dejándolo sin aliento unos momentos.

-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras! – un golpe tras otro se fueron contra su rostro, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la comisura de sus labios.

-Siempre fuiste una carga, para él y para tu madre… incluso después no serviste para nada y necesitaste viajar en el tiempo para ser de utilidad…que patético…- recitó echándose para atrás, pero su cabello fue abruptamente jalado por Trunks, obligándolo a doblar su cuerpo y propinándole una patada en el pecho.

Diecisiete quedó suspendido en el aire a duras penas, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno de sus pulmones y llevando sus brazos a su pecho involuntariamente. –Llegó tu fin…- el humano artificial respiraba con dificultad, pero levantó la vista lo suficiente para hacer contacto con los ojos claros del otro.

-Y… y… a pesar de todo… - tosió un poco, sonriendo duramente, sacando la última pieza en el juego. –También… representaste un… estorbo en el pasado… para tu padre… para él, jamás serías digno… sólo volviste para morir… jamás… jamás lograrás vengar a nadie…- Trunks gritó al tiempo que elevaba sus manos juntas y golpeaba la cabeza de Diecisiete, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo desde una gran altura.

El androide rodó por el suelo hasta golpear con una piedra, que lo hizo detenerse. Abrió los parpados cubiertos de polvo con mucho trabajo, extendiendo los brazos a los lados sin demasiadas fuerzas para contenerlos en otro lugar, pero al extender su mano, sintió una pieza metálica rozar sus dedos. Giró su vista con dificultad a su derecha, encontrándose con la espada de Trunks que había arrojado él mismo unos momentos atrás. Movió los ojos hacía el chico, el cual gritaba y arañaba su propio rostro con desesperación, mientras su cuerpo se hinchaba más y más, volviéndose una figura imponente. Trunks dejó de golpearse a sí mismo abrupta e inesperadamente, girando su rostro hacía él, mostrando unos desagradables ojos completamente blancos y atemorizantes que se quedaron fijos en su figura tendida sobre el suelo.

-¡Vas a morir! – Trunks se acercó un par de pasos, formando una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda, una demasiado poderosa.

El humano artificial sintió el reloj llegar a cero, y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del mango de la espada de su adversario, levantándose un momento después con un poco de dificultad. Se movió ágilmente hasta el punto en el que pareció desvanecerse en el aire, reapareciendo justo frente a Trunks, quien, prediciendo su movimiento, levantó su mano con su poderoso ataque a la altura del pecho del androide, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Fueron sólo segundos, sólo instantes que no representaban más que un efímero momento en el tiempo, pero que ambos apreciaron con cautela y detenimiento. La vida y la muerte sólo se dividían por algo tan débil como un frágil hilo que pendía en el aire y se podría quebrar con cualquier ventisca, con cualquier decisión, que variaban por cosas que incluso uno mismo no elegía. Si hacía un movimiento más, si se acercaba los pasos que necesitaba para encajar la espada en el abdomen de su propio portador, aquel ataque que contenía Trunks en su mano terminaría por partirlo en dos sin dudar, y si permanecía en su sitio, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Sólo un movimiento podía salvarle, o podía llevarle de un tajo al infierno. Tan simple como una duda en el corazón, como un segundo más que tardara en tomar una decisión… como el miedo, cualquier cosa podría cambiar en destino de una manera drástica, incluso inimaginable.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Extendió su pie en el suelo y avanzó lo suficiente para clavar con toda su fuerza la espada de Trunks en el abdomen de éste mismo, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el calor emanante de la mano del otro joven proveniente de la poderosa energía, la sintió calentar e incinerar su ropa, luego sobre su piel, y finalmente, atravesando por completo su cuerpo mientras rasgaba y quemaba por dentro.

Diecisiete voló sólo un par de metros, arrastrado por la fuerza de la técnica azul brillante, gracias a que el agarre en la espada logró contenerlo un poco. Cayó sobre el duro piso por el cual se deslizó un poco, sintiendo la sangre abandonar su cuerpo de inmediato y regarse a su alrededor, tan espesa y cálida como era. Sus ojos, miraron su propia anatomía, encontrando un agujero en el centro de su cuerpo, mostrando su carne roja en un macabro círculo palpitante, ardiente como el infierno, por el cual escapaba su vida entera.

Trunks escupió sangre dramáticamente, tomando el mango con torpeza e intentando retirarlo de su cuerpo, en el cual estaba ensartado hasta el fondo, pero por las convulsiones y calambres causados por el fenómeno de su unión definitiva en un Doppelgänger, sólo lograba cortarse él mismo y agrandar su ya peligrosa herida. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras más sangre salía de su boca y de su herida, pero el dolor mental fue más grande y comenzó a retorcerse soltando alaridos cargados de muchas emociones, pero principalmente, el de la desesperación.

El humano artificial descansó su cabeza sobre el suelo con calma al saber que lo había logrado, tratando de respirar por simple instinto, sin ningún aparente testigo de su patético epílogo, esperando la muerte, tan exacta y justa como era. Y ahí, tirado en el suelo escuchó una voz que le llamaba, una que lo hacía pensar que había llegado por equivocación al paraíso, una representada en un par de ojos azules sobre un cuerpo de ángel que parecía acercarse ante su inerte e inservible existencia.

Marron prácticamente saltó de los brazos de Goten en cuanto miró lo sucedido, corriendo a través de las piedras resbaladizas hasta llegar al terreno plano y moverse en su dirección. El hijo de Goku pensó en ir hacía Trunks, pero Vegeta, quien parecía haber estado observando todo, entró en escena y sujetó a su hijo por los brazos para evitar que se moviera y empeorara la herida, teniendo que someterlo prácticamente para que se mantuviera quieto, pero los gritos sólo lograron aumentar bajo la fuerza imponente de su padre. Goten desvió la mirada de vuelta a Marron, quien llegaba finalmente al lado de su amado, dirigiéndose también hacía ella.

-¡Keita! ¡Keita! – lo llamó, moviendo con su delgada mano el rostro de él, sujetándolo por la barbilla para que sus ojos aún abiertos dieran contra los de ella, tan claros, tan transparentes y salpicados de algo nuevo que no supo definir. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sólo mírate… ¿Qué ha pasado…?- no era momento para reclamar, pero se sentía engañada, sentía que era por su culpa que estaba ahí y que él no debía hacerlo, que no merecían pasar por algo así. El androide apenas movió el rostro en una expresión dolorosa, dándose cuenta de que su ángel realmente estaba ahí, presenciando una muerte tosca y desagradable.

-Vive…- le pidió en un susurró, una petición que se extendía más allá de lo que pudiese imaginar, sintiendo la sangre invadir su boca, pero se obligó a tragársela, sintiéndola como fuego, como tierra y piedras que quemaban y raspaban su garganta.

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien… sólo… sólo…- las manos de ella se movieron nerviosas y escandalizadas hacía el enorme hueco en el cuerpo de él, como si con ellas pudiera cubrir algo o detener el sangrado. No podía creerlo, de verdad era él, de verdad era su cuerpo el que estaba ahí, su sangre la que mojaba sus rodillas y ensuciaba el vestido blanco con su tono carmesí. No era una pesadilla, sus dedos hundiéndose en el charco de sangre siendo completamente inútiles le contestaron, eso era real. El olor a sangre la invadió, la mareó u le provocó contracciones vomitivas, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a llorar sin freno, l muerte se pintaba y estaba más que segura que también podía olerla, sentirla demasiado cerca. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, apenas le dejaban ver lo que sucedía, salían y brotaban como dos cascadas, siguiendo la ruta hasta caer contra el suelo, mezclándose en algún punto con la sangre del androide.

-Voy a morir…- dijo, soltando un pujido dificultoso después de eso, tratando de que la muchacha se diera cuenta, de que retirara las manos de su pútrida sangre, para que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya lo eran. Movió sus ojos hacía Goten un momento, quien permanecía parado a una prudente distancia, sólo mirando y sintiendo el peso de la escena sobre él –No dejes que lo traigan de vuelta – pidió, y Goten expandió los ojos, como asustado, como el culpable que era, asintiendo de inmediato, a pesar de no saber exactamente a qué se refería.

-¡No, no! ¡No vas a morir! – retiró sus manos de la herida, sin más remedio, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber de qué manera dirigir sus emociones y su pánico, su amor y su miedo. Sostuvo el rostro de él con ambas manos, ensuciándolo con su propia sangre en el proceso, marcando sus dedos sobre las mejillas de él, con ese líquido que los unía de la misma forma en la que los separaba. –Vas a quedarte a mi lado, me lo prometiste, ¿Recuerdas? – le miró con ternura, con el cariño entero e interminable que una persona podría entregarle a otra, con una esperanza vacía que la obligaba a sacar lo más doloroso dentro de la situación. Acarició su piel, y buscó su mano con la de ella, colocando la palma de él sobre su vientre, sintiendo como el bebé se movía, como si lo reconociera, como si lo saludara… o se despidiera. –Vamos a ser una familia, vamos a elegir un nombre, y jugaremos todos en el patio… nuestro hijo correrá en el bosque… y tú y yo envejeceremos juntos…- la voz se le cortó y los sollozos descontrolados comenzaron, su sueño se rompía y resquebrajaba, se fundía como nada en cada una de las gotas que abandonaban el cuerpo del androide, se perdían en un charco de sangre y lágrimas. Se aferró a la mano de él, como si de esta forma no pudiera dejarlo ir.

-Gracias…- trató de corresponder el apretón de manos, moviendo apenas sus dedos, continuando con su despedida, con sus últimas palabras, con ella. –Gracias… por haberme querido…- tosió y esta vez fue inevitable que la sangre se derramada por un lado de su boca. Había tantas cosas por que agradecerle, pero todas ellas se resumían en eso. En su manera de quererlo a pesar de todas las contrariedades.

La chica sintió una electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal ante aquel agradecimiento, se estaba despidiendo. Apretó los dientes, tratando de que estos no tiritaran tanto y la hundieran por completo en la desesperación, en el pánico que la consumía. En ese momento necesitaba un milagro, una de esas cosas que siempre les pasaba y los ponía a salvo. Pero muy probablemente su deseo no se cumpliría, lo sentía desvanecerse cada segundo más, desapareciendo hipotéticamente de sus manos, escapando entre los dedos sin remedio, sin la posibilidad de recoger cada grano de arena en los que se convertía.

-No… no te dejaré ir… ¡No puedes dejarme! – gritó, pero bajó el tono de voz un segundo siguiente, perdiéndose en el rostro del otro. –No quiero que te vayas… no… por favor… - suplicó, una súplica inservible, lo último que le quedaba al no poder hacer nada más, al ser invadida por la impotencia y saber que pasara lo que pasara, no podía hacer o cambiar las cosas. Llevó la mano de él hasta su rostro, acariciándola, sintiendo sus largos dedos que tantas noches la recorrieron, que la sujetaron y se entrelazaron al caminar. Que ya no podría tocar de nuevo de esa manera, que dejarían de moverse para siempre en cuestión de segundos. – Voy a revivirte… ¡Moveré el mundo entero y el universo si es necesario para traerte de vuelta! – Dejó ir su idea, esa posibilidad sobre humana de desear las cosas y aferrarse a la vida desesperadamente, pero Diecisiete frunció, apretando finalmente la mano de ella.

-No lo hagas… - la miró a los ojos, y ella le miró en incomprensión. –Prométeme que no lo harás… que ni siquiera pensarás en ello…- estaba a nada de morir, los dos lo sabían, y en los ojos de él se veía la súplica ante su deseo. Ella asintió sin más remedio, realizando pucheros por el llano y las ganas de ir en contra de esa voluntad e intentarlo de todos modos. –Tal vez… tal vez no lo comprendas… no ahora…- otro tosido devastador llenó una vez más su boca de su condena pintada de rojo brillante.

-Amor mío…- murmuró ella, sintiéndolo desfallecer, sintiéndolo desvanecerse de ese mundo y tener la sensación de que saldría volando a otro lado sin la posibilidad del retorno. Lo sabía. Era el final y ya no había más, ya no existía un después, no para ellos. Se agachó lo suficiente para besarlo cortamente en los labios, probando el sabor metálico de la sangre, probándolo a él, pero ese beso, sabía a más cosas, sabía a una vida y a muerte, sabía a final, pero también tenía un cosquilleo de un nuevo comienzo.

Por un momento quiso enojarse, quiso odiar a alguien y desquitar toda aquella frustración, culpar para no sentirse tan miserable con la parte de la carga que le tocaba. Era tan injusto, tan malditamente injusto que una maldición a los mismos dioses y su estúpida voluntad se asomó en su mente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que acabar de esa manera? No lo merecía, definitivamente Diecisiete no lo merecía. Pero así eran las cosas, y no tenía más remedio que acunarlo en sus brazos y trasmitirle su amor.

-Te amo, y lo haré por siempre…- murmuró a unos centímetros de su rostro, separando apenas sus bocas del beso. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de él, lavando un poco la sangre que lo cubría. –Realmente lo haré por siempre…- él levantó la mano que ella sostenía, lo suficiente para tocar la mejilla de ella y limpiar unas lágrimas.

-S-Sonríe…- pidió, tratando de hacer lo mismo. Estaba cansado de verla llorar, quería ver su sonrisa una última vez, esa que iluminaba su pupila. Marron tragó duramente el nudo que tenía, sin llegar a desvanecerlo, sólo calmándolo lo suficiente para que dejara de hipear. Cerró los ojos y los apretó fuerte, suspirando largamente, limpiando ella misma su rostro de lágrimas, pero estás no tardaron ni un momento en volver a humedecer su rostro. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, de la manera más real que pudo, dándole ese último regalo para que pudiera irse tranquilo, enseñando esa sonrisa tan contrastante con el agua que la cubría. -Te… te amo…- soltó, deseando que su prueba de amor fuesen sus últimas palabras. Se sintió dichoso entonces, sonriendo con esa cicatriz que tenía por boca. Hubiese deseado poder decir más cosas, pero estaba seguro que no podía pronunciar nada más.

Goten, Vegeta, Goku, y todos los demás guerreros Z capaces de sentir el nivel de energía, se sorprendieron al sentir un Ki que no conocían, uno grande que se sentía extraño e inestable, corriendo a través de sus cabezas como un flash que localizaron sin solicitarlo. Diecisiete fue el último en sentir su propio poder, su calor finalmente emanando de su cuerpo, esa sensación de estar vivo en el último momento de su vida. No estaba seguro de sí la sensación era real o era sólo una loca alucinación agónica, un error de los dioses, quizá. Pero no existen las equivocaciones divinas. Frunció los labios para tratar de reír más, que irónica resultaba la situación, pero incluso ahí, se alegró, y entendió la totalidad y la paz que tanto decían.

Sí, el amor te volvía débil y vulnerable, pero también, te volvía humano, y el amor te daba la plenitud y la verdadera eternidad, de seguir viviendo más allá de tu tiempo. Él, quizá era un monstruo, pero en ese momento rozaba otro nivel que había desconocido toda la vida, Diecisiete, alcanzaba la humanidad. La humanidad, eso que hablaban y anteponían sobre todos en esa raza, pero, ¿Qué era la humanidad? ¿Qué, cuando seres despiadados decían llamarse de esa manera sin siquiera llegar a serlo? La humanidad consistía en el acto más puro del amor, en el desinterés y el sacrificio, en las decisiones y en los actos que tomaban a diario.

La humanidad no eran puñados de hueso y carne acomodados en un cuerpo, y ahí, agonizando en el suelo estaba la prueba. Un androide creado con base humana y tecnología insertada en él, algo que muchos considerarían un monstruo, superaba la humanidad sobre tantos en esa misma Tierra. Entonces, vemos que los monstruos tienen su lado humano, y al mismo tiempo, los humanos muestran su lado monstruoso.

"_Morir por amor" _pensó el androide, meditando en los últimos momentos de vida, saboreando la palabra que tantas cosas podía hacerte sentir, que las personas no sabían cómo definirla de una sólo manera y la consideraban el todo. _"Cuando sepa que es morir por amor… encontraré la vida…" _ se dijo a sí mismo, y dejó finalmente sus trabas que lo habían perseguido toda su existencia. Admitía sus propios sentimientos sin miedo ya a nada.

El amor, un cuento de hadas y una pesadilla, el saber amar de una manera plena y completa, el sentir, el volar sin hacerlo, en viajar sin moverse, en besar sin tocar, de verdad existía, de verdad podía sentir que el cuerpo le vibraba y que sólo un simple beso podía llevarlo al cielo con la misma fuerza que lo hundía en el infierno. El amor. ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Lujuria? ¿Carne y cuerpos?, ¿Sentimientos? ¿Alma y corazón? ¿Qué era entonces? Muy posiblemente otro pecado, el más bajo de todos, el que te hacía perder la razón y ser capaz de hacer lo que fuera, cuando fuera, el que te llenaba de valor y de temor, que te hacía llorar y reír, que te podía hacer el más feliz y el más triste, el amor podía llevarte de un extremo al otro sin siquiera mover los pies. El amor te hacía hacer locuras, pero también sacrificios. Por demasiados años tuvo muchas mujeres, y el sexo le daba placer, pero jamás felicidad. El amor era felicidad. Era todo, y nada.

Y no podía huir de él, y estaba seguro que posiblemente nadie podía escapar al amor. Era un mal necesario, una maldición buscada con desesperación, para que terminara contigo, era veneno y cura. Que confuso era el amor. Sus ojos se cerraron parpadeando un par de veces y tras sus parpados y al frente estaba ella, su sonrisa, sus labios, su voz. Ella, que era luna, luz y cielo, una canción, el cosmos, una flor sobre el césped, una caricia, caviar y arroz. _"¿Por qué ella?" _se preguntó cómo había hecho tantas veces atrás, por qué debía ser ella y no alguien más, alguien que pudiera amar sin problemas, y que Marron tuviera alguien que la amara y amara también, alguien con quien pasear en la calle sin problemas y llegar juntos a su ocaso cargados de nietos y bisnietos. Las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles.

Pero él no decidía, no decidía sobre el amor y el corazón, sobre el destino y las lecciones, las pruebas y los finales de cada uno. Y había llegado a odiarse tanto, justo ahora la sangre se azotaba dentro de sí, tan sucia e impropia, se drenaba y abandonaba sus venas que se sentían liberadas finalmente de pecado. El amor, se suponía que era lo más puro y noble, entonces ¿Dónde estuvo el error en ellos? ¿Por qué su amor tenía que ser indecoroso y pecaminoso, mal visto? ¿Por qué no podían amarse? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo ganas de arrancarse las arterías para que nada los uniese? Para que pudieran ser libres finalmente. Sin el amor no serían nada, y si era amor, no importaba de donde vinera, de quien fuera y hacía donde iba, lo único que importaba era que fuese amor, de verdad. Él habría dado todo por cambiar las cosas, porque la palabra ´familia´ no se interpusiera entre los dos, y habría vaciado su cuerpo, cambiado su pasado y borrado su nombre, pero no podía arreglar nada, sólo podía morir. Sabía que no cambiaría el universo, ni el mundo, o el destino de las demás personas, todos siempre deseaban cambiar las cosas, pero nadie quería morir. Quería intentarlo. Morir por amor.

No se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, sólo sintió la humedad en su piel, y su vista nublándose unos momentos, incluso recordó ahí mismo la voz recta de su padre gritándole que los hombres no lloraban, pero no podía evitarlo y estaba harto de esconder sus sentimientos, quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo. Siguió observando los ojos azules con claridad a pesar de eso, tan extensos como el mar y tan profundos como el cielo, no quería perderlos, deseaba pintar su imagen sobre sus propios orbes, nadar en ellos la eternidad. Estaba contento de que lo último que miraran sus ojos, fuesen los de ella.

Marron siguió hablando, gritando en realidad, pero a sus oídos no llegó más el sonido, sólo un ensordecedor zumbido lo invadió por competo. Sus ojos se cerraron y quedó plasmada su imagen en el negro del fondo, dejando de sentir también el dolor, los dedos, las caricias suplicantes. Lo último que se desvaneció fue su energía, lentamente, como el encogido pabilo de una vela, agotándose y apagándose. Y flotó en el vacío.

Hundiéndose finalmente en la oscuridad.

* * *

He aquí el final que tanto había soñado, no, un final mejor. Como dicen, los personajes siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren, y eso es lo que hicieron este grupo de monstruos. Al principio sólo buscaba retribuir u homenajear al androide, darle algo de protagonismo en una situación hipotética del universo de Dragon Ball, pero fue 17 el que terminó por hablar sólo, por madurar y pensar, por entregar, y terminó por enseñarme a mí dos valiosas lecciones que ni yo me esperaba: El amor y la humanidad.

Cómo ya había dicho antes, sé que 17 pudo haber dado más, por qué era más, y sé que tenía su lado humano, que sentía, que no era una máquina y que podía cambiar por una causa verdadera y noble. Hoy salgo entre fascinada y enamorada del personaje, estoy convencida de él, de su humanidad, por qué sé que merecía su humanidad y que la obtuvo a pulso. Inclusive me identifiqué con cada monstruo dentro de su retorcido juego, porque esos también eran humanos y tenían debilidades, y sé que ellos tenían sus razones para ser así, eran víctimas de sí mismos.

La historia me costó mucho trabajo, al principio no estaba segura de la idea, después la duda total me invadía y me hacía fallar en todo aspecto, pero hoy, estoy firme y segura de todo esto. Es la que más me ha costado, no entiendo muy bien la razón de ello, y a pesar de que tuve muchos problemas y dudas con ella, no me rendí, y no me arrepiento porque puedo verla aquí, casi terminada, y me hace muy feliz.

Pondré un epílogo que es muy necesario, al principio sería parte de este último capítulo, pero creo que corre sobre cosas un tanto diferentes. La palabra FIN irá hasta el pie del epílogo, porque sinceramente sale sobrando aquí, a pesar de que sea este el final de su historia. Será en primera persona casi todo el epílogo, y al final de él habrá una… "¿Sorpresilla?" ya sabré, aún no estoy segura.

En fin, muchas gracias y muchas felicidades si han llegado hasta aquí. Agradezco a Megumi007, , livenaticris (Me encantó tu comentario, y concuerdo absolutamente contigo, lo habrás notado aquí en el final, muchas gracias) y Diosa de la muerte por sus comentarios. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia! Muchos besos, nos vemos en el siguiente, el cual espero sea pronto!


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Mi tío y yo**

"_Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte,  
aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte;  
y acaso no comprendas, en esa despedida,  
que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida."_

¿Y cómo te va allá, donde estás? ¿Es cierto que allá arriba ya no hay noche o día? ¿Has podido correr entre las flores? Cuéntame, ¿Te sientes mejor? Dime, ¿Pudiste escapar? ¿Qué cosas podrías contarme ahora que estás del otro lado?... Ahora que dejaste esta tierra. Dime, ¿Sabes que sigo aquí abajo? ¿Sabes que te veo sin querer en todas partes? ¿Sabes que aún escuchó tu voz tras de mí? Vamos, dime, ¿Qué ves ahora que ya no estás aquí?

¿Hace mucho frío dónde te encuentras? ¿Resulta oscura la muerte? ¿Has podido charlar con alguien? ¿Te sientes ligero ahora que dejaste tu cuerpo, como si se tratase de una simple carcasa, de una doble piel, de un trapo sucio que puedes tirar? Se terminó, finalmente puedes volver a ser libre, ya no existen cosas que te impidan sonreír, se desvaneció el peso que obstruía tu luz. Ahora que dejaste esta tierra.

Todavía dejo tu lugar libre en la mesa, ahí, en el extremo principal, y me siento a al lado mirando en esa dirección, como esperando que aparezcas y te comas lo que hago sonriendo, a pesar de que no lo necesites y de que la comida sepa horrible. ¿Sabes que aún estoy aquí, en nuestra casa? ¿Puedes ver cosas cómo esas ahora que dejaste esta tierra? Tu ropa aún permanece doblada en los cajones, como si te esperaran en su perpetuidad, y tu lado de la cama aún contiene tu olor y tu forma. Pero finalmente ya no te puedes forzar a comer y a dormir, ahora ya dejaste esta tierra.

Dime, ¿Qué puedes contarme ahora que te has ido? ¿Acaso tu visión puede llegar hasta acá? ¿Acaso has mirado y conocido ya a nuestro hijo? Ha nacido hace un año atrás, y está aquí, conmigo y con una silla vacía frente a la mesa. Mi padre me aconsejó regresar a Kame-House, pero yo no puedo irme, siento que si separo los pies de este sitio, podrías llegar y yo no estaría aquí para recibirte. Pero sé que dejaste ya esta tierra.

Te enterramos en el patio, ahí, para tenerte cerca, para que tu eternidad fuese en aquel sitio, aquel que elegiste y que representaba nuestro hogar. Puedo ver tu lápida desde la ventana de la cocina, ahí, pequeña y lejana, en el extremo del terreno plano, perdiéndose un poco cuando el pasto comienza a crecer y ocultando tu nombre grabado en el gris del material. ¿Te fuiste a esconder tras esa piedra? ¿Escuchas el llanto de tu hijo por las madrugadas? Dime, ¿Qué puedes sentir ahora que te has ido de esta tierra?

Supongo que no dolor, supongo que ni penas ni ataduras, tampoco miedo ni desprecio, supongo que tampoco odio o aberración. ¿Seguirás queriéndome dónde te encuentras? Quizá sí, o quizá ya no recuerdes ni quien soy, tal vez alguien supremo allá te tenga prohibido quererme. Quizá alguien allá te cosió los ojos y te metió espuma en la cabeza, bolsas enromes de algodón de azúcar en lugar de tus memorias, quizá te cosieron una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién puede decirme que no fue así? ¿Cómo podrías estar allí escuchándome llorar y suplicar y no responder nada? No, seguro simplemente te han hecho olvidarte de mí.

He buscado tu rostro entre la bruma sobre el cielo y en lo ancho del bosque, ¿Por qué no vienes de visita? ¿Por qué no bajas como otros lo han hecho? ¿Allá arriba creen que no te necesito? Tal vez son desconsiderados, tal vez desde allá nos condenan… o tal vez simplemente despierto todos los días deseando verte a mi lado, deseando que no fuera real, deseando poder volver a lo imposible, y necesito locamente culpar a alguien.

¿Sabes? Ahora no habría problemas como antes, los fantasmas y monstruos nebulosos que nos siguieron se han esfumado, se han escondido en algún lado bajo las piedras y entre los altos árboles, el viento ya dejó de susurrar su rencor y su odio. Mi madre me ha perdonado, mi madre, tu hermana, ha llorado arrepentida este tiempo, tan arrepentida de tu muerte y sus reproches. Me ha suplicado que vuelva a la casa, pero… ¿De qué serviría? Eso no te haría volver. Ni ahora, ni después, ni nunca.

Ella y mi padre vienen cada fin de semana y juegan con nuestro hijo, con su nieto y a la vez su sobrino. Sigue sonando retorcido, sigue sonando absurdo cuando alguien lo menciona. Pero ellos sólo se dedican a juzgar desde afuera, no conocen las cosas desde nuestra perspectiva, no lo entienden. Sólo hubiera querido escapar contigo a un sitio donde no existieran reglas, dónde la mano de Dios no hubiese impuesto nada, un sitio sin cielo o infierno, solo nosotros, rogarle a Kami-sama que nos abandonara, para no ser juzgados.

Para mí, el amor sólo tiene un nombre: Keita. He nombrado a nuestro hijo de ese modo. Como tú, como nuestra historia, como el programa de televisión dónde robaste el nombre, como los engranes en tu pecho, como tu sangre, como tu vida humana, como tus ojos falsos y tu mirada sincera, como los besos y las caricias, como el pecado y el cielo, como las mentiras y las verdades que nos dijimos. Ese era tu título, real, androide o humano, ese era tu verdadero nombre, no eras aquel chico que se enamoró de su hermana y la salvó, ni tampoco eras la máquina asesina sin sentimientos que vivía por vivir. Eras y serás Keita, aquel que era tan humano como yo o cualquiera.

Cuando te fuiste, las sombras alrededor se desvanecieron ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Por eso te marchaste de ese modo? ¿Acaso las arrastraste contigo a la tumba?... No estoy segura.

Trunks se convirtió completamente en Mirai, aquel día, cuando lo atravesaste con su propia espada y convulsionaba mientras se desangraba, no tardaron en llegar su padre y los demás guerreros Z. Por alguna razón Vegeta impidió que lo recuperaran con una semilla Zensu, aún ante las súplicas de Bulma y Gohan. Escuché que Vegeta se lo llevó a algún lugar una temporada hasta que se recuperó completamente sin necesidad de ayuda extra, era como si Vegeta estuviese de acuerdo con que muriera si así debía ser, quizá, él sabía lo que se merecía.

Después de eso volví a ver a Trunks, medio año después de tu muerte él estuvo aquí, frente a la casa. Me suplicó de rodillas que lo perdonara mientras lloraba arrepentido, repitiendo que jamás tuvo la intención de matarte. Y lo sé, él jamás tuvo la intención de matarte, por qué él es ahora Mirai y es un hombre bueno, totalmente diferente al Trunks que acabó con nuestras vidas. Le perdoné, no tenía caso rehusarme cuando el hombre que estaba frente a mí no tenía la culpa y sólo cargaba con los terribles pecados de su contraparte. No había caso, sólo le pedí que jamás volviera.

Poco después supe de mi padre que Trunks escapó de la corporación cápsula, y estoy muy segura de que tú tuviste que ver en esto. No sé qué le habrás dicho a Goten, pero destruyó todos los laboratorios de la C.C. sin dejar rastro alguno de su nueva tecnología, y poco después fue cuando Trunks escapó, según mi padre, después de una pelea familiar entre los Briefs y los Son, el hijo de Bulma se entera de algo que lo hace marcharse a las montañas en completa soledad, dejando en claro que Goten hizo lo correcto, terminando con la guerra absurda entre las familias.

No sé cuál fue la razón, y aunque quisiera saberlo, son cosas que quedarán como secreto, supongo, para ti y para ellos dos. A Goten no lo he vuelto a ver, lucía realmente abatido la última vez que lo vi, justo en tu funeral, cuando me pidió disculpas y prometió jamás volver a hacer algo para dañarme. Mi padre me ha dicho que está más cerca de lo que pienso, y a veces, entre la profundidad de la noche y la inmensidad del exterior, tengo la sensación de que está afuera, de que me observa a través de la ventana, a mí y al pequeño Keita, como si nos cuidara.

A veces pienso que soy demasiado egoísta, y tal vez lo sea, por no dejarte descasar, por no querer dejarte ir, por desear cada noche regresarte a mi lado sólo para calmar mi propio sufrimiento. Pero tomaste una decisión, ¿No es así? Decidiste irte, ¿Cierto? Dejaste esta tierra a propósito, pero, ¿Cuál fue tu razón? ¿Es que era tanto el peso sobre ti? ¿Era una puerta fácil? No lo creo, habrías permanecido aquí a pesar de que las responsabilidades fueran muchas, entonces ¿Qué fue?

Mi padre me contó la historia de mi tío Goku, me dijo también que lo visitaste antes de la pelea contra Trunks, que le contaste lo que harías. Y él lo permitió. Dejó que te fueras a la muerte. Que absurdo, ¿No lo crees? Él dice que lo hiciste por mi bien, para protegerme, y te dejó ir por la misma razón, por qué era lo mejor para mí. Pero dime, ¿En verdad crees que estoy mejor? ¿No alcanzas a verme deshecha desde las alturas?

Sonrío. Sí, soy egoísta. Lo lamento. Es sólo que me cuesta levantarme y hacerme a la idea de que no volverás a atravesar la puerta, de que no escucharé tu risa, de que mis dedos no rozarán tu cabello y se enredarán en él, de que no podré besarte y de qué no veremos ni un atardecer más, juntos. Fue demasiado pronto, lo sabes, demasiado pronto para ti, para tu hijo, ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué cosas contaré? ¿Qué responderé cuando me pregunte por ti? ¿Una vil mentira? ¿La extraña verdad? ¿Acaso terminará odiándome por haber hecho que te marcharas? ¿Acaso no soportará su situación? No puedo saberlo ahora.

Es complicado. Me seco unas lágrimas con el antemano. Pero supongo que debo dejar de preocuparme, de todos modos, él es nuestro hijo, y pase lo que pase lo amaré y protegeré de quien sea y como sea, haré que tu sacrificio valga la pena y sea feliz, como lo merece, como ambos lo merecíamos también. Lo amaré por ambos. Lo prometo.

¿Te he dicho ya que es igual a ti? Tiene ojos azules profundos, e imagino que son los que tenías antes de que los reemplazaran. Sacó tu rostro, tu tono de piel y el color de tu cabello. Luce tan igual a ti que tengo la impresión de que te has reducido en él. Y sé que tendré que ser más fuerte de lo que he sido hasta ahora, por él y por ti, y claro, también por mí misma.

Tal vez, si hubiésemos sabido la verdad desde el principio las cosas serían diferentes, pero, ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de nada, en realidad, estoy feliz de que hubiera sido así. Tú, mi tío, y yo, amándonos sinceramente. Mi tío y yo. Que tonto sonaba, pero que real se sentía. Mi tío y yo, besándonos, tocándonos, viviéndonos, soñándonos, amándonos, siendo felices, siendo sinceros, siendo humanos. No me importa ahora, no me interesa haberte amado así y seguirlo haciendo. No me da vergüenza admitirlo, lo sabes, decir que fuiste quien se quedó por siempre en mi corazón. Sí, hubo un amor entre mi tío y yo. Y no malo o prohibido, incluso tampoco diferente, era sólo amor, nada más.

Sostengo tu pañuelo naranja justo ahora, aquel que llevabas el día de tu muerte, lo conservo, y lo miró cuando te extraño tanto que siento que no lo soportaré más. Cuando alguien muere, uno siempre espera que algo se mueva de nuevo, aunque sea un viejo trapo sucio. Pero ya has abandonado ésta tierra.

"_Quizás te diga un día que se me fue el amor,  
y cerraré los ojos para amarte mejor,  
porque el amor nos ciega, pero, vivos o muertos,  
nuestros ojos cerrados ven más que estando abiertos."_

-¡No puedes decirme que hacer! – me grita fuertemente, y yo apenas tengo tiempo de entreabrir los labios antes de que salga por la puerta y la azote con fuerza, dejándome sola en la habitación. Escuchó el motor del auto, se marcha de nuevo, y yo aún tengo muchas palabras que debe escuchar. Sin embargo, sonrío.

Es inevitable que me recuerde de ti, de las historias que después de años escuché de mi mamá, experiencias que viví en carne propia. Dieciséis años. ¿Son suficientes para ti? Dieciséis cumpleaños donde no estuviste presente, ¿Aún no son bastantes? ¿Cuánto podría ser demasiado?... me pregunto si has echado un vistazo últimamente, desde donde te encuentres, si has podido ver a tu hijo ahora. Imitó tu corte de cabello, incluso tu forma de vestir, me gustaría que pudieras ver lo grande que se ha puesto, por lo menos, una vez, seguro te haría feliz.

Siempre te ha admirado, al mismo tiempo de vivir con una frustración de no poder ser como tú. A mí jamás me importó el poder, pero cuando veíamos a los Son y los Briefs o escuchaba las historias de pela y poderes de mi padre, se enojaba. Mi madre le repetía que ser androide no se hereda. Es todo. Un simple humano. Se esforzó mucho desde entonces con mi padre y mis tíos, como si quisiera impresionarte desde donde estás, volar para mí ya habría sido ganancia, pero él realmente termina sorprendiéndome, haciendo mucho más que eso. Y a pesar de que sabe el truco, ama tu Impala negro, de hecho, ha dedicado años enteros a mantenerlo en condiciones.

Seguro ahora mismo irá a casa, ahí, en medio del bosque, molesto por una riña estúpida, seguro pronto pasará. A veces suele ser muy infantil. Siempre acude ahí cuando está enojado o triste, se para frente a tu tumba y parece charlar contigo, ¿Acaso puedes responderle? ¿Es que me has ayudado desde las alturas?, lo he visto demasiadas veces ahí, leyendo tu nombre sobre aquel pedazo de piedra imborrable, algunas veces, sin importarle la lluvia o el frío, encuentra consuelo allí. Contigo. La idea me produce calma.

Escucho ruido en la habitación superior, debo echar un vistazo. Tengo una hija pequeña ahora, me casé un par de años atrás, después de volver a Kame House, tras la muerte de mi padre. Keita se negó tanto al principio, y no quería abandonar Kame House cuando decidí casarme, quería quedarse con mi madre en la pequeña isla, pero terminó por aceptar, y pronto fue feliz por la llegada de su hermanita. Pasé años enteros esperando a que volvieras, y un día, simplemente me rendí, regresé con mis padres y a los pocos años, simplemente, sucedió. Pero eso supongo que lo sabes. Mi padre no se cansaba de repetir que no debía enterrar mi corazón en esa tumba, esa donde muchas veces terminé de rodillas con los dedos enterrados en el lodo, deseando sacarte. Pero sé que ambos deseaban volver a verme feliz, acompañada.

No te niego que lo amo, Cleef es un excelente hombre, ha sabido tratarnos y querernos a los tres, sabe cuánto te quise y te quiero, y ha sabido respetarlo. Muchas veces me olvidó por completo de las cosas que sucedieron, pero eso no significa que no te eche de menos, por supuesto. Mírame ahora, hablando contigo en mi cabeza, existen días en que me la paso pensando en las cosas que te contaré, en las cartas que te escribo algunas noches, sin pronunciar remitente. ¿Qué tan intenso era que no lo puedo sacar?

¿Me odiarás por eso, Keita? No lo creo, pero es una posibilidad que en momentos me atormenta. Tal vez jamás pueda volver a sentir lo mismo por alguien, por más que le quiera. Cleef es mi amor aquí en la tierra, y lo amaré por el resto de mi vida, pero tú… a ti te amaré por el resto de la eternidad. Y quizá así, aún no sería suficiente.

[…]

-¡De ninguna manera! – Gritó Enma-sama desde su lugar, azotando sus enormes manos sobre su escritorio de dimensiones igualmente exuberantes.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué puede costarte? – suplicó Goku, uniendo sus manos al frente a modo de ruego.

-¡Cada alma tiene su lugar de destino! ¡Cuando ya he decidido a donde va, no existen cambios! – gritoneó, revolviendo las hojas frente a él.

-Vamos, Enma-sama, no pedimos demasiado – Krillin mostró más respeto que su compañero, igualmente aferrado a la idea.

-¡Ustedes son un par de locos! ¡Ni crean qué pueden venir aquí a exigirme esa clase cosas! – replicó el enorme sujeto, mirando a sus dos improvisados visitantes con molestia.

-No te estamos exigiendo nada, digamos que es un favor, ¿qué piensas? – Insistió el saiyajin, mostrando ese rostro tranquilo y bromista.

-¿Un favor? ¡Suficiente tengo con haber enviado a esa alborotadora mujer de cabello azul al mundo de los guerreros siendo una simple humana! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme otro favor prácticamente igual? – Goku rascó su nuca, sonriendo con algo de diversión.

-Pero Enma-sama, ese favor era para Vegeta, además, nosotros salvamos muchas veces la tierra y el universo, sólo por esta vez, anda…- volvió a suplicar el terrícola. Enma se quedó serio y cerró los ojos, nervioso y presionado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

_-Vamos Enma, déjalos ya – _La voz de Piccolo se escuchó en la sala, y el guardián se sobre saltó en su asiento, mirando hacia algún punto en el cielo.

-¿Piccolo? ¿Tú también? – Cuestionó Enma, extrañado con la intromisión del Namekusejin.

_\- Haz lo que dicen, ¿Qué acaso nunca te has enamorado? – _bromeó, echando a reír a carcajadas un momento después.

-¡Como si tú lo hubieras hecho alguna vez! – respondió furioso el guardián, tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. -¡Bien lo haré, mandaré esta alma donde dicen! ¡Pero les advierto que ésta es la última vez que lo hago! – Enmma-sama selló un papel a regaña dientes.

-¡Muchas gracias Enma-sama! – Krillin sonrió con entusiasmo, mirando al guardián con admiración.

-¡Muchas gracias también, Piccolo! – Gritó Goku, transmitiendo el mensaje a su amigo Namek.

-¡Ahora largo de aquí, obstruyen mi trabajo! – Enma espetó, y los dos guerreros fallecidos asintieron, saliendo volando de ahí.

"_Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte,  
aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte;  
y acaso no comprendas, en esa despedida,  
que nos quedamos juntos para toda la vida."_

Una batalla se desataba sobre el cielo, reñida, como casi todas en ese lugar de guerreros. Se pasaban la eternidad entrenando, haciéndose fuertes y siempre esforzándose más y más, consultando nuevas técnicas, no había momentos para descansar, no ahí donde la fuerza y la vigorosidad se vivía al límite, nadie estaba inactivo en ese pedazo de paraíso, nadie excepto un individuo.

-¿Quién es él? – se escuchó la voz de algún nuevo ocupante en los cielos.

-No lo sé, pero nunca dice nada, se la pasa sólo y paseando en las praderas, ni siquiera lo he visto pelear, dudo incluso que sea un guerrero… no sé por qué está aquí…- comentó otro, seguramente con mucha más experiencia y tiempo en el mundo de los muertos.

En la lejanía, la persona de la que hablaban miraba al frente, aquellas flores coloridas crecer y expandirse por un campo interminable, ese que había recorrido tanto tiempo y casi podía saber cuántas flores y cuanta variedad había creciendo sobre ese suelo. Yacía descansando sobre el pasto, sobre una pequeña elevación, donde podía admirar por completo los alrededores. Sí, había estado tanto tiempo que no sólo podía reconocer los colores, también, cada uno de los olores que desprendía cada planta en el paraíso. Por eso, frunciendo el ceño, reconoció un olor a hierbas dulces, una combinación de perfume floral con hojas de bálsamo.

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro cuando un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo ante aquel olor y una sensación lo invadió. Por supuesto, la idea no lo hacía del todo feliz, pues significaba que aquella persona había muerto y su presencia ahí lo confirmaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por la idea. El viento sopló, tal calmo y cálido como era bajo esos cielos color pastel, arrastrando a su paso el leve sise de unos pies de plumas y hojas, unos que danzaron hasta posicionarse tras él, con un par de metros de distancia, como si avanzar fuese a ser que se desvanecieran uno frente al otro.

-El cielo, parecía un infierno sin ti…- Dijo Diecisiete, sin atreverse a voltear, sintiendo el corazón ir más rápido que nunca, cerrando un momento los ojos para llenarse del escalofrío que era estar tan cerca nuevamente.

Los hilos dorados se movieron alocadamente por el viento, resaltando de entre el vestido largo y blanco que le acompañaba. –Estoy aquí – movió sus pies de plumas en su dirección, y finalmente, el otro volteó a verla.

El cielo y el amor, tan conflictivos, tan contradictorios en sus reglas. ¿Pero, qué importaba más ahora, si al final podían estar juntos por siempre?

Fin

* * *

NA. Bueno, creo que no quedó tan mal xD, no soy buena para los finales felices, pero merecían reencontrarse, y bueno, debía incluir lo del otro matrimonio por qué creo que Marron era joven y debía casarse otra vez, creer en el amor, pero también remarcando que amor eterno, sólo uno. Lo de Trunks y Goten, ese es el favor que le pidió 17 antes de morir a Goten, quien aprendió la lección. Enma era alguien flexible, y si lo pensaba bien, seguramente tendrían diferentes destinos en el más allá, pero a Goku le debían muchos favores xD.

Sin más, me despido, y gracias si han llegado hasta acá :D! Y que la historia les haya dejado algo, gustado o entretenido tanto como a mí, pues me voy con un lindo mensaje! El capítulo que subí después de éste es un final alternativo de la historia a partir del capítulo anterior, es opcional leerlo, en realidad, necesitaba sacarlo, pues es clara muestra de los giros de la vida, pero si les ha parecido bien éste, el otro no es fundamental.  
Gracias nuevamente, les deseo suerte! Cuídense, saludos!

* El poema pertenece a José Ángel Buesa, se me hacía muy lindo e inspirador, por eso decidí incluirlo como separador.


	17. Final alternativo: Indigno de ser humano

**Final alternativo:** **Indigno de ser humano**

_[Batalla entre Diecisiete y Trunks]_

-Maldición… ¡Maldición! – Trunks espetó con coraje, mirando como nuevamente su ataque pasaba sin repercusiones sobre su adversario, desapareciendo en la lejanía del firmamento. Apretó los dientes con furia, sosteniendo su cabeza un momento al sentir esos calambres en su cerebro, haciendo que su vista se nublara y se oscureciera de a ratos.

-No esperes que me quede quieto, Trunks… - Diecisiete le vio con cautela, estaba llegando el momento, el muchacho necesitaba un último empujón, pronto la unión se realizaría. Todo estaba a nada de terminar. –Sabes que necesitas más que eso para vencerme – siguió picando en el orgullo y desafiando su fuerza.

-Ya no puedo más – susurró Trunks, bajando la mirada y mirando sus palmas abiertas bailar sin desenfreno, a través de sus ojos que miraban empañado e inexacto a donde fijara la vista. El androide lo escuchó claramente, y su corazón se agitó como un loco. –Voy a terminar con esto – dijo para sí mismo, empuñando las manos y reacomodándolas a sus costados. -¡¿Sabes que es gracioso, tornillitos?! – gritó a su oponente, levantando la vista hacía él.

El otro frunció el ceño, sintiendo el viento asfixiante del desierto golpear su cuerpo, arrastrando consigo una nube de polvo que se extendió entre los dos. -¡Vaya! Que interesante, le encuentras gracia a tu propia muerte, ¡Te felicito! – se mofó, aunque en realidad la curiosidad lo mataba, no sabía que más esperar de ese demente.

-No importa si yo dejo de ser yo… me quedaré vivo en la Tierra de todos modos – sonrió maliciosamente, sintiendo sus últimos momentos de lucidez. –Y de alguna manera, viviré dentro de mi propio cuerpo, y tarde o temprano encontrarán un modo y retomaré el control de mí mismo una vez más…- sabía que lo que estaba diciendo eran sólo estupideces de un ´moribundo´, lo que lo hizo sonreír, confiado. –Yo seguiré aquí, Diecisiete, y cuando eso pase, ya no estarás más para protegerla a ella y a tu bastardo hijo – la mención de las dos personas que más amaba le esfumó su gracia, colocándole un perfil serio. –Y entonces, me las vas a pagar – El androide apretó los puños y concentró energía en ellos.

Era impreciso enojarse por algo que muy probablemente no pasaría, pero una amenaza directa como esa no pasaba desapercibida. –Entonces me encargaré de hacerte picadillo – sabía que no sería así, que el reloj estaba llegando a cero en su vida y que tenía suerte si completaba su objetivo, pero el vómito verbal era algo que debía seguir regando si quería sacar a Mirai de una vez por todas.

De nuevo desaparecieron en el aire, compartiendo golpes y técnicas sin consideración, y finalmente, la batalla se fue a favor de Trunks, quien con gritos cargados de ira quebraba el silencio perpetuo de aquel desolado lugar. El humano artificial uso su incambiable nivel de pelea al máximo, recibiendo más golpes de los que le hubiera gustado, sin embargo, era preciso mantenerse en calma, pues según relatos de Krillin, esos androides del futuro jamás mostraban emociones más que la burla y diversión enloquecida hacía la muerte y la destrucción.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en la feria? – preguntó en medio de un intercambio de ataques. –Debí haberte matado ahí, o por lo menos dejarte igual que a tu querido maestro…- el poder y la intensidad en los puños de Trunks aumentaron. En realidad Diecisiete no sabía que más cosas le molestaban a Mirai y lo harían enloquecer, sabía poco de las historias que había escuchado, pero necesitaba sólo un poco para hacer el toque final. –Ese día, Trunks, Gohan se volvió inservible, y por eso murió como lo hizo, como una cucaracha… igual que tu inútil padre… igual a como lo harás tú…- Trunks comenzó a hincharse más de la cuenta, golpeando al androide en el estómago y dejándolo sin aliento unos momentos.

-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras! – un golpe tras otro se fueron contra su rostro, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la comisura de sus labios.

-Siempre fuiste una carga, para él y para tu madre… incluso después no serviste para nada y necesitaste viajar en el tiempo para ser de utilidad…que patético…- recitó echándose para atrás, pero su cabello fue abruptamente jalado por Trunks, obligándolo a doblar su cuerpo y propinándole una patada en el pecho.

Diecisiete quedó suspendido en el aire a duras penas, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno de sus pulmones y llevando sus brazos a su pecho involuntariamente. –Llegó tu fin…- el humano artificial respiraba con dificultad, pero levantó la vista lo suficiente para hacer contacto con los ojos claros del otro.

-Y… y… a pesar de todo… - tosió un poco, sonriendo duramente, sacando la última pieza en el juego. –También… representaste un… estorbo en el pasado… para tu padre… para él, jamás serías digno… sólo volviste para morir… jamás… jamás lograrás vengar a nadie…- Trunks gritó al tiempo que elevaba sus manos juntas y golpeaba la cabeza de Diecisiete, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo desde una gran altura.

El androide rodó por el suelo hasta golpear con una piedra, que lo hizo detenerse. Abrió los parpados cubiertos de polvo con mucho trabajo, extendiendo los brazos a los lados sin demasiadas fuerzas para contenerlos en otro lugar, pero al extender su mano, sintió una pieza metálica rozar sus dedos. Giró su vista con dificultad a su derecha, encontrándose con la espada de Trunks que había arrojado él mismo unos momentos atrás. Movió los ojos hacía el chico, el cual gritaba y arañaba su propio rostro con desesperación, mientras su cuerpo se hinchaba más y más, volviéndose una figura imponente. Trunks dejó de golpearse a sí mismo abrupta e inesperadamente, girando su rostro hacía él, mostrando unos desagradables ojos completamente blancos y atemorizantes que se quedaron fijos en su figura tendida sobre el suelo.

-¡Vas a morir! – Trunks se acercó un par de pasos, formando una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda, una demasiado poderosa.

El humano artificial sintió el reloj llegar a cero, y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del mango de la espada de su adversario, levantándose un momento después con un poco de dificultad. Se movió ágilmente hasta el punto en el que pareció desvanecerse en el aire, reapareciendo justo frente a Trunks, quien, prediciendo su movimiento, levantó su mano con su poderoso ataque a la altura del pecho del androide, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Fueron sólo segundos, sólo instantes que no representaban más que un efímero momento en el tiempo, pero que ambos apreciaron con cautela y detenimiento. La vida y la muerte sólo se dividían por algo tan débil como un frágil hilo que pendía en el aire y se podría quebrar con cualquier ventisca, con cualquier decisión, que variaban por cosas que incluso uno mismo no elegía. Si hacía un movimiento más, si se acercaba los pasos que necesitaba para encajar la espada en el abdomen de su propio portador, aquel ataque que contenía Trunks en su mano terminaría por partirlo en dos sin dudar, y si permanecía en su sitio, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Sólo un movimiento podía salvarle, o podía llevarle de un tajo al infierno. Tan simple como una duda en el corazón, como un segundo más que tardara en tomar una decisión… como el miedo, cualquier cosa podría cambiar en destino de una manera drástica, incluso inimaginable.

Quiso moverse, quiso avanzar y encajar la espada en el abdomen de Trunks. Pero el miedo lo invadió y no pudo moverse.

La esfera se agrandó increíblemente, y en menos de un segundo, Trunks la soltó a unos pasos de él. Diecisiete no atinó a hacer nada más que cubrirse el rostro con las manos, sosteniendo la espada aún, sintiendo como su cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás y un dolor increíble lo invadía.

[…]

Goten volaba a toda velocidad con Marron en los brazos, quien miraba hacia abajo a pesar de su miedo a las alturas, buscando algo que le indicara donde se encontraban, pues ella no podía sentir los niveles de energía. -¡Están ahí! – gritó Goten, volando con mucha más fuerza, sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a nada de llegar, apreciaron como Trunks lanzaba una enorme esfera de energía a una corta distancia del androide.

-¡NO! - gritó Marron ante el enorme resplandor azul que se generó cuando Trunks soltó la energía, despedazando incluso unas grandes montañas más atrás.

Goten aterrizó, y el hijo de Bulma finalmente frenó su técnica, dejando al frente un enorme hueco en el suelo que marcaba la trayectoria de su ataque, y dónde estaba el androide momentos atrás, no había nada. -¡Trunks, ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! – reprochó Goten, posicionándose frente a Marron para protegerla y sosteniéndola del brazo.

-¡Cállate! – le gritó el otro, sosteniéndose la cabeza y elevando su Ki aún más. -¡No quiero oírte! – agitó la cabeza, apretándola un momento después y soltando un grito ensordecedor.

Vegeta aterrizó repentinamente al lado de Trunks, sosteniéndolo por la espalda para tratar de someterlo, pero el muchacho forcejeaba con una fuerza espectacular. -¡Tranquilízate! – le pidió, pero era claro que Trunks estaba tratando de pelear nuevamente contra lo inevitable.

-¡keita! ¿Dónde está? – Marron se liberó, corriendo en dirección a las montañas hechas añicos a unos metros, arrodillándose sobre las piedras de inmediato. -¡Keita! ¡¿Me escuchas?! – comenzó a llamar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras con sus débiles manos quitaba las piedras que podía de la enorme pila que había.

Goten, frustrado con la situación e indeciso, se unió a la causa de Vegeta, esquivando apenas los feroces ataques de Trunks. Las cosas definitivamente no habían salido como las había planeado, pues Goku apreció instantáneamente frente ellos, ayudando inmediatamente, comenzando una extraña y furiosa batalla contra Trunks, quien no paraba de aumentar su energía, lanzando ataques en todas direcciones al elevar su poder. Gohan no tardó nada en llegar de igual manera, y entre los cuatro lograron someter al hijo de Bulma, quien siguió retorciéndose y gritando en el suelo, bajo una poderosa llave por parte de los tres.

-Es mejor que duermas…- expresó el príncipe saiyajin, golpeando duramente a Trunks en el cuello y dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? – preguntó Gohan, completamente alarmado, mirando todos los destrozos de los alrededores.

-No es de tu incumbencia – Vegeta bramó, levantando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la ciudad.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Bulma y yo hemos estado trabajando en esto mucho tiempo! ¡¿Por qué demonios Trunks se convirtió de esa manera?! – reclamó, obstruyendo el camino del saiyan.

-¡No creas que eres el único que ha estado trabajando y fracasó! – espetó, empujando al otro hombre para abrirse pasó.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio y revisarlo! - sugirió con una sincera preocupación, recibiendo un gruñido fastidiado por parte del otro.

–Si tanto quieres ayudar, ocúpate de otros asuntos, estos no te conciernen…- Gohan rechinó los dientes, incapaz de poder creer que Vegeta continuara con esa actitud después de tantas cosas.

-Pero Vegeta…- Goku se atravesó en el camino de su hijo mayor, deteniéndole el paso y frenando sus palabras.

-Vegeta tiene razón, déjalo ir…- inmediatamente después de esas palabras, el príncipe alzó el vuelo con su desmayado hijo sobre su espalda.

-Pero, papá…- Gohan no entendía que sucedía, al menos no del todo, le parecía injusta e irreal toda la situación.

-Además, es cierto, existen otros asuntos aún… - sus ojos se fueron a la chica que arañaba la tierra con desesperación, llorando y clamando el mismo nombre desesperadamente. -¿No es así, Goten? – Goku llamó directamente a su segundo hijo, quien mantenía la vista agachada.

-Papá… yo…- Goten tragó duro, la situación se había tornado de un modo que no lo esperaba, y ahora había traído a Marron a una situación sin sentido.

-¿Todo esto es por el asunto del Androide número Diecisiete? – Gohan preguntó, viajando su mirada de uno al otro. Goku se quedó completamente serio y sin expresión, pero su hermano asintió, con toda la culpa remarcada en sus facciones. –Y… ¿Dónde está él? – los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo en dirección a la rubia, quien golpeaba las piedras con histeria.

[…]

No podía creerlo, tenía que resultar imposible, sencillamente era irracional pensar cualquier otra cosa. Keita debía estar ahí, bajo esas toneladas de piedras, saldría seguramente en cualquier momento, arrogante e ileso de aquel ataque. Sí, eso quería pensar, pero su cerebro no dejaba de repetir las imágenes que había visto hacía unos momentos, sencillamente esa esfera de energía arrastrando el cuerpo de Diecisiete le parecía escalofriante e inaceptable. Clavó sus dedos una vez más en la tierra, lanzándola hacia los lados sin obtener ningún resultado, los escombros lucían igual al momento en que había llegado.

-Marron, ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Goten desde atrás, y ella se giró a él un momento, prestando atención de nuevo a sus manos haciendo un pequeño hueco en el suelo.

-¡Él está aquí abajo! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo! – informó con desesperación, esperando que alguno de ellos con su súper fuerza fuera a ayudarlo y lo rescataran de esa tumba de piedras.

-Marron…- Goten se agachó un poco, hablándole con ternura y colocando una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla. –Es hora de irnos…- Marron negó, hundiendo más sus manos en la arena que no tenía cambios significativos con sus movimientos.

-¡No! ¡No sin Keita! – retiró la mano de Goten de un movimiento brusco, regresando sus manos a la ardua labor de mover los escombros de la montaña.

-Marron, él ya no está ahí – el muchacho tragó con dificultad, sin saber cómo dar la noticia sin alterarla demasiado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Él fue empujado hasta acá por el ataque! ¡La montaña le cayó encima, él está aquí debajo! ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo! – pidió con desesperación, rascando con movimientos torpes, pues sus manos lucían temblorosas por los nervios y la preocupación.

-No, Marron, Diecisiete no está aquí…- Goten se arrodilló al lado de ella, sosteniéndole las manos para evitar que se siguiera lastimando, pues ya sangraba de los dedos. –El ataque fue demasiado fuerte, seguramente Diecisiete no aguantó eso…- comenzó a explicar, pero ella negó, apretando los ojos y jalando sus manos buscando que la soltaran para proseguir con lo suyo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad! – siguió jalándose, pero Goten no la soltó ni un poco.

-Marron, escúchame… es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso…- ella lloró con más fuerza, retorciéndose aún más.

-¡Mientras no vea su cuerpo no te creeré! ¡Él está aquí debajo! – siguió negándose, sin querer aceptar que muy posiblemente Goten tenía razón, deseando conservar un poco de esperanza.

-En realidad… no creo que haya cuerpo, Marron…- ella abrió los ojos de golpe, soltando más lágrimas y mirando a Goten con mucho miedo ante aquella idea. –El ataque de Trunks… seguramente lo ha desintegrado…- los tirones volvieron bruscamente unos segundos, y los ojos desesperados de Marron buscaron alrededor, una segunda opinión que le dijera que aquello no era cierto.

-Goten tiene razón, deja de luchar…- habló Goku, con la seriedad que muy pocas veces ponía a los asuntos. –También sentí el poder de aquel ataque, aunque Diecisiete fuera un androide, es muy probable que no sobreviviera a ese poder…- la resignación llegó de golpe, la realidad desgarradora la tomó completamente y se tiró a llorar sobre los brazos de Goten, soltando más de un golpe en impotencia.

-No… no es justo… - masculló, mirando de nuevo a los escombros de montañas. –Tal vez… con las esferas…- comenzó, pero de nuevo la voz del saiyajin puro interrumpió la idea.

-Eso es imposible, Diecisiete fue resucitado después de que murió Cell, no podrá revivir una vez más…- explicó, pero Marron apenas lo escuchó, pues seguía en un mar de lágrimas, uno que al mismo tiempo la ahogaba en una oscuridad de injusticias e irracionalidades, de algo prohibido y luego perdido.

En la injusticia de la vida y del amor.

* * *

-¡Quédate quieto! – Marron jaló a al pequeño niño, pero éste se liberó de inmediato de su madre, obteniendo una pequeña pelota de la bolsa que sostenía la rubia, corriendo con diversión por la acera y deteniéndose a unos metros de ella.

-¡No me alcanzas! – la retó, mostrándole la lengua y corriendo aún más lejos, frenándose sólo para burlarse de nuevo. La rubia gruñó, sosteniendo con fuerza las bolsas de provisiones que cargaba.

-¡keita! ¡Ven aquí! – le exigió, pero su hijo hizo caso omiso, comenzado a correr entre la gente. -¡Keita! – La voz de la madre tronó en molestia y preocupación, aumentando la velocidad de su andar, sin embargo, debido a la cantidad de gente que transitaba en la calle, no podía avanzar con tanta facilidad y rapidez como el pequeño.

Buscó con ojos desesperados a su hijo, pues con apenas cinco años resultaba una presa fácil para cualquiera, además de que seguramente se perdería entre tantos edificios. Gritó un par de veces más su nombre, empujando a los transeúntes para abrirse paso, quedando libre en una avenida sin saber qué dirección seguir, sintiendo el pánico invadir su mente.

[…]

Avanzó un poco más, sin saber ya si estaba alejándose aún o estaba regresando finalmente. No tenía idea de donde estaba, todos los lados le resultaban iguales y no tenía un punto de ubicación o referencia, sencillamente estaba perdido y hundido en su propio juego de escape. Miró en todas direcciones una vez más, sintiendo la desesperación y las ganas de llorar invadirlo, las ganas de querer correr, pero negándose a hacerlo, pues podría alejarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Se aferró más a la pelota que sostenía en sus manos, mostrando un puchero y mirando con atención a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, todas esas que lo ignoraban y no mostraban piedad o el más mínimo interés hacia él. Necesitaba ayuda. Llegó a la siguiente cuadra, notando como la cantidad de gente se aligeraba a comparación con la que había en la entrada del supermercado, en donde en realidad las calles comenzaron a notarse vacías.

-¡Mamá! – llamó, sintiendo finalmente las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. No obtuvo respuesta, y el pánico lo invadió aún más, soltándose a llorar discretamente, andando con lentitud sobre la banqueta.

La pelota se le zafó de las manos en un momento, rodándose por la calle inclinada y rebotando en la esquina de un callejón, en donde se adentró. El pequeño Keita se sobresaltó, corriendo de inmediato tras su juguete de goma y entrando también en aquel extraño callejón sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus pasos se frenaron de golpe cuando estuvo adentro, pues tres hombres de aspectos temibles estaban ahí, mirando en su dirección y sonriendo muy divertidos al mirarlo.

-¿Esto es tuyo, niño? – preguntó uno de ellos con falsa amabilidad, levantando entre sus manos la pequeña pelota, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa entre su rostro tosco y desalineado.

-Si – respondió el menor, ajeno a cualquier mal intención que los hombres estaban ya elaborando en sus mentes. Se acercó un par de pasos, esperando obtener su pelota de regreso, sin embargo, el hombre que la sostenía, levantó la mano fuera de su alcance, mirando directamente al infante.

-Bueno, si la quieres, tendrás que venir con nosotros…- Los otros dos sujetos se posicionaron detrás del niño, tapándole la única salida de escape. –Es una lástima que tus padres te hayan descuidado, los muy tontos se sentirán como estúpidos cuando jamás te encuentren – se burló, poniendo aún más nervioso al niño, quien miraba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sin encontrar alguna clase de escapatoria, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber comenzado con el juego absurdo. -¡Atrápenlo! – indicó a sus aliados, y Keita no tuvo otra reacción que cerrar los ojos y esperar el ataque de sus agresores.

Sin embargo, esto no llegó, sólo una suave ventisca se escuchó en su lugar. El menor abrió los ojos con miedo tras unos segundos de inactividad, encontrándose con los cuerpos de los tres sujetos en el suelo, completamente inconscientes. Levantó la vista un poco más, tratando de buscar la causa de aquello, encontrándose con un sujeto delgado y alto al final del callejón, no lo notaba claramente por la oscuridad del sitio, pero distinguía su cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, además de una chaqueta marrón en su vestimenta y una espada colgando de su espalda. El hombre levantó una mano, en realidad, la única que tenía, mostrándole a Keita la pelota.

-Tómala – le dijo, el infante lo dudó unos segundos, pero era claro que había sido ese hombre quien lo había protegido y por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza. Se acercó lentamente, y el hombre se puso en cuclillas, soltando la pelota en las dos manos del niño.

-Gracias – murmuró, tratando de distinguir el rostro del hombre, notando únicamente sus brillantes ojos azules. El hombre levantó su única mano, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y siseando levemente, como si su encuentro fuese un secreto.

-¡KEITA! – la voz de su madre sonó detrás de él, llamando su atención un par de segundos. -¡¿Estás bien?! – gritó ella desesperada, adentrándose en el lugar con pánico al notar los cuerpos de los hombres en el suelo.

-Sí, mamá, yo…- regresó su vista al frente, en donde hacía unos segundos estaba el hombre que le había salvado, sin embargo, frente a él no había nadie.

-¡¿Estos hombres trataron de hacerte algo?! – preguntó histérica, arrodillándose frente a su hijo y revisando que todo en él estuviera bien.

-Sí, pero…- comenzó, pero frenó sus palabras, recordando que el hombre le había pedido guardar el secreto. Por alguna razón, lo hizo, dejándose revisar por la madre.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – inquirió, notando los cuerpos caídos de aquellos hombres.

-Nada, yo seguí mi pelota – explicó ambiguamente, pero a la mujer no le importaba, sólo quería salir de ahí. Cargó a su hijo, andando a toda velocidad hacia afuera, reprimiéndose internamente por haber perdido a su hijo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, su cerebro estaba inconforme, había algo que le hacía preguntarse qué le había sucedido a los sujetos que yacían en ese lugar, si es habían intentado algo malo con su hijo, o si es que ya estaban ahí cuando él llegó. No lo sabía, quizá había sido un ángel que lo había protegido. No quiso pensar más al respecto, simplemente salió de ahí lo antes posible.

Arriba, sobre un edificio, el hombre yacía de pie, mirando desde la lejanía a la mujer rubia cargando a su hijo, escapando de aquel sitio tan solitario y peligroso. Diecisiete sonrió, soltando un suspiro tranquilizador, agradeciendo internamente haber estado siguiéndolos precisamente ese día. La espada de Trunks resaltaba sobre su espalda y brillaba con el sol, agitándose por el viento al igual que su chaqueta café que usaba ahora que vivía en lo profundo del bosque, viento que resaltaba también la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo, sacudiendo la manga de su atuendo sin control tras de sí.

_[Días después de la batalla contra Trunks]_

_Letras rojas aparecieron dentro de sus ojos, reemplazando la oscuridad y la inconsciencia en la que se había encontrado sin siquiera saberlo. Las letras mostraban signos y símbolos extraños, alguna clase de códigos programados, quizá la computadora dentro de él estaba registrando su base de datos, su funcionamiento, terminando con la suspensión y reiniciando finalmente, despertando todo lo demás. La serie de información subía a gran velocidad dentro de su mente, terminando en un par de segundos y mostrando la interfaz final. _

_El androide sintió de nuevo su cuerpo, poco a poco, comenzando por el rostro y terminando con los pies, invadido por un cosquilleo que le daba la noción de que estaba ahí. Trató de moverse, pero cada parte de él estaba atorada, comprimida y aplastada por algo que no reconocía. Su piel comenzó a sentir, y la sensación de la arena y las piedras en todas direcciones se hizo presente. "¿Dónde estoy?" trató de decir, pero no pudo mover la quijada para decirlo, sólo lo vio interpretado en unas letras rojas bajo sus parpados. _

_Las sensaciones fueron aumentando conforme la conciencia volvía, y el dolor se hizo presente paulatinamente. El dolor en sus piernas entumidas, su tórax ardiendo, su rostro raspado, su brazo derecho torcido… Se alteró, tratando de sentir el otro brazo, pero el lugar de eso sentía un horrible dolor a partir del hombro izquierdo, después, nada. _

_De nuevo trató de abrir los parpados, pero la tierra le inundó las retinas y los volvió a apretar, dándose el tiempo suficiente para notar que afuera también estaba oscuro. La conciencia terminó de llegar, y las imágenes se fueron reproduciendo una a una en su memoria, desfilando e fotografías frente a sus ojos de cristal. El cerebro entumecido apenas y le daba orden a las cosas, pero cada serie de acontecimientos que llegaban lo llenaban de preocupación, de sentimientos que no llegaba a hilar o a interpretar de momento. _

_El rayo de luz llegó a su mente, y con la misma intensidad, el resto de la información fue transferida y su mente reorganizó todos los hechos. "¡Marron!" gritó su mente, colocando aquel nombre en su pantalla inconscientemente, como una manera burda de querer saber lo que estaba pensando, que de verdad lo estaba diciendo. Trató de moverse en desesperación, con ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscarla, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un poco. Parecía haber estado muerto. _

_Sus músculos se apretaron ante aquella idea, recordando su plan, la batalla, la despedida, el reloj llegando a cero, su deber. Esta vez sintió un miedo diferente, un miedo de seguir vivo, de haber fallado, de no haber hecho las cosas bien y haber arruinado las cosas. Tenía miedo de estar vivo, y sintió pánico al darse cuenta de que en realidad, así parecía ser. Leyó con atención, entonces, la parte superior de la pantalla en sus ojos, aquellos diminutos letreros que lo acompañaban siempre y que se había acostumbrado a ignorar. Sintió finalmente su corazón agitarse al leerlo: Siete días. Habían pasado siete días desde la última vez que había visto la fecha. _

_No. No podía ser, ¿Era verdad? ¿Había estado ahí por tanto tiempo? No. Imposible. Probablemente se había des configurado algo por la potencia del ataque y su reloj se había vuelto loco. Probó sus funciones robóticas de inmediato, mirando la pantalla tras sus parpados funcionar con normalidad, indicando una serie de recomendaciones y actividades que realizaba la parte robótica sin consultar. Era verdad, y no podía creerlo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué diablos estaba vivo? _

_Se dio cuenta que estaba respirando, su rostro aplastado por la piedra dejaba apenas un triángulo por el cual su nariz se daba el espacio de respirar. No había duda de su existencia, de su vida corriendo aún. Se quedó sin pensar unos momentos, en completo shock, en negación, esperando que algo cambiara, pero nada pasó. Escribió en la pantalla: "Vivo". Aquella palabra que seguía sin querer comprender, el puntero parpadeaba, esperando una continuación al texto, mientras él esperaba que la palabra se desvaneciera y se llevara su existencia. Quería estar muerto. _

_Fue inevitable, pero muchas posibilidades comenzaron a desfilar por su mente. Trunks, Marron, su bebé, Goten, Krillin, ¿Dónde estaban todos ellos? ¿Qué diablos había pasado después de la explosión? ¿Es que lo habían dado por muerto y enterrado en algún lado? No. No podía ser, seguramente habrían preferido un ataúd y no simplemente puños de tierra. ¿Entonces donde estaba? ¿Qué había sido de todo cuando él perdió el conocimiento? ¿Trunks se habría fusionado ya? _

_La preocupación y la impaciencia lo invadieron, y deseó poder correr y salir de ahí de inmediato. Pero su cuerpo siguió sin moverse. Revisó entonces la información general, encontrándose con la falta de energía y pérdida de sangre, números que jamás había visto, pues se suponía que la energía de su cuerpo era ilimitada. Ese maldito ataque lo había dejado verdaderamente mal. La energía se recuperaría automáticamente, según leyó, pero eso le llevaría tiempo, y por lo que decía, sería mucho. _

_Se quedó así las próximas horas, con millones de preguntas y miedos, cargándose de preocupaciones e impaciencia, quería salir, o morir, lo que ocurriera primero. Tras nueve horas pudo mover los dedos de su única mano, dándose cuenta de que los dedos estaban firmes, sosteniendo algo con fortaleza. "La espada de Trunks" recordó, sintiendo los bordes con las yemas, ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente? ¿Por qué había perdido el brazo izquierdo y lo demás no? Recordaba el ataque, pudo sentirlo, debió morir. _

_Se quedó dormido al cabo de un rato, quedándose así por lo que fueron las siguientes seis horas, despertado al día siguiente ya, pues su mente le mandó pesadillas, esas de las que no tenía conciencia desde que era un androide. Sus pies pudieron moverse, lo suficiente para impulsarse un poco, pero el dolor en el rostro fue insoportable y se detuvo, decidiéndose a esperar más. _

_Al cabo de ocho horas más tuvo suficiente para salir de ahí, arrastrándose por toneladas y toneladas de piedras y tierra, casi parecía como si estuviese emergiendo del centro de la tierra. Su mano, sosteniendo el mango de la espada al impulsarse, sintió el aire del exterior, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la superficie y finalmente asomando la cabeza, escupiendo arena y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pues no soportaba la luz del sol sobre de ellos. Se empujó completamente, soltando un alarido de dolor cuando su brazo mutilado salió de entre las profundidades. Se tiró sobre el suelo, respirando a grandes bocanadas, sintiendo la liberación de sus pulmones y su cuerpo. _

"_¿Por qué?" la pregunta asaltó de nuevo sus pensamientos, sin comprender porque era castigado con tan miserable destino. Él que había deseado con tantas fuerzas morir, pero, aquel que busca la muerte, encuentra la vida. Era ese su castigo, seguir viviendo. Para seguir sufriendo, pensó, pero seguramente el destino le estaba aguardando algo más algún día. No existían las equivocaciones divinas. _

_[…]_

_No podía creer lo que veía. La lápida bajo sus pies tenía grabado tres nombres, los tres suyos conectados como un solo individuo, ¿Era eso verdad? Tal vez si estaba muerto, pero, ¿Para quién? Era obvio que no había nadie debajo de esa tierra, ¿Entonces qué había pasado? ¿Es que pensaron que había desaparecido completamente? ¿Por qué no habían siquiera tratado de buscarlo? _

_En Kame House la encontró a ella, con sus padres, con Goten, hablaban de él a veces, siempre dirigiéndose a su persona como fallecida. No había duda, estaba muerto para todos. Había huido a su casa en el bosque entonces a encontrar su propia tumba, para confirmar, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Por qué las cosas le salieron así? ¿Por qué debía cargar ahora con el peso de estar muerto y seguir con vida? _

_No tenía caso hacer nada más. Al final, había hecho lo que quería, estaba muerto para Marron ahora, ya no tenía por qué preocuparse más. No se molestó en dejarse flores, como en sus viejos tiempos, se escabulló en la C.C. para asegurarse del estado mental de Trunks, encontrándolo vigilado por Bulma y Gohan constantemente, pero era claro que el chico ahora era Mirai. Entre sus visitas, Diecisiete encontró información sobre la hechura de la espada con la que cargaba ahora, encontrándose con una sorpresa al leer la información respecto a su increible resistencia. _

_Qué ironía que gracias al poder de esa cosa ahora él estaba vivo, gracias a la espada diseñada para matarlo. Le sirvió como escudo cuando se cubrió con los brazos y la llevaba implícita en la mano, por desgracia sólo alcanzó a salvar uno de los miembros. Pero algo más, además de eso, había cambiado en él, era una sensación de miedo, de inconformidad y de pesadumbre. Sintió la necesidad de proteger._

* * *

Después de todo eso huyó a las montañas, a refugiarse, a prepararse y entrenar, a ser un muerto viviente con un objetivo que desconocía en gran parte aún, pero que sabía que tenía que enfrentar algún día. Y sabía que ese día ahora estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo, con cada respiro, con cada segundo que trascurría, todo le indicaba que pronto, se vería en la necesidad de pelear.

_[Actualmente en la corporación cápsula]_

_La sensación de todas las ventosas en su cuerpo eran extrañas, pero se quedó quieto, recostado sobre la cama, sin querer perturbar las actividades que su madre realizaba. Bulma se acercó a él, teniéndole la mano y apretándolo con cariño. -¿Seguro que quieres seguir? – cuestionó, y el chico asintió un poco. _

_-No tienes que fingir, sé que lo quieres de regreso…- Bulma bajó la mirada, evitando verlo a los ojos, pues en ellos mostraba tristeza y pesadumbre. _

_-No es personal, lo sabes, eres un chico increíble, Trunks – expresó la mujer, pero él negó con calma, para tranquilizarla. _

_-Pero no soy tu hijo, al menos no aquí – se señaló la cabeza, y colocó la mano sobre la de su madre. –Entiendo que quieras traerlo de regreso, y… no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo… en realidad ni siquiera existo… - La voz del chico se escuchó sincera, y la mujer dio un leve asentimiento, apretando más el agarre. _

_\- Me sorprende que sigas firme con esta decisión… - dijo con verdadera sorpresa, regresando a la pantalla de su computadora de inmediato. –Me ha costado muchos años, pero finalmente encontré el modo de revertir las cosas… - comenzó a decir, con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. –Estas placas que ves aquí indican que…- Bulma comenzó a explicar el contenido en sus pantallas emocionada con la situación. _

_A sus espaldas, Trunks sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no era la sonrisa suave y tímida que tenía el joven Mirai, era una retorcida y perversa, cargada de inhumanidad, de rencor y odio acumulado, de una victoria que casi podía saborear. "Estoy cerca…" pensó esa parte oscura que el joven no controlaba. "Y pronto, cumpliré mi promesa, tornillitos…" se sonrió más, emocionado con poder volver a tener control de su cuerpo. "Me vengaré, en donde más te duele…" concluyó, ensanchando su expresión, apretando fuertemente el colchón para que su madre no notara el temblor en sus manos. Las cosas, estaban comenzando para él._

* * *

Giró sobre sus talones y miró al lado contrario a Kame House, lugar donde Marron y su hijo se dirigían en ese momento, clavando su vista en el horizonte, en las montañas a las que se regresaría de nuevo para continuar con su entrenamiento. Sostuvo la manga vacía que se agitaba por el aire para que la chaqueta no fuese a volarse, para que no fuese a irse con la ventisca al igual que la fortaleza que había mantenido todos esos años, de la culpa con la que cargaba cada día de tener que mentir y mantenerse lejos, cada día que tenía que seguir muerto, para todos. Incluso, para él mismo.

Cargar de nuevo con su inmortalidad en una muerte sin fin. Resultaba irónico. Absurdo e incluso estúpido. Para él ya no había ni vida ni humanidad.

Pero debía seguir así, vivo y muerto, por y para ellos, para encontrar el verdadero final a su muerte un día. Probablemente, después de eso, después de pelear una vez más contra el destino, el universo le devolvería la vida, y podría volver a caminar entre los vivos sin preocupación, tal vez podría volver a admitir su existencia y dejar de ser un frío cadáver.

Algunos decían que la muerte era oscura y negra, pero se equivocaban. La muerte era azul como el cielo, café, verde, roja, brillante, a veces parda, y otras veces simplemente golpeaba el cuerpo en forma de viento y no la podías ver. La muerte era lenta, pausada, reflexiva, lo hacía pensar, llorar, gritar y permanecer quieto. La muerte no resultaba desagradable todo el tiempo, era fría y distante, pero en momentos era cálida y picaba la piel, cosquilleaba y burbujeaba en la sangre, murmuraba, pidiendo ser libre. La muerte simplemente requería paciencia, más cuando seguía atada al cuerpo de esa manera.

Diecisiete seguiría esperando a que, como la vida, la muerte en algún momento terminara…

…pero quizá, las cosas no funcionaban de la misma manera.

Fin.

* * *

NA. ¿Por qué un final alternativo? Bueno, ya lo había dicho, quería mostrar la fragilidad de la vida y la muerte como tal, de la duda, del miedo, de las decisiones que nos definen y nos posicionan donde estamos, de que las cosas definitivamente pueden cambiar. Pienso que, aunque la intención de Diecisiete era buena, debió vivir, aquel que busca muerte encuentra vida, y eso es una lección que también debía aprender.

Este era el final oficial, pero lo cambié por el otro porque sé que Diecisiete merecía su humanidad, se la ganó a pulso, pero este (quizá más detallado) era el final adecuado, según mi criterio, por eso decidí colgarlo. Me gustan los finales abiertos, y aquí está, con un sinfín de aspectos que cambiaron sólo por una duda propia en el corazón.

Gracias si llegaron hasta acá! Me despido finalmente! Cualquier duda u opinión, dejen su comentario! Sin más, les deseo suerte! Saludos y besos *3*!


End file.
